Ben
by jesuisbetejesuispatissiere
Summary: Le fraîchement promu Général Hux se fait enlever par la Résistance. Enfermé dans une cellule, le seul visage qu'il voit au quotidien est celui de l'homme chargé de l'interroger, un Jedi nommé Ben.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous! Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle Kylux (et encore merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires sur mes histoires précédentes!). C'est une Ben Solo!AU à savoir Ben n'est jamais devenu Kylo Ren mais un Jedi. Ce sera une fic assez longue je pense et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Sinon pour l'instant elle est tout public mais si vous connaissez mes autres fics, vous savez que sur le long terme, ça ne restera pas le cas. Voilà, voilà... Bonne lecture!_

"***"

Le souffle rendu court par le sac passé sur sa tête, le Général Hux tentait de suivre le pas rapide de ses assaillants. Encore étourdi par la brutalité de la bataille qui venait de se conclure par sa capture, il avait du mal à contenir ses tremblements et ses jambes flageolaient dangereusement. Mais il était hors de question qu'il s'écroule maintenant, qu'il montre le moindre signe de faiblesse. Hux s'était battu toute sa vie pour arriver là où il en était et ce n'était certainement pas ces mécréants de la Résistance qui allaient le lui retirer et l'humilier.

Techniquement il n'était pas certain qu'il s'agisse de la Résistance. Mais les hommes qui les avaient attaqués étaient trop bien coordonnés et trop bien entraînés pour n'être que de simples malfrats.

Hux tenta de tirer sur les menottes qui entravaient ses poignets dans son dos. Elles le serraient au point qu'il devinait déjà les marques qui se formaient sur sa peau. Mais elles étaient parfaitement closes. Et tout ce qu'il y gagna fut que les brutes qui l'encerclaient renforcèrent leur emprise.

Le Général se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang lorsqu'il butta sur un corps étendu à terre. Les mains puissantes qui enserraient ses bras empêchèrent sa chute mais il entraperçut par la mince ouverture qui laissait passer un air chargé de l'odeur cuivrée du sang le corps d'un Stormtrooper. Un de ses hommes. Et qui avait donné sa vie pour le sauver. Un beau gâchis, pensa Hux alors qu'un coup dans son dos le força à presser davantage le pas.

Il perdit rapidement tout sens de l'orientation alors qu'on le faisait tourner dans de multiples couloirs. La navette dans laquelle il se trouvait lors de l'attaque avait été bien plus petite. Un simple appareil le ramenant sur le Finalizer après un voyage à titre privé. Ils devaient donc être passés dans le vaisseau ennemi.

En désespoir de cause, Hux se força à retenir le nombre de pas mais il était sur le point de vomir et son cerveau qui manquait d'air s'embrouilla rapidement. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas non plus de tomber aux mains de l'ennemi, pas plus que cela ne lui ressemblait de devoir lutter contre une vague de nausée due au stress. Car même s'il n'était pas sûr de l'identité de ses ravisseurs, il était certain que les prochains jours n'allaient pas être pour lui une partie de plaisir.

Il se força à respirer calmement l'oxygène vicié par les brûlures des tirs de blasters. Vomir dans son sac rendrait les choses pires encore.

Il avait été entraîné à ce type de situation. Même s'il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela lui arriverait à lui, il connaissait les procédures et se savait suffisamment fort pour les appliquer. La Résistance pouvait bien le torturer autant qu'ils le voulaient, jamais il ne parlerait. Il serra les dents et les poings pour s'en convaincre.

Autour de lui, les éclats de voix se faisaient plus nombreux. Mais entre le sang qui bouillonnait dans ses oreilles, le sac qui lui couvrait la tête, le bruit sifflant de sa respiration et les battements affolés de son propre cœur, il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se disait.

Il connaissait cependant suffisamment bien les procédures militaires et les procédures de vol pour en déduire qu'ils étaient sur le point de repartir.

Quelque part au fond de son esprit, Hux avait espéré qu'il lui restait encore quelques hommes debout et qu'ils trouveraient les ressources pour le tirer des griffes de ses ravisseurs. Mais cet espoir venait d'être annihilé. A moins d'un envoi de renforts de la part du Premier Ordre, il ne pouvait plus compter que sur lui-même. Cela lui donna la rage suffisante pour continuer à avancer au rythme soutenu qu'on lui imposait.

Les cris épars s'éloignèrent alors qu'on le menait sans ménagement dans un dernier couloir. Leurs pas résonnaient sur le métal du sol et la cadence régulière aida Hux à se calmer quelque peu, à éclaircir ses idées.

Il se redressa autant qu'il le pouvait quand ils stoppèrent. Même s'il n'était pas physiquement impressionnant, il était grand et il comptait bien mettre ce maigre avantage à profit.

Le grincement d'une serrure se fit entendre et il devina le changement de pièce à la différence de température. Il faisait plus froid désormais et il lutta pour retenir un frisson. Surtout ne pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.

Une lourde main le fit s'assoir sur une surface dure et il résista par principe. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance et que son corps saturé d'adrénaline avait besoin de ce maigre répit pour qu'il puisse évaluer ses possibilités. N'empêche qu'il n'allait pas se laisser manipuler aussi facilement.

Ses poignets et ses chevilles furent attachés et il se mordit la langue pour ne pas grogner lorsque les liens comprimèrent ses chairs. Il avait toujours en bouche le goût du sang depuis qu'il s'était mordu les lèvres et il se mêlait de manière désagréable au goût de la bile qu'il avait retenue au dernier moment.

_ Vous feriez mieux de me tuer maintenant, déclara-t-il lorsqu'il sentit que sa voix aurait la puissance nécessaire.

Un petit gloussement lui répondit mais il n'eut le droit à guère plus de réaction.

_ Je ne vous dirai rien, brava-t-il de nouveau. Autant en finir.

Cette fois, il n'y eut que le silence.

_ Si vous ne voulez pas me tuer, poursuivit-il, peut-être pourriez-vous au moins retirer le sac, que je puisse respirer ? Si je meurs d'asphyxie pendant le transfert, vous…

Le claquement de la lourde porte de métal lui indiqua qu'on venait de l'enfermer.

Il tendit l'oreille de longues secondes pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul. Mais il ne parvint à percevoir que le bruit de sa propre respiration, un peu aiguë mais globalement sous contrôle.

Là seulement, il s'autorisa à abandonner son attitude de défi et à laisser la colère et le désespoir le saisir.

Il retint de justesse un cri furieux mais un grognement rauque lui échappa tout de même et il cligna des paupières pour chasser les larmes de rage qui menaçaient d'apparaître aux coins de ses yeux. Il n'allait pas craquer. Même s'il était probablement seul, il n'allait pas craquer.

Il secoua la tête dans l'espoir de faire tomber le sac mais ce dernier était trop profond et tout ce que Hux gagna fut un léger tournis. Il arrêta avant qu'une nouvelle vague de nausée ne le prenne.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa retomber contre le mur dans son dos. Ce n'était pas la position la plus confortable. Le mur était glacial et ses bras et ses poignets étaient étrangement contorsionnés. Hux n'était pas un homme souple mais il résista à l'envie de tirer sur ses liens. Ceux qui l'avaient enlevé savaient de toute évidence ce qu'ils faisaient et il ne parviendrait sûrement pas à se détacher.

Les vibrations autour de lui s'accentuèrent et il sut que le vaisseau venait de passer en hyperespace. Ses chances d'être sauvé venaient de passer à quasiment zéro.

Même si le Premier Ordre se lançait à leur poursuite, il était plus probable qu'ils abattent le vaisseau plutôt que de courir le moindre risque que Hux partage des informations confidentielles. En tout cas, Hux savait que personnellement, c'était ce qu'il ferait. Certains secrets devaient le rester alors qu'un homme, quel que soit son grade, était remplaçable. Même lui, aussi pénible qu'il lui soit de l'admettre. Il n'avait pas obtenu ses galons de Général depuis assez longtemps pour avoir sécurisé sa position à la tête de l'Ordre.

Tout ce qu'il lui restait dès lors comme espoir, c'était l'évasion. Il prit une nouvelle longue inspiration et décida qu'il était temps de réfléchir, d'évaluer ses chances et de mettre en place une stratégie. Dans l'absolu, il était dans une situation qui pouvait être qualifiée de catastrophique mais il était un homme intelligent et si quelqu'un avait les capacités de s'en sortir, c'était bien lui.

Physiquement, il n'allait pas si mal que cela. Il avait été choqué par l'attaque, sa vitesse et sa violence mais il n'avait pas été blessé. Alors oui, ses tempes cognaient, sa respiration était toujours courte et sa lèvre saignait légèrement mais sinon, il allait bien. Il avait juste soif et sa vessie commençait à se manifester. Il espérait que le voyage ne serait pas trop long.

A part ça, il était plutôt en bonne condition physique, il savait manier un blaster et se défendait correctement au corps à corps.

Mentalement, il allait bien. Il était juste furieux contre lui-même d'avoir été capturé. Et furieux contre son équipage qui n'avait pas été capable de repérer à l'avance le vaisseau qui s'était soudain matérialisé devant eux. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais puisqu'ils étaient tous morts. Maintenant qu'il était là, il devait transformer cette colère en motivation et la canaliser pour se pousser à survivre.

Il ne savait pas grand-chose de ses agresseurs. Mais il était quasiment certain d'avoir affaire à la Résistance. Il serra les dents. Même s'il ne s'en sortait pas vivant, il se ferait un plaisir d'en emporter un maximum dans sa chute !

Cela lui posait cependant un gros problème. Il était sûr de pouvoir s'en tirer face à une bande de trafiquants ou de pirates de l'espace. La Résistance était une autre paire de manches. Ils étaient nombreux, relativement organisés et surtout, ils connaissaient la valeur de Hux et risquaient de le garder constamment sous haute surveillance. Il ne devait donc laisser de côté aucun détail.

Il s'en voulait déjà de ne pas avoir été capable de dresser mentalement une carte du vaisseau dans lequel il se trouvait. Il l'évaluait d'assez petite taille. Comme un cargo. Rien à voir avec le Finalizer de toute façon.

Il avait été installé à l'arrière de sa propre navette lorsque l'attaque avait commencé. Il n'avait donc eu aucun visuel direct. Mais il était logique que pour des questions de maniabilité et de vitesse, ses assaillants aient choisi un engin de taille moyenne. Ou alors c'était vraiment des imbéciles, option que Hux n'écartait pas. Imbéciles qui avaient tout de même réussi à éliminer son équipage et à l'enfermer avec un sac sur la tête. C'était décidément très humiliant.

Il voulut serrer les poings mais ils étaient engourdis par le manque de sang. Il se concentra de nouveau sur le problème en cours.

Actuellement, il n'avait que très peu d'informations sur son lieu de détention mais il se doutait qu'il ne serait que provisoire. On devait l'emmener sur un genre de vaisseau mère ou une base pour l'interroger. Il espérait bien qu'il rencontrerait des grands pontes de la Résistance, comme le Général Organa. Ca lui donnerait l'occasion de leur cracher en face tout le mal qu'il pensait de leur action et de leur inefficacité politique. Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, ça remonterait un peu son ego que des gens importants se déplacent pour lui, car Hux envisageait qu'il ne resterait bientôt plus grand-chose de sa dignité.

Puisqu'il ne parlerait pas, les tortures à venir seraient longues et douloureuses. C'était pourquoi, il devait se concentrer sur le moment présent et fuir à tout prix !

Il força ses doigts à agripper la barre métallique à laquelle il était enchainé et tira. Elle était solidement fixée. Un nouveau test lui apprit qu'il en allait de même avec ses chevilles. Il grimaça.

Ces chiens de la Résistance n'avaient apparemment rien laissé au hasard et avaient parfaitement sécurisé la pièce où il se trouvait. Hux savait que s'il retirait le sac qui entravait sa vue et sa respiration, il ne découvrirait qu'une pièce nue de laquelle il ne pouvait improviser aucune arme potentielle. La porte devait être épaisse et il y avait probablement même un garde derrière. Et dans l'hypothèse où il parviendrait à se détacher, à trouver une arme, à ouvrir la porte et à assommer le garde, que ferait-il ensuite ? Un homme seul ne pouvait détourner un vaisseau de cette taille. Après, il était toujours possible de se cracher et tuer tout le monde à bord. Ce serait une façon glorieuse de partir.

Il secoua la tête. Sa langue était pâteuse dans sa bouche et une goutte de sueur roula sur son visage jusqu'à la pointe de son menton. Il soupira, son propre souffle humide renvoyé par le tissu rêche qui frottait son front et son nez et devait ruiner ses cheveux.

Non, il y avait mieux à faire. Puisqu'il était inutile pour lui d'envisager une évasion maintenant, mieux valait attendre qu'ils soient à destination. Et là, avec un peu d'observation et de patience, et si physiquement il n'était pas trop abimé, peut-être parviendrait-il à voler un véhicule. Et si cela s'avérait impossible, il aurait éventuellement la chance d'emporter dans la mort de vrais dirigeants et pas juste les trouffions envoyés pour le capturer. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique et considérer le temps comme son allié. Même si dans sa position, c'était une ligne de pensée difficile, tout son corps tendu lui hurlant de fuir.

L'ouverture brusque du verrou de la porte le fit sursauter. Son dos était si raide qu'il lui faisait presque plus mal encore que ses poignets ou ses chevilles.

Il entendit des pas qui s'approchaient de lui et ferma les yeux, analysant la situation et attendant les premiers coups ou les premières questions. Il paria rapidement sur un combo des deux.

Il compta au moins trois paires de bottes. C'était beaucoup. Ils se méfiaient de lui. C'était gratifiant. Ou alors chacun voulait y aller de sa petite beigne au Général dont le visage s'était affiché sur tous les canaux gérés par le Premier Ordre. A peine trente ans et déjà Général, plutôt belle gueule et ambitieux, ça avait dû beaucoup faire jaser. Hux, lui, savait qu'il n'était là que grâce à ses compétences et ses projets pour l'Ordre. Dont la plupart étaient classés. Mais il n'était pas naïf et savait que sa carrière éclair avait fait des jaloux et des envieux. Et que tout ce qu'il représentait était le cauchemar de la Résistance. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient tous envie de le claquer.

A sa grande surprise, on le détacha. Ils étaient pourtant toujours en hyperespace. Une fois debout, des mains se posèrent sur son corps et il retint un mouvement de recul. On venait le fouiller, vérifier qu'il ne portait pas sur lui d'émetteur. C'était généralement une procédure qu'on réalisait sur un prisonnier avant de l'embarquer mais dans les affres du combat, cela n'avait pas été fait. Ou la Résistance n'était qu'un ramassis d'incapables. Toujours était-il qu'on le fouilla sous toutes les coutures, manuellement et avec un détecteur. Hux se laissa faire. Il n'avait rien à cacher. La seule puce avait été implantée dans la navette qu'ils avaient abandonnée derrière eux.

Mais lorsque son geôlier se redressa et qu'il en sentit la chaleur tout près de lui, il lança sa tête en avant. Il n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi il l'avait fait. Un dernier réflexe de défense, un inutile sursaut d'orgueil peut-être, ou encore la volonté de leur prouver qu'ils n'avaient pas encore gagné et que Hux ne capitulerait jamais. Son front rencontra une surface molle et il y eut un craquement et un cri.

_ Saloperie de petite fouine ! cria un homme et un poing s'écrasa sur la joue de Hux.

Il tomba au sol, sonné par le coup rudement porté.

_ Tu vas bien ? s'enquit une voix féminine.

Hux se doutait que ce n'était pas à lui qu'on s'adressait. S'appuyant sur ses poignets douloureux, il essayait de se remettre debout mais trop étourdi, ses jambes ne faisaient que glisser sur le sol froid sans parvenir à le soutenir.

_ Il m'a cassé le nez, se plaignit l'homme d'une voix nasillarde qui fit sourire Hux malgré la douleur.

Ca en avait valu la peine. Ca en avait vraiment valu la peine. Et tant pis pour les conséquences.

_ On le rattache ! ordonna la femme.

Hux fut jeté sans ménagement sur son siège et on lui repassa ses liens en les serrant encore plus fort. Il n'aurait pas cru cela possible. Une partie de son esprit lui suggéra qu'on devrait peut-être l'amputer une fois à destination. Il sentait aussi un filet de sang couler sur sa joue là où il s'était pris le coup. Il pensa vaguement qu'il allait tacher son uniforme. Qui devait de toute façon se trouver dans un état lamentable. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à sourire.

Il recula autant que possible lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de tissu tout près de lui. Il était certain qu'il allait de nouveau être frappé. Au lieu de cela, la femme lui parla d'une voix impatiente mais maîtrisée.

_ Vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire ça, le sermonna-t-elle.

Hux ne répondit pas. Elle soupira.

_ Tenez, ajouta-t-elle.

Ce qui laissa Hux perplexe l'espace d'un instant.

Puis le sac fut relevé pour juste découvrir sa bouche. Il sentit le métal froid d'une gourde se presser contre ses lèvres.

_ Dépêchez-vous, insista la femme, c'est tout ce que vous aurez avant la fin du voyage.

L'eau était tiède mais c'était mieux que rien. Hux but mais raisonnablement. Il n'avait pas envie d'aggraver son problème de vessie et après son coup d'éclat, il était improbable qu'on le détache pour qu'il se soulage. Tant pis, se répéta-t-il une fois de plus, ça en avait valu la peine.

Puis les pas s'éloignèrent et la porte claqua. Hux était de nouveau seul.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et la laissa rouler sur son épaule. Elle était désormais très douloureuse. Trop pour qu'il puisse encore réfléchir à son évasion.

« *** »

Hux aurait aimé s'endormir, faire passer plus vite un voyage dont il ne parvenait à évaluer la durée. Sa joue lui faisait mal, sa lèvre lui faisait mal, sa tête, ses poignets, ses chevilles lui faisaient mal et malgré cela son estomac commençait à réclamer.

Alors il laissa son esprit divaguer. Quelle déchéance pour lui après la gloire éphémère qu'il avait connu. Une ascension vertigineuse grâce à un travail ininterrompu depuis l'enfance, la reconnaissance de son père, décédé peu avant qu'il ne reçoive ses galons de Général, la rencontre avec le Leader Suprême, impressionné par le projet titanesque que Hux lui avait soumis. C'était grâce à cela qu'il avait obtenu son grade. Et le commandement du Finalizer. Au final, il n'en aurait eu la charge que deux petits mois.

Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter le croiseur. Ca avait été son erreur. Mais la perspective de passer quelques jours en compagnie de sa famille avec laquelle il n'avait pas encore fêté sa promotion avait été la plus forte. Boire un verre sur la tombe de son père en lui assurant qu'il poursuivait ses idéaux… leurs idéaux… avait également été une vraie motivation.

C'était sur le trajet du retour, bien moins sécurisé qu'un déplacement officiel, qu'il s'était fait attaquer.

Il soupira.

Il supposait qu'il n'avait pas été ciblé au hasard. Le Premier Ordre comptait un nombre conséquent de Généraux mais c'était lui entre eux tous qui avait été visé.

La Résistance aurait pu l'attaquer pour le symbole, car son nom résonnait encore sur toutes les lèvres influentes de la galaxie. Auquel cas, il aurait été abattu de suite. Le message aurait été d'autant plus fort. Ou elle aurait aussi pu voir en lui, en raison de son jeune âge, une proie facile à qui il serait aisé de soutirer des informations. Le type au nez cassé pouvait témoigner du fait que ça ne serait pas aussi simple. La dernière hypothèse, la bonne d'après Hux si les Résistants avaient un peu de jugeote, était qu'ils avaient compris que le Général avait une mission de la plus haute importance à remplir. Que cela les inquiétait et que c'était pour en découvrir plus qu'ils lui avaient mis la main dessus.

Hux serra les mâchoires et cilla sous la douleur. Jamais il ne dévoilerait quoique ce soit de l'arme dont il avait dessiné les plans et entamé la construction quelques semaines auparavant. C'était son grand projet, sa destinée et il mourrait probablement avant de la voir achevée. Mais il ne la vendrait pas à la Résistance, même s'ils lui coupaient les orteils et les doigts un à un avec un pince rouillée.

Il sentit une haine brûlante lui remonter dans les entrailles et il en toussa. Sa respiration était toujours entravée par le sac et un filet de bave coula sur son menton. Il eut beau se contorsionner, il ne parvint pas à l'essuyer.

Il jura. Ce n'était que le début. Il ne devait pas s'agacer pour des choses aussi bénignes alors que les vraies épreuves n'avaient pas encore commencé.

Dès qu'il sortirait de cette pièce, il devait tout faire pour accumuler un maximum d'informations sur la position et les ressources de la Résistance, s'enfuir et ramener tous ces détails au Leader Suprême pour l'assurer de sa fidélité au Premier Ordre.

Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Hux était né dans l'Empire, avait grandi dans le chaos et vivait désormais pour l'Ordre.

La décélération du cargo quittant l'hyperespace lui provoqua un haut le cœur et il ravala avec dégoût le flot de bile qui était remonté dans sa bouche. Il avait passé la plus grande période de sa vie à bord de vaisseaux et jamais encore cela ne lui était arrivé. Il mit cet incident sur le compte du stress. Il aurait aimé avoir un peu d'eau pour atténuer le goût acide.

Il inspira profondément pour aider son corps à se détendre. Ils étaient certainement bientôt arrivés à destination. Cette fois-ci, Hux ne devait pas paniquer et compter les couloirs et les tournants par lesquels on le mènerait. Il savait qu'on ne lui retirerait pas le sac avant qu'il ne soit sécurisé dans une cellule ou une salle d'interrogation. Il devait donc se reporter sur ses autres sens que la vue pour récolter la moindre parcelle d'information.

Forçant son cerveau à rester attentif malgré la douleur, il écouta le bruit des moteurs qui ralentissaient, la légère secousse de l'entrée dans l'atmosphère, le freinage délicat à l'approche d'une piste d'atterrissage. Il crut déceler les signes d'autres navettes autour d'eux et supposa qu'ils étaient escortés jusqu'à la base où on le menait.

Il supposait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à entendre le bruit des pas de ses ravisseurs qui viendraient le détacher. Hux se demanda si le type au nez cassé serait là. Et s'il aurait l'occasion de lui mettre un second coup de boule, juste comme ça, pour le plaisir. Avec un peu de chance, il se ferait cogner l'autre pommette, histoire de remettre un peu de symétrie dans son visage.

La secousse de l'appareil touchant le sol lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Ses poignets allaient être rouges pendant des jours. Enfin, s'il n'était pas pelé vivant pour ses secrets d'ici là.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que la lourde porte ne s'ouvre. De nouveau, il compta trois personnes. Mais aucun ne lui adressa la parole, il était donc incapable de déterminer s'il avait affaire aux mêmes individus. Il ne tenta pas plus d'engager la conversation. Son attention était déjà entièrement focalisée sur le chemin par lequel on allait le guider.

Deux grosses paires de mains lui agrippèrent solidement les bras pendant qu'un autre type le détachait, d'abord au niveau des poignets, puis des chevilles. Les gestes étaient sûrs et précis. Rapides aussi. Ils se méfiaient de lui et de ses réflexes violents. Cela l'amusa.

Quand on le poussa sans ménagement hors de la pièce, il compta ses pas, et mémorisa chaque tournant. Il était peu probable qu'il se retrouve de nouveau dans le même vaisseau mais dans sa position, le moindre détail pouvait avoir son importance.

Il fut surpris quand ses pieds rencontrèrent la surface inclinée d'une rampe. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir marché bien plus longtemps lorsqu'il avait été amené à l'intérieur. Probablement un effet de la panique.

On le fit descendre lentement. Il sentit une brise douce qui agitait délicatement le sac sur son visage et inspira profondément l'air frais qui embaumait la forêt.

C'était déjà une indication. Ils étaient dans une base, dissimulée en pleine nature. Il faisait également jour. Il ne voyait rien si ce n'était une lumière apaisante qui passait à travers les fibres.

Il baissa les yeux. Il tiqua lorsqu'il aperçut par la mince ouverture ses propres pieds. Les liens qui l'avaient si longuement entravé avaient abimé le cuir de ses bottes. Au-delà, il ne voyait qu'un sol bitumé et au-dessus de sa tête résonnait un ballet incessant de navettes. Il était donc sur une grosse structure, avec de nombreux pilotes et vaisseaux.

Et pourtant, il n'entendait nulle voix humaine. Il pouvait aisément se les imaginer, tous ces chiens de Résistants, formant une haie d'honneur autour de lui, l'observant, le jugeant. Il se força à se redresser autant qu'il le pouvait. Jamais il ne se laisserait humilier et il n'avait pas à avoir honte de qui il était.

Le rythme auquel on le guidait était bien plus lent que précédemment et Hux s'attendait à se prendre un projectile à tout instant, depuis un caillou jusqu'à un tir de blaster. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'on le parade ainsi sur le tarmac ?

Mais rien ne vint. Et pourtant, la balade fut longue, mettant à mal son crâne douloureux, ses chevilles enflées et sa vessie pleine. Pas une seconde il ne relâcha la droiture de sa posture.

_ Attention, le prévint la même voix féminine que celle qu'il avait entendue sur le cargo.

Tout autour de lui s'assombrit et il baissa les yeux pour découvrir une salve d'escaliers qui s'enfonçait sous terre. Les Résistants se cachaient donc tels des animaux dans un terrier.

Il ne put retenir un reniflement méprisant et l'un des gardes qui enserraient toujours ses bras menottés raffermit son emprise. Hux sut qu'il était tenté de le jeter en bas des marches. C'était un sentiment qu'il connaissait bien.

Les tunnels s'enfonçaient bien plus loin que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Ils avaient d'abord traversé ce qu'il avait deviné être une salle de commande. Sous le sac, il avait perçu des lumières bleutées clignotantes et le bip sonore de radars et de matériel de communication. C'était là que ses geôliers avaient de nouveau pressé le pas, le poussant dans le dos pour le faire avancer plus vite. Ca n'avait pas empêché Hux de songer aux dégâts qu'il pourrait faire s'il parvenait à pénétrer ici, armé d'un blaster ou mieux, d'explosifs !

A pas rapides, ils avaient longé de nombreux couloirs dont Hux avait déterminé le métrage et noté chaque tournant. Ici, la lumière était un peu plus présente que dans la salle de contrôle, notamment grâce à la présence de néons incrustés dans les murs. Il supposa qu'il était désormais dans les espaces de vie.

On le guida toujours plus loin, jusqu'aux confins du complexe souterrain. S'il voulait s'échapper, il allait devoir parcourir un sacré bout de chemin avant de retrouver l'air libre. Voilà qui allait lui demander une préparation minutieuse. Cela ne lui faisait pas peur.

Il fut stoppé brusquement et son souffle court se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Il ne se souvenait même plus de ce que cela faisait de respirer sans un sac sur le crâne. Et il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si ce qui lui coulait sur la joue était de la sueur ou le sang de sa blessure qui s'était rouverte.

Il entendit une porte grincer sur ses gonds et fronça le nez. La Résistance n'était même pas capable d'entretenir son matériel ! Et cela ne l'aiderait pas à rester discret s'il trouvait un moyen de sortir… Mais ça, supposait-il, c'était un problème pour plus tard.

On le fit entrer dans une salle dont il pensa qu'elle serait sa cellule. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, elle était étonnamment bien éclairée. Les pièces dans lesquelles on confinait les prisonniers sur le Finalizer étaient minuscules et plongées dans une pénombre presque totale.

Quant au sol, il était d'un blanc immaculé sur lequel se reflétait un néon au plafond. Hux songea brièvement que le rouge de son sang ressortirait particulièrement bien dans un tel environnement.

Il sentit une goutte couler sur sa joue jusqu'à la pointe de son menton. Quand elle tomba au sol, elle était translucide. Ce n'était qu'un peu de transpiration. Il en était presque déçu.

On lui fit faire quelques pas puis se retourner et une main lourde le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise de métal dont le froid lui remonta le long de la colonne. Son arrière-train était déjà endolori des heures passées dans l'inconfort du vaisseau. Ce n'était guère mieux ici et jamais il n'avait autant regretté le fauteuil de son bureau à bord du Finalizer. Dans un premier temps, il avait failli le faire remplacer, car trop confortable, trop complaisant. La charge de travail avait fait qu'il n'en avait jamais eu le temps mais il pensait désormais avec regret à son moelleux outrancier.

Comme sur le cargo, on attacha ses chevilles aux pieds de la chaise. Comme s'il avait une chance de s'enfuir maintenant, avec tous les yeux braqués sur lui et possiblement des gardes armés dans tous les coins.

Ses mains restèrent simplement menottées dans son dos. Ses épaules lui faisaient mal. S'il devait être attaché, il aurait au moins aimé ramener ses bras vers l'avant de son corps. Mais il n'allait pas leur faire le plaisir de leur demander quoique ce soit.

Il ne put cependant retenir un hoquet et une furtive grimace lorsque le sac fut retiré. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu. Il plissa les yeux pour s'habituer à la brusque lumière qui agressait ses pupilles au point que des larmes montèrent. Il s'efforça de les contenir mais une coula tout de même, se mêlant à la trainée de sueur.

Il cligna rapidement des paupières, forçant son regard à se focaliser au plus vite sur son environnement. Ce qu'il identifia tout d'abord fut le dos d'une femme aux cheveux attachés, qui sortait de la pièce. Il supposa qu'elle était celle qui l'avait accompagné tout au long du voyage et que c'était elle qui avait pris l'initiative de retirer le sac qui masquait sa vue et entravait sa respiration.

Ses poumons aussi brûlèrent d'ailleurs quand l'oxygène y afflua de nouveau et Hux sentit sa tête tourner pendant quelques secondes. Il serra les dents, se forçant à demeurer immobile.

La lourde porte de métal se referma avec son grincement sinistre derrière la femme, sa serrure antique claquant dans le silence de la cellule.

Quand après quelques secondes, il parvint à retrouver le contrôle de son corps, Hux regarda autour de lui. Il était seul, bien évidemment. Un prisonnier de son rang n'était pas jeté dans une fosse commune avec des grouillots de bas étage. Et l'endroit où on l'avait enfermé était étonnamment propre.

Ce qui frappa tout d'abord Hux fut la blancheur des lieux. Le sol, les murs, le plafond, tout était éclatant. Même les draps de la petite couchette fixée à un mur sur sa droite paraissaient tout droit sortis de la blanchisserie. Il détesta se l'avouer mais cela lui plut. Rien n'était plus insupportable pour lui que le désordre. Et il s'était vraiment attendu à passer les prochaines semaines de sa vie au fond d'un cachot avec seulement un peu de paille pour dormir.

Les seules touches un peu colorées étaient le gris du métal qui brillait sous les lampes trop fortes. Il y avait le cadre du lit, mais aussi la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, la table qui se trouvait face à lui et de l'autre côté, un second siège entièrement identique à celui sur lequel il se trouvait. S'il tendait le cou vers la gauche, il pouvait aussi deviner un lavabo qui lui rappela à nouveau sa soif et un siège de toilettes auquel sa vessie pleine réagit avec enthousiasme. Il n'y avait évidemment pas de miroir ou quoique ce soit pouvant servir d'arme. Juste une brosse à dents, un savon et une serviette posée sur le côté. Sommaire mais bien plus que ce que Hux avait prédit.

Il tenta de se lever, son corps lui réclamant de soulager sa soif et ses envies pressantes. Mais il était solidement attaché et les pieds de la chaise étaient soudés au sol. Après un bref examen, il constata que c'était également le cas pour la table. Ils étaient vraiment très méfiants. Voyaient-ils déjà Hux tentant de fuir à travers les couloirs infinis avec simplement une table pour arme ? C'était grotesque !

Après, un pied de table bien aiguisé…

Il se nota d'explorer cette piste lorsqu'il serait détaché. Parce que forcément, on allait le détacher à un moment ou à un autre. A titre personnel, Hux préfèrerait que ce soit avant qu'il ne souille son pantalon. Mais cela faisait peut-être partie de la torture à venir.

Au final, explorer la pièce du regard ne lui prit pas plus de quelques secondes. Il repéra aussi dans un coin l'objectif d'une caméra vers laquelle il regretta de ne pas pouvoir faire un geste obscène et il supposa qu'il devait également y avoir des micros dissimulés. Peut-être au cas où il débiterait ses plus gros secrets dans son sommeil. Cela le fit renifler d'amusement. Au moins ses geôliers verraient-ils qu'il n'était pas plus inquiet que cela quant à son sort. Du moins extérieurement. Intérieurement, il avait tout de même du mal à contrôler cette pointe de panique qui s'accrochait à ses tripes. Il ne craignait pas la torture ou la mort, se répétait-il, mais ne pas avoir le plein contrôle des évènements de sa vie était pour lui inhabituel. Et inquiétant.

Il sentit monter le besoin de s'enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes, tic nerveux qu'il était parvenu à bannir des années auparavant.

Alors, il fixa son regard sur la porte face à lui et régula son souffle, respiration après respiration. Au bout de ce qu'il estimait être plusieurs minutes, son corps était plus détendu et son cerveau plus clair. La sensation de faim était même de retour.

Et quand le verrou claqua de nouveau, brisant le silence étouffant de la pièce, il était prêt. Du moins, autant qu'il aurait pu l'être lorsqu'il découvrit dans l'embrasure la silhouette du Général Organa.

Pendant sa capture, Hux avait songé, voir espéré, la rencontrer un jour. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle serait le premier visage qu'il apercevrait. Cela le déstabilisa l'espace d'un instant. Et il eut l'impression d'être face à une de ces vidéos de propagande de la République, là où il l'avait tant vue. Il pensa furtivement qu'elle n'était pas réelle mais juste un hologramme qui n'était là que pour pervertir son esprit.

Il se souvenait encore de la manière méprisante dont son père évoquait l'ancienne princesse d'Alderaan et le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans la chute de l'Empire. Il sentit un relent de haine l'atteindre et il supposa que cela se voyait sur son visage car les traits jusqu'à présent neutres d'Organa se durcirent.

Elle s'avança vers lui, un datapad à la main, et là seulement il réalisa à quel point elle était minuscule. Mais elle émanait de cette confiance qu'ont ceux qui ont longtemps dirigé des troupes et qui sont certains de la légitimité de leurs actions. C'était le genre de stature que Hux tentait d'atteindre au quotidien. Et même lui devait bien reconnaître qu'il la trouva impressionnante lorsqu'elle s'installa avec un calme olympien sur la chaise face à la sienne.

Il n'était séparé d'elle que par la table sur laquelle elle posa ses mains et Hux supposa que s'il crachait, il pouvait certainement la toucher.

Mais il était mieux éduqué que cela. C'était le genre de réaction qu'il réservait pour le futur, au cas où l'enfermement le rendait momentanément fou.

Il ne tressaillit pas quand Organa chercha son regard et il le soutint le plus longtemps possible, le menton haut et la mine défiante. Il pouvait tenir des heures ainsi si c'était nécessaire. Mais Leia Organa, contrairement à Hux, n'avait pas des heures à tuer et elle prit la parole en premier.

_ J'aurais aimé que vous soyez détaché pour tenir cet entretien dans les conditions les plus humaines possibles, fit-elle paisiblement, mais on m'a informée que vous aviez adopté une attitude violente lors du transport.

_ Attaquer ma navette et tuer mon escorte m'est également apparu comme une attitude violente. J'ai à peine effleuré un de vos hommes, répondit-il froidement. Et il me l'a bien rendu.

Il aurait aimé que la plaie sur sa joue se rouvre à cet instant, juste pour observer la réaction d'Organa. Elle avait probablement vu bien des combats mais elle ne devait plus beaucoup aller sur le terrain et la vue du sang frais la ferait peut-être frémir.

Nullement décontenancée, elle se pencha vers Hux.

_ Vous avez cassé le nez de mon meilleur pilote, précisa-t-elle comme si cela allait faire culpabiliser Hux le moins du monde.

Il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire en coin. S'il avait eu quelqu'un d'important pour la Résistance, c'était encore mieux.

Devant son silence, Leia Organa consulta son datapad et parut y lire quelques lignes. Hux se doutait que ce n'était là que de l'esbroufe. Une femme de sa trempe devait avoir parfaitement préparé cet entretien et savait exactement où elle allait. Mais ces petits temps de pause devaient servir à semer le doute dans l'esprit du prisonnier. Là encore, une technique avec laquelle il était parfaitement familier et qui ne fonctionnerait pas sur lui.

_ Sheev Hux, dit-elle d'une voix ferme en posant son datapad à ses côtés. Un nom de dictateur.

_ Un nom d'empereur, contra-t-il, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds même par une des légendes de la galaxie.

Elle leva un sourcil, visiblement amusée par son effronterie et la promptitude de ses répliques.

_ Pour que votre père vous donne le prénom de Palpatine, reprit-elle toujours aussi calmement, il devait le tenir en très haute estime.

_ Tout comme votre propre père d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, remarqua-t-il de la même manière.

Elle eut un moment de pause, comme si la pique de Hux avait fait mouche. Il doutait cependant qu'elle se laisse déstabiliser aussi facilement.

_ Mon père, reprit-elle d'un ton qu'elle utiliserait sur un enfant un peu lent, a su reconnaître ses erreurs, ce que n'a jamais fait votre père, il me semble.

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux.

_ Mon père a su apprendre des erreurs du vôtre et a aidé l'Ordre à renaître des cendres de l'Empire.

Elle pencha la tête de côté comme pour le jauger.

_ J'ai des choses plus urgentes à faire que de débattre des mérites de nos géniteurs respectifs, reprit-elle. Même si la discussion pourrait se révéler enrichissante. Cependant mon cher Sheev… vous permettez que je vous appelle Sheev ?

_ Je ne préfèrerais pas, Leia.

De nouveau, elle marqua une longue pause pour le scruter. Et possiblement le juger.

_ Comme vous le voulez. Je disais donc, monsieur Hux…

_ Général.

_ Pardon ?

_ Général Hux.

Cette fois, elle eut pour lui un sourire condescendant qu'il détesta.

_ Vous m'en voyez désolée mais je ne reconnais pas votre titre comme légitime.

_ Considérez donc cela comme réciproque, fit-il un peu sèchement, piqué au vif.

La Résistance lui avait peut-être volé sa liberté mais jamais ils ne pourraient le démettre de ses mérites militaires.

Elle opina, comme si elle comprenait son point de vue.

_ Je disais donc, reprit-elle sans adresser davantage le sujet, monsieur Hux, que l'Ordre a fait de vous un de ses piliers en un temps jamais vu pour un jeune soldat. Et même si la position de votre père a dû jouer un…

Il serra les poings derrière son dos. Elle devait savoir qu'elle avait touché juste. Personne n'aimait voir ses accomplissements réduits à un simple piston. Et même si la remarque le blessait et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de bondir de sa chaise et de lui crier au visage la réalité des choses, de son travail, de son implication, il se força à rester immobile, tordant juste avec nervosité ses doigts dissimulés derrière lui. Il ne répondrait pas à une provocation aussi ridicule.

_ … je suppose que vous devez tout de même avoir des qualités personnelles qui ont poussé Snoke à faire de vous ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Quelles sont-elles, monsieur Hux ? Qu'avez-vous montré à Snoke pour qu'il fasse de vous la figure forte de son armée ?

Hux fut tenté de répondre « mon cul », mais c'était mesquin, même dans sa position actuelle. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle le prenne au mot et qu'elle s'imagine qu'il avait couché pour arriver là où il était aujourd'hui. La remarque sur les appuis de son père avait été bien suffisante.

Alors, il décida de recourir à un nouveau moyen de défense, le silence. Le projet Starkiller était la réponse qu'elle attendait. Mais elle n'aurait rien de lui. Il la laisserait dans l'ignorance de l'arme gigantesque qui un jour balaierait cette ridicule République et leurs alliés, laissant le champ libre au Premier Ordre pour réinstaurer un système de gouvernance efficace au sein de la galaxie. Et même s'il devait mourir en captivité, les plans étaient prêts et l'arme verrait le jour. Ce serait son dernier cadeau à l'Ordre. Il espérait juste que les livres d'histoire retiendraient qu'il en avait été l'instigateur.

Leia Organa le fixa longuement. Il était impossible pour lui d'évaluer le temps avec précision mais il estima que cela devait bien être une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il ne baissa pas le regard. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche non plus.

_ Monsieur Hux, reprit-elle finalement, je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose. On n'atteint pas un grade tel que le vôtre sans de solides justifications. Je veux savoir quelles sont-elles. Et je le saurai. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle laissa le poids de ses paroles tomber dans le silence de la pièce. Hux se retint de frémir. Sa vessie se crispa. Dans son dos coula une unique goutte de sueur. Le calme des mots ne dissimulait pas la force de la menace.

Il resta de marbre.

_ Où est donc passée votre langue si bien aiguisée, monsieur Hux ? poussa-t-elle de ce même ton plein de fermeté.

Hux se mit à compter dans sa tête. C'était un moyen simple de se focaliser sur autre chose que sur les questions qu'elle lui posait.

Il était arrivé à cent-vingt-sept quand elle soupira et secoua la tête.

_ Vous savez monsieur Hux, vous nous feriez gagner beaucoup de temps à tous les deux si vous coopériez immédiatement.

Cent-trente-trois, cent-trente-quatre…

Sa voix était déjà plus loin.

_ Je ne sais pas si à votre âge vous l'avez réalisé, monsieur Hux, mais la guerre n'est pas un sprint. C'est un marathon. Et j'ai beaucoup d'expérience en la matière. Et les moyens de vous garder dans cette cellule de nombreuses années si nécessaire.

Cent-soixante-seize, cent-soixante-dix-sept…

_ Bien, conclut-elle en posant les mains à plat sur la table. Je suppose que vous êtes aussi borné qu'impertinent.

Elle se leva et se pencha vers lui. Il redressa la tête. Vu d'aussi près, son visage accusait les années passées et elle avait plus de rides de grimace que de sourire.

_ Si vous changez d'avis, faites donc un signe à la caméra. Nous serions ravi de recevoir votre déposition quelle que soit l'heure, même en pleine nuit, lorsque votre âme sera peut-être torturée par les crimes du Premier Ordre.

Cette fois, il ne put retenir un reniflement et les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent imperceptiblement. Le Premier Ordre n'était pas plus criminel que la Résistance et sur le long terme, serait capable d'apaiser la galaxie, même s'il s'agissait d'un but réclamant quelques sacrifices. Mais au moins eux, contrairement à la République, assumaient les moyens de leur finalité.

_ J'ai bon espoir de vous faire changer d'avis monsieur Hux, reprit-elle, nullement décontenancée par son amusement. Après tout, vous restez un être humain.

Et sur cette dernière réplique, elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce à pas mesurés, son datapad sous le bras.

Hux pensait voir une fois de plus la porte qui se refermerait, le laissant seul avec son estomac vide et sa vessie pleine. Au lieu de cela, Organa partie, un gros costaud et deux gardes armés pénétrèrent dans sa cellule.

_ Ne faites pas un geste, prévint le costaud d'une voix hostile. Rien ne ferait plus plaisir à mes amis que de vous canarder si vous leur en donnez l'occasion.

Hux décida que ces types ne valaient même pas la peine qu'il ouvre la bouche. Défier Leia Organa était une chose, risquer bêtement de se faire tirer dessus par des grouillots de base en était une autre.

Les blasters pointés sur lui, Hux regarda l'homme qui lui avait parlé s'agenouiller près de sa chaise et libérer ses chevilles l'une après l'autre. Quand il se releva, Hux crut que le type allait lui mettre un coup de boule, peut-être pour venger le pilote à qui Hux avait cassé le nez. Il retint un mouvement de recul et le costaud ne poursuivit pas son geste à peine esquissé. A la place, il défit ses menottes et Hux résista à l'envie déchirante de frotter ses poignets meurtris.

Pas de signe de faiblesse ! se répéta-t-il pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée dans sa cellule.

Puis, sans un mot mais sans le quitter du regard, les trois hommes ressortirent de la pièce. A peine la lourde porte claquant dans sa serrure, Hux bondit de sa chaise et se précipita vers les toilettes.

Il y vomit un flot de bile, détestant l'idée qu'une caméra était pointée vers lui.

« *** »

Allongé sur son lit, Hux se demandait si l'ennui faisait partie de la torture envisagée par Leia Organa. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux jours qu'il avait été enfermé et il n'avait toujours vu personne.

Le temps n'était pas très difficile à estimer. Le soir, on éteignait sa cellule, le matin, on la rallumait, inondant ses yeux encore endormis de la lumière trop vive des néons. On lui servait également trois repas par jour. Là encore, il était surpris. La nourriture n'était pas pire… pas meilleure non plus… que sur le Finalizer. Une nourriture militaire, simple, trop cuite mais qui remplissait l'estomac.

A part ça, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire.

La première fois, en plus du plateau repas, on lui avait fait passer des vêtements propres, d'une blancheur aussi immaculée que la cellule et qui lui donnait l'impression de passer ses journées en pyjama. Le t-shirt était un peu trop large au niveau des épaules, et le pantalon de toile pendait aux fesses. Il regrettait la coupe parfaite de ses uniformes, même s'il s'était débarrassé sans peine de celui qu'il avait porté lors de son enlèvement. Il sentait la sueur et le sang. Une voix anonyme lui avait ordonné de le passer par la trappe de la porte avec son plateau repas vide et il avait obtempéré.

Il avait également pensé, l'espace d'un instant, à ne pas manger, lorsque pour la première fois de la nourriture avait été glissée dans sa cellule. Mais ça aurait été contreproductif. Même s'il ne savait pas comment, il avait toujours dans l'idée de s'échapper et pour cela, il devait conserver un corps performant et un esprit clair.

Pour le moment, il n'avait pas vraiment de plan. Il avait fait le tour de sa cellule, mais il n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse l'aider. C'était un espace conçu pour qu'il ne puisse rien transformer en arme improvisée. Même récupérer le pied d'une chaise ou de la table se révèlerait difficile après un premier examen. En plus, avec la caméra qui tournait en permanence… Même sur ses plateaux repas, tout était découpé et on ne lui fournissait pour manger qu'une ridicule cuillère en plastique qui ne suffirait même pas à éborgner un nouveau-né.

Il n'avait même rien trouvé pour marquer le temps sur un des murs. Il avait tenté de gratter des marques avec le manche de sa brosse à dents mais il n'avait même pas réussi à entamer la couche de peinture épaisse. S'il était là pour des années, comme l'avait prédit Organa, il se voyait mal frotter le mur pendant une bonne heure pour arriver à un résultat.

Mais peut-être y viendrait-il un jour si les choses continuaient ainsi. Cela lui fournirait au moins une distraction.

L'autre solution à laquelle il avait songé, avait été de se mordre jusqu'au sang. Un calendrier de traces rouges sur les murs blancs serait du plus bel effet. Dommage que le sang ternisse en séchant. Ca l'avait dissuadé de le faire. Ca et la perspective de passer pour un dément. Il ne voulait pas être perçu comme s'il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens et apte à assumer ses actes. Tout ce qu'il avait accompli jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'il comptait accomplir si un jour il sortait d'ici, c'était et ce serait de sa pleine volonté. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas que la Résistance croit l'avoir déjà brisé en deux jours à peine.

Alors, à part pour l'heure du matin où il faisait des exercices physiques, mangeait son petit-déjeuner et se nettoyait au lavabo en regrettant amèrement l'absence de douche, il passait le plus clair de son temps à réfléchir sur les manières possibles de s'enfuir, depuis les plus réalistes jusqu'aux plus délirantes. En fait, avec le recul, elles paraissaient toutes délirantes.

Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Un début de barbe commençait à crisser sous ses doigts. Il plissa le nez de dégoût. Il détestait ne pas être impeccable. C'était comme ses cheveux qui ne cessaient de lui tomber sur le front maintenant qu'il était privé de gel. Il s'agissait de détails qui dans sa situation auraient dû lui paraître insignifiants mais ils étaient le signe que la Résistance commençait déjà à le déposséder de ce qui faisait le vrai lui. Il ne se laisserait pas changer aussi facilement.

Il serra les doigts et sentit son poignet le tirer. Il l'observa longuement. Un anneau violet le cerclait là où ses menottes avaient abimé la chair. Mais il n'y avait pas de trace d'infection. Juste une douleur lancinante de temps à autre. D'ici une dizaine de jours, il supposait qu'il n'en resterait plus rien.

Dommage, pensa-t-il. Le violet mettait au moins un peu de couleur dans le blanc de la pièce. Ca et ses cheveux roux. Sinon, entre la pâleur de sa peau et de ses vêtements, il pouvait probablement passer pour presque invisible, installé ainsi sur son matelas.

Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il perçut du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte de sa cellule. Habituellement, il n'entendait pas âme qui vive à part lorsqu'on lui apportait ses repas et il était bien trop tôt pour cela. Il avait rendu le plateau de son déjeuner peu de temps auparavant.

Il se redressa en position assise lorsque le verrou claqua. S'il s'agissait d'Organa, il se rallongerait dans l'instant et tenterait de dormir. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'affronter son air condescendant et moqueur. Pas lorsqu'il n'avait pas les armes pour répliquer.

Mais la silhouette qui se glissa par l'ouverture n'avait rien à voir avec Organa. Hux se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas faire remarquer que ce n'était pas là la salle de bain. En effet, l'homme était vêtu d'une longue tunique qui n'était pas sans rappeler le peignoir dans lequel Hux s'enroulait parfois en sortant de la douche, lorsqu'il avait un peu de temps devant lui. Ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis qu'il avait été nommé Général, réalisa-t-il.

Puis le type se tourna vers lui et Hux retint un hoquet de surprise. Ce n'était pas l'homme en lui-même qui l'avait choqué, même si son visage était tout à fait particulier, avec un nez trop long, des lèvres trop épaisses et une myriade de grains de beauté qui lui donnait un faux-air d'adolescent boutonneux, alors qu'il devait avoir, à quelques années près, l'âge de Hux. Non, c'était plutôt ce qu'il représentait.

Entre les cheveux longs et la barbe éparse qui donnaient à Hux une furieuse envie d'attraper une paire de ciseaux ou un rasoir, et la tunique brune cachant une chemise légère, Hux était certain de ce à quoi il avait affaire.

Son père lui avait parlé de Darth Vader et de ses pouvoirs. De ces anciens guerriers capables de bouger des objets avec leur esprit, qui se combattaient à coup de sabres plutôt que de blasters et qui parfois rentraient dans la tête des autres. Hux avait plutôt considéré cela comme des mythes et de la superstition, même s'il avait déjà eu des doutes à propos du Leader Suprême à ce sujet…

Mais Hux était suffisamment cultivé pour savoir à quoi était supposé ressembler un Jedi. Et l'homme qui pliait désormais sa grande silhouette sur la chaise de métal un peu trop petite pour lui en était de toute évidence un. Ou du moins, il prétendait l'être.

C'était donc cela le plan d'Organa ? Le confronter à quelqu'un qui pouvait potentiellement lire ses pensées ? Hux fronça les sourcils et se mit à compter. Il espérait que ce serait une barrière suffisante contre les possibles pouvoirs de son interlocuteur. Il était presque certain que l'homme était un imposteur mais dans le doute…

Le soi-disant Jedi leva vers lui ses yeux sombres et Hux, malgré ses traits crispés, se força à soutenir son regard.

_ Général ? fit-il d'une voix grave qui aurait pu faire frémir Hux si les circonstances avaient été différentes.

Au lieu de cela, ce dernier s'enferma dans son silence mutin. Il n'avait pas parlé à Organa, il n'allait pas non plus parler à ce type. Même si celui-ci avait au moins la décence de l'appeler par son grade.

_ C'est moi qui serai en charge de vos interrogatoires, déclara-t-il avec un sourire encourageant qui creusa deux larges fossettes dans ses joues.

Décidément, son visage devenait de plus en plus grotesque de seconde en seconde, songea brièvement Hux en serrant la mâchoire avant de poursuivre son décompte.

Cinquante-trois, cinquante-quatre…

L'homme ne se laissa nullement déstabiliser par son attitude et continua son monologue sur le même ton badin.

_ Je m'appelle Ben.

(à suivre…)


	2. Chapter 2

_Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires pour le premier chapitre! J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite où on découvre un peu plus Ben. Le retard de publication était dû à mes vacances mais à partir de maintenant je serai en mesure de publier un chapitre tous les mercredis! A la semaine prochaine donc et bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions!_

"***"

Ben était revenu le lendemain, et le jour d'après, et celui encore après. Et à chaque fois, Hux adoptait la même attitude. Il se roulait en boule dans son lit, face au mur et tournant le dos au Jedi.

Ce dernier prenait quand même place sur la chaise et tentait d'engager la conversation. Mais Hux restait borné et silencieux. Alors Ben attendait pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Hux pouvait sentir ses yeux fixés sur son crâne. Il se demandait souvent si Ben tentait d'entrer dans son esprit. Alors il comptait. Aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Au bout d'un moment, Ben finissait par se lever et par sortir. La première fois, il l'avait salué avant de refermer la lourde porte de métal. Pas les fois suivantes. Et il avait semblé à Hux que la porte était claquée avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Cela était un petit amusement dans ses journées autrement bien mornes.

D'après ses calculs, cela faisait désormais une semaine qu'il était retenu prisonnier et à part Leia Organa et Ben, il n'avait vu personne, parlé à personne et il songeait qu'il allait peut-être perdre l'usage de sa voix s'il ne s'en servait pas plus. Cela n'allait pas suffire à le pousser à discuter avec Ben. Mais que les journées étaient longues…

Ses pensées tournaient en rond dans sa tête, ses plans d'évasion se mêlant inutilement les uns aux autres et il passait beaucoup trop de temps à somnoler. Il n'avait jamais été un gros dormeur mais l'oisiveté forcée commençait à changer ses habitudes.

Et puis il passait aussi de longues minutes à frotter la barbe qui lui couvrait désormais les joues, comme si ses doigts pouvaient magiquement faire disparaitre les poils qui lui mangeaient de plus en plus le visage. Tout comme il rêvait d'une douche. L'eau du lavabo lui permettait de rester propre mais la sensation du jet sur son corps lui manquait.

Au moins la veille lui avait-on livré avec son repas une tenue propre. Deux jours auparavant, il avait fait un cauchemar lors de l'une de ses siestes et s'était réveillé en sueur, lui qui prenait toujours soin d'ôter son t-shirt lors de ses séances matinales de gymnastique. Il avait ensuite traîné avec lui une odeur rance que seul le changement de vêtements avait réussi à faire disparaître.

Mais il ne se trouvait pas net. Lui pour qui la propreté était essentielle. Seulement voilà, réclamer un rasoir ou une douche signifierait parler à Ben, négocier, lâcher des informations et cela était hors de question. Hux songeait qu'il aurait préféré une bonne journée de torture physique plutôt que cet état quasi végétatif dans lequel il se sentait.

Si ça se trouvait, le Jedi attendait juste une baisse d'attention de sa part pour rentrer dans son cerveau et soutirer tous les secrets de Hux, depuis la construction de Starkiller jusqu'à la liste de ses anciens amants.

Ou alors il n'était pas plus Jedi que lui, le costume n'étant qu'une ruse, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il ne s'était pas encore forcé dans l'esprit de Hux.

La cellule s'ouvrit et Hux roula sur le côté pour éviter ne serait-ce que d'apercevoir Ben. Et par maintenant pur réflexe, il se mit à compter.

_ Général, le salua comme toujours la voix grave de son geôlier.

Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de prendre place sur la chaise comme toujours, il soupira longuement.

_ Je vois que vous n'êtes toujours pas décidé à me parler, Général. J'admire votre ténacité. Mais vous savez, j'ai des ordres. Je pense que c'est un concept que vous comprenez bien.

Il marqua une pause pour donner l'occasion à Hux de rebondir sur un sujet qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Celui-ci serra juste les dents.

Quarante-neuf, cinquante…

_ Je reviendrai donc chaque jour jusqu'à ce que vous soyez décidé à au moins me regarder.

Cinquante-huit, cinquante-neuf…

_ En attendant, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour vous.

Hux entendit le bruit d'un objet qu'on pose sur une table.

Soixante-trois, soixante-quatre…

_ J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Soixante-huit, soixante-neuf…

_ Je n'insiste pas pour aujourd'hui. Mais je reviendrai demain.

Au grand soulagement de Hux, Ben disparut sans attendre. Il cessa de compter et se redressa pour découvrir que sur sa table se trouvait désormais une petite pile de livres.

Il se leva pour s'en approcher mais ne les toucha pas. Il ne craignait pas qu'ils soient empoisonnés ou quoique ce soit du genre. Si la Résistance avait prévu de le tuer, ce serait fait depuis longtemps. Mais les saisir aurait été un aveu de faiblesse. Oui, il mourait d'ennui dans sa cellule et son cerveau habituellement bouillonnant d'idées et de projets ne trouvait de réconfort que dans le sommeil. Mais il n'allait pas céder à la tentation. Il allait prouver à Ben que la Résistance n'avait aucune emprise sur lui, qu'il était bien plus fort que cela.

Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes et il força ses mains à se détendre.

Il tourna le dos aux livres comme si ne plus les voir pouvait les lui faire oublier. Mais il sentait leur présence de la même manière qu'il avait senti le regard de Ben ces derniers jours.

Quand on glissa par la trappe au sol son repas du soir, il mangea pour la première fois assis sur son matelas, ignorant les ouvrages qui le narguaient toujours. De toute façon, il ne devait rien y avoir d'intéressant. Il s'agissait sûrement de pamphlets de propagande à la gloire de la République.

Et lorsqu'il rapporta son plateau à l'entrée, si ses yeux accrochèrent le titre d'un roman populaire qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lire, il effaça immédiatement l'information de sa mémoire.

Cette nuit-là il dormit très mal. Il mit cela sur le compte de la trop longue sieste qu'il avait fait en fin de matinée, avant l'arrivée de Ben.

Au petit matin, les livres étaient toujours là. Bien évidemment. Hux soulagea sa vessie, fit ses exercices, se nettoya, prit son petit-déjeuner et se lava les dents, le tout sans même une fois tourner la tête dans leur direction. Ses yeux se focalisaient sur le blanc des murs. Et quand Ben revint en début d'après-midi, Hux était fier d'avoir tenu une journée entière.

Le Jedi ne mentionna pas les livres. Il se contenta de poser quelques questions à Hux qui, comme toujours, ne lui donna aucune réponse. Que les questions soient anodines ou pas.

Lorsqu'il devint évident qu'une fois encore, Hux n'allait pas ouvrir la bouche, Ben repartit. Et Hux découvrit avec une certaine contrariété qu'il avait laissé les livres.

Il tint deux jours de plus, la pile le narguant sur la table à chaque fois que l'ennui lui broyait l'esprit et le moral. Penser à son évasion ne lui suffisait plus. Même si avec l'apparition de Ben dans sa vie, cette perspective avait pris une nouvelle tournure. Il s'était plus d'une fois imaginé cogner le Jedi avant de fuir par la porte qu'il aurait oublié de fermer. Dans ses fantaisies, Ben avait un visage absurde. Hux ne l'avait vu que la première fois qu'il était entré dans la cellule et tout ce qu'il en avait retenu c'était une masse de cheveux et une barbe risible encadrées d'oreilles ridicules et d'où pointait un nez immense. Cela lui donnait dans l'imagination de Hux un air de marionnette grotesque.

Mais même l'idée de vaincre physiquement un Jedi l'avait rapidement lassé. Si l'homme était bien ce qu'il supposait, Hux se ferait probablement ratatiner en moins de deux. Et derrière la porte, il y avait sûrement des gardes.

Hux se demandait quand même si Ben portait un sabre laser, l'arme des Jedis. Il n'en avait jamais vu et était curieux de ce à quoi cela pouvait ressembler. Mais il y avait là deux problèmes. Déjà, pour vérifier la présence du sabre, il aurait fallu qu'il regarde Ben. Ensuite, il aurait aussi fallu que Ben soit complètement idiot pour rendre visite à un prisonnier avec une arme pareille. Si les choses tournaient mal et que Hux volait le sabre, il pouvait faire de sacrés dégâts. Mais pour le moment, il avait peu d'éléments pour évaluer les performances intellectuelles du Jedi. Les quelques questions qu'il lui avait posé s'étaient révélées plutôt neutres et l'attitude de Hux ne l'avait pas amené à prolonger les discussions. Mais par défaut, Hux considérait tous les autres comme limités face à lui. Ben n'y faisait pas exception.

La preuve, continuellement, jour après jour, Ben essayait d'engager la conversation alors que le langage corporel de Hux était on ne pouvait plus clair.

Pourtant, ce fut après une de ses visites que Hux craqua.

Ben était une nouvelle fois reparti au bout de quelques minutes seulement et la perspective d'affronter un autre après-midi de lassitude et de sieste avait saisi Hux aux entrailles. Il avait l'impression que s'il continuait ainsi, il allait se désagréger et qu'on ne retrouverait plus que la poussière de son corps sur le matelas. Cela lui donna envie de hurler. Ou de frapper les murs jusqu'à y laisser les traces de ses poings ensanglantés.

A la place, il attrapa le premier livre de la pile et le lut jusqu'à l'extinction des lumières. Il ne toucha même pas au plateau repas qu'on lui fournit et qui disparut une demi-heure plus tard, récupéré par ses geôliers.

L'histoire était tout ce que détestait Hux. Une romance stupide avec des personnages aux réactions irrationnelles et à l'honneur mal placé. Mais lorsque la lumière revint le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il fit quand il ouvrit les yeux après sa première vraie nuit de sommeil, fut de récupérer le livre resté sur son matelas pour continuer.

Car même s'il soupirait ou roulait des yeux à chaque page devant l'idiotie de la chose, au moins lire lui donnait quelque chose sur quoi canaliser sa colère et sa frustration et surtout cela faisait sortir son cerveau de cette pièce trop blanche où il tournait en rond depuis des jours. Dont il avait désormais perdu le compte. Si ce n'était pas là le premier signe de sa déchéance intellectuelle… songea-t-il avec amertume en tournant une nouvelle page.

Ce matin là, il sacrifia sa séance d'exercice au profit de la lecture et il prit son petit-déjeuner le livre à la main.

Lorsque vint l'heure de la visite quotidienne de Ben, Hux avait presque terminé le roman et l'avait soigneusement reposé sur la pile comme s'il n'avait touché à rien. Et quand le Jedi entra dans la pièce, il lui tourna le dos, roulé en boule sur son lit, comme à son habitude.

_ Je suis ravi que vous ayez appris à vous servir d'un livre, fit Ben d'un ton enjoué en s'installant sur sa chaise.

Hux décela une pointe d'ironie dans sa remarque qui ne collait pas avec l'image de grand dadais que le Général s'était faite de lui.

_ Je vous vois complètement comme le genre d'homme constamment attaché à son datapad, poursuivit le Jedi. J'avais donc peur que vous n'ayez jamais touché un morceau de papier de votre vie et que je doive vous montrer comment vous y prendre.

Hux se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas répliquer quoique ce soit. Il avait probablement lu plus dans sa vie que cet idiot ! Mais peu sur papier, il était vrai. Le datapad était quand même bien plus pratique pour un homme avec son style de vie.

Ben garda le silence et renifla avec amusement.

_ C'est mignon, reprit-il, la façon dont vous avez reposé le livre pour faire comme si vous n'y aviez pas touché.

Hux pouvait très bien s'imaginer le sourire narquois sur son visage de marionnette mal foutue.

_ Mais vous savez, conclut le Jedi, il y a une caméra. Vos heures passées le nez dans le bouquin ou même le cri de frustration que vous avez poussé quand les lumières se sont éteintes, tout est…

Cela fit se redresser Hux et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il se tourna vers Ben.

Ce dernier se tut immédiatement. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et sa lèvre légèrement pendante, comme s'il avait renoncé à toute réaction de la part de Hux et que le mouvement de celui-ci l'avait pris par surprise. Hux retint un rictus. Le Jedi paraissait incapable de dissimuler ses émotions, même si son visage n'était pas aussi difforme que la version que Hux avait reconstituée dans sa tête.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes que Ben sembla finalement se recomposer. Hux en profita pour prendre la parole.

_ Ca me gêne beaucoup, déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.

_ Pardon ?

La voix grave de Ben était hésitante. De toute évidence, il ne savait pas de quoi Hux voulait parler. Cela consolida l'opinion de ce dernier sur le manque de facultés mentales du chevelu. Costaud, possiblement des super pouvoirs, mais rien dans la tête. Les journées de Hux promettaient décidément d'être très très longues.

_ La caméra, ça me gêne beaucoup, répéta-t-il.

_ C'est le protocole, fit Ben, sur la défensive.

Cela faisait des jours qu'il harcelait Hux pour qu'il lui parle et maintenant que cela arrivait, il ne paraissait pas savoir quoi faire de la situation.

_ Je m'en fous du protocole de la Résistance. Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas sortir. La porte est bien gardée et il n'y a rien ici dont je puisse me servir en tant qu'arme.

_ Vous y avez réfléchi… répondit Ben.

Hux leva les yeux au plafond. Il le regretta immédiatement lorsque les néons trop forts lui agressèrent la rétine.

_ Evidemment que j'y ai réfléchi. N'importe qui dans ma situation y aurait réfléchi. J'ai pensé à arracher un pied de la chaise ou de la table pour m'en faire un pieu. J'ai pensé à arracher le lavabo du mur pour vous l'écraser sur le crâne à la première occasion. Mais vous savez, tout comme je le sais, que rien de tout cela n'est réalisable. Alors j'aimerais autant ne pas être filmé quand je me torche le derrière ou que je ronfle comme le bienheureux que je suis !

Ben parut une fois de plus hésitant.

_ C'est au cas où vous décideriez de vous blesser, finit-il par sortir.

_ De me blesser ! s'offusqua Hux en secouant la tête.

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre comme idioties !

_ Comme quoi ? reprit-il. L'automutilation ? Le suicide ?

_ Quelque chose comme ça.

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Est-ce que ça vous semble être mon genre ? grogna-t-il d'un ton agressif.

Cela fit sourire Ben. Son visage se marqua de deux larges fossettes. La marionnette mentale de Hux avait eu les mêmes. Cela au moins, il ne se l'était pas imaginé.

_ Non, fit Ben d'une voix étonnamment douce. Non pas du tout. Vous me paraissez du genre combattif. Et borné.

Le dernier mot avait été beaucoup moins doux que le reste. Mais il n'y avait rien que Hux puisse nier là-dedans.

Alors, il se rallongea sur son lit et tourna le dos au Jedi. Il savait qu'il avait là un coup à jouer. La présence de la caméra l'avait agacé dès le premier jour. Ne pas avoir parlé pendant des jours lui offrait désormais un léger avantage. Ben, bredouille depuis le début, tenait enfin là une occasion et Hux était certain qu'il ferait son possible pour ne pas la perdre.

_ Dans ce cas, il va falloir couper la caméra, menaça-t-il. Car je ne dirai rien de plus tant qu'elle fonctionnera.

Ben ne fit rien pour cacher le long soupir qui lui échappa. Hux supposa que le Jedi devait maudire celui qui lui avait assigné la tâche de l'interroger.

_ Alors voilà ce que je vous propose, dit-il. Je vais voir mes techniciens et je leur demande de couper la caméra, d'accord ? Et je reviens tout de suite après pour que nous discutions.

Hux secoua une fois de plus la tête. C'était complètement grotesque comme solution. Toujours allongé sur son lit, il se retourna vers Ben.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas juste leur faire signe d'ici de couper la caméra ? demanda-t-il du ton qu'il utiliserait pour un parfait idiot.

_ Les techniciens s'occupent du matériel mais ils ne sont pas ceux qui vous surveillent, répondit Ben de la même manière.

Son sourire du début avait complètement disparu.

Evidemment… songea Hux. Les postes dans la Résistance étaient compartimentés comme dans n'importe quelle armée. C'était une maigre information mais c'était toujours ça. Après tout, Hux voyait tellement la Résistance comme le règne du chaos qu'il n'avait même pas été certain qu'elle suive les principes de base du monde militaire. Même si elle avait été capable de mettre en place une attaque suffisamment organisée pour le kidnapper, lui rappela son cerveau. Il l'ignora et se focalisa sur Ben.

Il leva un sourcil provoquant. A bien y réfléchir, il avait peut-être là l'occasion de vérifier une théorie…

_ Vous ne pouvez pas juste les contacter avec votre… truc mental ? demanda-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

_ Mon… truc mental ? fit Ben en penchant la tête de côté.

_ Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, fit Hux sans patience dans la voix.

Ben eut un sourire en coin, du genre de ceux qu'il aurait voulu dissimuler sans y parvenir.

_ Vous savez donc ce que je suis, conclut-il.

_ Je le suppose, répondit Hux. Même si pour le moment vous n'en avez que le costume, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, un peu mordant.

Ben leva le menton. Son cou était long. Et Hux y compta deux grains de beauté de plus. Il se demanda si à l'instar de son visage, le corps de Ben était constellé de taches noires.

_ Et vous supposez bien. Mais je ne peux pas contacter les techniciens ainsi. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

Hux ricana. Il s'en était douté. De l'esbroufe destinée à le déstabiliser. Sinon, évidemment que le Jedi aurait depuis longtemps lu son esprit, s'ils étaient vraiment tel que son père en parlait !

_ Que le costume donc, déclara-t-il avec un regard moqueur posé sur Ben.

Ce dernier se braqua brusquement. Sa mâchoire se serra et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Les sourcils froncés, fixant toujours Hux, il leva une main vers la caméra.

Quelque chose parut changer dans l'air, comme si l'oxygène se raréfiait.

Puis Hux perçut un grésillement et la caméra explosa dans une gerbe d'étincelles qui le fit sursauter et se recroqueviller brièvement sur son lit.

Il resta de longues secondes à observer les fils dénudés qui pendaient désormais du mur, là où auparavant se trouvait la caméra gisant en pièces au sol.

Son cœur battait la chamade et il sentit une goutte de sueur rouler dans son dos. Il y avait un truc. Il y avait forcément un truc. La caméra avait dû être piégée depuis le début pour l'impressionner.

_ Alors ? demanda Ben avec une pointe de satisfaction.

Hux ne sut que répondre pendant un instant. C'était quelque chose qui lui arrivait rarement. Alors, il adopta son attitude par défaut et se roula sur le côté. Et il recommença à compter, juste au cas où. Il ne voulait pas que Ben sache l'effet irrationnel que sa démonstration avait eu sur lui. Il était un homme régit par l'ordre et la logique. Si ce qu'il avait vu était vrai, cela incluait de nouvelles variables dans son univers et Hux allait devoir prendre quelques minutes pour s'y adapter, pour se réajuster. Il avait donc besoin de temps et de calme.

_ Et notre discussion ! insista Ben dans son dos.

Hux eut envie de lui montrer son majeur. Mais il resta immobile. Il l'entendit ensuite qui se levait de sa chaise.

_ Nous devions discuter, lui rappela le Jedi.

_ J'ai assez discuté pour aujourd'hui, grogna Hux. Revenez demain.

Ah ! Comme s'il avait besoin de lui dire !

Il sentit la présence de Ben dans son dos pendant encore quelques secondes, puis le bruissement de ses vêtements se dirigea vers la porte. Elle claqua avec force derrière le Jedi. Un Jedi avec un petit caractère sous son air affable, pensa Hux avec un coup d'œil en coin aux restes de la caméra qui pendaient encore au mur.

Il se demanda quels dégâts un tel pouvoir pouvait faire sur un corps humain.

Il serra les poings. Ses mains tremblaient.

« *** »

La porte se rouvrit peu après et Hux ne bougea pas. Il s'attendait à ce que Ben soit de retour pour le menacer à la force de son pouvoir. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouva avec le canon d'un blaster près de sa tempe. Bizarrement, cela le rassura quelque peu. Au moins était-il en terrain connu.

_ Ne bouge pas, fit une voix rauque dans son dos.

Hux obtempéra. Il ferma même les yeux comme pour chercher le sommeil. Les grouillots qui venaient ramasser les morceaux détruits de la caméra au sol ne l'impressionnaient pas. Il y avait des choses bien plus importantes auxquelles il devait réfléchir.

Peu après, ils étaient repartis et Hux se redressa pour constater que sa cellule était aussi immaculée qu'auparavant. Ils n'avaient pas pris le risque de lui laisser le moindre élément dont il aurait pu se servir en tant qu'arme.

« *** »

Hux avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir aux pouvoirs de Ben et à ce que cela impliquait sur sa vision du monde. A moins qu'il y ait eu un truc et que la caméra ait été volontairement piégée, il était désormais certain qu'il existait des êtres sensibles à la Force. Peu importait qu'il comprenne ou pas le contexte. Et ces êtres étaient capables de faire des choses défiant l'imagination. Il classait désormais sans hésitation Snoke parmi eux.

Hux tenta de se rappeler le maximum d'informations qu'il avait sur Vader. Entre les histoires de son père, qui tenait Vader en bien piètre estime, le rendant responsable de la chute de l'Empire et les documents historiques que Hux avait depuis son adolescence longuement consulté dans l'optique de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs que le précédent régime, il avait une assez bonne idée des capacités globales de ces espèces de magiciens aux coutumes ridicules.

Il savait que Vader était capable de blesser ou même de tuer sans toucher son adversaire, ou encore qu'il pouvait sonder les esprits et en extraire ce dont il avait besoin. C'était vraiment le point qui irritait Hux. Si Ben était capable de telles choses, pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé son pouvoir pour le faire parler ou lire ses pensées ? Il supposait qu'il devait y avoir divers degrés de puissance et Ben était peut-être bien plus faible que ne l'avait été Vader. Peut-être devait-il juste être capable de déceler si Hux mentait ou non et c'était la raison pour laquelle Organa lui avait confié cette mission. Ou alors, il avait simplement le pouvoir de faire exploser les objets à distance. Quoiqu'il en était, Hux en avait conclu qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de Ben si ce n'était une saute d'humeur ou deux, vue la façon dont le soi-disant Jedi s'était braqué quand Hux avait remis en cause ses capacités. Il ne pensait pas Ben apte à le blesser ou à le manipuler, sinon il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

Hux s'était endormi bien plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été après la démonstration de force du Jedi.

Au petit matin, il s'était éveillé reposé, et même presque de bonne humeur pour la première fois depuis sa capture. La bonne humeur avait toujours été une chose très relative pour Hux mais il était globalement satisfait des perspectives de sa journée à venir.

Il avait fait son sport avec entrain, mangé son petit-déjeuner avec enthousiasme, et avait été ravi de faire enfin sa toilette sans l'œil de la caméra pointée vers lui. Il ignorait si cette situation durerait longtemps alors il en profita pour frotter son corps nu plus longuement qu'il ne se l'était autorisé jusqu'à présent. Il craignait en effet que les sbires d'Organa ne viennent remplacer la caméra brisée par Ben.

Il se sentait presque frais lorsqu'il se rhabilla, si ce n'était pour la barbe qui lui mangeait désormais le visage et ses cheveux qui ne cessaient de lui tomber sur le front. Il avait beau les mouiller pour les lisser en arrière, ils revenaient d'une manière ou d'une autre devant ses yeux dès qu'il bougeait.

Une fois ses rituels du matin achevés, il s'installa sur son lit pour terminer le roman commencé deux jours auparavant. Il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de pages de la fin lorsqu'il entendit du bruit provenant du couloir. Il roula des yeux. Il était bien trop tôt pour qu'il s'agisse de son repas du midi. Ce devait être des techniciens envoyés pour changer la caméra. Son répit n'avait donc été que de bien courte durée.

Il fronça les sourcils, prêt à voir débouler les gardes qui se feraient un plaisir de le pointer une fois de plus de leurs blasters. Alors, il se concentra sur sa lecture. Comme s'il faisait fi de toute cette agitation. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris à ses côtés un second ouvrage. Car il n'en avait plus que pour quelques minutes et ensuite, il devrait bouger pour reprendre un livre. Ce qu'on ne le laisserait probablement pas faire. Ou alors, il devrait relire certains passages, histoire de tuer le temps. Le roman n'était définitivement pas assez bon pour cela.

La porte s'ouvrit puis il y eut des bruits de pas dans sa direction. Hux était certain de pouvoir faire abstraction de l'intrusion. Un bruit de tissu attira cependant son attention, puis une voix grave qu'il aurait pu désormais reconnaître n'importe où.

_ Je suis ravi de constater que le livre vous passionne à ce point.

Hux leva les yeux pour trouver Ben, assis à la table, comme à son habitude. Ses mains étaient croisées devant lui et il avait son sourire amical, bien loin de l'air provocateur qu'il avait arboré la veille.

_ Vous êtes en avance, répliqua Hux en retournant à sa lecture.

_ Je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir rendez-vous, répondit Ben, un peu cassant.

Hux retint un sourire en coin. Il avait pris Ben pour un imbécile, et il l'était certainement à sa manière, mais il avait aussi un répondant qui n'était pas désagréable pour un homme qui n'avait pas eu de réelles interactions humaines depuis des jours.

_ Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, fit Hux en laissant ses yeux courir sur les mots. Vous venez toujours après mon repas du midi. Pas aujourd'hui. Avez-vous prévu de déjeuner avec moi ?

Cela fit rire Ben et Hux glissa un regard vers celui-ci. Il cachait sa grande bouche de sa main, comme si son amusement devait être dissimulé. Peut-être un truc de Jedi. De ce qu'il connaissait de leur code, ils étaient parmi les êtres les plus austères de la galaxie. Ce qui du point de vue d'un homme comme Hux n'était pas peu dire.

_ La proposition est tentante, Général, mais malheureusement, j'ai fort à faire dans les heures à venir d'où ma visite matinale.

Les doigts de Hux se crispèrent sur les pages de son livre. Lui et Ben étaient-ils réellement en train de flirter ? Hux n'avait jamais été un être social mais après les longues journées de silence qu'il s'était imposé, cette courte discussion lui faisait un bien fou. Mais ça, Ben n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Hux ne poursuivit donc pas l'échange mais sa lecture.

_ Où en êtes-vous ? demanda Ben lorsqu'il devint évident que Hux n'allait rien dire de plus.

_ A cinq pages de la fin. Maïa vient de faire demi-tour pour aller chercher Gek. Ce qui est ridicule alors qu'elle aurait pu fuir dans la dernière navette d'évacuation. Maintenant, ils vont probablement mourir ensemble. Ce qui sera une fin bien méritée étant donné le niveau de crétinerie dont ils ont fait preuve tous les deux depuis le début de l'histoire.

_ Vous savez que vous êtes supposé ressentir de l'empathie pour les personnages et être attristé par leur sort ? le sermonna Ben mais son ton paraissait plus amusé qu'outré.

Hux releva la tête et un sourcil.

_ Vous l'avez lu ?

Ben rougit légèrement et baissa le visage, laissant ses longs cheveux le couvrir en partie. Une fois de plus Hux eut envie de le débarrasser de cette masse de poils inutile.

_ En fait, admit-il, ce livre est à moi.

Hux ne put retenir un ricanement.

_ Vous lisez des romans pour adolescentes ? se gaussa-t-il.

Ben tourna vers lui un regard sombre. Le même qu'il avait eu la veille avant de briser la caméra. Comme l'avait présumé Hux, il avait un sacré mauvais caractère et ne supportait ni la critique, ni la moquerie. Hux se demanda si un autre élément de sa cellule allait voler en éclats. Au lieu de cela, Ben prit une grande inspiration et son visage s'adoucit quelque peu avant qu'il ne réponde.

_ Je l'ai lu lorsque j'étais adolescent, se justifia-t-il. Ce n'est pas facile de trouver des livres sur une base rebelle, figurez-vous. Alors oui, je lisais tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Même si l'histoire était stupide.

_ Ah ! Vous voyez, même vous vous trouvez l'histoire stupide ! pointa Hux.

Ben rougit comme s'il regrettait d'avoir dévoilé le fond de sa pensée. Cela lui donnait un air encore plus idiot, songea Hux. Ce dernier avait également retenu une autre information intéressante de ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ Vous avez donc grandi sur une base rebelle ? demanda-t-il. Ca doit être un environnement éprouvant pour un enfant.

Une fois de plus, Ben évita son regard. Il avait même une moue boudeuse qui lui donnait l'air bien plus jeune qu'il ne devait l'être. Voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien de lui à ce sujet, Hux décida de réorienter la conversation. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle prenne déjà fin. Déjà, parce que ça lui faisait passer le temps, ensuite parce que Ben lui distillait ici et là des éléments dont il pourrait peut-être se servir plus tard.

_ Je pensais que vous auriez aimé le livre, puisqu'il faisait partie de votre sélection.

Ben soupira et secoua la tête. Il se réinstalla sur sa chaise comme s'il était mal à l'aise. Ce qui devait être le cas. Elle était trop petite pour lui. Dès le premier coup d'œil, Hux avait remarqué que le Jedi était très grand. Probablement plus que lui. Mais contrairement à Hux, il était aussi très large. Il devait être un guerrier aguerri sous son air empoté. Il avait paru bien plus dans son élément lorsqu'il n'avait rien eu à faire de plus que de fixer Hux lorsque celui-ci avait décidé de se taire. De nouveau, Hux se demanda pourquoi c'était ce Jedi qu'on lui avait envoyé puisque visiblement il n'était pas à l'aise dans les interactions sociales et qu'en plus il ne paraissait pas pouvoir lire son esprit.

Hux réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas compté une seule fois en cette matinée. La réponse de Ben le coupa dans ses pensées.

_ Je l'ai choisi parce qu'il faisait partie des quelques livres que j'ai trouvés qui remplissaient les critères pour que je vous les apporte.

_ Comment cela ? s'étonna Hux.

_ Je n'avais le droit de vous apporter ni de datapad, ni de livres à couvertures dures.

La bouche de Hux se releva en un rictus moqueur.

_ C'est ridicule ! argua-t-il. De quoi avaient-ils peur ? ajouta-t-il sans trop savoir à quoi pouvait correspondre le « ils ».

Il supposait qu'Organa devait être impliquée là-dedans d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_ Pensaient-ils réellement, poursuivit-il, que j'allais attaquer avec un bout de carton un type capable de faire exploser une caméra avec son esprit ou que j'allais m'ouvrir les veines avec un coin trop effilé ?

Ben haussa les épaules d'un geste clairement frustré.

_ Je le sais bien ! s'emporta-t-il. Mais vous êtes un prisonnier précieux. Ils ont décidé de ne prendre aucun risque avec vous. Surtout depuis que vous avez cassé le nez de Poe. Désolé mais ce n'est pas moi qui fait les règles.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Hux très sérieusement.

Ben parut un instant perplexe, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question de Hux.

_ Pourquoi quoi ?

_ Pourquoi ce n'est pas vous qui faites les règles ? précisa Hux. Je veux dire, vous êtes capable de faire sauter des objets à distance. Je suppose que vous avez d'autres capacités. Alors pourquoi quelqu'un avec un pouvoir tel que le vôtre n'est pas celui qui décide ?

Hux supposait que s'il avait eu des possibilités pareilles, il s'en serait servi pour dominer la galaxie. Non seulement par ambition personnelle, mais aussi parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il serait un leader formidable. Il saurait comment s'y prendre pour ramener l'ordre et la discipline là où ne régnaient actuellement que chaos et rébellion. Mais malheureusement, il n'était qu'un simple homme et il avait dû prendre une voie plus lente pour un jour obtenir un poste à la hauteur de ses capacités.

Pendant ce temps, Ben paraissait réellement réfléchir à la question qu'il venait de lui poser, comme si la pensée ne l'avait même jamais effleuré auparavant. Hux eut envie de rouler des yeux. Vader avait été pareil. Malgré son incommensurable pouvoir, il n'avait jamais fait que servir l'Empereur. Avant de le trahir, affaibli par ses sentiments. Hux supposa que les utilisateurs de la Force devaient en grande partie être des faibles indignes du cadeau que l'existence leur avait fait. Et Ben ne semblait pas faire exception.

Il finit par rouvrir la bouche, pour répondre avec une lenteur presque insupportable.

_ Vous devez bien comprendre, fit-il, que je fais partie d'un ordre très ancien. Et que depuis longtemps des contraintes ont été établies pour que les Jedis ne s'égarent pas face à la grandeur de leur pouvoir.

_ Oui, oui, le pressa Hux. J'ai entendu parler de ces histoires de côté obscur. Une belle idiotie d'après moi.

Ben porta sur lui un regard dur.

_ Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous parlez ! s'agaça-t-il de nouveau. Je pensais que le Premier Ordre, vous inclus, aimait les règles et les contraintes. Vous n'avez aucun droit de juger la voie des Jedis.

Hux renifla avec mépris.

_ J'aime les règles quand elles sont logiques et utiles, répliqua-t-il avec une froideur implacable. Après, je ne vois pas en quoi porter des peignoirs et être coiffé comme un Wookie a une quelconque influence sur le contrôle d'un pouvoir magique. C'est juste stupide.

Ben détourna les yeux. Son regard était noir et ses joues rouges. Il finit par reporter son attention sur Hux.

_ Vous ressemblerez vous-même à un Wookie dans pas longtemps, grogna-t-il d'un air particulièrement puéril.

Hux secoua la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main à sa barbe trop longue et ses cheveux mal coiffés.

_ A ce sujet, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Braquer Ben avait quelque chose de spécialement amusant, surtout en comparaison de ces dernières journées où il avait cru mourir d'ennui, mais s'il voulait obtenir de lui les quelques faveurs dont il avait besoin, il ne devait pas non plus complètement se le mettre à dos.

_ Serait-il possible, demanda-t-il, d'avoir accès à un rasoir et une douche ? Je m'accommode bien mal du look Wookie.

Ben le regarda quelques secondes et secoua la tête.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit-il quelque peu apaisé, mais je doute qu'ils acceptent qu'on vous confie un objet tranchant.

Hux ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Ben leva la main pour le faire taire. Il en profita pour se remettre debout.

_ Je vais me renseigner, l'assura-t-il. Mais pour aujourd'hui, je dois vraiment partir. Je reviendrai avec une réponse demain ou après-demain.

Hux opina. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix. Il se réinstalla plus confortablement sur son lit et attrapa le livre qu'il avait posé à ses côtés au cours de la discussion.

_ Au fait, appela-t-il alors que Ben allait rouvrir la porte de la cellule. Ces fameux « ils » ne vous ont pas réprimandé au sujet de la caméra que vous avez explosée ?

Ben eut un sourire auquel Hux se retint de faire écho.

_ Oh si, j'en ai entendu, vous pouvez me croire. Mais ça valait le coup, rien que pour la tête que vous avez tirée.

Ses fossettes se creusèrent davantage encore et il disparut derrière la lourde porte avant que Hux n'ait eu le temps de se défendre.

Quand le verrou claqua, il porta une main sur son front. Il reprit son livre mais se trouva dans l'incapacité de se concentrer. Il savait maintenant pourquoi Organa ne s'était pas occupée en personne de ses interrogatoires, pourquoi c'était Ben qu'on lui avait envoyé et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas pour que le Jedi le manipule ou lise ses pensées. Ce n'était pas non plus pour qu'il le torture avec son contrôle mental ou qu'il lui fasse peur en explosant de son esprit des objets. C'était parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes aux âges presque similaires et qu'il était possible que l'isolement pousse Hux à sympathiser avec lui. Sur le long terme, Organa devait tabler sur le fait que Hux irait de lui-même déballer tous ses secrets à Ben, juste au nom de l'amitié.

Il serra la mâchoire. Si elle s'imaginait que cela allait marcher, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Jusqu'à l'épaule même. Jamais Hux ne se ferait avoir par un stratagème aussi grossier. Il croyait trop aux valeurs du Premier Ordre pour les trahir et se tourner vers la Rébellion. Et il se méprisait d'avoir autant apprécié l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec le Jedi. Tout comme il se méprisait d'attendre avec impatience son retour le lendemain. Ou le surlendemain lui avait dit Ben.

La perspective de passer une journée entière dans l'isolement total contraria Hux plus que ça ne l'aurait dû. Il sentit ses doigts serrer les pages du livre au point de les corner. Il était plus fort que cela et il avait vu clair dans le jeu de l'ennemi. Il était donc impossible qu'il se fasse avoir.

Il reposa le livre sur le matelas avec violence et se roula en boule en attendant l'heure du déjeuner, empêchant son esprit de trop vagabonder vers Ben. N'empêche qu'il était curieux de connaître la raison pour laquelle il était venu aussi tôt aujourd'hui et ne serait peut-être pas là demain. Juste à titre informatif, se força-t-il à se rappeler.

(à suivre…)


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà le chapitre 3! Comme toujours, merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, vous êtes le Bien et ma Motivation (alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!). Bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine!_

"***"

Comme il l'avait prévenu, Ben ne vint pas le jour suivant. Hux avait commencé un nouveau livre plus ennuyeux encore que le précédent. Il s'agissait d'un ouvrage consacré à la faune et la flore de Dathomir, une planète où Hux n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Et plus il en apprenait, plus il était persuadé de ne jamais y pointer le bout de son nez. A compter qu'il sorte un jour de cette cellule, bien sûr.

Les bestioles hideuses et agressives d'un monde qu'il ne verrait jamais cessèrent rapidement de le captiver et il passa la fin de son après-midi, la tête sous sa mince couverture, à somnoler comme il le faisait avant que Ben ne lui rende ses visites quotidiennes. Et il détestait se retrouver aussi apathique.

En fin d'après-midi, il se força à se relever et à réfléchir à la manière dont il pourrait éventuellement sortir de cet endroit. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait plus échafaudé de réels plans. Et il y avait désormais un nouvel élément de taille. Il n'y avait plus aucune caméra pour le surveiller. Alors, il s'agenouilla sur le sol blanc et froid et étudia une fois de plus les pieds de la table et des chaises. Ils étaient massifs et solides. Et parfaitement soudés au sol.

Hux les secoua tous, les uns après les autres, à la recherche d'une faille qu'il ne trouva pas. Alors, en désespoir de cause, il en choisit un au hasard et tira dessus jusqu'à ce que ses paumes lui fassent mal.

Juste avant que la peau ne se déchire, il poussa un cri de frustration et se laissa retomber à terre. Il frotta ses mains douloureuses sur son visage, sa mâchoire crispée retenant un chapelet d'injures. Il donna un grand coup de pied dans le barreau qui le contrariait mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. La Résistance lui avait peut-être fourni des vêtements mais pas de chaussures et il se baladait donc pieds nus depuis sa capture.

Ses bottes lui manquaient. Elles étaient rigides et inconfortables mais quelle allure il avait eu avec ! Son uniforme lui manquait aussi. Passer ses journées en simili pyjama lui donnait l'impression de n'être que l'ombre de lui-même. En fait, son ancienne vie lui manquait. Etre debout, sur le pont de son immense croiseur, donner des ordres à ses subordonnés qui ne montraient que respect et déférence envers lui, faire des discours exaltés à des milliers de soldats prêts à donner leur vie pour une cause commune. Tout cela lui avait donné un sens, un but, la sensation de contrôle sur son existence. Ici, il était à la merci de tout et de tout le monde. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il ne verrait peut-être plus jamais la lueur du jour ou la voûte des étoiles. Il allait vieillir ici et y mourir. Ou bien il ferait une remarque mal placée à Ben qui de colère ferait sauter sa tête comme il l'avait fait de la caméra. Et encore, tué par un Jedi avait quelque chose de glorieux. Le pire serait en fait qu'un grouillot à la gâchette facile scelle son destin d'un coup de blaster dans la nuque. Ca, ce serait vraiment humiliant.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le goût cuivré du sang dans sa bouche. Il mit les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux sur le compte de la douleur. Mais lorsqu'il s'essuya les lèvres, il n'y avait qu'un minuscule filet de sang. Il n'avait pas fait de gros dégâts.

Pour résister à la tentation de foncer la tête la première contre un mur trop blanc ou celle de se rouler en boule au fond de son lit, il se força à respirer lentement et à laisser son cerveau reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

C'était tellement inhabituel pour lui de réagir de la sorte. Mais il n'avait jamais été prisonnier auparavant. Et même s'il n'avait pas connu que des jours faciles à l'Académie ou au cours de sa carrière, il avait toujours eu plusieurs options et plans d'avance.

L'impuissance qu'il ressentait actuellement était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et prit des inspirations de plus en plus longues jusqu'à ce que son cœur batte normalement dans sa poitrine ou que ses mains cessent de trembler.

De toute façon, ça avait été stupide de vouloir arracher un pied de chaise. Une réaction d'animal paniqué. Il valait mieux que cela. Un pied de chaise lui permettrait certainement d'assommer un garde. Peut-être deux. Mais jamais les gardes n'entraient dans sa cellule. Il ne voyait que Ben. Et ce dernier ne se laisserait certainement pas avoir par un stratagème aussi grossier. Sans compter que même s'il parvenait à sortir, il avait encore tout le complexe à traverser. Peut-être qu'avec un blaster volé à un des gardes…

Il secoua la tête. Non. Il y avait bien trop d'approximations. Il allait devoir être patient. Attendre le bon moment. Même si cela devait prendre des années. Il n'était là que depuis environ deux semaines. Peut-être un peu plus. Certains tenaient dans des conditions bien pires durant des années. Il devait donc être capable de le faire.

Hux se demanda si la résignation le submergerait un jour. S'il allait accepter que sa vie allait se limiter à quelques mètres carrés blancs, trois repas passés par une main invisible et la visite quotidienne d'un idiot en peignoir. Possiblement. Mais pour le moment, il sentait encore, malgré la colère et la frustration, la flamme de la combativité brûler en lui.

Il se remit debout et s'aspergea le visage. Sa lèvre ne saignait plus.

Lorsqu'on lui apporta son repas, il mangea à table, en réfléchissant à Starkiller Base. Les travaux devaient avoir avancé et Hux regrettait plus que tout de ne pas être sur place pour les superviser. Il espérait que le Leader Suprême n'avait pas choisi un incompétent pour le remplacer.

« *** »

Si la veille, Hux avait réussi à s'endormir rapidement, l'esprit aussi apaisé qu'il était possible dans les conditions actuelles, la journée qu'il était en train de vivre passait avec une lenteur qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Il pensait avoir connu le véritable ennui durant les jours qui avaient suivi la visite d'Organa mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait désormais.

Il avait abandonné la lecture de l'ouvrage sur Dathomir pour étudier un traité sur le commerce des épices à travers la galaxie. Le livre avait au moins vingt ans et ses informations devaient être complètement obsolètes mais au moins Ben ne lui avait-il pas menti lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé qu'il lisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main lorsqu'il était adolescent.

Il grinça des dents en repensant au Jedi. Ce dernier n'était pas plus venu aujourd'hui que la veille et pourtant, le déjeuner de Hux avait été servi depuis longtemps.

Il savait que c'était idiot, mais il ressentait un peu de rancœur vis-à-vis de Ben et quant au fait que celui-ci ait des choses plus importantes à faire que de lui rendre visite. Il se doutait que vu ses pouvoirs et sa potentielle position au sein de la Résistance, il devait avoir de grosses responsabilités et d'autres problèmes à traiter que d'interroger Hux. N'empêche que c'était un peu vexant. Hux se considérait comme un prisonnier important et il connaissait des secrets qui pouvaient changer la face de la galaxie. Les lui arracher aurait dû être la priorité de la Résistance, sinon, pourquoi monter toute une opération juste pour le kidnapper ! Et non, il passait des jours entiers sans voir personne, Ben ne lui avait quasiment jamais posé de questions pertinentes et pas une fois il n'avait essayé d'utiliser ses pouvoirs ou sa force physique pour le faire parler. Il y avait quelque chose dans la situation qui lui échappait vraiment.

Il jeta le livre sur la table où il rebondit sur celui sur Dathomir avant de chuter au sol. Hux soupira et, les bras croisés derrière la tête, se laissa retomber sur son matelas.

Il allait vraiment devoir réfléchir à quel jeu jouait la Résistance. Hux était presque tenté de laisser échapper une ou deux informations mineures juste pour se rappeler à leur bon souvenir. Mais il savait que ce n'était que son orgueil qui parlait. Peut-être était-ce là la réaction sur laquelle la Résistance comptait ? Après tout, ils devaient s'être renseignés sur Hux avant de monter leur opération et savaient qu'il avait sa petite fierté. Comme tout à chacun. Mais en plus exacerbée.

Ou alors, il se faisait mener par le bout du nez et Ben lisait dans ses pensées, comme ça, mine de rien, sans même que Hux ne s'en aperçoive. Après tout, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quelle sensation cela pouvait faire.

Et maintenant, il pouvait presque se figurer Ben, écrivant chaque soir un rapport de ce qu'il avait vu dans le cerveau de Hux, puis le donner à Organa et tous deux riaient de sa naïveté. Il serra les poings. C'était complètement grotesque. Le visage de Ben était un livre ouvert de toutes ses émotions et Hux l'imaginait très mal parvenir à dissimuler quelque chose d'aussi gros. Ou alors, il était réellement un acteur exceptionnel.

Il soupira et se redressa en entendant du bruit. Mais ce n'était que son repas du soir qui était glissé une fois de plus sous la porte. Hux l'ignora pendant de longues minutes.

Il se força finalement à se lever et à en avaler la plus grande partie. Même s'il n'avait aucun appétit, il savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre des forces. Surtout pas pour une raison aussi idiote que deux jours de solitude.

De toute façon, Ben n'allait certainement pas tarder à revenir et cette fois, Hux tenterait d'en savoir un peu plus sur les intentions de la Résistance à son égard. L'idée de questionner celui envoyé pour le questionner avait quelque chose de délicieusement ironique qui calma Hux presque instantanément. Et puis durant leurs quelques discussions, Ben avait laissé échapper facilement des informations personnelles, comme le fait qu'il ait grandi dans la Résistance. Alors que Hux n'avait même rien demandé. Nul doute que s'il le poussait un peu, il parviendrait à lui soutirer beaucoup plus.

Hux n'aimait pas les gens mais il savait mettre cet aspect de côté lorsqu'il s'agissait d'arriver à ses fins. Il n'avait pas gravi les échelons aussi rapidement en se montrant asocial. S'il pouvait utiliser une partie de ses compétences même ainsi enfermé, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

« *** »

Le lendemain matin, Hux se leva plein d'enthousiasme et prêt à accueillir Ben. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait lui tirer les vers de son immense nez et enfin savoir quels étaient les projets de la Résistance le concernant.

Il réalisa que désormais, lorsqu'il pensait à Ben, il le voyait sous ses véritables traits et non plus sous ceux d'une marionnette idiote. Il n'y avait pas grande différence mais Hux avait conscience de davantage de détails, comme la couleur changeante de ses yeux au rythme de ses humeurs et coups de colère ou encore l'alignement illogique de ses dents lorsqu'il souriait.

Mais comment aurait-il pu ne pas remarquer tout cela ? Après tout, Ben était le seul visage humain qu'il avait rencontré depuis des jours. Forcément que Hux allait se focaliser dessus.

Et il avait hâte de le découvrir rougissant d'embarras lorsqu'il réaliserait qu'il avait révélé à Hux trop de choses sur lui-même ou la Résistance.

Hux serra les poings et ne parvint pas à effacer de son visage un rictus de prédateur.

« *** »

Son bel enthousiasme retomba complètement lorsque plusieurs heures plus tard, Ben n'était toujours pas venu. Hux avait fini par se rouler en boule dans son lit et cette fois-ci, il n'avait même pas bougé lorsqu'on lui avait apporté son dîner. Il n'avait plus non plus touché aux livres. Il sentait ses ongles trop longs racler la paume de ses mains et pour la première fois depuis des années, ne fit rien pour s'en empêcher. Même lorsqu'il perça la peau.

« *** »

Le lendemain matin, il se lava au lavabo, principalement pour effacer les traces de sang croûté sous ses ongles, mais ne fit pas son sport et ne grignota son petit-déjeuner que du bout des lèvres malgré la petite voix combattive au fond de son esprit qui lui ordonnait de ne pas se laisser aller.

Cependant, on lui avait fait passer des vêtements propres avec le plateau, ainsi que de nouveaux draps. Alors, une fois sa dernière bouchée avalée, il se força à se reprendre en main et à refaire son lit avant de se nettoyer plus consciencieusement pour passer ses nouveaux vêtements. Il avait toujours détesté être sale. Et il était bien décidé à ne pas laisser la Résistance lui voler cet aspect de sa personnalité malgré l'absence de douche et ses cheveux trop longs devenus secs à force d'être lavés au savon à même le lavabo.

Il était sur le point de passer son t-shirt quand le verrou claqua dans la porte, le faisant sursauter. Il n'avait entendu aucun bruit en provenance du couloir.

Sa première pensée fut que le déjeuner était en avance ce matin, ou qu'il avait mis plus de temps que prévu à passer les draps autour de son matelas. Puis son cerveau lui rappela que la porte n'avait pas besoin d'être déverrouillée pour lui transmettre son plateau.

Enfin, le visage de Ben apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

_ Bonjour ! fit ce dernier avec enthousiasme, avant de réaliser que Hux était à moitié nu.

Il détourna les yeux.

_ Pardon. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez… Je reviendrai plus…

_ Non ! le coupa Hux avant qu'il n'ait pu retenir l'anxiété dans sa voix.

Ben releva vers lui un regard surpris et Hux dissimula son rougissement en passant son t-shirt. Son cœur battait fort mais il ne voulait pas que le Jedi le sache. Cela faisait trois jours que Hux n'avait vu personne et autant d'heures pendant lesquelles il s'était demandé où pouvait se trouver Ben. Il avait même songé à la possibilité qu'il ait été tué durant sa mission. De là, imaginer un avenir où tous l'auraient oublié au fond de ce trou n'avait pas été difficile. Le retour de Ben était donc pour lui un réel soulagement, aussi pathétique que cela soit.

_ Je suis prêt, vous pouvez venir, ajouta Hux un peu précipitamment.

Il était ridicule qu'il autorise un de ses geôliers à pénétrer dans sa cellule mais Ben ne releva pas. Il opina juste et entra en claquant la lourde porte derrière lui.

Il parut tergiverser un instant, incertain de la marche à suivre maintenant que Hux était debout à quelques pas de lui et non dans son lit comme à son habitude. Celui-ci hésita à y retourner mais finalement, et pour la première fois, il s'assit sur la chaise, face à celle qu'occupait habituellement Ben. Cela parut mettre ce dernier en confiance et à son tour il s'installa, pliant sa silhouette trop grande et trop large.

_ Alors, comment était votre mission ? commença Hux en croisant les mains devant lui.

Ce n'était pas la question la plus subtile mais Hux avait décidé que frapper fort ferait passer ses autres requêtes plus discrètement.

Ben pencha la tête de côté et un sourire amusé naquit sur son long visage.

_ C'est un sujet que je ne suis pas autorisé à aborder avec vous, répliqua-t-il.

Evidemment… Hux s'en était douté. Mais qui ne tente rien…

_ Et, reprit le Jedi, je devrais être celui à poser les questions.

Hux leva les mains comme pour l'encourager. Il avait conscience des traces dans ses paumes. Ben ne lui fit aucune remarque à ce sujet. Cependant, il se pencha en avant, un sourire à peine voilé aux coins de ses larges lèvres.

Hux remarqua que vu d'aussi près, les taches sur son visage étaient plus nombreuses ce que qu'il avait originellement cru. Et que ses cheveux étaient d'une qualité incroyable. Il devrait peut-être lui demander un peu de son shampoing pour rattraper les dégâts provoqués par le savon sur les siens.

_ Comment se sont passés ces derniers jours ? fit Ben de son timbre grave. Mon absence a été plus longue que prévue. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé ?

Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de questions auxquelles Hux s'était attendu. Il avait espéré qu'enfin peut-être Ben allait l'interroger sur le Premier Ordre ou les raisons de sa promotion. Au lieu de cela, il prenait de ses nouvelles. Cela le fit secouer la tête. Il avait pensé devenir fou de solitude durant ces trois jours mais cela, il n'allait pas plus le révéler à Ben que les plans de Starkiller.

_ Trois jours de silence total, répliqua Hux. Ce fut délectable. J'en ai profité pour devenir un éminent spécialiste de la vie sur Dathomir et pour parfaire mes connaissances sur le commerce des épices à travers la galaxie il y a vingt ans de cela.

Le sourire de Ben s'étira et il passa une de ses grosses mains dans ses cheveux. Ben et lui devaient faire approximativement la même taille mais Ben était deux fois plus large que Hux, en tout point. Il aurait certainement pu briser le moindre de ses os avec des mains pareilles, même sans l'aide des supers pouvoirs de Jedi.

_ Oui, oui, je sais. Ces livres sont assez… ennuyeux ? Rébarbatifs ?

_ Nuls ? proposa Hux.

Ben hocha la tête. Ses yeux brillaient.

_ Je suppose que c'est aussi un qualificatif adapté. Pour ma défense, je ne connaissais pas vos goûts en matière de lecture. Vous auriez pu être un fanatique de Rancors ou un passionné de cuisine. J'ai donc varié la sélection au maximum. Cependant je n'aurais franchement pas parié sur amateur de romans à l'eau de rose. Dommage que je n'ai pas de petite sœur pour vous transmettre sa collection.

Hux roula des yeux mais il sentait sa bouche qui remontait légèrement.

_ Celui-là n'était pas mieux que les autres, se défendit-il. Si vous me ramenez un vrai livre, là peut-être envisagerai-je de collaborer avec vous.

Le sourcil de Ben se releva et il fixa Hux longuement. Son expression était soudain bien plus dure.

_ Vous savez qu'il va falloir que vous me donniez quelque chose à un moment ou à un autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Hux haussa les épaules. Enfin les choses sérieuses commençaient. Le ton et le visage de Ben étaient moins amicaux, plus professionnels. Hux y calqua ses propres traits.

_ Vous ne me posez pas les bonnes questions, répliqua-t-il.

_ Pourquoi et comment avez-vous été promu Général aussi tôt ?

Organa avait également fait allusion à la rapidité de son ascension. Les Résistants n'étaient décidément pas aussi idiots que Hux se plaisait à le croire. Ils savaient que le Premier Ordre tramait quelque chose par l'intermédiaire de Hux. Mais c'était le genre d'informations qu'il ne révèlerait jamais, même sous la torture, pas même sous le poids de la solitude.

_ Parce que je suis brillant, répondit-il simplement.

_ En quoi ? insista Ben.

Hux eut un léger sourire et leva un doigt.

_ En presque tout. Je suis un excellent soldat, un stratège émérite, un leader naturel, un…

Il s'arrêta au dernier instant. Son ego l'avait presque poussé à révéler qu'il était un ingénieur hors pair, du genre de ceux capables de dessiner les plans d'une arme gigantesque. Il devait être plus attentif. Le semblant de relation qu'il avait tissé avec Ben ces derniers jours lui avait fait baisser ses défenses.

Face à lui, le Jedi paraissait avoir flairé la bonne piste. Avec un nez pareil, l'inverse aurait été étonnant, songea Hux en réalisant qu'une fois de plus il détaillait le visage de Ben. Il prit une grande inspiration et se força à rester concentré.

_ Un quoi ? insista Ben son attention entièrement focalisée sur Hux au point qu'il se penchait de plus en plus au-dessus de la table.

_ Un homme attractif dont le Premier Ordre a pensé que le visage ferait une bonne publicité.

Cela fit de nouveau rire Ben qui s'appuya contre sa chaise en secouant la tête.

_ Sérieusement ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que le Premier Ordre vous a nommé Général juste pour votre belle gueule ?

Les lèvres de Hux se pincèrent. C'était un résumé erroné et quelque peu vexant.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, s'agaça-t-il. J'ai dit que j'avais beaucoup de qualités et de mérites qui faisaient de moi le candidat idéal pour le poste. Le fait que je présente bien n'était qu'un élément parmi d'autres.

Puis il poussa un long soupir et passa une main sur sa barbe trop longue.

_ Mais comment pourriez-vous le savoir, se lamenta-t-il. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi je ressemble sous tout ce poil.

Ben lui sourit de nouveau et Hux lutta pour ne pas lui répondre. C'était assez incroyable la façon dont il se sentait rapidement à l'aise lorsqu'ils conversaient, se répondant du tac au tac avec humour et une pointe d'acidité. Pourtant Hux avait habituellement bien du mal à se faire des amis. Il se mordit la lèvre. Ben n'était certainement pas son ami.

_ Je vous rassure Général, s'enthousiasma ce dernier. Vous allez bientôt récupérer votre belle gueule qui, j'en suis sûr, ne manquait pas de faire défaillir toutes les femmes sur votre passage.

Hux étouffa un petit rire qu'il dissimula derrière une de ses mains abimées. Cela n'échappa pas à Ben.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? interrogea ce dernier. Quoi ? persista-t-il quand le rire de Hux redoubla, alimenté par son stress des derniers jours.

Il attendit que Hux se calme à coup de grandes respirations avant de reprendre.

_ Je vous imagine facilement être le genre d'hommes à avoir une femme sur chaque planète.

Hux secoua la tête et ramena en arrière des mèches qui lui tombaient trop bas sur le front.

_ Visiblement, la Résistance n'est pas aussi bien renseignée sur moi que je le pensais, répondit-il, retenant une nouvelle vague d'hilarité face à la mine perplexe de Ben.

Il poursuivit avant que le Jedi n'ait le temps de l'interroger plus longuement à ce sujet.

_ Ca veut dire que vous avez un rasoir pour moi ? s'enquit-il avec avidité.

Ben hocha lentement la tête et sortit de ses multiples couches de vêtements un sac de toile. Il le posa sur la table et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvaient un rasoir électrique et un petit miroir rectangulaire.

_ Je me doute que vous auriez préféré un modèle plus traditionnel mais c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à négocier, expliqua Ben. Et je devrai tout récupérer après usage. Et… Je devrai aussi vous surveiller pendant tout le temps de l'opération.

Hux prit le rasoir en main et l'étudia. Il ne s'était jamais rasé avec ce type d'appareil mais dans sa situation actuelle, il n'allait pas faire le difficile.

_ On se méfie vraiment de moi, grogna-t-il. Ils craignent que je défonce la porte à coup de rasoir ?

_ Par exemple. Vous êtes un homme plein de ressources. Ou un éclat de miroir peut être une arme redoutable.

_ Contre vous ?

Ben sourit et secoua la tête.

_ Non, pas contre moi. Mais contre les gardes…

_ Les gardes n'entrent jamais, le coupa Hux.

_ … ou contre vous-même, termina Ben.

_ Je pense que nous avions déjà conclu que je n'étais pas une menace pour moi-même.

Les yeux de Ben scrutèrent les paumes lacérées de Hux et ce dernier eut soudain honte de son comportement fébrile et irréfléchi des derniers jours. Il résista à l'envie de cacher ses mains sous la table. Au lieu de cela, il releva le menton d'un air de défi.

_ Au fait, répondit-il sèchement en fixant les joues de Ben, je sais que vous n'êtes pas familier avec le concept de rasage mais vous n'avez pas quelque chose pour la peau ?

Ben secoua la tête et ses yeux prirent une lueur agacée que Hux commençait à bien connaître.

_ Ecoutez, j'ai déjà fait de mon mieux pour obtenir cela, donc c'est à prendre ou à laisser. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, je récupère tout et vous ne viendrez pas pleurer quand vous aurez une barbe telle que vous pourrez faire des tresses avec !

Hux resserra son emprise sur les objets qu'il tenait.

_ Je vais me débrouiller, maugréa-t-il en se levant.

Il s'approcha du lavabo, conscient du regard de Ben sur son dos. Il déposa le petit miroir et après plusieurs essais, conclut que se mettre à genoux était la position la plus pratique pour se voir.

_ Au fait Général, l'interrompit Ben alors que Hux tournait le rasoir à la recherche du bouton de démarrage. Quand j'ai dit que je devais vous surveiller, je parlais physiquement, mais aussi mentalement. Nous ne voulons pas prendre le moindre risque et comme je vous l'ai dit, un éclat de miroir peut faire bien des dégâts.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le Jedi.

_ S'il vous prenait l'envie de briser le miroir pour…

_ Non, l'interrompit Hux. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par me surveiller mentalement ?

Ben eut un moment d'hésitation.

_ Je vais devoir entrer dans votre esprit, avoua-t-il finalement. Juste à la surface. Pour être sûr que vous n'avez pas…

Il hésita, comme s'il cherchait ses termes.

_ … de mauvaises pensées ? tenta-t-il.

Cela fit pouffer Hux.

_ De mauvaises pensées ? Vous êtes sérieux ?

_ C'est juste au cas où vous décideriez de…

Hux leva une main pour le faire taire.

_ Et si je me mettais à imaginer des tas d'images gores, vous arriveriez à faire la différence entre mes intentions et mes pensées ?

_ Si je sondais votre esprit plus en profondeur, probablement mais…

Il se tut et se mordit les lèvres. Hux fronça les sourcils.

_ Ecoutez, faites comme vous voulez. Moi, ma priorité, c'est de me débarrasser de tout ce poil.

Il alluma le rasoir. C'est là qu'il sentit quelque chose d'inédit. Comme une pression sur son cerveau. Ou une autre présence dans sa tête. C'était ténu et en temps normal, il n'y aurait peut-être même pas fait attention. Mais dans ce contexte, il savait que Ben venait d'entrer dans sa tête et ça n'avait rien d'agréable. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste gênant. Et un peu anxiogène.

Hux trouva cela complètement ridicule. Il n'allait pas se blesser. Ce qu'il faisait à ses paumes lorsqu'il était nerveux n'avait rien à voir avec l'idée de se trancher les veines à coup de miroir.

Alors, juste pour le plaisir malsain de semer la confusion en Ben, il décida de repenser à tous les moments les plus sanglants de sa vie. Comme la fois où il avait ordonné la destruction totale d'un village parce qu'il avait été persuadé qu'ils cachaient des membres de la Résistance. Il s'était tenu immobile, les mains croisées dans le dos, pendant que les habitants étaient fusillés à tour de rôle. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'odeur du sang qui avait coulé à flot ce jour-là et des corps des villageois abandonnés à la putréfaction lorsque les navettes du Premier Ordre étaient reparties.

Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait déjà dégrossi le travail mais ce n'était décidément pas aussi efficace qu'un rasoir manuel. Il redoubla d'efforts pendant que l'intérieur de l'évier se tapissait de poils roux.

Ses souvenirs le ramenèrent également au premier meurtre qu'il avait commis. Ce n'était pas vraiment un meurtre. Ca avait été approuvé implicitement par l'Académie. Le garçon s'était appelé Galec. Ils avaient tous les deux quinze ans et Hux l'avait abattu lors d'un exercice à balles réelles. Ce jour-là il n'avait pas tremblé et son père l'avait longuement félicité. Hux n'avait jamais ressenti aucun remord. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire en tant que futur soldat et avait même été fier d'avoir été celui avec le meilleur score à la fin de l'épreuve. Car en plus de Galec, il avait tué trois autres garçons ce jour-là. Il ne se souvenait plus des autres. Seulement de Galec. Et de ses jolis yeux noirs. Lorsqu'il avait été en vie, Hux avait eu plus d'une fois envie d'attirer Galec dans un recoin pour l'embrasser. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ca avait probablement été une bonne chose puisqu'il avait dû peu après faire face à ces mêmes yeux devenus vitreux.

Il se demanda si Ben avait perçu tout ce à quoi il venait de songer.

Un regard dans le miroir le lui confirma. Ben avait les yeux baissés sur ses mains croisées et ses joues étaient roses.

Hux se demanda ce qui mettait le plus mal à l'aise le Jedi. L'aveu de quelques-uns de ce que la Résistance devait considérer comme des crimes ou alors le fait qu'il ait voulu embrasser Galec.

Il arrêta le rasoir et le silence dans la pièce après le bourdonnement strident de l'objet était presque étouffant. Il le posa sur le côté du lavabo et se releva. Ses jambes et ses genoux étaient douloureux après plusieurs minutes dans une telle position sur le sol froid.

Il se rinça le visage et saisit le miroir pour admirer son reflet.

Ses joues étaient rouges et le résultat n'était pas aussi net qu'avec son matériel habituel mais Hux avait l'impression de se retrouver un peu, malgré ses cheveux en désordre. Il se sentit soudain bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours. Plus fort. Plus confiant aussi. Il savait qu'il pourrait survivre à tout cela. Il avait survécu à l'Académie après tout.

Il récupéra les objets sur le bord du lavabo et retourna à la table pour les donner à Ben.

Ce dernier avait finalement réussi à recomposer son expression sympathique et tendit les mains vers lui.

_ Merci, fit-il en glissant le rasoir et le miroir dans le sac. Je vous rapporterai tout cela dans quelques jours, lorsque ce sera de nouveau nécessaire.

Hux hocha la tête mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur le Jedi.

_ Vous savez, dit-il sans parvenir à s'en empêcher, vous avez un visage intéressant. C'est dommage de le cacher sous cette barbe ridicule.

Hux avait eu l'impression de faire un compliment mais l'expression de Ben changea du tout au tout, comme ce jour où il avait brisé la caméra. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses yeux virèrent au noir et sa bouche forma une moue agressive.

_ Je ne vous ai certainement pas demandé votre avis sur ce sujet, Général, cracha-t-il en se levant brusquement, les pans de ses larges vêtements volant autour de lui.

Avant que Hux ne puisse répondre, il avait fait demi-tour et avait entrouvert la porte pour s'y glisser. Il la referma avec tant de force que Hux en sentit le bruit jusque dans ses os.

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, conscient du fait qu'il avait été à deux doigts de subir le même sort que la caméra. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement et il coinça ses pieds contre les barreaux de métal.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, presque surpris de découvrir ses joues de nouveau lisses.

Il se demanda ce qu'il avait pu dire pour provoquer ainsi l'ire de Ben. Il n'avait fait qu'expliciter ce qu'il pensait. Car si à leur première rencontre, il avait trouvé le faciès de Ben grotesque, il s'était surpris aujourd'hui à en apprécier les singularités. Et il songeait effectivement qu'une barbe n'était pas le meilleur atout pour un tel visage. Visiblement, il avait touché sans le savoir une corde sensible.

Il soupira et ses yeux tombèrent sur les livres restés dans un coin. Il détestait se l'avouer mais il espérait vraiment que Ben serait de retour très bientôt. La solitude était un ennemi bien pire que la Résistance.

« *** »

Hux fut inquiet tout le reste de la soirée et le lendemain matin. Il n'avait trouvé le sommeil que difficilement mais s'était maigrement consolé en profitant de la fraicheur de ses draps propres et de la sensation du tissu sur son visage nouvellement rasé.

Il avait mangé, mais sans appétit. Les repas répétitifs ne le lassaient pas. Après tout, sur le Finalizer comme sur la plupart des autres vaisseaux où il avait été en poste, tout avait globalement le même goût. Et il ne préférait même pas se remémorer la cantine de l'Académie. Mais depuis la veille il avait comme une boule au fond de l'estomac. Boule qui ne disparut qu'après qu'il ait rendu le plateau de son déjeuner, quand Ben entra dans sa cellule.

Il portait toujours sa barbe éparse et ses yeux eurent du mal à se poser sur Hux. Il s'assit sur sa chaise habituelle et leva une main. Il tenait un petit livre sombre sur la couverture duquel se tenait un garçon avec une épée.

Hux reconnut l'image. Ca avait été un roman populaire auprès des garçons de l'Académie lors de sa seconde année là-bas. Ce type de livres y était interdit mais quelques copies avaient circulé sous le manteau. Hux ne l'avait pas lu. Il savait que son père méprisait ces lectures qui n'apportaient rien à l'éducation et ne développaient aucune compétence. En conséquence, Hux les méprisait aussi. Il se souvenait très bien avoir eu très envie de brûler une copie qu'un de ses camarades avait introduit dans leur dortoir. Mais jamais le livre n'était arrivé entre ses mains. Hux n'avait eu aucun ami et personne n'aurait pris le risque de faire passer un objet de contrebande au fils du Commandant. A juste titre d'ailleurs.

Cela le fit sourire que Ben ait comme par hasard choisi ce roman entre tous.

Il se leva de son lit, sur lequel il était comme à son habitude assis et s'installa face au Jedi. Il tendit la main et récupéra le livre.

_ Vous l'avez lu ? demanda Ben.

Sa voix était douce. Presque timide.

Hux secoua la tête, tournant le livre dans tous les sens pour en étudier le dessin et l'arrière de couverture. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, il n'avait jamais eu la moindre idée de ce dont il était question dans cette histoire.

_ Non, admit-il. Mais j'avais conscience de son existence.

Ben hocha la tête.

_ Ca a été un gros succès, confirma-t-il.

Le silence retomba entre eux, Ben fixant ses poings, Hux l'ouvrage entre ses doigts pâles. C'était un livre pour adolescents, assez court. Il l'aurait certainement terminé d'ici au lendemain soir.

_ C'était mon préféré lorsque j'étais plus jeune, reprit Ben d'un ton hésitant. Je savais que je l'avais encore quelque part dans mes affaires.

_ C'est votre copie ? demanda Hux, qui n'avait bizarrement aucun mal à imaginer Ben, fouillant dans de vieilles malles, à la recherche d'un livre enfoui, et ça, juste pour lui.

L'intention le toucha plus qu'il n'aurait cru. Il serra ses mains autour des pages.

_ Oui, confirma Ben.

Puis il rougit brusquement. Hux leva un sourcil.

_ A ce sujet… fit Ben en grimaçant un sourire gêné.

Il leva une de ses immenses mains et la passa dans ses cheveux.

Hux attendit en silence qu'il poursuive, amusé par son trouble et ses hésitations.

_ Ce livre me rendait vraiment… émotionnel, balbutia Ben sans croiser son regard. Ne faites pas attention aux annotations ou aux choses soulignées. C'était des bêtises de gamin.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire forcé auquel Hux fit écho. Il n'avait jamais fait de bêtises de gamin. Il avait hâte de découvrir ce que le jeune Ben avait pu trouver de si exaltant dans ce bouquin.

_ Enfin… hésita de nouveau le Jedi, vous êtes probablement un peu âgé. S'il vous ennuie, vous n'êtes pas obligé de…

_ J'apprécie l'attention, répondit très honnêtement Hux.

Il n'avait après tout aucune raison de le cacher. Depuis le début, Ben faisait des efforts pour rendre son séjour ici supportable. Hux pouvait bien, de temps à autre, témoigner d'un peu de gratitude. Mais juste un peu. Bien dosée.

_ Et, poursuivit-il, je suis persuadé qu'il sera plus palpitant que certaines autres choses que vous m'avez ramené.

Il fixa avec emphase le traité sur l'échange des épices.

Cela fit pousser un soupir rassuré à Ben.

_ Bien, bien, murmura-t-il. Voyez cela comme également un geste d'excuse, pour hier.

_ Pour votre crise de colère et être parti en tempêtant ? Il n'y a pas de souci. J'avais bien compris que vous aviez un caractère de borat.

Ben fronça les sourcils et lui envoya le regard que Hux identifiait désormais comme celui dédié aux remarques qui faisaient mouche.

_ Je n'ai pas un caractère de borat. Vous êtes juste une langue de vipère par moment.

Cela fit sourire Hux et le visage de Ben se détendit immédiatement. Hux ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Ben réfutait peut-être son côté soupe-au-lait mais Hux assumait pleinement d'être parfois un peu cinglant.

_ Alors pourquoi vous excusez-vous ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Ben haussa les épaules.

_ D'être entré dans votre esprit. C'était quelque chose que je devais faire mais dont je sais que ce n'est pas agréable.

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne vous ai presque pas senti, fit-il avec un petit sourire. J'espère juste que certaines de mes pensées ne vous ont pas trop surpris.

Il avait remis cela sur le tapis dans le seul but de mettre Ben de nouveau mal à l'aise. Il avait bien vu son expression dans le miroir lorsqu'il avait repensé à Galec. Et ça l'amusait d'être celui qui menait la danse alors qu'il était le prisonnier. Il prenait ses plaisirs où il le pouvait ces derniers temps.

Ben leva brièvement les yeux vers lui. Ses mains étaient croisées sur la table et ses doigts ne cessaient de s'entortiller, signe d'une nervosité évidente. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et une fois de plus, Hux songea qu'il faisait plus jeune qu'il ne devait l'être.

_ Au fait, reprit Hux face au silence de Ben, je me posais une question. Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas tout le temps ?

_ Quoi donc ? répondit le Jedi avec une expression confuse.

_ Entrer dans mon esprit. Si j'avais un tel pouvoir et un prisonnier sous la main, je m'en servirais pour extraire le moindre de ses secrets. Ce serait rapide et efficace.

Ben eut un étrange rictus.

_ Et douloureux, ajouta-t-il. C'est là la différence entre vous et moi. Entre le Premier Ordre et la Résistance. Nous avons le respect de l'autre.

Cela fit éclater de rire Hux.

_ Oh voyons Ben, êtes-vous naïf à ce point ? Savez-vous vraiment ce qu'est la guerre ? Etes-vous déjà allé sur un champ de bataille ? Il n'y a aucune pitié qui compte. Juste le résultat.

_ Bien sûr que je suis déjà allé sur un champ de bataille, s'énerva Ben en haussant la voix. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir été élevé dans la perspective du combat. C'est juste que moi, on m'a inculqué des principes humains dont vous manquez de toute évidence !

Hux renifla.

_ Comme quoi ? Comme brider vos pouvoirs ?

Ben croisa les bras sur son torse. Il avait sa moue boudeuse et son regard sombre. Hux avait l'impression de sentir l'air vibrer autour de lui mais peut-être n'était-ce là qu'un tour de son esprit.

_ Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas bridés, grogna Ben. Ils sont maîtrisés. Et vous ne savez rien du tout de mes pouvoirs.

Hux secoua la tête, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser décontenancer. Il avait une opinion et il comptait bien se faire entendre.

_ Je sais que vous pouvez lire les pensées et je sais que vous ne le faites pas. Je sais que vous avez les moyens de changer la face de la guerre et que vous n'en profitez pas. Il ne vous faudrait probablement que quelques minutes pour m'arracher tous mes secrets et pourtant, vous restez là à discuter littérature adolescente. J'ai beau retourner la problématique dans tous les sens, personnellement j'appelle cela du gâchis.

Il avait tellement appuyé le dernier mot qu'il en avait postillonné sur la table.

Face à lui, les mains de Ben étaient si crispées que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

_ Vous préfèreriez peut-être que je vous torture ? C'est ça ? gronda-t-il.

_ Je ne préfèrerais pas mais cela me semblerait être le comportement le plus rationnel. Mais en êtes-vous seulement capable Ben ?

Ce dernier baissa le regard. Cette fois-ci, Hux était quasiment certain que les livres vibraient sur la table.

_ Vous ne savez rien, finit par murmurer Ben. Vous ne savez rien de la Force ou de ceux qui la maîtrisent. Vous ne savez rien du poids d'un tel pouvoir. Avez-vous même jamais fréquenté quelqu'un capable de sentir la Force ? Avez-vous quelque chose de tel au sein du Premier Ordre ?

Hux songea brièvement à Snoke mais n'y fit pas allusion. Ben le questionnait désormais sous l'impulsion de la colère, ce qui ne voulait pas dire que Hux devait lui dévoiler tout ce qu'il savait. A la place, il roula des yeux.

_ Non, jamais. Les utilisateurs de la Force ne sont pas très bien vus au sein du Premier Ordre. Beaucoup les considèrent plus problématiques qu'utiles.

_ Ridicule, cracha Ben.

_ Vader et ses faiblesses ont été responsables de la chute de l'Empire, énonça Hux avec conviction. Nous ne sommes pas prêts à refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Le livre sur Dathomir vola à travers la pièce pour s'écraser contre un mur.

_ Vader a été le plus grand Jedi de tous les temps ! aboya Ben en se levant de sa chaise.

Ses mains étaient posées sur la table et il dominait désormais Hux de toute sa taille.

_ D'après mon père, il s'est laissé submerger par des sentiments ridicules et a trahi l'Empire. Ce n'était qu'un lâche.

_ Votre père a dit ça ? fit Ben en se penchant de plus en plus vers Hux.

Ses yeux étaient luisants de fureur.

_ Bien sûr ! s'exclama Hux en luttant contre l'impulsion de se mettre debout à son tour. Après l'échec de Vader, mon père a dû…

_ L'échec de Vader ? Ce sont les termes que votre père a utilisé ?

Il était désormais si proche de Hux que ce dernier pouvait aisément compter les grains de beauté sur sa peau. Il redressa le menton. Ben ne l'impressionnait pas. Malgré sa carrure. Malgré ses pouvoirs. Il était des sujets sur lesquels Hux était certain d'avoir raison et là était le cas.

_ Je pense que les mots exacts de mon père ont été « la disgrâce de ce traître de Vader ».

Ben donna un violent coup de poing à la table qui vibra de longues secondes.

_ Votre père… haleta-t-il, votre père… s'est permis de juger Vader ? Votre père… le directeur d'école… a cru qu'il pouvait…

A son tour, Hux se leva. Son geste brusque parut surprendre Ben qui recula de quelques centimètres.

_ Mon père n'était pas un directeur d'école ! déclara-t-il avec passion.

Ben ricana.

_ Il dirigeait une école, insista-t-il avec hargne. Pour moi, ça en fait un directeur d'école !

Hux leva un doigt et l'agita sous le long nez de Ben.

_ Mon père a survécu à la chute de l'Empire alors que Vader n'était plus que cendres. Il a été capable de refonder des ruines de l'ancien régime une académie prestigieuse d'où sortent les plus grands officiers de la galaxie ! En parallèle, il a entièrement relancé le programme des Stormtroopers et en à…

Ben le coupa d'un gloussement malsain.

_ Oh ! Je vois que quelqu'un a eu le cerveau parfaitement lavé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, railla-t-il.

Hux serra son poing sur la table pour ne pas l'envoyer dans le visage grotesque et idiot et détestable et stupide qui lui faisait face.

_ Mon cerveau se porte très bien merci ! s'emporta-t-il. Ce n'est pas moi qui limite mes capacités au nom de je ne sais quelle utopie lamentable.

_ Je ne limite pas mes capacités ! répliqua Ben sur le même ton.

_ Oh vraiment ! Vraiment ! Alors dans ce cas pourquoi n'entrez-vous pas dans mon cerveau pour en tirer des informations qui vous feraient gagner la guerre !

Hux savait qu'il jouait là à un jeu dangereux et que si Ben craquait, il pouvait soit le tuer, soit récupérer tout ce qui lui était nécessaire dans son esprit.

Mais la remarque sur son père lui avait fait voir rouge et même s'il entendait la voix de la raison, au fond de son cerveau, qui lui ordonnait de se taire avant de commettre l'irréparable, il l'ignora allègrement. Il avait passé les dernières semaines partagé entre angoisse, auto-apitoiement et colère et hurler un bon coup lui faisait un bien fou. Il reprenait sa fougue d'antan et tant pis pour les conséquences.

Il crispa la mâchoire lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau la présence dans sa tête, comme un point sourd entre ses deux yeux.

Puis, aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu, la douleur disparut et Ben se détourna. Il était livide et son nez brillait de sueur. Il se passa une main sur le visage et prit une grande inspiration.

_ De toute évidence, je ne parviendrai pas à tirer quoique ce soit de vous aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-il.

Sa voix était un peu plus maîtrisée mais ses épaules tremblaient toujours et son souffle était court.

_ Vous ne parviendrez jamais à tirer quoique ce soit de moi, répondit Hux avec velléité.

Mais cette fois, Ben laissa glisser. Il s'approcha de la porte, sans un regard vers Hux.

_ Je reviendrai demain, lorsque vous serez calmé. En attendant, j'espère que la lecture vous plaira.

Il ne cacha pas la pointe acide de sa remarque.

_ Moi ! Calmé ? reprit Hux. C'est vous qui…

Mais déjà Ben refermait le lourd battant derrière lui, laissant Hux seul à sa colère.

Ce dernier poussa le hurlement qui enflait dans sa gorge depuis le jour de sa capture. Sa main trouva un livre et le jeta contre le métal de la porte. Il nota fugacement qu'il s'agissait du traité sur les épices.

Au fond de lui, il soupira de soulagement. Il s'en serait voulu d'avoir abîmé le livre d'enfance de Ben avant même de l'avoir ouvert.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de marteler la table de son poing jusqu'à en avoir mal. Là seulement, il se laissa tomber à terre pour reprendre son souffle.

Il resta de longues minutes, assis à même le sol, avec le bruit de sa respiration pour seul compagnon et les battements trop rapides de son cœur comme seul point de concentration.

Il ne savait pas comment les choses avaient pu s'envenimer aussi vite et aussi violemment avec Ben. Mais il avait évacué toute sa frustration de ces derniers jours. Maintenant, il se sentait simplement vide et épuisé.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il se traîna jusqu'à son lit. Il s'y laissa tomber et se roula en boule sous sa couverture. La seule chose qui lui revenait en tête encore et encore, était le fait que Ben, malgré les cris et les mots échangés, comptait tout de même revenir le voir le lendemain.

(à suivre…)


	4. Chapter 4

_Encore merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires! Vous êtes tellement importants! Promis je réponds bientôt! En attendant, voilà la suite et bonne lecture à tous!_

"***"

Le lendemain matin, la première chose que fit Hux en se levant fut de ramasser les livres restés à terre toute la nuit. Celui sur Dathomir, que Ben avait lancé contre un mur à la seule force de son esprit, et celui sur les épices qu'il avait lui-même jeté de rage.

Il les garda en main quelques minutes, la tête basse, ses doigts lissant les pages qui avaient été abimées. Il s'était endormi étonnamment rapidement la veille, épuisé par sa crise de colère. Il n'avait même pas entendu lorsqu'on lui avait apporté son dîner, pas plus qu'il n'avait eu conscience du moment où les lumières s'étaient éteintes.

Bien reposé et avec le recul, il trouva son comportement grotesque. Indigne de lui. Plus du niveau de Ben en fait.

Il s'assit sur la chaise habituellement utilisée par le Jedi.

Il allait devoir se méfier. Ce grand imbécile commençait à déteindre sur lui.

Hux réalisa qu'il considérait cette pensée avec une certaine sérénité. Voire même de la tendresse. C'était absurde. Il secoua la tête et se leva brusquement.

La solitude et l'enfermement commençaient à avoir raison de sa santé mentale, songea-t-il avec amertume. Il allait devoir renforcer sa carapace.

Cependant, il déposa les livres sur la table avec précaution avant de se plonger dans ses exercices quotidiens. Quand le petit-déjeuner arriva peu après, il se jeta dessus, plus affamé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

Après sa toilette, il reprit place sur son lit, le roman que Ben lui avait apporté la veille entre les mains. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement et il se surprit à caresser le papier. Il avait tout oublié de ce livre depuis l'Académie. Maintenant les souvenirs lui revenaient en vagues et il était étrangement reconnaissant qu'enfin quelqu'un lui ait confié cet ouvrage dont il avait été privé plus jeune. Même s'il avait voulu le brûler.

Il était rare que les autres fassent quelque chose pour Hux par pure gentillesse. D'ailleurs, il ne leur demandait rien. Il était considéré comme fort et n'ayant besoin de personne. Et quand il voulait quelque chose, c'était un ordre qu'il donnait, pas un service qu'il réclamait. N'empêche que dans sa condition actuelle, il appréciait de trouver un peu de soutien. Lorsqu'il avait été amené sur le cargo, un sac sur la tête, il avait été tellement persuadé de terminer dans une salle de torture et mort dans les trois jours… Finalement, il savait qu'il survivrait. Et la présence de Ben l'y aiderait. Même si c'était un crétin doublé d'un impulsif au caractère impossible. Il avait quand même pris le temps de trouver un rasoir et un miroir pour Hux tout comme il avait pris le temps de fouiller dans ses affaires d'enfance pour retrouver son livre favori et le partager avec lui.

Une voix au fond de sa tête lui rappela qu'il ne faisait pas ça par gentillesse mais pour acheter sa sympathie en vue d'une confession.

Hux la fit taire et secoua la tête. Cela ne changeait rien au résultat. La présence de Ben était la seule chose qui importait désormais dans ses journées.

Il repensa à leur engueulade de la veille et soupira. Il espérait vraiment que les colères de Ben passaient aussi vite qu'elles apparaissaient. Parce qu'il était hors de question que Hux s'excuse. Il n'avait dit que la vérité sur Vader.

Même si désormais il s'étonnait de l'ardeur de Ben à ce sujet. Vader n'était-il pas exactement tout ce qu'un Jedi ne devait pas être ? Et pourtant, Ben l'avait défendu bec et ongles.

Cela éveilla la curiosité de Hux et il se demanda s'il serait une bonne idée d'aborder de nouveau cette discussion. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais dans un futur proche. Il se posait tant de questions sur le Jedi. Probablement beaucoup trop. Il mit cela sur le compte de connaître son ennemi, etc… etc… Même s'il avait de plus en plus de mal à voir Ben comme un ennemi. Il décida de canaliser sa haine de la Résistance sur Organa à la place.

Se mordant l'intérieur des joues, il ouvrit la première page et commença sa lecture.

Quand le déjeuner arriva, il reposa le livre à contrecœur. L'histoire en elle-même était assez bateau et Hux ne comprenait par pourquoi cet ouvrage avait eu un tel succès alors que tant d'autres restaient dans l'ombre. Il devait y avoir une sacrée dose de chance ou un marketing efficace là-dessous. Non, ce qui vraiment l'avait enthousiasmé étaient les petites notes de Ben griffonnées dans le texte. Elles n'avaient rien d'une analyse littéraire. Ce n'était la plupart du temps que des onomatopées, des points d'exclamation ou même des petits cœurs mais Hux s'amusait beaucoup à imaginer un Ben adolescent, trop grand, trop maigre, avec le nez et les oreilles en pleine pousse, tout seul dans sa chambre, un stylo à la main, se passionnant pour les aventures d'un jeune héros avec lequel il devait se trouver bien des similitudes. Hux réfléchissait longuement à ce que Ben avait pu ressentir et pourquoi à la lecture des passages ainsi soulignés. A quelques occasions, Ben avait également ajouté des commentaires plus poussés ou des semblants d'analyses dignes d'un gamin mal dans sa peau et Hux avait souri de ses désirs de voyages, de liberté et d'indépendance. Cela avait pimenté la lecture d'un charme tout particulier et Hux avait l'impression de connaître un peu mieux celui qui réglait désormais le rythme de sa vie.

Il se sentait serein quand Ben ouvrit la porte cet après-midi là. Presque impatient en fait, comme si leur dispute de la veille n'avait en fait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Ben, lui, ne semblait pas avoir atteint le même état d'esprit. Il rentra, le nez vers le sol et les épaules courbées comme si le poids de la pesanteur était trop lourd pour sa grande carcasse. Il ne salua même pas Hux avant de s'assoir sur sa chaise trop petite.

_ Bonjour, fit Hux en quittant son lit pour s'installer face à lui.

Il déposa sur la table le roman en signe d'apaisement.

Ben lui jeta un regard en coin.

_ Bonjour Général, grogna-t-il avec toujours une moue sur ses lèvres épaisses.

Le silence se prolongea entre eux. Ben faisait des petits mouvements de bouche, comme s'il hésitait à prendre la parole. Hux se demanda s'il voulait reparler de leur dispute d'hier ou s'il tentait de s'excuser pour les propos vivement échangés. Lui, en tout cas, ne le ferait pas.

_ J'ai commencé le livre que vous m'avez apporté hier, déclara-t-il quand Ben eut terminé toutes ses mimiques sans lâcher un mot.

Le passé était le passé et Hux n'avait pas envie d'avoir son unique interaction sociale pourrie par de la rancœur. Surtout maintenant que Ben avait éveillé sa curiosité plus que de raison. A l'Académie on l'avait entraîné à supporter les interrogatoires, à supporter la torture, à accepter la perspective de sa propre mort. Jamais il n'avait eu un cours sur comment gérer la solitude.

Le visage de Ben se détendit un peu et enfin il se tourna vers Hux.

_ Et alors ?

Hux haussa les épaules.

_ C'est une histoire assez classique en fait. Mais le style n'est pas désagréable et le personnage principal pas complètement détestable.

Ben eut un début de sourire.

_ Je suppose que venant de vous, ça peut presque s'apparenter à des compliments. Mais je vous avais dit que vous étiez probablement trop vieux pour vraiment l'apprécier.

_ Merci pour le « vieux »…

Ben parut enfin complètement se détendre et dissimula un large sourire derrière une main plus grosse encore.

_ Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Vous n'êtes plus un adolescent !

Hux croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. C'était pour lui presque une pose détendue.

_ Vous voulez dire que je n'ai pas le potentiel de m'identifier au héros comme vous avez pu le faire ?

Le sourire de Ben retomba et une légère rougeur colora ses pommettes.

_ Je vous avais dit de ne pas lire les notes, geignit-il en baissant les yeux.

_ Difficile d'éviter un petit cœur ou des points d'exclamation.

_ Je n'ai pas mis de petits cœurs, maugréa Ben.

_ Oh, vous avez totalement mis des petits cœurs, contra Hux qui ne chercha nullement à dissimuler l'amusement dans sa voix. Vous voulez que je les retrouve ?

Ben soupira. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et cacha son visage derrière ses doigts. Hux songea que s'il avait pu, il aurait tenté de s'enfoncer dans le sol.

_ Non, non. Je vous crois. Je suppose que j'étais totalement le genre à mettre des petits cœurs.

Il soupira plus fort encore et à l'instar de Hux, s'installa contre son dossier, révélant son visage embarrassé et presque juvénile malgré la barbe.

_ J'étais vraiment un adolescent idiot, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire forcé. Comme la plupart des adolescents je pense... En pire, admit-il finalement.

Puis il fit une pause et observa longuement Hux, la tête penchée de côté. Ce dernier soutint son regard. Il s'attendait presque à sentir de nouveau la présence de Ben dans sa tête.

_ Pas vous, fit alors le Jedi sans envahir son esprit. Vous n'étiez pas un adolescent idiot.

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Non. J'étais… hautain et négatif. Chiant et pédant, du point de vue de certains je suppose.

Ben eut un rictus à peine visible.

_ Certaines choses ne changent pas.

Hux fronça les sourcils. Après tout, il était celui qui avait donné le bâton pour se faire battre. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait se laisser faire de la sorte.

_ Je suis resté chiant et pédant et vous un adolescent idiot, c'est ça ?

L'espace d'un instant, Hux crut que Ben allait de nouveau se braquer. A la place, il passa une de ses immenses mains dans son épaisse chevelure noire.

_ Je suppose qu'il y a un peu de vrai, fit-il dans un souffle.

Hux eut envie de rire. Un vrai rire. Pas un rire hystérique dicté par le stress. C'était une sensation qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps. Il supposa que son esprit commençait à le trahir. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour se contenir. Heureusement que les yeux de Ben étaient retournés sur la couverture du livre posé entre eux et qu'il ne remarqua pas la drôle de tête que devait tirer Hux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fascinait tant dans ce roman ? demanda Hux au bout de quelques secondes, une fois qu'il se sentit calmé.

Les larges doigts de Ben se posèrent sur le livre pour l'attirer vers lui. Il fixa le dessin avec une expression qui, d'après Hux, s'apparentait à de la nostalgie. Ce dernier crut que Ben n'allait pas répondre. En fait, celui-ci cherchait juste ses mots et il bafouilla deux ou trois borborygmes incohérents avant de se lancer.

_ Comme vous l'avez dit, je me sentais très proche du héros. Nous avions le même âge, des pouvoirs spéciaux. Nous étions tous les deux uniques. Mais il était libre. Il prenait son destin en main sans personne pour lui imposer sa voie. Ce n'était pas aussi clair pour moi à l'époque. Mais j'étouffais sous le poids de ce qu'on attendait de moi. Je n'ai… jamais eu le choix de ce que je désirais faire.

_ Vous ne vouliez pas être un Jedi ? le poussa Hux, voyant là une confession intéressante.

Ben eut un sourire un peu amer.

_ Si on m'avait demandé, je pense que j'aurais répondu vouloir être un Jedi. Qui ne le voudrait pas, avec les légendes qui circulent sur leur compte ? Mais mon avis n'a jamais été dans la balance. Je pense que c'est surtout ça qui me mettait en colère lorsque j'étais plus jeune.

_ Et maintenant ?

Ben releva les yeux vers lui

_ Maintenant, j'appartiens à une caste qui marque le renouveau de tout ce qui est bon dans l'univers, répondit-il sereinement. Je suis à ma place, même si le chemin qui m'y a mené n'a pas toujours été simple.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Hux se demandait si les mots de Ben avaient été sincères. Pour quelqu'un qui prétendait être à l'aise dans sa voie, il était prompt à l'énervement, un trait de caractère qui ne seyait pas aux Jedis si Hux se souvenait correctement de ses lectures.

_ Et l'épée avait quand même de l'allure, ajouta Ben dans un murmure, en étudiant la couverture du livre avec un sourire en coin.

_ Vous en avez une ? rebondit alors Hux.

_ Pardon ?

Ben releva vers lui des yeux confus.

_ Une épée ? insista Hux. Vous en avez une ? Enfin, ce que vous appelez… un sabre laser, c'est ça ?

Le visage de Ben s'éclaira et Hux admira une fois de plus les fossettes que cette expression sans restriction faisait naître sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

_ J'en ai un, confirma-t-il.

Le cœur de Hux s'emballa. Non pas qu'il puisse même voler le sabre de Ben. Mais son âme de soldat et d'ingénieur aimait les belles armes et la belle technologie. Et admirer l'épée d'un Jedi n'était pas quelque chose de donné à tout le monde.

_ Vous… pouvez me le montrer ? tenta-t-il.

Ben fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers lui. Il tentait de prendre un air sévère mais la lueur dans ses yeux dénotait son intérêt pour leur nouveau sujet de conversation.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je l'ai sur moi ?

Hux imita sa posture. Leurs visages n'étaient plus séparés que de quelques centimètres et il sentait le souffle de Ben contre sa peau. Le regard de ce dernier se voila légèrement mais il ne recula pas.

_ Votre expression, fit Hux à voix basse. De celle qui prouve votre passion pour votre arme. Vous ne la laisseriez jamais loin de vous.

Ben retomba contre son dossier et Hux sentit comme un courant froid le frapper. L'air semblait soudain plus clair et lui brûlait les poumons, lui rappelant l'atmosphère de la planète accueillant Starkiller.

_ Une brillante analyse, confirma Ben en portant une main à sa taille.

Il écarta un pan de tissu, révélant une ceinture à laquelle était attaché le manche de l'arme. Il était argenté et brillait vivement sous les néons trop forts de la cellule de Hux.

Celui-ci sourit quand Ben détacha l'arme et la posa sur la table, ses longs doigts s'enroulant autour du cylindre luisant.

_ Ce n'est pas trop impressionnant sous cette forme, admit le Jedi. Mais une fois allumé, j'avoue que ça fait son petit effet.

Le ton de Ben était presque tendre lorsqu'il évoquait son arme. Hux, lui, ressentait une pointe d'impatience au fond de son estomac. C'était la chose la plus excitante qu'il ait vécue depuis le début de son enfermement. C'était bien plus passionnant que tous les livres que Ben avait pu lui apporter jusqu'à présent.

_ Alors ? le poussa Hux lorsque plusieurs très longues secondes se furent écoulées.

_ Alors quoi ? demanda Ben avec un sourire en coin qui indiquait qu'il savait très bien ce que voulait Hux.

Il avait le regard goguenard de celui qui sait qu'il maîtrise l'échange.

_ Oh arrêtez un peu ça ! s'agaça Hux. Votre visage est un livre ouvert ! Vous êtes aussi impatient de me le montrer que moi de le voir !

Ben se mordit les lèvres mais ne parvint pas à dissimiler complètement son sourire satisfait. Il s'amusait autant que Hux de la situation.

_ Vous savez que je ne suis pas supposé faire ça, avoua-t-il, chuchotant presque comme si on pouvait les entendre.

_ Je m'en doute. Montrer une arme à un prisonnier supposé dangereux n'est pas forcément très intelligent.

_ Vous me traitez d'imbécile maintenant ?

Pendant un instant, Hux crut qu'il avait blessé Ben. Il releva ses yeux posés sur le sabre et retint un soupir de soulagement en le découvrant toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, son ton plus taquin que vexé.

_ C'est envisageable, répliqua-t-il. Que ferez-vous si j'arrive à vous le voler ?

Cette fois, Ben ne retint pas son gloussement.

_ C'est impossible, contra-t-il d'une voix plus sure que tout ce que Hux lui avait entendu jusqu'à présent.

_ Quoi ? Vous êtes si bon que ça ?

_ Je suis le meilleur, lui assura Ben.

Et il mit le sabre en marche.

Hux eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'une lame verte apparut, si brillante que l'air semblait vibrer autour d'elle. C'était l'une des armes les plus impressionnantes que Hux ait vu et ses doigts le démangeaient de la saisir. Mais aussi complaisant que soit Ben à son égard, Hux doutait qu'il accepte cela.

Le Jedi se mit debout et fit quelques mouvements dans l'air avec son arme. Elle produisait des bruits électriques intenses qui firent tourner les yeux de Hux vers la porte. Si les gardes les entendaient…

_ Rassurez-vous, lui dit Ben, j'ai bloqué tout son en provenance de la cellule.

_ Vous pouvez faire ça ?

_ Je peux faire beaucoup de choses.

Et en quelques pas si rapides que Hux eut du mal à le suivre, Ben contourna la table, faisant tournoyer son sabre dans l'air en une symphonie électrique dont les éclats émeraude s'imprimèrent dans les rétines du Général.

Ce dernier hoqueta quand Ben pointa sa lame vers sa gorge. Il en sentait la chaleur contre sa peau. Il releva le regard vers le Jedi qui le fixait, ses yeux flambant d'une puissance que Hux n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Ils restèrent de longues secondes à s'observer, le vert de l'arme se reflétant dans les yeux noirs de Ben et son sourire une parodie sombre de celui que Hux lui connaissait.

Puis Ben éteignit le sabre. Son expression se fit plus amicale mais son visage portait toujours des traces d'autosatisfaction et une confiance inédite. Et tout comme Hux, son souffle était court. Puis, il fit demi-tour et retourna à sa chaise d'une démarche lourde et maladroite qui n'avait rien de commun avec la grâce dont il avait fait preuve en manipulant son arme.

Hux avait les lèvres sèches et il y passa sa langue. Il aurait aimé un peu d'eau. Mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Pas alors qu'il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Ben était un être complexe, aux multiples facettes, qui chaque jour se révélait un peu plus à ses yeux.

_ Vous êtes vraiment le meilleur ? demanda Hux et il cilla en entendant sa voix plus rauque qu'habituellement.

_ Avec un sabre oui, admit Ben.

L'arme avait à présent disparu et Hux soupçonnait qu'elle était retournée à la ceinture du Jedi, dissimulée par les multiples couches de tissu qui couvrait son corps. Mais dans les yeux de Ben restait cette lueur passionnée.

_ Et vous avez souvent l'occasion de l'utiliser ? insista Hux.

Ben secoua la tête.

_ De temps à autre. Pendant des missions. Mais je m'en sers principalement lors d'entraînements.

Hux hocha la tête. C'était bien ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Jedis sur le terrain lors des comptes rendus d'attaque. Leur présence devait donc être très rare. Il serra les mâchoires. Encore un beau gâchis de potentiel. Malgré la brièveté de la démonstration, Hux imaginait sans mal les dégâts qu'un être avec la prestance de Ben pouvait faire sur un champ de bataille.

_ En tout cas, commenta-t-il, c'est une bien belle arme.

_ Merci, fit Ben avant de baisser la tête.

Ses mains se croisaient et se décroisaient sur la table, comme s'il hésitait à ajouter quelque chose. Il regarda autour de lui et se pencha de nouveau vers Hux. Il chuchota, sur le ton de la confidence.

_ Je l'apprécie parce que je l'ai depuis mon adolescence et qu'elle m'a été donnée par mon… mon Maître. Mais je n'en suis pas complètement satisfait.

Hux prit un moment avant de répondre. Il y avait une information primordiale dans ce que venait de lui dire Ben. Le fait qu'il avait un Maître. C'était un point que Hux devait trouver le moyen d'éclairer. Mais à l'heure actuelle, Ben paraissait plus enclin à parler de son sabre que de l'homme qui le lui avait donné. Peut-être que si Hux satisfaisait le Jedi, il serait plus apte à répondre à ses questions par la suite.

_ Comment cela ? fit-il simplement.

Ben baissa le regard et fixa ses doigts, cherchant une fois de plus ses mots.

_ C'est une arme efficace, admit-il, et bien équilibrée. Elle s'adapte bien à ma main mais… J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me représente pas.

Hux opina. Même s'il n'était pas aussi bien rompu à l'art du combat que Ben, il avait suivi à l'Académie des cours de tir et s'était tout de suite senti plus à l'aise avec une arme de sniper dans les mains plutôt qu'un blaster de courte portée. Là il avait compris qu'il existait des armes taillées pour certains individus, comme un prolongement de leur être.

Son intérêt parut encourager Ben à poursuivre.

_ Vous saviez que traditionnellement, chaque Jedi construisait lui-même son sabre ?

Hux secoua la tête. Non, il l'ignorait. Mais vu tout le tralala et autres rituels idiots qui entouraient les traditions Jedis, il n'était pas plus surpris que cela.

_ C'est une étape dont j'ai été privé, pointa Ben. Pas volontairement bien sûr. Bien d'autres apprentis ont été ravis de recevoir un sabre déjà opérationnel. Mais personnellement, j'ai toujours ressenti une certaine frustration. C'est pourquoi…

Il avança au maximum vers Hux au point de pratiquement s'allonger sur la table. Et d'une voix plus basse encore, il murmura :

_ Je suis en train de construire mon propre sabre, avoua-t-il avec un tremblement brouillant le timbre grave de sa voix.

Et ses yeux luisants le rajeunissaient de nouveau au point qu'une fois de plus Hux ne fut plus certain de son âge.

_ Vraiment ? répondit-il, sentant presque l'excitation à peine contenue de Ben le toucher.

Ben hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Son sourire révélait sa dentition aussi mal fichue que le reste de son visage. Hux y trouva une certaine logique et une harmonie plus surprenante encore.

_ Il y a un vieux design que j'ai trouvé dans un holobook. Lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'il était pour moi.

Puis il fit une petite moue.

_ Bon, pour le moment, il me pose encore des soucis et ne fonctionne pas. Les schémas sont très complexes. Mais j'y travaille. Et lorsqu'il sera prêt, je vous le montrerai. Il sera cent fois mieux que celui que j'ai actuellement.

_ Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous dessus ? demanda Hux, impressionné par le fait que Ben soit capable de fabriquer une telle arme.

Il fut tenté de lui demander les fameux schémas pour l'aider mais aussi curieux qu'il soit de découvrir comment fonctionnait l'arme des Jedis, il devait absolument garder secret le fait qu'il était un ingénieur de haut niveau. L'avenir de Starkiller en dépendait.

Ben se redressa et se laissa retomber lourdement sur le dossier de sa chaise. La main qu'il se passa sur le visage étouffa à peine le soupir qu'il poussa.

_ Environ six mois, admit-il. Je pensais avoir tous les éléments mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Je m'arrache un peu les cheveux parfois.

Le connaissant, s'arracher les cheveux devait être un doux euphémisme. Hux imaginait sans mal un Ben furieux lançant l'arme défectueuse à travers sa chambre… ou quelque soit l'endroit où dormaient les Jedis.

_ Mais je sais que j'y arriverai, grogna Ben avec hargne.

_ Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas de l'aide à votre Maître ? fit Hux, voyant là une bonne occasion de ramener dans la conversation un sujet qu'il jugeait important.

Ben leva les yeux au plafond. Cela interpela Hux. Apparemment Ben n'était pas aussi attaché à son Maître qu'on aurait pu le soupçonner.

_ Parce que je ne veux pas de lui sur ce projet, grogna-t-il. Je connais Luke. Il va tout faire pour me dissuader, prétendre que c'est inutile, que je perds du temps sur des caprices. Il va me mettre des bâtons dans les roues à la première occasion.

Son ton s'était fait geignard, évoquant une fois de plus à Hux un enfant trop vite grandi.

_ Non, je veux le mettre devant le fait accompli, conclut Ben.

_ Luke ? intervint alors Hux.

Ben cligna des paupières et se focalisa de nouveau sur lui.

_ Pardon ? fit-il.

_ Vous avez parlé de Luke… lui rappela Hux.

Ben se frappa le front d'une de ses grandes mains et ses joues s'embrasèrent. Il se mordit les lèvres comme pour ravaler le trop plein d'informations qu'il venait de lâcher.

_ Luke Skywalker, marmonna-t-il puisqu'il était de toute façon trop tard pour tenter de dissimuler la vérité. C'est lui mon Maître.

Hux ouvrit de larges yeux. Skywalker était la plus grande légende de la Galaxie. Il avait été le fils de Vader, la cause de sa chute et le renouveau des Jedis. C'était un ennemi que le Premier Ordre serait ravi de voir tomber.

_ Luke Skywalker est ici ? demanda-t-il, avide de détails.

Ben grimaça.

_ Vous ne croyez pas que je vous en ai déjà assez dit comme ça ?

Hux leva les bras et désigna les murs de sa cellule.

_ A qui voulez-vous que j'en parle de toute façon ?

Ben pinça l'arête tordue de son long nez et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

_ Non, il n'est pas ici. Ou occasionnellement. Il entraîne d'autres apprentis. Il ne vient que lorsque c'est nécessaire.

_ Oh…

_ Hux ?

Le frisson qui parcourut la colonne du Général le prit complètement par surprise. C'était la première fois que Ben utilisait son nom et pas son grade. Il essuya sur son pantalon la fine pellicule de sueur qui venait d'apparaître sur ses paumes. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre d'eau.

_ Oui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus pincée qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

_ J'étais sérieux hier lorsque j'ai dit que vous alliez devoir me donner quelque chose. Je ne cesse de vous parler mais vous, vous ne me lâchez rien.

_ J'étais sérieux aussi quand j'ai dit que vous ne tirerez jamais rien de moi, répondit-il sèchement.

Il n'avait jamais poussé Ben à rien. Le grand idiot avait quasiment tout seul fait des confessions. Hux, lui, savait se tenir et ne tomberait jamais aussi bas.

_ Si je ne leur apporte pas quelque chose de concret, répliqua Ben, ils vont me remplacer vous savez.

_ Par qui ? Organa ?

Ben eut un sourire un peu forcé.

_ Elle n'a pas vraiment le temps pour ça, répondit-il. Non, je suppose qu'ils vont plutôt envoyer Rey. Elle faisait partie de l'équipage qui vous a ramené.

Hux pensa à la jeune femme qui lui avait donné à boire ou retiré le sac qu'il avait eu pendant des heures sur la tête. Elle ne paraissait pas si terrible que cela.

_ Et est-elle du genre à faire exploser les caméras ou à pointer son sabre laser sur ma gorge ?

Ben rougit à ces dernières évocations. Cependant, son regard restait impatient, comme s'il voulait que Hux comprenne quelque chose.

_ Complètement, répondit-il. Elle a un sacré caractère. Je pense que son premier geste sera de confisquer vos livres et de faire réinstaller une caméra. Surtout qu'elle ne vous aime pas beaucoup depuis que vous avez cassé le nez de Poe.

La perspective de ne plus rien avoir à lire ou d'être de nouveau épié en continu n'avait rien de tentant pour Hux. Et tout cela à cause d'un nez cassé.

_ C'est son petit copain ? demanda-t-il, histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son potentiel futur geôlier.

Ben n'était pas avare d'informations, autant en profiter le plus possible. Ce dernier eut un petit rire jaune.

_ Poe est un peu le petit copain de toute la base, répondit-il un peu amèrement.

_ Même le vôtre ?

Hux avait demandé cela comme une boutade, n'empêche que son cœur avait raté un battement. Idiot ! se sermonna-t-il en fixant son masque impassible sur son visage.

Ben secoua la tête.

_ Non, non. Pas le mien, grommela-t-il. Il est…

A l'instar de lorsque Ben avait évoqué son sabre laser, Hux comprit que le Jedi avait besoin de vider son sac. Il se demanda s'il était proche de quelqu'un à la base, pour ressentir ainsi le besoin de se confier à un prisonnier de guerre.

_ Il est quoi ? le poussa-t-il.

_ Il est trop… tout ! Il est trop beau, ses dents sont trop blanches et trop nombreuses, il est trop souriant, il a trop de cheveux, ils sont toujours trop bien coiffés, il est ami avec tout le monde, jamais de mauvaise humeur, c'est le chouchou de tout la base, il a aussi…

Hux écouta Ben évoquer longuement Poe et sentit au fur et à mesure un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Il voyait toute la frustration que Ben devait retenir depuis des années et aussi la pointe de jalousie qui le taraudait. L'attitude du Jedi qui cachait son visage sous sa barbe, ses oreilles sous ses cheveux et qui s'était enfui quand Hux avait évoqué ses traits devait présager du fait que son physique lui déplaisait. Alors forcément, quelqu'un comme Poe, s'il était bien tel que Hux se l'imaginait, devait sans cesse le renvoyer à ses complexes.

_ Ah, les gens parfaits, quelle merde, conclut Hux lorsqu'enfin Ben se fut tu, une moue sur son visage rosé par sa confession.

Cela fit ricaner le Jedi qui releva les yeux vers lui.

_ Ca vous va bien de dire ça. Vous êtes brillant et… pas moche, ajouta-t-il après une pause à défaut de mieux. Vous devez être une vraie star pour beaucoup.

_ On ne se fait pas forcément que des amis avec une carrière telle que la mienne, répliqua Hux.

Il ne souffrait pas de l'isolement inhérent à son poste. Son devoir et ses ambitions lui avaient toujours plus importé que la popularité et tant qu'il avait du travail, il s'en fichait pas mal d'avoir des amis. Même adolescent, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé tant qu'il avait eu un but pour le guider. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de tourner en rond dans une cellule sans rien d'autre à faire qu'à fixer des murs blancs. Ca c'était terrible.

Quand Ben ne répondit pas, il poursuivit.

_ Même à l'Académie, je n'étais pas populaire du tout. Fils du… Commandant… pointa-t-il en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Cela fit sourire Ben.

_ … et premier de la classe, enchaîna-t-il, ça n'attirait pas les faveurs des autres élèves.

Ben croisa les bras sur sa large poitrine et eut un rictus moqueur.

_ Je suis certain qu'en plus vous étiez un gros fayot, lâcha-t-il.

_ Je n'étais pas un gros fayot ! se défendit Hux avec un peu plus d'emphase qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Puis il se racla la gorge.

_ Je m'assurais juste que le règlement intérieur était bien appliqué et respecté, précisa-t-il.

_ Donc un gros fayot.

Hux haussa les épaules et roula des yeux. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé de la sorte. Et bizarrement, il ne se sentait pas vexé. Juste amusé. En fait, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir conversé avec autant d'aisance avec qui que ce soit de sa vie, et ce malgré les piques et le caractère erratique de Ben. Cela venait probablement du fait qu'habituellement, il était si obnubilé par sa carrière qu'il ne prenait guère le temps pour les relations humaines. Ici, il n'avait que cela à faire. Et la personnalité de Ben, avec ses sautes d'humeur, sa gaucherie et ses complexes, sa passion des sabres laser ou sa rancœur mal dissimulée pour certains de ses coéquipiers, était étrangement divertissante.

_ Ces gens, reprit Hux sans répondre à l'attaque du Jedi, Poe, Rey ou je ne sais qui encore, vous ne le considérez pas comme vos amis ?

Ben ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il fronça les sourcils et mit de longues secondes à répondre.

_ Je ne suis pas… hostile envers eux, fit-il en regardant ses mains. J'ai passé des années à leurs côtés et ils n'ont jamais eu non plus une attitude désagréable à mon égard. Et si on leur demandait, je suis sûr qu'ils répondraient que nous sommes amis. Mais… Vous savez, lorsque je vous ai dit que le sabre que Luke m'avait donné ne m'était pas adapté ? Je ressens la même chose pour les gens d'ici. Ce sont des gens bien mais entre nous ça ne...

Il hésita. Les mots lui manquaient pour terminer une confession qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite. Il leva une main de dépit.

_ Souvent, reprit-il d'une voix plus ferme, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être complètement intégré. Sans aucune raison particulière. Juste…

Hux opina. Il s'en était douté. Malgré ses pouvoirs, ou peut-être à cause d'eux, Ben était un solitaire. Et discuter avec Hux lui faisait sans doute une distraction aussi bienvenue qu'au Général.

_ Le Leader Suprême, Snoke… commença Hux.

Ben releva les yeux vers lui, son visage ne cachant rien de sa surprise.

_ … je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas d'exemple précis, mais j'ai toujours eu la vague impression qu'il était capable de manipuler la Force.

_ Vraiment ?

Ben se pencha vers lui et Hux opina.

_ J'avais un doute depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'on se trouve près de lui, il y a cette drôle de sensation, comme si l'air avait une texture, une réalité plus forte. Je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention jusqu'à présent parce que pour moi, cette histoire de Force n'était principalement qu'un mythe. Mais depuis que j'ai vu ce que vous pouvez faire… J'ai retrouvé cette même sensation, lorsque vous bougez les choses avec votre esprit.

_ Vous êtes certain ?

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Non, non. Mais c'est l'impression que j'ai eue. Et je me suis dit que c'était peut-être le genre d'informations qui pouvait intéresser la Résistance. Et les persuader que mon interrogateur actuel est compétant.

Ben pencha la tête de côté, la mine ferme. Puis son visage se détendit et il sourit.

_ Je suis certain que c'est un détail que le Général Organa sera ravie de connaître. Merci Général.

Puis il regarda autour de lui, hésitant.

_ Je suis resté plus longtemps que prévu, admit-il. Il est temps que j'y aille. Encore merci pour l'information sur Snoke et… tout le reste.

Hux lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête. Il ne savait pas avec précision l'heure qu'il était mais son estomac lui indiquait qu'il serait bientôt le moment de dîner. Ben avait passé tout l'après-midi en sa compagnie.

Sans un mot le Jedi quitta sa chaise et avec un dernier petit signe maladroit pour Hux, il passa la porte et disparut.

Hux resta de longues secondes seul, à se frotter le visage de ses mains. Il avait révélé un petit élément à la Résistance. Pas grand-chose. En tout cas rien à son sens qu'ils pouvaient exploiter.

Le Leader Suprême n'apprécierait sans doute pas s'il l'apprenait mais d'après Hux, cela avait été nécessaire pour s'assurer de la présence de Ben à ses côtés. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie qu'on lui retire ses livres ou que la caméra soit de retour. Ensuite, parce qu'un début de plan commençait à se former dans son esprit.

Il savait que s'il ne comptait que sur ses propres moyens, jamais il ne sortirait d'ici. Il était trop bien surveillé, trop consciencieusement gardé. Il lui fallait une aide extérieure.

Ben s'était révélé prompt à se confier à lui, à lui accorder sa confiance. Et Hux songeait que s'il prenait son temps, s'il jouait bien ses cartes, il pouvait le convaincre de l'aider.

Il supposait qu'Organa lui avait envoyé le Jedi pour attirer sa sympathie. Il sentait maintenant qu'il pouvait retourner le piège contre elle. Ben était avide d'un contact humain que Hux pouvait lui apporter. Pour des raisons que Hux ne comprenait pas, le courant, aussi électrique soit-il, passait bien entre eux.

Une partie de son cerveau caressait même l'idée que s'il se débrouillait efficacement, il pourrait ramener Ben avec lui au sein du Premier Ordre. Après tout, un guerrier de sa classe pouvait toujours être utile, se convainquit-il.

Mais pour cela, il devait consolider ses liens avec le Jedi, devenir le centre de son univers tout comme Ben était désormais le centre du sien, ce tout petit univers blanc dans lequel Hux tournait en rond.

Il prit le roman de Ben et rejoignit son lit pour poursuivre sa lecture, se délectant des notes du Jedi, apprenant à le connaître plus encore dans son écriture en pattes de mouche.

La décision de Hux était prise. Il était des risques nécessaires et celui-ci en faisait partie. Dès le lendemain, il proposerait à Ben de l'aider à la construction de son futur sabre laser.

(à suivre…)


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà pour vous le chapitre 5! Encore merci à tous pour vos commentaires, vos favoris etc... (Elisa, ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touchée, je croise les doigts pour que tu aies bientôt plein de semaines palpitantes et encore merci de me lire). J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Comme toujours, les retours et les remarques nourrissent mon âme donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot! Bonne lecture!_

"***"

_ Vous me croyez vraiment aussi naïf ? demanda Ben, la mine boudeuse et ses yeux sombres fixés sur Hux.

_ Je disais juste ça pour vous aider, se défendit sèchement Hux un peu vexé du rejet, lui qui s'était persuadé que Ben accepterait avec un sourire rayonnant sa proposition.

Ben grogna et secoua la tête en roulant des yeux théâtralement.

_ M'aider ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous êtes plus compétent que moi en matière de sabres laser ?

_ Pas en matière de sabres laser, mais j'ai passé presque toute ma vie dans l'espace alors oui, je connais deux ou trois choses en mécanique. Quand on dirige un vaisseau aussi vaste que le mien…

Ben le coupa d'un soupir.

_ Et vous croyez que j'ai grandi où ? Je suis sûr que je suis plus calé que vous en la matière. Construire un sabre laser est un peu plus complexe que de changer un calcinateur, figurez-vous !

Hux se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de lui répondre avec ardeur qu'il était l'un des plus grands ingénieurs de la Galaxie et que Ben et sa putain de Résistance allaient un peu moins faire les malins quand les rayons sanglants de Starkiller viendraient leur chatouiller le derrière ! Mais même si son ego était mis à mal, sa stratégie première était de ne surtout pas trop se révéler. Alors, il prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

_ Ecoutez, je cherche juste une distraction avant de devenir fou. Les romans pour adolescents, ça va bien cinq minutes mais j'ai besoin de focaliser mon cerveau sur autre chose. J'ai bien compris que la Résistance avait un genre de ligne moralisatrice qui les empêchait de pratiquer la torture au sens premier du terme. Mais ce que vous faites là, l'isolement dans lequel je me trouve, c'est une forme de torture.

Ben se passa une de ses larges mains sur le visage et soupira.

_ Hux, vous êtes un homme intelligent. Vous pouvez décemment comprendre pourquoi je ne peux pas vous laissez construire une arme dans la position dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Ce serait de la folie.

_ Vous avez peur que je vous batte ? demanda-t-il comme une dernière bravade.

Il avait eu un petit aperçu des compétences de Ben et il était évident pour lui qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus de quelques secondes face au Jedi.

Ce dernier eut un sourire narquois qui retomba presque aussitôt. Il se pencha vers Hux et posa ses doigts épais sur le métal froid de la table.

_ Moi je ne crains rien mais je ne serai peut-être pas éternellement le seul à vous rendre visite. Des gardes pourraient être amenés à entrer. D'autres interrogateurs. Le Général Organa elle-même pourrait venir si elle estime que c'est nécessaire. Je ne peux pas leur laisser prendre ce risque.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi on m'enverrait d'autres interrogateurs, répondit Hux avec humeur. Celui que j'ai là est très compétent.

Le regard de Ben perdit de sa défiance et s'adoucit. Hux analysa qu'il ne devait pas être habitué aux compliments et qu'il s'en délectait.

Après leur discussion de la veille, Hux avait longuement réfléchi à ce que pouvait être la vie de Ben en dehors de cette cellule. Il était d'ailleurs étrange pour lui désormais d'imaginer que qui que ce soit ait une vie hors de cette cellule puisqu'il y était confiné. L'idée que d'autres puissent continuer normalement était presque surréaliste.

Toujours était-il qu'il s'était figuré un Ben passant beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner. Il était fier de ses pouvoirs, fier de son niveau de combat, ce devait donc être des points sur lesquels il travaillait avec acharnement. Il avait aussi indiqué son malaise à être en compagnie des autres membres de la Résistance, donc il devait s'isoler le plus possible. Au final, Hux en avait déduit que Ben et lui n'étaient pas si différents que cela l'un de l'autre. Deux hommes que leurs compétences plaçaient hors des normes sociales. Mais là où Hux était parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle, Ben en souffrait et aurait voulu que les choses soient autrement.

Ce n'était pour le moment que des suppositions mais Hux avait bien l'intention de les étayer rapidement.

_ Je leur ai dit que vous commenciez à vous ouvrir à moi, répondit Ben. Et que s'ils envoyaient quelqu'un d'autre, vous risquiez de retomber dans votre mutisme des premiers jours. Ca et l'information sur Snoke les ont convaincus pour le moment.

Hux se redressa sur sa chaise et claqua des mains. Il avait remarqué que lorsqu'il discutait avec Ben, il ne se tenait plus de façon aussi rigide qu'à son habitude, comme s'il se détendait sans le vouloir. C'était étrange de sa part. Mais il était vrai qu'il était lui-même dans une situation complètement étrange.

_ Bien, fit-il, puisque c'est réglé, je ne vois même pas pourquoi on en discute.

_ Parce que je ne serai peut-être pas tout le temps là, lui pointa Ben. Même si j'appré…

Il stoppa net et baissa les yeux. Son visage s'était coloré. Hux fut une fois de plus soufflé de constater à quel point il était facile de lire en Ben. Son embarras ressortait par tous les pores de sa peau. C'en était si fascinant que Hux avait du mal à ne pas fixer son étrange visage. Il regretta une fois de plus que tout le bas en fut mangé par cette barbe ridicule qu'il avait envie d'arracher à mains nues.

_ Même si, reprit Ben d'un ton un peu rauque en évitant de regarder Hux, je pense que vous êtes plus ouvert avec moi que vous ne le seriez avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai d'autres missions en cours et je peux être envoyé à tout moment à l'autre bout de la Galaxie.

L'idée de ne plus recevoir les visites de Ben donna envie à Hux de renverser la table, aussi solidement soudée au sol soit-elle. Ce serait ridicule, de retomber dans cette apathie qui avait caractérisé le début de son enfermement. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait un but, un plan. Il refusa même d'envisager cette possibilité.

_ Hux ? fit Ben de sa voix grave.

Hux serra les poings avant de les rouvrir brusquement lorsqu'il sentit ses ongles toucher sa peau. Ben avait dû voir la colère sur ses traits. Hux se força à remettre en place le masque d'impassibilité qu'il s'était forgé depuis l'enfance.

_ Raison de plus pour me donner quelque chose à faire, grogna-t-il.

_ Si je ne suis pas là vous aurez d'autres visites, insista Ben.

_ Ramenez-moi juste les schémas, l'ignora Hux.

_ Si ça se trouve, vous vous entendrez mieux avec Rey que ce que je m'imagine.

_ Et de quoi noter, ajouta le Général.

_ Ou même Poe pourrait…

Hux l'interrompit en frappant violemment la table du plat de la main. Le son claquant fit reculer Ben de quelques centimètres et ses yeux grands ouverts se posèrent sur Hux qui regretta immédiatement cette saute d'humeur indigne de lui.

_ Vous parlez comme si vous saviez que vous alliez partir, gronda-t-il entre ses dents serrées. C'est le cas ?

Ben secoua la tête. Ses mèches noires accrochèrent la lumière des néons. Hux eut envie de tout couper. Ou d'y passer les doigts. Mais surtout, il n'avait aucune envie que Ben cesse de lui rendre visite. Pas maintenant qu'il voyait dans le Jedi une possible porte de sortie.

_ Non, s'agaça à son tour Ben qui visiblement n'avait pas apprécié le ton virulent de Hux. Non, répéta-t-il. Je ne sais rien du tout. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que c'est une possibilité, c'est tout. J'essayais d'être… prévenant !

Hux renifla et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bras solidement croisés sur sa poitrine pour s'empêcher tout geste malencontreux. La chaise ne lui avait jamais paru aussi inconfortable et pour la première fois depuis des jours il ressentit l'impulsion de se rouler en boule dans son lit et de disparaître. Ou d'arracher les murs qui l'enfermaient à l'aide de ses ongles. Peu importait le temps que ça prendrait.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration. Même à travers ses paupières, il voyait la lueur trop claire des néons et se demanda s'il pourrait les briser en leur lançant les livres de Ben. Ou son savon. Ils étaient les seuls projectiles qu'il avait à sa disposition.

_ Je ne veux pas… commença-t-il.

Il stoppa. Ben eut la décence d'attendre qu'il se reprenne sans intervenir. Ou alors, il boudait juste. Hux n'en savait trop rien derrière ses yeux clos.

_ Je ne veux pas d'autres visites, déclara-t-il enfin. Je veux un projet. Je veux quelque chose pour m'occuper et qui ne me donne pas l'impression que mon cerveau va tourner en gelée. Et si par la même occasion je peux vous aider, je ne vois vraiment pas où est le mal.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir Ben qui fixait le sol immaculé de sa cellule. Personne n'y faisait jamais le ménage. Hux se demanda comment elle restait aussi propre alors que lui avait l'impression de baigner dans sa crasse alors même qu'il se lavait chaque jour consciencieusement au petit lavabo.

_ J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu jusqu'à présent, maugréa Ben. Mais ça, je ne peux pas vous l'accorder. Nous parlons d'une arme Général. Une arme Jedi. C'est un savoir que je ne peux pas mettre entre vos mains.

_ Ben, insista Hux en sentant pour la première fois le poids de son nom sur sa langue. Je veux juste…

Ce fut au tour de Ben de frapper du plat de la main sur la table. Hux, lui, ne cilla pas.

_ Vous voulez ! Vous voulez ! Mais je fais ce que je peux Général ! Il va falloir à un moment que vous réalisiez que vous n'êtes qu'un prisonnier et que ce que vous voulez n'entre pas en ligne de compte.

Puis il s'arrêta brusquement de crier et se mordit les lèvres. Hux avait envie de lui coller son poing dans son nez trop gros. Comme s'il avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle son impuissance alors qu'il la ressentait tellement chaque jour enfermé entre ces quatre murs !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui balancer une réplique bien sentie, Ben s'était levé. Sans un mot ou un regard, il quitta la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. Une sortie que Hux lui avait déjà vu faire.

Il se retint au dernier moment de ne pas frapper le métal de la table de son pied nu. A la place, il la repoussa de toutes ses forces mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il grogna de frustration.

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il s'était imaginé le début de son plan. Mais il avait mal calculé les limites du caractère de Ben ainsi que les siennes. L'environnement dans lequel il était confiné le rendait nerveux, prompt à l'agacement. Désespéré aussi, à en croire sa réaction lorsqu'il s'était imaginé que Ben pourrait ne plus lui rendre visite.

Ayant l'impression d'être retourné à la case départ, il se jeta sur son lit. Il tourna le dos à la porte avec autant de conviction que possible et fixa le mur blanc auquel était attachée sa couchette. Il garda les yeux ouverts, se concentrant sur ses doigts qui voulaient de façon presque incontrôlable lacérer ses paumes. Il ne cèderait pas. Il était plus fort que cela. Il avait besoin de se le prouver.

Il se remit à compter pour distraire son esprit.

« *** »

Hux était au-delà de huit-mille lorsque la porte se rouvrit. Il ne bougea pas pour vérifier de qui il s'agissait. Il avait reconnu le bruissement des couches de tissu.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de lui mais Ben ne parla pas. Hux sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand les pas stoppèrent juste à côté de sa couchette. Le silence se prolongea quelques secondes. Hux avait beau tendre l'oreille, il ne percevait que le bruit de sa propre respiration, courte, presque haletante. Impatiente.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le blanc de ses draps.

Puis un petit paquet atterrit sur le matelas, à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

_ Cachez vite tout ça et ne vous faites pas prendre, ordonna Ben.

Puis, avant que Hux n'ait eu le temps de répondre :

_ Personne n'est au courant. Ne me faites pas regretter ma décision.

Il fit demi-tour et ressortit aussi rapidement qu'il était entré.

Hux se redressa à peine la porte close. Il attrapa le paquet et ouvrit le tissu qui l'entourait. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement. Pas assez pour l'handicaper. Trop cependant à son goût.

A l'intérieur il trouva un holobook. Un vrai holobook. Ainsi qu'un petit carnet et un stylo qui ressemblait plus à un feutre pour enfant plutôt qu'à ceux que Hux utilisait habituellement. Mais ça lui suffirait largement pour prendre des notes et déchiffrer l'énigme que semblait être le futur sabre de Ben.

Son regard glissa sur le mur jusqu'à l'endroit où autrefois avait été attachée la caméra. Il n'en restait que quelques traces qu'il aurait pu ne pas voir s'il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Le cœur battant fort, il souleva un coin du matelas et y dissimula le tout. Il n'avait de toute façon pas des tonnes de cachettes dans sa cellule. Il avait hâte de commencer. Hâte de découvrir ce qui paraissait poser tant de problèmes au Jedi. Mais il était trop fébrile. Il ne serait bon à rien dans cet état. Il lui fallait tout d'abord se calmer.

« *** »

Hux avait passé la matinée le nez dans le holobook, assis sur son lit, prêt à le cacher si quelqu'un entrait dans sa cellule. Pour le moment, à l'exception de Ben, il n'avait eu le droit qu'à la visite d'Organa le jour de son arrivée et à un passage éclair des gardes lorsque la caméra avait été détruite. Les chances que qui que ce soit débarque étaient donc assez faibles mais Hux était un homme qui n'aimait rien laisser au hasard. Aussi jugeait-il plus prudent de lire sur sa couchette. Mettre Ben dans l'embarras, et lui plus encore dans les ennuis, était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait et il se demandait vraiment ce qui avait poussé le Jedi à prendre ce risque. Etait-ce le désir de voir son sabre achevé ou Hux l'avait-il ému avec son petit discours sur la solitude ? Il faudrait qu'il mette le sujet discrètement sur la table à l'occasion.

Son cerveau lui rappela qu'aussi pressé qu'il soit, une partie de la réussite de son plan tenait sur la patience et qu'il ne devait pour le moment pas pousser les choses plus que de raison. Ben était déjà très coulant avec lui. S'il avait été à sa place…

En fait, à bien y réfléchir, Hux n'aurait jamais été à la place de Ben. Il aurait eu un prisonnier de sa valeur sous la main, il aurait immédiatement convoqué ses meilleurs interrogateurs en leur ordonnant de récupérer toutes les informations possibles quelques soient les méthodes à employer. Et il l'aurait fait sans ciller. Preuve que sa façon de faire était meilleure que celle d'Organa : à l'heure actuelle il saurait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir et le prisonnier déjà mort ne serait pas en train de comploter pour s'échapper comme lui le faisait. Rapide, efficace et sans conséquences néfastes.

Organa lui avait dit qu'après tout, il n'était qu'un être humain. Elle pensait pouvoir le changer en lui envoyant un potentiel ami. Ah ! Elle ne faisait que renforcer davantage ses convictions sur le Premier Ordre et sur l'ineptie qu'étaient la Résistance et la République.

C'était comme de brider les pouvoirs de Ben. Quelle était la logique derrière cela ? Pourquoi empêcher un homme qui pouvait lire dans les esprits de le faire ? Pourquoi ne pas envoyer au combat un guerrier de son niveau ? Quel système pouvait être si bancal que l'élève n'osait pas demander de l'aide à son maître lorsqu'il rencontrait une difficulté ?

Hux aimait l'optimisation des potentiels et réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait sur cette base le rendait fou. Alors certes, il avait en tête d'aider Ben pour tisser entre eux des liens qui lui permettraient sur le long terme de retrouver sa liberté. Et si cette activité avait en plus le mérite de faire passer plus rapidement l'enfer de ses journées ici, il était preneur. Mais il entrevoyait désormais un troisième défi. Il voulait prouver à Ben que le monde dans lequel il avait grandi était pathétique et illogique. Lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait être tellement plus que le larbin d'Organa. Le sabre pouvait être la première étape vers cela.

Si Hux réussissait là où Ben avait échoué, si Ben suite à cela lui faisait plus confiance qu'à Skywalker, et si Hux l'amenait à découvrir la vraie portée de ses pouvoirs, alors peut-être que Ben ne le laisserait pas simplement partir par amitié. Peut-être l'accompagnerait-il par conviction. C'était une chose à laquelle Hux avait déjà songé mais qu'il avait désormais l'impression de pouvoir réaliser.

Mais en attendant, il avait beaucoup de travail. Lorsqu'il avait allumé le holobook, il en avait fait un premier survol rapide, certain de pouvoir déceler d'un seul coup d'œil les informations essentielles qu'il pourrait compiler pour ensuite faire une liste à Ben des différentes étapes à effectuer.

Il était évident que Ben ne le laisserait pas monter lui-même le sabre. Hux avait donc en tête d'utiliser le carnet qu'il lui avait fourni pour lui écrire une méthodologie claire.

Mais il avait rapidement déchanté en découvrant tout d'abord que les instructions étaient dans une langue ancienne dont il n'avait aucune notion. Et que les schémas de montage étaient si fouillis qu'il allait probablement lui falloir plusieurs jours avant de parvenir à en tirer une simplification.

Cela le fit sourire. Il n'était pas homme à reculer devant un challenge. Et il avait devant lui plus de temps qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Alors, patiemment, il avait repris le holobook d'une main, son crayon de l'autre et avec son carnet sur les genoux, avait commencé son analyse des différents circuits. En fin de matinée, il était arrivé à la conclusion que le sabre n'avait pas une seule lame laser mais aussi deux plus petites en guise de garde. Sur le principe, il trouvait cela complètement idiot en plus d'être dangereux pour le porteur de l'épée. Mais à bien y songer, ce n'était pas son problème. Si c'était ce que Ben voulait, c'était ce que Ben aurait et Hux n'envisageait pas de le contredire sur ce point si c'était là une partie de son ticket de sortie.

Quand on lui apporta son déjeuner, il dissimula son matériel sous le matelas, un peu à contrecœur. Dessiner des plans avait fait passer le temps bien plus rapidement qu'aucune des lectures de Ben et détendu son corps et son esprit à un niveau presque acceptable.

A peine le plateau disparu par la trappe, il retourna au travail et ce n'est que lorsque Ben lui rendit de nouveau visite quelques heures plus tard qu'il s'arrêta. Même s'il savait que c'était du Jedi qu'il s'agissait lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il rangea tout de même le holobook et ses notes, juste pour lui prouver qu'il avait mérité sa confiance.

Quand Ben pénétra dans la pièce, il la scanna du regard et hocha la tête, satisfait. Lorsqu'il s'assit, Hux le rejoignit. Cela faisait désormais plusieurs rencontres qu'ils partageaient face à face et Hux ne s'imaginait plus snober Ben depuis son lit comme il l'avait tant de fois fait auparavant.

_ Bonjour Ben, dit-il en prenant place.

_ Bonjour Hux, répondit Ben avec un léger sourire.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder en silence et finalement, Ben prit la parole de sa voix rendue un peu rauque par l'hésitation.

_ Alors vous… avez eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à…

Il fit un vague geste de la main.

_ … la nouvelle lecture que je vous ai emmené ? conclut-il.

Hux opina.

_ Oui, je vous remercie. Elle était bien plus adaptée à mes goûts que ce que j'ai pu recevoir de vous auparavant. Un peu ardue mais…

Il s'interrompit et fixa Ben, les sourcils froncés.

_ Pourquoi parlons-nous par énigmes ? Il y a des micros dans la pièce ? Je croyais que vous étiez capable de bloquer les sons ?

Ben fit une petite moue dépitée qui se conclut en un sourire amusé qu'il dissimula derrière sa main.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, répondit-il. Personne ne nous espionne, je peux vous l'assurer. S'il y avait eu des micros, je ne vous aurais pas amené l'holobook.

_ Alors pourquoi ?

Ben souffla et haussa les épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste… trouvé cela plus amusant que de demander platement où vous en étiez au niveau de mon sabre laser avant de vous rire au nez quand vous admettriez n'avoir rien compris à ce que je vous ai amené.

_ Vous n'aviez vraiment pas beaucoup d'amis enfant n'est-ce pas ? fit Hux d'un ton dubitatif.

_ Non, admit Ben à mi-voix. Mais vous non plus je suppose.

_ Non. Mais je m'en fichais pas mal. De toute façon je n'aimais pas les autres.

Ben observa son visage de ses yeux sombres avant de répondre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que moi je les aimais ?

Cela fit sourire Hux et Ben lui fit écho.

_ Pourquoi avez-vous finalement changé d'avis ? demanda Hux sentant de nouveau un climat de confiance s'instaurer entre lui et Ben.

Il avait envisagé de prime abord la subtilité mais maintenant qu'il était face au Jedi, il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de tourner autour du pot. Ben lui répondrait s'il le voulait et sinon, Hux réfléchirait aux conclusions qui s'imposaient.

Le Jedi leva les yeux au plafond et dodelina légèrement de la tête.

_ Vous m'avez tellement énervé avec vos caprices, commença-t-il, que je me suis dit que l'admission de votre échec face aux schémas du sabre vous rabattrait un peu le caquet. Et ça, c'était une perspective à laquelle je ne pouvais résister.

Hux roula des yeux. Il hésita à mettre un coup de pied à Ben ou à lui balancer à la tête son roman d'enfance resté sur la table depuis la veille. Les deux gestes lui parurent trop familiers.

_ Et à part ça ? insista-t-il.

_ A part ça, fit Ben en baissant son regard vers lui, je me suis dit que vous n'aviez peut-être pas tout à fait tort vu d'un certain angle. J'ai besoin d'aide, vous ne fichez rien de vos journées, autant vous rendre utile.

Cette fois, Hux ricana.

_ Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je l'ai formulé, se défendit-il.

_ C'est exactement comme ça que je l'ai entendu ! contra Ben.

_ C'est bien la peine d'avoir des oreilles pareilles si c'est pour tout comprendre de travers, répliqua Hux avec sarcasme.

Il réalisa seulement au moment où les mots passèrent ses lèvres qu'il avait peut-être tapé un peu trop bas.

Effectivement, Ben se rembrunit instantanément et se fit plus raide sur sa chaise. Hux regretta ses paroles. Ca ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Il imita automatiquement la posture statique du Jedi. Il espérait que ce dernier n'allait pas fuir de la pièce une fois de plus.

_ Et alors ? fit Ben un peu plus froidement. Vous y avez compris quelque chose ou vous avez juste maudit votre ego démesuré ?

Hux fut tenté de répondre que son ego n'était pas plus démesuré que le nez de son interlocuteur mais il se raisonna. Il avait suffisamment vexé Ben pour aujourd'hui. Et même si Hux appréciait toujours une pique bien placée ou une conversation à couteaux tirés, ce n'était pas son but actuel.

Il se pencha au-dessus de la table, ses yeux cherchant ceux fuyants du Jedi.

_ J'admets que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Cela fit sourire Ben. Un peu.

_ Donc j'avais raison, fit-il. Vous me preniez pour un imbécile.

Hux soupira.

_ Vous voyez vraiment le négatif en toute situation, grommela-t-il.

_ Oh c'est sûr, excusez-moi. Je n'avais pas remarqué que vous étiez le type le plus positif de la galaxie.

Hux secoua la tête mais ne répliqua pas. A la place, il répondit calmement.

_ J'ai été un peu déstabilisé par le langage utilisé. Etes-vous capable de le lire ?

_ A mon grand désarroi, non. J'ai fait quelques recherches mais il est vraiment très ancien et je n'ai rien trouvé à son sujet. Luke aurait peut-être pu m'aider mais…

Il laissa sa phrase mourir sans la poursuivre. Hux opina pour lui indiquer qu'il avait bien compris.

_ Je pensais, reprit Ben, que juste les schémas me suffiraient pour en déduire ce qu'il fallait faire. De toute évidence j'avais tort.

Hux sentit son visage se crisper légèrement. Il avait tenu exactement le même raisonnement que Ben. Il espérait juste que l'issue de ses recherches serait plus positive. En fait, il en était persuadé. Après tout, construire un sabre ne devait pas être plus complexe que de tracer une arme de la taille d'une planète et capable de détruire un système entier en utilisant l'énergie d'un soleil.

_ Laissez-moi deviner, fit Ben avec un sourire narquois. C'est exactement ce que vous vous êtes dit et maintenant vous angoissez de vous planter, c'est ça ?

_ Je n'angoisse pas du tout, se braqua Hux avec fougue. Laissez-moi quelques jours et vous verrez ce que je peux faire.

Ben posa ses coudes sur la table et sa tête entre ses mains. Il scruta Hux en silence pendant de longues secondes.

_ Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vous, souffla-t-il.

_ Quoi ? Vous êtes dans ma tête ou quoi ? grogna Hux même s'il ne sentait pas du tout la pression dans son cerveau.

_ Pas besoin d'être dans votre tête. Vous irradiez la confiance.

_ C'est toujours le cas, se défendit-il, soudain inquiet que Ben ne découvre ses vraies compétences.

Le Jedi leva un sourcil.

_ Pardon ? Vous plaisantez j'espère. Hier vous m'avez supplié de vous donner quelque chose à faire tellement vous étiez désespéré.

_ J'étais peut-être désespéré mais vous avez tout de même cédé, répondit Hux avec humeur.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on lui rappelle ses quelques instants de faiblesse mais il aimait encore moins que Ben se rapproche du secret qu'était Starkiller. Il se demanda soudain s'il avait fait le bon choix en proposant son aide à Ben. La partie de son cerveau qui s'ennuyait à mourir dans la cellule n'arrivait cependant pas à le regretter.

_ Parce que vous étiez désespéré ! répliqua Ben.

_ Quel homme altruiste vous faites, railla Hux. Merci de votre compassion.

_ Vous savez, reprit Ben en bougonnant, je peux récupérer le holobook si vous commencez à être désagréable.

Hux prit un air outré.

_ Du chantage maintenant ? Et bien bravo ! Elles sont belles les valeurs de la Résistance.

Ben devint soudain écarlate mais il soutint le regard de Hux d'un air butté.

_ On commence par là et quoi après, poursuivit le Général, je devrai passer sous la table en échange d'un nouveau livre ?

Pendant quelques instants, Ben parut confus.

_ Que… balbutia-t-il.

Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il recula sur sa chaise jusqu'à être complètement collé au fond.

Hux n'avait pas calculé d'être aussi incisif en balançant une remarque sur un sujet apparemment sensible pour le Jedi mais il était satisfait de son petit effet. Cela avait cloué le bec de Ben, du moins pour un temps.

_ Je ne vous demanderai jamais de faire une chose pareille, grommela finalement ce dernier en fixant la table.

Hux se demanda s'il devait répondre quelque chose du genre « dommage ! » ou laisser son pied s'égarer sur la cheville de Ben. Ca n'aurait aucun intérêt dans le cadre de son plan. Juste un peu de satisfaction personnelle face au malaise de Ben. Et au manque de contact humain qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était enfermé. Finalement, il laissa un silence pesant s'installer entre eux.

_ Ecoutez, fit Ben en évitant toujours de tourner la tête vers Hux, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer encore une fois avec vous. Je voulais juste… qu'on discute de mon sabre.

Hux opina.

_ Je peux… demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt son lit.

_ Oui, oui, allez-y.

C'était étrange, songea Hux, cette gêne presque timide entre eux. Habituellement, il n'y avait que soit le silence, soit une discussion quelconque qui tournait vite aux piques et aux haussements de ton. Aujourd'hui, Ben avait décidé de baisser les armes et Hux ne savait pas trop comment s'adapter à cette nouvelle donne. Se concentrer sur le sabre laser serait un bon moyen de contourner cette situation inédite.

Il récupéra sous son matelas ses notes et retourna vers le Jedi. Il ouvrit le carnet et le tendit à Ben.

Celui-ci étudia les quelques schémas préliminaires que le Général avait tracé et tourna les pages avec lenteur, la confusion se lisant de plus en plus sur son visage.

Hux se sentait étrangement nerveux, comme s'il craignait le jugement du Jedi. Pourtant, même si c'était peu, il était sûr de ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent. Et il n'était pas du genre à en avoir quoique ce soit à faire de l'opinion d'autrui. Mais, il avait l'impression que si Ben éclatait de rire et se moquait de son travail, il serait capable de bondir sur son geôlier et de lui arracher l'arme qu'il portait à sa ceinture pour le transpercer avec avant de retourner la lame verte contre lui.

Il se retint de soupirer. Cela était bien trop dramatique à son goût et il ordonna à son cerveau de revenir à des pensées plus rationnelles.

Alors, il fixa le visage de Ben, dont la perplexité ne cessait de croitre. Il admira ces sourcils qui s'arquaient de plus en plus ou cette bouche boudeuse qui s'entrouvrait légèrement. Ses yeux passèrent de grains de beauté en taches de rousseur, s'attardant sur l'arête du nez ou admirant les reflets de lumière dans l'incroyable chevelure noire. Il n'y avait vraiment que cette barbe ridicule pour gâcher cet insolite ensemble.

Hux se demanda s'il aurait remarqué Ben s'il l'avait croisé dans un bar lors de l'une de ses rares permissions. Probablement, vu son allure massive. Mais il n'y aurait pas regardé à deux fois et n'aurait certainement pas été l'aborder.

Ben releva brusquement la tête vers lui et Hux baissa le regard et fixa ses ongles.

_ C'est… commença le Jedi.

Hux le devina qui levait les mains d'un geste d'impuissance.

_ C'est quoi ? le poussa-t-il d'une voix où l'on ressentait plus la tension qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_ Vous avez vraiment fait ça ces dernières heures ? s'étonna Ben avec une perplexité évidente.

_ Non, grogna Hux en croisant les bras, j'ai toujours sur moi un carnet avec des schémas de sabre laser, juste comme ça, au cas où.

_ Il m'a fallu presque dix jours de travail pour en arriver au même stade, s'emporta Ben sans relever le sarcasme de Hux.

Hux haussa les épaules, prenant un air détaché qu'il ne ressentait pas. En avait-il trop fait ? Ben allait-il se douter de quelque chose ? Probablement, à en juger par la façon dont il le fixait d'un air désormais suspicieux.

_ Vous n'êtes pas qu'un soldat, déclara-t-il en se penchant vers Hux. Vous êtes aussi un ingénieur.

Hux s'assura de ne rien laisser transparaitre de son trouble.

_ L'Académie nous faisait suivre des cours d'ingénierie en plus des entraînements militaires. Un leader doit être capable de connaître les capacités et les limites de son matériel, c'est tout. Après je suis désolé pour vous si l'éducation du Premier Ordre est supérieure à celle de l'école Jedi ou je ne sais où vous êtes allé pour apprendre la mécanique.

Ben continua à le scruter sans répondre.

_ Quoi ? le défia Hux. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Entrez dans ma tête !

Cela fit au moins réagir le Jedi qui détourna enfin le regard pour de nouveau étudier le carnet et les croquis de Hux.

Ce dernier avait misé gros sur cette dernière provocation. Il s'était douté, maintenant qu'il le connaissait mieux, que Ben ne le ferait pas. Mais il pouvait parfois être tellement impulsif que rien ne lui avait paru sûr.

_ Il faudrait que je vous apporte mes propres notes, murmura Ben en tournant de nouveau les pages. Elles sont pour le moment sur mon datapad mais je peux vous les coucher sur papier ce soir et vous les rapporter demain. Ca vous permettra de prendre de l'avance.

Lorsque Hux opina, Ben glissa le carnet dans une de ses poches. De toute évidence, il comptait utiliser celui-ci pour transmettre ses travaux à Hux. Cela lui confirma que le papier devait être une chose rare sur la base rebelle et que leurs ressources n'étaient pas illimitées. C'était le début d'une autre bonne information.

_ Je pense, fit Hux, que si nous travaillons ensemble, nous arriverons à quelque chose.

Cela fit sourire Ben. Hux sentit une pointe d'espoir dans son cœur. Un jour, il sortirait de cette cellule et la clé en serait Ben.

_ Oui, admit ce dernier. Si vous arrêtez d'être… comment aviez-vous dit… hautain et négatif je crois… nous arriverons peut-être à quelque chose.

Hux roula des yeux avec emphase.

_ Et si vous arrêtez de fuir hors de la pièce à la moindre contrariété, ajouta-t-il.

_ Et si on ne me remplace pas entre temps.

Hux ne répondit pas. Il savait exactement où Ben voulait en venir.

_ Dites-moi quelque chose de plus Hux. N'importe quoi.

_ L'information sur Snoke n'a pas suffit ?

_ Ca les a apaisés mais ils en voudront bientôt plus. Réfléchissez-y.

Hux approuva, soulagé par le fait que Ben n'insiste pas davantage aujourd'hui. Il n'avait aucune envie de révéler la moindre information à ce dernier. Mais il avait encore moins envie qu'on remplace celui-ci. Pas maintenant. Pas déjà. Sa route vers la liberté en dépendait. Il allait devoir trouver le juste équilibre dans ses révélations. Enfin, le plus important était de préserver Starkiller. De cela il était certain.

_ Je vais y penser, répondit-il et Ben approuva avec gravité.

_ Je ferais mieux d'y aller, conclut-il en se levant, le carnet soigneusement sécurisé dans les pans de ses amples vêtements. Si je veux vous transmettre tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, j'en ai pour un moment.

_ Merci, répondit Hux, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui faisait une fleur à Ben en l'aidant.

Ben haussa les épaules et lui lança un dernier sourire timide avant de disparaître.

Hux se retrouva de nouveau seul dans sa cellule et quelque peu fébrile. Finalement, son plan était en train de prendre de la façon dont il l'avait souhaité. Ben avait l'air de trouver sa compagnie agréable et de lui faire confiance. Hux était un peu plus contrarié de découvrir que c'était également ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il se savait capable de garder son objectif en tête et de ne pas se laisser submerger par la sympathie que Ben lui inspirait ou son désir de travailler à la construction de son arme.

Il quitta sa chaise et s'installa sur son lit. Il devait trouver quelque chose à dire à Ben de suffisamment conséquent pour satisfaire Organa mais de peu significatif pour le Premier Ordre. Pour le moment, ça n'avait rien d'évident. Il allait devoir y songer plus en profondeur. Quant à mentir, ça aurait été idiot. Ben serait peut-être capable de le sentir et cela mettrait son avenir en péril.

Alors, Hux glissa la main sous son matelas et retrouva le holobook que Ben lui avait confié. La veille, il avait découvert avec une certaine contrariété que Ben l'avait verrouillé en lecture seule et que Hux ne pouvait ni y prendre de notes, ni faire de modifications. Preuve que le Jedi ne lui faisait pas encore entièrement confiance. Hux ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Ben était un imbécile mais il avait ses moments un peu plus fulgurants. Ce devait d'ailleurs être pour cela qu'il avait aussi apporté le carnet. Ca et aussi pour faciliter leurs échanges. Hux regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir le vrai objet entre les mains et de ne pas pouvoir en assurer le montage. Ca aurait été passionnant. Plus encore.

A défaut, il se plongea dans le déchiffrage des anciens plans, frustré de ne rien avoir pour écrire.

« *** »

_ Vous auriez pu faire un effort, je ne comprends rien ! pesta Hux en reposant le carnet avec violence sur la table.

Face à lui, Ben prit immédiatement sa moue vexée.

_ Figurez-vous que j'ai des responsabilités sur cette base. Je n'avais pas le temps de faire ça plus proprement.

_ Dans ce cas il ne fallait pas proposer ! grogna Hux en ouvrant de nouveau quelques pages pour déchiffrer l'écriture irrégulière de Ben et tenter de comprendre les tracés approximatifs des circuits de son futur sabre.

_ Je pensais avoir le temps, tenta de se justifier le Jedi, mais il y a eu une réunion impromptue hier et…

Hux cessa de l'écouter à cet instant. Le ton de gamin geignard que prenait régulièrement Ben était insupportable.

Il plissa les yeux et se colla presque le nez sur le papier.

_ Sérieusement, fit-il après quelques secondes, je comprenais mieux votre écriture dans le roman que vous m'avez passé l'autre jour.

Ben renifla avant de répondre.

_ Ecoutez, je voulais juste vous aider. Si ça ne vous plait pas, allez-y, arrachez les pages si ça vous fait du bien. Peu importe que j'ai passé la nuit dessus.

Son ton était amer et Hux haussa les épaules. Si Ben pensait l'apitoyer avec le manque de sommeil, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à le sentir au fond de son système digestif. Du temps où il dirigeait le Finalizer, Hux dormait rarement plus de quatre ou cinq heures par nuit et ne s'en était pas porté plus mal.

_ Non, non, dit-il sans condescendance aucune. Ca me fera une bonne activité. Comme une énigme à résoudre avant d'atteindre la quête principale.

Face à lui, Ben resta silencieux mais il émettait des ondes négatives en pagaille, les bras croisés et le menton relevé comme pour snober Hux. Cela amusa le Général. Snober les autres, il le faisait dix fois mieux que Ben. Ce dernier avait plus l'air d'un chiot à qui on avait botté le derrière.

Hux reprit son crayon et tenta de retracer les lettres gribouillées de Ben pour les rendre plus lisibles. Au bout du troisième mot, il roula des yeux.

_ Mais c'est quoi ce machin ! s'écria-t-il. Justel ? Kastel ?

Ben se leva brusquement et Hux soupira, certain qu'une fois de plus, le Jedi allait le planter là et claquer la porte derrière lui dans un effet dramatique inutile.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Ben fit le tour de la table et se pencha au-dessus de son épaule, sa large main posée à plat à côté du carnet.

_ Cristal ! fit la voix grave si proche de son oreille. C'est écrit cristal ! Ca se voit quand même !

L'espace d'un instant, Hux ne sut que répondre. Il devinait la chaleur de Ben dans son dos et ses mèches n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Hux était certain que s'il relevait la tête et se penchait vers sa droite, il pourrait y plonger son nez et profiter plus encore de l'odeur de Ben qu'il sentait pour la première fois.

Elle était faible, presque inexistante et surtout très quelconque. L'odeur générique des produits de base qu'on trouvait dans toutes les armées de la Galaxie. Et pourtant, Hux la trouva d'un érotisme suffocant. Pour la première fois depuis sa capture, il ressentit quelque chose s'éveiller entre ses cuisses.

Il n'avait jamais été étranger au désir sexuel mais toujours apte à contrôler ses pulsions jusqu'à être en mesure de les assouvir. Il y avait de très bons professionnels pour cela sur les planètes et les stations près desquelles les vaisseaux de l'Ordre se ravitaillaient parfois. Mais en cette seconde, il crut qu'il allait céder et rejeter sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur la large poitrine de Ben qui paraissait ne rien remarquer de son émoi et qui continuait à lire avec humeur ce qu'il avait écrit pour Hux.

Alors ce dernier ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration. Oui la solitude lui pesait et il avait besoin plus que tout au monde de se distraire et de relâcher un peu de la tension qui était son quotidien. Et oui, il trouvait Ben de plus en plus attractif à chacune de leurs rencontres comme si le temps qui passait lui apprenait à discerner son improbable beauté. Mais non, malgré ses quelques piques et allusions, il n'allait certainement pas mettre les pieds sur ce terrain-là. Il voulait la sympathie du Jedi et ses convictions. Pas son corps. C'était un trop gros pari qui risquait de lui coûter plus qu'il ne lui rapporterait. Et en cet instant, Hux jouait à un jeu qu'il n'avait pas le droit de perdre. Il se força à calmer son esprit et ses ardeurs et à se concentrer sur le timbre de voix si particulier de Ben.

_ … et je pensais que cette partie devait s'insérer dans le manche, conclut Ben alors que son large doigt qui suivait les lignes griffonnées arrivait en bout de page. C'est plus clair comme ça ?

Hux se racla la gorge et se pencha en avant pour mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et Ben, comme s'il voulait fuir sa chaleur et son odeur. Il prit son crayon et fut satisfait de voir que sa main ne tremblait pas.

_ Pourriez-vous répéter ? demanda-t-il avec fermeté. Je vais tout retranscrire pour être certain de ne pas commettre d'erreur.

Et comme à son habitude, il se plongea avec ferveur dans le travail.

« *** »

Ils passèrent longtemps tous deux penchés au-dessus du carnet, Ben expliquant et Hux remettant au propre. Rapidement, le Jedi avait réalisé à quel point il se trouvait près du Général et avait reculé d'un pas sur le côté, pour mettre une distance raisonnable entre eux. Hux avait fait mine de ne pas le remarquer. Tout comme il avait fait mine de ne pas remarquer la surprise dans la voix de Ben lorsque ce dernier avait trouvé Hux aussi proche de lui. Il était certain que s'il avait tourné la tête, ça aurait été pour découvrir les joues de Ben écarlates et son regard fuyant, comme toujours lorsqu'il était gêné.

Concentré sur sa tâche, Hux avait fini par complètement contenir le désir qui l'avait submergé quand Ben s'était collé à lui et sa réaction lui paraissait maintenant être complètement disproportionnée. Un malheureux effet de l'isolement et de l'obsession pour Ben qui en résultait.

Et pour son plus grand soulagement, il ressentit rapidement les effets de l'énervement et de la colère face aux notes brouillonnes de Ben. Evidemment que ce grand imbécile n'arrivait pas à faire marcher son sabre s'il le montait comme il en dessinait les plans ! Heureusement que Hux était là pour le remettre dans le droit chemin !

_ Ils ne vous ont jamais appris à tracer un circuit électrique chez les Jedis ? s'agaça-t-il en redessinant d'une main sûre un plan aux lignes irrégulières.

_ Ce ne sont pas les Jedis qui m'ont appris la mécanique, grommela Ben dont les yeux étaient fixés sur les pages.

_ Qui alors ?

Ben ne répondit pas tout de suite et Hux décida de ne pas insister. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva au bout de son dessin que le Jedi ouvrit la bouche.

_ Mon père, fit-il. C'est mon père qui m'a appris la mécanique.

_ Et bien il a fait un boulot lamentable, répliqua Hux sans concession.

Il n'avait jamais été du genre à prendre des pincettes. Il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

_ C'est un peu sa marque de fabrique, lâcha Ben dans un souffle.

Et cela attira vraiment l'attention de Hux. Il reposa son crayon et leva la tête vers le Jedi.

_ Oh ? Des soucis avec le paternel ?

Ben secoua la tête mais son regard était triste.

_ Je préfère ne pas en parler, fit-il la mâchoire crispée.

Hux opina et retourna au carnet dont il passa une page pour découvrir un nouveau schéma approximatif. Il soupira longuement.

_ Mon père, reprit Ben alors que Hux n'en attendait rien de plus, ne m'a jamais appris à faire un plan. C'est un instinctif. Il fait tout sur l'instant. Pour m'apprendre la mécanique, il a ouvert chaque trappe de son vaisseau et m'a tout fait démonter et remonter.

_ Il était pilote ? demanda Hux.

_ Il l'est toujours. Enfin plus un… marchand… transporteur… quelque chose comme ça.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un vague geste de la main. Hux en déduisit que le père de Ben devait être un genre de capitaine de cargo mais que le Jedi en avait trop honte pour vraiment l'avouer. Hux pouvait le comprendre. Lui aussi aurait eu honte. Fort heureusement, son père avait été le genre d'homme à forcer l'admiration et dont les convictions et les méthodes avaient fortement influencées son fils.

_ J'en déduis qu'il n'est donc pas Jedi, relança-t-il tout de même.

Ben pouffa.

_ Mon père ? Certainement pas ! Il ne maîtrise pas plus la Force que vous et je crois que quand j'ai commencé à montrer des aptitudes, ça l'a un peu… déstabilisé.

_ Déçu ?

_ Peut-être aussi. Pas volontairement mais je pense qu'il aurait voulu que je sois un mini lui, avec un sourire cool et du genre à porter un blouson en cuir et à draguer toutes les petites pépettes de la Galaxie.

_ Et ?

_ Et ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre.

_ Les blousons en cuir ou les petites pépettes ? demanda Hux d'un ton qu'il espérait narquois.

N'empêche que son cœur s'était de nouveau emballé dans sa poitrine et que ses yeux fixaient les lèvres de Ben dont le regard était perdu sur le blanc des murs.

Le Jedi eut un léger sourire qu'il dissimula derrière ses longues mèches lorsqu'il baissa la tête.

_ Je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit-il d'une voix douce. Il est déjà tard. Je vous laisse le carnet.

Hux approuva. Ils avaient pratiquement tout revu ensemble et nul doute que les notes de Ben, malgré leurs approximations, allaient lui faire gagner un temps précieux.

_ Ben ! l'arrêta Hux alors que le Jedi posait la main sur la porte.

_ Oui ?

_ Vous revenez demain, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire de Ben se fit plus marqué.

_ Bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez perdu en mécanique sans mon aide.

Hux secoua la tête mais il savait qu'il dissimulait très mal son air amusé. Peu importait. Personne n'était là pour le voir si ce n'était Ben.

_ Alors à demain Ben, déclara-t-il.

_ A demain Hux.

Et il quitta la cellule.

Hux se remit immédiatement au travail. Il ne prit qu'une maigre pause le temps d'avaler son dîner et ce n'est que lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent qu'il referma le carnet. Il avança à tâtons jusqu'à son lit et le rangea sous le matelas à côté du holobook.

Quand il posa la tête sur l'oreiller, son cerveau était encore plein des gribouillis de Ben, de ses notes en pattes de mouche, de la façon dont ses larges mains avaient couru le long des pages au fur et à mesure de leur lecture, de l'odeur de sa peau quand il s'était penché au-dessus de Hux.

Celui-ci se pinça l'arête du nez. C'était ridicule. Et pathétique. Mais c'était aussi la preuve qu'il était toujours bien en vie.

Il ne savait pas quand il aurait de nouveaux draps. Ou une tenue propre. Mais en cet instant, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il glissa une main entre ses cuisses pour saisir son membre qui s'était raidi lorsqu'il s'était rappelé la façon dont les cheveux de Ben avaient presque frôlé son visage.

(à suivre…)


	6. Chapter 6

_Ohlala, pardon pardon! J'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre aux messages du chapitre précédent! Promis je le fais le plus vite possible. En attendant, voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et comme toujours, les retours sont les bienvenus. Encore merci à tous et bonne lecture!_

"***"

Hux avait poussé un long soupir quand son plateau du petit déjeuner était arrivé sans draps propres et sans nouvelle tenue. Alors, avant même de manger quoique ce soit, il avait passé de longues minutes à récurer les traces de ses activités nocturnes.

Si sur le coup, il avait vécu un moment agréable, imaginant sur lui les si grandes mains de Ben ou ses lèvres pleines, il regrettait désormais de s'être laissé aller aussi facilement à un plaisir si vain.

Déjà, parce qu'il devait maintenant nettoyer dans le petit évier tout ce qu'il avait souillé, laissant une tache humide et révélatrice sur son lit ou entre ses jambes. Habituellement, il était du genre à se laver immédiatement mais dans le noir complet de sa cellule, ça n'avait pas été possible. Il espérait juste que pour une fois, Ben n'allait pas débarquer le matin, avant que tout n'ait le temps de sécher. Il en mourrait de honte.

Il craignait également que l'odeur ne l'accuse. Sa cellule était bien ventilée mais maintenant qu'il expérimentait ce qu'il interprétait être une pointe de culpabilité, il avait l'impression de sentir régulièrement des relents de sexe et de sueur. Ce ne devait être que son imagination, du moins il l'espérait.

Il avait aussi cette crainte irrationnelle que Ben décide de rentrer dans sa tête comme par hasard aujourd'hui. Les possibilités que cela arrive étaient infinitésimales mais on ne pouvait pas dire que la chance était de son côté ces derniers temps. Si Hux était habile à masquer ses émotions au quotidien, il savait que le cas échéant, il aurait du mal à garder hors de ses pensées la façon dont Ben lui était apparu au cours de ses fantasmes.

Non, l'idéal serait que le Jedi ne vienne que l'après-midi, qu'ils discutent du sabre, puis qu'il reparte sans rien demander à Hux. Comme ça, celui-ci aurait le temps de mettre un peu de distance entre ses activités nocturnes et ses pensées.

Après, si jamais les choses risquaient de déraper, Hux pouvait toujours jouer sa carte secrète. L'avant-veille, Ben lui avait demandé de réfléchir à quelque chose qu'il pouvait partager sur le Premier Ordre. Par contre la veille, il ne l'avait pas évoqué. Hux était sûr et certain que Ben avait été tellement absorbé par la construction du sabre qu'il avait complètement oublié ce point pourtant primordial de sa mission. Sur le Finalizer, Hux aurait puni plus d'un officier pour cela. Ici cependant, il était certain que Ben ne risquait ni d'être renvoyé, ni d'être rétrogradé et ce manque de discipline le faisait frémir presqu'autant que l'odeur de Ben la veille. N'empêche que si cela se montrait nécessaire, Hux savait désormais quoi évoquer et préférait encore exposer une mission importante du Premier Ordre que de révéler s'être masturbé en songeant à son geôlier.

Il mangea son petit déjeuner sans plaisir, se jurant que plus jamais il ne se mettrait dans une telle position de faiblesse.

Ben arriva finalement à son heure habituelle, après le déjeuner de Hux, et ce dernier constata d'un dernier coup d'œil que son lit comme son pantalon avaient entièrement séché. C'était une maigre consolation en soi. Il s'appliqua à bien garder l'expression la plus neutre possible sur son visage, même quand le Jedi eut pour lui un sourire lumineux.

_ Bonjour Hux, fit-il en prenant place. Vous allez bien ? Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

La question manqua de faire grimacer Hux.

_ Bonjour Ben. Oui très bien. Pourquoi cela ?

Ben parut confus.

_ Pourquoi cela quoi ? demanda-t-il.

_ Pourquoi me demandez-vous si j'ai passé une bonne nuit ?

Le Jedi cligna des paupières puis plissa les yeux et scruta Hux avec une expression suspicieuse sur le visage.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je faisais juste la conversation. Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas passé une bonne nuit ?

_ J'ai passé une très bonne nuit, répondit Hux avec aplomb.

Ce qui était vrai. Il n'avait pas été aussi détendu depuis longtemps et s'était endormi presque immédiatement après avoir souillé sa main et son entrejambe. Il éloigna cette pensée le plus loin possible de l'avant de son cerveau.

_ Et vous ? ajouta-t-il pour détourner l'attention de sa personne.

Ben secoua la tête, faisant briller ses boucles noires sous les néons. Hux baissa le regard. Ce n'était pas le moment de vouloir y plonger ses doigts ou son nez.

_ Une nuit terrible. Déjà j'étais très excité à l'idée de voir peut-être bientôt mon sabre prêt. Vous avez…

Il hésita et posa sur Hux un regard envieux.

_ Vous avez des compétences que je ne possède apparemment pas, admit-il. Et je suis certain que nous allons parvenir à quelque chose. J'ai vraiment hâte.

Hux ne put qu'opiner.

_ Et puis, poursuivit Ben en faisant la moue, je me suis fait remonter les bretelles par… le Général Organa.

_ Vous ne m'avez pas interrogé hier.

_ Je ne vous ai pas interrogé hier, répéta Ben.

Hux ne put dissimuler un début de sourire. Il avait été certain que l'oubli de Ben n'avait pas été intentionnel et sa mine déconfite le confirmait.

_ J'étais tellement focalisé sur le sabre, se justifia-t-il, que j'ai euh… Ca m'est sorti de l'esprit.

_ C'est bien ce que je me suis dit, fit Hux sans dissimuler son amusement.

Ben lui jeta un regard assassin.

_ Si vous y aviez pensé, vous auriez quand même pu me le rappeler, lui reprocha-t-il.

Hux roula des yeux.

_ Je n'y ai moi-même pensé qu'après coup, grogna-t-il. Et puis ce n'est pas à moi de vous rappeler votre mission principale ! Je ne suis que le prisonnier, comme vous aimez tant me le rappeler lorsque ça vous arrange.

Ben ne répondit pas, puis il soupira. Enfin, il se pencha vers Hux.

_ Vous y avez donc réfléchi, conclut-il. Que pouvez-vous me dire ?

Hux secoua la tête.

_ J'y ai réfléchi, admit-il. Que pouvez-vous me fournir en échange ?

Ben parut s'agacer et son visage se fit moins amical.

_ Je peux vous assurer de ma présence plutôt que de celle de quelqu'un qui vous sera beaucoup plus hostile. Je peux vous assurer que la caméra ne sera pas réinstallée tant que vous serez sous ma charge. Je peux vous assurer que je continuerai à vous ramener de la lecture et que je vous tiendrai au courant de l'avancée de nos travaux sur le sabre. C'est bien plus que vous n'obtiendriez de qui que ce soit d'autre sur cette base. J'espère que vous en avez conscience ?

Le silence retomba entre eux.

_ J'en ai conscience, finit par souffler Hux en scrutant ses doigts qui tapotaient nerveusement la table.

Quand il releva la tête, ce fut pour trouver Ben qui l'observait. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement.

_ Je peux aussi vous ramener le rasoir si vous vous en sentez le besoin, lui proposa Ben.

Hux fronça les sourcils et passa les doigts sur ses joues râpeuses. Sa barbe était bien moins longue que ce qu'elle avait été mais le duvet qui couvrait son visage était bien plus que ce qu'il appréciait. Mais d'un autre côté, se raser signifiait laisser Ben entrer dans sa tête et qui sait ce qu'il allait y voir. Hux se sentit mal à l'aise à cette idée. Puis il prit une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser dominer par ses angoisses. Il suffisait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose pendant que Ben caresserait le sommet de ses pensées et il serait sauf.

_ J'apprécierais, dit-il finalement. Et si vous pouviez voir pour la douche…

Ben se pencha vers lui et hocha la tête.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire à ce sujet mais pour cela il faudrait vous sortir de votre cellule et disons que c'est un point qui pose problème. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

_ Merci Ben.

_ Je vous en prie Hux. Maintenant, pouvez-vous me dire quelque chose. S'il vous plait ?

Hux se laissa tomber contre son dossier. Il avait passé des heures à tourner et retourner dans sa tête les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui et finalement avait choisi ce qui lui paraissait être le moins compromettant.

_ Il y a une planète dans la bordure extérieure que l'on appelle K812. Le Premier Ordre a prévu d'y faire un raid pour récupérer des enfants pour le programme des Stormtroopers.

Ben se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés et tous ses sens en alerte.

_ Vous êtes sérieux ?

_ Evidemment, se vexa Hux.

L'information en elle-même était exacte. Hux ne savait juste pas quand exactement devait se tenir l'opération. D'ailleurs il ne savait même plus la date actuelle. Il était possible que l'attaque ait déjà eu lieu.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait choisi de donner cette information à Ben. Elle était possiblement obsolète mais ne remettait pas en cause sa bonne foi. Et même si le timing était bon et que la Résistance débarquait, cela ne serait pas un grand problème pour le Premier Ordre. Un chargement de futurs Stormtroopers en moins n'était pas un gros sacrifice et les vaisseaux de l'Ordre parviendraient peut-être même à faire des dégâts chez les X-wings de la Résistance.

_ Quand ? insista Ben.

_ Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit Hux. Bientôt. Très bientôt.

_ Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes en charge du programme des Stormtroopers ? insista le Jedi.

Hux approuva mais se sentit obligé d'apporter quelques précisions.

_ Mon père a mis en place le programme et je lui ai succédé. Cela signifie que les méthodes d'entraînement utilisées sont celles que nous avons créées. Cela ne signifie pas que je supervise le moindre approvisionnement.

_ Approvisionnement ? C'est comme ça que vous appelez l'enlèvement des enfants ?

Hux avait craint de sentir le dégoût dans le ton de Ben. Il n'y décela que de l'incrédulité. Ce n'était pas si mal que cela.

_ Nous offrons un avenir glorieux à ces enfants, Ben, répliqua-t-il.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de justifier ses actions. Cependant, face à Ben, il en avait besoin. Il voulait que le Jedi comprenne.

_ Nous les récupérons sur des planètes oubliées de tous, poursuivit-il. Et nous leur donnons l'occasion de participer au grand projet que nous portons, celui qui permettra de restaurer l'ordre dans la galaxie.

_ Ou de se faire tuer au combat.

_ C'est notre risque à tous, pointa Hux avec humeur.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on remette en cause les méthodes d'un système dans lequel il croyait de toute son âme.

_ Et c'est un risque nécessaire pour le plus grand bien de tous, conclut-il.

Ben l'observa de longues secondes avant de reprendre. Hux soutint son regard. Pour une fois, il avait du mal à lire ce que ressentait le Jedi. Pas de mépris ou de haine. C'était déjà un point positif. Mais son cerveau paraissait tourner à plein régime, analysant les arguments de Hux.

_ Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous plus des clones ? répondit-il finalement. Cela éviterait de détruire des communautés entières.

Hux serra les poings. Il détestait bien des choses dans l'univers. Mais la possibilité d'utiliser des clones en tant que Stormtroopers était probablement la pire. Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, son visage se durcit et son ton se fit plus acide.

_ Les clones sont une aberration, grogna-t-il. Prenez un seul et même homme et répliquez-le et vous répliquerez ses points faibles.

_ Et ses points forts.

_ Vous aurez une armée avec des manquements énormes dans des domaines entiers. Utiliser des enfants permet de repérer le potentiel individuel de chacun et de le placer au niveau qui lui correspond le mieux. Chaque point fort est mis en avant et tous utilisent au mieux leurs compétences naturelles. Là, vous obtiendrez une armée forte, solide et complète.

_ A condition qu'ils vous soient entièrement dédiés.

Hux avait l'impression que Ben répliquait pour le principe de pinailler mais que ses arguments avaient tout de même fait mouche. Le Jedi paraissait en grande réflexion.

_ C'est pourquoi nous prenons des enfants, admit Hux.

_ Ils sont plus malléables.

Hux leva la main.

_ Vous en êtes la preuve, pointa-t-il.

_ Pardon ? fit Ben en se penchant vers lui.

_ La Résistance gâche les potentiels alors nous, nous les exploitons. On vous a fait croire depuis l'enfance que vous deviez brider vos capacités alors que…

Ben se leva brusquement et Hux se tut.

Un instant, il crut que le Jedi allait rentrer dans une de ses rages mémorables. Au lieu de cela il soupira.

_ Ecoutez, je dois prévenir mes supérieurs de ce que vous venez de me révéler.

Il avait du mal à cacher le trouble de sa voix. Et une de ses mains se crispait et se décrispait sur le dossier de la chaise qu'il venait de quitter.

_ Mais je reviendrai rapidement, termina-t-il un peu précipitamment.

Hux opina mais ses poings se serrèrent. Ben n'était resté que quelques minutes et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter du sabre. Ou des livres. Ou de quoique ce soit de leurs échanges habituels. Hux avait bien eu le temps d'évoquer la philosophie de l'Ordre mais il aurait aimé en débattre plus longuement avec le Jedi. Maintenant, il allait devoir passer le reste de la journée seul dans sa cellule.

Alors qu'il allait sortir, Ben se tourna vers lui une dernière fois.

_ Vous avez pu avancer sur le sabre ?

Hux approuva de la tête et l'expression de Ben se détendit pour laisser place à un fugace sourire.

_ J'ai hâte que vous me montriez ce que vous avez fait, avoua-t-il.

_ Dans ce cas, répondit Hux sans parvenir à se retenir, il va falloir revenir vite.

_ C'était bien mon intention.

Et il sortit, pour une fois en retenant la porte avant qu'elle ne claque trop brusquement.

« *** »

Hux était assis à sa table, en train de travailler sur les schémas du holobook, lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit brusquement, quelques minutes seulement après la fin de son petit déjeuner.

Son cœur manqua un battement et pris de panique, il rassembla carnet et crayon et s'assit dessus, espérant que cela suffirait à les dissimuler à quiconque venait troubler sa matinée.

Il soupira de soulagement lorsque Ben apparut.

_ Vous m'avez fichu un sacré coup de stress, lui lança-t-il en guise de salutation.

Le Jedi ne répondit pas et se mit à arpenter la cellule à grandes enjambées.

Hux l'observa en silence. Ben avait la mine qu'il arborait lorsqu'il était suffisamment énervé pour fuir en claquant la porte avec fracas. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et sa bouche avait une moue caractéristique. Il ne cessait de souffler comme un bantha et ses mèches volaient autour de son visage à chaque demi-tour trop brusque.

Hux avait comme dans l'idée que le Jedi avait tempêté contre quelqu'un à l'extérieur et qu'il était venu trouver refuge dans sa cellule. Cela avait un côté gratifiant. Même si Hux ne savait pas trop comment gérer une telle situation. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, lorsqu'il se trouvait à bord du Finalizer, il aurait élevé la voix. Mais il savait qu'avec Ben, cette méthode ne marchait pas. Il attendit donc que celui-ci se calme un peu. Et ce n'est que lorsque ses foulées se firent plus lentes et sa respiration moins sifflante que Hux prit la parole.

_ Ben ? appela-t-il le plus doucement possible, comme s'il s'adressait à une bête sauvage. Que se passe-t-il ?

Ben tourna vers lui ses yeux sombres mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. A la place, il fit deux ou trois aller-retour supplémentaires, longeant les murs blancs de la cellule de si près que ses larges épaules les effleuraient.

Puis il s'arrêta brusquement, et en deux pas gigantesques, rejoignit la chaise sur laquelle il s'affala avec tellement de puissance que Hux eut brièvement l'espoir qu'elle allait se dessouder du sol.

Ben posa les coudes sur la table et enfouit son visage au creux de ses mains. Hux ne voyait plus de lui qu'une masse de cheveux noirs. Il resta silencieux, espérant que Ben lui expliquerait bientôt les raisons de son étrange attitude.

Le Jedi laissa échapper un soupir sans fin et releva lentement la tête vers Hux. Ce dernier réalisa que ses yeux brillaient mais il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de fureur ou de larmes. La légère rougeur qui bordait les paupières de Ben était cependant un indice évident.

_ Ben ? demanda-t-il de nouveau.

_ Vous aviez raison, grommela Ben.

Son ton était plus rauque encore qu'habituellement, comme s'il avait hurlé à s'en râper la gorge. Vu son état d'énervement général, cela n'aurait pas étonné Hux.

_ A quel sujet ? l'encouragea-t-il.

Il avait hésité à pointer qu'il avait toujours raison et que Ben se devait d'être plus spécifique mais il était également évident que Ben n'était pas en état de supporter leurs échanges de piques.

Il se frotta le visage et Hux remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Puis le Jedi les posa sur la table et se redressa. Il ferma les yeux et inspira et expira lentement. Hux supposa que c'était sa façon à lui de contrôler une voix sur le point de se briser.

Quand il rouvrit les paupières, son regard était toujours sombre. La méthode n'avait visiblement pas été suffisante.

Hux observa Ben crisper et décrisper sa mâchoire de longues secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

_ Ils ont monté une expédition vers K812, lâcha-t-il de manière hachée. J'ai demandé à les accompagner.

Il souffla de nouveau bruyamment et ses mains serrèrent le rebord de la table à la seule évocation du souvenir. Ses doigts blanchirent et Hux eut bien l'impression que le métal allait finir par se déformer sous la prise de Ben.

Soudain, alors que ce dernier évitait depuis le début le regard de Hux, il tourna vers lui des yeux furieux.

Hux recula presque sous l'intensité de sa colère.

_ Vous savez, je suis un excellent pilote ! Je fais voler toutes sortes de vaisseaux depuis mon enfance !

Le volume de sa voix était monté d'un cran et Hux se contenta de hocher la tête, peu enclin à l'interrompre.

_ Je le leur ai rappelé ! Je leur ai aussi dit que j'étais un excellent combattant et que si nous devions intervenir au sol pour sauver des enfants, je serais un atout majeur ! Ils ne m'ont pas écouté. ILS NE M'ONT PAS ECOUTE !

Il se leva avec vigueur de sa chaise et s'élança vers le mur le plus proche qu'il martela de ses poings en criant.

_ J'AI DIT QU'ILS GACHAIENT MON POTENTIEL ! JE LEUR AI DIT !

Hux était partagé entre l'envie d'intervenir avant que Ben ne se blesse et le risque de recevoir un coup même involontaire de la part du Jedi. Il était bien plus puissant que lui et paraissait incontrôlable. Il continuait à frapper la cellule si fort que Hux s'étonna que le sang ne coule pas déjà le long de la peinture blanche, tout en hurlant un charabia duquel le Général ne saisissait que quelques mots épars tels que gâchis et potentiel.

La scène se prolongea de longues minutes avant que finalement Ben ne pousse un dernier cri rauque et se laisse retomber contre le mur, ses bras meurtris pendant le long de son corps et ses épaules se soulevant au rythme de son souffle court.

Là seulement, Hux se leva pour le rejoindre. Il s'approcha lentement, pour être bien sûr que Ben soit conscient de sa présence et ne pas le surprendre.

Hux n'avait jamais été bon à consoler les gens. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même jamais essayé et se trouva soudain mal à l'aise, confronté à Ben qui hoquetait sous le manque d'air. Au moins ne pleurait-il pas vraiment malgré ses yeux humides. C'était déjà cela. Par contre, il ne cessait de se mordre les lèvres et avait tellement sué que ses mèches noires lui collaient au visage.

Hux leva la main et du bout des doigts, frôla l'épaule du Jedi.

_ Ben ? appela-t-il de nouveau.

Ben soupira une fois de plus mais la lassitude était plus présente que la colère. Il se pencha légèrement pour augmenter la pression des doigts de Hux sur lui. Ce dernier craignit qu'il ne se jette dans ses bras. Mais après quelques secondes particulièrement angoissantes, Ben se redressa et s'essuya le visage sur une de ses larges manches. Il évita de regarder Hux dont la main retomba le long du corps, puis il lui tourna même le dos pour retourner sur sa chaise.

Hux l'imita. Il récupéra le carnet, le stylo et le holobook qu'il avait dissimulés sous ses fesses et les posa sur la table avant de s'assoir. Il découvrit alors Ben qui l'observait d'un air perplexe.

_ Vous étiez en train de couver ? demanda-t-il de sa voix cassée par les cris.

Hux leva les yeux et secoua la tête. Même s'il était bon de voir que Ben s'était enfin calmé.

_ Vous m'avez surpris lorsque vous êtes rentré comme une furie alors j'ai tout caché comme j'ai pu, grogna-t-il.

Un début de sourire apparut sur le visage luisant du Jedi.

_ Et vous avez réussi à cacher tout ça avec votre tout petit derrière ?

_ Mon tout petit derrière a déjà fait disparaitre bien plus massif que cela, répliqua un peu sèchement Hux, même si une petite part de lui était ravie à l'idée que Ben se soit intéressé d'une façon ou d'une autre à son arrière-train.

Ce dernier détourna le regard brusquement, embarrassé par la réponse de Hux.

_ Pardon, fit alors Ben. D'être rentré aussi brutalement, ajouta-t-il pour bien souligner le fait qu'il détournait la conversation.

Ses joues étaient rosées et il tordait nerveusement ses doigts sur la table comme s'il se rendait enfin compte de l'ampleur de sa colère. Il en restait des relents dans son ton et son attitude mais au moins avait-il repris le contrôle de lui-même.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin de relâcher un peu de pression, dit Hux.

Ben approuva de la tête. Il dégagea une mèche qui était restée collée à son front.

_ Je voulais vraiment y aller, expliqua-t-il. Aider. On ne m'envoie que très rarement sur le terrain. Mais ils ont refusé.

_ Qui a refusé ?

Hux voyait là une nouvelle bonne occasion d'obtenir des informations supplémentaires sur la Résistance tout en permettant à Ben de vider son sac et de renforcer leurs liens.

Ben hésita, son regard fuyant à droite puis à gauche de la cellule.

_ Organa et Skywalker, finit-il par répondre avec aigreur.

_ Pourquoi ? insista Hux.

_ Ils m'ont sorti que ce n'est pas la place d'un Jedi, que j'avais déjà rempli ma part en apportant cette information et que ma mission était de vous soutirer d'autres renseignements.

Il grogna de manière presque animale.

_ Je suis certain qu'ils ne me font juste pas confiance.

_ Pourtant vous êtes bon avec un sabre, pointa Hux. Vous pourriez faire des dégâts dans les troupes ennemies.

_ Je sais ! Je sais ! s'agaça une fois de plus Ben. Je pense qu'ils ont juste peur de…

Il leva une main et fit un geste indéfini.

_ Peur de quoi ? le poussa Hux.

Il savait qu'ils venaient d'atteindre là un point essentiel et il sentit son estomac se nouer. Il fallait que Ben se confesse. Hux voulait savoir. Pour le Premier Ordre. Pour lui-même.

Au lieu de cela, Ben secoua la tête.

_ De rien… De tout… fit-il vaguement.

_ Ben !

_ De mes sautes d'humeur, grommela-t-il un peu plus précisément.

_ Elles peuvent être un atout, bien dirigées, argumenta Hux.

Un Ben dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait à peine quelques minutes auparavant, lâché au milieu d'une garnison ennemie avec son sabre à la main devait être une sacrée machine à tuer.

Ben se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

_ C'est… compliqué, conclut-il.

Et au ton de sa voix, Hux comprit qu'il n'en obtiendrait rien de plus pour le moment. Peu importait. Il avait soutenu Ben dans un moment difficile, avait renforcé ce qui commençait à les lier et se doutait que lorsqu'il serait prêt, Ben viendrait se confesser à lui.

En attendant, le Jedi était en train de fouiller dans ses larges vêtements à la recherche de quelque chose. Puis il posa sur la table un sac de toile que Hux reconnut immédiatement.

_ J'avais prévu de vous ramener ça cet après-midi, expliqua-t-il. Mais maintenant que je suis là…

Hux tendit la main pour récupérer rasoir et miroir. Il était reconnaissant à Ben de s'en être souvenu, même au milieu de l'agitation liée à la mission vers K812.

_ Merci, dit-il.

Il se leva immédiatement de sa chaise. Il sentait Ben encore un peu trop fébrile pour mener une conversation normale et lui laisser un peu de temps pour lui ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Il posa le miroir sur le bord du lavabo et s'accroupit pour s'observer. Il n'avait pas maigri. La Résistance le nourrissait avec autant de régularité que le Premier Ordre. Et il avait l'air moins fatigué, maintenant qu'il dormait des nuits complètes et non des shifts entrecoupés d'appels d'urgence comme c'était le cas depuis qu'il avait pris les commandes du Finalizer. Sa barbe avait légèrement poussé mais ça n'avait aucune mesure avec ce qu'il avait connu lors du premier rasage et il savait qu'aujourd'hui l'opération serait bien plus rapide. La seule chose qui le contrariait vraiment était ses cheveux de plus en plus longs, de plus en plus secs et de plus en plus rebelles.

_ Vous pensez que vous pourriez m'obtenir du gel ? demanda-t-il en prenant le rasoir en main.

Il s'attendait à tout instant désormais à sentir la présence de Ben dans sa tête et s'y préparait en étalant autant que possible ses pensées futiles sur son état physique.

_ Non, répondit laconiquement Ben.

Hux voyait dans le miroir que les yeux du Jedi le fixaient mais il n'y avait toujours rien dans son cerveau.

_ Vous n'entrez pas dans mon esprit aujourd'hui ? finit-il par demander.

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Nous savons tous les deux que vous n'allez pas vous faire de mal ou que vous ne pouvez rien me faire. C'était déjà idiot de vous imposer cela la première fois.

Hux haussa les épaules. Le processus n'avait pas été aussi désagréable que Ben avait l'air de le penser. Gênant, sans plus. Il n'allait cependant pas insister. Pas alors que Ben risquait de découvrir des choses embarrassantes sur son compte.

Alors il mit le rasoir en marche. Durant tout le processus, pas une seule fois Ben ne détourna son attention de son dos. Hux le voyait dans le miroir qui le scrutait avec juste sur son visage une expression concentrée. Le Général avait d'ailleurs du mal à lui-même se focaliser sur le rasage tellement ses yeux étaient attirés par ceux si incisifs de Ben dans le reflet.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement lorsqu'il termina sa tâche.

Il se rinça le visage et s'essuya avant de rejoindre sa place. Là seulement Ben détourna le regard. Hux en fut soulagé.

Se recomposant autant que possible, il se rassit et tendit le miroir et le rasoir au Jedi.

_ Vous avez pu vous renseigner pour la douche ? demanda-t-il en déposant les objets dans les larges mains de Ben.

_ J'ai pu et la réponse est toujours non, fit-il. Je suis vraiment désolé.

_ Mais pourquoi ? grogna Hux qui en avait de plus en plus assez de sa toilette sommaire au lavabo.

_ Comme je vous l'ai dit, il faudrait vous sortir de votre cellule et ça, pour le moment, ils ne le veulent pas.

_ Qui « ils » ? s'agaça Hux.

Ben haussa les épaules en rangeant le sac sous ses vêtements.

_ Principalement le Général Organa, avoua-t-il.

_ Quelle vieille bique ! cracha Hux avant qu'il ne puisse se retenir.

Tant pis, c'était parti tout seul mais ça venait du cœur. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou de se lâcher un peu de temps en temps.

Ben eut un instant de silence, puis ses yeux se plissèrent de plaisir et il éclata de rire. Aussi rapidement, il se dissimula derrière sa grosse main, cachant ses dents et la rougeur ravie de ses joues.

Hux ne put à son tour retenir un sourire. Ben riait presque comme un enfant. Un joli contraste avec l'état dans lequel il s'était trouvé lorsqu'il était entré dans la cellule.

_ Pour un résistant, vous êtes bien impertinent vis-à-vis de votre supérieure, fit remarquer Hux lorsque Ben eut gloussé une dernière fois.

Celui-ci parut hésiter puis il se pencha vers Hux. Ses iris étaient luisants.

_ C'est ma mère, avoua-t-il à voix basse.

Hux cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois, certain d'avoir compris de travers. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis l'ouvrit de nouveau.

_ Pardon ? fit-il, espérant que Ben viendrait éclaircir ce qu'il venait de dire d'une façon ou d'une autre.

_ C'est ma mère, répéta celui-ci avec cette fois-ci davantage de conviction.

Hux se frotta le menton et se pencha vers le Jedi. Il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle derrière tout cela. N'importe laquelle. En attendant, son cerveau avait vraiment du mal à assimiler les quelques mots simples prononcés par Ben.

_ C'est un genre de fantasme bizarre de résistants et vous appelez tous le Général « maman » pour vous donner l'impression d'être une grande et belle famille ? demanda-t-il.

Ben pouffa.

_ Oh je suis sûr que Poe adorerait ça, pouvoir l'appeler « maman ». Mais non. Je suis le seul à le faire. C'est vraiment ma mère. Ma mère biologique, insista-t-il.

Hux se laissa aller contre son dossier, son esprit habituellement si rapide assommé par ce que Ben venait de lui révéler. Il scruta les traits grossiers de celui-ci, sa silhouette massive et pataude et repensa à la si fragile et minuscule Leia Organa. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il se serait attendu.

_ Oh… fit-il simplement à défaut de trouver plus percutant.

Ben rayonna de plaisir.

_ C'est la première fois que je vous trouve aussi peu de répondant, se moqua-t-il.

Hux eut envie de lui montrer son majeur.

_ Avouez que la ressemblance n'est pas frappante, se défendit-il. Vous devez faire au bas mot le triple de son poids.

_ Et le double de sa taille, confirma Ben.

_ Mais c'est quand même elle qui donne les ordres, fit remarquer Hux ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire grimacer Ben.

_ Elle n'a pas le caractère de sa stature, grogna-t-il.

_ J'avais bien remarqué, admit Hux en repensant à son unique rencontre avec le Général ennemi.

Leia Organa ne s'était pas une seconde laissée démonter.

Les deux hommes retombèrent quelques instants dans le silence, l'esprit de Hux cogitant à toute vitesse.

_ Elle s'inquiète pour vous, finit-il par dire, attirant l'attention de Ben, lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Pardon ? demanda-t-il.

_ Votre mère. Elle s'inquiète pour vous. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne vous a pas laissé aller sur K812.

Ben renifla et secoua la tête.

_ Il doit y avoir une part de vérité, admit-il, mais ce n'est pas vraiment cela. C'est… hésita-t-il. Elle et Luke…

Ses gros doigts tapotaient la table avec agacement, comme s'il s'en voulait de ne pas être plus fluide avec les mots. Pendant ce temps, Hux commençait juste à réaliser les implications de la révélation de Ben.

_ Luke Skywalker, c'est votre oncle n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, fit Ben dans un souffle.

_ Cela fait donc de Vader…

_ … mon grand-père.

Hux se frotta les tempes, les yeux clos. Il avait besoin de réfléchir vite et bien. Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à gérer en un temps si court mais il savait qu'il tenait là les clés pour mieux comprendre Ben et son caractère imprévisible. Au moins maintenant avait-il un début de piste sur le pourquoi du comment Ben avait défendu Vader avec autant d'ardeur lors de leur plus grosse dispute.

_ C'est pour ça qu'ils ne veulent pas me laisser aller sur le champ de bataille, intervint Ben, le coupant dans ses pensées.

_ Parce ce que vous êtes de la famille ?

_ Parce ce qu'il y a trop de Vader en moi.

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Hux sentait venir une vague d'idioties Jedi et de mysticisme ridicule. Il en avait déjà presque mal au crâne d'avance mais il n'allait certainement pas couper Ben maintenant, alors qu'il se confiait à lui comme jamais auparavant.

_ Ca veut dire que comme mon grand-père, je risque de laisser mes pouvoirs me submerger et de tomber du côté obscur de la Force.

_ A cause de votre sale caractère ?

_ Une colère non maîtrisée est une des voies menant au côté obscur, récita Ben comme une comptine apprise depuis l'enfance.

Hux roula théâtralement des yeux.

_ Et c'est à cause de cela qu'on bride vos pouvoirs ? Ridicule ! grogna-t-il. Vous auriez dû vous révolter et tous…

_ Stop ! le coupa Ben avec ardeur. Ne dites rien, s'il vous plait. Vous ne savez pas.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi ? s'agaça Hux.

_ Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de les entendre depuis l'enfance murmurer dans votre dos qu'il y a trop de Vader en vous. Même avant d'être en âge de comprendre, vous sentez que c'est quelque chose de mal et vous êtes terrifié de qui vous êtes. Du moindre de vos actes. Et quand vous vous découvrez enfin bon en quelque chose, vous savez que vous devez le retenir parce que sinon vous allez faire du mal aux autres. Vous allez devenir celui que personne n'aime et…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et se mordit la lèvre. Des larmes avaient de nouveau empli ses yeux.

Un autre que Hux se serait peut-être levé pour poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule du Jedi dont la grande silhouette était secouée de frissons mais Hux, lui, ne bougea pas. Il attendit que le Jedi se reprenne et continue. Cela lui prit de très longues secondes pendant lesquelles il hoqueta, cherchant son souffle et luttant contre les larmes.

_ Ma mère et Luke, ils ont tout fait pour m'apprendre à me contrôler, pour que je n'utilise mes pouvoirs que de la bonne façon. Et ils craignent que de me mettre au milieu d'un combat réel ne déclenche quelque chose en moi. Quelque chose de mauvais dont je serai incapable de revenir.

Hux haussa les épaules.

_ C'est complètement idiot, déclara-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme ça que fonctionne la génétique. Ce n'est pas parce que mon grand-père était pêcheur que je saurais ramener du poisson.

_ Votre grand-père était pêcheur ? demanda Ben d'une petite voix.

_ Bien sûr que non mon grand-père n'était pas pêcheur ! Ce n'était qu'un exemple ! Pour vous démontrer à quel point votre mère et votre oncle ont été des crétins. Et vous encore plus de les croire et de vous laissé ainsi dominer. Vous n'avez blessé personne à ce que je sache !

Ben rougit plus encore et renifla longuement. Hux grimaça et chercha des yeux quelque chose à lui tendre qui puisse faire office de mouchoir. Il n'avait rien. Il supposait qu'en plus de la gêne occasionnée par le spectacle des larmes de plus en plus présentes dans les yeux de Ben, il allait aussi devoir supporter ses bruits disgracieux.

_ En fait, fit Ben d'une voix si basse que Hux dut se pencher pour l'entendre, quand j'avais quinze ans…

Il s'arrêta et se tordit les doigts. Il ne regardait plus Hux. Juste ses mains tremblantes.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait lorsque vous aviez quinze ans ? l'encouragea celui-ci.

Alors certes, il y avait la curiosité malsaine de savoir ce que Ben avait fait durant l'adolescence qui lui avait valu d'être traité ainsi pendant les dix ou quinze années suivantes. Mais Hux réalisait aussi qu'il avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et comment Ben était devenu celui qu'il était actuellement. En fait, plus que l'envie, il en avait le besoin.

Ben prit une grande inspiration et se lança, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses yeux fixés sur le blanc du plafond.

_ J'ai toujours été bon à rentrer dans la tête des gens. A lire leurs pensées. Ou à découvrir leurs secrets. Déjà tout petit, je le faisais. Luke considérait que c'était… grossier, mal élevé, de sonder ainsi la tête des autres. Un pouvoir menant du côté obscur pour résumer. Donc lui et ma mère m'ont interdit de le faire. Ou alors avec parcimonie. Sous leur contrôle et leur surveillance. Pendant des années, j'ai dû me restreindre. Apprendre à mettre des barrières à mes propres capacités. Car épier les pensées intimes des autres, on m'avait appris que cela ne se faisait pas. Et avec les années c'est devenu… frustrant. Plus encore lorsque j'ai atteint l'adolescence. Je devais prouver aux autres apprentis que j'étais le meilleur. Etant le neveu de Luke, je n'avais pas le choix. Et j'étais bon dans la plupart des domaines. Comme le combat. Etre constamment furieux aide quand il s'agit de cogner. Sur d'autres points en revanche…

Il marqua une pause et Hux réalisa qu'il retenait son souffle, absorbé qu'il était par le récit de Ben. Même si le Jedi ne le regardait pas, Hux s'était penché en avant, les bras croisés sur la table, pour observer chacune de ses expressions.

_ Par exemple, j'étais nul en méditation, avoua Ben en laissant échapper un petit sourire malgré ses yeux humides. Mais je travaillais dur et beaucoup. J'étais le premier levé et le dernier couché. Je faisais les exercices avec deux fois plus de force et d'entrain que n'importe qui. J'étudiais longuement parce que je devais surpasser Vader dans mes capacités. Mais sans jamais les laisser me submerger. Mais ça ne me suffisait pas. J'en voulais toujours plus. J'avais un tel besoin d'être… reconnu… et apprécié. Mon oncle n'est pas un grand causeur vous savez. Il n'a jamais été bon avec les compliments. Quant à ma mère, elle est plutôt prompte à la remarque cinglante. Comme vous… ajouta-t-il avec un regard en coin à Hux.

_ Et bien si mes cheveux continuent à pousser comme ça, je vais bientôt pouvoir me faire des nattes et vous m'appellerez maman, grommela Hux en secouant la tête.

Ben fronça le nez.

_ Oh pitié. J'en ai assez d'une comme ça, répliqua-t-il.

Il parut cependant se détendre un peu et reprit son histoire. Mais toujours sans regarder autre chose que le plafond.

_ Enfin bref, j'étais avide de compliments. Que je ne recevais pas. Alors j'ai décidé de frapper un grand coup. J'ai décidé que j'allais leur montrer de quoi j'étais capable. Il y avait cette toute petite apprentie que Luke avait ramenée quelques semaines auparavant. Il faisait… il fait toujours d'ailleurs… beaucoup de voyages pour trouver des enfants capables de maîtriser la Force. Cette petite fille démontrait déjà de grandes capacités malgré son très jeune âge. Et oui, j'en étais un peu jaloux. Elle était la nouvelle attraction vous comprenez.

Il soupira et se posa une main sur le visage comme pour se dissimuler.

_ J'ai décidé de l'utiliser comme cobaye. Elle était si petite que j'ai pensé que ce serait facile. Que ça me ferait un bon entraînement. Mais quand je suis rentré dans sa tête, elle a résisté. Alors j'ai poussé. Je suis entré de force dans son esprit. Et c'était si enivrant de parvenir à le faire que je ne me suis pas arrêté. J'ai vu chacun de ses souvenirs. Chacune de ses pensées, passées et actuelles. Celles de joie, d'inquiétude à l'idée de quitter ses parents. L'excitation d'une nouvelle vie à l'école Jedi. Et puis la douleur. L'énorme douleur que je lui faisais subir en m'introduisant dans son cerveau, pensée après pensée. Ca ne m'a pas stoppé. Je voulais tellement aller au bout…

Il baissa la tête mais resta toujours caché derrière ses mains. Hux en était soulagé. Il ne voulait pas voir son regard. Le ton de sa voix, plein d'angoisse et de culpabilité, lui suffisait amplement.

_ Elle a tellement hurlé, continua Ben, que les autres ont fini par arriver. Luke est intervenu. Il a rompu la connexion. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. J'avais brisé quelque chose en elle. Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa vie précédente. Sa planète natale, ses parents. Complètement oubliés. Par ma faute.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Hux savait que Ben n'avait pas terminé, alors il n'intervint pas, laissant au Jedi le soin de conclure son histoire.

_ Elle ne s'en est jamais souvenu, murmura-t-il. Elle a eu beau les retrouver, c'était comme de rencontrer de parfaits inconnus. Rey m'a souvent répété qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Que j'étais jeune et que ça ne l'avait jamais empêché de vivre. N'empêche que je me sens toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence. Quant aux autres… Vous auriez vu le regard de ma mère et de mon oncle après l'incident. J'ai été isolé des autres apprentis pendant des mois. Luke m'a entraîné en solitaire, me forçant à méditer, à me contrôler. A apprendre à refouler l'ampleur de mes pouvoirs. Mais je savais que jamais il n'oublierait ce que j'avais fait ce jour-là. Ma mère non plus. Je savais qu'ils voyaient Vader en moi. Les autres apprentis aussi, à mon retour. La façon dont ils m'observaient…. Dont ils m'évitaient… Ils me craignaient. Et regardez où nous en sommes presque douze ans plus tard. Ma famille se méfie encore trop de moi pour m'envoyer sur des missions de réelle importance.

Hux opina lentement. Il laissa à Ben le temps de se remettre de ses émotions avant d'intervenir. Le Jedi paraissait épuisé par ce qu'il venait de révéler au Général. De larges cernes bordaient ses yeux sombres.

_ C'est pour ça que vous l'avez placé sur un piédestal, Vader ? demanda Hux.

Ben approuva.

_ Je suppose que ça a été ma façon de supporter tout cela, avoua-t-il. Lorsqu'on vous compare sans cesse à quelqu'un, vous tentez de le connaître, d'en savoir plus. Je suis intimement persuadé que Vader a été le plus puissant des Jedis. Et mon but ultime est d'être plus fort que lui. Non seulement dans ma maîtrise de la Force mais aussi mentalement. Etre capable de faire tout ce que Vader savait faire sans verser du côté obscur. En tout cas, je m'y applique.

_ Et c'est en bonne voie ?

Ben se contenta de hausser les épaules et fit la moue. Hux eut un sourire discret. Pour ce qui était du contrôle des émotions, Ben n'était clairement pas au point.

_ Je vous offrirais bien un verre d'eau pour vous remettre de votre long discours mais je n'ai pas de verre, fit-il en espérant sortir un peu Ben de son humeur maussade. Je n'ai pas de gobelet non plus.

_ Vous pourriez utiliser vos mains, grommela Ben.

Puis il cligna des yeux avant de se redresser, écarlate.

_ Je voulais dire… bredouilla-t-il. Je pensais à… Rha !

Il grogna de nouveau et se frotta le visage énergiquement.

_ Laissez tomber. Ca va aller. Je suis désolé de vous avoir enquiquiné avec mes histoires. Et… pardon de m'être étalé ainsi. Je… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler autant.

Hux secoua la tête. Il avait apprécié d'en apprendre plus sur Ben. Même s'il ne savait pas comment le formuler.

_ Au moins maintenant, répliqua-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre, j'en sais un peu plus vous concernant. Qui est votre mère, votre oncle, votre prestigieux grand-père…

Il arqua un sourcil, se remémorant tout ce qu'il avait appris lorsqu'il avait étudié la chute de l'Empire.

_ Et je suppose que votre père est Han Solo ? demanda-t-il.

D'après les archives, Han Solo avait été l'amant puis l'époux de Leia Organa.

Ben produisit un borborygme inidentifiable qui amusa Hux.

_ Je suppose que c'est un oui ? insista-t-il.

Il était assez sûr de son coup, puisque Ben avait lui-même avoué quelques temps auparavant avoir un père pilote.

_ C'est un oui, dit ce dernier dans un soupir déchirant.

_ Ben Solo, le taquina Hux, puisque le sujet avait l'air d'agacer le Jedi.

_ Ben Organa Solo, le corrigea ce dernier. Je pensais que vous auriez remarqué que ma mère ne se laisse pas déposséder de son nom aussi facile.

Hux laissa échapper un petit rire. Non. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était évident.

_ Vous non plus, vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup votre nom ? fit alors Ben en se penchant vers lui, sa tête appuyée sur l'une de ses larges mains.

Hux fronça les sourcils.

_ Quoi ? Hux ? Je n'ai aucun problème avec !

En fait, il était plutôt fier de son patronyme. Son père l'avait porté avec honneur et Hux lui avait même donné un prestige plus fort encore. Non, décidément, il était né pour être un Hux.

_ Mais non, s'agaça Ben. Sheev. Vous ne le mentionnez jamais.

_ Oh. Ca.

Hux hésita. Il ne parlait jamais de son prénom. Il évitait au maximum de l'utiliser. Tout comme il faisait en sorte que les autres ne l'utilisent pas. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas ou qu'il en avait honte. Même si porter le prénom de l'ex-empereur d'un camp vaincu n'était pas toujours idéal. Non, il voulait juste rester discret jusqu'à ce que son ultime plan soit accompli, celui qu'il fomentait dans sa tête depuis l'adolescence et qui devait être le point d'orgue de sa carrière.

C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais révélé à personne, qui avait été son fantasme personnel depuis de très nombreuses années. Mais Ben s'était tant ouvert à lui qu'il se sentait maintenant l'étrange besoin de lui rendre la pareille, de se dévoiler un peu plus. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme évoquer les plans de Starkiller. Ils allaient juste discuter un peu de ce qu'il aurait pu être si Hux ne s'était pas retrouvé emprisonné ici. Et cela ferait sans doute plaisir à Ben qu'il lui parle honnêtement. Et ce serait une bonne chose pour consolider leur amitié et parvenir à une future évasion en compagnie du Jedi.

Il regarda Ben qui avait la tête penchée de côté, comme un chiot curieux et impatient de sa réponse. Hux fut soulagé de voir que ses yeux étaient un peu moins rouges et gonflés qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis qu'il était entré dans sa cellule. Il se racla discrètement la gorge avant de se lancer.

_ Si je ne l'utilise pas, ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'aime pas. C'est pour rester discret.

Il observa Ben, espérant que le peu qu'il lui avait dit suffirait à ce que le Jedi devine ses ambitions. Mais comme il s'y attendait, Ben se contenta de faire la moue. Hux voyait presque ses pensées défiler derrière ses yeux sombres alors qu'il cherchait à décrypter la déclaration du Général.

_ Discret à propos de quoi ? demanda-t-il.

_ A propos de mes projets, insista Hux.

_ Vos projets ?

Hux eut envie de lever les mains au plafond.

_ Mes projets futurs. Du moins, mes projets futurs si un jour je sors d'ici.

_ Et en quoi…

Le visage de Ben se décrispa d'un coup. Ses traits tirés retombèrent et ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Il laissa échapper un son qui tenait presque du glapissement.

_ Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! s'écria-t-il.

Hux était presque vexé de la réaction de Ben. Il s'était attendu à de l'incrédulité mais certainement pas à cet air hilare et moqueur. Il croisa les bras et releva le menton.

_ Evidemment que je suis sérieux.

Ben le scruta en silence de longues secondes, une stupide mine ravie plaquée sur le visage.

_ Vous n'aviez quand même pas en tête de devenir empereur quand même ? railla-t-il.

Hux se retint à peine de lui coller un coup de pied dans les tibias. Même s'il n'était pas certain de trouver les tibias sous les paquets de tissu qui couvraient le Jedi.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Vous voulez bien devenir Vader !

_ J'ai les pouvoirs pour. Vous, vous n'êtes…

_ Je ne suis pas quoi ? le coupa Hux. Je suis déjà Général à trente ans ! Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je n'ai pas les ressources et les compétences pour devenir empereur !

Ben secoua la tête. Les propos de Hux avaient l'air de le consterner autant qu'ils l'amusaient.

_ Vous êtes donc vraiment sérieux, murmura-t-il. Je savais que vous aviez une très haute opinion de vous mais là, vous dépassez tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

_ C'est vous qui avez voulu savoir, lui rappela Hux, maintenant réellement blessé par la réaction de Ben et son manque de compréhension.

Ca lui apprendrait tiens à se confier à qui que ce soit !

_ Si vous ne voulez pas savoir qui je suis vraiment, il ne fallait pas fouiner, ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

Le visage de Ben se fit plus doux. Il eut un mouvement avorté de la main, comme s'il avait voulu toucher Hux mais y avait renoncé au dernier moment.

_ Je veux vraiment savoir qui vous êtes. Mais commencer par m'avouer que vous voulez être Palpatine à la place de Palpatine, c'est bien plus extrême que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Hux se contenta de renifler.

_ Et vous avez déjà un plan défini ou… fit Ben.

_ J'ai une multitude de plans, grogna Hux à contrecœur mais incapable de s'en empêcher maintenant que Ben paraissait s'intéresser. Bien sûr, aucun d'eux ne comprenait un séjour dans une cellule de la Résistance.

Cette fois, Ben pouffa. Cela amusa Hux. Il était toujours grognon mais moins.

_ Oui. Désolé de contrecarrer ainsi vos plans de grandeur, lui dit Ben.

_ Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, répliqua Hux. Je trouve toujours un moyen.

_ Oh. Donc devenir empereur est toujours au goût du jour ? C'est le prénom qui vous a donné l'idée ou votre ambition est juste sans limite ?

_ C'est un subtil mélange des deux. Et en plus de l'ambition personnelle, je suis vraiment persuadé que je ferai de l'excellent travail.

_ Parce que vous faites toujours de l'excellent travail ?

_ Parce que je fais toujours de l'excellent travail, confirma-t-il.

Hux devait bien s'avouer qu'il était heureux de retrouver un rythme de discussion plus léger et plus habituel entre lui et Ben. Ca avait été douloureux de le voir aussi en colère ou aussi dépité lorsqu'il lui avait conté son erreur d'adolescence. Là, ils retombaient dans leurs échanges de piques anodines et plaisantes et cela avait l'air de leur faire du bien à tous les deux à en juger par la façon dont petit à petit, le grand corps de Ben se détendait sur sa chaise.

_ Et votre Leader Suprême, Snoke, il en pense quoi ?

Hux se pencha au-dessus de la table et son regard chercha celui de Ben.

_ Il n'est pas au courant et j'espère bien que cela va rester le cas.

Ben ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

_ Personne d'autre que moi n'est au courant ?

_ Personne, confirma Hux.

Et les joues de Ben s'enflammèrent.

_ Vous comptiez donc renverser Snoke ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Personne ne pouvait les entendre à priori mais Hux savait que Ben aimait les effets dramatiques.

_ Je n'ai pas dit cela. Le Leader Suprême est un vieil homme. Il ne sera pas éternel.

Et Hux devait admettre qu'il n'aurait pas de problème avec donner un petit coup de pouce au destin si c'était pour le bien de la Galaxie. Le sien, certes, mais aussi celui de la Galaxie.

_ Et à sa mort vous voulez prendre sa place ?

_ Et soumettre la République et ramener l'ordre dans l'univers, conclut-il.

_ Un vaste programme, commenta Ben. Surtout pour un homme sans alliés.

_ Je peux me débrouiller seul, argua Hux.

Après tout, lorsqu'il sortirait de là, il aurait Starkiller Base bientôt opérationnelle et sous son contrôle. Et il savait que la plus grande partie de ses troupes directes lui était fidèle.

_ Même Palpatine avait un bras droit, répliqua Ben nonchalamment.

_ Qui ? Vader ? Que…

Hux s'arrêta brusquement et détourna le regard, soufflé. La conversation prenait soudain une perspective inattendue. Une conjoncture qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer. Il voulait devenir un meilleur Palpatine. Ben voulait devenir un meilleur Vader.

Hux ne croyait ni à la chance, ni au destin. Juste au travail. N'empêche qu'à cet instant, il se surprit à douter.

Ben devait ressentir la même chose car lui aussi resta muet et du coin de l'œil, Hux le voyait qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

_ Je ferais mieux d'y aller, maugréa alors le Jedi en se levant de sa chaise. Ca va bientôt être l'heure de votre déjeuner.

_ Oui, oui, je suppose, fit Hux plus doucement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et Hux se retint de se mettre debout pour raccompagner Ben à la porte. Ou peut-être juste le retenir.

_ Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons pas pu parler du sabre, dit-il avant de faire quelque chose d'idiot.

Ben secoua la tête.

_ Demain, lui promit-il. Je reviendrai demain. Et Hux ?

_ Oui ?

_ Pardon de vous avoir fait subir mon sale caractère. Et merci de m'avoir écouté.

_ Merci à vous Ben de la confiance que vous m'accordez. C'est…

… important pour moi, pensa-t-il sans le dire. Il haussa les épaules. N'empêche que c'était important pour lui. Il le savait. Au-delà du plan et des machinations pour s'échapper.

Ben sortit la tête basse, laissant Hux seul, harcelé de pensées et de sentiments qu'il avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, bien du mal à mettre en ordre.

(à suivre…)


	7. Chapter 7

_La semaine dernière, je disais à ma meilleure amie que je recevais moins de commentaires pour cette fic que pour les précédentes et que j'espérais que ça plaisait quand même aux gens. Et puis en fait... j'ai reçu tout un tas de commentaires sur le chapitre précédent! Encore merci à tous! Vous m'avez mis une pêche d'enfer! Vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde!_  
 _Pour vous cette semaine un bon gros chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez et bonne lecture à tous!_

"***"

Hux n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là. Il avait surtout réfléchi à ce que Ben lui avait confié sur sa famille, sur ses pouvoirs et sur ses craintes. Allongé dans le noir, les yeux clos, il s'était remémoré la conversation encore et encore, depuis la terrifiante crise de colère du Jedi jusqu'à son expression incertaine, quand ils avaient tous deux réalisé qu'ils partageaient presque un rêve commun. Et Hux ne s'imaginait plus quitter la base de la Résistance sans Ben à ses côtés. Son futur Vader. La trahison en moins, espérait-il.

Hux n'avait jamais été du genre à se voiler la face. Et si son plan avait été de s'attirer les faveurs de Ben pour qu'il l'aide à s'échapper, il savait qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de se forcer et qu'il appréciait la présence du Jedi, son caractère insaisissable, ses conversations pimentées et son visage idiot sur lequel il avait de plus en plus envie de passer le bout de ses doigts.

C'était… contrariant, la façon dont les choses tournaient avec Ben. L'attirance physique était une chose qu'il pouvait gérer. L'affection inutile qu'il commençait à éprouver était bien plus problématique. Il allait devoir être très prudent dans ce qu'il disait, dans ce qu'il faisait, et ne pas laisser la solitude le pousser sur une route qui mettrait en péril toute son entreprise.

Il avait fini par s'endormir lorsqu'il avait forcé son esprit à se focaliser sur le sabre plutôt que sur Ben. Mais lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à la lumière glaciale des néons, ça avait été pour trouver de nouveau une bosse dure entre ses jambes.

Il avait repensé aux ennuis que se soulager lui avait apportés la veille et il avait décidé d'attendre jusqu'à ce que son érection passe d'elle-même.

Il avait souri en se demandant la tête que tirerait Organa si elle apprenait que Hux s'était masturbé en songeant à son fils. Ce serait impayable. Il se demanda aussi la tête que Ben ferait et il ne pouvait que trop bien se l'imaginer, détournant le regard, les joues rouges et le front constellé de sueur qui ferait coller à son visage ses magnifiques cheveux noirs.

Hux n'avait jamais aimé les cheveux longs. Avant.

Il avait grogné brièvement. Penser aux cheveux de Ben n'allait pas l'aider à se détendre et à la place, il était sorti de son lit et avait fait ses exercices du matin, avec deux fois plus d'ardeur et deux fois plus longtemps qu'habituellement.

Il en était ressorti trempé mais plus serein et avait souri en découvrant avec le plateau de son petit-déjeuner une nouvelle tenue et des draps propres.

Il s'était nettoyé, changé, puis avait déjeuné avant de reprendre son travail sur le sabre. Il ne s'était interrompu que pour manger le midi. Il avait englouti son repas à toute vitesse, conscient de l'impatience qui l'avait saisi en songeant au fait que Ben serait bientôt là.

Il aurait pu mettre cela sur son envie de lui montrer ses progrès quant aux schémas du sabre. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas que cela.

« *** »

Hux aurait préféré travailler sur la table comme il en avait pris l'habitude récemment. Mais depuis que la veille il avait manqué d'être découvert, il avait pris conscience qu'il n'avait rien pour dissimuler le holobook si jamais quelqu'un rentrait une fois de plus de manière impromptue. Celle fois là, ça n'avait été heureusement que Ben mais cela avait suffit à lui rappeler que la prudence était nécessaire.

Il était donc assis sur son lit, le dos contre le mur et le carnet sur les genoux quand le verrou claqua. Rapidement, il glissa le tout sous son matelas. Vu l'heure, ce devait être Ben mais dans le doute…

Hux ne put retenir un mouvement surpris quand le Jedi pénétra dans la cellule. L'espace d'un instant, il crut s'être trompé, qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Ben mais d'un autre homme, un autre Jedi, lui ressemblant quasiment trait pour trait si ce n'était pour le visage parfaitement rasé de l'étranger.

_ Bonjour Hux, fit alors Ben de sa voix grave et Hux se reprit.

Evidemment qu'il s'agissait de Ben. Mais… en différent. En plus soigné. En plus lumineux. En plus jeune aussi.

Le Général se leva de son lit et fit quelques pas en direction du Jedi, ses yeux scrutant ce visage qu'il pouvait enfin découvrir dans son intégralité.

Ben ne détourna pas le regard mais ses pommettes se colorèrent. Il sourit timidement, se tenant debout de façon gauche, une main appuyée sur le dossier de la chaise où il s'asseyait habituellement.

_ Vous vous êtes rasé, murmura Hux.

Ben haussa les épaules. Il essayait de prendre un air nonchalant et échouait péniblement.

_ Vous êtes fin observateur, railla-t-il mais sa voix tremblait.

Hux fit un pas de plus pour finalement s'arrêter à une distance raisonnable de Ben. Il était tenté de s'avancer davantage, de venir explorer, le nez collé dessus, cette mâchoire et ce menton nus qui mettaient en avant les lèvres naturellement boudeuses de Ben. Ca aurait été une erreur dans le cadre général de son grand plan d'évasion. Mais l'homme qu'il était avait envie d'être faible.

_ C'est mieux, finit-il par commenter au terme d'un long silence.

C'était plus que mieux. Si depuis quelques temps il se trouvait séduit par l'étonnante et inédite beauté de Ben, elle prenait désormais toute sa dimension. Hux avait conscience qu'il allait devoir batailler contre ses pulsions. Et dur.

Brusquement il se détourna, sentant une goutte de sueur rouler le long de sa colonne, et, le pas un peu raide, alla s'assoir à sa place.

Ben l'imita. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Ben avait régulièrement l'air mal à l'aise mais à présent ses expressions faciales étaient plus visibles encore. Comme s'il n'assumait pas son nouveau style. Ses épaules étaient basses et son dos voûté.

_ Par contre, vous avez gardé les cheveux, le taquina Hux, espérant ainsi le détendre un peu.

Si à leur première rencontre l'absence de coupe de Ben lui était apparue comme ridicule et inappropriée, il aurait désormais détesté qu'il se débarrasse de ses boucles sombres.

Automatiquement, Ben y passa une de ses grandes mains.

_ Oui, je… marmonna-t-il.

_ Vous savez, vous avez beau les cacher, elles dépassent toujours, pointa Hux avec un mouvement de menton vers les oreilles de Ben.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir. Il se pencha vers Hux au-dessus de la table. Ce dernier fut ravi. C'était exactement la réaction qu'il voulait voir sur le visage fraichement rasé de Ben. Non plus l'hésitation mais cette colère si mal contenue qui donnait à ses traits tout leur caractère.

_ Vous êtes obligé de me parler de mes oreilles à chacune de nos rencontres ? siffla-t-il. Est-ce que moi je vous fais remarquer à longueur de temps que vous êtes roux !

Hux eut un vague mouvement de la main.

_ Je le sais que je suis roux, répondit-il.

_ Et je le sais que j'ai des oreilles immenses ! Et un nez sans fin ! Et plus de grains de beauté qu'il ne devrait être permis. Je sais aussi que j'ai des mains trop grosses et des dents mal alignées ! Je sais que je ne ressemble à rien alors je n'ai pas besoin que vous me le rappeliez dès que vous en avez l'occasion !

Hux serra les mâchoires. Il était furieux contre Ben pour sa réaction disproportionnée. Et furieux contre lui-même pour sa remarque mal placée et pour ne pas avoir anticipé la colère pourtant prévisible du Jedi. Ben avait déjà fui plusieurs fois suite à des réflexions sur son physique. Hux avait juste voulu le titiller un peu. Pas le blesser.

Et pourtant, il le trouvait aujourd'hui plus attirant que jamais, maintenant qu'il pouvait appréhender sa face dans son ensemble. Il aurait voulu le lui dire. Même si ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il opta pour une concession.

_ J'étais honnête, grommela-t-il, quand j'ai dit que ça vous allait bien.

Ben parut s'apaiser immédiatement. Pas au point de retrouver complètement son calme. Ses yeux étaient encore noirs et une moue s'attardait sur ses lèvres. Mais il ne dégageait plus la colère foudroyante qui l'avait saisi après la réflexion de Hux.

_ Merci, finit-il même par murmurer, son regard obstinément tourné vers le sol.

_ Par contre, vous avez raison, gardez les cheveux. Ils vous vont bien aussi.

Hux savait qu'il avançait en terrain miné. Qu'il en avait déjà trop dit. Mais il ne voulait pas que le lendemain, Ben débarque dans sa cellule le crâne entièrement chauve.

Cette fois, le Jedi tourna la tête vers lui. Avec hésitation. Il scruta le visage de Hux comme pour y chercher une trace de mensonge et de moquerie. Hux se força à garder une expression neutre.

Ben ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer. Il sembla hésiter longuement. Ses joues se colorèrent, ses yeux passaient rapidement de Hux au mur pour revenir sur Hux, dans une nervosité qui agaça le Général. Finalement, Ben soupira et secoua la tête. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux.

Hux avait envie de se lever pour aller goûter cette peau désormais lisse. Il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. C'était trop aléatoire, trop dangereux, en somme trop stupide. Et s'il était une chose à laquelle Hux ne s'était jamais laissé aller, c'était bien à la stupidité. Une fois de plus, il se répéta de s'en tenir au plan et de ne pas laisser la solitude et ses hormones venir tout gâcher.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à tout raser ? demanda-t-il alors.

Ben parut rassuré de revenir à une discussion plus conventionnelle. Il arrêta ses mouvements erratiques et se réinstalla dans sa chaise. Il haussa les épaules.

_ Quand je vous ai vu faire hier, je me suis dit que pourquoi pas. Après tout, j'ai cette barbe depuis des années. Elle me tient chaud, me gratte souvent et est une vraie galère pour manger. Alors… voilà, j'ai sauté le pas.

_ Et que vous ont dit les autres ?

_ J'avais une réunion ce matin, fit Ben avec un sourire en coin qui creusa une de ses fossettes. Je peux vous assurer qu'ils me regardaient tous plus ou moins discrètement. Mais ils ne m'ont rien dit. Sauf ma mère. Elle a eu l'air perplexe et m'a demandé pourquoi je voulais retrouver le visage de mes vingt ans.

_ Qu'avez-vous répondu ?

_ Globalement que ça ne la regardait pas mais évidemment pas en ces termes.

Cela amusa Hux plus que de raison. Savoir que Ben avait en quelque sorte envoyé paître Organa avait quelque chose de jouissif. Ben parut le percevoir car son sourire s'élargit.

_ Et votre oncle ? poursuivit Hux. Qu'en a-t-il pensé ? Ce n'est pas obligatoire la barbe chez les Jedis ?

_ C'est traditionnel mais pas obligatoire. De toute façon, ajouta Ben avec une certaine amertume, Luke n'a rien à me dire. Il est le premier à reprendre les règles qui l'arrangent et à vouloir oublier les autres !

Cela fit se redresser Hux. Il sentait venir là des informations intéressantes sur les Jedis actuels et la façon dont Skywalker les formait.

_ Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Comme toujours quand il était sur le point de révéler trop de détails et qu'il le savait, Ben paraissait nerveux. Mais comme toujours aussi, il avait accumulé tant de mal-être depuis des années qu'il semblait incapable de s'empêcher de tout raconter à l'oreille attentive de Hux.

_ Après la mort de Vader, fit Ben en fixant ses mains, Luke était le dernier Jedi. Mais il n'avait jamais reçu la formation traditionnelle. Obi-Wan Kenobi et Yoda, deux puissants Jedis…

Hux hocha la tête. Il avait étudié. Il connaissait les noms à défaut d'avoir jamais cru en leurs pouvoirs.

_... l'avaient entraîné de manière accélérée mais il n'avait pas reçu tous les anciens enseignements.

Ben marqua une pause et secoua la tête.

_ Vous me faites toujours trop parler, poursuivit-il avec un regard plein de reproches à Hux.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au plafond.

_ Je ne vous force à rien. C'est vous qui me racontez tout cela.

_ Et ça ne vous intéresse pas ?

_ Bien sûr que si ça m'intéresse ! Sinon pourquoi est-ce que je vous poserais toutes ces questions !

Ben soupira longuement. Très longuement.

_ Pardon, finit-il par maugréer. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse à ce que je raconte. En particulier quand je parle des anciens Jedis. C'est quelque chose qui me passionne mais j'ai toujours l'impression d'horripiler les autres quand j'aborde le sujet. J'ai… Une fois j'ai tenté de dire à Rey à quel point la façon de faire de Luke m'agaçait et elle m'a juste répondu que j'étais un imbécile.

Hux opina. C'était un sentiment qu'il pouvait lui-même comprendre. Il avait étudié l'Empire et son histoire de fond en comble et ce, dès son adolescence. Ca lui avait attiré les moqueries de ses camarades qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il préférait passer ses après-midi le nez dans les livres ou à recréer les plans de batailles perdues vingt ans auparavant plutôt que de se dépenser à l'extérieur comme la plupart des autres garçons. Hux s'en était pas mal fichu. Il les considérait tous comme des idiots. Mais pour quelqu'un d'aussi sensible que Ben, ça avait dû être difficile à vivre.

_ Elle est fidèle à votre Maître, commenta-t-il simplement pour ne pas couper Ben dans son élan.

_ Elle ne voit pas où est le problème avec un peu de modernisme de notre doctrine.

_ Mais vous, ça vous pose un souci.

Ben approuva.

_ Je pense que vous avez remarqué mais… je suis quelqu'un d'un petit peu extrême.

Cela fit sourire Hux. C'était un doux euphémisme.

_ J'estime, poursuivit Ben, que lorsqu'on fait quelque chose, il faut le faire jusqu'au bout. Luke lui…

Il leva la main de dépit. Hux se pencha plus en avant au-dessus de la table pour l'encourager à expliciter ses pensées.

_ Comme je l'ai déjà dit, reprit-il, après la mort de Vader, Luke s'est retrouvé être le dernier Jedi mais avec une formation incomplète. Alors il a beaucoup voyagé, a beaucoup lu, pour en apprendre le maximum sur la doctrine des Jedis. Mais lorsqu'il a ouvert son école, il n'a retenu qu'une partie des enseignements, gardant ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire et bazardant tout ce qui ne lui correspondait pas.

_ Et ça vous agace, pointa Hux.

Ben approuva vivement de la tête, faisant luire sa chevelure sous la lumière brillante des néons.

_ Je trouve ça trop facile ! fit-il avec ardeur. Quand on décide de suivre des principes, on les suit jusqu'au bout. Sinon quel est l'intérêt ? Quel est le but des contraintes si on les choisit à la carte ! Alors oui, Luke a gardé la méditation, les sabres laser ou les tenues mais il a rejeté par exemple le principe de non-attachement tout ça à cause de sa liaison avec un pilote ! C'est…

Il serra les poings. Une fois de plus, Hux n'avait aucun mal à saisir toute sa frustration. A son instar, Ben était un travailleur et un passionné. Et lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose, il lui était nécessaire de s'y jeter corps et âme. Hux pouvait comprendre son agacement quant aux comportements beaucoup moins impliqués de ceux qui l'entouraient. Lui-même avait tendance à se crisper lorsqu'il sentait ses subordonnés pas aussi enthousiasmés que lui par la construction de Starkiller et la destruction de la République. Qu'est-ce que ces gens pouvaient avoir dans leurs vies pour à ce point être laxistes quant à leurs tâches ! Plus d'une fois il avait eu envie d'en frapper quelques-uns. Et à sa mâchoire raide, Hux comprit que c'était un sentiment que Ben appréhendait parfaitement.

_ Le pilote, c'était Poe ? demanda-t-il, espérant ainsi détendre Ben et le détacher d'une colère qui l'empêchait de poursuivre.

Celui-ci pouffa en jetant un regard complice à Hux.

_ Non, non. Poe n'était qu'un petit garçon à cette époque. Mais s'il avait eu trente ans de moins, je suis sûr que mon oncle se taperait actuellement Poe. C'est complètement son genre.

_ A votre oncle ou à Poe ? plaisanta Hux.

_ Aux deux, confirma Ben. Aux deux.

_ Et vous avez déjà évoqué avec votre oncle vos doutes quant à sa façon de faire ?

Ben approuva avec ardeur.

_ Souvent. Très souvent. Ca a donné lieu à de nombreuses disputes entre nous quand j'étais plus jeune. Mais il a toujours soutenu le fait que les Jedis devaient se moderniser et adapter leurs doctrines au monde actuel.

_ Vous n'avez jamais réussi à le faire changer d'avis.

_ Jamais.

_ Comme il n'a jamais réussi à vous faire changer d'avis ?

_ Pas plus, confirma Ben. En fait, quand je suis devenu Jedi, j'ai décidé d'embrasser l'ancienne voie. Je l'ai dit, je l'ai déclaré et je l'ai appliqué. Les autres peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent puisque de toute façon personne n'écoute mon opinion mais personnellement j'ai choisi de faire ce que je pensais être le plus juste.

_ Votre oncle ne vous en a pas empêché ?

_ Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? C'est ma façon de voir les choses et il n'a pas insisté. Il a juste déclaré qu'un jour, je changerai d'avis. Et que ce jour là, il ne sera pas trop tard et qu'il acceptera avec joie que je renonce à mes vœux pour me plier aux convictions modernes.

_ Vous entendez bien lui donner tort je suppose.

_ Evidemment, confirma Ben dont le regard vitreux s'était perdu sur les murs blancs, comme si, malgré la détermination de son ton, il était perdu dans ses propres pensées.

Le silence retomba entre eux alors que Hux réfléchissait à tout ce que Ben venait de lui confier. Etonnamment, Ben, si prompt à la colère et au chaos, était un homme qui aimait l'ordre, les règles et les directions claires. Il avait des certitudes auxquelles il était attaché et c'était quelque chose que Hux respectait.

_ Vous pensez être né bien trop tard pour vos convictions n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il alors.

Ben secoua la tête.

_ Non, je compte juste ramener mes convictions au goût du jour. Tout comme vous. Vous ne voudriez pas être né trente ans plus tôt et avoir été un officier de l'Empire. Ce qui vous intéresse, c'est d'imposer votre propre vision. Un Empire meilleur que ce qu'il était lors de son apogée. Moi c'est pareil. Je veux montrer à tous que la voie des Jedis de l'ancien temps est meilleure que la version bâtarde et tronquée de Skywalker ! conclut-il d'un ton fervent.

Hux ne pouvait pas le nier. Avoir la même carrière que son père, pourtant brillante, ne l'intéressait pas. Il connaissait les manquements de l'Empire et se savait capable d'en offrir à la Galaxie une version corrigée et implacable. Tout comme Ben était persuadé de pouvoir le faire dans son propre domaine.

_ Pourquoi n'ouvrez-vous pas votre propre école Jedi pour contrer celle de Skywalker ? proposa-t-il.

Immédiatement, Ben, qui avait redressé le torse et le menton lors de son discours passionné contre son oncle, rougit et se recroquevilla.

_ J'y ai songé mais j'ai conscience de ne pas être encore prêt. Il y a trop d'aspects de ma personnalité que j'ai du mal à contrôler pour être un professeur efficace. Mais j'y travaille.

_ Comme vos sautes d'humeur.

_ Comme mes sautes d'humeur, admit Ben d'une petite voix. Et puis…

Il était devenu écarlate et le regard qu'il portait sur Hux était bien plus hésitant.

_ Et puis… le poussa ce dernier, avide d'en savoir plus.

Il se doutait qu'au rythme où allaient les choses, ils n'auraient pas le temps de discuter du sabre de Ben aujourd'hui. Mais malgré les progrès réels qu'il avait faits ces derniers jours, Hux réalisa qu'il s'en fichait pas mal. L'étude du sabre n'était qu'une distraction. Discuter avec Ben, c'était cela qui rendait ses journées dans cette cellule tolérables.

_ Et puis, fit Ben en soupirant de nouveau, j'ai juré de suivre l'ancienne voie des Jedis mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. Je me sens… tenté, déchiré. Je fais de mon mieux, je résiste pour ne pas donner raison à Luke mais c'est une lutte de tous les instants contre moi-même, admit-il, la mine basse.

Hux pencha la tête et étudia ce fascinant visage où se mêlaient dépit et une colère mal contenue.

_ C'est un fardeau énorme que vous vous imposez, mentionna-t-il. Vader lui-même a trahi la route que vous suivez.

_ Je sais, répliqua Ben les dents serrées. C'est pourquoi je dois me battre pour rester fidèle à mes vœux. Je veux être lui mais en mieux. Plus justement, je veux être celui que Vader aurait été s'il n'avait pas basculé du côté obscur de la Force. C'est quelque chose qui me terrifie.

_ Tomber du côté obscur ?

Ben opina.

_ Après ce que j'ai toujours entendu dire de moi, après ce que j'ai fait à Rey, après la façon dont Luke et mes parents m'ont regardé suite à l'incident, j'ai su qu'il me fallait être deux fois plus vigilant que les autres. Deux fois plus exigeant. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je me suis plongé dans l'étude des anciens Jedis et de leur doctrine. Et c'est pour ça que chaque jour je travaille pour m'améliorer et ne pas devenir celui que tous attendent que je devienne. Mais… c'est difficile. Tellement difficile.

Sa voix s'était faite plaintive et il jetait des coups d'œil humides et furtifs à Hux, comme s'il craignait d'observer ses réactions à ces révélations.

Hux, quant à lui, avait la gorge sèche et les joues en feu. Son cœur battait la chamade et seul son entraînement rigoureux empêchait ses mains de trembler. La dernière déclaration de Ben sonnait comme une confession de son attirance. Une attirance à laquelle il s'interdisait de céder. Hux pouvait le comprendre. Lui-même refusait de passer un certain point avec Ben malgré son désir de plus en plus fort de sentir le corps du Jedi contre le sien, d'oublier son isolement et sa situation sous les caresses de ses larges mains. Cela compliquerait tout et Hux n'avait pas besoin de compliqué dans sa vie à l'heure actuelle, juste d'une porte ouverte par laquelle il pourrait fuir. S'il parvenait à emmener Ben dans son sillage, là oui, il pourrait envisager quelque chose. Pas avant. Pas alors qu'il avait besoin de garder son esprit affuté et ses sens en éveil. Sa survie en dépendait. Mais il savait à quel point cela était difficile comme l'avait si bien souligné Ben.

_ Je suppose, fit Hux au bout de quelques secondes d'une voix légèrement rauque, que le non-attachement n'est pas la seule chose qui sépare la doctrine de Skywalker de la vôtre mais… est-ce que cela signifie que vous n'êtes jamais allé avec personne ?

La question sonna trop intime lorsqu'il la posa. Et inutile. Trop directe aussi et franchement gênante, autant pour lui que pour le Jedi. Mais il n'avait pas pu la retenir.

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Il ne regarda pas Ben. Il supposait que celui-ci ne le regardait pas non plus. Il se le figurait juste écarlate, se mordant les lèvres comme toujours lorsqu'il était nerveux. Lui-même sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer avec force dans ses paumes. Il ne l'avait plus réellement fait depuis que Ben était revenu de ses quelques jours d'absence.

_ Arrêtez cela ! lança alors Ben d'un ton sans appel.

Hux releva la tête. Il avait eu tort. Ben était bien en train de l'observer.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

_ Ce que vous faites avec vos ongles, lâcha-t-il avec humeur. Vous allez vous faire mal.

Hux hésita entre lever son majeur, lui répliquer de s'occuper de ses fesses ou un subtil mélange des deux. Au final, il ne fit rien si ce n'était détendre ses poings pour constater que Ben l'avait arrêté avant qu'il ne perce la peau et que le sang ne coule.

Il scruta ses mains, sentant toujours les yeux de ce dernier sur lui.

_ Il y a eu deux garçons, fit Ben alors que Hux était certain de ne pas avoir de réponse.

N'était même pas sûr d'en vouloir en fait.

_ C'était avant que je ne devienne un vrai Jedi, précisa-t-il. Avant mes vœux.

Son regard était fuyant. Hux, lui, ne pouvait désormais plus détourner le sien du visage si expressif de l'homme face à lui, partagé entre doute, gêne et nostalgie. Il songea à quel point il devait être difficile de toujours ainsi brandir ses émotions à la face du monde. Un monde pour lequel il n'était pas adapté. Hux était heureux d'avoir si longtemps travaillé à supprimer cette faiblesse.

_ Le premier… poursuivit Ben.

Il chercha ses mots et se gratta le crâne. Ses cheveux se remirent naturellement en place lorsqu'il termina son geste.

_ Vous vous souvenez, reprit-il finalement, lorsque je suis entré dans votre tête ?

Hux hocha la tête. Il se souvenait très bien de cela, le jour où Ben lui avait pour la première fois apporté un rasoir.

_ Vous avez repensé à cet autre élève. Celui que vous aviez envie d'emmener à l'abri des regards pour l'embrasser. C'est à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi. Ses parents l'avaient confié à Luke pour tester ses aptitudes. Au final, il n'était pas assez puissant ni suffisamment intéressé pour que Luke le garde. Mais les trois semaines qu'il a passé en notre compagnie ont eu le goût de l'interdit. C'était peu avant l'incident avec Rey. C'était cette période où j'avais besoin qu'on m'admire mais où personne ne semblait me remarquer. Sauf lui. Il trouvait impressionnant ce que je pouvais faire alors qu'il parvenait à peine à déplacer une feuille ou un petit caillou avec son esprit. C'était… gratifiant pour moi. Alors je l'ai laissé m'embrasser. Et j'y ai pris goût. Cela n'a pas duré mais c'est une parenthèse dont je me souviens avec plaisir même si j'ai depuis oublié son nom.

Hux pouvait comprendre. Jamais il n'avait embrassé Galec mais il y avait eu d'autres élèves par la suite, dont la compagnie fugace avait été agréable. Hux était sûr qu'il avait oublié la plupart d'entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas compté. Pas vraiment.

_ Et le second ? fit-il, un peu plus sûr de lui à présent que Ben se confiait.

Le visage de ce dernier se crispa.

_ C'était quelques années plus tard. J'avais accompagné Luke pour une mission sur Coruscant. Un soir, je suis sorti explorer la ville. L'école de Luke se trouvait dans une zone isolée. Et avant cela je suivais ma mère de base en base. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de visiter une vraie ville. J'ai donc profité du fait que Luke était sorti pour me glisser hors de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait louée. J'ai marché très longtemps et je suis arrivé dans un quartier animé. Il y avait de la nourriture, de l'alcool et de la musique partout. Les gens dansaient. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Alors, je me suis assis sur un muret pour les observer. Je savais que j'aurais dû faire demi-tour et rentrer avant que Luke ne s'aperçoive de ma disparition. Mais j'ai été faible. Une fois de plus. Et je suis resté.

_ Et vous avez rencontré quelqu'un ?

Ben ferma les yeux quelques instants comme pour se remémorer les détails avant de poursuivre.

_ Je n'étais pas encore un vrai Jedi. Je savais que je voulais suivre l'ancien enseignement et je m'y appliquais déjà mais quand un homme m'a offert un verre, j'ai accepté. Il était… charmant. Pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi mais tellement plus sûr de lui. Ca m'a fasciné. Et flatté. Je…

Il hésita et se passa une main sur le visage. Il voulait probablement dissimuler son embarras. Sans aucun succès d'après Hux.

_ Je ne supporte pas mon image, souffla-t-il. Alors qu'au milieu de cette foule, un type attirant me choisisse, je suppose que ça m'est monté à la tête.

_ Vous êtes rentré avec lui ?

_ Non. Nous sommes allés dans une ruelle sombre et je l'ai embrassé. Je me souviens très bien avoir été celui qui a pris l'initiative. Mais quand ses mains sont devenues trop pressantes, j'ai paniqué. Je… J'ai repensé à Vader, à la façon dont ses faiblesses l'avaient entraîné vers le côté obscur et je me suis dit que j'étais en train de faire exactement la même chose. De trahir tout ce que j'avais décidé de mettre en place depuis Rey pour devenir une meilleure personne. Alors je l'ai rejeté et je me suis enfui.

_ Et rien depuis ?

Ben se frotta les joues.

_ Non. Rien. Absolument rien. Je me suis tellement détesté suite à ce qu'il s'était passé sur Coruscant que pendant longtemps ça m'a coupé toute tentation.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Hux était conscient du sous-entendu. Pendant longtemps Ben n'avait pas eu à se soucier de son désir. Ce temps était révolu.

_ Voilà, conclut le Jedi. Vous connaissez tous mes secrets honteux. J'espère juste ne jamais regretter de vous avoir raconté tout cela. Mais je voulais juste que… vous me compreniez mieux.

Hux chercha son regard avant de répondre.

_ Merci de vous êtes confié à moi. Je vous promets de ne jamais me servir de cela contre vous et je…

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment exprimer ce qu'il avait à dire. Les sentiments n'avaient jamais été son point fort. Il voulait rassurer Ben. Lui confirmer que jamais il ne ferait quoique ce soit pouvant mettre en péril le serment qu'il avait prêté. Ca aurait été un mensonge. Il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il voulait le toucher. Aussi stupide que ce soit.

Il secoua juste la tête.

_ Merci Ben, conclut-il simplement.

L'atmosphère entre eux était oppressante, entre échanges rapides de regards et gêne profonde. Ben sursauta quand Hux se mit debout.

Ce dernier se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'il faisait le tour de la table pour venir goûter aux lèvres de Ben. Le laisserait-il faire pour mieux ensuite le rejeter, comme il l'avait fait avec l'inconnu de Coruscant. Ou bien le repousserait-il immédiatement ? La dernière option était qu'ils finissent tous deux dans le lit de Hux, leurs vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.

Mais Hux savait qu'il ne ferait rien de cela. Ben avait été clair. Il voulait s'en tenir aux règles strictes des anciens Jedis. S'assurer qu'il ne laisserait jamais ses pulsions l'attirer là où Vader avait terminé. Hux aurait dû s'en réjouir. Après tout, il s'était lui aussi convaincu que sa relation avec Ben devait s'en tenir à un aspect strictement amical. Que c'était le plus sûr et le plus raisonnable dans l'optique d'une fuite. N'empêche qu'il avait un goût amer dans la bouche et qu'il n'aimait pas cela.

Au lieu de rejoindre Ben, il s'agenouilla sur son lit et fouilla sous le matelas à la recherche de son carnet. Lorsqu'il le brandit, le visage grave du Jedi s'éclaira. Il était aussi soulagé que Hux d'enfin changer de sujet de conversation.

_ Et si je vous montrais les progrès que j'ai fait, déclara le Général.

Ben approuva avec enthousiasme.

« *** »

_ MAIS PUISQUE JE VOUS REPETE QUE CA NE MARCHE PAS ! hurla Ben en arrachant le carnet des mains de Hux pour le jeter à travers la pièce.

Celui-ci le regarda s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche avant de tomber au sol, s'ouvrant en plein milieu, là où était dessiné le dernier croquis de Hux

_ Si ça ne marche pas, répliqua-t-il d'un ton pincé, c'est que le montage a été fait n'importe comment.

_ C'EST VOTRE PLAN QUI EST MONTE N'IMPORTE COMMENT !

Ben lui postillonna au visage et Hux se recula légèrement pour éviter d'être davantage arrosé.

_ Ecoutez, s'agaça à son tour Hux en relevant le menton. J'ai retravaillé ce schéma au moins une dizaine de fois et je suis assez sûr de mon coup. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, c'est que le problème vient d'ailleurs. Comme par exemple le montage.

Ben poussa un nouveau cri de frustration et se mit à arpenter de ses longues foulées la petite cellule de Hux.

Celui-ci ne chercha même pas à le suivre des yeux. A la place, il récupéra le carnet et le posa sur la table où il prit place. La mine concentrée, il étudia de nouveau la dernière notice de montage qu'il avait écrite pour Ben et qui semblait une fois de plus être un échec.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'ils travaillaient ensemble d'arrache-pied sur les plans du sabre de Ben. Et si les premiers jours Hux avait eu bon espoir, il ne comprenait désormais pas pourquoi leur projet restait un échec.

Au début, tout s'était pourtant tellement bien passé. Ils avaient terminé de retranscrire les notes de Ben, les avaient comparées avec celles de Hux puis ce dernier en avait fait la synthèse. Ben avait même été souriant et enthousiaste. Parfois, il était venu dès le matin pour récupérer le carnet et retourner dans sa chambre pour tenter une autre solution apportée par Hux. Et s'il revenait dans l'après-midi un peu dépité, ils se remettaient ensuite tous deux au travail en espérant que la prochaine version serait la bonne.

Les aveux de Ben avaient permis à Hux de rationnaliser un peu son désir. Et même si celui-ci avait toujours l'inconvenant besoin de toucher Ben quand il souriait ou que sa chevelure accrochait un rayon de lumière, il était parvenu à prendre du recul comme il savait si bien le faire depuis longtemps et à ranger ses pulsions tout au fond de son cerveau.

En somme, leurs interactions avaient été globalement amicales et sereines. Surtout que Ben n'avait plus insisté pour que Hux lui révèle un autre des secrets du Premier Ordre. Hux trouvait cela étrange mais n'avait pas abordé le sujet, simplement satisfait qu'il était de goûter à un peu de calme. Jusqu'à la crise de colère de Ben, furieux d'un nouvel échec.

Hux sentait lui aussi la frustration le gagner. Comme il l'avait dit au Jedi, il était cette fois certain de ses plans. Il avait tâtonné au début, il devait bien le reconnaître. Mais il pensait avoir fini par décrypter la technologie derrière le sabre antique qui faisait tant envie à Ben. Il avait affiné ses schémas, réécrit ses consignes de montage et malgré cela, Ben lui assurait toujours que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Hux en était perplexe et ne s'était pas gêné pour le lui faire remarquer. Ca n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleure stratégie. Mais Hux avait toujours été un homme direct et il connaissait suffisamment Ben désormais pour savoir qu'il suffisait de le laisser s'énerver tout seul. Sur le moyen terme, il allait s'épuiser et se calmer avant de prendre conscience de ses actes et de revenir la tête basse comme un chien honteux. Et là Hux aurait l'ascendant.

En attendant, cela ne faisait pas de mal de revérifier pour la énième fois qu'il n'avait pas commis d'erreur. C'était une possibilité improbable mais une possibilité tout de même.

Ce qui posait principalement problème à Hux était de ne pas avoir le véritable objet dans les mains et de ne devoir compter que sur la parole de Ben qui ne cessait de lui assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de son côté. Hux aurait voulu lui faire confiance mais il n'était pas certain que Ben ait la patience nécessaire pour tout assembler correctement, malgré sa belle détermination. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer sautant des étapes trop rébarbatives ou les inversant au gré de ses humeurs.

A cet instant, le Jedi se laissa tomber sans grâce dans la chaise face à la sienne.

_ Vous avez trouvé votre erreur ? demanda-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

Il faisait de son mieux pour contrôler son souffle mais Hux entendait parfaitement les aspirations hachées qu'il prenait entre chacun de ses mots.

_ Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur, répondit froidement Hux. Le problème vient d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en laissant juste ce qu'il fallait d'implication pour assombrir une fois de plus les yeux de Ben.

Hux soutint son regard sans faillir.

_ Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur non plus, affirma Ben d'une voix venimeuse, articulant chaque mot comme s'il s'adressait à un imbécile.

_ Alors le problème doit venir d'ailleurs, conclut Hux. Comme d'une pièce défectueuse par exemple.

_ Je me suis assuré moi-même de la qualité du matériel que j'ai utilisé, se braqua de nouveau Ben et Hux ne se gêna pas pour rouler des yeux de façon théâtrale.

Ben pouvait être aussi pénible qu'il était distrayant. Depuis ce matin, Hux avait plus l'impression d'être son baby-sitter que son prisonnier.

_ Et vous n'avez rien cassé avec vos gros doigts patauds en faisant le montage ? suggéra-t-il faisant grogner par là même Ben.

_ J'ai fait attention ! aboya-t-il. Je sais utiliser du matériel délicat !

_ Et vous n'avez rien cassé non plus lorsque vous avez jeté le sabre en travers de la pièce ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Immédiatement, Ben devint écarlate. En cet instant, Hux appréciait tout particulièrement le fait que le Jedi ait gardé son visage glabre, lui permettant d'admirer à loisir les mouvements rapides et embarrassés de ses lèvres.

_ Je n'ai jamais jeté le sabre en travers de la pièce, finit-il par bredouiller.

_ Ben, insista Hux.

_ Non ! s'écria celui-ci.

_ Vous m'avez dit vous même que vous vous étiez arraché les cheveux sur ce sabre, lui rappela froidement Hux.

_ Ca ne veut pas dire que je l'ai lancé !

Le regard de Hux tomba de manière insistante sur le carnet dont les pages froissées s'étalaient devant lui. Il scruta aussi les livres aux coins cornés qui depuis des jours n'avaient pas bougé de la table.

Puis il se focalisa de nouveau sur Ben qui se tortillait sur sa chaise, ses doigts crispés sur le rebord métallique.

_ Peut-être une fois, admit-il. Mais j'ai tout revérifié ensuite ! se défendit-il.

_ Il doit y avoir quelque chose de cassé, murmura Hux en fixant ses schémas. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Que se passe-t-il quand vous tentez d'allumer le sabre ?

_ Absolument rien, grommela Ben qui avait croisé les bras pour se donner une contenance que le reste de son attitude mettait à mal.

Hux se frotta les tempes.

_ C'est peut-être ce petit connecteur à l'entrée du système principal, suggéra-t-il. Il est assez fragile et s'il a été mal installé, il est possible qu'un choc ait pu l'endommager.

_ Il était bien installé ! répliqua Ben en se redressant vers Hux comme si sa carrure pouvait l'impressionner.

_ Je n'ai que votre parole. En attendant…

_ Pourquoi cherchez-vous absolument à me mettre ça sur le dos ! s'exclama Ben cette fois-ci en se levant totalement. Comment êtes-vous aussi sûr que ce n'est pas votre plan qui est pourri !

_ Parce que je ne fais jamais de plan pourri, répondit Hux avec dédain et à peine un regard au Jedi.

_ Oh vous êtes bien sûr de vous, insista ce dernier.

_ Et vous, vous mettez en cause mes compétences ? s'emporta à son tour Hux.

Il détestait hausser la voix mais là Ben commençait vraiment à l'exaspérer. Hux avait passé des heures sur le holobook à étudier, retranscrire, rédiger. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser cet idiot au caractère de Rancor douter de ses aptitudes.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais de vos compétences ! répliqua Ben avec ardeur. Vous ne me dites jamais rien !

_ Comment ça je ne vous dis jamais rien ? Je passe mes journées à discuter avec vous !

Ben se rassit sur sa chaise avec tellement de violence que les pans de tissu de sa tenue volèrent autour de lui.

_ Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, maugréa-t-il avec une moue.

_ Non, je ne sais pas, fit Hux même s'il avait une petite idée d'où le Jedi voulait en venir.

_ Je vous parle de moi, je vous confie des choses très personnelles et chaque jour j'espère que vous allez me rendre la pareille. Et rien. Vous restez de marbre. Froid et silencieux.

Hux se retint de ne pas lever les yeux au plafond devant la stupidité de la comparaison. Il manqua de répondre que tel le marbre il fallait le fouler à coup de talons pour qu'il émette des sons mais au final, il ne fit que pousser un soupir avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Je vous ai dit pour Snoke et K812…

_ Ce n'était pas des informations personnelles ! le coupa Ben.

_ Je vous ai parlé de mon désir de devenir empereur et vous vous êtes moqué, lui rappela-t-il.

_ Je ne me suis pas moqué. J'étais… surpris.

_ Hum, grommela juste Hux, dubitatif.

_ Je vous assure que je ne me moquais pas ! insista Ben. Et ce n'était qu'une toute petite part de qui vous êtes. Je ne sais rien de votre enfance, de vos hobbies ou de vos goûts !

_ Et ça vous intéresse ?

_ Evidemment que ça m'intéresse !

Hux ferma les yeux quelques instants. Cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal qu'il livre quelques renseignements personnels à Ben. Ce dernier avait vraiment l'air de vouloir en savoir plus et après cinq jours de travail intensif, cela leur ferait du bien à tous les deux de sortir un peu la tête des problèmes que leur posait le sabre. Et puis Ben n'avait pas tort. Il lui avait révélé bon nombre de ses pensées les plus intimes. Hux pouvait bien s'ouvrir un peu.

_ D'accord, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Ben parut hésiter, comme si des millions de questions se bousculaient sur ses lèvres.

_ Euh… bredouilla-t-il. Hum… Vos goûts ! Qu'est-ce que vous aimez faire quand vous ne travaillez pas ?

Hux arqua un sourcil. Ben aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi. Au final, il s'était décidé pour quelque chose de vraiment classique.

_ Je lis beaucoup, admit-il. Principalement des livres d'histoire et des manuels de…

_ Ca s'apparente à du travail, lui fit remarquer Ben.

_ Pas pour moi ! Je trouve beaucoup de plaisir à…

_ Autre chose ! insista Ben.

Hux grommela mais réfléchit à quelque chose de plus personnel.

_ J'aime les jeux. Principalement de stratégie. Et…

_ Oh ! s'exclama Ben. Comme je suis surpris ! ajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux. Vous êtes vraiment un cliché vous savez ?

_ Vous voyez, se braqua Hux, dès que je vous parle de moi, vous vous moquez.

_ Mais parce que vous vous êtes entendu ? A croire qu'il n'y a que le travail dans la vie !

Hux renifla et décida de rabattre son caquet au Jedi. Il croyait pouvoir coincer Hux, celui-ci allait s'empresser de le mettre mal à l'aise et ça suffirait peut-être pour qu'il le lâche.

_ J'aime sentir le corps lourd d'un homme sur moi, déclara-t-il en cherchant le regard sombre de Ben.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Ben ne détourna pas les yeux. Il rougit à peine. Mais sa voix tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il répondit.

_ J'avais cru comprendre. On ne peut pas dire que je sois surpris.

Hux se retint de crisper la mâchoire. Son plan avait lamentablement échoué.

_ Alors vous ne me voyez plus comme un homme avec une femme sur chaque planète ? dit-il, faisant allusion au jour où Ben lui avait apporté le rasoir pour la première fois.

Le Jedi eut un sourire en coin.

_ Disons que j'ai appris à mieux vous connaître depuis.

Hux leva une main.

_ Là ! Vous voyez que vous savez plus de choses sur moi qu'au début.

Ben mit un coude sur la table, son menton reposant au creux de sa main.

_ A peine. Et franchement je suis déçu. Je vous pensais capable de me surprendre plus que ça. N'y a-t-il rien chez vous dont on ne se douterait pas venant d'un officier du Premier Ordre ?

Hux croisa les bras et se plongea dans une réflexion profonde. Quelque chose à propos de lui dont personne ne se douterait... Il ne put retenir un rictus lorsqu'une idée lui vint.

_ J'aime les sucreries, annonça-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Ben se redressa alors, ouvrant de grands yeux.

_ Vous vous fichez de moi ? demanda-t-il.

Hux secoua la tête, ravi de son petit effet.

_ Pas du tout. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à bord des vaisseaux du Premier Ordre mais lorsque nous allons à terre ou à bord d'une station, je prends toujours le temps d'aller manger une glace ou un petit gâteau.

Cela fit éclater Ben de rire et Hux observa avec délice la façon dont ses yeux sombres se plissaient.

_ Ou quand je suis en dîner officiel, poursuivit-il, je fais toujours attention à ce que je mange en amont pour pouvoir profiter pleinement des desserts.

Ben secoua la tête mais il gardait son air hilare que Hux se doutait partager.

_ Je vous voyais plutôt du genre à croquer dans des citrons pour vous rappeler à quel point la vie est amère.

_ Les citrons sont acides, pas amers.

_ Peu importe, le coupa Ben. Vous voyez l'idée.

_ Je vois l'idée, confirma Hux en se détendant un peu dans sa chaise.

C'était agréable de discuter avec Ben après des jours à ne parler que technologie.

_ Et sinon, que voulez-vous savoir d'autre ? le titilla Hux.

Ben rosit et inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

_ J'ai bien compris que vous n'aviez pas une femme sur chaque planète. Avez-vous un homme sur chaque planète ?

Hux sourit de l'audace de la question même si une part de son cerveau se demanda pourquoi Ben la posait. Il avait été très clair quant à ses convictions. Alors pourquoi se soucier de ce que Hux pouvait faire dans ses moments d'intimité.

_ Non, admit-il. Je suis plutôt du genre solitaire. Mon travail et ma position sont des entraves à toute relation.

_ Vraiment ? s'étonna Ben. Je vous pensais du genre… enfin vous voyez…

Il était de plus en plus rouge et une goutte de sueur coula sur l'arête de son long nez. Il l'essuya de sa manche.

_ Solitaire ne veut pas dire inexpérimenté, expliqua Hux. Je n'ai pas comme vous fait de vœu me contraignant à la chasteté. Disons que je suis plutôt du genre pragmatique. Dans ma jeunesse, à l'Académie, j'ai fréquenté quelques garçons furtivement, rapidement, cachés dans des pièces éloignées. Quand j'ai eu mes premiers postes, je trouvais toujours d'autres jeunes officiers aux goûts similaires aux miens. Ce n'est qu'en montant les échelons que j'ai compris que mélanger travail et sexe n'était pas une bonne idée. Trop de rumeurs, de moyens de pression, de risques de chantage. C'était trop compliqué alors je me suis rabattu sur une autre solution.

Ben le regardait d'un air perplexe comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que Hux voulait dire par là. Ce dernier soupira.

_ Il existe de très bons professionnels dans la Galaxie qui font leur travail remarquablement bien, pointa-t-il.

La mâchoire de Ben s'entrouvrit.

_ Vous allez aux putes ? finit-il par articuler d'une voix rauque.

Hux lui jeta un regard noir.

_ C'est une façon un peu cavalière de le dire. Nous parlons de professionnels talentueux dont je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre et qui sont une solution efficace à un problème temporaire, expliqua le Général. Un peu de respect ne fait jamais de mal Ben.

Ben lui jeta un regard désinvolte et releva le menton.

_ J'admets, vous avez réussi à me surprendre. Vous mangez des gâteaux et vous allez aux putes.

_ Et parfois je fais les deux en même temps, lui lança Hux sur le ton de la provocation.

Ben avala sa salive si fort que Hux l'entendit. Cela l'amusa et lui donna l'occasion d'une vengeance facile.

_ Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qu'on peut faire avec un peu de crème et…

_ Stop, lui fit Ben en baissant la tête, l'air soudain plus du tout amusé.

_ C'est vous qui avez voulu savoir.

_ Hux, s'il vous plait.

_ Pourq…

_ Ne me faites pas penser à ça, murmura Ben en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Hux se demanda s'il s'habituerait un jour aux brusques changements d'humeur du Jedi. Mais après tout, aussi agaçant que ce soit, c'était aussi en partie la raison pour laquelle Hux le trouvait si intéressant, si unique.

_ C'est vous qui avez mis le sujet sur le tapis, lui rappela-t-il tout de même.

_ Et j'ai eu tort, admit Ben d'une voix qui laissait présager qu'il s'en voulait. Parlons d'autre chose. D'un sujet plus léger. Votre enfance par exemple.

Ce fut au tour de Hux de se rembrunir.

_ Vous savez Ben, mon enfance n'a rien eu de léger.

Le Jedi pencha la tête de côté, encourageant Hux à poursuivre. Il ne paraissait plus ressentir ni d'amusement, ni de gêne. A la place, il fixait un regard plein d'intérêt sur Hux comme si ces quelques mots l'avaient déjà accroché.

_ Laissez-moi deviner, fit Hux, vous êtes né peu après la bataille d'Endor n'est-ce pas ?

Ben grimaça.

_ Neuf mois après exactement, confia-t-il.

Cela fit sourire Hux.

_ Vous êtes un enfant de la célébration, remarqua-t-il. Moi j'ai grandi dans le chaos. Je me souviens vaguement d'une belle maison, d'un grand jardin. En fait, ce sont plus des impressions que de vraies images... Et puis l'Empire est tombé. J'avais quatre ans.

Il marqua une pause, le temps pour Ben d'absorber ses paroles et ses implications.

_ Le premier vrai souvenir que j'ai c'est ma mère courant partout pour sauver l'essentiel, puis me traînant vers une navette qui devait nous amener à bord d'un vaisseau où nous allions rester des années. Vous comprenez, la Résistance arrivait, la République avait gagné et comptait démanteler tout ce qui avait un jour constitué l'Empire. Alors il nous fallait fuir avant qu'on nous prenne tout, avant qu'on enferme mon père.

Il soupira.

_ Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il se passait à l'époque. Si ce n'était que ma mère avait peur et par conséquent, je tremblais aussi.

_ Vous n'étiez qu'un enfant, l'interrompit Ben. La République aurait peut-être arrêté et jugé votre père mais vous et votre mère, vous auriez été saufs.

Hux renifla.

_ Vraiment ? Ben, ça vous rassure peut-être de croire que vous êtes les gentils et que nous sommes les méchants. Mais ce n'est pas ainsi que ça fonctionne. Les gagnants sont toujours les héros des cours d'histoire. Ce sont eux qui réécrivent les choses à leur façon et c'est ce qu'on vous a enseigné. De notre côté, nous n'avions pas la moindre idée de ce que serait notre sort si nous tombions entre les mains de la République. Fuir paraissait plus sûr que le risque de l'inconnu.

Il observa ses doigts dont il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il les tordait nerveusement. Hux n'aimait pas évoquer son enfance. Surtout ces quelques années d'errance à la recherche d'un nouveau foyer où faire renaître l'Empire de ses cendres.

_ Nous avons rejoint mon père à bord d'un des derniers vaisseaux de l'Empire et avons vécu tous les trois dans une petite cabine durant des années. Je voyais ma mère faire de son mieux pour s'habituer à ce nouveau statut et mon père se démener pour jouer de ses anciens contacts pour nous mettre à l'abri et recréer une nouvelle force d'opposition. C'était difficile vous savez, de les voir aussi désespérés, de grandir sans foyer, de surveiller chaque jour que la République n'était pas sur nos traces. Lorsque j'étais tout petit, j'imaginais souvent la République comme un loup géant se tapissant dans les recoins les plus noirs de la Galaxie et prêt à nous bondir dessus pour nous dévorer.

Ben opina gravement.

_ Enfin bref, abrégea Hux pressé de passer cet épisode sombre de sa vie, j'avais neuf ans quand finalement mon père est parvenu à monter une nouvelle Académie et à relancer un programme de Stormtroopers. C'est le temps qu'il avait fallu à tous les anciens officiers de l'Empire pour se retrouver, se réunir et obtenir leurs premiers appuis financiers. Après, les choses sont allées en s'améliorant et mon père et tous les autres ont enfin pu mettre en branle l'impressionnante machine militaire nécessaire à prendre leur revanche sur la République. Et malgré mon jeune âge, je l'accompagnais souvent à ses réunions car il estimait nécessaire que je perçoive le monde tel qu'il était et que je sache ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que la génération précédente.

_ Vous avez grandi dans la haine de la République… souffla Ben.

_ Bien sûr ! s'exclama Hux. Ils nous avaient tout pris, menaçaient nos vies, nous traquaient. Là où j'ai grandi, la République était les méchants, Ben !

Ben secoua la tête. Il semblait hésiter à s'opposer à Hux. Finalement, il se lança.

_ Je veux bien admettre que la République n'est pas complètement innocente mais c'est quand même l'Empire qui a fait exploser une planète entière.

Hux grimaça.

_ Oh. Oui. Alderaan. La planète de votre mère n'est-ce pas ?

Ben approuva.

_ Et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui vous pose problème ? insista Ben.

_ Faire exploser des planètes ? fit Hux en repensant à Starkiller et en regrettant une fois de plus de ne pas pouvoir contrôler lui-même les travaux.

_ Oui ! C'est un acte grave !

_ C'est ainsi que fonctionne la guerre, répliqua Hux. A coup de victimes. Et si la perte d'une planète permet de réimposer l'ordre au reste de la Galaxie, j'estime que c'est un mal nécessaire.

Ben ne put dissimuler un air choqué devant lequel Hux ne recula pas. Il leva même le menton pour appuyer ses convictions.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyiez Ben ? reprit-il. Que j'étais un type bien ? Un humaniste ? Je suis un soldat efficace et déterminé. Qui croit en ses objectifs et ses idéaux et qui est prêt à tout mettre en œuvre pour les atteindre.

_ Quelque soit le prix ?

_ Quelque soit le prix, confirma Hux.

_ Et vous n'avez aucun remord ?

_ Vous savez cette colère qui vous habite ? demanda Hux. Je la connais bien. Je la ressens aussi. Je suis juste meilleur que vous à la dissimuler. Mais d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai été en colère. J'ai su la canaliser, m'en faire une force qui m'a amené là où j'en suis aujourd'hui.

Il sentait à présent la fureur qui était la sienne à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la République et à la Résistance gonfler en lui au point qu'elle devait se voir sur son visage, dans son regard.

_ Dans une cellule de la Résistance ? ironisa Ben.

Hux serra les poings.

_ Moquez-vous tant que vous voulez Ben mais aussi certain que je sois d'être un enfant de l'Empire et de l'Ordre, je sais que vous n'appartenez pas à la Résistance et à la République. Vous prétendez, vous mimez et vous en souffrez. Car au fond de vous, vous êtes comme moi. Vous êtes en colère, vous ne supportez pas la façon de faire de la Résistance qui vous bride, qui vous contrôle. Vous savez que vous êtes fait pour tellement mieux, tellement plus. Vous n'êtes pas adapté à ce monde Ben. Vous êtes fait pour le mien. Vous êtes fait pour l'Ordre.

Ben se leva brusquement, ses traits crispés par la détresse. Ses yeux brillaient de nouveau.

_ Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ! s'écria-t-il.

_ Parce que c'est ce que je pense ! répliqua Hux sur le même ton. Parce que je vous observe depuis des semaines et que…

Le poing de Ben s'écrasa sur la table.

_ Vous ne savez rien de moi !

_ J'en sais bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans cette base ! J'en sais bien plus que votre oncle ou votre mère !

Ils hurlaient à présent tous les deux. Hux s'était à son tour mis debout et tenait tête à Ben malgré ses quelques centimètres de moins. Il en avait dit plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu, poussé par la fureur et la puissance de ses convictions. Et puisque que c'était sorti, il devait désormais faire pénétrer cette vérité entre les deux grandes oreilles de Ben, lui faire comprendre à quel point Hux avait raison. Maintenant qu'il avait planté l'idée, il espérait qu'elle germerait dans le cerveau du Jedi.

_ Non ! Vous…

_ Sont-ils au courant pour le sabre ? lui rappela Hux. Ou pour l'inconnu de Coruscant ?

Ben l'attrapa violemment par le bras et le secoua avec puissance.

_ Vous m'aviez promis de ne pas utiliser cela contre moi ! cracha-t-il au visage de Hux.

Ce dernier résista à la force de l'empoigne mais il savait qu'il allait avoir une marque. Peu importait en cet instant. Seul comptait faire prendre conscience à Ben de la réalité.

_ Je ne l'utilise pas contre vous. Je vous prouve que mon opinion est valide. Je vous connais Ben. Je vous comprends. Et…

_ CA SUFFIT !

Ben le repoussa et Hux tituba en arrière, manquant de tomber quand une de ses jambes rencontra le bord de la chaise.

Le Jedi passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ses dents étaient crispées et des larmes manquaient de passer ses paupières.

_ Oui vous me connaissez, fit-il dans un souffle. Et vous connaissez mes peurs. Ne les utilisez plus contre moi… Je ne veux pas finir comme Vader.

Et sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce.

Hux resta un long moment debout, à observer la porte comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Ben revienne d'un instant à l'autre. Lorsqu'il parut certain que ça ne serait pas le cas, il retomba sur sa chaise. Ses jambes tremblaient de la violence de la scène et des derniers mots de Ben qui avaient serré le cœur de Hux. C'était une sensation étrange pour lui. Pas inconnue, mais qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps.

Et pourtant, à l'instar de détruire quelques planètes dans le but de ramener l'ordre dans la Galaxie, il était nécessaire de faire souffrir Ben pour qu'il réalise qu'il n'avait rien à faire confiné dans cette base et que sa vraie place était aux côtés de Hux, dans un des croiseurs du Premier Ordre. Ou sur un trône. Sur le long terme.

Hux releva la manche de son t-shirt pour découvrir la marque rouge des doigts de Ben sur son biceps. Il en sentait encore la brûlure et soupira.

L'altercation lui nouait les entrailles. Même s'il connaissait tellement bien Ben à présent qu'il savait qu'il reviendrait le lendemain, calmé et dépité. Et la routine reprendrait entre eux. Jusqu'à ce que Hux obtienne ce qu'il voulait. La liberté et Ben.

Hux resta longtemps assis sur sa chaise avant de trouver le courage de retourner sur son lit pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

« *** »

Le lendemain passa lentement. Hux eut beau se concentrer sur le holobook, il ne parvint pas à avancer dans son travail. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à avancer. Il était sûr et certain de ses schémas. Alors, de dépit, il avait repris la lecture du roman d'enfance de Ben. Et quand il en atteignit la dernière page, l'après-midi était presque terminée et il paraissait évident désormais que Ben n'allait pas venir.

Hux se demanda s'il lui en voulait toujours pour ce qu'il lui avait dit hier. Il ne regrettait pas ses mots, savait qu'à un moment, ils allaient devoir sortir. Il supposait juste qu'il aurait dû être un peu plus subtil dans sa façon de faire. Mais il avait tendance à s'emballer quand il abordait un point qui le passionnait. C'était un détail qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à corriger. Et comme tout, il s'en était fait une force lors par exemple de ses discours aux troupes. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un ton adapté à un tête-à-tête.

Hux décida lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent sur sa mine froncée que Ben devait juste avoir besoin d'un peu plus de temps et qu'il le retrouverait bientôt.

Quand au bout de trois jours, il n'avait rien vu arriver d'autre que ses plateaux repas, il avait recommencé à se lacérer les paumes. Peut-être cela suffirait-il à lui ramener Ben.

Au quatrième jour, il ne s'était même pas levé pour manger. Il n'avait pas allumé le holobook ni ouvert son carnet. Il avait complètement ignoré les autres livres. Il se contentait de traîner au lit en se maudissant d'avoir ouvert sa grande bouche et d'avoir perdu le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait depuis qu'il avait été placé en cellule. Au moins ne s'en prenait-il plus à ses propres mains. Il avait juste envie de frapper les murs de ses poings nus.

Le bruit du verrou le tira de ses pensées colériques. Il se retourna brusquement, prêt à faire payer à Ben son absence.

_ Où étiez-vous… aboya-t-il avant que la frêle silhouette qui venait de passer la porte ne le fasse taire.

Ce n'était pas Ben. Ca n'avait rien de Ben, si ce n'était le peignoir idiot.

Celle qui se tenait devant lui était plus petite, plus mince, plus frêle et bien plus jeune. Plus une adolescente qu'une femme, réalisa-t-il.

_ Bonjour, fit-elle. Je ne suis pas sure que vous vous rappeliez de moi mais nous nous sommes déjà croisés. Bien sûr, à ce moment là, vous aviez un sac sur la tête ce qui signifie que vous voyez mon visage pour la première fois.

Elle avait une voix ferme mais pétillante et son regard était lumineux.

_ Je m'appelle Rey, ajouta-t-elle.

Mais ça, Hux s'en était déjà douté.

_ Où est Ben ? demanda-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

( à suivre…)


	8. Chapter 8

_Yoho à tous! Et encore merci pour tous vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent! Désolée, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre mais sachez que je les aime d'amour et qu'ils me sont d'un grand soutien. Donc vraiment, encore merci!_  
 _Sinon, voilà pour vous le chapitre 8. J'espère qu'il vous plaire et bonne lecture!_

"***"

Rey ignora sa question et s'installa sur la chaise habituellement occupée par Ben. Hux eut envie de se lever pour la faire dégager de là. Ce siège n'était pas à elle !

A la place, il la foudroya de son regard le plus froid et réitéra sa question.

_ Où est Ben ?

_ Ben n'est pas là, répondit-elle en posant sur la table un holopad qu'elle alluma.

_ J'avais bien remarqué, fit Hux les dents serrées. C'est pourquoi je vous demande où il est.

_ Et c'est une question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre, dit-elle. J'aurais espéré que vous l'auriez compris.

_ Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? tenta alors Hux pour contourner l'interdit.

_ Là encore, ça ne vous regarde pas. Pour le moment c'est moi qui vous interrogerai.

_ Jusqu'à quand ? insista-t-il.

_ Le temps qu'il sera nécessaire. Il y a pas mal de choses que j'aimerais savoir et je compte sur vous pour me les dire.

_ C'est Ben qui a demandé à ne plus venir ?

Il n'avait pu retenir la question. Il repensait à la violence de leur dernière dispute et il lui semblait désormais logique que Ben ne veuille plus le voir. Hux avait vraiment été un idiot. Il avait révélé son jeu beaucoup trop tôt. Et maintenant, Ben ne reviendrait peut-être plus le voir. Et jamais il ne sortirait de cette cellule. Hux avait soudain envie de hurler.

Il se demanda quelle serait la réaction de la jeune femme s'il se lâchait ainsi. Si elle disposait des mêmes pouvoirs que Ben, elle lui ferait peut-être sauter la tête comme lui l'avait fait de la caméra. Ce serait au moins une fin rapide.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

_ Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? Vous lui avez fait quelque chose ?

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il n'allait certainement pas répondre à cela. Ca ne regardait personne d'autre que Ben et lui.

_ Je ne parlerai qu'à Ben, grogna-t-il.

Et, ayant l'impression de revenir aux premiers jours de sa captivité, il tourna le dos à Rey, allongé sur son matelas, ses yeux fixant le mur blanc et son cerveau en panique à l'idée qu'il ait suffisamment blessé le Jedi pour que celui-ci ne veuille plus le revoir.

Il prit de longues inspirations pour calmer les sursauts de son cœur et la colère qu'il ressentait contre lui-même.

_ Je vous jure, fit Rey derrière lui, que si vous prononcez une fois de plus le nom de Ben, je vous jette un truc.

_ Ben, grommela Hux par pure mesquinerie puérile.

Le coin d'un livre l'atteignit en plein crâne. Il se redressa brusquement.

_ COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ! cria-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour évaluer les dégâts.

Il réalisa que c'était le traité sur les épices qui venait d'ainsi l'agresser mais la couverture molle lui avait à peine déplacé quelques mèches.

_ Comment j'ose ? répliqua Rey, le nez froncé et l'air mutin. Je vous avais prévenu et vous avez voulu jouer au plus malin. Malheureusement, vous avez perdu.

Il marmonna avant de se réinstaller dans sa position initiale. Cette petite idiote pensait avoir le dernier mot avec lui ? Ca n'allait pas durer. Il l'aurait à l'usure. Il serait si silencieux qu'ils n'auraient d'autre choix que de lui renvoyer Ben. Que ce dernier le veuille ou non.

Une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui suggéra qu'il était peut-être arrivé quelque chose au Jedi, ce qui pourrait expliquer son absence. Quelque chose de suffisamment moche pour qu'il ne puisse plus venir en personne. Il la fit taire immédiatement. Il était suffisamment nerveux comme cela. Il n'avait pas besoin de se pourrir davantage le cerveau.

_ Quoi ? Vous boudez maintenant ? le provoqua Rey.

Sa main bougea légèrement mais il la retint avant de lever le majeur. Il ne répondrait pas à une fanfaronnade aussi lamentable.

_ Je savais que vous aviez mauvais caractère, poursuivit Rey. Je l'avais déjà remarqué quand vous avez cassé le nez de Poe pendant le transport.

Hux ne put que rouler des yeux. Il avait l'impression d'entendre parler du nez de Poe tous les deux jours. Qu'avait-il de si exceptionnel ce nez ? Il était sûrement moins spécial que celui de Ben… Et puis personne ne devrait lui en vouloir de s'être défendu alors qu'il était en train de se faire enlever par ses pires ennemis.

Il aurait bien envoyé ce dernier point au visage de la Jedi. Mais il ne voulait pas briser son vœu de silence. Pas déjà. Pas tant qu'on ne lui aurait pas rendu Ben.

_ Et puis, fit Rey avec une pointe de malice dans la voix, le Général Organa m'avait aussi prévenue que vous étiez désagréable et sarcastique. Je me faisais une joie de pouvoir vous affronter. Si vous ne dites rien, vous allez gâcher tout mon plaisir.

Hux crispa sa main sur ses draps et garda ses yeux résolument plantés sur le mur. Il commença à compter. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Cela l'aiderait à ne pas se focaliser sur la voix de Rey qu'il avait de plus en plus envie d'attraper et de secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui avoue ce qu'il était advenu de Ben.

_ A moins que vous n'ayez peur d'une joute verbale contre moi ?

Hux renifla. Ca, il ne parvint pas à le retenir. Mais c'était risible. Lui, effrayé par une gamine de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans à tout casser ? Il n'avait pas peur de tenir tête à Ben, pas peur de tenir tête à Organa. Pas peur non plus de Snoke. Ce n'était pas Rey qui allait le faire trembler.

Hux avait conscience que sa trop grande confiance en lui risquait, sur le long terme, de lui jouer des tours. Cela avait déjà commencé d'ailleurs, quand il avait voyagé avec une escorte minimale et qu'il avait fini dans une cellule de la Résistance. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé ceux-ci assez audacieux pour l'attaquer de front. C'était une regrettable erreur à laquelle il tentait de remédier.

Mais cette fois-ci, il était assez sûr de son coup. Et il était prêt à parier que s'il s'en donnait la peine, il parviendrait à faire pleurer Rey juste grâce à ses mots. Il ne le ferait pas. Revoir Ben était plus important que les larmes d'une gamine.

_ En fait, continua Rey d'un ton légèrement chantant, le seul qui ne dit pas du mal de vous est Ben. Il a beaucoup pesté au début pourtant. Vous avez sûrement remarqué mais il est assez rapidement grognon. Et puis il a fini par admettre qu'à vous connaître, vous n'étiez pas si terrible que cela et que vous avoir sur notre base était un atout évident pour la Résistance.

Hux ferma les yeux. Il avait perdu le fil de son décompte. Au moins Ben avait-il tenté de le défendre auprès des autres.

_ Et vous savez ce que Ben a dit d'autre sur vous ? le nargua Rey.

Non, Hux ne le savait pas. Mais il mourait d'envie de le savoir. Il serra les poings. Il ne ferait pas à Rey le plaisir de la supplier.

_ Non ? lança celle-ci. Ca ne vous intéresse pas ? Tant pis alors ! J'aurais pourtant cru…

Hux eut envie de crier. Il n'aurait pas dû autant l'interroger sur Ben lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Elle était maligne et avait immédiatement compris que c'était là un de ses points faibles. Et elle n'hésitait pas à jouer dessus. Hux suspectait qu'il serait beaucoup plus difficile pour lui de la manipuler par rapport à Ben.

Au pire il pouvait toujours se lever et tenter de lui casser le nez. Juste comme ça, pour qu'elle puisse partager une expérience de vie avec son ami Poe. Ca lui coûterait probablement trois ou quatre fractures, voire même la vie mais au moins aurait-il eu le plaisir de défouler sa frustration et sa colère sur elle.

Elle laissa le silence s'étendre, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que d'un instant à l'autre, Hux cède. Mais il était têtu. Et volontaire. Et furieux. Contre elle, contre lui-même et surtout contre Ben à cause de qui il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Et chez lui, la colère était un moteur extraordinaire.

Il entendit ses ongles qui pianotaient sur le datapad. Longuement. Bien plus longuement que ce qu'il était normalement nécessaire pour atteindre quoique ce soit. Alors soit elle était vraiment nulle en matière de technologie, soit elle laissait s'écouler du temps pour lui mettre la pression. Organa avait utilisé le même type de méthode lorsqu'elle lui avait rendu visite le jour de son arrivée. Hux n'était pas tombé dans le panneau à ce moment là, ça n'allait certainement pas arriver aujourd'hui.

_ Le Général Organa m'a dit de ne pas vous appeler Sheev, reprit-elle finalement. Que ça vous agaçait. J'avoue que je suis presque tentée. Comment vous appelle Ben ?

Ben l'appelait par son nom mais il était le seul pour qui Hux le tolérerait. Pour Rey, ce serait Général et rien d'autre. Quoique… puisque de toute façon il ne comptait pas lui répondre…

_ Il vous appelle Général ? Je suis certaine qu'il vous appelle Général. Le Général Organa nous a ordonné de ne pas utiliser votre titre mais Ben n'en fait souvent qu'à sa tête. Ca aussi, vous l'aviez peut-être remarqué.

Tenter de l'appâter en parlant de Ben ne marcherait pas, se répéta une nouvelle fois Hux. Même si chercher à obtenir une fois de plus des informations sur ce qu'il était advenu du Jedi tiraillait sa volonté.

_ Ben pense qu'il a trouvé la bonne méthode pour vous interroger. Du moins c'est ce qu'il prétend. Il refuse d'en dire plus. Personnellement j'admire qu'il ait même réussi à vous faire prononcer ne serait-ce que quelques mots. Vous êtes effectivement très butté.

Elle soupira.

_ Enfin, les informations n'arrivent quand même qu'au compte-gouttes. A part l'attaque de K812, vous ne nous avez pas vraiment fourni quoique ce soit d'utile.

Hux se concentra. Il avait parlé de K812 à Ben plusieurs jours auparavant. Et la Résistance considérait toujours l'information comme utile. Cela signifiait-il qu'ils étaient parvenus à stopper l'assaut du Premier Ordre sur la planète ?

Brièvement son cerveau suggéra qu'il lui faudrait demander des détails à Ben. Avant de se rappeler que le Jedi ne lui rendait plus visite. Il sentit l'anxiété grandir au creux de son estomac.

_ Depuis le temps que vous êtes là, je pense qu'une autre méthode aurait pu être plus efficace. Vous êtes un homme rude. Vous pourriez supporter des conditions de détention plus rudes également. Mais le Général Organa souhaite vous traiter humainement. Vous devriez la remercier pour ça. La plupart des membres de la Résistance vous auraient bien attaché à un arbre par les chevilles, le corps couvert de miel à la merci des attaques de…

Elle stoppa brusquement.

Hux serra les poings. La mention d'un animal aurait pu lui donner un indice sur son lieu de détention. Rey s'était reprise au bon moment.

_ Et j'avoue que je n'étais pas complètement contre cette méthode, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Puis elle claqua des mains.

_ Enfin bref, de toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est moi qui vous interrogerai désormais et nous verrons bien ce qu'il en sera. Des questions ?

Elle laissa le silence s'étendre quelques secondes puis ses doigts tapèrent de nouveau sur le datapad.

_ D'accord Sheev. Puisque les choses sont claires entre nous, nous pouvons commencer. Bien sûr, je tiens à préciser que vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, vous ne serez la victime ni de tortures physiques, ni de tortures morales. Nous avons des principes à la Résistance et même quelqu'un tel que vous a des droits.

Hux se retint de rouler des yeux. A ce compte là aussi, le Premier Ordre avait des principes. Juste différents. Et efficaces.

A part la solitude, Hux savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre concernant Rey. Il devrait juste prendre son mal en patience jusqu'à ce qu'on lui renvoie Ben.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ? demanda alors Rey.

Hux se retint de ricaner cruellement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question idiote ? Ca n'avait rien d'un interrogatoire sérieux ça ! Déjà que Ben ne lui avait pas semblé très efficace dans ce domaine, Rey pouvait bien se révéler pire.

Et puis d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait d'accord, mais à quel niveau ? Lorsqu'il dirigeait le Finalizer et planifiait la construction de Starkiller ou bien ici, dans sa cellule, quand il tentait de créer un lien suffisamment fort avec Ben pour que ce dernier l'aide à s'échapper ?

_ Je vois vos épaules qui frémissent, annonça Rey derrière lui. Vous êtes en train de vous moquer de moi et ce n'est pas très gentil. Mais… Au moins maintenant, je sais que vous m'écoutez.

Il serra les dents. Il était très bon à maîtriser son langage corporel mais visiblement, la gamine avait un sacré sens de l'observation. Hux allait devoir se méfier.

Il crispa chacun de ses muscles jusqu'à atteindre une immobilité parfaite. Par conséquent, il avait un peu plus de mal à respirer mais pour le moment, peu importait. Il était capable de tenir. Et son expérience passée lui avait appris que ses geôliers se lassaient assez rapidement lorsqu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Que ce soit Ben au tout début ou sa mère avant lui.

_ Bon, reprit-elle. Vous avez décidé d'être pénible jusqu'au bout. Je m'y attendais. Malgré ce que dit Ben, je ne sens pas en vous une vraie volonté de nous aider. Pauvre Ben. Lui qui s'est fait une si belle image de vous.

Elle soupira.

_ Vous m'étonnez qu'il ne veuille plus vous voir si vous vous comportez avec lui comme avec moi.

Hux eut presque l'impulsion de se redresser pour lui cracher sa haine au visage. Il la méprisait de lui balancer encore et encore son point faible au visage. Même s'il aurait fait la même chose si leurs positions avaient été inversées. Et probablement pire encore. Il recommença à compter, espérant ainsi occulter le son de sa voix.

_ Je vais être directe avec vous Sheev. J'ai besoin d'informations et rapidement. Alors je ne vais pas vous apporter des livres et un rasoir comme ce brave Ben trouve nécessaire de le faire. Je vais juste vous interroger de façon normale. Et si vous refusez de coopérer, je trouverai bien un moyen de vous faire parler.

Compter ne fonctionnait pas. La voix de Rey et ses remarques continuaient à se planter droit dans le cerveau de Hux. De façon toujours aussi ridicule à son sens. Se moquer de sa confiance en elle malgré son jeune âge et probablement son peu d'expérience était tentant. Mais ce n'était pas le plan. Et il devait suivre le plan.

_ Je sais que vous préparez quelque chose d'énorme, continua-t-elle. Je sais que c'est pour cela que vous avez été nommé Général il y a trois mois de cela. Pour cela qu'on vous a confié le commandement d'un vaisseau aussi énorme que le Finalizer. Et pour cela que vous réquisitionnez à travers toute la Galaxie des régiments entiers de Stormtroopers.

Cette dernière remarque fit tiquer Hux. Qu'elle sache qu'on l'ait nommé Général, très bien. Toute la Galaxie était au courant. Tout comme ce n'était pas un secret qu'il ait désormais le contrôle du Finalizer. Non. Ce qui l'agaçait davantage était l'information sur les Stormtroopers. Comment était-elle au courant des mouvements de troupes énormes qu'il avait engagé en vue de la construction et du maintien de Starkiller ?

Il tourna toutes les possibilités dans sa tête et conclut au bluff. Elle était sans doute plus finaude que Ben qui étalait face à Hux son cœur et ses états d'âme. Rey, quant à elle, n'hésiterait pas à mentir pour obtenir de lui ce qu'elle désirait. Il ne mordrait pas à l'hameçon.

_ Vous ne me croyez pas ? fit-elle de sa voix malicieuse qui donnait à Hux envie de lui plonger la main dans la gorge pour lui arracher les cordes vocales. Je sais, par exemple, que les bataillons JB, KP et FN doivent être bientôt déplacés.

Elle laissa le silence retomber entre eux, le temps pour lui de digérer ce qu'elle venait de révéler. Qui n'était que l'entière vérité. Hux s'était lui-même occupé des différents ordres de transferts qui auraient dû avoir lieu dans les semaines à venir. La possibilité que Rey soit au courant de cela lui glaça le sang. Il avait toujours supposé qu'il y avait des espions au sein du Premier Ordre. Et il avait déjà fait exécuter plusieurs soldats suspicieux. Maintenant qu'il avait disparu, son successeur était-il aussi rigoureux ? Ou avait-il laissé la vermine infester leurs rangs ?

Cela lui donna plus que jamais la motivation de quitter cette cellule. Le Premier Ordre avait besoin de lui et rapidement. Il fallait que Ben revienne et qu'il mette en branle son plan initial. Il fallait qu'il sorte.

_ Vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela non ? le nargua-t-elle. Que voulez-vous ? La Résistance a des ressources qui vous n'imaginez pas. Vous n'êtes pas aussi important que vous le pensez et si les résultats de nos échanges ne sont pas aussi fructueux que nous l'espérions, nous pourrions très bien vous enfermer à vie dans cette cellule et nous tourner vers nos autres sources d'informations.

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause avant de reprendre.

_ Ah, je vois la tension dans vos épaules.

Hux retint un grognement. Elle racontait n'importe quoi juste pour l'agacer. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, il en était certain. Quant à son argumentaire… Il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par ses menaces. De toute façon, son temps en cellule serait de quelques années à tout casser. Après, Starkiller se chargerait de détruire chaque nid de résistants et Hux serait réduit en poussière en même temps qu'eux. Ce serait une mort rapide et satisfaisante venant de la machine que son cerveau avait mis des années à créer.

_ Vous êtes un homme intelligent Sheev, au moins tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus. Vous comprenez donc que vous n'avez pas vraiment ni l'avantage, ni le choix. Alors dites-moi quel est ce grand projet qui vous a propulsé dans les tous premiers rangs de l'Ordre.

Les minutes s'allongèrent entre eux et Hux continua à compter dans sa tête, malgré la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Il était partagé entre son besoin de sortir immédiatement et de botter le cul de toutes ses troupes pour qu'elles achèvent au plus vite la construction de Starkiller et qu'il ait enfin sa vengeance, et la nécessité de se faire à l'idée qu'il resterait pour toujours enfermé et que seuls les rayons de Starkiller le délivreraient.

La première solution était la plus attrayante et de loin mais pour le moment, il avait l'impression d'être retourné à zéro et que tous les espoirs qu'il avait fondés au cours des dernières semaines s'étaient écroulés. Il allait devoir réfléchir à un nouveau plan. Un plan qui potentiellement incluait Rey. Cela allait être difficile, même pour un esprit aussi vif que le sien. Surtout avec ses difficultés à se concentrer, son cerveau retournant encore et toujours bien malgré lui vers Ben.

_ Est-ce une nouvelle base que vous faites sortir de terre, Sheev ? Ou un nouveau super vaisseau ?

La voix de Rey le fit presque sursauter. Il avait espéré que comme les autres avant elle, elle se lasse face à son silence. Mais elle persistait. Explorant toutes les pistes, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

_ Vous ne gagnerez rien en vous opposant ainsi à moi Sheev, vous le savez.

Hux trouva détestable la façon dont elle ne cessait d'utiliser son prénom dans le seul but de l'agacer. Et il trouvait plus détestable encore le fait que cela fonctionne aussi bien sur ses nerfs déjà à vif.

_ Bien, je vois que vous ne cédez pas, constata-t-elle.

Et l'espace d'un instant, Hux crut qu'il avait gagné et qu'elle allait lui fiche la paix pour la fin de la journée. Au lieu de cela, elle reprit la parole.

_ Mais vous savez, je suis tenace aussi. Et je pense que je vous aurai à l'usure. Vous êtes nerveux, je le vois. Contrarié et en colère aussi. Pas besoin de lire dans votre tête pour le constater. Vous irradiez littéralement. Mais il y a aussi une pointe d'inquiétude. Vous n'êtes pas aussi sûr de vous que vous voudriez me le faire croire. Ca aussi, je peux le percevoir. Vous savez, je suis plutôt bonne à lire les gens. C'est pour ça que c'est moi qu'ils pensaient à envoyer dès le début pour vous interroger avant que Ben ne demande à le faire.

Ben avait demandé à l'interroger ? Ca, il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Hux s'était depuis le début persuadé que ça avait été un plan d'Organa. Pourquoi Ben était-il intervenu ?

La réponse lui apparut comme évidente après tout ce qu'il avait appris sur le Jedi au cours des dernières semaines. Ben voulait prouver sa valeur. Il voulait enfin qu'on lui confie une tâche qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Interroger un Général de l'armée ennemie était apparu comme une parfaite opportunité. Et malgré son manque évident d'expérience en la matière, sa mère avait fini par accepter.

_ C'est fascinant la façon dont votre dos se tend légèrement à chaque fois que je prononce le nom de Ben, musa Rey.

Hux ne put se retenir de crisper ses mains, malgré toute sa volonté, malgré toute sa hargne. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les chairs déjà mises à mal.

_ Vous savez, nous sommes nombreux à nous demander ce que vous pouvez bien vous raconter comme ça, à discuter toute la journée. D'après les gardes, il passe un sacré bout de temps avec vous. Et le connaissant, il n'a pas la patience d'attendre à ne rien faire que vous daigniez ouvrir la bouche. Donc forcément, vous parlez. Mais de quoi ?

Hux l'entendit attraper quelque chose sur la table.

_ Dathomir hein ? fit-elle.

Et il supposa qu'elle avait mis la main sur un de ses livres. Il serra les dents. S'il avait su, il les aurait cachés. Il eut soudain envie d'attraper le traité sur les épices qui devait avoir fini quelque part sur son matelas après que Rey le lui eut lancé et de le protéger des doigts de sa nouvelle interrogatrice.

_ Pas le genre d'endroit où j'irais en vacances, commenta-t-elle. Vous l'avez lu ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Elle attendit quelques secondes mais pas plus. Elle devait avoir réalisé que cette technique n'allait pas plus marcher que le reste. Hux se détendit et désincrusta ses ongles de ses paumes.

_ Bon, vous ne voulez pas parler de votre grand projet. Vous ne voulez pas parler non plus de Ben et pas plus de vos livres. Je me demande ce qui pourrait vous décrisper un peu.

Hux devait bien lui reconnaître qu'elle ne lâchait pas le morceau aussi facilement. Et il commençait à fatiguer. Il avait passé de très mauvaises journées et des nuits pires encore depuis la disparition de Ben. Sans compter qu'il avait sauté pas mal de repas. Autant il avait accueilli avec soulagement les visites de Ben pour le tirer de sa solitude, autant la présence de Rey, curieuse, envahissante et un peu trop maligne à son goût commençait à l'user. Il avait envie qu'elle parte et vite.

Il réalisait désormais qu'avec le temps passé, il considérait sa cellule comme sa chambre, son endroit privé à lui et Rey n'y était pas la bienvenue. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la mettre à la porte comme il l'aurait fait d'un subordonné trop pénible dans son bureau du Finalizer.

_ Je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Nous pourrions parler du programme des Stormtroopers. Franchement Sheev, enlever des enfants, c'est plutôt lamentable, même pour quelqu'un dans votre genre, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Hux se demanda une fois de plus si la Résistance avait pu intervenir à temps ou pas. Après tout, il y avait de la rage dans la voix de Rey. Contenue certes, mais bien présente. Et du mépris aussi. Cela ne dérangea pas Hux. Lui-même n'avait que mépris pour elle. Surtout si elle commençait à critiquer le programme mis en place par son père et que lui-même avait repris avec beaucoup de succès. Il était fier de ses troupes, de ses hommes, de leurs résultats.

_ Mais je suppose que les enfants sont malléables. Vous pouvez les vider de leur contenu pour y mettre ce que vous voulez non ? C'est bien l'idée de base ?

Hux eut envie de ricaner. Décidément, les Jedis de la nouvelle génération étaient un échec. Entre Ben et Rey, ils semblaient bien prompts à la colère. La jeune femme se contrôlait bien mieux que l'autre grand imbécile, n'empêche que son ton laissait entendre une fureur réelle contre les méthodes de l'Ordre.

_ Je me demande, insista Rey, de quel esprit malade est sortie une idée pareille. Du vôtre, Sheev ?

Hux se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répondre à cette pique lamentable. Rey devait bien savoir que c'était son père qui avait créé de toute pièce le programme à partir de rien si ce n'était son expérience après la chute de l'Empire. Et la méthode avait fait ses preuves. Et si Rey n'était pas capable de comprendre ça, elle était plus stupide encore que Ben.

La Jedi avait dû percevoir son sursaut de haine car elle insista sur le même thème.

_ Je trouvais déjà le programme des clones éthiquement lamentable mais comparé à l'enlèvement d'enfants, il est presque humain. Je pense que vous auriez dû poursuivre sur cette voie, Sheev.

Ce fut la provocation de trop. La goutte qui suffit à faire déborder sa colère. Rey venait de s'en prendre à ce qui était l'une des choses les plus importantes pour lui, l'héritage de son père. Et même si rationnellement, il savait qu'il aurait dû continuer sur sa ligne de conduite, la fatigue, la faim, le stress, prirent le dessus et il ne put retenir son corps quand d'un coup il se redressa et se tourna vers Rey, si plein de rage qu'il sentait la salive s'accumuler dans sa bouche.

_ Vous n'êtes qu'une petite idiote qui se croit meilleure que les autres parce qu'elle peut déplacer deux cailloux avec son esprit ! cracha-t-il. Mais au final, vous ne connaissez rien à l'art de la guerre ! Vous êtes incapable de reconnaître les vrais accomplissements, aveuglée que vous êtes par les œillères de la République !

_ La guerre n'est pas un art. C'est une tragédie.

_ Crétine, répondit-il simplement dans un souffle humide.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Rey qui lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Et bien bravo. Le seul moment où vous ouvrez la bouche, c'est pour m'insulter. Et si à la place vous m'expliquiez en quoi votre programme de Stormtroopers est aussi formidable.

Il serra la mâchoire. Elle ne méritait pas de savoir. De toute façon, elle n'y comprendrait rien.

_ Non ? fit Rey. Soudain vous ne dites plus rien ? Que c'est petit de votre part de ne pas assumer vos convictions jusqu'au bout. Je vous croyais plus courageux que ça.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table, ses traits enfantins froncés.

_ Et votre grand projet, Hux ? Celui que vous tentez si fort de protéger, inclut-il aussi le sacrifice d'innocents ? N'avez-vous aucun remord, aucun regret ? Comment pouvez-vous vous regarder dans un miroir après les atrocités que vous vous apprêtiez à commettre sur K812. Et celles que vous et votre père avez commises dans toute la Galaxie lors de ces dernières décennies ?

_ Mon père était un visionnaire, gronda-t-il en se relevant d'un bond.

Il frappa du plat des deux mains sur la table.

_ Je vous interdis de l'évoquer de manière aussi irrespectueuse ! termina-t-il.

_ Et c'est votre père qui a monté votre grand projet ou est-ce vous tout seul comme un vrai adulte ? Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire Hux ?

_ Je ne vous dirai rien.

_ S'il vous reste une once d'humanité, dites-le moi !

_ Il existe des choses plus importantes que l'humanité.

_ Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? fit-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle pouvait se choquer autant qu'elle le voulait, n'empêche que Hux était certain que l'ordre était plus important et propice à la Galaxie que quelques vies sacrifiées.

_ Parce que je viens d'un monde que vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre, répondit-il.

_ Et ça vous donne tous les droits ?

Il crispa ses doigts sur le métal de la table.

_ Venant de quelqu'un qui me retient prisonnier, c'est un peu fort. Vous êtes celle ici qui est malhonnête et en contradiction avec ses principes.

_ Pas du tout ! se défendit Rey.

Et Hux sentit qu'elle commençait à en avoir assez de lui. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à pousser un peu plus pour qu'elle tempête hors de la pièce, à la manière de Ben.

_ Et en plus d'être idiote vous êtes hypocrite, lança-t-il en guise de dernière pique.

Les yeux de Rey s'assombrirent et elle se leva brusquement de la chaise, son visage mutin tourné vers Hux.

_ Je suis venue ici pour vous interroger, pas me faire insulter par un type de votre espèce, grogna-t-elle. Lorsque vous avez cassé le nez de Poe, je vous ai donné le bénéfice du doute. Lorsque j'ai appris pour les enfants de K812 et comment était mené le programme des Stormtroopers, j'ai décidé de vous donner l'occasion de vous expliquer. Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous avez échoué lamentablement. Alors maintenant, je vais arrêter d'être gentille et patiente avec vous.

Hux pouffa. Elle était minuscule et toute maigrichonne. Elle faisait penser à un oisillon qui tente de gonfler ses plumes pour décourager un prédateur. Une tactique souvent vaine…

Alors, Hux se pencha vers elle, de plus en plus, son regard le plus glacial la transperçant.

_ Riez tant que vous voulez, répliqua-t-elle sans parvenir à retenir un mouvement de recul, n'empêche que j'ai l'avantage. Alors maintenant, vous allez retourner vous asseoir sur votre lit et réfléchir à quelle est la meilleure solution pour vous.

_ Ou sinon… siffla-t-il en envahissant son espace personnel, ses lèvres retroussées pour montrer ses dents.

Il leva un poing comme pour la saisir. Il n'avait aucune envie de la toucher mais espérait qu'une simple technique d'intimidation suffirait cette fois-ci à lui faire quitter définitivement la cellule.

Elle le coupa en tendant brusquement la main. Hux se retrouva sur l'instant parfaitement immobilisé. Il grogna et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Mais ses bras, ses jambes, tout était figé et il avait beau se concentrer et essayer, rien de bougeait. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour retenir un cri de frustration. Ne pas avoir le contrôle était ce qu'il ressentait de pire pour lui et pour le moment, il avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'une marionnette à la merci de la Jedi.

Il avait vu les dégâts que la Force pouvait faire avec Ben et la caméra, les possibilités qu'elle offrait lorsqu'il était entré dans sa tête. Il en découvrait maintenant une autre réalité physique et il détestait cela.

_ Qu'allez-vous me faire ? demanda-t-il, son souffle soudain court.

Rey ne le quittait pas des yeux, la main toujours levée. L'effort de concentration qu'elle faisait était évident à en juger par l'unique goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de sa tempe. Mais Hux avait beau pousser, elle conservait l'avantage.

_ Si vous n'obéissez pas, murmura-t-elle, rien ne m'empêche de vous envoyer vous écraser contre le mur.

_ Vous n'oseriez pas…

_ Et pourquoi ? Je peux toujours prétendre que vous m'avez attaquée. Ca n'étonnera personne vu la réputation que vous avez. Et nul ne contredira cette version. Après tout, il n'y a pas de caméra dans la salle. Vous vous en êtes assuré.

Hux serra la mâchoire. Il ne savait pas de quoi cette gamine était capable. Mais si elle avait les mêmes pouvoirs que Ben et le même caractère, il n'était pas judicieux de la provoquer.

_ Vous bluffez, répliqua-t-il tout de même.

_ Peut-être, peut-être pas. A vous de voir si vous voulez vous en assurer. En attendant, vous feriez mieux de mettre au placard votre attitude exécrable et de retourner vous asseoir sur votre lit comme je vous l'ai ordonné.

Le corps de Hux se détendit brusquement et il manqua de s'écrouler. Il se reprit de justesse. Puis, sans la quitter des yeux, les jambes engourdies, il recula de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de ses genoux cogne le rebord de sa couchette. Au ralenti, il s'y installa, tentant sans succès de maîtriser les battements trop rapides de son pouls.

_ Bien, fit Rey.

Elle hocha la tête de satisfaction.

_ Je vais maintenant vous laisser et vous allez réfléchir sérieusement à votre situation. Ben n'est plus en charge ici mais moi oui et croyez-moi ça va changer beaucoup de choses. Et quand je reviendrai demain, vous feriez mieux d'avoir des confessions à me faire ou vos privilèges vont disparaître les uns après les autres… Sheev.

Elle posa la main sur la table et chercha quelque chose à tâtons jusqu'à ce qu'elle cogne dans un livre.

_ En attendant, je prends ça, dit-elle en levant l'ouvrage.

Hux manqua de pousser un cri de protestation lorsqu'il découvrit le roman préféré de Ben, celui qu'il avait soigneusement illustré de son écriture fouillis. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait pu prendre n'importe lequel. Il avait fallu que ce soit celui-là. Une nouvelle vague de haine le submergea.

_ Et s'il le faut, je les récupérerai tous les uns après les autres, poursuivit-elle. Et je peux aussi faire réinstaller la caméra. Ca rassurerait beaucoup de monde de savoir ce que vous faites de vos journées.

Et avec rancœur, Hux la vit glisser le livre dans sa tenue de Jedi.

_ Passez une bonne fin de journée, Sheev, lança-t-elle avec humeur. J'espère que la nuit vous portera conseil.

Et elle sortit en refermant tout en douceur la porte derrière elle, comme si elle n'avait rien de plus à lui prouver.

Hux resta quelques longues secondes interdit, à fixer l'endroit où s'était trouvé le roman de Ben quelques secondes auparavant. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas l'avoir caché sous son matelas avec le holobook et le carnet. Ca, il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à les dissimuler au regard affuté de Rey. Et dire qu'il pensait que depuis la disparition de Ben les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires pour lui. Mais cette gamine l'avait dominé. Elle n'avait pas tremblé face à lui et l'avait même menacé. Et Hux était impuissant, complètement impuissant.

_ Kriff, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Sa main frôla le traité sur les épices, qui reposait toujours sur son matelas. Il l'attrapa et le lança avec rage à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ KRIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFF ! hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces, se sentant malade de colère jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles.

« *** »

Ce soir là, Hux avait mangé son repas jusqu'à la dernière miette. Il n'avait pas faim. Il était en colère et angoissé. Mais il avait décidé de se battre. C'était ses propres erreurs qui avaient mené à ce fiasco et à cette humiliation. Il avait sous-estimé la gamine, ses pouvoirs et sa ténacité.

Il avait fait n'importe quoi depuis la disparition de Ben et cela l'avait presque perdu aujourd'hui.

Après le départ de Rey, il y avait longuement réfléchi. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette situation se renouveler. Il devait prendre à nouveau soin de lui. Manger, dormir, réfléchir et se contrôler. Il était sûr que son plan lui ramènerait Ben. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas d'autre. Mais pour tenir son vœu de silence et résister aux attaques lamentables de la Jedi, il devait être au maximum de son potentiel.

Le sommeil, ce n'était pas un domaine qu'il pouvait facilement maîtriser. Mais manger, ça oui. Alors il mâcha et avala chaque bouchée consciencieusement. Et lorsque son plateau fut vide, il le posa à terre avant de faire une rapide toilette. Un soupçon de barbe couvrait de nouveau ses joues. Il doutait que Rey en ait quoi que ce soit à faire.

Il avait ensuite récupéré les livres de Ben qu'il lui restait et les avait posés à côté de son oreiller, là où Rey ne pourrait pas les lui prendre. Même s'il n'y avait trouvé aucun intérêt, il était prêt à les défendre de toutes ses forces.

Il s'était couché avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent. Et même s'il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil tout de suite, il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin plus motivé que jamais. Ses heures d'insomnie lui avaient permis de se focaliser sur sa haine de la République, de la Résistance et de Rey. Et il avait puisé dans cette fureur la motivation nécessaire pour continuer à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il désirait. Sur le court terme le retour de Ben, sur le long terme sa libération. Rey était peut-être puissante et hostile, mais elle n'était qu'un obstacle momentané. Et jamais les obstacles ne l'avaient effrayé.

A peine debout, il fit ses exercices, se lava et prit son petit-déjeuner. Il songea avec nostalgie à ces matins où il s'était ensuite plongé dans l'étude du sabre laser, impatient de retrouver Ben pour lui exposer ses progrès. Mais sans Ben, le sabre n'avait plus d'intérêt. Et Hux était de toute façon arrivé au bout de ce qu'il pouvait tirer du holobook. En plus, il était trop dangereux d'y toucher avec Rey qui rôdait dans le coin.

Il songea alors qu'il devrait trouver une meilleure cachette. Si elle continuait dans cette voie et qu'il ne lui donnait rien en retour, il se pouvait bien qu'elle ordonne une fouille de sa cellule.

Elle trouvait déjà étrange tout le temps que Ben et lui avaient passé ensemble, elle se doutait peut-être qu'il lui avait accordé d'autres privilèges dont elle n'avait pas encore conscience.

Il regarda autour de lui. Les options étaient vraiment limitées. A l'intérieur des toilettes, ça ne paraissait pas possible. Quant à dévisser un tuyau pour y glisser le carnet, c'était peine perdue. Hux avait déjà étudié la plomberie les premiers jours quand il pensait encore à s'échapper par la violence.

Les murs étaient parfaitement lisses, tout comme le sol. Aucune solution de ce côté-là non plus.

Il était même déjà monté sur la table pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. L'encadrement de la porte n'offrait aucun rebord suffisant pour y dissimuler efficacement quoi que ce soit.

Il se tourna brusquement lorsqu'il entendit le verrou claquer. On n'était encore que le matin. A part lorsqu'ils avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied sur le sabre, jamais Ben n'était venu aussi tôt. Une petite part tout au fond de son cerveau espérait que le visage idiot du Jedi apparaitrait dans l'encadrement mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Ce devait être une nouvelle ruse de Rey pour le déstabiliser.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'entrer, il se jeta sur sa chaise et se redressa. Il voulait absolument ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse et il avait déjà répété la scène dans sa tête. Il savait exactement comment il voulait l'accueillir.

Si elle fut surprise de le trouver déjà assis lorsqu'elle passa la porte, elle ne le montra absolument pas. Calmement, elle vint se placer en face de lui et une fois de plus, Hux dut ravaler l'envie de la faire dégager d'une chaise qui n'était pas pour elle.

Enfin elle le regarda et lui sourit, la tête légèrement penchée.

_ Bonjour Sheev, le salua-t-elle. Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous décidé d'être raisonnable aujourd'hui ?

_ Je vais étonnamment bien, Rey, répondit-il. J'ai eu la nuit entière pour réfléchir comme vous me l'avez conseillé hier et vous serez ravie d'apprendre qu'effectivement j'en suis arrivé à une conclusion évidente.

_ Oh, fit Rey en lui faisant un sourire crispé comme si elle sentait arriver le coup fourré. Et quelle est-elle ?

Hux lui sourit de la même manière. Un sourire sans naturel, hypocrite et forcé.

_ Ma conclusion est que vous pouvez me menacer autant que vous le désirez, vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi. Je ne parlerai qu'à Ben.

Et sans attendre sa réponse ou même sa réaction, il se leva et retourna s'allonger sur son lit, lui tournant le dos et protégeant de son corps les quelques livres qu'il lui restait.

Derrière lui, il entendit Rey soupirer.

_ Je suis désolée d'apprendre ça Sheev, répondit-elle. J'avais pourtant l'impression que vous étiez un homme intelligent à défaut d'être un homme raisonnable. Vous savez que vous ne sortirez pas gagnant de ce petit jeu. Je suis aussi tenace que vous.

Il garda le silence, prêt à occuper son esprit d'une toute autre façon si compter ne suffisait pas à occulter le son de sa voix.

_ Je suppose, poursuivit-elle, que votre but est de rester là, allongé et silencieux jusqu'à ce que je me lasse. Et bien figurez-vous que je vais faire la même chose.

Elle prit une pause de quelques secondes.

_ Aussi borné que vous soyez Sheev, à un moment ou à un autre, vous allez devoir bouger. Pour manger, pour boire, pour aller aux toilettes également. Et à ce moment là, je serai là aussi. Et croyez-moi, ce sera beaucoup plus pénible pour vous que pour moi.

Hux retint un grognement. Il ne pouvait pas céder à son petit jeu dès la première provocation. Et il n'allait certainement pas se dégonfler devant elle.

Elle pouvait le menacer, il savait pouvoir rester sans bouger des heures entières. Ce serait long, pénible et spécialement ennuyeux mais elle serait dans la même position que lui.

Sans compter que Hux avait un léger avantage. Il pouvait dormir. Rey ne prendrait certainement pas le risque de piquer du nez dans sa cellule. Alors aussi virulents que soient ses propos, Hux savait qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre qu'elle fatigue. Elle finirait bien par sortir pour prendre quelques heures de sommeil. En attendant, il allait rester allongé. Et retracer dans sa tête tous les plans de Starkiller Base. Il en avait assez de compter. Et penser à la future arme et spéculer sur l'avancement des travaux serait une distraction sympathique et motivante.

Il ne craignait pas vraiment que Rey lise dans sa tête. Il connaissait désormais la sensation qu'offrait le fait d'avoir son cerveau envahi par une autre présence et s'il avait la moindre suspicion, il redirigerait immédiatement ses pensées vers un autre sujet. Comme Ben par exemple.

Il pouvait très bien s'imaginer s'agenouillant entre les cuisses du Jedi. Cela amuserait beaucoup Hux de voir la tête de Rey si elle percevait cela. Elle était toute jeune et Hux n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ait déjà eu quelqu'un dans sa vie malgré les allusions de Ben sur elle et Poe.

Quoique… Ce serait le genre de choses qu'elle pouvait très bien rapporter à Organa, auquel cas, ses chances de revoir Ben passeraient de minces à quasi nulles. Même si ce n'était qu'un fantasme de la part de Hux. Après tout, Rey ne saurait sûrement pas sans examen plus profond, s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir ou d'une fantaisie.

Hux se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un soupir de dépit. Penser à l'entrejambe de Ben n'allait certainement pas l'aider à passer le temps. Au pire ce serait plus qu'autre chose source de frustration.

Reprenant le contrôle de son cerveau, il ferma les yeux et commença à tracer mentalement les schémas complexes de Starkiller Base.

« *** »

Hux était en train de dresser la liste des principaux composants de l'oscillateur lorsqu'il sentit les premiers effets de la faim. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste un petit tiraillement au fond de son estomac. Il n'allait pas s'en faire pour si peu. Il était habitué à sauter des repas, que ce soit pendant son incarcération ou son temps passé sur le Finalizer où l'ampleur de la tâche était telle qu'il n'avait pas toujours le temps de se mettre à table.

De toute façon, il était de constitution fine et n'avait pas besoin d'avaler des quantités gargantuesques de nourriture. Surtout vu le peu d'exercice qu'il pratiquait dans sa cellule. Sur le Finalizer, il avait passé ses journées à marcher d'un bout à l'autre du vaisseau.

Quand la trappe de sa cellule s'ouvrit pour laisser passer son plateau repas, il ne bougea pas. Cependant, il ne manqua pas d'entendre le tissu de la tenue de Rey qui frottait sur le sol. Elle venait de se remettre debout.

_ Le repas est servi Sheev ! annonça-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Vous je ne sais pas mais moi je suis affamée.

Hux perçut ensuite deux bruits successifs, lui confirmant qu'il avait été servi deux plateaux repas pour lui et Rey.

_ Ah ! fit cette dernière. Encore de la pâte de viande. Je n'arrête pas d'aller enquiquiner le cuisinier pour qu'il me fasse du vrai poulet mais rien à faire ! Enfin, étalé sur du pain, ça reste mangeable.

Pendant de longues minutes, elle mastiqua. Hux était persuadé qu'elle exagérait le bruitage à dessein, pour le forcer à venir se joindre à elle, poussé par la faim. Cela ne fonctionnerait pas.

Par contre, lorsqu'il l'entendit prendre une gorgée de quelque chose, il réalisa que sa langue commençait à coller à son palais. Il décida de l'ignorer et replongea son esprit dans les plans de l'oscillateur.

_ Vous n'allez pas manger votre repas ? fit Rey quelques minutes plus tard. Parce que si c'est pour gâcher, ça n'a aucun intérêt.

Bien sûr, il n'allait pas répondre à cela.

_ Sheev ? insista-t-elle. Bon, qui ne dit mot consent je suppose. Merci pour le second repas.

Et elle reprit ses bruits de mastication.

_ Vous savez, fit-elle la bouche pleine, apparemment je viens d'une planète où la nourriture était rare. Personnellement je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais Poe a cette théorie comme quoi mon corps s'en souvient et que c'est pour ça que je me jette sur la nourriture dès que possible. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas tort. Et puis il faut bien avouer que les repas pendant mes années d'apprentissage n'étaient pas non plus fantastiques.

Elle retomba ensuite dans le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle boive une nouvelle gorgée qui poussa Hux à avaler sa salive. Du moins le peu qu'il lui en restait.

Il savait que sa réaction était principalement psychologique, qu'il n'avait pas passé suffisamment de temps sans boire pour être réellement déshydraté. N'empêche que la perspective de ne pas boire une goutte pendant encore des heures était pénible. Alors il l'ignora.

« *** »

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il n'avait pas conscience de s'être assoupi et pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda où il se trouvait et pourquoi. Puis il nota sa gorge râpeuse et sa vessie pleine.

Il allait se redresser pour y remédier lorsqu'il se souvint de Rey. Il reposa la tête sur son mince oreiller.

_ Je suis encore là, chantonna Rey derrière lui. Et soyez le bienvenu dans le monde des vivants. Vous savez, dormir pour faire passer le temps, c'est un peu de la triche.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et tenta de retourner à ses plans de Starkiller. Peine perdue. Il avait trop soif et sa vessie était trop pleine pour qu'il parvienne à se concentrer.

Ne pas savoir l'heure qu'il était, ni même si Rey allait rester la nuit ou pas, était frustrant, presque angoissant.

Parce que malgré sa volonté de fer et ses belles paroles, Hux savait que les heures à venir allaient être longues et pénibles.

_ Vous savez que vous ronflez ? demanda Rey. C'est presque étonnant venant de quelqu'un aussi fin et délicat que vous.

Hux mâcha pour faire affluer le maximum de salive dans sa bouche et réhumidifier un peu sa langue. Oui, il savait qu'il ronflait. Plusieurs de ses amants le lui avaient déjà fait remarquer. C'était un point pour lequel il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Et puis, il passait presque toutes ses nuits seul. Ca n'avait donc pas vraiment d'importance.

Et il était peut-être fin mais il n'était en aucun cas délicat !

Ne pas répliquer à l'insulte était aussi extrêmement frustrant.

_ Bon alors Sheev, fit Rey au bout de plusieurs minutes, vous ne vous ennuyez pas ? Vous n'êtes pas engourdi ? Affamé ? Vous n'avez pas envie de faire pipi ? Ou de parler de votre grand projet ? Vous savez, quelque chose qui mettrait fin à cette situation absurde entre vous et moi.

Se heurtant une fois de plus au silence de Hux, elle poussa un long soupir.

_ Comme vous voulez… Mais je commence à comprendre pourquoi Ben vous apprécie autant. Vous êtes aussi casse-pieds l'un que l'autre. Dans des genres différents mais je suppose que vous tissez des liens autour de discussions sur des thèmes tels que comment pourrir la journée de ceux qui vous entourent.

Cela amusa presque Hux. Ce qu'évoquait Rey n'était pas complètement faux. Après tout, il écoutait souvent Ben critiquer soit Skywalker, soit Poe. Ils formaient effectivement des liens sur leur mépris des autres. Et Hux aurait souri s'il n'avait pas senti un début de migraine pointer derrière son œil gauche. Probablement un premier symptôme de sa déshydratation.

Il blâma le corps humain pour sa fragilité et son illogisme. Comment pouvait-il avoir aussi soif alors que sa vessie était pleine de liquide ! C'était absurde !

Il entendit ensuite Rey pianoter sur son datapad et se prépara à une nouvelle salve de questions. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il comprit qu'elle était en train de lire ou de jouer, bref, de passer elle aussi le temps à sa façon.

Hux, lui, n'avait à portée de main que les livres de Ben. Qu'il avait déjà lus. Et puis il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de Rey dessus. N'empêche que même le traité sur les épices aurait été une distraction bienvenue maintenant que son corps devenait douloureux.

« *** »

Hux avait recommencé à compter. Pour oublier la soif. Pour oublier la douleur dans sa tête et son bas-ventre. Et pour se donner une vague estimation du temps qui passait.

Environ deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son réveil et il savait que son repas du soir serait bientôt là. Et que si Rey ne sortait pas, il n'y toucherait pas. Son estomac se contracta et il se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

Sa faim était de toute façon minime. Sa soif était bien plus incommodante. Il ne parvenait même plus à produire de salive. Quant à sa vessie, elle menaçait de bientôt le lâcher et il songea avec horreur à ô combien cela serait humiliant.

Autant en fait que de se lever pour uriner avec Rey encore dans la pièce. En tant que soldat, il était habitué aux toilettes communes. Certaines avaient été mixtes dans des vaisseaux de petite taille ou sur le terrain. Mais Rey était beaucoup trop jeune pour qu'il se sente à l'aise à l'idée d'ouvrir son pantalon devant elle.

Il n'était certes pas le plus aimable des hommes mais il n'était pas un pervers.

Alors il se replongea dans les chiffres, respirant lentement pour contrôler autant que faire se peut les disfonctionnements de son anatomie.

Il réalisa au bout de quelques minutes que Rey aussi commençait à s'agiter sur sa chaise. Elle devait souffrir du même type de souci que lui. Cela le fit sourire mesquinement. Après tout, c'était son idée à elle que de s'imposer de la sorte. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'allait pas se mettre en tête d'utiliser ses toilettes. Il ne voulait pas qu'une jeune fille se déshabille dans son lieu d'intimité.

Le bruit de la trappe le tira de la torpeur dans laquelle il avait fini par doucement replonger. La douleur l'épuisait. Mais il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était bien de se faire malencontreusement dessus.

Sa soif était presque intolérable et son cerveau commençait à s'imaginer en détail comme il serait facile de se lever pour prendre une gorgée au robinet à quelques pas seulement de là. Il se figurait déjà l'eau fraiche coulant le long de sa gorge. Il la sentirait ruisseler sur sa bouche, sur sa langue.

Sa vessie se contracta brusquement et il se mordit les lèvres.

Le bruit des plateaux passés dans la pièce se fit entendre. Au pire, il avait encore une heure ou une heure et demie avant l'extinction des lumières.

Et il souhaitait vivement que sa théorie s'avère juste et que Rey sorte pour la nuit. Sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de lui.

_ Sheev ? fit-elle. Vous ne voulez toujours pas manger ?

Hux se retint de crier sa frustration et de l'envoyer paître en lui balançant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de manger. Qu'il avait juste envie de boire et de pisser, voire même faire les deux en même temps. Après tout, les toilettes étaient proches du lavabo et avec un effort, ce serait sans doute possible.

Mais il garda le silence.

Une petite partie de son cerveau se demanda pourquoi il s'imposait tout cela. Il repensa à la fuite face à la République lorsqu'il était enfant. Puis à Starkiller. Et enfin à Ben.

Cela lui apporta un bref réconfort.

Derrière lui, Rey avait recommencé à manger. Hux nota qu'elle évitait soigneusement de boire.

Puis elle rendit les plateaux et reprit son datapad

Hux aurait aimé retourner dans un état semi-comateux pour mettre fin à cette journée et à la douleur. Mais celle-ci le dominait tellement qu'il ne pouvait que rester là, à fixer le mur et parfois l'intérieur de ses paupières et à serrer les dents en espérant que cette situation serait bientôt terminée.

Rey se mit alors debout et Hux réalisa au bruit de ses pas qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Il contracta ses muscles. Il ne savait pas quoi attendre d'elle mais il n'allait pas se retourner pour la surveiller.

_ Sheev ? appela-t-elle. Je sens votre souffrance. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de subir tout cela. Vous pouvez juste me parler.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui et il crut frémir. Il réalisa alors qu'une fois de plus, son corps était paralysé.

_ Pardon pour cela, murmura Rey en tendant une main, mais je préfère m'assurer que vous n'allez pas me sauter dessus. Je vous avais prévenu Sheev. Etre borné ne marche pas avec moi. Je connais la patience. Je connais la ténacité. Et j'avais dit qu'en cas de non coopération, je vous enlèverai un à un vos privilèges.

Avec horreur, Hux la vit saisir le livre sur Dathomir posé soigneusement à côté de lui. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le défendre. Puis la main de Rey disparut.

_ Je suis désolée d'en arriver à ces extrémités Sheev, dit-elle dans son dos, mais vous ne me laissez vraiment pas le choix. Avez-vous désormais quelque chose à me dire ?

Elle lui laissa le temps de répondre.

_ A propos de votre grand projet ? insista-t-elle. Sur le programme des Stormtroopers ? ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes. Où allaient être envoyés les bataillons JB, KP et FN ?

Il serra les dents. Il voulait juste qu'elle parte. Il voulait juste être libre de ses mouvements, aussi limités soient-ils. Il voulait juste que la douleur cesse dans sa gorge, son crâne, son ventre.

Rey poussa un soupir déchirant. Un coup se fit entendre sur la porte.

_ Ils vont éteindre les lumières, commenta-t-elle. Il est temps pour moi de partir. J'espère que cette journée que nous avons passée ensemble vous aura fait réfléchir. Parce que je serai de retour demain. Et votre bien-être ne tiendra qu'à vous. Bonne nuit Sheev.

Hux retint le moindre son de soulagement jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière Rey et que les lumières s'éteignent juste après.

Malgré l'obscurité, il bondit de son lit. Il avait en tête le plan de sa cellule mais il manqua de tomber quand ses jambes engourdies le trahirent.

Il clopina le plus vite possible jusqu'aux toilettes, descendant son pantalon alors qu'il marchait encore. Il s'assit et céda enfin aux appels de son corps.

En même temps, il se pencha et tâtonna à la recherche du robinet. Il le trouva et le tourna. Le bruit de l'eau le fit frissonner de délice.

Il ne pouvait pas s'étirer et boire, réalisa-t-il. Alors il mouilla sa main et la porta à sa bouche, léchant les quelques gouttes qui s'y étaient accrochées.

Une fois soulagé, il ne prit même pas le temps de se nettoyer avant de se pencher en avant pour coller sa bouche à la sortie d'eau. Dans son enthousiasme il se cogna le front contre le rebord de l'évier mais à cet instant, c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis et la moindre de ses douleurs.

Il but longuement, sentant son estomac vide qui se remplissait et sa bouche qui reprenait enfin sa texture habituelle. Son mal de crâne diminua aussi de manière significative.

Lorsqu'il se jugea de nouveau fonctionnel, il fit un rapide brin de toilette et marcha longuement autour de la table pour faire circuler le sang dans son corps.

Puis il retourna au lit et cacha les deux livres rescapés sous son oreiller.

C'était aussi stupide qu'inutile mais cela le fit quand même se sentir mieux. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas les mettre sous son matelas. Il ne prendrait certainement pas le risque que Rey découvre le holobook de Ben.

Il repensa à la façon dont elle avait immobilisé son corps et serra les poings de rage. C'était injuste, ce pouvoir qu'elle avait par rapport à lui. Et ça le mettait tellement en colère.

Il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas tout de suite. Il avait faim, il était nerveux et son cerveau se demandait comment il allait tenir une autre journée de la sorte.

Grâce à son entraînement, se rappela-t-il. Parce qu'il croyait en sa cause. Parce qu'il avait besoin que Ben revienne.

Et puis il avait compris que le Général Organa ne soutenait pas la torture de prisonniers.

Ce qu'il se passait avec Rey n'était pas à proprement parlé de la torture. Elle ne lui faisait rien. Hux se l'imposait tout seul. Mais il était certain que s'il poussait les choses trop loin, la mère de Ben finirait par céder. Il lui fallait juste être patient et inflexible. Deux de ses habituelles qualités.

(… à suivre)


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou à tous! J'ai eu des réactions très contrastées sur Rey la semaine dernière! Certains l'ont aimée, d'autres beaucoup moins ^o^ Mais bon elle était d'après moi un élément narratif indispensable pour l'évolution de l'histoire. Et puis j'ai beau aimer Hux du plus profond de mon coeur (mais vraiment!), ça reste un gars pas super sympa qui tente de protéger une arme destinée à tuer des milliards de gens. Qu'il se fasse un peu secouer les puces n'est pas volé!_

 _Sinon, j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub! Pinky Huxy et moi-même organisons pour cette fin d'été un petit event de fanfics Kylux en français. Ca regroupe bien sûr écriture de fanfics ou, pour ceux qui préfèrent, traduction et même aide aux corrections. C'est ouvert à tous, même à ceux dont le français n'est pas la langue maternelle (d'où la présence de correcteurs pour vous aider si nécessaire). Si ça vous intéresse et que vous voulez jeter un petit coup d'oeil, c'est sur le Tumblr KyluxFFF. Et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit message!_

 _Sur ce je vous laisse et bonne lecture!_

"***"

La journée du lendemain se passa tel que Hux l'avait anticipée. Il s'était réveillé de nombreuses fois au cours de la nuit et en avait profité pour se vider la vessie et boire de manière raisonnable. Il souhaitait éviter autant que possible de revivre les douleurs de la veille. Il n'imaginait pas que sa prochaine confrontation avec Rey serait une partie de plaisir mais au moins cette fois serait-il préparé.

Il regrettait plus que tout de ne pas avoir l'heure. Car dans sa cellule en sous-sol, il lui était impossible de déterminer le temps qui passait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne savait donc pas, à chaque fois qu'il s'extirpait de son lit pour ses nouveaux rituels, à quel moment Rey était supposée arriver. Dans une heure ? Deux ? Voire même cinq ? Impossible de le dire. Et comme toujours lorsqu'il était dans l'incertitude, cela l'agaçait. Il était cependant certain qu'elle serait là dès le retour des lumières et il s'y préparait. La seule chose à laquelle il ne pouvait rien faire était la faim qui torturait de plus en plus son estomac.

Il ne s'imaginait cependant pas la Jedi lui laissant le répit du petit-déjeuner. C'est pourquoi il retournait soigneusement dans son lit après avoir vidé sa vessie et étanché sa soif.

Hux était réveillé lorsque les néons s'allumèrent et il avait à peine terminé de cligner des paupières pour habituer ses yeux à la soudaine clarté que le verrou claqua. Il serra les dents. Il en était certain !

Pendant que la porte s'ouvrait dans un grincement strident, Hux réajusta sa position sur le côté, face au mur. Il allait devoir la tenir toute la journée et il ne voulait pas se couper la circulation dans le bras ou la jambe dès le début.

_ Bonjour Sheev, le salua Rey en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Hux l'entendit qui déposait quelque chose sur la table et par l'odeur délicieuse de pain grillé et de fruits frais qui s'éleva, il comprit qu'elle avait apporté avec elle le petit-déjeuner.

_ Je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez au réveil, déclara-t-elle, j'ai donc vu en cuisine pour qu'ils nous préparent un petit assortiment. Il y aura forcément quelque chose à votre goût là-dedans.

L'estomac de Hux grommela et il maudit la faiblesse de son corps. Heureusement que son esprit était d'acier et malgré les odeurs appétissantes qui chatouillaient ses narines, il se retint de bouger.

_ Je vois que j'ai votre attention, lança Rey à qui le borborygme n'avait pas échappé.

Elle avait une voix joyeuse et enthousiaste qui irritait Hux au plus haut point. Ca et le fait qu'elle avait à dessein ramené des aliments odorants, lui qui habituellement ne recevait pour le petit-déjeuner qu'un porridge fade mais nourrissant et les bons jours un fruit frais. Le fruit frais avait été un luxe à côté de ce qui était servi à bord du Finalizer. De temps à autre, il recevait des fruits au sirop au goût écœurant mais en général, l'apport en vitamines des membres du personnel était assuré par des cachets donnés en même temps que les rations.

Hux ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé du pain frais.

_ Vous feriez mieux de venir pendant que c'est bien chaud, le tenta Rey.

Puis il entendit le bruit de ses dents croquant dans une croûte dure.

_ Hum ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous devriez venir goûter ça. C'est excellent !

Le ventre de Hux se contracta de nouveau mais il tint bon.

_ Allez, insista Rey. Vous n'avez rien mangé depuis hier matin. Vous pourriez juste venir vous assoir face à moi et grignoter un petit quelque chose. Promis, je ne vous parle même pas.

Hux ne céda pas et Rey soupira.

_ Ne faites pas votre mauvaise tête. Vous n'allez quand même pas vous laisser mourir de faim.

Le Général n'en avait nullement l'intention et il était de toute façon persuadé qu'Organa interviendrait avant que ce ne soit le cas.

_ Sheev… poussa-t-elle.

Face à son silence persistant, elle n'insista pas davantage et Hux continua avec fureur et détermination à l'écouter vider peu à peu le plateau. Sa bouche était pleine de salive. Il en profitait. Il savait que dans quelques heures, ce serait la soif qui viendrait le tarauder.

Rey rendit ensuite le plateau par la trappe et petit à petit, les odeurs qui torturaient doucement le nez et l'estomac de Hux se dissipèrent. Pas sa faim.

Rey retomba ensuite dans le silence. Comme la veille, elle passa du temps sur son datapad, lui lançant de temps à autre des questions plus ou moins anodines. Et Hux s'appliqua à l'ignorer du mieux possible.

Après qu'elle eut terminé son repas du midi pendant lequel elle lui avait proposé de discuter de choses futiles puisqu'il ne voulait pas aborder avec elle des points plus importants, Hux sentit sa vessie se manifester. Et sa langue commençait tout doucement à coller à son palais. Avec dépit, il réalisa que malgré ses précautions de la nuit, il allait revivre péniblement le même après-midi que la veille. Avec de surcroit une faim de plus en plus tenace.

Rey fut un peu plus incisive l'après-midi. Hux espérait qu'un peu de silence lui permettrait de somnoler et de faire passer le temps plus vite mais malheureusement, la Jedi ne cessait de lui poser des questions, d'interrompre ses pensées, ses calculs, tout ce qu'il avait adopté comme moyen d'occuper son esprit pendant ses longues heures d'attente.

Hux supposait qu'elle commençait à s'agacer de son comportement. Bien. Plus vite elle craquerait, plus vite ils lui ramèneraient Ben.

La voix de Rey était de plus en plus claquante. Ses questions de plus en plus précises. Elle laissa de côté les conversations de politesse pour se concentrer sur la carrière de Hux, les Stormtroopers et bien sûr son fameux grand projet, pour lequel il préférait encore mourir de faim, de soif ou noyé dans sa propre urine plutôt que de lui révéler quoi que ce soit.

Et c'est avec soulagement qu'il accueillit l'arrivée du repas du soir. Il ne comptait pas manger, ce pour quoi son estomac lui en voulait beaucoup, mais cela signifiait que le plus gros de la journée s'était écoulé et que Rey ne tarderait pas à le rendre à sa solitude. Même si les symptômes étaient légèrement moins douloureux que la veille, il avait quand même soif et mal au crâne, en plus de serrer les jambes de plus en plus fort pour contrôler sa vessie.

A son grand désarroi, la cuisine avait dû une fois de plus préparer un plat spécial pour Rey car l'odeur de viande était appétissante. Et Hux n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer un steak fumant et parfaitement cuit posé sur les assiettes plastique dans lesquelles on lui servait habituellement ses repas.

_ Allez Sheev, l'encouragea-t-elle. C'est votre dernière chance pour aujourd'hui. Arrêtez donc de vous imposer cela.

Hux aurait aimé pouvoir fermer ses narines comme il pouvait fermer les yeux. Car malgré sa soif, la salive avait envahi sa bouche. Il se délecta de la sensation humide et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il ne fit rien d'autre et bientôt il entendit les couverts de Rey qui claquaient sur le métal d'une vraie assiette.

On ne lui donnait jamais d'autres couverts qu'une cuillère en plastique pour manger sa nourriture déjà réduite à l'état de bouillie ou prédécoupée.

Il songea un instant à bondir pour s'emparer du couteau et s'en faire une arme contre Rey mais il doutait d'être assez rapide. Sans compter qu'il se savait diminué physiquement et sa jambe droite mal irriguée sous le poids de son propre corps risquait de céder avant qu'il n'ait pu même faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas.

Et puis à l'instar de Ben, Rey cachait peut-être un sabre laser sous les pans de sa tenue et Hux ne pourrait rien faire contre cela. Pas plus que contre la Force en fait. Rey avait prouvé qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un gros effort pour complètement immobiliser son corps. Après tout, elle l'avait déjà fait à deux reprises.

Hux se crispa légèrement.

Il était fort possible qu'elle recommence ce soir encore. Et Hux n'aurait aucun moyen de l'empêcher de récupérer les livres qu'il avait dissimulés sous son oreiller.

Le poids de sa tête ne suffirait probablement pas à dissuader Rey de les lui prendre.

Avec dans l'estomac une pointe d'angoisse accentuant la douleur de sa vessie et de ses intestins, il l'entendit terminer son repas. Puis, comme la veille, elle se leva, rendit le plateau et s'approcha de lui à pas mesurés.

Hux essaya de bouger un doigt et réalisa qu'il était de nouveau paralysé. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas lui envoyer au visage un flot d'insultes bien senties. Mais même cela, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire. Le silence. Et seulement le silence. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il garda les yeux clos avec insistance, même lorsqu'il la devina tout près de lui.

_ Vous êtes pire encore que ce que j'imaginais, grogna-t-elle.

Elle lui laissa le temps de répondre, ce que, bien sûr, il ne fit pas.

_ Malgré toute l'antipathie que vous m'inspirez et votre comportement insupportable, je ne souhaite pas vous voir mourir de faim, ajouta-t-elle.

Il l'entendit ensuite qui se collait à la couchette. Son matelas bougea légèrement. Il craignait qu'elle ne le touche. Il ne voulait pas de son contact.

_ Je vois que vous avez caché vos livres, commenta-t-elle d'un ton bougon. Mais vous savez, je vais les trouver.

Hux craignit un instant qu'elle ne commence ses recherches par le matelas et il voulut se redresser pour la repousser. Evidemment, son corps ne lui obéit pas. Et il sentit une once de soulagement quand finalement elle passa la main en premier sous l'oreiller.

_ Franchement Sheev, c'est la seule cachette que vous avez trouvé ? demanda-t-elle lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent une couverture de carton, la tête de Hux légèrement soulevée par les mouvements de sa main. Je vous pensais plus créatif.

Un raclement contre le tissu indiqua à Hux qu'elle avait récupéré une des volumes. Il serra les dents. Il aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux pour voir lequel elle avait pris. Mais ça aurait été lui céder. Feindre l'indifférence face à ses menaces était sa meilleure défense.

_ Je vous prends ça, conclut-elle, mais comme je n'ai pas envie de vous voir mourir de faim, je vous laisse ça.

Puis elle retourna vers la porte. Avant même qu'elle ne sorte, Hux ouvrit les yeux. La dernière phrase de Rey l'avait laissé perplexe. Il découvrit tout près de son oreiller une petite miche de pain et un fruit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se jeter dessus.

Même s'il pouvait de nouveau bouger son corps maintenant que Rey était sur le point de le quitter pour la nuit, il ne cèderait pas à son appât et ne se jetterait pas sur la nourriture comme un animal. Sa plus belle victoire serait de lui déposer ses présents sur la table pour qu'elle les découvre intact le lendemain matin.

Mais à peine la porte fut-elle refermée derrière la Jedi et les lumières éteintes que la main de Hux saisit le pain et qu'il croqua dedans à pleines dents. Il maudit sa faiblesse mais il avait tellement faim qu'il paraissait avoir perdu le contrôle de son propre corps.

A sa première bouchée, il manqua de s'étouffer avec la mie trop sèche. Il dut faire appel à toute sa force de volonté pour arrêter d'agir comme un animal paniqué. Il prit une grande inspiration et réorganisa ses pensées. Déjà, parer au plus pressé.

Il se rendit aux toilettes puis but longuement au robinet. Une fois ces besoins basiques assurés, il récupéra le pain et s'assit à table en soupirant.

Oui ça aurait été une belle victoire de ne pas y toucher. Mais maintenant qu'il avait cédé, il ne servirait à rien de s'arrêter. Et puis en toute objectivité, il savait qu'il devait conserver quelques forces s'il voulait tenir longtemps dans cette bataille de volonté contre Rey.

Alors il mangea le pain et croqua le fruit. Celui-ci contenait des pépins qu'il avala avec le reste. Il avait si faim qu'il aurait de toute façon avalé le noyau d'un abricot si c'était ce qu'on lui avait servi.

Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il était las mais se sentait tout de même un peu mieux qu'il ne l'avait été ces deux derniers jours. Le peu de nourriture qu'il venait d'ingérer lui avait fait du bien. Cela ne suffisait pas à le rassasier mais lui apporterait un peu de force et les moyens de tenir encore quelques temps.

Peut-être que Rey le nourrirait encore le lendemain soir. Si c'était le cas, ce petit jeu entre eux pouvait durer un sacré moment.

Il ignorait les motivations de celle-ci pour lui avoir laissé le pain et le fruit. Peut-être tentait-elle juste d'acheter sa sympathie. Peut-être était-ce juste un acte de gentillesse de sa part. Après tout, dans le cargo qui avait amené Hux jusqu'à la base rebelle, elle avait été celle qui lui avait donné de l'eau, même après qu'il eut cassé le nez de Poe. Elle avait un bon fond, songea Hux. Même si elle avait été plus sévère que Ben à son encontre. Elle ne souhaitait pas le torturer, elle ne lui voulait pas de mal. Elle voulait juste qu'il parle.

Et au final, c'était cette faiblesse qui la perdrait car désormais Hux savait que grâce à son aide, il pourrait aussi battre sa faim.

Il décida que si le lendemain elle lui laissait la même chose, il mangerait le pain mais garderait le fruit pour le matin, juste avant qu'elle ne vienne. Cela lui permettrait de tenir plus longtemps.

Par contre, il était un dernier point qu'il redoutait.

A tâtons, il quitta sa chaise et retourna à son lit. Il passa la main sous son oreiller et en tira son dernier livre. D'après le format, il devina que c'était le roman à l'eau de rose, le tout premier livre de Ben qu'il avait lu.

Cela signifiait donc que Rey lui avait confisqué le traité sur les épices. Hux eut un petit pincement au cœur. Le livre avait été pénible, ennuyeux et obsolète mais il avait certainement été son projectile favori. Il allait désormais devoir s'en passer.

Il serra contre lui son dernier ouvrage avant de le remettre là d'où il l'avait sorti. Rey allait le trouver et certainement le lui confisquer le lendemain. Mais il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'elle découvre le holobook. Il préférait encore sacrifier le roman.

Il retourna au lit, espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil ou un plan génial lui permettant de se tirer des griffes de la Résistance.

« *** »

Le lendemain matin, ce fut la lumière des néons qui le réveilla. Hux ne put retenir un juron. Il n'avait pu ni aller aux toilettes, ni boire depuis des heures.

Il sauta de son lit pour y remédier mais déjà le bruit du verrou se faisait entendre.

Sachant qu'il ne disposait que de quelques secondes à peine, il avala une gorgée d'eau avant de se rejeter sur son lit.

Ca n'était pas assez. Ca ne serait pas assez pour tenir toute la journée. Il savait qu'il allait rapidement souffrir de sa vessie qui était déjà bien présente.

Et quand Rey poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce, Hux avait le cœur qui battait fort et les paumes des mains couvertes de sueur.

Il les plaqua contre le matelas pour éviter de les lacérer du bout de ses ongles mal taillés.

« *** »

La journée avait été pire encore que ce qu'il avait vécu la première fois que Rey s'était imposée dans sa cellule. Hux avait compté chaque seconde, son esprit embrumé par la faim, la soif et le besoin de se soulager. Il en avait eu des sueurs froides et son t-shirt était collé à sa peau humide. Son crâne aussi n'avait cessé de le tourmenter.

Rey s'était à plusieurs reprises inquiétée pour lui, avait tenté de le convaincre de manger, de se lever, de lui parler, bref, de faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour qu'il cesse de souffrir, mais il n'avait pas cédé.

Cette petite victoire avait été le seul point positif de cette journée interminable. Ca, et le fait qu'une fois de plus, Rey lui avait laissé du pain et un fruit. Une pomme cette fois. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions de la veille d'économiser quelques heures ses réserves, Hux avait dévoré les deux, trognon inclus.

Il s'était aussi nettoyé comme il le pouvait dans le noir mais ses vêtements étaient de plus en plus sales. Aucune tenue propre ne lui avait été fourni depuis des jours et malgré ses efforts il sentait la sueur rance et s'écœurait lui-même. Plus que jamais il avait envie d'une douche.

C'est le cerveau toujours fiévreux et les membres tremblants qu'il retourna au lit.

Il glissa une main sous son oreiller. Il y faisait un peu plus frais. Mais il n'y avait plus de livre. Rey s'était emparée du dernier avant de quitter la cellule pour la nuit.

Désormais, il ne restait que le holobook, qu'il n'avait plus osé regarder depuis la disparition de Ben.

Pris d'un sursaut d'angoisse, il souleva le matelas et passa ses doigts sur la surface de métal qui lui servait de sommier. Il rencontra immédiatement le holobook et le carnet. Il souffla légèrement de les savoir là mais quelque chose au fond de son cerveau lui murmura que si Rey décidait de fouiller sa cellule, ce serait le premier endroit où elle regarderait.

Il savait que ce n'était probablement là qu'une vague de paranoïa créée par la fatigue et la faim. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre trop fort et le stress de lui serrer les tripes.

Alors, se mordant les lèvres au point d'y sentir le goût cuivré du sang, il tâta son lit à la recherche d'une meilleure cachette.

Sous ses vêtements n'était pas une option. Ils étaient fins et la forme du holobook se découperait contre son corps. S'allonger dessus ne servirait à rien non plus puisque Rey était capable de dominer son corps comme s'il n'était qu'une marionnette.

L'angoisse se transforma petit à petit en panique au fur à et mesure qu'il passait ses mains sur son lit à la recherche d'une cache ou de n'importe quoi lui permettant de dissimuler efficacement le holobook.

Au final, il se leva.

Il jeta à terre son oreiller et son mince drap et découvrit d'un geste brusque le matelas.

Les dents serrées, il en saisit le tissu et tira dessus pour le déchirer. Mais le matériau était conçu pour être solide et durer des années.

Hux insista et insista encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses ongles mal entretenus depuis son emprisonnement ne se prenne dans une maille et qu'il en arrache la moitié dans un geste nerveux.

Il jura, la douleur irradiant dans toute sa main. Il porta son doigt à ses lèvres et le suça quelques secondes, espérant amoindrir sa souffrance. Au moins ne saignait-il pas. Mais une partie de la peau fine normalement protégée par un ongle était désormais à vif.

Maudissant toujours son comportement absurde à voix basse, il se rendit au lavabo et fit couler l'eau froide sur son doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement engourdi. Ce n'était pas idéal mais toujours plus supportable que la douleur.

Puis il retourna à sa tâche, cette fois-ci utilisant ses dents en plus de ses mains.

Après de longues minutes d'effort, une partie du tissu céda. Hux agrandit l'ouverture et creusa dans la mince couche moelleuse jusqu'à avoir dégagé un espace suffisant pour y glisser le holobook, le carnet et son crayon.

Puis il replaça le drap sur le matelas pour dissimuler le trou. Enfin, récupérant son oreiller à terre, il se recoucha.

Il devinait un point dur sous son corps, là où se trouvait le holobook mais cela le rassurait de sentir sa présence aussi près de lui.

Alors effectivement, ce n'était pas la meilleure cachette mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Si Rey regardait sous son matelas, elle ne verrait rien. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse bouger Hux et défasse complètement son lit pour trouver des objets incriminants. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'irait pas jusqu'à ces extrémités.

Après cela, il parvint à s'endormir malgré la douleur sourde dans sa main.

« *** »

Le lendemain, Hux se réveilla avant que les néons ne soient allumés. Il ne savait pas dans combien de temps Rey serait là et il se sentait toujours fatigué et fiévreux. Son doigt abimé pulsait et il le porta une fois de plus à sa bouche pour le sucer. Cela ne fut pas d'une grande efficacité.

Alors il se leva.

Il ne voulait pas se rendormir. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse avoir de la même façon que la veille, quand Rey était arrivée avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'occuper de lui.

Il but, vida sa vessie, fit un brin de toilette et retourna se coucher. Il avait toujours aussi faim et espérait que ce soir, il serait un peu plus fort et capable de gérer intelligemment ses réserves. Il aurait apprécié ce matin d'avoir la pomme qu'il avait dévorée en même temps que le pain.

Comme toujours, Rey arriva pile au moment où les lumières revinrent. Hux était un peu plus serein que le dernier matin. Elle le salua comme à son habitude et déposa le petit déjeuner sur la table.

L'estomac de Hux grogna. Elle ne commenta pas. Elle reprit juste une conversation normale avant de l'assaillir de questions qui restèrent sans réponse une fois son repas achevé.

Et quand midi arriva, il fut satisfait de constater qu'il n'avait ni soif, ni besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Mais la faim était toujours présente, jouant sur son corps et son esprit.

Il se sentait plus nerveux encore que les autres jours. Et impatient. Très impatient. Il devait lutter fort pour ne pas se redresser et hurler à Rey de lui fiche la paix, que de toute façon il ne lui dirait jamais rien. Et il était également de plus en plus difficile de ne pas céder aux odeurs des plateaux repas de la Jedi. L'être humain n'était pas fait pour se laisser mourir de faim, surtout quand la nourriture était aussi proche. Les maigres portions que Rey lui laissait tous les soirs ne suffisaient pas à le sustenter.

Et puis il y avait aussi la présence du holobook qui le torturait. Il avait beau avoir amélioré sa cachette, il craignait quand même que Rey ne le découvre, maintenant qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à lui prendre. A plusieurs reprises, il se focalisa sur la douleur de son doigt pour arrêter d'y songer, dissimulé dans le matelas et sous son corps.

Et comme tous les après-midis, celui-ci passa à une lenteur interminable. Hux tenait grâce à son sale caractère mais il ignorait combien de temps encore sa haine de la Résistance et son désir de revoir Ben suffiraient à le motiver. Chaque minute était une lutte qui l'épuisait de plus en plus. Physiquement et mentalement.

Rey paraissait être dans le même état d'esprit que lui. Certes, elle ne souffrait ni de la faim, ni de la soif mais après qu'elle eut rendu le plateau repas du midi, elle ne cessa de le questionner, pendant des heures et des heures, parlant sans pause, l'empêchant de rentrer dans son monde intérieur et irritant ses nerfs un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle voulait des réponses à ses questions. Et vite.

En temps normal, Hux aurait trouvé ce changement d'attitude suspicieux. En l'état, il était incapable d'analyser correctement la situation. Il voulait juste qu'elle prenne fin.

Puis on passa le repas du soir par la trappe et Rey tenta une fois de plus de l'amener à la table par l'appât de la nourriture. Se heurtant à un nouveau refus, elle entamait son repas quand on frappa à la porte. Cela attira l'attention du cerveau fatigué de Hux. En temps normal, personne ne frappait à la porte.

Rey se leva et entrouvrit le battant de métal pour échanger quelques mots à voix basse avec le garde à l'extérieur. Hux eut beau tendre l'oreille, il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer quoi que ce soit de la conversation.

Puis Rey se tourna vers lui.

_ Je suis attendue ailleurs, annonça-t-elle. Je reviendrai plus tard.

Et sans tarder, elle sortit de la pièce.

Hux cligna des yeux quelques secondes, n'osant bouger. Il songea d'abord à un piège, comme si Rey allait soudain revenir à peine Hux redressé.

Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus il était tenté de se retourner. Rey mangeait lorsqu'elle avait été appelée. Et Hux n'avait pas entendu le bruit du plateau passant sous la trappe ou Rey le récupérant.

Sans compter que la délicieuse odeur de légumes cuits était toujours bien présente.

Hux n'avait jamais été un grand amoureux des légumes bouillis mais dans les conditions actuelles, à peu près n'importe quoi lui serait apparu comme appétissant.

Il se releva au ralenti, prêt à replonger sur son lit si jamais Rey décidait de revenir.

Comme il l'avait supposé, leurs repas étaient toujours présents sur la table.

Ses jambes tremblaient lorsqu'il se remit debout. Tout comme ses mains, réalisa-t-il en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Le plateau contenait deux bols de soupe, riches de légumes et de petits morceaux de viande. Ainsi que deux gros fruits orange, comme le premier que Rey avait laissé à Hux. Il y avait aussi une petite bouteille d'eau sur celui de la Jedi.

Surveillant toujours la porte, Hux s'assit, attrapa sa cuillère et vida son bol avec enthousiasme.

Il avait pour habitude de manger avec retenue et manière, comme son père le lui avait enseigné depuis l'enfance. Mais cette fois, il engouffra les cuillérées les unes après les autres, sentant le liquide ruisseler sur son menton pour retomber sur le plateau. Il termina même en buvant à même le bol.

Son estomac vide depuis si longtemps se contracta alors au point que Hux crut qu'il allait vomir.

Il se releva brusquement et se précipita vers les toilettes. Après une lutte de plusieurs minutes contre son corps, il eut le dessus et les spasmes cessèrent sans qu'il ne rende rien.

Il jura. Principalement contre lui-même. C'était de sa faute pour s'être ainsi jeté sur la nourriture alors qu'il n'avait quasiment rien mangé depuis des jours.

Il saisit alors son fruit et celui de Rey et les glissa dans le petit espace entre le matelas et le mur, pour plus tard. Il espérait juste que Rey ne viendrait pas les lui prendre. Ce serait vraiment mesquin de les récupérer alors qu'elle-même lui laissait de quoi manger depuis plusieurs soirs.

Il passa ensuite aux toilettes et but avec parcimonie pour ne pas agacer son estomac encore fragile.

Il vola aussi la bouteille d'eau de Rey et la cacha avec les fruits. Avoir un contenant pourrait s'avérer utile en bien des occasions.

Il se demanda longuement quelle urgence avait pu éloigner ainsi la Jedi sans même qu'elle ne termine son repas. Hux avait brièvement espéré que le Premier Ordre était là pour venir le chercher mais il n'entendait pas un bruit. S'il y avait eu une attaque, il aurait dû percevoir les explosions, même depuis sa position sous terre.

Il fit ensuite quelques pas dans sa cellule pour détendre son corps. Il était toujours fébrile mais n'avait plus fait d'exercices depuis des jours et malgré sa fatigue, il se sentait le besoin de bouger.

Ses yeux ne cessaient cependant de revenir au bol de soupe à moitié vide abandonné par Rey. Et au bout de quelques minutes, il craqua. Il reprit place à table et attaqua les restes. Il prit garde cette fois-ci à manger lentement et son corps excepta ce nouvel apport avec plus de facilité.

Il en arrivait à peine au bout quand la trappe s'ouvrit. Il sursauta, s'attendant presque à entendre la voix de Rey, se moquant de sa faiblesse, mais ce n'était que le garde qui souhaitait récupérer le plateau.

Hux le lui glissa. Il n'avait de toute façon aucun intérêt à le conserver maintenant qu'il était vide. Puis il soupira. Il savait que l'extinction des lumières était pour bientôt. Il supposait qu'il ne reverrait plus Rey pour ce soir. Peu importait. Il avait mangé, il avait bu, il s'était constitué de maigres réserves, il était prêt à continuer ce petit jeu pour longtemps. Rey allait regretter de lui avoir laissé un tel avantage ce soir !

A défaut d'avoir autre chose à faire, il retourna sur son lit pour planifier la façon dont il allait gérer ses prochaines journées. Il n'avait que deux fruits dont il ne savait pas s'ils allaient s'abimer vite ou pas. Il supposa qu'il pourrait en manger un le lendemain matin en guise de petit déjeuner et garder l'autre au cas où. S'il voyait qu'il commençait à pourrir, il pourrait toujours le consommer à ce moment-là.

Il roula des yeux quand derrière lui le verrou tourna de nouveau. Lui qui pensait avoir la paix, voilà que Rey revenait lui casser les pieds et les oreilles une dernière fois. Il voulait juste qu'elle reparte vite. Et qu'elle ne lui prenne pas ses fruits. Et qu'elle ne procède pas à la fouille de sa cellule pour le punir d'avoir volé son repas. Et surtout, surtout, qu'elle ne trouve pas le holobook.

Hux l'entendit entrer dans un bruissement de tissus.

_ Hey, fit la voix grave de Ben.

Hux se figea, comme si son corps était de nouveau entravé par la Force. Ses mains se serrèrent sur le tissu du drap. Il devait avoir rêvé. Ou alors son cerveau épuisé commençait à lui faire entendre ce qu'il voulait.

_ Hux ? appela de nouveau Ben derrière lui, un peu timidement.

Hux se redressa si vite que sa tête tourna et qu'il manqua de tomber du lit.

Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Ben était là, debout, une main sur le dossier de la chaise où habituellement il prenait place et que Rey avait souillée de sa présence ces quelques derniers jours.

Il observait Hux avec un léger sourire sur son visage toujours glabre. Jamais Hux n'avait été aussi soulagé de voir quelqu'un et sa gorge se serra. Il avait aussi la terrible envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de le presser contre son corps pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas une illusion.

A la place, il refusa de céder à ses émotions et se contenta de se mettre debout pour avancer vers le Jedi, les sourcils froncés.

_ Où étiez-vous bougre de crétin ! cracha-t-il. J'ai presque cru que vous étiez mort !

Ben ouvrit de grands yeux surpris face à cet accueil virulent. Puis son visage se durcit.

_ J'étais en mission avec mon oncle, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Et bonjour Hux, c'est un plaisir de revoir votre visage rayonnant.

Hux prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha de Ben. Il savait qu'il s'agissait du Jedi et que ce n'était pas son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Mais son cerveau le poussa quand même à le scruter de près. Même s'il ne le toucha pas. Ben observa son manège en silence pendant quelques instants puis son expression se fit plus douce, presque inquiète.

_ Vous auriez pu prévenir, grogna Hux avant de reculer d'un pas pour laisser le Jedi respirer un peu.

_ On est venu me chercher en urgence, expliqua Ben. J'ai demandé à Rey de vous dire que je serai de retour dans quelques jours. Elle ne l'a pas fait ?

Hux secoua la tête. Rey lui avait dit bien des choses mais certainement pas cela. Le premier jour, elle avait refusé de répondre aux questions de Hux au sujet de Ben.

_ La petite peste ! souffla ce dernier. Je vais la… Vous l'avez vue au moins ? demanda-t-il alors.

Hux opina et s'assit sur le rebord de la table. C'était une habitude dont il avait horreur. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'éloigner de Ben pour rejoindre sa chaise ou son lit.

_ Elle est venue m'interroger, murmura-t-il.

_ Et comment ça s'est passé ?

Hux haussa les épaules.

_ Mal, admit-il. Je n'ai rien voulu lui dire et elle m'a pris mes livres.

Ben souffla et fit quelques pas, les mains sur les hanches. Hux voyait la colère qui montait en lui. Il eut presque envie de lui raconter en détail les visites de Rey et la façon dont il avait refusé de se nourrir. Cela ferait exploser Ben et Hux était presque certain qu'il irait passer à Rey le savon du siècle. Mais aussi tentante que soit cette perspective, Hux voulait garder Ben le plus longtemps possible à ses côtés et le voir tempêter hors de la pièce était la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

Le Jedi se tourna brusquement vers lui et l'observa de nouveau. Hux eut soudain conscience de ses vêtements odorants, de sa barbe peut-être encore humide de soupe et de sa chevelure en désordre.

_ Vous avez mauvaise mine, constata Ben avec humeur. Et on dirait que vous avez maigri.

Il attrapa le bras de Hux sans douceur. Puis, il étudia sa main, depuis la paume lacérée jusqu'au doigt à l'ongle quasiment manquant.

_ Hux…

_ Le doigt était un accident, murmura-t-il, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer le reste de ses blessures aussi facilement.

Ben avait désormais l'air peiné et il caressa du pouce le poignet de Hux avant de le relâcher. Le Général en sentit les répercussions jusqu'à son épaule et son cœur, qui se contracta.

_ Ca a été si terrible que cela ? demanda le Jedi.

Hux aurait voulu dire à Ben à quel point il lui avait manqué. Et à quel point il avait tout enduré pour forcer son retour. Et qu'il avait pensé que Ben ne voulait plus le voir à cause de leur dernière dispute et des mots de Hux. Mais étrangement, Ben ne paraissait pas lui en vouloir et Hux avait peur d'évoquer à nouveau le sujet.

_ Elle m'a pris mes livres, répéta-t-il simplement en détournant les yeux.

_ Vous aviez fini de les lire, lui rappela Ben. Et vous ne les aimiez de toute façon pas.

Hux haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas avouer qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour les ouvrages, non pas pour leur contenu mais pour ce qu'ils représentaient.

_ Je n'avais pas terminé le dernier, mentit-il. Celui avec le gamin et le sabre sur la couverture. J'aimerais le récupérer.

Et puis surtout, le livre avait toutes les annotions de Ben que Hux aimait relire de temps à autre, espérant qu'elles lui ouvriraient une nouvelle perspective sur le Jedi.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, lui promit Ben.

_ Merci.

Le silence retomba entre eux et Hux craignit que Ben n'en profite pour s'éclipser. Alors il se força à faire la conversation, même si c'était insipide, juste pour garder Ben encore un peu à ses côtés. Comme si sa présence allait faire s'effacer les souffrances des derniers jours.

_ Vous êtes revenu il y a longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

Ben baissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Ses joues étaient roses. Finalement, il releva la tête et sourit à Hux.

_ Il y a quelques minutes à peine, admit-il. J'ai fait un rapide rapport à ma mère puis je suis venu directement. Ils vont bientôt éteindre les lumières et je voulais voir comment vous alliez avant.

La réponse flatta Hux mais ne le surprit pas. Malgré leurs incessantes disputes, il avait conscience du fait qu'il était devenu le refuge de Ben comme Ben était le sien.

_ Je suis désolé, fit-il alors avant qu'il n'ait pu le retenir.

Ben arqua les sourcils. Visiblement, à l'instar de Hux qui maudit sa trop grande bouche, il était surpris par cette déclaration.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il de façon suspicieuse.

Hux soupira.

_ Pour ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois, fit-il en regardant le mur au-dessus de l'épaule de Ben. C'était maladroit, cruel et inapproprié de ma part.

Ben avait la tête penchée et les yeux fixés sur Hux. Au point que ce dernier s'en sentit embarrassé et regretta d'avoir mis le sujet sur le tapis.

_ Vous avez cru que je ne venais plus vous voir à cause de cela, murmura Ben, incrédule, comme si la réalisation venait de brusquement le frapper.

Hux ne nia pas.

_ Vous aviez raison, reprit Ben.

Et Hux crut l'espace d'un instant que le Jedi évoquait le fait qu'il appartenait plus à l'Ordre qu'à la Résistance. La suite de ses propos démentit cette interprétation.

_ C'était maladroit, cruel et inapproprié, termina-t-il. Je vous en ai voulu sur le coup. Beaucoup. Et j'ai presque été heureux de devoir partir quelques jours. Mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis. Je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps à méditer, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Et je ne vous en veux plus pour cela.

Ce simple aveu fit se détendre tout le corps de Hux et il se sentit presque bien pour la première fois depuis des jours. Oublié la lutte de volonté contre Rey et les privations. Ben ne lui en voulait pas. Et il était venu lui rendre visite dès son retour. Les choses revenaient enfin à la normale. Enfin à la normale pour sa situation actuelle. Elles ne seraient vraiment optimales que lorsqu'il retournerait sur le Finalizer en compagnie du Jedi.

_ Et j'en suis venu à une conclusion, ajouta Ben.

_ Qui est ?

_ Que vous aviez tort.

Hux renifla. Il n'avait jamais tort. Ou très rarement. Mais il n'avait pas envie de reprendre Ben. Pas maintenant.

_ Je sais que c'est difficile à admettre pour vous, fit le Jedi. Vous paraissez toujours si sûr de vous. Mais vous avez tort. Je suis à ma place ici. Et vous finirez par le réaliser.

Hux voyait plutôt dans la déclaration de Ben un moyen de se rassurer. Il n'allait pas le contredire. Il allait juste le pousser dans la bonne direction, lentement, petit à petit, avec plus de subtilité qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Et au bout du compte, Ben finirait par comprendre qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début.

Un coup frappé à la porte les fit sursauter tous les deux.

_ Quoi ? aboya Ben.

_ Extinction des feux dans cinq minutes ! cria le garde.

Ben secoua la tête. Hux eut envie d'arrêter le temps.

_ Je vais devoir y aller, fit le Jedi.

Et Hux retint sa main de saisir sa large manche. Ca aurait été puéril et faible.

_ Mais avant, lui dit Ben avec un sourire en coin, j'ai des petites choses pour vous.

Hux avait la tête qui tournait légèrement depuis que le garde avait annoncé l'extinction des feux et qu'il avait compris que Ben allait le laisser de nouveau, même si ce n'était que pour la nuit. Mais les paroles et l'expression de Ben attirèrent son attention.

_ Ce n'est pas grand-chose, expliqua ce dernier en fouillant sous son grand peignoir brun pour en extraire un sac attaché à sa ceiture, mais j'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous faire plaisir.

Il ouvrit le sac et en sortit une petite pile de livres qu'il posa sur la table. A vue de nez, il y avait quatre ou cinq nouveaux ouvrages dans la pièce. Des petits volumes aux couvertures de carton. Une vraie richesse pour Hux.

_ J'ai dégoté ça dans une vieille boutique, lui dit Ben l'air satisfait de la réaction du Général. J'ai pris tout ce que je pouvais et qui correspondait aux critères imposés par ma mère. Il ne doit pas y avoir que des chefs-d'œuvre mais j'espère que vous allez trouver au moins un volume qui vous plaira.

Hux avait la gorge trop serrée pour répondre immédiatement. Il hocha la tête avant de bredouiller un merci qu'il aurait voulu plus franc. Ses doigts caressèrent la première couverture même s'il ne savait pas du tout de quoi il s'agissait.

_ Et cette fois-ci, je vous promets que je ne laisserai pas Rey vous les prendre !

Hux se figea.

_ Elle va revenir ? demanda-t-il avec angoisse.

Sa réaction parut peiner Ben. Le mettre en colère aussi.

_ Non, affirma-t-il. Maintenant que je suis de retour, il n'y a que moi qui viendrai vous voir.

Hux souffla.

_ Vous ne lui avez rien dit ? s'assura Ben. Sur vous ou… sur le sabre, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non.

Ben se détendit.

_ Bien. Quand vous vous êtes excusé tout à l'heure, j'ai presque cru que c'était à cause de cela.

_ Je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! se braqua Hux.

Ben lui sourit et Hux lui répondit. Mais ils savaient tous deux que pour ce soir, leur temps ensemble était presque écoulé.

_ Et j'ai aussi… reprit alors précipitamment Ben.

Il attrapa ensuite un petit sac brun en papier et Hux se demanda une fois de plus combien de poches secrètes comportait la tenue idiote des Jedis.

_ Vous m'avez dit aimer les sucreries alors voilà. Il a deux jours mais… Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

La familiarité du geste avait l'air de le gêner et il avait de nouveau rougi. Hux saisit le sachet avec une certaine perplexité. A l'intérieur, il trouva un muffin avec dessus des pépites de chocolat. Cela le toucha plus encore que la petite pile de livres.

_ Ben…

Le garde frappa à la porte et Ben se redressa, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il chercha encore le regard de Hux.

_ Je vais devoir y aller, murmura-t-il sans pour autant prendre la peine de bouger.

_ Oui.

_ Je euh… Je vous vois demain. Je… j'ai ramené autre chose. Je vous montrerai.

Une nouvelle fois Hux fut pris de l'envie d'avouer à quel point Ben lui avait manqué et le soulagement qui était désormais le sien. Il serra contre sa poitrine le sac contenant le muffin, espérant que cela suffirait à transmettre sa gratitude.

Ben leva la main et la fit glisser le long du bras de Hux. Le geste était maladroit, hésitant mais bienvenu. Il s'attarda sur le doigt blessé.

_ Prenez bien soin de vous Hux, fit-il en fixant ses pieds.

_ A demain Ben.

Ben recula sans tourner le dos à Hux, comme pour le garder le plus longtemps possible dans son champ de vision.

Quand il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, les lumières s'éteignirent. Hux resta quelques secondes dans le noir à serrer le sac du muffin. Puis il rejoignit son lit où il s'assit.

Il avait mangé, il avait bu, il avait vidé sa vessie et Ben était revenu. C'était bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait espéré ces derniers jours.

Les doigts tremblants, il sortit le muffin et le porta à ses lèvres. Il était légèrement sec. Ca n'avait aucune importance. C'était ce que Hux avait mangé de meilleur de sa vie. Il en savoura chaque bouchée, se moquant des miettes qui tombaient sur son matelas. Ben était là, le reste ne comptait plus.

(à suivre…)


	10. Chapter 10

_Yoho à tous! Sérieusement j'ai rarement eu autant de commentaires sur une fic que cette dernière semaine et je vous en remercie tous! Je vous réponds dès que possible (et ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre, vraiment, je vous fais le plus gros des hugs et je conserve précieusement chacun de vos mots dans un coin de mon cerveau. Ils sont ma principale motivation). Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'autant de gens accrochent à cette plus si petite histoire car je me suis vraiment attachée à cette version de ces deux personnages. Donc merci à tous!_

 _Sinon l'adorable ottenebrare m'a fait un adorable fanart du chapitre précédent! A voir sur son Tumblr ici :_  
 _ottenebrare . tumblr . -com- /post/148474940668/i-had-a-couple-minutes-before-class-tonight-so_  
 _(faut enlever les espaces et les tirets du "com" car ffnet n'aime pas les liens!)_

 _Bon allez, j'arrête de causer et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

"***"

Hux se réveilla une fois de plus avant le retour de la lumière. Son cerveau fut immédiatement en alerte. Il devait être prêt avant que les néons ne s'illuminent et que Rey ne débarque !

Puis il se rappela que Ben était revenu. Enfin. Même si brièvement.

Hux avait des preuves tangibles de ce retour. S'il tendait la main, il sentirait probablement les miettes du muffin qu'il avait dévoré la veille. Et sur la table, il trouverait les nouveaux livres que le Jedi avait ramenés pour lui.

Cela aurait dû lui suffire. Pourtant, il eut le besoin irrépressible de se lever pour chercher à tâtons les ouvrages restés là où il les avait déposés.

Il soupira lorsqu'il les eut en main et les serra contre lui. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps avant l'extinction des feux la veille de regarder de quoi il s'agissait. Il le ferait dès qu'il lui serait possible aujourd'hui.

Par mesure de précaution, il vida sa vessie, but un peu d'eau et mangea un fruit. Puis il dissimula ses nouveaux livres sous son matelas. C'était grotesque et démontrait une fébrilité indigne de lui mais pour le moment, il ne se sentait pas le courage de maîtriser la paranoïa qu'avait éveillée ses rencontres avec Rey. Quand il serait certain de ne plus voir que Ben, là oui, il les ressortirait. En attendant, un peu de prudence ne pouvait pas le desservir.

Lorsqu'au-dessus de lui les tubes s'éclairèrent, il était retourné au lit. Il attendit quelques minutes mais le bruit du verrou ne se fit pas entendre. C'était plutôt bon signe.

Alors il se leva et fit sans conviction ses exercices, l'oreille tendue vers la porte à la recherche du moindre signe de présence humaine. Celle-ci se manifesta par l'apparition d'un plateau contenant son petit-déjeuner. Pas de pain grillé ou de fruits frais pour lui ce matin. Simplement l'habituel porridge.

Mais il y avait aussi une tenue et des draps propres, ce qui était à cet instant presque aussi important. Il n'en pouvait plus de son odeur rance et de la sensation collante du tissu sur sa peau.

En général, Hux prenait le temps de se laver avant de déjeuner. Il fit cette fois-ci l'inverse, peu désireux de laisser passer l'occasion de se nourrir. Il n'avait aucune raison de douter du retour de Ben et pourtant…

Une fois le plateau vide, il se lava soigneusement, se brossa les dents et arrangea ses mèches comme il le pouvait. Il allait devoir demander de nouveau le rasoir à Ben, à l'occasion. Et une coupe de cheveux serait également la bienvenue. Hux doutait de l'obtenir. Il pouvait toujours essayer….

Il changea ses draps et les joignit au plateau et à ses vêtements sales lorsque la trappe s'ouvrit. Puis il resta debout, près de la porte, quelques secondes, le temps de se demander à quoi il allait occuper sa matinée. Les dernières journées avaient été vides de sens et il devait désormais réapprendre à organiser son temps. Il espérait que Ben serait rapidement là. Dans le doute, il opta pour la lecture. Autant découvrir ses nouveaux trésors.

Mais il avait à peine rejoint son lit pour tirer les volumes de leur cachette que le verrou claqua. Il se figea brièvement puis reprit sa pose habituelle, dos à la porte, yeux sur le mur.

_ Hux ! fit Ben en entrant dans la cellule.

Son ton était rude et nerveux et le Général se demanda s'il avait fait quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu agacer le Jedi. C'était une situation assez habituelle entre eux, sauf que cette fois, Hux ne voyait pas comment depuis hier soir il aurait pu tomber hors des bonnes grâces de Ben. Il n'avait pas bougé, rien dit, rien fait.

Il se retourna lentement et découvrit l'habituelle scène de Ben arpentant le petit espace de ses grandes enjambées. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa moue boudeuse. Mais sa colère ne paraissait pas dirigée contre Hux. Du moins pour le moment.

Prudemment, celui-ci se remit debout et s'approcha du Jedi.

_ Ben ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

Ben le regarda enfin et stoppa tout mouvement. Hux comprit qu'il luttait fort pour ne pas de nouveau céder à une crise de colère.

_ Non, grogna-t-il. Non. Tout ne va pas bien.

Il serra deux ou trois fois de suite les poings et souffla.

_ Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer, ajouta-t-il, la mâchoire si crispée que Hux avait presque du mal à le comprendre.

Puis il fouilla de nouveau dans son peignoir.

_ Je commence par le positif, commenta-t-il, même si son expression n'avait rien de joyeuse.

Il sortit de ses larges poches intérieures les livres que Rey avait confisqués à Hux.

_ J'ai récupéré ça pour vous, dit-il en les lui tendant. Normalement ils y sont tous.

Hux se sentit sourire malgré l'humeur sombre de Ben. Il prit les livres et en observa les couvertures, les unes après les autres. Ils étaient tous là, depuis le roman favori du jeune Ben jusqu'au traité sur les épices qui avait tant de fois rencontré les murs de sa cellule.

_ Merci, souffla-t-il en reposant à contrecœur les livres.

Les garder entre ses mains aurait été stupide, un signe de faiblesse. Il en montrait déjà trop à Ben. Ce dernier observa la table, d'une mine un peu perplexe.

_ Où sont les livres que je vous ai ramenés hier soir ? fit-il. Je suis quasiment sûr de vous les avoir donnés.

Hux se trouva ridicule. Mais il ne voulait pas mentir à Ben. Pas là-dessus en tout cas.

_ Je les ai cachés, admit-il du bout des lèvres.

Ben resta longuement silencieux. Hux savait son regard posé sur lui. Il sentait les mouvements hésitants du Jedi. Sa main ne cessait de se lever de quelques centimètres pour mieux retomber le long de son corps, dans un geste de réconfort avorté.

_ Vous aviez peur que Rey ne revienne.

_ Je n'avais pas peur, se braqua Hux. Mais quelques précautions ne font jamais de mal.

_ Maintenant que je suis là, reprit Ben avec détermination, je vous assure que plus jamais elle ne remettra les pieds dans cette cellule.

_ Merci Ben, répondit Hux avec un sourire.

La fougue du Jedi le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu.

_ Puisque vous avez récupéré les livres, poursuivit-il, je suppose que vous l'avez vue ?

Ben soupira puis hocha la tête. Il s'appuya contre la table et Hux l'imita. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne paraissait vouloir mettre de distance inutile entre eux.

_ J'ai passé ma matinée à crier, commença Ben.

Et Hux réalisa alors que sa voix grave était légèrement voilée, comme il l'avait déjà remarqué après la crise de colère qu'il avait eue dans sa cellule.

_ Sur Rey ? fit Hux avec un amusement non contenu.

_ Sur Rey, sur ma mère, sur mon oncle.

Ben leva une main comme si cela englobait encore bien plus de gens.

Hux tourna la tête vers lui et observa son profil. Ben paraissait fatigué. Mais motivé par sa rage.

Il n'aurait pas dû se mettre à ses côtés. Tout ce que Hux désirait à présent c'était le toucher. Lui passer une main sur le bras en guise de réconfort, comme Ben le lui avait fait la veille. Voire même poser sa paume sur son épaule pour la serrer. Ou bien glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux en une tentante caresse.

Il se détacha de la table et d'une démarche raide, fit le tour pour rejoindre sa chaise. C'était plus raisonnable. Ben le suivit du regard et s'assit finalement face à lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Hux lorsqu'il comprit que Ben avait du mal à organiser son récit.

Le Jedi se passa les mains sur le visage et souffla longuement pour contenir son humeur.

_ Je crois qu'ils se sont tous fichus de moi, grogna-t-il.

_ Dans quel sens ?

Ben retomba contre son dossier et croisa les bras. Hux sentait sous la table ses longues jambes qui tressautaient. Il supposait que d'un moment à l'autre, Ben pouvait exploser.

_ Je n'ai pas les détails, expliqua celui-ci, mais une bataille a éclaté entre la Résistance et le Premier Ordre sur K812. Grâce à vos informations, nos X-wings étaient en embuscade et ont pu repousser les assaillants avant qu'aucun enfant ne soit pris. C'est une belle victoire pour nous.

Hux se mordit les joues pour dissimuler son désarroi. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Son pari premier avait été que l'attaque était déjà passée. Puisque Ben ne paraissait même pas vouloir faire semblant de lui cacher quoique ce soit, il le questionna.

_ Il y a eu des pertes ?

_ De notre côté, aucune. Du vôtre… Je ne sais pas trop. Mais il y a eu des prisonniers. Enfin…

Il parut hésiter.

_ Ben… l'encouragea Hux.

Ben se pencha vers lui, les mains croisées et les coudes sur la table.

_ Nous avons récupéré un nouvel informateur, avoua-t-il, parlant, comme toujours lors de ses confessions, à voix basse, même si nul ne pouvait les entendre.

_ Comment ça ?

_ C'est ça qui me rend le plus furieux, gronda-t-il, son regard soudain plus sombre. D'après ce que j'ai compris, pendant la bataille, un Stormtrooper s'est rendu. Il a dit à Poe qu'il souhaitait quitter le Premier Ordre, rejoindre la Résistance et qu'il leur dirait tout ce qu'il savait.

_ C'est impossible, le coupa Hux avec vigueur.

_ C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, contra Ben.

_ C'est impossible, répéta Hux. Les Stormtroopers sont conditionnés depuis l'enfance à obéir et à servir sous les…

_ Et bien apparemment celui-là a réussi à déjouer vos lavages de cerveau et vos manipulations car il…

_ Non ! l'interrompit le Général. Je supervise personnellement le programme des Stormtroopers et je peux vous assurer…

_ Voilà ! Voilà ! s'écria Ben en tendant un doigt vers lui. Exactement ce que je vous disais hier. Votre trop grande confiance en vous va vous perdre ! Vous aviez tort lorsque vous avez tenté de m'analyser tout comme vous avez tort maintenant !

_ Je… commença à protester Hux avant de se taire.

Il était sûr de lui concernant Ben. Après, il était vrai qu'il y avait parfois des défaillances chez les Stormtroopers. Mais elles étaient rapidement repérées et corrigées. Apparemment, en son absence, la surveillance avait laissé à désirer. Pourtant, Hux était certain que le Capitaine Phasma remplissait son devoir brillamment, comme toujours. Lorsqu'il serait de retour sur le Finalizer, il faudrait qu'ils analysent ensemble les causes et les origines de cet échec.

_ Vous quoi ? le nargua Ben.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer, grommela Hux, les poings serrés sur la table.

Il était déjà frustrant d'être enfermé ici alors que la construction de Starkiller battait son plein, c'était encore pire maintenant qu'il savait que son second grand projet avait aussi des failles.

_ Je ne peux pas vous dire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai pas vu le prisonnier. Mais il s'est rendu à Poe qui a décidé de le ramener ici pour l'interroger. Et comme par hasard, à ce moment là, mon oncle a besoin de moi.

_ Vous pensez qu'il y a une corrélation ?

Ben secoua la tête en se mordant les lèvres.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je le soupçonne. Mais évidemment, personne ne veut rien me dire. Et pourtant, ça n'a pas été faute de les harceler, vous pouvez me croire.

_ Rey m'a posé des questions sur le programme des Stormtroopers. Et elle était au courant de certains mouvements de troupes à venir.

Ben frappa du poing sur la table.

_ Je le savais ! s'écria-t-il.

_ Vous pensez qu'on vous a éloigné pour lui laisser le champ libre ?

_ C'est ce que je crains. Il y a… euh…

Ses joues rosirent mais il poursuivit d'un ton résolu.

_ Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi je passe trop de temps avec vous. Que je suis trop coulant avec vous. J'ai déjà plaidé ma cause en arguant que ma méthode donnait des résultats mais je pense qu'ils ont voulu vous mettre la pression avec les nouvelles informations fournies par le traître. Et ils ont cru que Rey serait plus efficace que moi en ce domaine.

Ben perçut le sourire sur le visage de Hux et leva un sourcil.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

_ Vous l'avez appelé le traître, fit-il remarquer. J'aime bien.

Ben haussa les épaules.

_ C'est ce qu'il est. Un traître au Premier Ordre.

Cela fit battre un peu plus fort le cœur de Hux. Même si la terminologie utilisée par Ben était assez neutre, Hux avait l'impression de l'avoir eu brièvement de son côté de la guerre, comme il le désirait tant.

_ En tout cas, fit-il en maîtrisant sa voix, si tel était leur plan, ça a été un échec total. Je n'ai rien dit à Rey.

Ben ricana.

_ C'est bien ce que j'avais compris. Lorsque je l'ai confrontée ce matin en lui demandant pourquoi elle ne vous avait pas prévenu de mon absence, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait le faire mais que vous vous étiez montré tellement désagréable qu'elle avait estimé que vous ne le méritiez pas.

Hux prit une mine offusquée.

_ Moi ? Désagréable ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas cru un instant à ces calomnies !

Ben eut pour la première fois de la matinée un vrai sourire qui plissa ses yeux et creusa ses fossettes.

_ Vous ? Allons voyons, je suis certain que vous avez été un vrai gentleman.

_ Toujours, appuya Hux avant de laisser son sourire retomber. En tout cas, je ne veux plus d'elle dans ma cellule.

_ Elle ne viendra plus, confirma Ben. J'ai donné de la voix pour cela.

Hux le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

_ Vous savez ce que le traître a pu dire d'autre ? poursuivit-il.

A priori s'il était un Stormtrooper, il ne devait pas avoir d'informations vraiment sensibles mais Hux ne présumait plus de rien.

_ Je ne sais pas non. Je tenterai de voir avec Poe, éventuellement.

Hux était soufflé par le fait que Ben n'essayait même pas de le rediriger ou d'éviter ses questions. Il offrait même de se renseigner pour lui. Comme si leur séparation et leurs retrouvailles avaient fait tomber ses dernières réserves.

_ Rey ne vous a parlé que des mouvements de troupes ? termina Ben.

Hux approuva. Rey n'avait rien su de Starkiller. Juste que certains bataillons devaient être réaffectés. Et que ça représentait beaucoup de monde.

_ Oui. Elle a évoqué trois garnisons qui devaient être déplacées. Le traître devait venir de l'une d'elles. Mais heureusement leurs ordres de mission sont généralement très succincts.

_ Alors comment était-il au courant pour les deux autres ?

Hux haussa les épaules.

_ Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. J'en déduirais que les hommes discutent entre eux entre les missions.

_ Vous ne les fréquentez pas beaucoup, je suppose ? s'amusa Ben.

_ A votre avis ? répliqua Hux de son ton le plus hautain.

_ Donc à priori, il ne sait rien de plus que ce que Rey vous a agité sous le nez ?

_ Je ne pense pas…

Ben posa la tête au creux de sa main et regarda longuement Hux qui releva vers lui le menton, impatient de voir ce que le Jedi avait à lui dire.

_ Et au final, fit Ben avec un sourire, où devaient aller tous ces Stormtroopers ?

Hux roula des yeux.

_ Je n'en sais rien du tout, mentit-il.

_ Vous ne me dites pas la vérité.

_ Qu'en savez-vous ?

_ Parce que vous êtes bien trop important pour ne pas être au courant des mouvements de troupes les plus massifs.

Hux pencha la tête de côté.

_ La flatterie ne vous mènera à rien.

_ Ca valait la peine de tenter le coup. Et puis vous savez, maintenant que la bataille de K812 a eu lieu, ils vont de nouveau me réclamer de nouvelles informations. Que pouvez-vous me dire Hux ?

Hux soupira.

_ Pour le moment, que je vous aimais mieux quand vous ne me posiez pas des questions idiotes. Pour la suite, nous verrons demain. Je pensais que nous étions en train d'enquêter sur les raisons qui ont poussé la Résistance à vous envoyer en mission comme par hasard pile après la défection d'un Stormtrooper.

Ben opina. Son ton paraissait apaisé par la discussion mais Hux sentait encore sa colère qui bouillonnait sous la surface de sa peau et dans ses yeux.

_ D'accord. Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour me fournir de nouvelles informations. Quant au reste…

Il fit un geste impuissant de la main.

_ … Je ne sais pas trop comment nous pourrions élucider ceci. J'ai interrogé ma mère et mon oncle mais ils ont tous deux nié le lien entre les deux évènements.

_ En quoi consistait votre mission ? demanda Hux, incertain de recevoir ou non une réponse à sa question.

Mais Ben ne se fit même pas prier.

_ Rien d'inhabituel. C'est le genre de mission que j'ai déjà rempli avec mon oncle. Les Ewoks et les Wookies sont en train de passer des accords commerciaux et mon oncle étant un ami des deux espèces, ils lui ont demandé de servir de partie neutre.

_ Et votre rôle dans tout ça ? s'étonna Hux qui s'attendait davantage à un objectif militaire.

Puis il se rappela que Skywalker, comme Organa, préférait garder Ben loin du champ de bataille.

Le Jedi soupira.

_ J'ai une bonne maîtrise de l'Ewokese et du Shyriiwook, admit-il. J'étais présent principalement pour des raisons de traduction et d'interprétation des termes.

Hux ne retint pas son rictus.

_ Vous êtes sérieux ? s'écria-t-il. Il y avait une option « bestioles poilues » à l'école des Jedis ?

Ben lui jeta son regard le plus sombre.

_ Ce sont les circonstances qui ont fait que j'ai appris ! se défendit-il. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait mal de maîtriser plusieurs langues ! Vous parlez autre chose que le Basic vous peut-être ?

Hux baissa la tête. La communication avec les autres espèces n'avait jamais été son point fort et d'ailleurs il s'en fichait pas mal. Il les ferait toutes plier sous le joug du Premier Ordre.

_ Je n'ai pas le cerveau adapté aux langues, grommela-t-il.

Le visage de Ben s'éclaira.

_ Oh ! Qu'avons-nous là ? Un aveu de faiblesse ?

_ Oh ça va ! le rabroua Hux. Nous étions en train de parler de votre mission. Donc d'après vous rien de suspicieux là-dessous si ce n'était le timing ?

_ Oui…

_ Et je suppose que ces accords commerciaux étaient prévus de longue date. Pourquoi ne pas vous en avoir parlé avant ?

_ Les négociations étaient déjà commencées quand nous sommes arrivés. D'après ce que m'a dit Luke, c'est un chef Ewok qui l'a appelé car il avait l'impression de se faire avoir par les Wookies. Ils sont bien plus malins que les Ewoks. Luke a donc accepté un peu au dernier moment. Et m'a traîné dans son sillage.

Hux soupira et croisa les mains sur la table devant lui.

_ Donc pour l'instant, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si les circonstances sont juste mal tombées ou si on a voulu volontairement nous séparer.

Ben secoua la tête.

_ A part des suspicions, je n'ai rien de concret. Même Rey n'a pas voulu cracher le morceau.

_ Vous pensez arriver à la faire parler sur le long terme ?

Le Jedi grimaça.

_ Honnêtement j'en doute. Elle est sacrément têtue.

_ J'avais remarqué, approuva Hux dans un soupir.

N'empêche que maintenant, il allait devoir trouver une nouvelle révélation à faire à Ben, pour prouver à tous que sa méthode fonctionnait mieux que celle de Rey. Que plus jamais on ne la renvoie dans sa cellule.

_ De toute façon, fit Ben avec fermeté, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne laisserai jamais plus personne d'autre que moi vous interroger.

_ Merci Ben, fit Hux, résistant une fois de plus à l'envie de frôler sa main posée à quelques centimètres de la sienne sur la table. J'apprécie ce que vous faites pour moi.

Ben fixa son visage quelques instants avant de répondre.

_ J'espère surtout que les livres seront à votre goût, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'embarras du choix.

_ Je suis sûr qu'ils seront parfaits. Encore merci pour ça. Et pour le muffin. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop amputé votre salaire de Jedi pour moi. Ils ne doivent pas beaucoup vous payer non, si j'en juge par les fripes que vous portez.

Ben prit en main le traité sur les épices et fit mine de le lui jeter. Hux s'en amusa.

_ Ce ne sont pas des fripes, c'est une tenue traditionnelle, pointa Ben fermement en reposant le livre. Et venant de l'homme qui passe ses journées en pyjama, ça ne m'atteint pas.

Un silence complice retomba entre eux avant que Ben ne reprenne la parole.

_ En fait je ne suis pas payé. Je suis nourri, logé, et on me donne quelques crédits quand je pars en mission. Les Jedis n'ont pas besoin de plus.

Hux roula des yeux. Même si sa vie de militaire était également spartiate.

_ Et bien merci d'avoir dépensé vos quelques crédits de mission pour moi.

Ben rougit.

_ En fait, ça ne m'a rien coûté, admit-il.

_ Quoi ? fit Hux en arquant un sourcil. Vous avez payé en nature ?

_ Non ! s'offusqua Ben. Disons que j'ai hum… utilisé quelques trucs de Jedi pour convaincre le vendeur qu'il avait été payé.

Hux ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ Vous avez manipulé mentalement un pauvre homme, Ben ? Ce n'est pas interdit par le code Jedi ou je ne sais quelle autre bêtise ?

Ben eut au moins le bon goût de paraître embarrassé. Mais il souriait tout de même. Discrètement.

_ Ce n'est pas conseillé, admit-il. Mais une petite manipulation légère de temps à autre est tolérée en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Hux ricana.

_ Je ne savais pas que j'étais une extrême nécessité.

Ben se passa une main dans les cheveux et chercha son regard.

_ Vous savez bien que vous l'êtes, murmura-t-il avant de baisser brusquement la tête.

Plus que jamais, Hux eut envie de saisir ses doigts.

Ben couvrit ses yeux de ses paumes et les frotta quelques secondes tout en soupirant.

_ Je ne sais vraiment plus à qui me fier, souffla-t-il. J'ai toujours l'impression que ma mère et mon oncle me cachent des choses, me laissent partiellement de côté. Ils ont eu beau m'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu m'écarter volontairement ces derniers jours, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Et puis il y a vous…

_ Quoi moi ? s'inquiéta Hux qui n'aimait pas beaucoup être mis sur le même plan qu'Organa et Skywalker.

Ben l'observa en silence puis il se pencha vers lui. Hux crut qu'il allait lui prendre la main. Mais le Jedi croisa les bras devant lui avant de répondre.

_ Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot Hux. Je sais qu'avoir ma sympathie est un avantage pour vous. Et vous en avez conscience. Je me débats pour discerner ce qui est une attitude honnête de votre part de ce qui est intéressé. Et j'ai souvent l'impression d'être le plus grand naïf de la Galaxie.

Hux ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Il était presque vexé que Ben doute de lui. Bien sûr qu'il y avait eu un grand plan à l'origine. Plan qu'il espérait encore mener à terme. Mais qui avait évolué entre temps. Le but n'était plus seulement de s'échapper. Il était de s'échapper avec Ben. Moins que cela serait inacceptable. Mais comment pouvait-il le formuler et était-ce le bon moment ? Il avait déjà fait fuir Ben plus d'une fois par ses remarques mal placées.

Ce dernier saisit finalement ses doigts et les pensées de Hux s'évanouirent. Il n'y avait plus que ce contact chaud sur sa peau, le bouillonnement de son sang dans ses oreilles et les battements tonitruants de son cœur.

Lentement, Ben fit pivoter sa main pour en étudier la paume où les traces d'ongles étaient encore écarlates sur la peau blanche.

_ Il est des signes comme ceux-ci qui me prouvent que tout n'est pas factice, murmura-t-il. Et je veux croire aussi à cette jolie version que j'ai parfois dans la tête.

_ Quelle jolie version ? demanda Hux d'une voix étranglée.

Ben serra sa main avant de la relâcher.

_ Que dans un autre monde, dans d'autres circonstances, vous et moi aurions pu être amis, admit-il.

Tout en Hux eut envie de crier qu'ils étaient amis mais lui-même n'en était pas persuadé. Ben était sa bouée de sauvetage, sa douce obsession, son éventuelle porte de sortie. Ca n'en faisait pas son ami. Même s'ils discutaient avec facilité et se confiaient l'un à l'autre, leur position actuelle d'interrogateur et de prisonnier brouillait un peu la donne. Et Hux avait beau ne pas être le plus grand expert en matière d'amitié, il était quasiment certain que se masturber en fantasmant sur ses amis n'était pas la norme.

Donc oui, il avait de la sympathie pour Ben, voire de l'affection. Il avait aussi besoin de lui dans le cadre de sa survie dans cet environnement et éprouvait un besoin physique si fort à son encontre qu'il en devenait handicapant. Mais Hux aurait bien eu du mal à définir ce qu'il ressentait comme de l'amitié. Il semblait même risible de vouloir mettre un terme aussi générique sur cet étrange lien entre eux. Il le voulait juste à ses côtés. Maintenant et dans le futur. Ben n'était pas son ami, il était son destin. Plus ils passaient de temps ensemble et plus Hux en était persuadé.

_ Je veux que vous sachiez, dit-il tout de même en articulant laborieusement, que nos rencontres sont tout ce qui me maintient sain d'esprit depuis ma capture.

C'était probablement la confession la plus honnête qu'il ait jamais fait à qui que ce soit. C'était embarrassant. Mais nécessaire. De toute façon, Ben devait le savoir vu la façon dont Hux se charcutait à chacune de ses absences prolongées.

Le Jedi opina gravement.

_ Merci, fit-il. C'est un peu ce que je ressens aussi, confia-t-il à mi-voix. Même si la plupart du temps, c'est votre sale caractère qui me rend fou.

Hux voulut contrer que tout en Ben le rendait fou. Son sale caractère, ses cheveux, la taille de ses mains, la façon dont ses yeux se plissaient lorsqu'il souriait. Il n'aborda que le premier point.

_ Sale caractère venant de votre part… maugréa-t-il.

_ Je sais, je sais, approuva Ben en reculant au fond de sa chaise.

Son attitude démontrait qu'il souhaitait laisser derrière lui la conversation pesante et embarrassante qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Hux rentra volontiers dans son jeu. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'ils se livrent complètement. Ben doutait encore de sa sincérité et Hux le savait profondément attaché à la Résistance malgré le malaise permanent dans lequel il vivait. Le temps ferait le reste.

_ Et ça marche, la méditation ? demanda-t-il alors.

Ben leva un sourcil.

_ Pourquoi ? Vous voulez des cours ?

Hux pouffa.

_ Non merci. Mais d'après ce que j'ai constaté, l'enseignement de Skywalker est un échec. Je voyais les Jedis comme des êtres au calme et à la maîtrise parfaite. Vous rencontrer vous et Rey a complètement remis en cause cet aspect.

_ Je vous l'avais dit que l'enseignement de Skywalker ne valait rien, grogna Ben.

_ Vivement que vous ayez votre propre école, le taquina Hux.

_ Si seulement, approuva Ben dans un soupir. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose mais Luke non plus donc je suppose que je ne pourrai pas faire pire.

Sa mine désabusée fit sourire Hux.

_ Je pourrais vous donner quelques conseils, lui dit-il. Je n'y connais rien à la Force mais j'ai un peu d'expérience en matière d'éducation.

Ben le scruta et très lentement un sourire moqueur se dessina sur son visage.

_ Je suppose oui. Avec un père directeur d'école…

Cette fois, Hux n'hésita pas et donna un grand coup de pied sous la table. Il frappa en plein dans le tibia de Ben qui, au lieu de crier de douleur, éclata de rire.

_ Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça, lui fit Hux en le menaçant du doigt.

Il forçait son visage à garder sa sévérité mais sentait quand même un début de sourire déformer ses traits. Il était incapable de résister à l'hilarité de Ben.

_ Je faisais référence au programme des Stormtroopers ! ajouta Hux plus fort, pour couvrir les gloussements du Jedi.

_ Ah oui, le programme des Stormtroopers. Le fameux programme des Stormtroopers. Celui dont vous vous vantez mais dont vous ne voulez pas parler. C'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ce programme des Stormtroopers là ?

_ Imbécile, grogna Hux. Vous pourrez toujours vous brosser quand vous aurez besoin d'aide pour dresser l'emploi du temps pour votre groupe de marmots !

Ben s'essuya les lèvres sur sa grande manche. Il avait légèrement postillonné lors de sa crise de fou rire. Hux leva les yeux au plafond de dépit.

_ D'accord, d'accord, admit le Jedi. Puisque vous le prenez comme ça, je ferai de vous mon assistant administratif quand j'ouvrirai mon école.

_ Merci, fit très sérieusement Hux en hochant la tête. Je préfère ça.

Ben s'appuya de nouveau sur la table, le menton au creux de la main.

_ Et dire que nous devions être empereur et chevalier et nous voilà désormais directeur d'école et assistant. Quelle déchéance, commenta-t-il d'un ton rêveur.

L'ambiance entre eux se fit plus pesante quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Hux se demanda si Ben plaisantait encore ou s'il avait sérieusement songé à cette option. Dans le doute, il opta pour la légèreté.

_ Nous pouvons toujours viser empereur et chevalier et en cas d'échec ou d'insatisfaction face aux réalités du poste, il est possible de garder directeur d'école et assistant en plan B.

Sa réponse parut satisfaire le Jedi.

_ Je comprends à présent pourquoi vous êtes Général, Général ! Une solution à tous les problèmes, plaisanta-t-il.

_ Si les choses étaient aussi simples, Ben, répondit Hux sans parvenir à cacher son dépit.

_ J'aimerais aussi qu'elles le soient…

La trappe derrière Ben s'ouvrit alors et le plateau repas de Hux fut poussé dans la pièce.

Ben se releva immédiatement.

_ Je vais vous laisser déjeuner, déclara-t-il. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous n'avez pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers jours.

Hux rougit, se demandant si Rey était celle qui avait mentionné ce fait.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il avec aplomb. Je suis solide. Et… Ne vous sentez pas obligé de partir. Vous êtes le bienvenu dans ma cellule absolument n'importe quand.

Cela fit rire de nouveau Ben.

_ Merci pour l'invitation officielle. J'en prends bonne note. Mais je dois vraiment y aller. Si je veux obtenir plus d'informations sur ce Stormtrooper renégat, je dois mettre la main sur Poe et la pause déjeuner est le meilleur moment. Mais je reviendrai cet après-midi. Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, j'ai encore ramené une dernière petite chose de mon voyage et je tiens absolument à vous la montrer.

Hux opina. Il était surpris que Ben soit aussi prompt à vouloir soutirer des renseignements à Poe. Il supposait peut-être que cela l'aiderait à déterminer le rôle de sa mère et de son oncle dans son éloignement.

_ Ah, oui, et avant que j'oublie...

Il sortit de ses grandes poches le sac dont Hux savait qu'il contenait le rasoir.

_ Quand j'ai vu votre tête, je me suis douté que vous le voudriez. Je le reprendrai tout à l'heure.

Hux récupéra le sac de toile, en fixant Ben d'un air perplexe.

_ Donc la première fois, vous devez rentrer dans mon cerveau. La seconde, vous abandonnez cette précaution. Et la troisième, vous me laissez même seul… A ce rythme, j'aurai le droit à une vraie lame traditionnelle lors de notre prochaine rencontre.

Ben haussa les épaules.

_ Vous allez vous blesser en mon absence ?

_ Non, admit Hux.

_ Vous allez transformer une partie du rasoir ou du miroir en arme ?

_ Non plus.

_ Vous allez tenter de m'attaquer avec à mon retour ?

_ Ce serait complètement idiot.

Le Jedi approuva.

_ Donc je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes à ce que je vous le laisse. Et tant pis si ça fait de moi le plus grand naïf de la Galaxie.

Il hésita un instant, puis, sans un mot, quitta la pièce.

Hux garda le sac en main quelques secondes. Ben avait avoué qu'il se méfiait encore de lui. Mais il voulait lui faire confiance, c'était évident. Malgré ses réserves, la présence de Hux était importante pour lui. Et il caressait sûrement l'idée que sa jolie version devienne réalité dans ce monde, dans ces circonstances. Aussi difficiles soient-elles.

Si c'était son amitié que Ben voulait, Hux la lui offrirait. Mais idéalement il était prêt à lui donner bien plus. Jusqu'à la Galaxie si nécessaire. Mine de rien, l'empereur et le chevalier était une version qui accrochait son ambition.

Soupirant, frustré et confus, il récupéra son repas qu'il engloutit avant de se raser.

« *** »

Il avait tiré un livre de sous son matelas lorsque Ben revint plus tard dans l'après-midi. C'était un vieux roman un peu kitsch racontant une enquête menée par un contrebandier à travers tout l'univers, passant de cantinas en bordels sordides, le tout dans une ambiance excessivement sombre. Mais au bout de quelques pages, Hux s'était laissé prendre. C'était un type de livres auquel il n'avait jamais touché et il appréciait de mettre son cerveau en branle à la recherche du moindre indice. Il espérait juste ne pas être déçu par une fin trop tortueuse ou illogique.

Ben sourit lorsqu'il entra et le vit en train de lire.

_ Alors, il vous plait ? demanda-t-il quand Hux lui montra la couverture avant de poser le livre sur son matelas.

Il s'installa de nouveau face au Jedi.

_ J'avoue que c'est plus lisible que tout ce que vous m'avez fourni jusqu'à présent. J'ai au moins le sentiment que c'est adapté à mon âge.

Ben récupéra le rasoir que Hux avait déposé sur la table et le rangea sous ses vêtements sans même en vérifier le contenu. Hux se demanda si son super pouvoir Jedi lui permettait de savoir que rien n'avait été altéré ou bien s'il faisait juste aveuglément confiance à Hux sur ce point.

Hux n'avait de toute façon rien fait de plus que de se raser. Il avait aussi constaté qu'il avait perdu un peu de poids lors de l'absence de Ben. Ses pommettes étaient plus saillantes et ses joues un peu plus creuses. Il allait devoir réclamer d'autres muffins à Ben pour récupérer. Il s'imagina comment le Jedi réagirait à une telle demande. Il était probable qu'il fasse des pieds et des mains pour y répondre et cette pensée était étrangement gratifiante pour Hux. Habituellement les autres se pliaient à ses demandes car il était Général mais Ben le ferait juste parce qu'il était Hux.

_ Alors, vous avez pu parler à Poe ? demanda-t-il.

Ben approuva. Hux avait l'impression qu'il avait du mal à tenir en place. Ses doigts tapotaient la surface de la table et ses longues jambes dansaient la gigue sous ses couches de tissu. Mais il répondit tout de même.

_ Je pense qu'il était un peu méfiant. J'ai eu du mal à lui soutirer des informations. De toute façon je ne crois pas qu'ils aient appris grand-chose de Finn.

_ De qui ?

_ Finn. C'est comme ça qu'il a appelé le Stormtrooper.

_ Les Stormtroopers n'ont pas de noms. Juste un numéro de matricule, répliqua sèchement Hux.

Ben secoua la tête. Hux ressentait son impatience grandissante.

_ Non. Je veux dire qu'il l'a littéralement appelé comme ça. Il lui a donné un nom.

Hux soupira. C'était ridicule. Et savoir que la Résistance sapait ainsi des années de travail était déprimant.

_ Et ce fameux…. Finn, grogna-t-il du bout des lèvres, qu'a-t-il dit ?

_ A priori il a donné quelques informations sur le programme des Stormtroopers, ce qu'il avait vécu, la propagande à laquelle il avait été soumis. Apparemment il n'en pouvait plus de vos discours, s'amusa Ben.

Hux roula des yeux. Ses discours étaient inspirants pour les troupes. Après, il y avait toujours des imbéciles qui ne comprenaient rien aux grandes ambitions.

_ Et quoi d'autre ? insista-t-il.

_ Que son unité… FN… vous sentez toute la créativité de Poe pour le nom… devait bientôt être envoyée pour une mission cruciale mais il ne savait pas où, ni pourquoi.

Hux sourit de la petite pique à l'encontre du pilote.

_ Et aussi, ajouta Ben, que comme vous l'aviez présumé, il avait appris d'autres Stormtroopers que plus unités devaient bientôt les rejoindre. Bref, que quelque chose de gros se préparait.

_ Mais là encore il ne savait pas quoi ? insista Hux.

_ Non. Mais je suppose que vous, vous le savez.

Le Général l'ignora et répondit par une question.

_ Et rien de plus ?

Ben soupira.

_ En tout cas Poe ne m'a rien dit de plus.

Hux se frotta le menton, réfléchissant à ce qu'un Stormtrooper de bas étage pouvait savoir d'autre.

_ Ca colle assez bien avec les questions que Rey m'a posées. Ils n'ont que de maigres éléments.

_ Rappelez-vous que vous allez devoir me dire quelque chose Hux.

Le Général secoua la tête.

_ Nous avions dit demain Ben. Donc demain. Bon et ce Finn…

_ Je ne sais rien d'autre sur Finn ! l'interrompit Ben. Sérieusement Hux, je ne sais rien de plus à ce sujet. J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux mais ce sont les seules informations que j'ai, d'accord ?

Hux fronça le nez puis approuva. De toute façon, Ben était une tête de mule et transpirait l'impatience. Hux était certain qu'il avait une idée en tête et ça devait concerner cette fameuse chose qu'il voulait absolument lui montrer et qu'il avait déjà évoquée la veille au soir.

_ D'accord Ben, concéda-t-il. Maintenant montrez-moi ce que vous avez de si intéressant. J'espère au moins que c'est un nouveau muffin.

Ben, qui avait déjà la main à l'intérieur de son peignoir, se figea et entrouvrit la bouche.

_ Euh… non, murmura-t-il. Vous vouliez un autre muffin ? J'aurais dû en prendre plus ?

Hux sourit face à son embarras.

_ Il n'y a jamais assez de muffins Ben. Mais je plaisantais. Montrez-moi donc ce qui vous rend aussi impatient.

Ben sortit une petite boite plastique de ses poches et la tendit vers Hux avec enthousiasme.

_ TADA ! s'écria-t-il en même temps.

Hux fixa un instant l'objet qui avait un air de boîte à bijoux et le saisit du bout des doigts.

_ J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de me demander en mariage, grommela-t-il.

_ Non ! s'exclama Ben en devenant écarlate.

Hux pressa le minuscule système d'ouverture qui lui résista.

_ C'est autorisé le mariage chez les Jedis ? demanda-t-il en appuyant plus fort.

Il entendit Ben grogner.

_ Pas chez ceux de l'ancienne voie, répondit-il d'un ton bougon.

_ Mais chez Skywalker… supposa Hux.

_ Exactement, confirma Ben.

_ Laissez-moi deviner, il a épousé son pilote ?

_ Evidemment…

Le système d'ouverture de la boîte céda alors avec un petit clic qui parut ridicule à Hux comparé aux efforts fournis. Il souleva le couvercle, s'attendant presque à découvrir une bague à l'intérieur malgré les démentis de Ben.

Il cligna des yeux en trouvant une petite pièce de métal soigneusement posée sur de la mousse. Il la saisit délicatement et la souleva à hauteur d'yeux.

_ C'est un connecteur, murmura-t-il en le tournant entre ses doigts.

Il aperçut Ben qui hochait la tête.

_ Vous sembliez persuadé que c'était la raison pour laquelle le sabre ne marchait pas. Alors quand j'ai eu l'occasion d'en acheter un, je me suis dit pourquoi pas.

Hux remit la minuscule pièce dans son écrin et le referma prestement. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était de faire tomber le connecteur ou de le perdre.

_ Et alors ? demanda-t-il à Ben. Vous l'avez essayé ? Ca fonctionne ?

Il sentait son estomac se serrer et son cœur battre plus fort. Il avait passé des heures sur ce projet et il était impatient de connaitre le résultat.

Ben parut ravi de sa réaction. Il scruta Hux comme pour préserver un suspens ridicule. Hux manqua de le reprendre sèchement pour ce comportement puéril. Puis le sourire de Ben s'élargit et il n'en eut plus la volonté.

_ Je ne sais pas, fit Ben en levant les sourcils.

Hux ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il comptait faire avec cette expression faciale mais si son but était « mystérieux », c'est passablement raté.

_ Je n'ai pas encore essayé, ajouta-t-il à voix basse. Mais j'ai…

Il plongea une fois de plus la main dans sa tenue et Hux se demanda de nouveau combien de kilos de matériel et autres bizarreries le Jedi cachait là-dessous.

Il fut tenté de poser la question mais ce que Ben mit sur la table lui coupa le souffle.

_ C'est… murmura-t-il.

_ C'est, confirma Ben, un sourire énorme lui mangeant le visage.

Hux tendit la main et attrapa le manche de sabre que Ben venait de sortir. Il l'avait vu en schéma et se l'était beaucoup représenté mentalement. Mais l'avoir en main était bien plus impressionnant. Il était plus long que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Et un peu trop large pour sa paume. Mais son poids était agréable et bien équilibré. Il trouvait cependant toujours stupide l'espèce de garde qui semblait plus un danger pour l'utilisateur qu'autre chose.

_ Faites attention, le prévint Ben, il n'est pas entièrement revissé. Comme j'avais encore besoin de travailler dessus…

Hux opina. Il avait senti le jeu dans les plaques de métal lorsqu'il avait pris l'arme en main.

_ Je pensais qu'on pourrait le finir ensemble, poursuivit Ben. Si ça fonctionne, ce sera une belle victoire pour nous deux. Parce que j'admets, vous m'avez bien aidé… Et si ça ne fonctionne pas…

Il se pencha au-dessus de la table.

_ … je pourrais me moquer de vous parce que le problème ne vient pas du connecteur, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus.

Hux détourna un instant son attention du sabre pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ Ou alors, je pourrai vérifier que vous n'avez pas fait le montage n'importe comment et que c'est votre faute depuis le début.

Ben eut une petite moue et récupéra la boîte contenant le connecteur. Mais il laissa à Hux le temps d'admirer le sabre à loisir.

_ Je peux voir l'intérieur ? demanda ce dernier.

« *** »

_ Doucement… doucement… Mais allez-y plus doucement, vos doigts sont énormes, grogna Hux.

Ben ne prit pas la peine de le regarder mais son visage se crispa davantage. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa bouche boudeuse et même son grand nez était plissé. Le bout de sa langue dépassait occasionnellement d'entre ses larges lèvres.

_ Je sais ! répliqua-t-il sèchement en approchant de nouveau le connecteur de son emplacement, ses mains tremblantes et humides.

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe et tomba à l'intérieur du sabre ouvert. Hux roula des yeux et épongea la tache humide du coin de son t-shirt.

Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux penchés chacun de leur côté de la table, l'arme entre eux et que Ben tentait de mettre en place la pièce. Hux avait follement envie de lui demander si c'était encore une règle Jedi stupide qui l'empêchait d'insérer quoi que ce soit dans une petite fente mais Ben était déjà bien assez énervé comme ça.

Pourtant, au début, tout s'était formidablement bien passé. Ben s'était montré patient malgré son envie évidente de terminer le sabre et avait laissé Hux en étudier les composants à loisir. Et il avait de nouveau souri comme un idiot quand le Général avait dû admettre qu'il ne trouvait aucun défaut dans le montage. Le travail avait été étonnamment bien fait et correspondait exactement à ce que Hux avait déduit du holobook et des notes de Ben.

Retirer l'ancienne pièce avait été l'affaire de quelques secondes également. Et Hux avait senti son pouls s'accélérer à l'idée de bientôt tester l'arme. Il avait aussi été extrêmement reconnaissant envers Ben de l'avoir associé à cette fin de montage.

Mais depuis, l'enthousiasme était retombé. Quoi que Ben fasse, le connecteur paraissait ne pas vouloir se clipser dans l'emplacement qui lui était réservé. Et Hux craignait désormais que les doigts épais de Ben, dans lesquels la petite pièce disparaissait presque entièrement, ne finissent par briser quelque chose. Surtout que sa frustration était de plus en plus évidente et que ses mains n'avaient plus la précision du début.

_ Faites attention ! le sermonna Hux. Vous allez le casser !

_ C'EST TES DENTS QUE JE VAIS CASSER SI TU N'ARRETES PAS DE M'INTERROMPRE ! lui hurla Ben au visage.

Il reposa le connecteur sur la table avec plus de force que nécessaire et se releva d'un bond, faisant quelques pas nerveux dans la pièce en se frottant le visage. Le bruissement du tissu de ses vêtements ne masquait même pas les grognements de rage qu'il émettait.

Hux grimaça. C'était plus la familiarité de la phrase que le ton qui le perturbait. Que Ben hurle, il commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

Il croisa les bras et prit une grande inspiration en se laissant aller contre son dossier. Il avait été tellement tendu à observer les échecs successifs de Ben que ses épaules et sa nuque tiraient légèrement.

_ Visiblement, répliqua-t-il, TU n'es pas en état de le faire. Je devrais peut-être m'en occuper.

Ben souffla si fort que Hux s'attendait presque à voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines. Il semblait aussi furieux que gêné. Gardant sa mine d'enfant boudeur, il reprit place sur son siège, le menton levé en signe de défi.

_ Et bien vas-y, si TU crois que TU peux faire mieux.

Hux secoua la tête pour bien signifier à Ben qu'il n'approuvait pas ce comportement puéril mais le Jedi ne répliqua pas. Il se contenta d'observer Hux, comme si le poids de son regard allait faire trembler le Général.

Hux récupéra le connecteur et l'étudia quelques secondes pour s'assurer que Ben ne l'avait pas brisé dans sa colère. Il semblait intact mais pour le moment, il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

Il approcha le manche de sabre de sa place et fixa longuement l'encoche devant accueillir la pièce. Elle était située entre deux éléments plus imposants et Hux n'avait qu'une marge de manœuvre très réduite pour la placer correctement.

Ignorant du mieux possible la mine pleine de jugement de Ben, il se pencha sur le sabre et tenant le connecteur du bout des doigts, le glissa à sa place.

Un petit clic satisfaisant résonna dans la cellule.

_ Et voilà, constata Hux en relevant les yeux vers Ben qui se mordait à présent la lèvre inférieure comme pour retenir un flot d'insultes.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire passer une satisfaction immense, et quelque peu indigne de lui, dans le ton de sa voix.

_ C'est facile, maugréa le Jedi, quand on a des mains de fillette.

_ Je n'ai pas des mains de fillette ! répliqua Hux en fermant les poings et en les ramenant contre lui.

Oui il avait des petites mains. Et elles étaient plutôt fines. Et lorsqu'il était en poste, il les dissimulait en général derrière une épaisse paire de gants. N'empêche que fillette était un terme exagéré.

_ Tout le monde n'a pas des pattes en guise de mains, grommela-t-il en soutenant les yeux sombres de Ben.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas mais ses cheveux collaient à son visage écarlate.

Hux ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi à se jeter des regards noirs mais personnellement il en eut rapidement assez. Surtout qu'il apercevait le sabre enfin terminé dans son champ de vision et qu'il avait de plus en plus hâte de découvrir le résultat final.

_ Tu ne veux pas plutôt voir si ça fonctionne au lieu de perdre du temps en pitreries, articula-t-il avec humeur.

Ben resta immobile encore un instant puis récupéra le sabre. En quelques gestes experts, il referma le manche et revissa les plaques de métal le composant. On sentait que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait refait très souvent, testant inlassablement son arme, version après version.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, son visage s'était légèrement décrispé.

_ Alors ? demanda-t-il à Hux.

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

Hux se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Sa gorge était sèche. Il savait que ce n'était que de l'anticipation. Mais il se sentait presque aussi nerveux que la première fois qu'il avait présenté les plans de Starkiller au Leader Suprême en personne.

_ J'en suis persuadé, affirma-t-il.

Il n'était pas aussi certain que son ton le laissait présager mais il supposait que si le sabre ne fonctionnait pas, il le prendrait aussi mal que Ben.

_ J'y vais ? demanda celui-ci en se mettant debout.

_ Oui, le poussa Hux en trouvant son regard.

Lorsque Ben appuya sur le bouton, ils s'observaient encore. Et quand une lame rouge jaillit en craquant, ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Immédiatement après, les deux petites lames de la garde firent leur apparition et Ben poussa un cri ravi.

_ Ca marche, bredouilla-t-il comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire. CA MARCHE !

_ Ca marche… confirma Hux, dont la bouche resta entrouverte.

Ben fit quelques mouvements du poignet, fendant l'air de son arme qui crépitait.

_ Attends ! le stoppa Hux en se relevant. Il y a un problème.

Ben se figea et tourna la tête vers lui.

_ Comment ça, il y a un problème ? Ce sabre est parfait.

Hux s'approcha prudemment.

_ La lame… murmura-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas censée être aussi instable. Celle de ton autre sabre…

Ben haussa les épaules.

_ Mon autre sabre est pourri, grogna-t-il. J'aime celui-là comme il est. Regarde un peu cette puissance !

Hux recula brusquement quand Ben fit quelques passes complexes, le sabre laissant de longues traînées sanglantes dans son sillage.

_ Alors ? fit-il avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant quand il stoppa, légèrement essoufflé.

Hux devait bien admettre que face à un ennemi, la lame écarlate et craquante était un avantage psychologique certain. Associée à la prestance de Ben et à sa carrure, elle en ferait reculer plus d'un.

_ J'apprécierais davantage de stabilité et je trouve la garde aussi idiote que dangereuse mais je suppose qu'il a un peu plus d'allure que celui de Skywalker.

_ Un peu plus d'allure ? se braqua Ben. Mais il est magnifique ! Tu ne peux pas d'enthousiasmer pour quelque chose une fois de temps en temps !

Et il leva le sabre pour appuyer ses propos, la lame frôlant dangereusement l'un des néons.

_ Je suis très enthousiaste, fit Hux. Et je suis ravi d'avoir mené à bien ce projet et d'avoir eu raison pour le connecteur.

Hux se trouvait vraiment content d'avoir atteint ce succès associé à Ben. Mais malgré l'argumentaire de Ben, il était légèrement insatisfait de la lame. Il l'aurait voulu parfaite. Droite et docile. Mais celle-ci correspondait probablement mieux au caractère de Ben. Et de toute façon, ce grand idiot ne l'écouterait pas, même s'il argumentait des heures durant. Hux espérait juste que le sabre n'exploserait pas dans ses grosses mains.

_ Tu as l'enthousiasme discret, grommela Ben. C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore senti son potentiel.

Il éteignit le sabre et s'avança vers Hux. Ce dernier regarda Ben s'approcher de lui. Il avait ce sourire sombre et sûr de lui qu'il lui avait déjà vu le jour où il avait fait une démonstration à Hux. Avoir une arme en main le mettait de toute évidence en confiance. Hux trouva cela plus étourdissant que le sabre lui-même.

_ Tu veux l'essayer ? murmura Ben lorsqu'il fut tout près du Général.

Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux surpris. Il avait espéré avoir le sabre opérationnel en main, mais il était certain que Ben le lui refuserait. Il n'avait déjà pas voulu des jours durant le ramener alors que Hux travaillait sur les schémas.

_ Tu me laisserais le tenir ? demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

_ Pas seul, fit Ben. Mais je veux que tu comprennes la puissance de ce que nous avons accompli. Et puis tu en meurs d'envie. Je le vois dans tes yeux.

Hux détourna le regard mais il ne pouvait nier son désir de tester l'arme.

_ Ne bouge pas, lui fit Ben.

Il passa sur sa droite, légèrement derrière lui. Son bras tendu frôla celui de Hux.

_ Prends-le, fit-il.

Hux devinait sa chaleur contre lui. Il frissonna d'anticipation. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il saisit l'arme. Ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de Ben. Le manche était si long que leurs trois mains y tenaient aisément, malgré la taille de celle du Jedi.

_ Fais attention à la garde, le prévint ce dernier, même si c'était ses propres doigts qui en étaient le plus proche. Lorsque je vais l'allumer, tu vas ressentir une grande décharge d'énergie. Ca peut surprendre. Et le manche va vibrer. Il faut que tu sois prêt et bien stable.

_ Je suis prêt, affirma Hux.

Sa tête était légère, comme s'il avait été privé d'oxygène. Il ne savait pas si cela était dû à la présence toute proche de Ben ou à l'anticipation d'utiliser le sabre, même ainsi secondé du Jedi. Hux se trouvait cependant plus vivant que jamais.

_ Alors j'y vais, fit Ben avec conviction.

Il appuya sur le bouton et la lame apparut dans un craquement sinistre.

Hux avait eu beau s'y préparer, il ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. C'était un type d'arme auquel il n'était pas habitué. Et l'énergie qu'elle dégageait était écrasante.

Ben passa son bras gauche autour de sa taille pour le stabiliser. Hux sentit sa main sur son ventre. Le t-shirt léger qu'il portait séparait à peine leurs peaux.

Mais la sensation du sabre laser entre ses doigts était tout aussi intoxicante.

_ Alors, lui dit Ben avec un sourire que Hux entendait sans le voir, tu sens la puissance ?

_ Oui, souffla-t-il, je la sens bien.

Et soudain, Hux regretta de ne jamais avoir appris à se battre avec une telle arme. Il y avait une fascinante énergie qui s'en dégageait. Il aurait voulu la maîtriser.

_ Nous allons faire quelques mouvements, le prévint Ben. Laisse-toi guider.

Hux eut à peine le temps d'opiner que le Jedi accomplissait déjà des gestes simples et lents, pour que le Général soit capable de le suivre. Ce dernier perçut toute la force de Ben dans ces enchaînements et manqua de lâcher le manche. Il resserra l'emprise de ses doigts. Le sabre fendit l'air, tout en crépitements. Hux se trouva incapable de détacher ses yeux de la lame brillante. Avec celle-ci, il pourrait abattre les murs de sa cellule, se frayer un passage au milieu des gardes. Peut-être même stopper les tirs de blasters dirigés contre lui.

Ben donna plus d'amplitude aux mouvements, interrompant la fantaisie de Hux qui s'accrocha pour suivre le rythme imposé. Ben le pressa, lui faisant faire quelques pas en avant pour varier les passes de base qu'il effectuait.

Au bout de deux ou trois minutes à peine, Hux sentit ses bras qui tremblaient. Il serrait probablement le manche bien trop fort. Ben s'immobilisa alors.

_ Tu comprends ce que je voulais dire ? demanda-t-il à Hux. Il est parfait.

_ Il est parfait, confirma Hux qui tentait de reprendre un souffle que Ben et le sabre lui avaient volé.

C'était un sabre digne du chevalier d'un empereur, songea-t-il. Et il voyait son avenir aux côtés de Ben de plus en plus clairement.

Il tourna la tête vers le Jedi. L'odeur de Ben emplit ses narines. Celle des produits de base dont il avait déjà eu un aperçu se mélangeait à celle de sueur. Ben avait dépensé comme toujours beaucoup d'énergie ces dernières minutes.

_ Merci, murmura Hux à son oreille, alors que le sabre désormais immobile vibrait toujours entre ses mains.

Il ne savait pas si le bourdonnement dans ses tympans venait de son propre sang ou de l'arme.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur la lame tremblante, Ben pencha la tête vers lui. Hux crut un instant qu'il n'avait pas compris et qu'il l'encourageait à répéter. Mais alors qu'il entrouvrait la bouche, Ben poursuivit son geste et les lèvres de Hux frôlèrent alors la peau nue et douce de la mâchoire du Jedi.

Hux pensa d'abord à un malentendu. Mais Ben ne recula pas, ne commenta pas. Alors Hux ferma les yeux et embrassa sa joue. Doucement.

Ben ne protesta pas.

Hux descendit alors plus bas, piquant de baisers sa mâchoire, goûtant sa peau à la saveur salée. Hux entendit la respiration du Jedi s'accélérer. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent une mèche de cheveux collée à son visage et il rouvrit les paupières. Les joues de Ben étaient rouges. Il restait sinon parfaitement stoïque.

Hux aurait voulu qu'il tourne la tête vers lui, pour enfin prendre ses lèvres. Et peu importait le plan. Peu importait les conséquences. Il n'y avait plus que Ben, lui et le sabre qui crépitaient entre leurs mains jointes.

Il racla de ses dents la petite zone près de l'oreille du Jedi et ce dernier sursauta alors. Les doigts toujours posés sur le ventre de Hux se crispèrent, déclenchant une vague de désir dans tout son corps. Hux aurait voulu qu'ils le caressent, qu'ils descendent plus bas.

_ Ca suffit, souffla alors Ben, si doucement que Hux l'entendit à peine.

Et il éteignit le sabre.

Le silence qui envahit la cellule brisa l'instant. Sans un mot, Ben le relâcha et se détacha de lui, récupérant le sabre d'un geste sec. Hux resta quelques secondes interdit, frigorifié. Il aurait voulu le retenir. Mais Ben s'éloignait déjà pour retourner de son côté de la table.

Hux serra les mâchoires, se demandant quelle attitude celui-ci allait adopter face à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il lécha ses lèvres qui avaient toujours le goût de sueur.

_ C'est vraiment une belle arme, fit Ben avec un sourire destiné à son sabre.

_ Oui, une belle arme, articula Hux.

Sa voix tremblait. Ses jambes aussi. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

_ Encore merci Hux, de m'avoir aidé. Convaincu j'espère ?

Hux opina mais fronça les sourcils. A quoi Ben était-il en train de jouer ?

_ Ben… commença-t-il.

Mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.

_ Je pense que je vais défier Rey dans un petit match ce soir. Avec ça, je vais l'écraser.

Son visage se teinta d'amusement. Il évitait toujours soigneusement le regard de Hux.

_ Ben, insista ce dernier.

_ Je reprendrai le holobook demain, l'interrompit Ben. A priori tu n'en auras plus besoin. Mais si tu veux garder le carnet, tu peux. Je récupérerai juste les pages avec les schémas.

Hux souffla. Ben voulait-il vraiment jouer à ce petit jeu ? Et l'ignorer royalement ?

_ Bien, continua le Jedi en rangeant son nouveau sabre sous ses vêtements. Je te revoie demain alors. Bonne nuit Hux. Et encore merci !

Et cette fois, Hux n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Ben avait disparu derrière la lourde porte.

Le Général resta quelques instants à fixer le vide. Ben venait-il de fuir honteusement après avoir poussé Hux à l'embrasser ? Les baisers avaient été chastes. L'intention beaucoup moins. N'empêche que Hux estimait ne pas avoir à être traité de la sorte.

_ BEN ! ESPECE DE LACHE ! cria-t-il. REVIENS ICI !

Mais la porte resta définitivement close.

_ Kriff ! jura Hux, se sentant plus humilié que jamais.

Il fit un brusque demi-tour et donna un coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche. Pas suffisamment pour se faire mal. Pas suffisamment non plus pour calmer sa colère.

_ Kriff, répéta-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de céder ainsi à son désir, à ses pulsions ? Le contact avec Ben, l'euphorie déclenchée par la réussite, la puissance du sabre… Tout s'était conjugué pour que Hux se laisse aller plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et ce grand idiot qui avait penché la tête vers lui, l'encourageant, le poussant. Et ce mouvement de doigts sur son ventre qui avait fait exploser d'un coup la libido de Hux…

_ Kriff, soupira-t-il une troisième fois.

A grandes enjambées, il s'approcha des toilettes et d'un geste déterminé, il baissa son pantalon et cracha dans sa paume. Son sexe s'était à moitié dressé quand le Jedi l'avait touché.

_ Espèce d'abruti de lâche de saloperie de Jedi de mes… grommela-t-il en se prenant en main au dessus de la cuvette.

Il était hors de question qu'il se retape le récurage des draps comme la dernière fois. Même ivre de rage, Hux restait un homme pragmatique.

Il accéléra ses mouvements au point de les rendre presque douloureux, insultant toujours copieusement Ben, la tête basse, sa seconde main posée sur le mur soutenant son corps tremblant.

Il ne se tut que lorsqu'il se répandit sur le gris du métal, se mordant les lèvres pour retenir un cri de frustration.

(à suivre…)


	11. Chapter 11

_Encore merci à tous pour vos commentaires de la semaine dernière. Je suis super super à la bourre pour y répondre! Vraiment pardon! Je passe énormément de temps à écrire en ce moment et comme j'ai zéro organisation, je ne trouve pas le temps de répondre à tout le monde. Mais je vous fais un méga hug collectif parce que vous êtes un super soutien! (Juste une petite note spéciale pour Ringo : ça fait très très longtemps que je traîne dans le milieu des fandoms et de la fanfic mais c'est la première fois que je tombe sur le terme "scène de brioche" et il me fait délirer! Encore merci! J'en ris encore!)_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse et bonne lecture à tous pour ce chapitre encore bien plus long que prévu!_

"***"

Hux se leva de mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait que peu dormi cette nuit là, son cerveau se focalisant sur les derniers évènements. Ben était revenu, formidable ! Il lui avait ramené des livres et un muffin, magnifique ! Mais aussi un nouveau connecteur, incroyable ! En prime, ils avaient terminé le sabre et il fonctionnait, inattendu ! Puis Hux avait embrassé la joue et la mâchoire de Ben qui l'avait copieusement ignoré… pathétique !

Cela le mettait face à deux nouveaux problèmes. Déjà, le sabre achevé, il allait devoir se trouver un autre passe-temps pour ne pas devenir fou, enfermé entre ces quatre murs. Ses nouveaux livres l'occuperaient quelques jours, voire quelques semaines au mieux. Et ensuite ? Si Ben ne le libérait pas d'ici là, il allait vite s'ennuyer. Il pourrait peut-être demander au Jedi de lui apprendre le Shyriiwook ou l'Ewokese. Hux n'était pas un fanatique des langues primitives mais c'était un moyen comme un autre de focaliser son cerveau sur quelque chose. Et puis les imaginer se grognant à la face l'un de l'autre semblait bien divertissant à Hux.

Le second problème, bien plus important et qui était celui qui l'avait empêché de fermer l'œil après l'extinction des feux, était la façon dont il allait gérer cette nouvelle journée face à Ben. Ils avaient déjà eu des rencontres embarrassantes et inconfortables auparavant. Mais cela avait toujours été à cause d'une dispute. Pas d'un baiser. Et puis en général, Hux blâmait Ben dans ces cas-là. Ici, il avait eu une très forte part de responsabilité.

Mais il avait beau réfléchir à la scène, se la rejouer encore et encore, il en arrivait à la même conclusion. Hux l'avait embrassé mais Ben était celui qui avait penché la tête de façon à ce que sa peau entre en contact avec les lèvres de Hux. Il l'avait encouragé. Pour Hux, cela au moins était clair. Et il n'avait pas immédiatement rejeté le Général. Il l'avait même serré davantage contre lui. Ben avait voulu cela autant que lui. Hux en était certain.

Ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite était juste ridicule. Ben l'ignorant et jactant comme une vieille pie pour l'empêcher d'en placer une. N'empêche qu'aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas pouvoir utiliser la même tactique. Surtout s'il voulait que Hux lui fasse des confessions sur le Premier Ordre.

Cela aussi était un point qui enquiquinait Hux. Il avait des informations, bien sûr. Mais la plupart était considérées comme sensibles et il devait soigneusement analyser ce qu'il pouvait révéler sans trop compromettre l'Ordre tout en s'assurant de la bienveillance de Ben et de la patience d'Organa. Il ne voulait pas non plus passer pour un traître aux yeux des siens. Il devait donc soigneusement analyser le pour et le contre de chaque situation. Mais il avait bien quelque chose en tête, dont il espérait qu'elle mènerait à des pertes du côté de la Résistance et un gain de temps pour lui.

Enfin cela, c'était à condition que Ben revienne. Hux craignait par-dessus tout qu'il ne cède à sa lâcheté et qu'il envoie Rey plutôt que d'affronter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il avait eu beau lui promettre d'être son unique interlocuteur, Hux ne pouvait ignorer la pointe d'angoisse qui lui tiraillait les entrailles.

Une fois debout, il mangea et se lava. Il se sentait trop las pour faire ses exercices. Même s'il savait que ça aurait été un bon moyen de se vider l'esprit. Il ne s'en trouva juste pas la force. Et pourtant, il était du genre à pousser son corps plus que nécessaire.

A la place, il s'installa sur son lit et poursuivit son roman.

Mais il avait du mal à se plonger dans l'enquête et se retrouva à relire les mêmes lignes encore et encore. Le moindre bruit attirait son attention, impatient et nerveux qu'il était de retrouver Ben et de mettre au clair leur situation.

Il ricana.

Mettre au clair leur situation ? Vraiment ? Et qu'allait-il dire au Jedi ? Ben, j'ai envie de toi à en perdre le sommeil, jette à terre ce peignoir ridicule et roulons-nous nus sur ma couchette ? Cela le ferait probablement fuir plus vite qu'autre chose.

Hux soupira et recommença son chapitre pour au moins la cinquième fois.

« *** »

Hux avait espéré que les évènements pousseraient Ben à lui rendre visite plus tôt mais ce n'est qu'après un déjeuner que Hux grignota avec impatience, qu'il débarqua dans la cellule, tout sourire, comme si ce qui avait transpiré la veille entre eux ne l'avait pas atteint.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise et attendit que Hux vienne prendre place face à lui pour commencer.

_ Bonjour Hux !

_ Bonjour Ben…

_ J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Si tu as de bonnes informations pour moi.

Face à son sourire, Hux eut envie de lui mettre son poing en plein nez.

De l'embrasser aussi. De nouveau.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela maintenant Ben.

Le Jedi se pencha vers lui, une moue marquant ses lèvres.

_ Hux. On en a discuté ! Tu m'avais promis, fit-il d'un ton boudeur.

Hux pencha la tête et l'observa avant de répondre. Ben tentait de paraître détendu. Mais maintenant que Hux y regardait de plus près, ses doigts comme ses jambes paraissaient ne pas tenir en place. Toute cette attitude n'était que du chiqué.

_ Il y a autre chose dont nous devons parler avant, lui pointa Hux.

Ben soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage. Toute sa belle bravoure venait de s'écrouler. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Hux croisa les bras. Personnellement, il avait tout son temps. Sans le regarder, Ben finit par bredouiller.

_ Je t'ai expliqué mon histoire, souffla-t-il. Tu sais… J'ai besoin de temps. Laisse-moi juste du temps. S'il te plaît.

Du temps pour quoi, Hux ne le savait pas trop. Mais le ton de Ben avait fait se serrer son cœur. Le Jedi était tiraillé entre ses convictions, ses vœux et son désir. Cela était très clair. Hux hocha la tête.

_ D'accord…

Même s'il ne savait pas ce à quoi il acquiesçait, ni quelle serait la décision de Ben, il sentait que maintenant n'était pas le bon moment pour le pousser. Il attendrait. Pas trop longtemps, espérait-il.

Ben lui parut reconnaissant quand enfin il affronta son regard.

_ Tu as montré ton nouveau sabre à Rey ? demanda Hux pour bien lui signifier qu'il n'insisterait pas aujourd'hui.

Ben secoua la tête.

_ Non… Non… Finalement je ne l'ai montré à personne. J'ai pensé… Je ne sais pas. Je crois que ça va faire des histoires plus qu'autre chose. Et j'ai déjà assez de problèmes à gérer en ce moment.

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Comme les gens qui trouvent que je passe beaucoup trop de temps avec toi et que je suis beaucoup trop coulant pour la quantité d'informations que j'obtiens en retour.

_ Rey, elle, n'a rien obtenu du tout.

_ Et je m'accroche à ça pour les envoyer paître mais tu as déjà rencontré ma mère, elle est tenace et quand elle a une idée en tête, c'est difficile de lui faire lâcher.

_ Et elle veut plus d'informations…

_ Elle veut plus d'informations, confirma Ben dans un soupir. C'est elle qui a organisé ton enlèvement, pensant que nous arriverions à faire craquer facilement un officier de ton âge. Ou à le rallier à notre cause. Elle avait tort, de toute évidence. Et cela la frustre de plus en plus. Surtout avec les informations sur les mouvements de troupes apportées par Finn.

Hux serra le poing. Si un jour il mettait la main sur ce Finn, il lui ferait payer cher sa traîtrise.

_ Donc j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin que tu me dises quelque chose. S'il te plaît, insista Ben.

Il prit une pause et un sourire apparut aux coins de ses lèvres.

_ Elle a promis que tu aurais le droit à une douche, si elle jugeait cette information utile. Une vraie douche, avec de l'eau. Pas le modèle sonique.

C'était une proposition tentante, Hux devait bien le concéder. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Cela lui donna une idée.

_ Et une coupe de cheveux, répondit-il.

_ Pardon ?

_ Si je donne une information utile... et je sais que je peux faire ça… je veux une douche et une coupe de cheveux.

Ben fronça le nez comme si Hux venait de personnellement l'insulter, lui et toute sa famille.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu couper tes cheveux ?

Hux saisit une de ses mèches et tira dessus pour en montrer la longueur. Ca n'avait plus rien de réglementaire depuis un bon moment.

_ Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que je m'accommodais mal du style Wookie.

_ Ils te vont bien, grommela Ben.

Hux se souvenait avoir fait le même compliment au Jedi. Mais lui ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement. Ben avait des cheveux qui revenaient naturellement en place. Lui ne cessait de les enlever de son front ou de les passer derrière ses oreilles. C'était pénible et dérangeant. Et il ne supportait pas ce qui était pénible et dérangeant.

_ Et ils sont incoiffables et secs parce que je n'ai qu'un vieux savon pour les mains pour les nettoyer. Alors oui, si possible, j'aimerais les avoir plus courts. Et un nouveau savon aussi. Celui-ci est presque terminé.

Ben fit la tête encore un moment avant d'opiner.

_ D'accord.

_ Tu peux m'assurer que j'aurai ce que je demande ?

_ Pour la douche je peux te l'assurer.

_ Et pour les cheveux ? Et le savon ?

_ Oui… oui…

_ Promis ?

_ Promis ! s'agaça Ben. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'elle accepte. Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ?

Hux analysa une dernière fois les pistes auxquelles avait songé son cerveau encore surchauffé par le baiser de la veille. Il y en avait une qui ferait une bonne alternative.

_ Nous avons un avant-poste sur Antar 2, annonça-t-il. Dans la bordure médiane.

Les yeux de Ben s'écarquillèrent.

_ Aussi avancé que cela ? s'étonna-t-il.

Hux opina. La décision avait été prise quelques années auparavant, lorsqu'il n'était encore que Colonel. Il avait trouvé cela complètement stupide. D'après ses supérieurs, la lune, hostile et déserte, serait une bonne base d'observation des échanges entre la République et la Résistance. Hux avait été certain que cela ne servirait à rien. Au final, les résultats avaient été décevants. Il avait fallu discrètement acheminer le matériel et les troupes, ce qui avait pris beaucoup de temps et de ressources. Et malgré un programme intensif de surveillance du système, peu de vaisseaux ennemis étaient tombés entre leurs griffes, peu de transactions commerciales avaient été interrompues et aucune base majeure de la Résistance n'avait été découverte.

Lorsqu'il avait été promu Général, Hux avait proposé le démantèlement de la base d'Antar 2, principalement par rancœur contre ses supérieurs qui ne l'avaient pas écouté à l'époque. Mais aussi parce que les bataillons qui y étaient stationnés, habitués aux terrains difficiles, feraient de formidables recrues pour Starkiller Base. Les autres Généraux avaient accepté et le retrait des troupes avait commencé quelques semaines plus tard.

Mais là encore, la discrétion étant de mise, les choses avaient pris beaucoup de temps. Et Hux était certain qu'il restait encore sur place des hommes capables de mener la vie dure à la Résistance le temps d'une ultime bataille.

_ Oui, répondit laconiquement Hux.

Ben n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails.

_ C'est là que devaient aller les Stormtroopers du groupe FN ?

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Non.

Ben pencha la tête de côté.

_ Alors pourquoi me parles-tu de cette base ? Une base du Premier Ordre aussi avancée est un atout considérable.

Le Général roula des yeux. Ben était un tacticien aussi minable que ceux qui avaient dirigé le Premier Ordre avant l'avènement de Hux.

_ Une base aussi avancée est un gouffre financier et un projet stupide, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Ben se frotta le menton. Il réfléchissait visiblement très fort et finalement, observa Hux avec circonspection.

_ Tu n'approuves pas la position de cette base et donc tu nous envoies faire le sale boulot, c'est ça ?

_ Quelque chose du genre, admit-il en levant une main. Mais ça, tu n'as pas besoin de le préciser à ta mère. Dis-lui juste qu'un poste dans la bordure médiane est une vraie menace pour vous et que la détruire est un acte de prudence.

Ben secoua la tête.

_ Tu n'es pas possible… souffla-t-il.

_ Quoi ? On serait gagnants tous les deux pour le coup, non ?

_ Je suppose.

Ben se redressa et se pencha vers Hux.

_ Il va falloir que tu me donnes plus de détails.

_ Je n'ai jamais été en charge de l'endroit mais je vais te dire ce que je sais, concéda Hux.

Si, sur le principe, il n'aimait pas révéler quoi que ce soit sur le Premier Ordre, la destruction de cette base qui aurait de toute façon bientôt été à l'abandon lui faisait plaisir. Et calmerait le Général Organa au moins pour quelques jours.

Il donna à Ben des informations supplémentaires sur l'emplacement et les ressources de l'avant-poste, que le Jedi nota avec application sur son datapad. Il le rangea dans ses vêtements lorsque Hux lui eut affirmé qu'il n'en savait pas plus.

_ Ca devrait suffire pour le moment, fit Ben en le regardant.

_ Donc je vais bientôt avoir le droit à la douche et au coiffeur ?

_ Et à un nouveau savon, oui, j'ai bien compris.

Hux ne put retenir un sourire.

_ Merci Ben.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Puis il parut hésiter.

_ Hux ? demanda-t-il finalement.

_ Oui ?

_ Maintenant que le sabre est terminé, je pourrais récupérer le holobook ?

A la mine grave de Ben, Hux avait espéré autre chose. Mais peut-être le Jedi regrettait-il juste que leur projet commun ait pris fin. Hux savait que lui le regrettait. Même si le résultat avait été impressionnant. Hux avait aimé travailler avec Ben sur le sabre, échangeant leurs idées et leurs suppositions.

_ Bien sûr Ben.

Il se leva et retira son drap du matelas pour découvrir le trou qu'il avait fait dedans. Voyant cela, Ben vint pour l'étudier de plus près.

_ Avec quoi as-tu fait cela ? demanda-t-il en se penchant quand Hux plongea la main à l'intérieur pour en retirer le holobook, mais aussi le carnet et le crayon.

_ A mains nues, admit Hux. J'étais terrifié à l'idée que Rey le trouve. C'est comme ça que j'ai fait ça…

Il montra sa main à l'ongle arraché. Il repoussait lentement mais Hux ne sentait plus la douleur chaude des premiers jours.

_ Oh… murmura Ben en prenant ses doigts entre les siens pour en étudier le bout.

Hux ne put s'empêcher de serrer légèrement son emprise. Ben ne protesta pas. Il se passa juste la langue sur les lèvres nerveusement.

_ Tu es certain que tu n'as pas besoin d'un soin médical pour cela ?

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Je ne sens déjà plus rien, répliqua-t-il.

Ben finit par le relâcher après une dernière caresse du pouce sur son doigt blessé et récupéra le holobook.

_ Je te laisse le carnet et le crayon, concéda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Cela peut toujours te servir.

Hux approuva et les rangea simplement sous le matelas avec ses autres livres. Il gardait la cache intérieure pour les objets vraiment importants. Pour le moment, il n'avait rien de spécial mais qui sait si dans le futur il n'en aurait pas de nouveau besoin.

Puis il remit le drap en place sous l'œil de Ben qui n'avait pas bougé. Hux se demanda pourquoi il n'allait pas de ce pas courir auprès de sa mère pour lui raconter ce qu'il avait appris.

_ Il y a autre chose ? demanda-t-il.

Ben approuva.

_ Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais…

Il sortit d'une de ses poches une petite barre enveloppée dans un papier coloré.

_ Ca ne vaut pas un muffin mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur la base. Il y a un peu de chocolat et des morceaux de fraises séchées. Et des céréales bien sûr.

Les yeux de Hux passèrent de la barre au visage gêné de Ben puis de nouveau sur la friandise.

_ Tu essaies de m'acheter à coup de nourriture ? demanda-t-il.

Ben eut un petit rire.

_ Tu m'as déjà dit tout ce que je voulais savoir. Considère cela plutôt comme un geste de remerciement. Pour les informations d'aujourd'hui et le sabre.

Hux prit la barre de céréales des larges mains de Ben. C'était quelque chose avec lequel il était familier. Il en gardait lui-même plusieurs dans les tiroirs de son bureau, juste au cas où. Ca ou un verre de whisky corellien étaient des aides bienvenues à la fin d'une journée trop longue.

Il remercia Ben d'un geste de la tête. Il songea à l'embrasser. Même sur la joue. Un signe de gratitude. Qui pourrait peut-être mener plus loin. Mais il avait accepté de laisser à Ben le temps de la réflexion. Ou quelque chose du genre. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir du côté de Hux. Il avait besoin de Ben. Pour sortir d'ici. Pour l'aider à conquérir la Galaxie. Pour réchauffer sa peau.

_ Tu reviens demain ? demanda-t-il.

_ Bien sûr, lui confirma Ben. Passe une bonne soirée Hux.

_ Toi aussi Ben. Passe le bonjour de ma part à ta mère !

Ben roula des yeux lorsque sa main se posa sur la porte. Mais il sourit quand même à la blague ridicule de Hux.

_ A demain, conclut-il avant de sortir, laissant Hux seul avec à la main sa barre de céréales et dans la tête des pensées conflictuelles.

Sur Ben. Mais aussi sur ses confessions à la Résistance. Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus il livrait des informations sensibles, compromettait des troupes. Il se demanda quelle serait l'ultime limite avant qu'il ne soit considéré comme un traître et non juste comme un officier tentant de tirer le meilleur d'une situation difficile.

A titre personnel, il en aurait fait fusiller plus d'un pour moins, il le savait.

Avec un soupir, il ouvrit la barre de céréales. Il avait songé à la garder pour le soir, en guise de dessert. Mais il en avait finalement déjà besoin.

« *** »

Hux avait pratiquement terminé son roman quand Ben revint le lendemain. Il avait longuement lu la veille au soir, avant que les néons ne soient éteints et avait recommencé dès le matin, après ses exercices et son petit-déjeuner. Il s'était complètement pris à l'histoire et au jeu des hypothèses et avait hâte de savoir si ses suspicions sur l'identité du tueur allaient se révéler justes.

Il était tellement plongé dedans qu'il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il n'était pas encore midi et pourtant c'était Ben qui avait passé la tête dans l'ouverture.

_ Bonjour Hux, le salua-t-il avec une excitation non dissimulée dans la voix.

Il bondit presque à l'intérieur de la cellule.

_ Bonjour Ben, fit Hux en reposant son livre. Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Comment sais-tu qu'il se passe quelque chose ? fit le Jedi en s'installant sur sa chaise.

Un large sourire barrait son visage.

_ Parce qu'il est tôt et que tu es aussi excité qu'un Neimoidien qui a trouvé un crédit, répondit Hux en s'asseyant à sa place.

Ben opina avec enthousiasme.

_ J'ai un paquet de bonnes nouvelles ! annonça-t-il.

Hux écarta les mains pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

_ Ma mère a trouvé très intéressant d'apprendre l'existence de la base d'Antar 2. Elle n'imaginait pas que le Premier Ordre avait des postes aussi près de nous et cela l'a tenue éveillée toute la nuit, elle et son état major. Ils sont en train de repenser leurs routes commerciales et ce genre de choses.

Hux approuva. Apparemment, Ben ne faisait pas partie de l'état major de sa mère. Il n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un qui a travaillé toute la nuit. Et puis « ce genre de choses » n'était pas un terme militaire approprié. D'un autre côté, Hux ne pouvait pas blâmer Organa pour cela. Ben était bien trop émotif pour être un stratège efficace.

_ Elle a aussi décidé de mener une offensive sur Antar 2 pour démanteler la base. Nous partons cet après-midi.

Le cœur de Hux manqua un battement.

_ Nous ? demanda-t-il en frottant ses mains soudain humides sur son pantalon.

Ben hocha la tête avec tant de force que Hux crut qu'il allait se rompre le cou.

_ Elle a accepté que j'accompagne les troupes au sol, annonça-t-il comme si c'était la meilleure nouvelle de tous les temps.

De son côté, Hux sentit son sang se glacer et déserter son visage. Il crut soudain qu'il allait vomir si fort que même la barre de céréales engloutie la veille allait remonter. Ben remarqua son malaise et son expression joyeuse disparut brusquement.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, souffla-t-il, je serai de retour très vite.

_ Et si tu te fais tuer ! contra Hux sans parvenir à cacher le tremblement de sa voix.

Il ne savait pas s'il était dû à l'angoisse ou à la colère. Ben était supposé rester ici, à ses côtés. Pas partir au milieu d'un combat où, aussi fort qu'il soit, il serait inexpérimenté et risquait de se prendre un coup de blaster à tout moment.

Hux sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes et prit une brusque inspiration.

_ Il ne va rien m'arriver ! répliqua Ben avec véhémence. Et tu devrais te réjouir pour moi ! Pour une fois qu'on me laisse joindre une mission d'importance !

_ Me réjouir pour toi ? Tu m'as promis que personne d'autre que toi ne viendrait m'interroger. Et si tu es parti plus longtemps que prévu ? Si tu es blessé ? Ils vont renvoyer Rey et…

Il s'interrompit. Il savait que plaider qu'elle allait de nouveau lui prendre ses livres sonnerait puéril et désespéré. Mais il était désespéré. En tout cas, si Ben ne revenait pas, il le serait.

A une vitesse fulgurante, Ben se pencha au-dessus de la table et attrapa ses mains. Il força Hux à les ouvrir avant qu'il n'arrache les croûtes qui s'y étaient formées.

_ Rey vient aussi. J'ai fait promettre à ma mère que personne ne viendrait t'importuner. La mission est planifiée sur deux jours. Trois au maximum. Nous sommes préparés, nous sommes nombreux. Il ne va rien m'arriver. Et dès mon retour, tu auras le droit à ta douche et ta coupe de cheveux. Ma mère a approuvé.

Hux grogna. Cela lui semblait soudain complètement dérisoire.

_ Hux ! s'impatienta Ben. Arrête !

_ Arrête quoi ? gronda-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il était tenté d'arracher ses mains de l'emprise de Ben. Mais les doigts du Jedi étaient chauds contre les siens. Et si Ben ne revenait pas, Hux voulait au moins profiter de ces petits instants.

_ D'être aussi… pénible ! Egoïste ! Toute ma vie j'ai attendu qu'on me confie de vraies missions. Qu'on m'envoie sur le terrain pour autre chose que de la figuration ! Et là, ma mère m'a complimenté sur la qualité des informations que j'ai réussi à te soutirer. Et a enfin accepté que je sois aux côtés de Rey sur une véritable attaque. C'est ma chance de lui prouver ma valeur !

Hux voyait dans le regard de Ben son désir d'approbation. Son besoin d'approbation même. Hux connaissait son enfance, son adolescence. Les doutes que sa mère et son oncle avaient eu sur lui. Et il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Ben était heureux et excité à l'idée de se rendre sur Antar 2. Mais Hux ne pouvait empêcher l'angoisse de lui nouer les entrailles. Et tant pis si ça faisait de lui un égoïste. De toute façon, il ne s'était jamais considéré comme altruiste.

_ Ne me parle pas d'égoïsme alors que je suis celui qui est prisonnier, maugréa-t-il les dents serrées.

Ben roula des yeux mais ne le relâcha pas.

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt à te faire tuer, rajouta Hux sur le même ton.

_ Je ne vais pas me faire tuer. Je suis puissant. Et rapide. Et ce n'est même pas sûr que nous ayons à combattre au sol si les pilotes font bien leur travail.

_ Une attaque aérienne ne tue jamais tout le monde. Il reste toujours des survivants cachés dans les décombres. Ils sont apeurés et n'ont rien à perdre. Méfie-toi d'eux et ne relâche pas ton attention. Vérifie en détail chaque nouvelle pièce dans lesquelles tu rentreras. Fais un tour sur toi-même pour ne laisser aucun angle mort. Prends garde aux jeux d'ombre et de lumière. Ne reste jamais seul. Tu dois aussi…

Hux ne pouvait contrôler le flux rapide de sa voix. Mais il voulait que Ben connaisse les enseignements aux combats que lui-même avait reçus à l'Académie. Une petite erreur pouvait être fatale, même au plus grand des guerriers.

Mais au lieu de se concentrer, Ben posait sur lui un regard tendre. Cela agaça Hux qui retira brusquement ses mains de l'étreinte du Jedi.

_ Et bien puisque cette situation a l'air de t'amuser plus qu'autre chose, vas-y, fais-toi tuer, pour ce que j'en ai à faire, cracha-t-il.

_ Je ne vais pas me faire tuer, répéta une nouvelle fois Ben. Tout va bien se passer, je te l'assure.

Il marqua une pause et fronça les sourcils.

_ A moins qu'il y ait un piège là-dessous dont tu ne nous as pas prévenu.

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Bien sûr que non, il n'y a pas de piège ! s'écria-t-il. Je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais.

_ Alors il n'y aura pas de problème, conclut Ben.

Hux aurait aimé être aussi convaincu que lui.

Ben se leva alors de sa chaise et fit le tour de la table. Il se pencha au-dessus de Hux et lui prit de nouveau les mains, cherchant son regard.

_ Je serai là dans trois jours maximum, lui promit-il. Pas de Rey, pas de mauvaise surprise. Juste toi, tes repas et tes livres. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Et pas à te mutiler, ajouta-t-il en caressant des pouces les paumes de Hux. A mon retour, tu auras une douche et une coupe de cheveux, comme tu l'as voulu. Et si j'ai le temps, je verrai sur le chemin du retour pour faire un saut dans une station spatiale et te ramener un petit quelque chose, d'accord ?

Hux grogna en guise de réponse. Il refusait de croiser le regard de Ben. Il était furieux et n'allait certainement pas se laisser acheter par une promesse de muffin ou quelque chose du genre.

_ Hux, s'il te plaît, le supplia Ben. Je ne veux pas partir en te sachant en colère.

_ Je suis en colère, contra ce dernier.

Ben soupira.

_ Souhaite-moi au moins bonne chance.

_ Je te souhaite de te faire botter le cul par un stormtrooper de douze ans et de moitié ta taille et que tu reviennes ici pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère et me promettre que tu ne partiras plus jamais !

Ben le relâcha et se redressa, faisant trois ou quatre pas nerveux dans la cellule, les mains sur les hanches. Sa démarche agressive contrastait lourdement avec celle presque sautillante qu'il avait eue en arrivant. Hux se réjouit d'avoir ainsi ruiné son humeur comme Ben avait ruiné la sienne. Ca lui apprendrait à l'abandonner de nouveau.

_ Tu sais quoi ? fit alors le Jedi, un index pointé agressivement vers Hux. T'es vraiment un sale con.

Hux releva le menton et croisa les bras.

_ Je pensais que tu avais remarqué depuis le premier jour. Je ne suis pas subtil à ce sujet.

Ben se mordit les lèvres comme s'il ne trouvait rien à répondre. Finalement, il se passa une main sur le visage, l'air vaincu.

_ C'est vrai, c'est vrai, admit-il. Mais je pensais… Je ne sais pas. Que tu aurais au moins un peu de considération pour moi.

Hux ne répondit pas. Il ressentait tout un tas d'émotions pour Ben. La considération en faisait peut-être partie. Mais loin derrière le désir de le garder près de lui.

_ Tu sais, poursuivit Ben. Tu auras beau faire la gueule, ça ne m'empêchera pas de partir.

_ Et bien vas-y puisque tu es si pressé, contra Hux d'un ton acide.

Il sentait la colère qui montait de plus en plus en Ben. Il était presque tenté de le pousser à bout pour le voir exploser. Mais Ben se contenta de serrer les poings, la mine fermée.

_ D'accord, j'y vais, répondit ce dernier en s'éloignant à reculons sans quitter Hux du regard.

Celui-ci leva une main nonchalante.

_ Salut ! Adieu !

Ben posa les doigts sur la poignée métallique de la porte. Son visage semblait soudainement triste. Et ses épaules s'étaient affaissées.

_ Adieu ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Sérieusement ?

Hux fit une grimace. Ca avait passé ses lèvres tout seul, sans qu'il l'ait vraiment voulu. Tout ce à quoi il avait songé, c'était blesser Ben. Apparemment, ça avait marché bien mieux que prévu.

Hux poussa un long soupir.

_ Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, admit-il à voix basse.

_ Non, fit Ben en quittant la porte pour se rapprocher de lui. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais jamais avec toi.

Son ton était doux, hésitant.

_ Ne te fais pas tuer, murmura Hux en regardant le sol. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire.

Comme au ralenti, Ben mit ses doigts sur les épaules de Hux et ce dernier frissonna sous leur chaleur. Ben avait toujours les mains brûlantes. Puis il se pencha vers lui et ses lèvres effleurèrent la pommette du Général, comme un baiser en suspens.

_ Je ne me ferai pas tuer et je serai bientôt de retour auprès de toi, souffla Ben à son oreille.

Hux ferma les yeux. Il ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'il entendit la porte se verrouiller. Ben était parti.

« *** »

Les trois jours s'écoulèrent plus facilement pour Hux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Malgré les belles paroles de Ben, il avait craint le retour de Rey. Ou qu'Organa ne trahisse sa promesse et ne lui envoie un interrogateur lambda.

Au final, il n'avait vu personne et seuls les passages de ses plateaux repas par la trappe rompaient la monotonie des jours. Mais avoir une date de retour l'aidait beaucoup à supporter la solitude.

Pour tuer le temps, il avait augmenté la longueur et l'intensité de ses exercices matinaux. L'épuisement physique faisait passer plus rapidement les après-midi sans fin et sans perspective de voir apparaître Ben.

Il lisait aussi beaucoup. Il avait terminé son premier roman et avait été un peu déçu par la fin. L'astuce utilisée par le tueur était simplissime et Hux était persuadé que les stratagèmes qu'il s'était imaginés en cours de lecture auraient donné de bien meilleurs résultats. Il devrait peut-être songer à se lancer dans l'écriture, si jamais il devait pourrir encore longtemps ici. Il avait une bonne plume qu'il affutait en rédigeant lui-même tous ses discours. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne puisse pas s'en servir pour une œuvre de fiction. Mais comme il n'avait sous la main que le petit carnet de Ben, il n'allait pas s'y mettre maintenant. Le processus serait trop long et trop pénible. Il faudrait qu'il pense à négocier un datapad avec Organa lors de sa prochaine révélation.

Il fronça le nez.

Dire qu'il s'imaginait déjà faire d'autres confessions à la Résistance… C'était indigne de lui.

Il s'était alors tourné vers le livre suivant, un roman épique se déroulant sur une planète dont Hux n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il avait apprécié les descriptions des paysages, lui qui était enfermé entre ces quatre murs depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Hux avait passé le plus clair de sa vie à bord de vaisseaux et n'était pas un adepte de la nature. Mais voir l'extérieur, même simplement les étoiles à travers lesquelles il avait navigué depuis toujours, lui manquait terriblement. Le roman en lui-même s'était révélé être une simple histoire d'amour enrubannée de faits historiques douteux et il l'aurait sans doute abandonné en cours de route s'il n'avait pas eu que cela à faire.

Le matin du troisième jour le trouva beaucoup plus nerveux. C'était normalement aujourd'hui que Ben était de retour et Hux n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir s'il allait bien ou non. Il avait réussi à maîtriser jusqu'à présent ses angoisses à coup de livres et d'exercice et n'avait même pas tenté une seule fois de s'écorcher la peau. Mais il craignait les heures à venir. Lorsque Ben s'était absenté, ça avait toujours été bien plus long que ce qui était initialement prévu. Et Hux savait que si ce soir, Ben n'avait pas passé le pas de sa porte, il serait incapable de dormir, voire même simplement de se maîtriser.

Rien qu'à y songer, il sentait déjà ses ongles prêts à s'enfoncer dans ses paumes.

Il prit une grande inspiration et parvint à détendre ses doigts. Ben ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse.

Il grignota à peine son repas du midi, son estomac noué par le trac. Et à plusieurs reprises, il se surprit à coller l'oreille à la porte dans l'espoir de percevoir des bruits de pas.

C'est en milieu d'après-midi que la porte s'ouvrit et Hux bondit de son lit, prêt à accueillir Ben. Le livre qu'il était en train de lire vola même à terre dans son enthousiasme.

Mais c'est la pointe d'un blaster qui surgit de l'ouverture.

_ Assieds-toi sur le lit ! aboya le garde en pénétrant dans la cellule.

Hux recula à pas prudents mais ses jambes tremblaient. Ce n'était pas Ben. C'était le gars costaud qui avait défait ses liens le jour de son arrivée.

_ Plus vite ! ordonna l'homme.

Et Hux s'exécuta malgré la boule qui s'était coincée dans sa gorge.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? parvint-il à articuler. Où est Ben ?

Le garde ne répondit pas et un second homme, plus longiligne, entra à son tour dans la cellule, blaster levé.

Hux resta parfaitement immobile, assis sur son matelas, le dos raide et les poings crispés sur ses cuisses. Il ne devait donner aucune raison aux deux gardes de lui tirer dessus. Mais cela n'empêchait pas son cerveau de tourner à toute vitesse et bien sûr, il ne lui suggérait que catastrophe après catastrophe.

Antar 2 avait été abandonnée plus vite que prévu, la Résistance n'avait trouvé sur place que des bâtiments vides et avait décidé qu'il ne servait plus à rien et qu'il devait être exécuté.

Ou au contraire, Antar 2 avait été opérationnelle, la Résistance s'était prise une trempe, Hux en portait la responsabilité et devait être exécuté.

Ou pire encore, Ben avait été tué pendant l'assaut, Organa avait décidé que c'était la faute de Hux et par pur instinct de vengeance, elle avait décidé qu'il devait être exécuté.

Dans tous les cas, Hux ne voyait pas comment ça pourrait bien finir pour lui. Il songea un instant à tenter le tout pour le tout et à bondir sur le garde le plus proche pour se saisir de son arme mais le second l'avait en joue et Hux était suffisamment expérimenté pour savoir que sa tentative était vouée à l'échec.

_ Tes mains, fit le costaud en baissant son arme pour attraper à sa ceinture une paire de menottes.

Hux tendit les poignets et en quelques secondes, il se retrouva entravé. L'homme avait un peu trop serré, probablement à dessein, comme ça avait été le cas le jour de son enlèvement. Il se demanda si on allait le transporter sur une autre base.

Sa suspicion fut plus forte encore quand on lui passa de nouveau un sac sur la tête. Il ne put retenir un grognement quand il voulut prendre une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements étourdissants de son cœur et qu'il dut entrouvrir la bouche pour ne pas suffoquer.

_ Debout ! lui ordonna-t-on en l'attrapant fermement par le bras. Et pas de mauvais coup !

_ Où m'emmenez-vous ? demanda-t-il quand il fut poussé en avant. Où est Ben ? Il est au courant de ce que vous faites ?

Personne ne lui répondit et Hux entendit la porte de sa cellule se refermer derrière lui. Il était sorti. Il était dans le couloir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi on l'emmenait. Mais être enfin hors de ses quatre murs le rendit fébrile. Ses jambes manquèrent de se dérober sous lui et un des gardes perdit patience et l'entraîna avec force sur la gauche.

Par réflexe, Hux se mit à compter les pas. Il se souvenait encore du trajet par lequel il était venu cette première fois. Il se remémorait souvent la séquence pour être certain de retrouver son chemin si jamais l'occasion de s'enfuir se présentait.

Mais lorsqu'on le fit tourner de nouveau à gauche, il ne put retenir un vent de panique de le balayer. Ce n'était pas par là qu'il était venu. Il en était certain.

_ Où m'emmenez-vous ? fit-il en se débattant pour tenter de desserrer la main qui s'agrippait à son biceps. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

_ Avance ! fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

Hux savait que paniquer ne le sauverait pas. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Vite et bien. Qu'il analyse la situation et maximise ses chances. Même si elles étaient minces.

Il perçut alors des bruits de pas venant dans le sens inverse. C'était peut-être l'unique solution.

_ Hey ! appela-t-il. Vous en face ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !

Hux entendit un soupir derrière lui et la prise du geôlier se fit plus ferme.

_ J'ai besoin de Ben Organa Solo ! lança-t-il à l'inconnu dont le claquement des semelles était de plus en plus proche. Allez chercher Ben Organa Solo !

_ Mais Maître Ben est… fit une voix de droïde un peu pincée.

_ Laisse tomber 3PO, le coupa un des gardes. Ce n'est pas important.

Hux nota un grincement mécanique puis les pas s'éloignèrent. Il soupira. Ca n'avait été qu'un droïde…

_ Et toi, le prévint le garde en accélérant encore l'allure, arrête de gueuler comme un Rathtar !

_ Si vous me disiez où vous m'emmenez, cracha Hux.

Personne ne lui répondit cette fois. Mais il entendit le chuintement d'une porte qui s'ouvre et par laquelle on le fit entrer. Ses pieds nus manquèrent de glisser sur le sol humide.

Quand la porte se referma, on lui retira le sac et Hux découvrit une large salle de bain commune. Elle était grise et simple, tout en béton et des pommeaux de douche métalliques s'alignaient sur le mur du fond. Il régnait une odeur de moisissure persistante, comme si l'eau ne parvenait jamais à complètement s'évacuer. En temps normal, Hux aurait trouvé cela horripilant. Là, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la perspective d'enfin nettoyer intégralement son corps sous un jet chaud.

_ Tu vois, ça ne valait vraiment pas la peine de faire un tel bazar, lui lança un des gardes.

Hux lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Vous auriez pu me dire de quoi il s'agissait, grommela-t-il, se sentant soudain ridicule d'avoir ainsi paniqué.

Le costaud haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son collègue.

_ Quelles sont les instructions que Ben a répété encore et encore ? fit-il ironiquement.

_ Je pense que c'était quelque chose du genre « Personne d'autre que moi ne parle au prisonnier ! Interdiction de lui adresser la parole ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire ! Et personne d'autre ! Moi seulement ! C'est mon prisonnier ! MON prisonnier ! », répondit-il en imitant la voix grave de Ben.

_ Oui… Et connaissant son caractère, tu avais envie de lui désobéir toi ?

Le second garde secoua la tête.

_ Oh non. Je n'ai pas envie de finir écrasé contre un mur.

Hux roula des yeux. De toute évidence, sa relation avec Ben faisait jaser. Ce dernier l'avait prévenu, Hux en avait désormais la preuve. Surtout que si ces deux là étaient ses gardiens habituels, ils devaient avoir sacrément conscience du temps que Ben et Hux passaient ensemble.

_ Ca va, j'ai compris, grogna Hux en observant plus longuement son environnement.

La porte devant laquelle se trouvaient les gardes était l'unique sortie. Sur la gauche il y avait une rangée de lavabos et de miroirs et juste derrière un mur, ce que Hux supposait être des toilettes.

_ Tu as cinq minutes, le prévint le costaud. Tu déposes tes vêtements sur le banc, tu te laves, tu n'utilises que les douches, tu ne t'approches pas du reste, tu te sèches et tu enfiles tes vêtements propres. Le tout sans entourloupe et sans appeler Ben au secours. Tu penses que ça ira ?

Hux ne répondit pas. C'était une provocation ridicule et gratuite. Près d'eux se trouvait un petit banc, lui aussi en béton. Et dessus avait été posé un grand panier contenant une nouvelle tenue et une paire de chaussons. C'était une grande nouveauté. Pour laquelle Hux se sentit soudain reconnaissant. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il se baladait pieds nus. Et la traversée des couloirs de la base devait lui avoir laissé des talons noirs. S'il se nettoyait, il aimait autant retourner immaculé dans sa cellule.

_ Dépêche-toi, fit un des gardes, le chrono est lancé.

Hux retira ses vêtements sans aucune pudeur. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à partager des sanitaires avec soit les autres élèves de l'Académie, soit les autres soldats et ne faisait plus cas de se déshabiller devant qui que ce soit. Ca n'avait été que sur le tard, lorsqu'il avait acquis un grade assez élevé, qu'il avait eu le droit à ses quartiers privés.

Il jeta ses vêtements sales en boule sur le banc et, sentant le regard des gardes sur son dos, avança vers les douches. Il tourna le bouton de celle du milieu et immédiatement un jet d'eau jaillit. Il était tiède alors que Hux l'aurait aimé chaud mais il n'y avait rien pour régler la température. Il se plongea quand même dessous avec délice.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau glisser sur son corps pour la première fois depuis des mois. Ses cheveux se plaquaient sur son front, voire le long de ses joues pour les plus longs mais pour une fois, il ne se trouva pas le besoin de les lisser en arrière. Il avait l'impression de sentir physiquement la crasse qui se décollait de lui. C'était idiot. Il se lavait chaque jour méticuleusement au robinet et ne devait pas être si sale que cela. Mais la sensation était tout de même là.

Rouvrant les yeux, il avisa des distributeurs sur un côté. Il se savonna méticuleusement, du haut de son front jusqu'entre les orteils, concentrant ses efforts entre ses cuisses et sous ses bras. Il soupira aussi d'aise quand enfin il put utiliser du vrai shampooing sur ses cheveux malmenés. Il sentait comme Ben. Cela le fit sourire.

Pour la première fois depuis trois jours, Hux n'avait plus l'estomac noué. Si on lui accordait enfin sa douche, c'était que l'opération sur Antar 2 s'était bien déroulée et Ben ne devrait plus tarder à revenir. Hux aurait aimé le voir dès ce soir, alors que sa peau serait encore fraîche de la douche.

_ Les cinq minutes sont presque écoulées ! cria-t-on dans son dos. Dépêche-toi un peu si tu ne veux pas qu'on te ramène cul nu jusqu'à ta cellule !

A contrecœur, Hux éteignit l'eau et retourna près de ses geôliers. Il se sécha à l'aide d'une serviette elle aussi disposée dans le panier et enfila ses vêtements propres. Lorsqu'on lui passa de nouveau les menottes, il observa une dernière fois la salle de bain où il venait d'avoir la douche la plus agréable de son existence. Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle mais elle était une vue différente de sa cellule et rien que cela, ça lui donnait l'impression de se trouver dans un autre monde. Et c'était étrangement revigorant.

Puis on obstrua sa vue à l'aide du sac.

« *** »

Hux fut déçu, lorsqu'on le ramena dans sa cellule, de ne pas y trouver Ben. Les gardes l'avaient fait s'assoir sur son lit pour lui retirer sac et menottes et depuis il n'en avait pas bougé. Il regardait ses pieds à présent au chaud dans ses nouveaux chaussons. Ils étaient blancs et dans une matière rappelant les serviettes qu'on lui fournissait. C'était le genre de choses qu'il imaginait porté par ceux qui fréquentaient les stations de détente de la Galaxie. Mais personnellement, il n'était jamais allé dans une station de détente. Ce n'était peut-être juste qu'un cliché.

C'est alors qu'un détail accrocha son œil. Un savon flambant neuf était posé sur le rebord du lavabo. Hux se leva brusquement et s'en approcha à grandes enjambées. Son cœur battait fort. Quelqu'un était entré dans sa cellule en son absence !

Outre le savon neuf, le ménage avait été fait. Il conservait sa cellule dans un état impeccable donc il ne s'en était pas aperçu tout de suite mais le métal du lavabo et des toilettes brillait, quant à la table, il n'y avait plus une seule trace de doigts.

Son premier réflexe fut d'inspecter les murs, certain d'y déceler la présence d'une nouvelle caméra. Mais il eut beau regarder dans tous les coins, le sang battant dans ses tempes et ses dents mordant l'intérieur de sa bouche, il ne trouva rien.

Il se précipita ensuite sur son lit pour vérifier que ses livres étaient toujours sous son matelas.

Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement quand il les découvrit exactement là où il les avait laissés. La personne qui était venue n'avait fait que le ménage de base, pas une fouille.

N'empêche qu'il n'appréciait pas l'idée que quelqu'un ait pénétré en son absence dans ce qu'il considérait presque à présent comme son chez lui. L'expression était peut-être un peu forte mais en tout cas, ce tout petit coin de la base de la Résistance lui appartenait plus à lui qu'à Organa !

Une fois rassuré, Hux s'allongea sur son lit pour lire un peu. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et laissèrent une trace sur son oreiller. Il s'en moquait pas mal. Du livre aussi en fait. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer, l'oreille tendue à la recherche du moindre bruit pouvant indiquer le retour de Ben. Il se sentit frustré quand, après son dîner, les lumières s'éteignirent sans qu'il n'ait eu de nouvelles du Jedi. Et dans le noir, les yeux clos, il ne parvint pas à éloigner la vague d'angoisse qui le menaçait.

« *** »

C'est le sifflotement qui attira en premier l'attention de Hux et lui fit perdre le fil de sa lecture, le lendemain après-midi. Hux avait horreur qui gens qui sifflent. Pour lui, c'était comme péter son bonheur par la bouche. Et ça l'horripilait au plus haut point.

Sur le Finalizer, il avait pris l'habitude de se placer juste derrière chaque soldat qui sifflait et d'attendre que celui-ci se retourne pour tomber nez-à-nez avec son Général d'une humeur massacrante. Autant dire que plus personne n'avait sifflé à bord du croiseur en quelques semaines seulement, à la grande satisfaction de Hux.

Mais il se doutait qu'ici, il n'aurait pas le même pouvoir.

Les sourcils froncés, il attendit. Le sifflotement enthousiaste se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa cellule. Ce n'était pas Ben, de ça au moins, il était certain. Et ça l'agaçait presque autant que les notes légères lâchées dans le couloir.

Le Jedi aurait dû revenir depuis la veille.

Hux ne cessait de se répéter que s'il avait eu le droit à une douche, c'était que tout s'était bien passé mais il restait une part de lui, celle irrationnelle qui normalement n'avait pas voix au chapitre, qui criait au fond de son esprit que forcément, quelque chose était mal allé.

Et maintenant ce type dans le couloir qui ne cessait de siffler…

Enfin à priori, on ne venait pas lui annoncer la mort de Ben. Ce genre de nouvelles ne se donnait pas la chansonnette aux lèvres.

Il était prêt à se retourner et à se rouler en boule jusqu'à ce qu'on lui fiche la paix lorsque le verrou claqua. Mais avant, il voulait être certain de ce dont il s'agissait.

Il ne put retenir un sursaut de surprise lorsque la tête souriante de Ben passa dans l'embrasure.

_ Bonjour Hux, fit-il.

_ Ben ! s'écria le Général en se levant brusquement.

Ben entra et Hux stoppa brusquement son avancée quand un second type apparut à sa suite. Probablement le siffloteur.

_ Salut Hux ! lança-t-il en levant une main et en affichant un sourire trop blanc.

Hux ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. Il ne savait pas qui était ce type mais sa familiarité lui était déjà antipathique. Et puis surtout, il aurait préféré être seul avec Ben. Il avait des tas de questions à lui poser sur ce qu'il avait fait ces trois derniers jours. Il ne voyait vraiment par pourquoi le Jedi était accompagné pour ce qui aurait dû être leurs retrouvailles. Cela gâchait presque son soulagement de le voir en vie.

Face au silence de Hux, le type se tourna vers Ben, les yeux brillant d'amusement.

_ Il n'a pas l'air très sympathique, commenta-t-il. Tu vois, j'avais déjà un apriori sur lui mais là… Je suis presque certain qu'il ne m'aime pas.

_ Il ne te connait pas vraiment, fit Ben avant de marquer une pause. Quoique s'il te connaissait, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il t'apprécierait plus. Il est difficile.

Cela fit éclater de rire le siffloteur dont les dents parfaites renvoyèrent la lueur des néons. Hux se demanda s'il parviendrait, par la seule force de sa volonté, à faire disparaitre le type de son champ de vision pour uniquement de concentrer sur le visage de Ben.

_ J'avais bien remarqué, répliqua l'homme en se frottant le nez.

Et soudain, Hux sut de qui il s'agissait.

_ Hux, je te présente Poe, lui confirma Ben.

Ce dernier avait gardé un ton complètement neutre mais Hux ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y déceler comme une pointe d'ironie. Et il eut envie de rouler des yeux. Mais pourquoi Ben ramenait-il Poe dans sa cellule ? D'abord, Rey, puis les gardes, la personne responsable du ménage, et maintenant Poe ! Rien ne lui serait donc épargné ? Ses quelques mètres carrés devenaient bien trop fréquentés à son goût.

_ Poe et moi avons déjà été présentés, répondit Hux. Du moins ma tête avec son nez et son poing avec ma joue.

_ Une rencontre explosive ! s'amusa le pilote toujours hilare.

Hux se demanda s'il avait consommé de l'alcool avant de lui rendre visite. Il n'en sentait pas les effluves mais il ne trouvait pas ce comportement incroyablement amical normal. Surtout étant donné les circonstances qui les avaient réunis la première fois.

Poe lui frappa même mollement l'épaule de son poing dans un geste de franche camaraderie. Hux recula d'un pas au cas où l'autre essaierait encore de le toucher. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait retenir une grimace de dégoût.

_ Mais on ne va pas s'en vouloir pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Poe. C'était dans le feu de l'action ! D'ailleurs j'ai déjà pardonné le nez cassé.

_ Et moi, je n'ai pas pardonné l'enlèvement, l'enfermement et le massacre de ma garde, répliqua Hux.

_ Et le coup de poing ? fit Poe en levant un sourcil.

Hux pesa le pour et le contre de lui casser de nouveau le nez. Il s'agaçait d'autant plus qu'il voyait Ben, derrière Poe, qui s'amusait beaucoup de cette rencontre improbable. Il avait beau dissimuler son sourire derrière la grosse patte qui lui servait de main, Hux voyait quand même ses yeux qui brillaient. Il devrait trouver le moyen de se venger à un moment ou à un autre.

Il se tourna alors vers le Jedi.

_ Et je peux savoir ce qui me vaut le plaisir de cette rencontre ? demanda-t-il.

Poe tendit vers lui une petite pochette qu'il tenait à la main.

_ Poe va se charger de te couper les cheveux, répondit Ben.

_ Pardon ? se braqua Hux.

Il avait toujours eu une opinion très basse de la Résistance et de son manque de précision, mais savoir que leur meilleur pilote faisait aussi le coiffeur, c'était pire encore que tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas demander à Ben s'il cirait les bottes de toute la base le soir ou si Organa repassait elle-même les uniformes des troupes.

_ Vous n'avez pas de vrai coiffeur ? grogna-t-il simplement.

_ Le Général Organa ne voulait pas d'un civil dans ta cellule.

_ Et je suis un excellent coiffeur ! se défendit Poe. Je m'occupe moi-même de mes cheveux, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête pour faire briller ses boucles.

Hux eut envie de rouler des yeux. Entre Poe et Ben, la Résistance ressemblait plus à un défilé de mode pour coiffeurs amateurs qu'à une organisation militaire. Hux, lui, aurait passé tout ça à la tondeuse, fissa ! Sauf les cheveux de Ben. Il aurait fait une exception pour le Jedi…

_ J'ai changé d'opinion, grommela Hux. Je vais rester comme je suis.

Pas qu'il ne fasse pas confiance aux capacités de Poe. C'était juste qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Poe tout court.

Ben se pencha vers lui. Ses yeux venaient de s'assombrir.

_ J'ai passé des heures à tenter de convaincre le Général Organa de t'accorder une coupe de cheveux ! lâcha-t-il. Alors maintenant qu'elle a dit oui, tu vas te laisser faire. Sinon, je commence à te connaître, dès demain tu vas recommencer à m'enquiquiner avec tes cheveux trop longs.

Hux serra la mâchoire. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup que Ben lui parle sur ce ton, surtout devant Poe. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Il avait conscience du fait que Ben avait bataillé pour obtenir les quelques privilèges que la Résistance accordait à Hux.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Hux, ajouta Poe. Je ne vais pas t'enfoncer les ciseaux dans la nuque en guise de vengeance pour le nez cassé. Comme dit, tout est oublié !

Et il fit un clin d'œil appuyé qui ne fut pas pour rassurer Hux. Il y avait trop d'ironie dans le ton du pilote.

_ Poe ! intervint Ben.

Puis ce dernier se tourna vers Hux.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester ici pendant toute l'opération.

Poe prit une mine offusquée.

_ Ben ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance !

Ben haussa les épaules.

_ Je sais que tu es un type bien Poe. Mais je sais aussi que Hux peut être une langue de vipère. Et un mauvais coup de ciseaux est si vite arrivé…

_ S'il ne se débat pas... souffla Poe.

_ Crois-moi, si je le laisse seul avec toi, il va se débattre.

Hux soupira longuement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on lui coupe les longueurs. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait coincé entre un Jedi dont il ne pouvait profiter de la présence et un type qu'il avait frappé et qui se tiendrait dans son dos avec une arme potentielle en main. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il s'était imaginé ses retrouvailles avec Ben.

_ Bien, allons-y, fit-il d'un ton sec pour couper la conversation des deux autres. Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite je serai débarrassé.

Il s'assit de manière très raide sur sa chaise habituelle, le dos bien droit. Poe ouvrit sur la table sa petite pochette et en sortit une paire de ciseaux brillante et un peigne noir. Quant à Ben, il s'appuya contre la table, de façon à pouvoir observer les deux autres. Hux était content de n'avoir plus que lui dans son champ de vision quand Poe se plaça dans son dos.

_ Alors je te fais quoi ? demanda le pilote. Court sur les côtés, long dans la nuque ? Ou une brosse peut-être ? Ou bien…

_ Juste un rafraîchissement ça ira, l'interrompit Hux.

_ Ah, je suis quand même bien embêté, répondit Poe en passant le peigne dans les cheveux de Hux. Dans toutes les images que j'avais vues avant, tu étais parfaitement gominé. En réalité, tu as des cheveux vraiment légers.

Et ses doigts jouèrent quelques secondes avec les mèches de Hux.

Ce dernier s'écarta brusquement. Il avait horreur qu'on lui tripote sans raison les cheveux. Et c'était exactement ce que Poe était en train de faire.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que vous me faites la conversation que le pourboire sera meilleur, cracha Hux. Je préfèrerais que ça aille vite.

Il entendit Poe soupirer lourdement.

_ Et donc Ben, fit le pilote. Qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà l'autre jour ? Il n'est pas si désagréable que cela quand on apprend à le connaître ?

_ Je n'ai jamais dit qu'apprendre à le connaître était facile, répondit le Jedi qui avait froncé les sourcils quand les doigts de Poe s'étaient trop attardés dans les cheveux roux.

Hux avait appris de la bouche de Rey que Ben avait déjà essayé de le défendre auprès des autres. Poe le confirmait aujourd'hui. Ca l'apaisa un peu.

_ Et sinon, reprit Poe. Son altesse sérénissime le grand Général qui veut se faire couper les cheveux sans qu'on les lui touche m'autoriserait-il à humidifier ses flamboyantes mèches pour des raisons pratiques ?

Hux opina, la mâchoire serrée pour retenir un autre commentaire désagréable. Poe tourna le robinet et laissa l'eau couler longuement. Hux s'attendait à recevoir une vraie douche froide et surveillait le visage de Ben à la recherche d'un signe d'alerte. A la place, c'est le peigne mouillé qui passa dans ses mèches, les humidifiant juste un minimum.

Puis le bruit des ciseaux se fit entendre et Hux sentit sur ses épaules et sa nuque les premiers cheveux coupés.

A son grand soulagement, Poe garda le silence. C'est Ben qui paraissait être de plus en plus nerveux, l'observant du coin de l'œil au fur et à mesure que ses mèches tombaient.

_ Et sinon Ben, fit Hux pour le détendre, comment s'est passée l'attaque d'Antar 2 ?

Ben eut un regard rapide pour Poe avant de revenir sur Hux.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de discuter des missions avec les prisonniers, répliqua-t-il un peu sèchement.

Hux aurait voulu opiner. Ou hausser les épaules. Mais il ne voulait pas donner une excuse à Poe pour lui coller un mauvais coup de ciseaux. Déjà qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se raidir à chaque fois que le claquement du métal s'approchait trop de ses oreilles.

_ Evidemment, répondit-il. Je m'en doutais. Ca valait quand même la peine d'essayer.

_ Et toi ? fit Ben nonchalamment. Tes trois jours ?

_ Tranquilles, lui dit Hux en toute honnêteté.

Il ne s'était rien passé qu'il avait besoin de cacher à Poe.

_ J'ai lu, reprit-il, et je n'ai vu personne. Sauf hier. On est venu me chercher pour la douche.

_ Oh ! s'exclama Ben en se penchant vers lui, un sourire sur ses traits.

Et l'espace d'un instant, Hux oublia qu'il n'était pas que tous les deux dans la pièce.

_ Et ça s'est bien passé ? insista le Jedi.

_ La douche oui, le transport non.

_ Comment cela ?

Hux hésita à répondre. Il n'avait pas envie d'avouer à Ben qu'il avait paniqué quand les gardes lui avaient placé le sac sur la tête.

_ De ce que j'ai entendu dire, intervint Poe, il a passé tout le trajet à appeler ton nom. Et il a même demandé de l'aide à C-3PO. Tu imagines ?

Hux manqua de se retourner pour lui arracher les ciseaux des mains et les lui enfoncer dans la gorge. Seule la lueur furieuse dans le regard de Ben le retint.

_ Vraiment ? demanda le Jedi avec humeur en croisant les bras. Mais pourquoi ?

_ Je ne comprends pas, articula Hux, pourquoi il a été jugé nécessaire de me menotter et de me cagouler pour me faire faire au mieux deux ou trois-cents mètres. C'était une situation extrêmement inconfortable.

Cela fit pouffer Poe.

_ Et les gamins que vous enlevez pour en faire des soldats, fit celui-ci dans son dos, vous leur demandez si leur situation est inconfortable, hein ?

Hux décida de l'ignorer. Il sentait les pointes des ciseaux qui se rapprochaient de son crâne. Il lui avait bien semblé que l'apparente décontraction et convivialité initiale de Poe n'était qu'une façade.

_ Ils ne t'ont pas dit où ils t'emmenaient ? insista Ben.

_ Non.

_ Tu leur as demandé ?

_ Evidemment !

_ Et ils t'ont vraiment mis le sac et les menottes juste pour t'emmener aux douches ?

_ Oui ! répliqua vivement Hux.

Le ton incrédule de Ben commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Et même si Hux avait envie de lui raconter en détail la façon dont les évènements s'étaient déroulés, il ne voulait pas le faire devant un témoin tel que Poe. Il espérait qu'à la fin de sa coupe, il aurait un peu de temps seul avec le Jedi.

_ Je suis certain, s'emporta Ben en faisant un grand geste de la main, que ces instructions venaient de ma mère. Depuis que tu as…

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Hux réalisa que derrière lui, il n'entendait plus le bruit des ciseaux. Ben devint rouge.

_ Ben… fit Poe doucement. Tu lui as dit qui est ta mère ?

_ Je… hum… balbutia le Jedi, visiblement en proie à la panique.

_ Ben et moi avons un accord de principe, intervint Hux pour laisser à Ben le temps de récupérer. Je réponds à ses questions, fournissant par là même des informations précieuses et il répond à certaines des miennes. Rien de pl…

Un bruit vif de ciseaux l'interrompit et Hux sentit des lames qui rasaient son crâne.

Il bondit en avant et leva une main dans sa chevelure. Poe venait de faire un trou sur l'arrière de sa coupe.

_ Bordel Poe ! cria Ben en se précipitant.

Il attrapa le bras de Hux et inspecta son crâne.

_ Tu n'es pas blessé, souffla-t-il en laissant ses doigts courir dans la chevelure rousse.

_ Je sais, grogna Hux, dont le cœur battait fort.

Sa main agrippa quelques secondes la manche de Ben.

_ Il y a juste une mèche coupée plus court que les autres, lui précisa ce dernier.

Hux renifla de mépris.

_ Oups, désolé, fit Poe. Mais vous savez nous, les pilotes, on n'est pas bien futés. On perd vite notre concentration, on laisse nos ciseaux s'égarer, on avale tous les pipeaux qu'on tente de nous raconter. On est comme ça !

_ Poe ! grogna Ben sans dissimuler la hargne dans son ton.

Doucement, le Jedi fit se rassoir Hux.

_ Termine ça rapidement, ordonna Ben, qu'on en finisse.

Un silence pesant s'installa et Hux se demanda s'il allait rester avec une demi-coupe. Ca lui paraissait presque en valoir le coup

_ Oh Ben, murmura Poe avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, j'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Ben ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se réinstaller contre la table, le regard sombre, les bras croisés et la mine boudeuse. Poe reprit son travail.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait terminé.

Hux épousseta ses épaules et regarda les cheveux qui parsemaient désormais le sol auparavant impeccable de sa cellule. Il se demanda si cette fois il verrait la personne chargée du ménage.

Il passa ses doigts entre ses mèches et trouva la longueur correcte, proche de sa coupe habituelle lorsqu'il était en poste. Même s'il regrettait encore l'absence de gel. Il n'y avait que le trou que Poe avait volontairement laissé qui posait problème. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Hux avait une vie sociale riche. Il ne voyait, fort heureusement, en général que Ben. Et d'ici deux ou trois semaines, l'incident de ciseaux ne se verrait probablement plus.

_ C'est bien, lui souffla Ben pendant que Poe parlait dans son comlink à Hux ne savait qui.

Peu après, un petit droïde blanc et orange apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte ouverte par les gardes et aspira consciencieusement tout ce qui traînait au sol. Hux songea alors que c'était peut-être un droïde aussi qui était venu la veille pour changer le savon et astiquer la table. Il préférait cela à une présence humaine.

_ Alors, satisfait ? fit Poe, interrompant ses pensées.

_ Une coupe à la hauteur de ce qu'elle m'a coûtée, répondit Hux avec autant de mépris que possible dans la voix.

Poe secoua la tête et remballa son matériel.

_ Ca a été un plaisir de faire plus ample connaissance, contra-t-il sur le même ton.

Puis il se tourna vers Ben.

_ Allons-y Ben, lança-t-il. Nous avons encore pas mal de travail.

Lentement, comme à contrecœur, Ben opina. Avant de sortir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Hux.

_ Je reviens le plus vite possible, lui dit-il. J'ai encore euh… des… questions sur des… éléments…

_ Des éléments liés à Antar 2 ? le poussa Hux en roulant des yeux.

Ben était parfois complètement incapable. C'était impressionnant. Hux s'interdit de trouver cela attendrissant.

Le Jedi hocha la tête.

_ Oui ! Exactement ! Exactement ! Des éléments liés à Antar 2 !

_ Alors à bientôt Ben, fit Hux, déçu de le voir repartir aussi vite.

_ A bientôt Hux.

_ Ouais ! A bientôt Hux ! rajouta Poe qui avait déjà disparu dans le couloir.

Hux regretta de ne pas l'avoir égorgé avec ses propres ciseaux lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion.

(à suivre…)


	12. Chapter 12

_Encore merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos remarques sur le chapitre précédent! Je ne vous le dirais jamais assez! Donc merci merci et merci! Voilà pour vous le chapitre 12. Juste une petite précision sur ce chapitre. J'avais quelque chose de très précis en tête et quand j'ai terminé de l'écrire, ça faisait 22 000 mots, ahahaha (je suis indécrottable...). Donc j'ai coupé en deux! Un morceau aujourd'hui et l'autre morceau la semaine prochaine qui fera office de chapitre 13 (mais ne vous en faite pas, je ne coupe pas au milieu d'une phrase ni rien! J'ai fait en sorte que ça s'articule pas trop mal) . Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

"***"

Hux était déçu que Ben ne soit pas revenu le voir le soir même. Et fut surpris quand le lendemain matin, il apparut pendant son petit-déjeuner, pénétrant à grands pas dans sa cellule. Sur le coup, Hux crut qu'il se passait de nouveau quelque chose qui avait contrarié le Jedi. Il posa sa cuillère de porridge, prêt à accueillir sa colère.

Mais Ben était souriant. Il avait même une pointe de malice dans les yeux et cela leva la suspicion de Hux.

_ Que se passe-t-il Ben ? demanda-t-il en guise de salutation.

_ Rien ! Rien ! se défendit le Jedi. J'ai énormément de travail aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le temps de rester mais je voulais t'amener ça.

Il posa le sac du rasoir sur la table.

_ Avec ta nouvelle coupe toute neuve, autant être élégant jusqu'au bout, blagua-t-il. Et on se voit ce soir, promis, ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons.

_ Ben, attends ! tenta de le retenir Hux.

Il n'avait pas vu Ben depuis des jours, seulement en compagnie de Poe la veille et à présent, le voilà qui repartait déjà ! Cela contrariait Hux. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de discuter d'Antar 2.

Le Jedi se figea, une main sur la poignée de la lourde porte de métal. Il posa sur Hux ses yeux sombres.

_ Je t'assure que je préfèrerais rester avec toi, lui dit-il à mi-voix. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'y aller. On m'attend. Je te promets qu'on se voit tout à l'heure. D'accord ?

_ D'accord, finit par capituler Hux qui n'avait de toute façon pas le choix.

A contrecœur, il regarda la porte se clore. Il termina lentement son porridge et se rasa, espérant que Ben ne tarderait pas trop à revenir.

« *** »

Hux referma avec vigueur le roman stupide qu'il était en train de lire. Une fois de plus, il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de se concentrer, son cerveau retournant sans cesse à Ben dont il se demandait où il était passé.

Pourtant Ben lui avait promis, et par deux fois, qu'il repasserait le voir. Or, Hux commençait à avoir faim. Ce qui, à son horloge interne, indiquait que c'était bientôt l'heure de son dîner. Et que l'extinction des feux n'allait pas tarder à suivre. Il y avait donc désormais de fortes chances pour que Ben ne vienne plus. Ou peu. Ca n'était pas satisfaisant pour lui.

Alors certes, d'un point de vue rationnel, il se doutait que le Jedi, juste de retour d'une mission importante, devait avoir du travail et des obligations. Mais il y avait longtemps qu'il ne parvenait plus à analyser une situation de façon rationnelle lorsque Ben était concerné.

En tout cas, si Ben ne pointait pas bientôt le bout de son grand nez par la porte, Hux se ferait un plaisir de lui passer un savon conséquent lors de leur prochaine rencontre.

Il tendit la main pour attraper la petite bouteille qu'il avait chipée à Rey et dont il se servait désormais. C'était beaucoup plus pratique que d'avoir à se lever à chaque fois qu'il avait soif.

Il constata cependant avec aigreur qu'elle était vide.

Il poussa un long soupir et glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons qu'il avait soigneusement laissés près de son lit. A part pour se coucher ou faire ses exercices, il ne les quittait plus. Ils lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir retrouvé un peu de civilisation dans son environnement isolé.

D'un pas rendu sec par la rancœur, il s'approcha de son lavabo et glissa la bouteille ouverte sous le jet frais. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà noté. L'eau était toujours fraiche. C'était un peu désagréable au moment de la toilette mais parfait pour la consommation.

Il ferma le robinet avant de boire longuement au goulot. Puis il décida de la remplir de nouveau pour ne pas avoir à se relever dans les minutes à venir. Il avait remarqué que depuis sa confrontation avec Rey, il buvait plus qu'auparavant.

Il avait à peine rebouché la bouteille que des bruits de pas se firent entendre et le verrou s'ouvrit. Hux se retourna, certain d'avoir enfin affaire à Ben mais il se retrouva une fois de plus face au canon d'un blaster.

Il retint un soupir mais pas un roulement d'yeux.

_ Va t'asseoir sur ton lit, ordonna le costaud.

Hux s'exécuta.

Il s'en voulait encore d'avoir paniqué lors du trajet jusqu'à la douche. Il avait décidé que la prochaine fois qu'on viendrait le chercher pour quelque chose, il resterait parfaitement stoïque. Il ne pensait pas que ce moment arriverait aussi rapidement.

Une fois sur le lit, il tendit les poignets avant même qu'on le lui ordonne. Cela fit sourire le costaud qui avait déjà les menottes à la main.

Hux manqua juste de protester lorsqu'il vit le sac. C'était risible. Et inutile. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de le dire. Alors, il se laissa faire.

On le fit se mettre debout et sortir dans le couloir. Hux recommença à compter les pas. Il se demandait vraiment où on l'emmenait. Pas à la douche. Il avait eu la sienne trop peu de temps auparavant. Comme autre possibilité, il songea éventuellement au bureau d'Organa. Peut-être voulait-elle lui poser des questions en personne ou bien avoir des précisions sur Antar 2 et n'avait pas le temps de se déplacer jusqu'au fin fond de la base où on l'avait enfermé.

Cependant, il commença à vraiment s'inquiéter lorsque ses geôliers le menèrent par exactement le même chemin que le jour de son arrivée. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'entrée de la base et du tarmac. Il hésita à ralentir à dessein le rythme. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le transfère ailleurs.

Il se rappela alors de Poe, qui la veille, avait appris que Ben s'était confié à Hux, au point de lui divulguer l'identité de sa mère. Avait-il été cafter comme la sale punaise qu'il était et maintenant Organa éloignait Hux de son fils par mesure de précaution ? Si c'était le cas, Hux se jura qu'il trouverait le moyen de s'échapper pour traquer Poe et scalper ses insupportables boucles brunes qu'il lui collerait au fond de la gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe avec. C'était le genre de pensées qui lui remettait un peu de baume au cœur.

_ Tu ne le trouves pas étonnamment calme ? fit alors un des gardes à son collègue.

L'emprise sur le biceps de Hux se resserra.

_ Maintenant que tu le dis. Pas d'histoire, pas de cri, ni d'appel à Ben…

_ Il parait que Poe lui a donné un coup de ciseaux hier. Il l'a peut-être par chance lobotomisé.

Celui que Hux identifiait comme le costaud ricana. Et le Général se retint à grand peine de ne pas se retourner pour faire subir à son nez ce qu'avait vécu celui de Poe.

Mais il savait les blasters tout proches.

Et il était encore trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions quant au lieu où ils le menaient. Si vraiment il avait l'impression qu'on allait l'embarquer pour une autre planète, là il ferait une crise. Pour le moment, il se tenait surtout prêt à la moindre éventualité. Et il n'allait pas répondre à des provocations aussi lamentables.

Il était juste atterré de la vitesse à laquelle les ragots se propageaient sur cette base. Poe avait été au courant du trajet aux douches, bien avant Ben. Et maintenant de simples gardes avaient entendu parler du coup de ciseaux. Si ça avait été son armée…

Il retint un soupir. Cela se passait probablement de la même façon dans son armée. Hux n'était pas au courant car il ne se mêlait que très peu aux autres, et uniquement des officiers qui faisaient attention à leurs moindres gestes et mots en sa présence. Mais dans un environnement clos tel qu'un vaisseau, les bruits de couloir étaient monnaie courante. En toute impartialité, il le savait.

Il se raidit quand à travers les mailles de son sac, il devina les clignotements bleus et les bips de ce qu'il avait identifié comme une salle de contrôle le jour de son arrivée. Ils se rapprochaient donc bien de la sortie.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent encore quand il posa le pied sur la première marche d'un escalier. Il savait qu'au bout se trouvait l'extérieur. Il lui semblait déjà sentir l'air frais se frayer un passage dans l'ouverture du sac mais ce n'était peut-être que son imagination.

Cela faisait des semaines, peut-être même des mois, qu'il n'avait plus quitté sa cellule à part pour l'épisode de la douche. A l'idée d'enfin sortir des souterrains de la Résistance, ses jambes se firent chancelantes. Et il fut étrangement reconnaissant au garde de sa prise de fer sur son bras.

Plus essoufflé qu'il n'aurait dû l'être, il atteignit le haut des escaliers. Ses narines étaient assaillies par les odeurs de nature. De pins et de pluie. Il avait envie plus que tout qu'on lui retire sa cagoule pour enfin percevoir ces sensations dont il avait été depuis trop longtemps privé. Pour un peu, il lui serait venu l'envie de se rouler dans l'herbe, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite, pas même lorsqu'il était enfant.

C'était étrange car il pouvait passer des mois dans un vaisseau sans que la verdure ne lui manque. Peut-être parce que la majesté des étoiles compensait cette privation. Ici, il n'avait eu que ses quatre murs blancs et son imagination, nourrie par les livres de Ben.

Un courant d'air froid frôla ses bras nus qui se couvrirent d'une chaire de poule bienvenue.

_ Avance, lui fit un des gardes en le poussant dans le dos.

Cela brisa son instant de félicité et Hux se demanda de nouveau avec angoisse où on l'emmenait. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le bruit. Son cœur avait battu si fort et son sang bourdonné si puissamment dans ses oreilles qu'il n'avait plus rien entendu d'autre pendant quelques minutes. Mais désormais, il percevait un brouhaha de voix et, plus étonnamment, de la musique.

On le mena sur la droite et les sons se firent plus précis, même étouffés par le tissu du sac. Il réalisa qu'il devait y avoir foule à quelques pas de lui. Des dizaines de voix se mêlaient et couvraient presque les fausses notes de ce qui devait être un petit orchestre.

Hux fronça les sourcils.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

La seule idée qui lui vint en tête fut que la Résistance avait organisé une grande fête pour son exécution.

Il entendit les gardes écarter ceux qui étaient sur leur route et Hux se retrouva à zigzaguer entre les pieds qu'il entrapercevait sous la bordure du sac. Il lui semblait aussi que la nuit était en train de tomber. Et que des lumières colorées éclairaient le crépuscule autour d'eux.

Puis il fut stoppé.

_ Assis, lui ordonna-t-on.

Hux hésita. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il pouvait s'asseoir. Il tourna un peu sur lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'une main le pousse légèrement en arrière et que ses cuisses cognent contre quelque chose.

Il s'y assit et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un muret de béton. Il était froid sous le tissu fin du pantalon fourni par la Résistance.

Il y eut un cliquetis métallique et ses chevilles furent attachées à un anneau planté à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. Entre ça et ses menottes, il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Mais même si s'échapper s'avérait impossible, il appréciait d'être enfin sorti de la lumière trop blanche des néons de sa chambre. Même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait là.

Le sac lui fut retiré alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et il cligna des yeux en sentant le vent sur son visage et les odeurs avec plus de précision. Les ampoules multicolores qui pendaient un peu partout autour de poteaux bordant une large place agressèrent momentanément ses pupilles.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il finalement à ses geôliers en observant avec avidité la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Après des semaines à ne voir que du blanc, son cerveau avait presque du mal à assimiler toutes les informations qui se présentaient à lui. Outre la beauté du paysage sous les assauts du soleil couchant, plusieurs centaines de personnes occupaient l'espace. Ils se tenaient par petits groupes, une assiette ou un verre à la main, discutant et riant sous les lumières qui se balançaient doucement au gré du vent.

Au fond, sur une minuscule scène, un quatuor grattait des guitares ou frappait des percussions avec plus ou moins de talent. Moins que plus, d'après les oreilles de Hux. Probablement un orchestre amateur formé de membres de la base.

_ Que fêtent-ils ? insista-t-il auprès des gardes.

Occupés à vérifier une dernière fois ses entraves, ils ne lui répondirent pas.

_ Je m'occupe de celui-là et tu vas chercher l'autre ? demanda le costaud à son collègue.

Le longiligne approuva.

_ Pas de souci. Il est plus calme que celui-ci, conclut-il d'un mouvement du menton vers Hux.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient mais puisqu'ils l'ignoraient, il allait faire de même.

Ses yeux scrutèrent chaque visage, chaque détail, à la recherche d'indices. De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'une fête organisée par la Résistance, mais pour quelle occasion, il n'en savait rien. Il n'y avait aucune banderole ou signe distinctif. Et il ne savait pas plus pourquoi il avait été convié. Il arrivait de temps à autre que des fêtes similaires soient organisées à bord des vaisseaux du Premier Ordre pour féliciter et motiver les soldats après un accomplissement significatif mais jamais les prisonniers de guerre n'y étaient invités. Sûrement encore une coutume tordue de la République…

Un petit groupe de droïdes passa près de lui et il reconnut la boule blanche et orange qui avait aspiré ses cheveux la veille. Il fut tenté de les arrêter pour leur demander des renseignements. Les droïdes se révélaient souvent plus coopératifs que les humains. Mais le costaud se trouvait toujours dans son dos et il n'osa pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'être déjà ramené dans sa cellule. Pas avant qu'il n'ait vu les premières étoiles apparaître dans les cieux.

Il observa longuement les collines alentours dont les dernières teintes étaient en train de s'éteindre avec l'arrivée de la nuit, puis il regarda avec espoir en l'air pour découvrir les premiers points lumineux des constellations.

Il songea un instant à tenter d'identifier où il se trouvait grâce aux étoiles. Il connaissait les schémas de nombreux secteurs. Mais il était en fait juste heureux de retrouver le ciel infini. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que peut-être plus jamais il ne naviguerait au milieu des corps célestes.

Poussant un soupir, il reporta son regard sur ceux qui l'entouraient. Il repéra Organa au loin en pleine discussion avec un Mon Calamari. Il fronça le nez. La Résistance laissait vraiment n'importe quoi rejoindre leurs rangs.

A quelques pas d'elle, il vit enfin la large silhouette de Ben. Hux serra la mâchoire. Il était en pleine discussion avec Poe et Rey, ce sale traître ! Plus précisément, Poe parlait, Rey approuvait avec enthousiasme et Ben se tenait à côté, l'air gauche, mais un sourire discret aux lèvres et un verre à la main. C'était la première fois que Hux pouvait l'observer de loin sans que le Jedi n'en ait conscience. Et Hux était ravi de le trouver aussi mal à l'aise qu'au quotidien. Il était voûté comme s'il tentait de mettre son grand corps au même niveau que ceux plus fluets de Rey et Poe.

_ Assieds-toi là, fit une voix à quelques pas de lui.

Hux tourna la tête. Le muret sur lequel il était faisait sept ou huit mètres de longueur. Hux en occupait un bout. A son opposé, le garde longiligne aidait un type à la peau noire à s'asseoir. A son instar, il portait des menottes mais pas de sac sur le crâne. Et le garde l'aida même à s'installer avant de lui passer les chaînes aux chevilles.

_ Ce n'est pas trop serré ?

L'homme secoua la tête et le garde parut satisfait. Puis il prit conscience du regard posé sur lui et se tourna brusquement vers Hux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme s'il le reconnaissait. Hux en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Finn, le Stormtrooper renégat. Il l'accueillit de son air le plus glacial.

Immédiatement, Finn tourna la tête et ses mains menottées se croisèrent sur ses cuisses pendant que ses yeux fixaient le sol.

_ Te laisse pas impressionner, lui dit le garde avec une frappe amicale sur l'épaule. Il n'est rien ici.

Hux se nota mentalement de les abattre tous les deux dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

_ Je vais te chercher à boire, ajouta-t-il avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Hux regardait Ben mais il savait que Finn ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil nerveux. Le Général aurait voulu dire ses quatre vérités à ce lâche mais là encore, l'idée de retourner dans sa cellule coupait toutes ses velléités. Penser au souterrain le rendait presque claustrophobe et pour le moment, il préférait encore affronter l'air qui s'était rafraichi avec la disparition du soleil et les piques de ses geôliers plutôt que d'y retourner.

_ Je t'ai pris un Fruit Fizz, annonça le garde à Finn lorsqu'il revint avec deux verres en main.

Finn le remercia chaudement. Hux les ignora, levant le menton et les yeux observant la façon dont les cheveux de Ben brillaient sous les lumières colorées. Il trouvait le si fameux Poe ridiculement terne et classique à côté.

Il retint un sursaut quand un verre passa sous son nez.

_ Et de l'eau pour toi, fit le garde.

Le premier réflexe de Hux fut de frapper le verre pour l'envoyer à la face du garde. Il se contint au dernier moment et à la place le saisit entre ses mains jointes en grommelant un remerciement à peine audible.

_ Je prends le premier tour ? fit le costaud dans son dos.

Le longiligne approuva.

_ Je viendrai te relayer dans une heure, confirma-t-il.

Et il s'enfonça au milieu des petits groupes jusqu'à en rejoindre un où il fut accueilli avec enthousiasme.

Hux but une gorgée. L'eau était froide et son goût moins terreux que celle qui sortait de son robinet. Il décida de la faire durer le plus longtemps possible. C'était un petit plaisir comme un autre.

Lorsque ses yeux retournèrent sur le groupe de Ben, il réalisa que Poe venait de les repérer, lui et Finn. Et qu'il agitait son bras en direction de ce dernier. Hux grogna de mépris. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Ben qui le regardait enfin. Le sourire du Jedi s'était fait plus large que lorsqu'il discutait avec ses compagnons. Cela réchauffa le cœur de Hux.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Poe qui s'approchait. Il souffla en espérant qu'il ne s'occuperait pas de lui. Mais Poe paraissait n'avoir d'yeux que pour Finn.

_ Hey ! fit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du traître. Comment tu vas ? Ils t'ont donné à boire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hux secoua la tête. Il eut envie d'hurler à Poe que s'il posait des questions à quelqu'un, ce serait peut-être bien de le laisser répondre. Mais Finn ne parut pas s'en formaliser.

_ Du Fruit Fizz, fit-il en levant son verre. C'est la première fois que j'en bois. C'est bon.

_ Du Fruit Fizz, répéta Poe en riant. Oui, c'est mon préféré aussi. Et sinon, tout va bien ? Content d'être sorti ?

Il tapotait l'épaule de Finn en rythme avec chaque phrase.

_ Oui, oui, approuva Finn. Mais…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hux qui roula des yeux théâtralement.

_ Ca me rend nerveux d'être près de ce type, souffla-t-il, assez fort pour que le Général l'entende.

Poe suivit son regard et hocha gravement la tête.

_ Je comprends. Après ce qu'il t'a fait... Hé Wexley ? Ca te dérange si j'emmène mon prisonnier ailleurs ? Il n'aime pas beaucoup être à côté du petit Général.

_ J'ai des instructions Poe, fit le costaud.

_ Allez Wex ! insista Poe. C'est de Finn qu'on parle !

Le costaud laissa le silence retomber pendant quelques secondes puis finit par abdiquer.

_ D'accord, dit-il, mais en cas de problème, tu en portes la responsabilité.

_ Il n'y aura pas de problème, le rassura Poe.

Puis il se tourna vers Finn.

_ Il n'y aura pas de problème n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, non ! répondit précipitamment le Stormtrooper.

Wexley soupira et vint défaire les chaînes qui entravaient les chevilles de Finn.

_ Vous n'allez pas trop loin, lança-t-il à Poe, n'est-ce pas ? Que je vous aie à portée de vue ! Et il garde les menottes !

Poe leva la main d'un geste amical.

_ Evidemment Wex! Je te revaudrai ça!

Puis il saisit Finn par le bras.

_ Viens ! Rey et moi avons tout un tas de choses à te raconter sur notre dernière mission !

Hux regarda les deux hommes s'éloigner vers le centre de la place et prit une nouvelle gorgée d'eau. Il était écœuré de voir la façon dont Finn était traité par rapport à lui. Le Stormtrooper était un traître. Il aurait dû être fusillé pour sa lâcheté. Pas être considéré comme un ami.

Il reporta son regard sur la place où il constata avec une pointe de panique qu'il ne voyait plus Ben. Il avait espéré qu'à l'instar de Poe avec Finn, Ben viendrait le rejoindre dès qu'il l'aurait repéré mais le Jedi était resté en arrière. Et désormais, Hux ne le trouvait plus.

Il se força à respirer lentement pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Puis, méthodiquement, il scruta les groupes les uns après les autres. Un Jedi géant et chevelu, ça devait se repérer facilement quand même !

_ Je peux m'asseoir ?

La voix de Ben dans son dos le décrispa immédiatement et il tendit le cou pour le trouver debout, face au costaud… Wexley, corrigea son cerveau. Un type sans personnalité qui laissait les traîtres folâtrer comme bon leur semblait.

_ Et si je dis non Ben, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? répondit ce dernier.

_ M'asseoir quand même, admit Ben.

Wexley leva les yeux au ciel.

_ A ce compte là, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me demandes.

Ben resta quelques secondes silencieux, puis son regard se fit perçant et il se pencha vers l'homme.

_ Je m'occupe de monter la garde, murmura-t-il de sa voix grave. Tu peux aller t'amuser avec les autres.

_ … je peux aller m'amuser avec les autres… répéta Wexley d'un ton creux.

Puis il secoua la tête.

_ Tu es sûr Ben ? dit-il avec une grimace.

_ Evidemment.

_ Evidemment… répéta Wexley.

Et sans insister davantage, il s'éloigna.

Hux resta quelques instants interdit. Ben venait-il vraiment de manipuler un des siens ? Si quelqu'un s'en apercevait, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Puis le Jedi tourna son visage souriant vers lui et le reste ne sembla plus si important que cela à Hux.

_ Je t'avais dit qu'on se verrait ce soir, fit-il en s'asseyant tout près de Hux.

Sur son bras nu, le Général sentait presque sa chaleur.

_ Je ne m'étais pas imaginé que ce serait dans ces circonstances, admit ce dernier.

Ils restèrent silencieux, Ben osant à peine le regarder du coin de l'œil et Hux admirant son profil si particulier.

Il remarqua alors une petite assiette dans les mains géantes de Ben. Ce dernier suivit son regard et rayonna.

_ Je n'ai pas pu te ramener quoi que ce soit de mon voyage sur Antar 2, confessa-t-il. J'étais dans un transport commun avec Rey et compagnie. Et je ne pouvais pas le détourner de sa route juste pour une course. Mais… Je savais qu'il y aurait un buffet ce soir.

Il tendit l'assiette vers Hux.

_ C'est pour toi, fit-il presque timidement.

Hux voulut la saisir mais avec ses deux mains entravées et le verre d'eau toujours coincé au milieu, il se trouva un peu bloqué. Cela fit rire Ben qui récupéra le gobelet et le déposa sur le muret. Là seulement il lui passa l'assiette.

Hux ne prit même pas la peine de le remercier avant de plonger son nez dans les arômes sucrés qui se dégageaient. Il n'avait pas encore mangé ce soir et il se retrouvait affamé. Fort heureusement, Ben avait généreusement garni le petit plat. Et uniquement de desserts.

A la lumière des ampoules colorées, Hux avait un peu de mal à tout identifier. Il y avait des tranches de gâteaux, quelque chose de brillant, voire un peu visqueux dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment le manger, une poignée de sablés et un muffin bien gonflé.

Son estomac s'exprima bruyamment et il jongla avec l'assiette pour tenter d'y saisir quelque chose.

_ Attends, je vais t'aider, lui dit Ben quand il réalisa que Hux était sur le point de tout faire tomber.

Pendant un bref instant, Hux crut qu'il allait le nourrir à la main. Mais Ben se contenta de récupérer l'assiette et de la lui porter le temps qu'il mange.

Cette fois, il murmura un petit merci avant de récupérer un morceau moelleux qui ressemblait à un cake aux fruits. Il croqua dedans et ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. A part le premier muffin de Ben, il n'avait rien avalé de meilleur depuis des mois. Il lutta contre son corps pour ne pas l'avaler en une seule bouchée. Mourir étouffé par une part de gâteau sur le tarmac d'une base de la Résistance ne faisait pas partie de ses plans d'avenir.

_ C'est bon ? s'amusa Ben.

Hux opina avec enthousiasme.

_ Délicieux merci. Tu sais ce qu'est le fruit dedans ?

Ben posa l'assiette en équilibre sur ses genoux et vola un morceau de cake de la main même de Hux. Il le porta à ses lèvres et goûta longuement.

_ Des baies de Camby je dirais. Ca vient d'Endor, ajouta-t-il devant la mine perplexe de Hux. Je demanderai confirmation à Wedge. C'est lui qui l'a fait.

Hux supposa que Wedge était un membre de la Résistance. Tous les desserts apportés par Ben étaient simples et visiblement réalisés par des amateurs avec les moyens du bord. Mais en cet instant, ça convenait tout à fait à Hux.

Il termina son cake et tendit les mains vers Ben pour lui indiquer qu'il en voulait plus.

Ben remit l'assiette sous son nez pour qu'il se serve à nouveau.

_ Si tu aimes la baie de Camby, ajouta-t-il, je crois que la gelée en est aussi.

Hux observa la matière visqueuse et violacée qui tremblait en bordure de plat.

_ Et je mange ça comment ? se braqua-t-il en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de cuillère.

_ Trempe les sablés dedans. Ils sont là pour ça.

Hux fit comme Ben le lui indiquait et goûta l'association craquante du sablé avec la texture moelleuse de la gelée. C'était très réussi, dut-il admettre. Et il retrouvait le même bon goût de fruit que sur la part précédente.

_ Hum… approuva-t-il la bouche pleine, même fruit !

_ Ca ne m'étonne pas, fit Ben. A cette époque de l'année, Wedge passe toujours par Endor avant de venir.

_ Vous avez des troupes sur Endor ? s'étonna Hux qui pensait que ce lieu emblématique de l'Empire avait été abandonné par les deux armées depuis longtemps.

Ben le regarda un instant avant de rire.

_ Non. Non. On n'a plus de troupes sur Endor depuis longtemps. C'est juste que… En fait tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe ici ?

_ Pas la moindre idée, confirma Hux entre deux bouchées. Je pensais au début que c'était une grande fête pour mon exécution mais apparemment ce n'est pas la thématique du soir. Et comme les gardes ne m'ont rien dit, je suppose que tant que je suis à l'extérieur et que j'ai du gâteau, je peux me satisfaire de mon ignorance.

Ben secoua la tête.

_ Arrête ça, fit-il. Personne ne va t'exécuter. Et ma mère s'oppose à la peine de mort.

_ Evidemment, répondit Hux sans cacher le mépris dans sa voix.

Ben lui donna un coup de coude.

_ Tu devrais t'en réjouir au lieu de te moquer, lui pointa-t-il.

Hux haussa les épaules avant de terminer son dernier sablé qu'il trempa généreusement dans le reste de gelée.

_ Et donc puisque ceci n'est pas le dernier repas du prisonnier, répliqua-t-il en levant son biscuit, que sommes-nous en train de célébrer ce soir ?

_ L'anniversaire de la bataille d'Endor, annonça Ben.

_ Vraiment ? fit Hux en levant un sourcil.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela. La bataille d'Endor avait entraîné la chute de l'Empire et il était compréhensible que la Résistance et les idiots nostalgiques qui la composaient, se repaissent de cette victoire datant de l'enfance de Hux. Quels imbéciles à revivre le passé plutôt que de se concentrer sur l'avenir…

_ Ma mère considère que c'est la date la plus importante de notre histoire…

_ Pas étonnant puisque tu es né neuf mois plus tard, le coupa Hux avec malice en se souvenant des confessions de Ben.

Ce dernier lui donna un second coup de coude.

_ Arrête, siffla-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à ce que mes parents ont fait cette nuit là.

_ La même chose que ce qu'ont fait à un moment tous les parents.

Ben renifla mais reprit quand même son explication.

_ Donc je disais, ma mère considère que c'est la date clé de la victoire du bien sur le mal, la démocratie contre la tyrannie, tu vois le genre. Et donc, elle insiste pour que chaque année nous célébrions cette victoire. Même en pleine guerre.

_ Et donc vous faites des gâteaux, mettez trois clampins sur une scène et accrochez des jolies lumières ?

_ C'est un résumé un peu dédaigneux, grogna Ben. Mais oui, c'est effectivement ce qu'il se passe. Et c'est l'occasion de nous réunir aussi. Wedge vient presque toujours…

_ Qui est Wedge ? demanda finalement Hux, curieux d'entendre ce nom pour la troisième fois.

Ben tendit un doigt vers Leia Organa.

_ Tu vois ma mère ? A côté d'elle, c'est Wedge.

_ Le poulpe ? s'étonna Hux.

_ Mais non ! s'agaça Ben. Ca c'est l'amiral Ackbar.

_ Amiral ? Carrément ? Et tu acceptes de te faire donner des ordres par un poisson ?

Hux avait beau se moquer, il connaissait le nom d'Ackbar. Il l'avait souvent vu dans ses études sur la chute de l'Empire. Ackbar avait été une figure majeure parmi les rebelles de l'époque.

_ Ce n'est pas un poisson, c'est un Mon Calamari.

_ Je sais ce qu'est un Mon Calamari.

_ Alors pourquoi…

Puis Ben roula des yeux.

_ D'accord, tu étais juste désagréable par principe. Quoiqu'il en soit, Ackbar a peut-être une face de poulpe mais il est aussi intelligent que toi et moi.

_ Que toi peut-être. Que moi…

Hux ne termina pas sa phrase et à la place, prit le muffin sur l'assiette toujours sagement gardée par Ben. Ce dernier ne parvint pas à conserver son air exaspéré.

_ Vas-y, murmura-t-il, fais-toi mousser juste parce que tu as réussi à déchiffrer quelques plans d'un vieux holobook.

_ N'empêche que j'ai réussi, articula difficilement Hux, la bouche pleine. Donc je suppose, reprit-il après avoir avalé, que Wedge c'est le gars tout fade qui est de l'autre côté ?

Si Ackbar se tenait à gauche d'Organa, sur sa droite se trouvait un homme discret aux cheveux gris et au sourire timide.

_ C'est ça. Et il est peut-être tout fade mais il maîtrise la baie de Cramby comme personne.

_ J'admets, dit Hux.

_ Ah oui, c'est aussi le seul pilote à avoir participé à l'attaque et à la destruction des deux étoiles de la mort.

Cela attira l'attention de Hux. Il connaissait aussi le nom de cet homme. Il l'avait lu dans de nombreux manuels.

_ Antilles… souffla-t-il.

Ben opina.

_ Ah oui. Et il est aussi l'époux de mon oncle Luke.

Hux ne put retenir un rictus.

_ Le fameux pilote, conclut-il.

_ Le fameux pilote, confirma Ben.

_ Et il est toujours en poste avec vous ?

_ Il est plus ou moins à la retraite, expliqua Ben. D'après lui, il n'a plus ses réflexes d'antan. Mais il revient occasionnellement pour former nos pilotes.

Hux consigna tout ce que Ben lui racontait au fond de son cerveau. Le Jedi était une mine de renseignements qu'il pourrait transmettre au Premier Ordre dès qu'il se serait échappé.

_ Et ton oncle est là ? fit Hux sans subtilité.

Il devait admettre qu'il mourait d'envie de voir Skywalker. C'était une légende. Il était parvenu à faire tomber l'Empire et son propre père, Darth Vader. Un homme à abattre en quelque sorte.

Mais Ben secoua la tête.

_ Non. Il reste sur Endor pour rendre hommage à mon grand-père. C'est aussi l'anniversaire de sa mort.

_ Et tu n'y vas pas ? s'étonna Hux qui savait à quel point Ben était attaché à Vader.

Ce dernier détourna le regard mais son sourire était toujours présent.

_ J'y vais habituellement. Mais pas cette année.

_ Pourquoi ?

Il se doutait de la réponse mais il espérait quand même l'entendre de la bouche de Ben. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui et lui vola un morceau de muffin du bout des doigts. Il le glissa entre ses lèvres et le mâcha longuement avant de répondre.

_ Déjà parce que je suis à peine rentré d'Antar 2 et que j'ai tout un tas de rapports à fournir à ma mère et son état-major. Ensuite parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide pour la décoration.

_ C'est à ça que tu as passé ta journée ? fit Hux avec suspicion.

Ben approuva.

_ A l'école de Skywalker, on t'apprend que le contrôle de la Force est un grand pouvoir qui ne peut pas être pris à la légère, mais à côté de ça, tu as le droit à des « tu ne peux pas accrocher ces ampoules Ben ? Avec la Force, c'est facile pour toi ! Et les lampions en hauteur Ben ? Tu peux t'en occuper ? L'estrade pour le groupe est super lourde Ben ! Tu pourrais nous donner un coup de main pour la déplacer ? » et j'en passe, finit-il avec un long soupir.

Hux éclata de rire.

_ Ta vie a l'air terrible.

_ Terrible, confirma Ben avec gravité.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Ben fut celui qui reprit la parole en premier. Sa voix était légèrement rauque.

_ Et puis j'ai entendu dire que tu hurlais mon nom quand on t'emmenait dans un endroit inconnu avec un sac sur la tête. Je ne pouvais décemment pas t'abandonner seul ici.

Hux eut envie de faire disparaître les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore. Voire même de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Ben. Ca serait tellement facile de regarder le ciel et de tout oublier de sa situation actuelle.

_ Tu savais qu'ils allaient venir me chercher, bredouilla-t-il.

_ Oui. Ma mère estime que la bataille d'Endor a été une grande victoire pour la civilisation de manière générale. Et elle insiste pour que tout le monde soit convié. Même les prisonniers. Pour, tu vois, réveiller l'humanité, la compassion et l'empathie de chacun.

Hux grimaça.

_ Quel vaste plan.

_ Ma mère est une femme avec des idéaux puissants, lui confirma Ben. Et utopiques. Mais au moins, ça te fait prendre un peu l'air.

Il posa l'assiette sur le côté et récupéra le verre d'eau qu'il tendit à Hux. Celui-ci l'accepta avec joie. Les sucreries avaient asséché sa gorge.

_ En fait, dit-il en rendant le gobelet à Ben, si le Premier Ordre veut frapper fort, c'est ce soir qu'il faudrait qu'il agisse. A part Skywalker, il y a tout le gratin.

Ben pouffa

_ Tout le gratin, je ne sais pas. Mais tous les anciens, certainement. D'ailleurs…

Il pointa du menton un homme qui avançait vers eux d'un pas décidé, un large sourire aux lèvres et une cape élimée volant derrière lui. Sa chemise était un peu trop serrée et son crâne se dégarnissait beaucoup. Mais ses yeux étaient encore brillants et ses dents presque aussi aveuglantes que celles de Poe. Hux l'estimait de l'âge d'Organa et il se demanda de quelle légende de la Rébellion il s'agissait encore.

_ Benny ! s'écria-t-il en prenant le Jedi par l'épaule et en le décoiffant d'une main ferme. Ca faisait longtemps.

_ Oncle Lando, le salua Ben en tentant de se dégager de son emprise. Tu as pu venir ?

_ Je viens tous les ans saluer ta chère maman ! Mais je suis surpris de te trouver là. Pas de voyage sur Endor cette année ?

_ Non, j'ai beaucoup à faire ici.

Le sourire de Lando se fit plus tendre.

_ Ca me fait plaisir d'apprendre que tu participes activement Benny. Et puis regarde-toi ! De plus en plus large à chacune de nos rencontres. Tu pourras bientôt soulever ton vieil oncle d'une seule main.

_ Je peux déjà le faire sans le toucher, pointa Ben.

Lando se frotta le menton.

_ Très juste, très juste. Sacré Benny et ses super pouvoirs !

Il passa de nouveau la main dans la tignasse de Ben.

Hux observait l'échange, le cerveau en ébullition. Il avait devant lui Lando Calrissian. Cet homme avait lui aussi été une composante essentielle à la chute de l'Empire. Et au-delà du personnage historique, la façon dont il traitait Ben, tel un membre de la même famille, l'amusait beaucoup. Ben ne cessait de rougir et jetait à Hux des coups d'œil gênés, comme s'il craignait d'être jugé sur cet échange.

Lorsque le silence retomba, Hux remarqua que Calrissian le regardait. Intensément.

_ Et qui avons-nous là ? murmura l'ex-rebelle. Salut, fit-il d'une voix suave qui lui donna immédiatement dix ans de moins.

_ Oncle Lando ! s'offusqua Ben.

_ Quoi ? répliqua Calrissian. Tu ne peux pas reprocher à un vieil homme de vouloir s'amuser un peu ?

_ Oncle Lando ! C'est le Général Hux ! Du Premier Ordre !

Hux leva les mains pour montrer ses menottes à Calrissian qui eut au moins le bon goût de paraître gêné.

_ Oh ! Ooooh ! fit-il la bouche entrouverte. Oui. Je me disais bien que son visage me disait quelque chose. Mais sans l'uniforme…

Hux haussa les épaules. Il savait que son uniforme ajoutait beaucoup à sa prestance. La tenue fournie par la Résistance n'offrait pas les mêmes avantages.

Carlissian se gratta la tête.

_ Ah, ta mère et ses prisonniers de guerre, commenta-t-il. Désolé Général. Je n'avais pas réalisé. J'espère que vous appréciez l'hospitalité de la Résistance.

_ Plus que son existence, répondit Hux.

Calrissian eut brièvement l'air amusé.

_ Alors profitez-en bien car vous risquez de passer un bon moment en notre compagnie, termina-t-il avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Ben. Et au fait, tu sais où est ton père ?

Ben secoua la tête.

_ J'ai vu sa casserole volante sur le tarmac mais je ne l'ai pas vu lui. Je suppose que maman a dû l'envoyer prendre une douche et se changer.

_ Ben, le reprit Calrissian. Ne parle pas comme ça du Faucon. C'est un vaisseau exceptionnel qui a été capable de faire…

_ … le raid de Kessel en 12 parsecs. Je sais. Je sais. J'ai entendu l'histoire des milliers de fois.

Calrissian pointa un doigt vers Ben mais son sourire était toujours présent.

_ Tu ferais mieux de montrer un peu de respect pour cette machine mon garçon. N'oublie pas qu'un jour, elle sera à toi.

Ben roula des yeux mais ne commenta pas. Calrissian lui tapota une dernière fois l'épaule.

_ Allez, je te laisse garder tranquillement ton prisonnier. Mais si tu vois ton père, dis lui que je le cherche. J'ai sous le coude une petite bouteille qu'il faudrait qu'on se goûte avant que ta mère ne nous trouve.

_ Si je le vois, je lui dirai, confirma Ben, satisfaisant Calrissian qui s'éloigna.

_ Et sinon, demanda Hux quand ils furent de nouveau seuls, toute la Résistance t'appelle Benny ?

Ben lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Seulement mon oncle Lando, grogna-t-il. Il m'appelait déjà comme ça quand j'étais gamin.

_ Tu passais beaucoup de temps avec lui ?

_ Parfois. Il m'apprenait à jouer aux cartes. Lui et mon père avaient pour plan d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour gagner à tous les coups dans les tournois de cantinas.

_ Et ça a donné quoi ? fit Hux qui ne pouvait nier l'astuce du stratagème.

_ Rien du tout puisque ma mère a découvert la manigance et a estimé qu'une cantina n'était pas un endroit approprié pour un garçon de six ans. Je n'ai revu ni mon oncle Lando ni mon père pendant plusieurs mois après ça !

_ Après quoi ? fit une voix stricte dans leur dos.

Ils tournèrent la tête de concert pour découvrir Leia Organa en personne qui se tenait derrière eux, les bras croisés. Occupé par la présence de Calrissian, Hux ne l'avait pas vue quitter sa place entre Ackbar et Antilles.

_ Après qu'ils m'aient appris à jouer aux cartes, fit Ben, dont les joues roses ressortaient malgré les multiples couleurs des ampoules autour d'eux.

_ Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à remettre les pieds près de mon petit garçon, confirma-t-elle d'un ton si sec qu'il fit presque trembler Hux en personne. Et dis-moi Ben… où est Wexley ?

Ben regarda ses pieds. Il faisait soudain dix ans de moins. Hux comprenait désormais pourquoi le Jedi avait porté longtemps la barbe. Ca lui donnait un semblant de crédibilité qu'il n'avait désormais plus. C'était un procédé que Hux connaissait bien. Il cachait lui-même sa jeunesse sous sa coupe austère et sa minceur sous les épaulettes de son uniforme.

_ Probablement en train de boire un verre quelque part, admit Ben. Je lui ai proposé de le remplacer pour ce soir, mentit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Organa ne releva pas.

_ C'était le rôle de Wexley de garder le prisonnier, insista-t-elle cependant.

_ Je peux m'en occuper, se braqua Ben. Cette soirée est supposée être ouverte à tous, un moment d'échange autour d'un symbole ! Ca ne peut pas être fait à la pointe d'un blaster. Je sais qu'avec moi, Hux restera calme.

Elle se tourna vers ce dernier. Hux ne l'avait plus revue depuis le jour de son arrivée. Et leur échange avait été pour le moins houleux. Malgré sa petite taille, elle le regardait de haut.

_ Est-ce vrai monsieur Hux ?

_ Oui madame Organa. Je serai un véritable agneau.

Il leva une fois de plus ses poings menottés.

_ Je ne suis vraiment pas un danger ce soir. Je veux juste profiter d'une vue différente et d'un peu d'air frais.

Elle parut agréablement surprise par sa réponse.

_ Alors je vous souhaite une bonne soirée monsieur Hux. Puisse-t-elle vous convaincre que nous tous ici sommes comme vous des êtres qui méritons de vivre.

Hux savait qu'il aurait dû répondre quelque chose de bêtement altruiste. Il n'en trouva pas la force. Ni la motivation. Il n'en avait rien à faire des autres. Ni de Poe ou de Rey. Encore moins d'Antilles ou Ackbar. Et s'il pouvait, il donnerait immédiatement les coordonnées de la base au Premier Ordre. Tant qu'il pouvait partir en compagnie de Ben…

Mais Organa ne s'occupait déjà plus de lui et s'était retournée vers son fils.

_ Je te l'ai dit, fit-elle. Tes derniers accomplissements m'ont vraiment impressionnée Ben. Tu as fait du bon travail. Je vais donc continuer à faire confiance à ton jugement.

_ Merci maman, bredouilla-t-il.

Et Hux nota le vrai plaisir et la vraie fierté dans la voix de Ben. Cela le contraria plus qu'il n'aurait cru.

_ Au fait, ajouta-t-elle, tu n'as pas vu ton père ?

Ben secoua la tête et Hux s'étonna une fois de plus de la façon dont ses boucles revenaient naturellement en place. Soudain, il n'eut envie de rien d'autre que de le décoiffer.

_ Non. Mais oncle Lando le cherchait aussi.

Organa soupira.

_ Espérons alors que je serai celle qui lui mettra la main dessus en premier. Si tu le vois, surtout tu me l'envoies de suite. J'aimerais profiter un peu de lui tant qu'il est sobre.

_ Je lui dirai, répondit Ben.

Sa mère le regarda quelques secondes et se pencha sur lui pour embrasser son crâne furtivement.

_ Passe une bonne soirée mon chéri.

_ Toi aussi maman.

Avec un dernier coup d'œil à Hux qu'il ne sut interpréter, elle s'éloigna dans la foule, échangeant un mot ou un sourire avec presque tout le monde.

_ Ton père a un problème d'alcool ? fit Hux pour attirer de nouveau l'attention de Ben sur lui.

Le Jedi cligna des yeux avant de tourner son regard sur Hux et de lui sourire.

_ Non, admit-il. Pas plus qu'un autre. Mais il apprécie de boire un coup avec ses vieux copains et cette soirée est pleine de vieux copains.

_ Oh… commenta juste Hux.

Il avait l'impression que les interventions successives de Calrissian et Organa avaient brisé cette intimité qu'il était parvenu à créer avec Ben, même au milieu de cette foule. Il se devait de regagner pleinement son attention.

_ Je suppose désormais que tout le monde sait que je suis au courant qu'Organa est ta mère ? fit-il, encore légèrement secoué par la familiarité dont elle avait fait preuve avec Ben même devant lui.

Ben opina.

_ Poe est allé lui répéter le soir même. Soit disant pour mon bien. Mais elle a été… étonnamment compréhensive. Elle était déjà de bonne humeur suite à notre victoire sur Antar 2 et m'a clairement dit que si c'était ce que j'estimais être nécessaire pour obtenir des informations de cette qualité, elle me faisait confiance.

Le silence retomba entre eux. La musique s'était faite plus forte, plus enthousiaste. Plus fausse aussi et Hux ne put se retenir de froncer le nez. Il n'était pas amateur de musique mais ça, c'était cacophonique.

_ Elle ne me l'avait jamais dit, murmura alors Ben.

_ Quoi donc ? demanda Hux qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Qu'elle me faisait confiance. Et elle l'a répété encore aujourd'hui.

Les yeux de Ben étaient perdus au loin mais son visage avait un léger sourire que Hux aurait voulu dirigé vers lui. Il réalisa alors qu'à aider Ben pour le garder à ses côtés, il le rapprochait de ceux à qui il voulait l'enlever. Du moins de sa mère. Les autres paraissaient voir plutôt d'un œil inquiet leur relation, quelle qu'elle soit. Hux allait devoir améliorer sa tactique. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'y songer maintenant. Juste de profiter de Ben et des étoiles qui brillaient désormais vivement au-dessus d'eux. Et des gâteaux aussi.

_ Je peux avoir l'assiette ? fit-il en se penchant vers Ben, leurs épaules se frôlant.

_ Oh oui, bien sûr !

Le Jedi lui tendit les pâtisseries et Hux sélectionna une tranche sombre qu'il pensait être au chocolat. Il soupira en mordant dedans.

_ J'y pense au fait, tu voulais peut-être du salé aussi ? l'interrompit alors Ben.

Hux avala son morceau et secoua la tête.

_ Non ! s'écria-t-il. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai de nouveau en profiter. J'aime autant m'empiffrer de desserts.

Ben approuva.

_ Ne te rend pas malade quand même.

Hux lui jeta un regard en coin et haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas deux ou trois parts de gâteaux qui allaient le rendre malade. Mais l'attitude de Ben était touchante.

En mâchant, il reporta son attention sur la place devant eux. Quelques couples dansaient sur les notes dissonantes de l'orchestre. Et Finn était en plein milieu, discutant avec animation avec Rey et Poe. Hux aurait aimé le fusiller sur place quand il éclata de rire. Ou alors le faire prisonnier, lui coller sur la tête cet horrible sac de toile qu'on lui imposait à chaque fois qu'il était hors de sa cellule, le ramener dans une salle d'opération et ouvrir son crâne pour voir ce qui avait échoué dans son embrigadement. Malgré tous ses autres soucis actuels, c'était un point qui continuait à le titiller. Aucune méthode n'était infaillible mais qu'un Stormtrooper se rende à l'ennemi et fasse même ami-ami avec était au-delà du concevable.

_ Tu n'arriveras pas à le tuer à la seule force de ton regard, lui fit Ben avec amusement.

_ Je suis si transparent que ça ? s'inquiéta Hux.

Ben pouffa.

_ En général, non. Tu caches très bien ce que tu ressens. Et tu as presque toujours l'air désagréable. Mais parfois, quand tu es particulièrement contrarié, tu dégages une intensité comme je n'en ai jamais vue.

_ J'ai le droit d'être intense, grommela Hux. Regarde-le ! C'est un traître et il est dix fois mieux traité que moi !

_ Jaloux ? le taquina Ben.

_ Non. Mais je trouve ça quand même contrariant. Il est arrivé tête nue alors que moi, même pour faire quelques mètres, on m'étouffe dans un sac. Quand Poe est venu le chercher, on l'a libéré sans trop d'histoires. Et le garde lui a même rapporté un Fruit Fizz alors que moi je n'ai eu qu'un verre d'eau !

_ Tu voulais un Fruit Fizz ? s'inquiéta Ben.

_ Non ! Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! Mais je dis juste que puisqu'il est aussi un prisonnier, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il bénéficie d'un traitement de faveur.

_ Ma mère pense bientôt le libérer pour qu'il intègre nos rangs, avoua Ben.

Hux roula des yeux avec emphase.

_ Si j'avais su que c'était aussi facile d'intégrer les rangs de la Résistance, j'aurais envoyé des espions depuis longtemps, grogna-t-il.

Ben leva la main et la lui posa sur l'épaule brièvement, juste le temps de la serrer.

_ Finn s'est rendu à nous. Il a immédiatement collaboré. Nous a raconté tout ce qu'il savait. Alors que toi, il a fallu aller te chercher et batailler chaque jour pour te tirer les vers du nez. Tu peux comprendre qu'il soit moins bien gardé que toi.

Hux renifla, même si objectivement il comprenait la situation. N'empêche qu'il aurait préféré voir Finn face au peloton d'exécution. Et que le trouver aussi à l'aise en compagnie de Poe et Rey l'irritait.

_ Et pour le moment, poursuivit Ben, il est encore en cellule et en observation. Et sa chambre n'est pas plus grande que la tienne.

Comme si cela allait le calmer…

_ Si un jour je lui mets la main dessus, souffla Hux, je le ferai fusiller.

Ben se pencha vers lui. Il arracha le reste de gâteau que le Général avait en main et le lui colla dans la bouche quand ce dernier tenta de protester.

_ Je comprends que ça t'agace mais ce n'est pas en disant des choses pareilles que tu vas améliorer ton sort, le sermonna-t-il. Alors mange ton gâteau et profite de la soirée !

Hux lui jeta son regard le plus sombre mais Ben paraissait y être enfin complètement immunisé. Alors, il mâcha consciencieusement et avala avant de passer la langue sur ses lèvres pour y récupérer les dernières miettes. Il sentait que Ben l'observait et était tenté de pousser le jeu plus loin. Mais le Jedi se contenta de lui fourrer de nouveau son gobelet dans la main quand il eut terminé.

Hux vida son verre et le rendit à Ben.

_ Tu veux un Fruit Fizz ? demanda ce dernier. Ils en ont au buffet.

Hux secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de rester seul au milieu de la foule. Il se doutait qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose mais si Ben se levait, il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait. Il devait connaître presque tout le monde ici.

_ Je préfère que tu restes avec moi, avoua-t-il entre ses dents.

Ben parut touché mais il insista tout de même.

_ Tu es certain ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu meures de soif. J'en ai pour trente secondes.

Hux haussa les épaules.

_ Et s'il te prend l'envie de parler en cours de route avec tes amis.

_ Je n'ai aucun ami ici, murmura Ben. Juste des connaissances.

_ Poe ? Rey ?

_ Juste des connaissances, insista Ben. Je ne ressens pas…

Il soupira et passa une main dans sa chevelure.

_ … je ne ressens pas d'amitié pour eux. Ils sont juste une habitude.

Il laissa le silence retomber quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

_ En quelques jours ils sont devenus plus proches de Finn qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été de moi, confessa-t-il.

Et Hux eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Eux deux contre le monde entier. C'était une notion qui lui plaisait.

_ Mais si tu as peur, continua Ben avec un sourire forcé, je peux faire un détour pour les éviter.

_ Et là un vieux pilote ami de ton père va te mettre la main dessus. Ou ta mère elle-même !

_ Elle est déjà venue me parler, contra Ben.

_ Mais si elle réalise que tu m'as laissé seul même quelques secondes, elle va te passer un savon, lui fit remarquer Hux. Alors à moins d'utiliser tes pouvoirs sur elle…

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça, intervint brusquement le Jedi.

_ Elle s'en rendrait compte ?

_ Ca ne marche que sur les esprits un peu faibles, souffla Ben. Et… elle connait bien la Force.

La mine gênée de Ben mit Hux sur la voie, comme si celui-ci avait une fois de plus révélé quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

_ Elle est sensible à la Force, déduisit-il.

Ben hocha lentement la tête.

_ C'est quelque chose de familial.

_ Mais elle n'est pas devenue Jedi ? fit remarquer Hux.

Ben sourit.

_ Oh non. Ma mère était trop occupée à mener des armées et à épouser mon père pour aller méditer au fond d'un temple. Elle déteste qu'on le lui fasse remarquer mais c'est une guerrière. Elle tient bien plus de son père que mon oncle Luke.

_ Et elle te l'a passé.

_ Et elle me l'a passé.

Hux réfléchit quelques instants.

_ Elle a quand même un moins sale caractère que toi non ?

Ben se frotta le visage.

_ D'après mon oncle, elle s'est assagie avec l'âge. Elle a pris du recul. Mais dans sa prime jeunesse, elle n'avait pas l'air commode.

Hux se retint de pointer qu'elle n'avait toujours pas l'air commode. Et que sous ses airs de maman de la Résistance, il ne doutait pas qu'elle soit capable de botter plus d'un derrière ennemi, peut-être même le sien inclus.

_ Ne lui dis pas que je t'ai raconté tout ça, fit alors Ben dans un soupir. Elle a beau prétendre me faire confiance, elle n'apprécierait probablement pas que je parle d'elle avec toi.

Hux se pencha autant que possible pour donner à son tour un coup de coude amical à Ben.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ta mère et moi n'avons pas vraiment l'occasion de converser ensemble. Et puis même si elle l'apprenait, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ? Elle t'enverrait dans ta chambre sans dessert ?

_ Je n'ai pas envie de perdre sa confiance, bredouilla Ben.

Hux regretta de ne pas pouvoir lui prendre la main. Il savait qu'un Ben inquiet, isolé, serait plus facile à manipuler. Mais il aimait aussi le Ben souriant dont l'air idiot était presque communicatif.

_ Elle t'aime, ça se voit, chuchota-t-il dans l'espoir de le rassurer.

Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette soirée autrement parfaite par une note d'amertume. Ben se tourna vers lui, comme pour le remercier de son soutien.

_ L'amour n'a jamais été le problème, admit-il. Plus… l'incompréhension.

Hux aurait voulu que Ben développe davantage ce dernier point mais brusquement celui-ci roula des yeux.

_ En parlant d'incompréhension, grogna-t-il.

Hux suivit son regard pour découvrir un homme qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans les archives sur la chute de l'Empire, il avait été bien plus jeune, souriant et, Hux devait bien l'admettre, très attirant, avec son air canaille et une chemise qui paraissait ne pas vouloir rester fermée. La version actuelle était plus terne, plus grise aussi. Mais le sourire en coin était toujours là et la tenue trop débraillée aussi.

_ Papa, fit Ben sur son ton d'adolescent geignard. Boutonne ta chemise jusqu'en haut. Si maman te voit comme ça, ça va encore faire des histoires.

_ Bonjour Ben, quel plaisir et quelle surprise de revoir mon grand garçon, répliqua Han Solo qui fit quand même l'effort de fermer d'un bouton supplémentaire sa chemise blanche de ses doigts rendus rugueux par l'âge. Je pensais que tu serais sur Endor avec Luke.

_ Pas cette année, fit Ben avec une moue qui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet.

Les yeux de son père passèrent de sa large silhouette à celle plus fluette de Hux.

_ Oh, souffla-t-il. Je vois que tu es de garde de prisonnier. Ta mère aurait quand même pu te laisser t'amuser un peu.

Ben haussa les épaules et Han Solo secoua la tête de dépit. Hux retint un sourire. Si cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il avait le droit à un Ben en pleine crise d'adolescence, il pouvait s'imaginer sa lassitude.

_ C'est un sacré gros poisson qu'on t'a confié là fiston, reprit-il, visiblement désireux d'établir le contact avec sa progéniture. Le gamin ne te pose pas trop de problèmes ?

_ Quel gamin ? répondit Ben un peu perplexe.

Han Solo croisa les bras et pointa Hux du menton.

_ Celui-là ! Le Général de douze ans !

_ Il n'a pas douze ans, dit Ben en soufflant bruyamment.

Solo se pencha vers Hux qui soutint son regard. Malgré l'âge, il parvenait à discerner quelques traits communs avec Ben. Même si le visage de Ben était plus intéressant. Plus unique.

_ Tu es sûr ? insista Solo d'un ton exagéré.

Hux bloqua toute expression faciale. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi minable qui allait le déstabiliser.

_ Papa ! s'agaça Ben. Il est plus vieux que moi.

Han Solo se redressa et toisa Hux longuement.

_ Vraiment ? Parce que quand on l'a vu sur les écrans lors de sa nomination, on a tous bien ri. Et on s'est dit que le Premier Ordre devait être sacrément désespéré pour mettre un gosse à un grade pareil.

_ Luke Skywalker était plus jeune que moi lorsqu'il a fait tomber l'Empire, fit remarquer Hux d'une voix glaciale. Il n'y a pas de raison que je ne puisse pas botter la Résistance hors de la Galaxie.

Le sourire de Solo se fit plus taquin.

_ Gamin, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Hux, le faisant reculer brusquement. Pour botter quoi que ce soit, il faudrait que tu aies les chevilles détachées.

Il appuya son regard sur les jambes entravées de Hux qui serra la mâchoire. Il eut soudain honte de ses chaussons de curiste. L'envie de se ruer sur Solo le saisit. Et peut-être que Ben viendrait lui filer un coup de main, à en juger par la façon dont il observait son père depuis son arrivée.

_ Papa ! lança ce dernier en attrapant la manche de Solo pour lui faire lâcher Hux. Arrête ça. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, maman voulait te voir. Et oncle Lando te cherchait aussi.

Cela parut attirer l'attention du père de Ben qui s'éloigna de Hux.

_ Et tu sais où il est ? demanda-t-il.

_ Non. Mais maman est près de l'orchestre et elle voulait te voir avant.

Solo grimaça et Hux sentit Ben se tendre à ses côtés.

_ Si tu ne voulais pas la voir, il ne fallait pas l'épouser, ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Oh Ben ! s'énerva à son tour Solo. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas la voir. C'est juste que…

Il stoppa, fronça les sourcils et pointa un doigt vers son fils.

_ Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas de leçon de couple à recevoir de quelqu'un qui a fait vœu de célibat. Pas vrai Général ?

Hux écarquilla les yeux. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Solo le joignait à une conversation qui ne le concernait pas. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que Ben était désormais stressé et de mauvaise humeur. Hux admit qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

_ Je pense que vous devriez aller voir votre épouse, monsieur Solo, répondit-il alors dans le seul but de contrarier le père de Ben.

Celui-ci posa les mains sur ses hanches et regarda le ciel en secouant la tête.

_ Et même l'ennemi s'y met… souffla-t-il vers personne en particulier.

Puis il baissa les yeux sur son fils.

_ Tu as gagné. Je vais voir ta mère. Amuse-toi bien à garder…

Il fit un vague geste de la main.

_ … ce type, conclut-il en s'éloignant.

Ben soupira longuement quand son père disparut au milieu de la foule.

_ Ca va ? lui fit Hux.

Ben opina.

_ Ca va, répondit-il d'une petite voix. C'est juste que… Le courant ne passe pas entre nous, c'est tout. Il est je-m-enfoutiste et je suis…

_ Impliqué ? Intense ? Extrême ?

Ben eut un timide sourire sur ses traits dépités.

_ Oui, quelque chose comme ça.

Hux se tortilla sur le muret, tirant sur ses chevilles attachées, pour se rapprocher au maximum de Ben, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre. Et tant pis si on les voyait. De toute façon, la plupart des participants devaient déjà avoir un coup dans le nez.

Si seulement, pensa-t-il une nouvelle fois avec regret, il avait les coordonnées de cette base ! Le massacre que le Premier Ordre pourrait faire ! La plupart des pilotes ne devaient plus être en état de faire voler leurs X-wings.

Il fut satisfait de constater que Ben ne chercha pas à reculer. Hux manqua de soupirer d'aise. Depuis que le soleil s'était couché, les températures avaient baissé et son t-shirt léger le protégeait mal de la brise nocturne. La chaleur de Ben était agréable.

_ Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? murmura-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait aussi enthousiaste que possible.

Ben secoua la tête. Il avait un air triste depuis le départ de son père.

_ On devrait se goinfrer de gâteaux en balançant des vacheries sur tout le monde.

Cette fois, Ben pouffa franchement. Il récupéra l'assiette de pâtisseries qu'il avait déposée sur le muret et la tendit à Hux.

_ Ca me paraît une merveilleuse idée, approuva-il avec un sourire qui fit plisser ses yeux et battre le cœur de Hux bien plus fort qu'il n'aimait l'admettre.

(à suivre…)


	13. Chapter 13

_Encore merci à tous pour toujours être là après plus de 100 000 mots! Et pour vos encouragements et commentaires! Voilà la suite de la petite fête avec un bon gros chapitre une fois de plus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions, ça fait toujours super plaisir!_

"***"

Ils restèrent côte à côte, à observer la foule compacte en piochant des sucreries. Plus personne ne vint les interrompre et Ben s'amusait à pointer les convives les uns après les autres en gratifiant Hux de petites anecdotes pour la plupart embarrassantes. Hux, lui, sélectionnait ceux qui retenaient le plus son attention et détaillait point par point en quoi il trouvait qu'ils étaient de bien piètres êtres.

De temps à autre, Ben roulait des yeux quand Hux se montrait particulièrement cruel, surtout envers les non-humains, mais il éclatait de rire davantage encore.

Hux aurait voulu que cette soirée ne se termine jamais et l'idée qu'il doive bientôt retourner dans sa cellule souterraine lui glaçait le sang.

Très vite leur assiette fut vide et Ben sembla désolé.

_ Attends, fit-il, je vais demander à quelqu'un de nous rapporter quelque chose.

Hux désigna le petit groupe de droïdes qu'il avait déjà vu passer en début de soirée.

_ Pourquoi tu ne leur demandes pas à eux ? Ils ne sont pas programmés pour ça ?

Ben posa l'assiette à côté de lui et se gratta le crâne.

_ Je ne sais pas comment sont les droïdes du Premier Ordre…

_ Modernes, performants et compétents, le coupa Hux.

Du moins sur le Finalizer. Il avait choisi lui-même les modèles qui servaient à bord du croiseur. Mais dans l'ensemble, à part quelques défaillances bénignes, il n'avait eu aucune mauvaise expérience avec les droïdes au cours de sa carrière.

Ben opina gravement.

_ Ici aussi, on en a quelques-uns comme ça. Et puis il y a ceux-là… Tu vois le grand doré ? Si tu lui parles, il ne te lâchera plus pendant les trois prochaines heures. Finalement, quand tu auras réussi à lui couper la parole, il va accepter ta mission, prendre l'assiette, probablement choir d'une manière ou d'une autre, perdre un bras, paniquer, oublier ce que tu lui as demandé en premier lieu, revenir te voir et te conter ses malheurs.

Hux écarquilla les yeux. Un droïde comme ça, il l'aurait fichu à la casse sur le champ.

_ Mais ce n'est pas le pire, continua Ben. Tu vois le bleu ? Il va biper, prendre ton assiette, puis te la balancer au visage avant de fuir en bipant plus fort encore.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

_ Très. Et le petit orange, il n'obéit qu'à Poe.

_ C'est celui qui est venu quand il m'a coupé les cheveux ?

_ Celui-là même, confirma Ben. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que si tu veux que les choses soient faites vite et bien ici, il ne faut pas passer par ces trois-là.

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Pourquoi vous les gardez s'ils sont incompétents ?

Ben haussa les épaules.

_ Attachement sentimental je présume.

Et Hux grogna de dépit. Quelle bande d'idiots à la Résistance. Rien qu'avec les deux vieux modèles de droïdes, il y avait probablement de quoi faire un droïde tout neuf et plus performant.

_ Bon et bien on dirait que nous allons être privés de gâteaux, conclut-il.

_ Mais non, attends !

Ben tendit la main et attrapa par le poignet un homme qui passait à côté d'eux. Il les dévisagea d'un regard surpris. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, Ben leva la main et lui donna l'assiette.

_ Tu vas aller au buffet et ramener des gâteaux, des cakes et des muffins. Et un verre de Fruit Fizz, fit-il très calmement.

_ Je vais aller au buffet et ramener des gâteaux, des cakes et des muffins. Et un verre de Fruit Fizz, répéta-t-il du même ton monocorde que Wexley quand Ben l'avait convaincu de lui laisser la garde de Hux.

_ Et rapidement, ajouta Ben.

_ Et rapidement, confirma l'homme.

Il saisit l'assiette et s'élança en courant à travers la foule. Ben parut ravi de son petit effet.

_ Et voilà ! lança-t-il d'un ton plein de fierté.

Hux eut envie de se passer une main sur le visage. Ben avait un tel pouvoir. Un tel potentiel. Hux ne pouvait que commencer à s'imaginer les possibilités s'ils travaillaient un jour ensemble. Et cependant, à cause de la Résistance, Ben se retrouvait à utiliser ses dons pour des choses dérisoires comme accrocher des ampoules ou obtenir des pâtisseries. C'était une telle perte de potentielle que Hux avait envie une fois de plus de mettre le feu à la base et de partir avec Ben.

_ Tu… tu n'es pas content ? murmura Ben lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression faciale de Hux.

_ Quoi ? Des gâteaux ? Bien sûr que oui je suis content mais… Ca m'agace juste de voir que ce que tu es capable de faire est utilisé de manière aussi dérisoire. Tu pourrais faire tellement plus, Ben.

_ Et je fais tellement plus. Enfin je fais plus. J'étais sur Antar 2 tu sais.

Hux opina. Oui il savait. Il avait été privé de Ben pendant plusieurs jours à cause de cela.

_ Tu ne m'as même pas dit comment ça s'était passé, fit Hux.

A ce moment-là, l'homme que Ben avait manipulé revint, avec dans une main l'assiette chargée et dans l'autre un grand gobelet. Ben récupéra le tout et le remercia d'un signe de tête. Puis l'homme fit demi-tour et s'enfonça dans la foule. Hux se demanda s'il réaliserait un jour ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Consciencieusement, Ben posa l'assiette sur ses genoux et porta le verre à ses lèvres. Il grimaça en avalant.

_ C'est beaucoup trop sucré, grogna-t-il en tendant le verre à Hux.

Ce dernier le saisit et goûta. La boisson était fraîche et pétillante. Même si effectivement le goût du sucre prenait le pas sur celui du fruit. Ca lui plaisait. Il but une gorgée de plus avant de rendre le verre à Ben qui le posa sur le côté. Puis il laissa à Hux le soin de se servir en premier. Hux saisit une nouvelle tranche de gâteau au chocolat alors que Ben opta pour un biscuit sec.

_ Antar 2 s'est bien passé, fit soudain Ben à voix basse.

Hux dut tendre l'oreille pour bien comprendre au-delà du bruit ignoble de la musique.

_ Les frappes aériennes ont nettoyé le plus gros des ennemis. Puis nous sommes descendus et avons lutté au sol mais les survivants étaient peu nombreux et c'est allé assez vite. Il n'en restait au final qu'un petit groupe que nous avons voulu capturer pour les interroger mais…

La voix de Ben se fit traînante et Hux songea qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

_ Mais quoi Ben ? l'encouragea-t-il.

_ Ils ont fui et je les ai poursuivis à travers la base, souffla Ben. Quand je suis arrivé, ils s'étaient enfermés dans une pièce et se sont fait sauter. Il n'y a eu aucun survivant.

_ Tu les as poursuivis ! s'écria Hux.

_ Nous avions décidé de les avoir vivants, répliqua Ben.

_ Et si tu avais été pris dans l'explosion ! Et si le plafond t'était tombé dessus !

Ben fit une petite moue.

_ Je suis suffisamment puissant pour dévier le souffle d'une explosion, maugréa-t-il.

Hux secoua la tête. Quel imbécile ! Et s'il s'était fait tuer pendant l'assaut hein ? Que serait-il advenu de Hux ?

Il regretta que ses pieds soient attachés, sinon, il aurait donné un grand coup à Ben.

_ Idiot, lança-t-il. Ne refais jamais ça.

_ Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, s'agaça Ben. D'un côté tu te plains que je gâche mes pouvoirs et de l'autre tu m'engueules lorsque je m'en sers !

Hux voyait la contradiction. Mais il voyait surtout que Ben avait bêtement mis sa vie en danger.

_ Je veux que tu t'en serves mais intelligemment, répondit-il. Poursuivre un groupe de Stormtroopers acculés n'était pas intelligent.

_ Comment je pouvais savoir qu'ils allaient se faire sauter ?

Hux expira bruyamment par les narines. Puis il se pencha vers Ben pour murmurer à son oreille. L'espace d'un instant, il repensa à la dernière fois que c'était arrivé. Ben s'était penché vers lui et Hux avait embrassé sa joue.

Se sachant écarlate, il recula légèrement.

_ La mort plutôt que la défaite, fit-il en inspirant l'odeur des cheveux de Ben. Ils sont programmés pour cela.

_ Tu es sérieux ?

Hux s'écarta lorsque Ben tourna le visage vers lui.

_ Très. Vivants, ils risquent de donner trop d'informations.

Le Jedi fronça les sourcils et le scruta longuement.

_ Pourtant toi, tu ne t'es pas donné la mort, fit-il remarquer.

Hux leva les yeux et regarda les étoiles.

_ Parce que je ne suis pas encore vaincu, souffla-t-il. Et… je ne suis pas un Stormtrooper, pointa-t-il un peu sèchement en direction de Ben.

Celui-ci eut un début de sourire.

_ Tu te crois mieux qu'eux ?

_ Je suis mieux qu'eux. Comme toi tu es mieux que tous les gens ici réunis.

Ben laissa le silence retomber avant de répondre.

_ Pourtant il y a des héros de guerre ici, murmura-t-il.

_ Tu es quand même mieux qu'eux, insista Hux, les yeux fixés devant lui sur les groupes en pleine discussion d'où fusaient des rires.

Ben pouffa.

_ Tu me dis ça parce que tu veux encore du gâteau.

Hux reporta son attention sur le Jedi. A la lumière des ampoules colorées, il était difficile d'en être certain mais Hux eut l'impression qu'il avait rougi.

_ Entre autres, admit-il avec humour.

Ben avait visiblement été secoué par ce qu'il était arrivé sur Antar 2 et voulait passer à autre chose. Hux réalisa que ce n'était pas le moment d'insister.

_ Je t'interdis quand même de te faire tuer, conclut-il en choisissant un petit morceau de cake sur le plat que lui tendait Ben.

Il commençait à légèrement caler.

Ben hocha la tête et pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent silencieux, à observer le monde autour d'eux. C'est Ben qui reprit la parole lorsque l'orchestre lança une mélodie joyeuse qui mena le plus gros de la foule sur la piste.

_ Tu danses ? demanda-t-il alors à Hux.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil.

_ Je suis ravi de l'invitation Ben mais cela va être difficile avec des chaînes aux pieds.

Ben roula des yeux.

_ Mais non, je ne t'invitais pas ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu savais danser.

Hux s'en était douté. Il s'était juste demandé le type de réaction que sa réponse ferait naître chez Ben. Il aurait parié sur de la gêne. Mais non. Ben avait simplement eu l'air faussement agacé.

_ Non Ben, admit Hux, je ne danse pas. Je n'ai aucune éducation musicale. Je ne connais que les mélodies des chants militaires qu'on nous imposait à l'Académie. Et quelques hymnes de planètes que nous avons conquises. Et je n'ai jamais appris à danser. Je suis de toute façon beaucoup trop raide pour ça.

Ben rit franchement de sa réponse.

_ Moi je suis souple, répliqua-t-il. Mais pas très bien coordonné.

Cela attira l'attention de Hux.

_ J'ai vu la façon dont tu maniais un sabre. Tu peux être coordonné, appuya-t-il.

Ben soupira.

_ Je suis à l'aise avec un sabre, c'est pour ça. Danser, ce n'est pas la même chose.

_ Balivernes ! Tu n'as qu'à danser de la même façon que tu te bats !

_ Avec un sabre ?

Hux ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Il imaginait facilement le carnage si Ben sortait son sabre et s'agitait au milieu de tout ce monde.

_ Exactement, avec un sabre.

Ben laissa échapper un nouveau rire.

_ Arrête de faire cette tête, le tança le Jedi en lui donnant un coup de coude.

_ Quelle tête ? se braqua Hux.

_ La tête du type qui se réjouit en imaginant un massacre !

Hux grogna. Ben avait vu clair en lui. Et visiblement, ça le faisait sourire plus que ça ne l'horrifiait.

_ Tu verrais aussi ta tête ! répliqua-t-il. Moi, au moins, j'assume que l'idée m'amuse.

_ L'idée m'amuse sur le principe mais…

_ Mais quoi ?

Ben baissa la tête et fixa ses pieds avant de répondre. Ils reposaient au sol. Ceux de Hux le frôlaient à peine.

_ Quand j'étais ado, j'y ai songé. Prendre un sabre et… tailler mon chemin hors de l'école Jedi. Je détestais cet endroit. Ce n'était qu'une idée fugace mais elle m'a terrifié.

Hux appuya son poids sur le côté pour reposer contre Ben, souhaitant lui apporter le maximum de réconfort. Plus que jamais, il se sentait le besoin d'arracher Ben des griffes de la Résistance pour lui donner la vie pour laquelle il était fait. Une vie de pouvoir à ses côtés. Une vie où personne ne lui imposerait rien et où il serait respecté.

A cet instant, les lumières s'éteignirent et la musique cessa brusquement. Hux sursauta. Ca ne pouvait pas être bon signe ! Le fond de son cerveau lui suggéra que le Premier Ordre venait peut-être de lancer une attaque. Il se tendit dans l'attente de la suite.

Autour d'eux, personne ne paraissait paniquer.

Puis une fusée monta dans le ciel avec un bruit strident et Hux sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Quand elle explosa au-dessus d'eux, ce fut dans une gerbe d'étincelles multicolores. Une seconde fusée suivit, puis une troisième et bientôt les étoiles elles-mêmes disparurent derrière l'éblouissant spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Hux n'avait jamais vu de feu d'artifice que sur des holofilms. Là où il avait grandi, la moindre dose de poudre servait à construire des armes. La gâcher à des fins aussi puériles et inutiles lui avait toujours semblé aberrant. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait le résultat de ses propres yeux, il ne pouvait que s'enthousiasmer.

_ C'est magnifique, lança-t-il à Ben avant de réaliser que le Jedi était plus occupé à le regarder lui que les fleurs éphémères qui naissaient dans les cieux.

Ben opina cependant.

Hux releva les yeux pour découvrir les fusées qui les unes après les autres décoraient la nuit. Avec le bruit des explosions dans les oreilles et l'obscurité autour d'eux, il se serait presque cru seul au monde avec Ben, comme si les centaines de membres de la Résistance venaient de brusquement disparaître.

Il ignora combien de temps dura la démonstration. Pas plus de quelques minutes. Et soudain, ce fut une dizaine de fusées qui montèrent, pour une ultime gerbe de couleurs.

Hux entendit un petit rire à ses côtés et il se tourna pour découvrir Ben qui se cachait la bouche de sa large main.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il, criant pour se faire entendre au-dessus des crépitements qui déchiraient le ciel.

Ben leva sa seconde main et pointa ses mèches.

_ C'est amusant comme tes cheveux reflètent toutes les teintes, expliqua-t-il. On dirait presque que tu as les cheveux roses.

Hux roula des yeux alors que les dernières lumières du feu d'artifice s'éteignaient au-dessus d'eux. Ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir et il sursauta quand la main tendue de Ben profita de l'obscurité pour caresser ses mèches.

Il se pencha pour accentuer la pression mais déjà les doigts du Jedi avaient disparu et les ampoules se rallumèrent autour d'eux.

Une salve d'applaudissements s'éleva pour les artificiers qui montèrent sur scène avant que le groupe ne recommence à jouer. Hux aurait aimé s'y joindre. Mais avec ses menottes, son cœur affolé et sa volonté de demeurer impassible, il ne bougea pas.

Il regarda juste Ben du coin de l'œil. Le Jedi fixait un point au loin et se mordait les lèvres. Hux aurait voulu évoquer ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Mais il avait peur que Ben ne l'ignore et ne fuit, comme ça avait été le cas lorsqu'il avait embrassé sa joue.

Le visage de Ben se crispa et Hux tourna alors la tête pour trouver Wexley à quelques pas d'eux. Le garde avait un verre à la main et ses yeux étaient vitreux. Mais il avançait quand même d'un pas décidé.

_ Désolé Hux, annonça-t-il, mais la fête est terminée pour toi. C'est le moment de rejoindre ta cellule.

Hux chercha l'appui de Ben mais ce dernier opina.

_ La fête va bientôt se finir. On ramène toujours les prisonniers en premier, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Hux soupira et ferma les paupières quelques instants. Il songea au froid du vent sur son visage et ses bras, à l'odeur des arbres humides qui les entouraient. Et quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour regarder une dernière fois les étoiles au-dessus de lui.

Ben lui tendit le reste du contenu du gobelet.

_ Allez, bois ça, fit-il.

Furtivement, il vit Wexley qui secouait la tête d'agacement. Mais il saisit tout de même le verre et termina le Fruit Fizz, laissant la saveur sucrée imprégner l'intérieur de sa bouche. Puis Ben reprit le gobelet et le reposa à côté de l'assiette elle aussi presque terminée.

Hux aurait aimé cacher sous son t-shirt les quelques biscuits restants mais avec Wexley qui s'impatientait, ça ne paraissait pas être une bonne idée.

_ Je vais te détacher les pieds alors pas de mauvaise blague, prévint-il en se baissant.

En quelques secondes, il avait fait sauter les verrous et Hux apprécia de ne plus sentir le métal sciant ses chevilles. Il avait tiré dessus pour se placer tout contre Ben et il ne doutait pas d'avoir désormais de larges marques rouges sur sa peau si pâle.

_ Debout, ordonna ensuite Wexley en attrapant le bras de Hux.

Ce dernier se laissa glisser en bas du muret et grimaça. Il avait le derrière endolori à être resté ainsi des heures, assis à même le béton.

_ Maintenant… reprit le garde, mais Ben l'interrompit.

_ Merci Wexley, je vais m'en occuper.

_ Désolé Ben mais j'ai mes ordres, répliqua le garde.

_ Et tu as bu, insista Ben. De plus, je sais parfaitement où se trouve la cellule. Je peux m'en occuper.

Wexley scruta un instant Ben, un air renfrogné sur son visage rond. Puis il soupira.

_ Ok, fais comme tu veux. De toute façon, si je refuse, tu trouveras un moyen.

Son regard se fit plus sombre.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure Ben, fit-il à mi-voix, mais je t'assure que si je ressens cette sensation de confusion une fois de plus, je vais en parler à ta mère.

_ Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Ben avec aplomb.

Et Hux fut fier de le trouver mentant avec autant de facilité. Le Ben auquel il était habitué était bien plus émotionnel que ça.

_ Et moi j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, grogna Wexley. Et n'oublie pas ça ! ajouta-t-il avec humeur en lui glissant le sac dans la main.

Puis il s'éloigna avec plus de vigueur encore qu'il n'était venu.

_ Ca va aller ? s'inquiéta Hux. Il ne va pas aller en parler à ta mère ?

_ J'y suis allé très doucement avec lui, se défendit Ben. Il n'a rien de concret à apporter à ma mère et il le sait. Et puis c'est trop tard maintenant. Allons-y.

Il déposa le sac sur le muret, à côté du verre vide et de l'assiette. Hux le lui en fut reconnaissant.

_ Merci, dit-il alors qu'ils se frayaient un passage au milieu des corps fatigués. Pour le sac.

Ben avait posé une main légère sur son bras pour le guider. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide.

_ Ce truc ne sert de toute façon à rien. Te connaissant, je sais que tu as déjà repéré le parcours pour sortir d'ici.

Hux ne put qu'approuver de la tête.

Quelques mètres plus loin, ils sortirent de la foule et Hux aperçut l'entrée du souterrain. Au-delà s'étendait le tarmac où étaient stationnés de nombreux vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de tous modèles. A part les antiques X-Wings, la flotte de la Résistance était composée de bric et de broc. Cela amusa Hux. Le Premier Ordre au moins avait des vaisseaux récents et coordonnés.

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier, le bruit de la fête mourant petit à petit derrière eux, Hux se retourna une dernière fois pour admirer la vue et le ciel. Ben lui accorda quelques secondes puis sa main se posa sur son épaule.

_ Il faut qu'on y aille Hux.

Hux opina et descendit l'escalier.

Il se souvenait clairement du jour de son arrivée, où on l'avait fait passer par là. Ses yeux avaient été rivés sur le béton craquelé révélant de l'âge de la base. A présent qu'il pouvait tout voir, il constatait que les murs étaient dans un état pire encore que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Ils étaient décrépis et des racines entières pendaient du plafond, se frayant un passage au cœur même de la structure.

Hux ne comprenait pas comment avec aussi peu de moyens la Résistance parvenait à leur échapper. C'était inconcevable !

Quand ils traversèrent la salle de contrôle, Hux réalisa que si les murs étaient vieillots, l'équipement, lui, était performant. Il y avait d'ailleurs deux techniciens devant un écran, en train de surveiller que rien ne venait troubler le soir de liesse.

Hux repéra une grande console centrale et des outils de communication avant que Ben ne pose le bout de ses doigts en bas de son dos pour le faire avancer plus vite.

_ Je t'épargne le sac, chuchota-t-il à son oreille pour ne pas attirer l'attention des techniciens de garde, mais ce n'est pas pour que tu en profites pour espionner.

Hux frissonna au contact de la main de Ben contre ses reins mais hocha la tête. Ils pressèrent tous deux le pas et pénétrèrent dans un grand couloir bien éclairé.

Silencieusement, Ben le guida dans le dédale, sans cesser de le toucher. Malgré son trouble, Hux en profita pour observer son environnement mais il n'y avait rien de vraiment utile dans cet enchevêtrement de passages et de pièces closes.

Il nota aussi de nombreuses caméras auxquelles il jeta un regard noir. Il ne savait pas si quelqu'un les surveillait en permanence. Quoiqu'il en était, Ben ne rompit pas le contact entre eux et sa main était toujours contre son dos quand ils se retrouvèrent tout au fond d'un couloir en face d'une lourde porte de métal.

La porte de sa cellule.

Hux soupira longuement. Il ne savait pas quand serait la prochaine fois qu'il la quitterait. Bientôt, espérait-il. Mais peut-être pas avant la prochaine célébration de la bataille d'Endor, si jamais son plan ne se déroulait pas comme prévu.

_ Et nous y voilà, annonça Ben d'une voix rauque.

Il se pencha pour appuyer sur un bouton qui déverrouilla la porte et Hux frissonna.

_ Je suis désolé, murmura le Jedi. J'espère au moins que tu as passé une bonne soirée.

Hux avait comme une boule au fond de la gorge et il regrettait presque de ne pas s'être mis à courir quand il était sur le tarmac seul avec Ben. Ce dernier l'aurait peut-être laissé partir. Mais avec ses mains liées, Hux n'aurait de toute façon pas pu faire grand-chose.

Et puis dans cette version de ce qui n'était pas vraiment un plan, il aurait laissé Ben derrière lui.

_ Hux ?

_ J'ai passé une très bonne soirée Ben. Grâce à toi.

_ Et aux gâteaux, plaisanta Ben.

Et Hux détesta cette pointe d'humour qu'il tentait de mettre entre eux quand Hux devenait un peu trop personnel

_ Et surtout grâce à toi, insista-t-il.

Ben était intervenu pour lui tenir compagnie, l'avait accompagné et défendu si nécessaire contre les piques des membres de la Résistance, l'avait nourri aussi et lui avait même tenu chaud lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvés côte à côte à rire ensemble des autres convives.

Le pouce du Jedi caressa tendrement sa colonne puis il le poussa doucement à l'intérieur.

Hux fit quelques pas dans son enfer blanc. Il lui semblait l'avoir quitté des jours auparavant. Et pourtant, ça ne devait pas faire plus de quelques heures. Et rien n'avait changé. Toujours les mêmes draps incolores, le triste lavabo, la table grise qui reflétait les néons trop puissants et le dernier livre qu'il avait lu, posé à côté de son oreiller.

Puis il prit conscience de Ben juste derrière et se retourna. Le Jedi tendit les mains vers lui.

_ Viens. Il faut que je te retire tes menottes.

Hux nota distraitement que Ben n'avait pas de clé et il supposa que maîtriser la Force devait suffire à défaire ses entraves. C'était bon à savoir, éventuellement. Pour quand il serait plus concentré sur sa fuite. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il craignait juste la solitude et l'isolement de sa petite cellule. Et le désespoir qui les accompagnait.

Alors Hux s'approcha du Jedi. Aussi près que possible. Jusqu'à ce que ses doigts puissent saisir les pans de sa tunique rugueuse et qu'il l'attire contre lui.

Ben ne résista pas. Son corps était chaud mais son visage pâle et ses yeux fuyants. Hux le devinait qui se mordillait nerveusement les joues. Ils faisaient presque la même taille et leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs fronts se frôlaient, leurs nez se touchaient.

Hux se souvint vaguement avoir estimé que pousser sa relation avec Ben n'était pas une bonne idée. Que cela compliquerait plus qu'autre chose ses chances de s'enfuir. En cet instant, baigné de l'odeur du Jedi, il ne comprenait plus cette logique. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait plus rien. Son cerveau avait déserté, laissant le contrôle à un cœur erratique.

_ Hux, murmura Ben en croisant son regard.

Et enfin leurs lèvres se scellèrent.

Ils échangèrent quelques baisers légers, presque chastes, qui firent monter des frissons dans la colonne de Hux et rendirent ses jambes faibles. La bouche de Ben était douce et souple contre la sienne et Hux aurait aimé en découvrir davantage le goût. Mais il sentait le Jedi qui tremblait contre lui et décida qu'il était plus sage de lui laisser le temps. Si Ben prenait peur maintenant et fuyait, l'abandonnant seul avec juste le souvenir de sa chaleur, Hux ne savait pas comment il parviendrait à le supporter. Il le voulait depuis si longtemps.

C'est pourquoi, il fut aussi surpris que ravi quand la langue de Ben vint titiller sa lèvre inférieure. Sans hésiter il entrouvrit la bouche et fit glisser sa propre langue contre celle du Jedi qui soupira de plaisir.

Hux perçut de grandes mains qui se posaient sur ses épaules alors que Ben était resté jusqu'à présent comme tétanisé contre son corps. Puis elles remontèrent le long de son cou. Cela réveilla le désir au creux de ses cuisses et Hux regretta de ne pas pouvoir enlacer sa taille, toujours lié qu'il était par les menottes. Il aurait voulu laisser courir ses doigts contre le plat de son dos, ou mieux encore, dans ses cheveux qu'il rêvait de caresser depuis qu'il avait réalisé son attirance pour le Jedi.

Les baisers de Ben se firent plus pressés, presque brouillons. Ses dents ne cessaient de racler les lèvres de Hux et sa langue paraissait vouloir s'enfoncer le plus loin possible à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Cela fit sourire Hux. C'était un baiser de débutant. De débutant qui avait bien du mal à se contrôler. Mais c'était le baiser le plus merveilleux qu'il ait jamais reçu. Pas le plus parfait techniquement. Pas le plus agréable en toute objectivité. Mais le seul qui ait fait battre son cœur au point de rendre sa poitrine douloureuse, et enivré son cerveau au point qu'il en oublie sa captivité, son plan, sa soif d'évasion. Toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il avait en premier lieu cherché l'amitié du Jedi.

Il n'y avait plus que lui et Ben.

Le souffle de ce dernier se fit plus pantelant, plus court. Il accentua cependant la pression de sa bouche contre celle de Hux et gémit. Hux eut conscience du long nez de Ben qui s'écrasait contre sa joue.

Puis les mains glissèrent de son cou à son visage, enlaçant sa mâchoire, caressant ses pommettes, des doigts énormes frôlant ses mèches rousses et Hux à son tour soupira d'aise. Son emprise se resserra sur la tunique de Ben et il aurait voulu se frotter contre lui, se fondre dans son corps. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus touché personne. Et d'aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, jamais il n'avait touché quelqu'un d'aussi important pour lui que Ben.

C'était une sensation si entêtante qu'il mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'il se passait quand l'emprise des mains de Ben se fit plus ferme sur son visage.

_ Hux… murmura Ben avant de piquer ses lèvres d'un nouveau baiser.

Puis il força Hux à reculer un peu, laissant quelques millimètres à peine entre leurs lèvres, leurs fronts toujours collés, leurs nez en contact. Hux se pencha pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de cette bouche mais Ben le tenait fermement. Le Général rouvrit les yeux pour trouver ceux de Ben légèrement humides.

_ Je suis désolé, poursuivit le Jedi.

Sa voix chevrotait et le cœur de Hux se serra. Ce qu'il craignait était en train d'arriver. Ben le traitait comme l'inconnu de Coruscant et si Hux ne faisait rien, il allait fuir et l'abandonner à sa solitude, lui qui venait à peine de découvrir la douceur de l'étreinte du Jedi.

Ben effleura cependant de nouveau ses lèvres brièvement.

_ Je ne peux pas, ajouta-t-il si bas que Hux aurait pu ne pas l'entendre si toute son attention n'avait pas été focalisée sur lui.

_ Arrête, grogna Hux. Ne fais pas ça.

Le corps de Ben frissonna contre lui.

_ Tu connais mon histoire, fit-il en embrassant de nouveau Hux comme s'il ne pouvait résister. Tu connais mes vœux, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

_ Arrête ! ordonna de nouveau Hux.

Il crispait ses doigts si fort dans la tunique de Ben qu'il en avait mal aux ongles, aux phalanges.

_ Je ne peux pas, gémit Ben. Je vais…

_ Tais-toi ! répliqua Hux plus brusquement.

Il pressa contre les mains de Ben jusqu'à ce que ce dernier cède et se laisse embrasser. Le baiser fut long, désespéré, comme s'il était le dernier que Ben s'accordait. Hux ne pouvait accepter ça.

Si c'était l'émotion qui l'avait fait trembler précédemment, c'était désormais la rage qui l'habitait. Il lui fallait garder Ben à tout prix.

Il résista quand le Jedi voulut le repousser après avoir longtemps caressé son visage, ses cheveux et son cou. Mais il était trop puissant et Hux n'eut d'autre choix que de se soumettre.

_ Ben, prévint-il.

Il aurait voulu lever un doigt menaçant mais les menottes entravaient toujours ses mouvements. De toute façon, Ben ne le regardait pas, ses yeux rivés au sol, ses joues écarlates et son front luisant de sueur.

_ Je suis désolé Hux, bredouilla-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû. Mais je suis si faible face à toi. Si faible, ajouta-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Hux se jeta sur lui et le poussa jusqu'au mur le plus proche. Ses mains saisirent de nouveaux les vêtements de Ben qui se laissa faire. Hux savait qu'il lui aurait été facile de résister.

_ Ben, reprit-il fermement. BEN !

Enfin le Jedi daigna le regarder. Hux plongea dans ses yeux, refusant qu'il lui échappe.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'imposer cela, lança Hux avec aplomb. Même ton oncle a admis que tu pouvais revenir sur tes vœux si jamais c'était nécessaire.

Cela eut au moins le mérite d'arracher un pauvre sourire à Ben. Il leva la main et caressa de nouveau le visage de Hux, son pouce s'attardant sur une pommette qu'il effleura avec tendresse.

_ Tu sais, murmura-t-il, si tu veux me convaincre, citer mon oncle n'est pas la meilleure idée.

Il soupira longuement et laissa une fois de plus ses lèvres frôler celles de Hux qui ne savait vraiment plus comme gérer les humeurs changeantes de Ben. Ce dernier voulait mais ne se l'accordait pas. C'était insupportable. C'était si frustrant.

Il approfondit le baiser et Ben y répondit longuement.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le Jedi posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Hux. Ce dernier aurait tellement voulu le serrer dans ses bras. Il tira sur les menottes dans l'espoir de les rompre mais elles étaient bien trop solides.

Ben eut un soubresaut dont Hux ne sut pas s'il s'agissait d'un sanglot ou d'un rire désespéré.

_ Quand mon oncle parlait de briser mes vœux, souffla-t-il alors que Hux enfouissait son nez dans ses cheveux, je ne pense pas qu'il envisageait un Général de l'armée ennemie et prisonnier de guerre. Je ne crois pas qu'il approuverait.

Et il rit amèrement.

_ Oublie ce que j'ai dit, gronda Hux. On s'en fout de ton oncle. Mais Ben…

Hux avait toujours été un bon orateur. Mais à cet instant, son cerveau était paralysé à l'idée de perdre Ben. Il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait lui-même perçu. Qu'ils étaient destinés à accomplir de grandes choses, l'un avec l'autre, leurs qualités se complétant pour les mener au-dessus de tous les autres.

C'était quelque chose que Hux avait toujours voulu. Mais dont il savait désormais qu'il ne pourrait l'accomplir sans Ben à ses côtés. Qu'il ne voulait l'accomplir sans Ben à ses côtés.

Celui-ci releva enfin la tête et observa longuement le visage de Hux. Il devait y voir sa colère, sa frustration. Son désir aussi. Ses grandes mains saisirent celles plus fluettes de Hux et les serra longuement.

_ Je pensais y arriver tu sais, murmura-t-il. Depuis l'incident avec Rey, j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur moi et malgré mes colères, j'ai fait d'énormes progrès. J'étais vraiment sûr de pouvoir le faire, tenir mes vœux. Et tu es entré dans ma vie. Et tu as mis ma volonté à mal. Et quand je te regarde, je m'imagine tant de possibilités. Mais je ne peux pas Hux. Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Si je cédais maintenant, je mettrais à terre tout ce que j'ai construit.

_ C'est stupide, rétorqua Hux en tentant de récupérer ses mains toujours tenues fermement par Ben. Je ne vois pas en quoi céder te ferait tomber du côté obscur. Ca n'a aucun rapport.

L'emprise de Ben se resserra au point de faire presque mal à Hux. Il ne dit rien, soutenant le regard du Jedi jusqu'à ce qu'il lui sorte une raison rationnelle de ne pas l'embrasser.

_ Je suis quelqu'un d'intense Hux, tu le sais. Si… Si je cède, je vais être frustré de te savoir en cellule, je vais être frustré de ne pas t'avoir toujours à mes côtés, que les autres se méfient de toi, de nous et ça va me mettre en colère. Et tu connais mes colères. Je risque de me retourner contre les miens Hux. Je risque de me perdre dans la passion. Je risque de ne plus parvenir à contrôler cette part sombre au fond de moi que je crains tellement.

Il posa son front contre celui de Hux et inspira profondément comme pour s'imprégner de son odeur.

_ J'en ai tellement envie que ça me terrifie, admit-il.

Hux ne savait que répondre à cela. Que Ben se retourne contre les siens, c'était ce qu'il désirait. Mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre au risque de le perdre définitivement. Sa marge de manœuvre était fine et le moindre faux pas pouvait l'éloigner du Jedi. Une pointe de panique ferra ses entrailles.

_ Je t'avais demandé de me laisser du temps mais le temps ne m'a pas aidé, poursuivit Ben. Ca m'a rendu juste plus confus. Je décide d'être fort et la minute d'après tu me souris et j'oublie mes résolutions. Réfléchir ne sert à rien. Je dois faire ce que je sais être juste. Et être juste signifie me plier à mes vœux.

Hux retint un cri de frustration et donna un grand coup de tête contre l'épaule de Ben. Ce dernier ne broncha pas. Au contraire, il laissa Hux garder son front là, contre lui, comme une dernière étreinte.

Ses mains remontèrent le long des poignets du Général et celui-ci entendit un petit clic quand Ben défit les menottes qui l'avaient retenu toute la soirée.

_ Je suis désolé Hux, fit Ben une dernière fois en caressant sa peau glacée.

Et le plus doucement possible, il repoussa le Général et glissa les menottes à sa ceinture, la tête basse.

Hux le regarda ensuite lui tourner le dos et s'approcher de la porte. Son cerveau était en ébullition et ses mains moites. Il devait retenir Ben.

Il avait l'angoissant pressentiment que s'il le laissait partir ce soir, plus jamais il ne le reverrait. Ben allait paniquer à l'idée de revenir, à l'idée de céder à son désir et ne voudrait plus l'interroger. On lui renverrait Rey et Hux ne sortirait jamais de cette cellule. N'aurait peut-être même plus l'envie d'en sortir sans Ben. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour que Ben soit à lui. Il devait se montrer plus convainquant qu'une vieille philosophie Jedi et une peur de lui-même que Ben se traînait depuis l'enfance.

Une seule initiative lui vint. Elle était stupide. Elle était même ridicule et un peu humiliante. Mais elle était tout ce qu'il avait. Et à ce stade, Hux considéra qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Il n'avait jamais été homme à reculer face aux écueils et il avait conscience de faire face ce soir au pire écueil de son existence. Il prit une longue inspiration et banda son corps et sa volonté.

_ Ben ! appela-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Timidement, le Jedi se retourna. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ce qu'il trouva dans les yeux de Hux le dissuada. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il fixa le Général qui soutint son regard. Ce dernier tremblait légèrement et devait lutter pour respirer normalement. Puis, il glissa ses doigts sous l'ourlet de son t-shirt et, d'un geste fluide, le retira.

Immédiatement, l'air frais de la cellule fit naître un champ de chair de poule sur son dos et ses bras. Il laissa le t-shirt tomber à terre dans un bruit mou.

Hux avait toujours préféré les hommes musclés. Il aimait leur poids sur lui et sentir ses mains pleines lorsqu'il caressait leur corps. Il n'avait pas honte du sien, si longiligne, même s'il regrettait de ne pas avoir réussi à s'étoffer davantage malgré ses nombreuses heures dans les gymnases.

Mais aussi peu complexé qu'il ait été auparavant, il n'avait jamais eu autant conscience de la pâleur de sa peau et de la fragilité de sa silhouette qu'à cet instant, offert entièrement au regard de Ben.

Celui-ci n'avait rien dit, n'avait même pas bougé lorsque Hux s'était déshabillé. Sa bouche s'était juste ouverte plus encore et ses joues s'étaient enflammées.

Hux le vit avaler sa salive avant que finalement, ses yeux aillent et viennent le long de son torse et de son ventre.

Hux espérait qu'il appréciait ce qu'il voyait. A part son hébètement, Ben ne donnait pas vraiment d'indication à ce sujet. Mais au moins ne cherchait-il plus à fuir. Il paraissait même avoir oublié qu'il avait voulu quitter la cellule.

Encouragé par cette constatation, Hux se décida à aller plus loin. Il saisit l'élastique de son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses cuisses. Il finit au sol et Hux fit un pas en avant pour en sortir, abandonnant aussi ses chaussons et s'approchant plus encore de Ben.

La Résistance n'avait jamais cru bon de lui fournir des sous-vêtements. Il se retrouva donc entièrement nu face à Ben dont les yeux descendirent jusqu'entre ses cuisses où son pénis se trouvait, à demi-dressé depuis leurs baisers.

Hux serrait les poings et avait du mal à garder la tête droite. Si Ben le rejetait maintenant, s'il se détournait et qu'il quittait la pièce, jamais il n'aurait été plus humilié de sa vie. Pas même les remarques de son père lorsqu'il échouait à un test ou les moqueries de ses camarades qui ne comprenaient pas son obsession pour l'histoire n'auraient pu plus le blesser.

Hux n'avait jamais été timide face au sexe mais il ne s'était encore jamais offert ainsi à quelqu'un, dévoilant son corps sans garantie en retour. Sa mâchoire était si crispée qu'il avait le sentiment que ses dents n'allaient pas tarder à se fendre.

Et le temps qui passait si lentement sous les yeux d'un Ben toujours immobile. Et son cœur qui battait de plus en plus fort de désir et d'angoisse à chaque seconde égrainée.

Enfin, Ben parut revenir à lui. Il cligna des yeux et baissa la tête. Il se passa une main sur le visage et soupira longuement.

Lorsqu'il s'avança vers Hux, ses yeux étaient hésitants, presque tristes. Cela donna envie à Hux d'aller se réfugier sous sa couverture et de cacher ce corps qui l'avait trahi.

Ben s'arrêta face à lui. Il n'osait pas le regarder. Ses yeux sautaient rapidement sur les épaules, le torse, les bras et le ventre de Hux comme s'il ne savait plus quoi observer.

Enfin, il redressa la tête et Hux sentit la boule dans son estomac disparaître lorsqu'il reconnut la capitulation dans les pupilles du Jedi.

Ben leva une main et du bout des phalanges, descendit le long du torse de Hux. Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un soupir. Il les avait voulues depuis si longtemps, ces mains sur son corps nu.

_ C'est petit comme tactique, coassa difficilement Ben d'une voix rauque. Même venant de ta part, c'est vraiment petit.

Du plat de la paume, il remonta le chemin qu'il venait de descendre jusqu'à atteindre le cou du Général.

_ Ben, murmura celui-ci.

Le Jedi hocha la tête.

Et Hux, les mains enfin libres, plongea les doigts dans sa chevelure noire et l'attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser. Quand les bras de Ben passèrent autour de sa taille, ce fut comme si sa peau n'avait jamais connu le froid.

Hux oublia toute notion de temps ou d'espace, juste concentré à embrasser Ben, à s'enivrer de son goût et de son odeur. Il aurait pu se passer des heures, ils auraient pu être n'importe où dans la Galaxie, tant que Ben continuait à caresser sa langue de la sienne et sa peau de ses mains, Hux n'en avait plus rien à faire du reste. Un garde aurait pu entrer pour lui annoncer sa libération, il n'aurait pas bougé. Il n'aurait pas pu de toute façon se défaire de l'étreinte de Ben qui le retenait tout contre lui, ses doigts courant dans son dos ou ses cheveux.

Hux ne put cacher un sourire quand la main de Ben glissa timidement plus bas pour effleurer ses fesses. Il l'encouragea en roulant des hanches et Ben hoqueta avant de finalement le saisir à pleine paume. Quand Hux brisa le baiser pour le regarder, le visage de Ben était rouge mais ses yeux déterminés. Hux piqua ses lèvres une ultime fois avant de décoller tendrement les mèches qui adhéraient à son front et ses joues. Ben était prêt à aller plus loin. Il le lui prouva d'ailleurs lorsque sa deuxième main saisit la seconde fesse de Hux. Ce dernier eut un petit rire et Ben un mouvement de recul que Hux maîtrisa en saisissant l'encolure de sa tunique.

_ Oh non, souffla-t-il, ne pense même pas à t'éloigner de moi.

Ben lui fit un sourire embarrassé mais son emprise sur l'arrière-train de Hux s'assura. Hux aurait aimé que Ben soit plus aventureux encore, qu'il glisse un doigt au creux de ses fesses mais le Jedi était globalement empoté et Hux appréciait déjà qu'il ne fuit pas en courant.

Du col de Ben, les doigts de Hux descendirent sur les épaules. Elles étaient larges et fermes. Mais beaucoup trop couvertes au goût du Général.

Celui-ci s'était souvent interrogé sur ce que les couches de tissu pouvaient bien dissimuler. Ben avait la stature d'une vraie armoire mais la tenue pouvait être trompeuse. Hux en savait quelque chose. En uniforme il paraissait bien plus imposant qu'il ne l'était en vérité. Cependant, Ben n'avait pas d'épaulettes. Juste beaucoup d'épaisseurs. Que Hux était bien décidé à faire tomber une par une.

Il saisit une poignée de tissu et se pencha vers Ben.

_ Je peux ? lui demanda-t-il.

La respiration du Jedi était à présent sifflante mais il hocha tout de même la tête.

Hux fit un pas en arrière pour faciliter le mouvement. Les mains de Ben quittèrent ses fesses et Hux le regretta. Alors, sans perdre davantage de temps, il fit glisser à terre ce qu'il désignait depuis toujours dans son cerveau comme le peignoir.

Ben baissa les yeux pour suivre le trajet du vêtement et ne put retenir une brusque inspiration lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point Hux était dur. Avoir les mains de Ben sur sa peau avait eu une réaction radicale sur son corps et son sexe était à présent parfaitement raide face au Jedi. Hux se retenait d'ailleurs de se caresser. Il avait besoin de contact mais il savait que pour le moment, il devait focaliser toute son attention sur Ben. D'après ce que le Jedi lui avait avoué, il n'était jamais allé plus loin que quelques baisers et Hux avait conscience du fait que c'était à lui de prendre les initiatives.

_ Ca va ? demanda-t-il alors que Ben était fixé sur son entrejambe et qu'il se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres.

Il espérait juste que le Jedi n'allait pas prendre peur maintenant. Ou qu'il ne trouvait pas Hux physiquement décevant de quelque manière que ce soit. Il se crispa légèrement. Mais finalement, Ben opina.

_ Tu es… murmura-t-il avant de se taire, clairement gêné.

Au moins son ton n'avait pas eu l'air écœuré. Plus… admiratif. Cela encouragea Hux à poursuivre.

Ses mains attrapèrent la large ceinture qui retenait la tunique croisée blanche que Ben portait sous son peignoir. Y étaient accrochés ses deux sabres laser, les menottes, ainsi qu'un petit sac devant contenir des outils divers et variés.

Il aurait été si facile à Hux de saisir une des armes. Mais il n'en avait même pas envie. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de débarrasser Ben de son trop plein de vêtements.

Il embrassa de nouveau le Jedi pour le détendre pendant qu'il se battait avec l'ouverture de la ceinture. Celle-ci rejoignit le peignoir au sol dans un bruit sourd et les pans de la tunique de Ben s'entrouvrirent.

Hux manqua de rouler des yeux en découvrant que celui-ci portait encore un t-shirt moulant sous cette nouvelle couche. Mais Ben se révélait aussi avoir un torse large aux pectoraux parfaitement dessinés sur lesquels Hux avait envie de passer une langue gourmande.

Sans patienter davantage, il aida Ben à se défaire de la tunique et du t-shirt. Les gestes du Jedi étaient maladroits et impatients. Ses mains tremblantes étaient trop brusques mais au final, il se retrouva à moitié dévêtu face à Hux qui se lécha les lèvres en le détaillant.

Ben semblait ne pas vouloir affronter son regard. Ses yeux étaient fermement fixés au sol. Et il était écarlate jusqu'en haut des épaules. Des épaules que Hux observa avec appréciation. Comme le touché l'avait laissé supposer, elles étaient larges et fermes, le fruit de longues heures d'entraînement physique.

Ses bras aussi étaient épais et bien définis et c'est là que Hux posa en premier ses doigts.

La chair de Ben était presque aussi blanche que la sienne, témoignage d'un corps confiné depuis des années dans le tissu, mais bien plus chaude. Et à l'instar de son visage, toute sa moitié supérieure était tachetée de grains de beauté, dessinant sur sa peau des constellations que Hux avait envie d'explorer une à une

Quant à la moitié inférieure, elle était toujours couverte d'un large pantalon de toile. Malgré le côté informe du vêtement, Hux devinait clairement la bosse entre les cuisses de Ben. Il eut envie de toucher, de tâter pour en découvrir la forme, la taille et l'épaisseur. Il avait déjà presque l'impression d'en sentir le goût sur sa langue. Cela faisait si longtemps que Hux avait envie de montrer à Ben la panoplie complète de ses talents. Il doutait que le Jedi soit prêt pour ça et il avait conscience du fait que les choses iraient probablement assez vite entre eux ce soir. Bien qu'expérimenté, Hux s'était retrouvé privé de contact humain et fantasmait sur Ben depuis des semaines et il savait qu'il lui serait déjà difficile de se retenir. Alors pour Ben qui n'avait jamais eu d'autres mains que les siennes sur lui, ce devait être intenable. Et déjà, Hux n'était même pas sûr que Ben se soit déjà touché. Il le supposait car après tout, qui ne se tripotait pas de temps à autre ? Mais s'il y avait encore une histoire de vœux Jedis là-dessous, Hux ne pouvait être sûr de rien.

_ Tu t'es déjà touché ? fit-il à l'oreille de Ben, laissant ses mains aller et venir lentement sur ses épaules, son torse et sur le plat de son ventre aux abdominaux parfaits.

A chaque passage, ses doigts descendaient de plus en plus bas, pour effleurer la ligne de poils qui partait du nombril de Ben pour disparaître sous le tissu de son pantalon. Et à chaque passage la respiration de Ben s'accélérait.

Ce dernier posa le front sur l'épaule de Hux et inspira longuement son odeur, au creux de son cou.

_ Souvent en pensant à toi, admit-il dans un souffle.

Cela fit sourire Hux. C'était bien plus qu'il n'en avait demandé. Il voulait juste savoir jusqu'à quel point Ben était familier avec le concept d'orgasme. Au moins là-dessus il était rassuré. Et il était gratifiant de savoir que Ben avait affronté les mêmes frustrations que lui.

Il mit une main sous le menton du Jedi et le força à relever la tête pour l'embrasser.

Leurs torses nus se frôlèrent et tous deux soupirèrent de concert.

Plongé dans le baiser, Ben paraissait ne plus avoir la retenue des instants précédents. Ses mains exploraient le dos de Hux et saisissaient sans hésitation ses fesses à chaque aller-retour.

Hux, quant à lui, passa une fois de plus ses doigts dans les cheveux de Ben avant de descendre très lentement le long de son visage. Il sentit les mâchoires du Jedi qui s'agitaient alors qu'il lui dévorait la bouche, puis fit un détour par les oreilles sur lesquelles il avait si souvent taquiné Ben. Il glissa ensuite dans le cou et sur les épaules où il s'attarda, mémorisant leurs courbes, appréciant leur sensation au creux de ses paumes. Les muscles de Ben roulaient sous ses doigts alors que ses bras enlaçaient Hux avec de plus en plus de passion.

Hux parvint à glisser ses mains entre leurs deux corps joints pour ensuite profiter du torse de Ben et de son ventre. Sauf que cette fois-ci, lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent le bord du pantalon, il ne s'arrêta pas. A tâtons, il parvint à défaire la cordelette qui maintenait en place le vêtement sur les hanches du Jedi. Puis il passa la première phalange de ses pouces à l'intérieur et découvrit ce qui devait servir de sous-vêtement à Ben.

Ce dernier ne put retenir un grognement rauque dans la bouche de Hux, décidant ce dernier à agir rapidement. Sans réfléchir davantage, il baissa le tout sur les cuisses de son amant, libérant son érection qui vint frapper celle de Hux.

Ben se figea. Il interrompit le baiser mais resta le front contre celui du Général. Il respirait laborieusement contre sa bouche humide de salive. Un filet de bave les lia d'ailleurs quelques secondes avant de se rompre.

Tout le corps de Ben tremblait mais Hux n'aurait pu dire s'il s'agissait de désir ou de nervosité. Alors, il le força à s'éloigner de lui d'un petit pas.

Le visage du Jedi était luisant de sueur. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées de leurs baisers et son regard noir de passion. Ses cheveux étaient un désordre indescriptible, principalement à cause de Hux, ce dernier devait bien le reconnaître. Et comme toujours, Ben semblait en conflit avec lui-même, oscillant entre envie et peur.

Hux lui laissa quelques secondes pour respirer.

_ Tu es superbe, murmura-t-il, espérant donner au Jedi la confiance dont il paraissait manquer maintenant que Hux avait mis une pause à leurs activités.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il caressa une fois de plus le corps de Ben, de plus en plus bas.

_ Toi, tu es superbe, répliqua celui-ci d'une voix rauque et hachée.

Il avait une conviction dans le ton qui arracha à Hux un frisson incontrôlable. Les mains de Ben agrippèrent ses épaules.

Enfin, Hux se décida à abandonner son regard pour finir de le détailler à présent que ses derniers vêtements gisaient à leurs pieds.

Il ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. Le sexe de Ben était à l'image du reste de sa personne, énorme et superbe. Il était aussi fièrement dressé et Hux eut l'eau à la bouche avec presque autant de force que lorsque Rey avait envahi sa cellule avec ses repas odorants alors qu'il mourait de faim.

Du bout des doigts, il en effleura la surface, de la base jusqu'à la pointe qui tressauta à son contact. Ben émit un gémissement d'une voix inhabituellement cassée et ses mains se contractèrent sur les épaules de Hux. Ce dernier crut d'ailleurs que le Jedi allait basculer en avant, sa tête si baissée que le Général ne voyait plus de lui qu'une chevelure noire et un bout de nez.

_ Ben, ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Ben hocha la tête.

_ Ca va, finit-il par admettre lorsque Hux resta silencieux.

Pour le lui confirmer, il lui présenta son visage, écarlate et brillant, à moitié masqué par ses cheveux qui avaient de nouveau adhéré à sa peau moite.

Hux ne put se retenir de les ramener derrière les grandes oreilles du Jedi.

_ Surtout, fit-il doucement, si je fais quoi que ce soit qui te met mal à l'aise, tu me le dis.

_ Toute la situation me met mal à l'aise, avoua Ben d'une voix rauque.

Hux stoppa ses gestes et chercha ses yeux.

_ Tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda-t-il.

_ Non !

Le ton de Ben était ferme. Il se mordait encore les lèvres mais son regard était assuré. Et volontaire. D'ailleurs, il n'attendit pas la réaction de Hux pour l'attirer de nouveau tout contre lui. Leurs érections entrèrent une fois de plus en contact et le soupir que Hux poussa tourna en gémissement quand la bouche de Ben trouva ce point sur son cou, juste sous son oreille. Ses mains se crispèrent avec force dans la chevelure brune, encourageant le Jedi à poursuivre la pluie de baisers qu'il déposait sur son corps.

_ Tu sais, souffla Ben contre sa peau rendue humide par sa salive, ce n'est pas parce que ça me met mal à l'aise que je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas trop comment…

Hux tourna la tête pour saisir sa bouche, le coupant dans cet inutile blabla. Ils avaient attendu bien assez longtemps comme ça, discuté bien assez longtemps aussi, confinés des heures dans cette petite cellule.

_ Si tu ne sais pas, laisse-moi faire, dit-il contre les lèvres de Ben à la fin de leur baiser.

Le Jedi opina et doucement, Hux le guida jusqu'au lit.

_ Allonge-toi, ordonna-t-il et immédiatement, Ben s'exécuta.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, ses yeux allant et venant le long du corps de Hux, comme pour le découvrir sous ce nouvel angle qui mettait son érection à quelques dizaines de centimètres seulement du visage du Jedi. Le Général crut un instant que Ben allait tendre la main pour le saisir et il se mordit la langue pour retenir le grognement d'anticipation qui montait dans sa gorge.

Finalement, lorsque Ben bougea, se fut simplement pour retirer ses bottes. Puis il serra les poings le long de son corps nu et s'installa sur la petite couchette où il prenait toute la place, ses mèches s'étalant tel un soleil noir sur l'oreiller de Hux.

Hux plaça un genou sur le maigre espace qu'il lui restait et passa une main le long du corps de Ben.

_ Maintenant, laisse-toi faire, ajouta-t-il en se penchant à son oreille avant d'en saisir le lobe qu'il suça avec délice.

Quand il sentit la main de Ben qui frôlait ses cheveux, il le relâcha et embrassa successivement sa mâchoire, sa joue, sa bouche puis son cou.

Enfin, il se redressa et passa une jambe au-dessus de Ben pour s'assoir sur son ventre. Ben frissonna si fort que même Hux en fut secoué. Puis le Jedi posa de manière possessive ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant. Ce dernier sourit de l'initiative et en réponse, laissa ses propres doigts aller et venir sur le corps de Ben, jouant avec ses tétons, explorant toute la peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Bientôt, ses mains furent remplacées par sa bouche et sa langue et Ben ne fut plus que gémissements et contorsions, son dos se courbant pour accentuer la pression des caresses de Hux.

Ben avait le goût du sel et de l'interdit. Et Hux songea que si toutes ses nuits ressemblaient à celle-ci, la torture de l'enfermement serait bientôt secondaire. Il savait, bien sûr, que ce n'était pas vrai et que dès que Ben le quitterait plus tard dans la nuit, il se retrouverait à nouveau frustré et dépité. Mais il écarta bien vite ces pensées. Tout ce qu'il désirait pour le moment, c'était jouir de ce corps massif qu'il s'était imaginé sur lui tant de fois.

Appuyant ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Ben, il glissa ses jambes entre celles grandes ouvertes du Jedi. Lorsqu'il s'allongea sur lui, il aligna leurs deux membres rigides et Ben ne put retenir un mouvement brusque de hanches contre le Général.

Ce dernier lécha longuement la peau de Ben, descendant de plus en plus bas, plongeant sa langue dans son nombril, raclant ses dents contre ses abdominaux.

Ben avait posé ses immenses mains tremblantes sur ses épaules et de temps à autre, elles se perdaient dans ses cheveux, comme s'il hésitait à encourager Hux à descendre plus encore. Hux se doutait de ce qu'il désirait et il en avait envie. Oh comme il en avait envie.

Il termina agenouillé entre les cuisses du Jedi dont les yeux noirs le fixaient avec une telle intensité que Hux le sentait presque jusque dans son cerveau. Sans briser le contact visuel, Hux se pencha et embrassa l'intérieur de la cuisse de Ben. Il vit celui-ci se mordre les lèvres mais il parvint à contenir tout bruit potentiel. Alors Hux poursuivit son chemin. Le bassin de Ben roulait sous ses mouvements. Hux posa une main sur sa hanche pour le stabiliser et effleura ses bourses du bout des lèvres. Cette fois, Ben grogna de désir. Hux cracha alors dans sa paume et, de ses doigts, fit quelques mouvements le long du sexe épais de Ben. Il était brûlant et palpitait dans sa main.

Chacun de ses gestes arrachait à Ben un flot de borborygmes inintelligibles desquels Hux ne saisissait que des « oui » occasionnels. Son visage était étrangement contracté, concentré sur ce que Hux était en train de lui faire. Mais ses pupilles conservaient une flamme passionnée, comme si le monde se limitait désormais au Général et à ses moindres actions.

Ne pouvant dissimuler un rictus satisfait, Hux remonta du bout de sa langue toute la longueur de Ben, les odeurs les plus intimes du Jedi envahissant ses narines et son goût se faisant plus prononcé dans sa bouche.

C'est à cet instant seulement que Ben cassa leur lien visuel. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un cri, son corps se tendant contre Hux. Ce dernier reçut un jet chaud sur le visage et mit quelques instants à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il retint à peine un soupir. Il s'était douté que les choses seraient rapides ce soir. Mais pas à ce point.

De la main, il essuya ses traits souillés et porta ses doigts à sa bouche. Ben aurait intérêt à se rattraper la prochaine fois pour ce qu'il venait de se passer, songea-t-il en appréciant la saveur qu'il n'avait plus goûtée depuis des mois.

Ben s'était également répandu sur son propre ventre et Hux rampa plus haut pour le nettoyer.

_ Kriff, murmura Ben, ses larges mains couvrant son visage, ses oreilles si rouges qu'elles en étaient presque violettes. Oh Kriff Hux. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé.

Son souffle était rauque et entrecoupé. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement et il était en nage.

Hux s'allongea sur lui et saisit ses poignets, le forçant à le regarder. Son érection presque douloureuse était emprisonnée entre leurs deux corps et Hux eut du mal à se retenir de se frotter contre le Jedi.

_ Ben ! appela-t-il.

Il tourna les yeux vers lui et Hux sentit sa poitrine se contracter. Ben était sublime ainsi, son visage coloré, ses yeux brillants d'émotion et sa lèvre épaisse tremblant d'incertitude. Hux lui sourit et Ben parut enfin se détendre. Puis il l'embrassa furtivement avant de relâcher ses mains pour caresser ses cheveux.

Les bras de Ben passèrent autour de sa taille et le pressa contre lui. Même s'il paraissait toujours terriblement gêné.

_ Tu as passé un bon moment ? lui demanda Hux et ce dernier eut soudain l'impression que des larmes allaient couler des yeux de Ben.

Il trouva cela aussi attendrissant qu'agaçant, ce rapport aux émotions qu'avait le Jedi. Et il devait être contagieux car Hux sentait à présent son cœur qui battait bien plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû.

Il baissa la tête, mettant leurs fronts au contact. Hux n'était pas du genre à se mentir à lui-même. Il savait qu'il s'était attaché. Complètement et définitivement attaché. Et à présent, il devrait faire avec cette faiblesse. La transformer en force. A un moment ou à un autre. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que lui et Ben, et leur cocon de désir et de non-dits.

_ Hux, souffla alors Ben, c'était incroyable.

Et il détourna le regard comme s'il avait du mal à supporter son aveu.

_ Alors tu n'as pas à être désolé, conclut Hux en posant la tête au creux du cou de Ben.

_ Mais toi…

Hux se tourna sur le côté pour libérer son membre dressé puis il récupéra une des mains de Ben. Il mâcha quelques secondes avant de cracher une grosse quantité de salive dans la paume tendue de son amant.

Ben se crispa contre lui et sa respiration, qu'il parvenait à peine à contrôler, s'accéléra de nouveau.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, murmura Hux en l'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres. Il y a encore beaucoup à faire.

Il guida la main de Ben entre ses cuisses et lui fit saisir son érection. Ben soupira de concert avec lui.

_ Ca te plait ? demanda Hux.

_ Oui…

_ Tu aimes me toucher ? l'encouragea le Général.

Ben hocha la tête. Ses yeux étaient clos alors Hux fit de même, se concentrant uniquement sur la chaleur de Ben qui embrasait son propre corps.

_ J'aime te toucher, confirma-t-il. Et j'aime te toucher… comme ça.

Hux garda une main sur celle de Ben pour diriger ses gestes et fit aller et venir ses hanches à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. Les doigts de Ben étaient larges et calleux. La sensation contre son sexe bien différente de lorsqu'il se masturbait. Tellement meilleure. Tellement plus satisfaisante.

Peu après, ils se retrouvèrent l'un et l'autre pantelants, leurs langues se cherchant en des baisers brouillons et désespérés. Et lorsqu'à son tour, Hux atteignit l'orgasme, ce fut en saisissant les lèvres de Ben entre les siennes, étouffant son cri dans leurs bouches liées.

Hux ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés sur sa petite couchette, lui à écouter le bruit du cœur de Ben, ce dernier à caresser ses cheveux et sa peau avec une telle douceur que Hux se demanda si Ben avait peur de le casser.

Puis leurs corps refroidirent, leur sueur sécha et Hux ne put retenir un frisson malgré la présence du Jedi. Cela suffit à briser ce court instant d'intense félicité qu'ils venaient tous deux d'atteindre.

_ Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester toute la nuit, lui fit Ben à voix basse.

_ Je sais, admit Hux à contrecœur.

_ Si je n'y vais pas bientôt, ils vont envoyer quelqu'un me chercher.

_ Je sais. J'imagine qu'il serait plutôt embarrassant d'être découverts ainsi.

_ J'en mourrais de honte.

Hux se redressa et observa le visage de Ben.

_ Tu mourrais de honte d'être vu avec moi ? demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

Ben ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Son visage était soudain livide.

_ J'en mourrais de honte d'avoir brisé mes vœux, fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Hux soupira longuement et caressa son visage.

_ Je suis désolé pour cela, dit-il sans le penser même s'il était primordial de rassurer Ben. Mais tu savais bien que cela allait arriver à un moment ou à un autre ?

_ Tu le savais ? fit Ben sans le regarder.

_ Je l'espérais, admit Hux.

Le coin de la bouche de Ben se releva furtivement.

_ Moi aussi, avoua-t-il. Puis je me détestais pour cette pensée. Et puis j'espérais encore. Et je m'en voulais… Pourquoi suis-je toujours tellement en conflit avec moi-même…

La dernière phrase de Ben était chargée de lassitude et de quelque chose proche du désespoir. Hux avait bien une réponse pour lui. Une réponse qui démontrait à Ben que sa place était avec lui sur le Finalizer, à servir le Premier Ordre. Mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ce fragile moment entre eux en remettant sur le tapis un sujet sensible.

_ Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il simplement.

Ben leva la main et toucha timidement sa joue.

_ C'est comme maintenant, déclara-t-il. Je sais que je dois partir mais je n'ai pas envie. Mais je sais que je dois partir mais je n'ai pas envie.

_ Reste, lui fit Hux le plus sérieusement possible. Avec un peu de chance, c'est ta mère qui nous trouvera. Ca lui donnera une crise cardiaque et le Premier Ordre aura gagné la guerre sans même avoir à combattre.

Ben pouffa.

_ J'oublie parfois quel horrible bonhomme tu peux être.

Hux se contenta de lui renvoyer son sourire. Puis Ben soupira.

_ Il va vraiment falloir que j'y aille.

_ Je sais.

_ Si tu restes sur moi, je ne vais jamais bouger.

_ Je sais.

_ Hux…

_ Je sais.

Il se laissa glisser sur le côté à contrecœur, libérant suffisamment Ben pour qu'il puisse se dégager.

Le Jedi se redressa et après avoir caressé une dernière fois le visage de Hux, il se leva. Hux s'appuya sur un coude pour le regarder se préparer. Il savait que jamais il ne se lasserait d'observer Ben, ses gestes maladroits et hésitants, son visage toujours si expressif, et ses muscles faits pour l'enlacer.

Ben passa d'abord au petit lavabo et essuya les dernières traces de sperme sur ses mains et sa peau. Ses grimaces firent rire Hux.

_ Elle est toujours aussi froide ? geignit-il.

Hux approuva. C'était une habitude à prendre après tout !

_ Je comprends tes envies de douche, grommela le Jedi en coupant l'eau et en s'essuyant avec la petite serviette de Hux.

Ce dernier se demanda si Ben allait l'aider à se nettoyer. Mais la pensée ne parut même pas effleurer le Jedi. Tant pis, Hux s'en occuperait lui-même. Il aurait pourtant aimé sentir encore les mains de Ben sur lui.

Longuement, il regarda le Jedi s'habiller, enfilant les unes après les autres ses multiples épaisseurs.

_ Je trouve ça dommage, fit Hux alors que Ben renfilait son grand peignoir brun.

_ Quoi donc ? bredouilla-t-il.

Il n'avait pas protesté sous les yeux fixes de Hux mais la coloration de son visage indiquait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise sous autant d'attention.

_ De te cacher derrière tant de vêtements.

Ben finit de rajuster sa ceinture et s'approcha de lui. Il se pencha sur Hux et l'embrassa furtivement.

_ C'est parce que tu es le seul autorisé à me voir, souffla-t-il avec autant d'assurance qu'il lui était possible.

C'est-à-dire assez peu. Mais Hux s'amusa de l'effort. Il aurait voulu retenir Ben et l'embrasser encore. A la place, il laissa juste ses doigts racler sa manche.

_ Tu reviens demain ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, maudissant la faiblesse et le désespoir dans sa voix.

Si Ben l'abandonnait maintenant…

_ Evidemment. Evidemment que je reviens demain, le rassura le Jedi qui parut percevoir sa détresse.

Il saisit de nouveau ses lèvres et l'embrassa profondément. Puis il recula lentement, se gorgeant de la vision de Hux toujours allongé nu sur le lit.

Quand la porte claqua, celui-ci se laissa retomber sans grâce sur le matelas. Il avait froid et il était fatigué. Entre la soirée et le temps passé avec Ben, il devait être très tard.

Encore sale, il s'enroula dans son mince drap.

Les lumières s'éteignirent à cet instant. Hux supposa que Ben les avait coupées depuis l'extérieur.

Enfin. Enfin il avait connu la chaleur de Ben, gouté à ses lèvres et à sa peau, senti les caresses de ses mains sur son corps. Ca avait été des sensations et des émotions comme il n'en avait jamais connues, surtout ces dernières années où ses rencontres intimes n'avaient été qu'en compagnie de professionnels.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable, non seulement à cause de sa position en tant que prisonnier mais aussi et surtout à cause de cet attachement qu'il avait développé pour le Jedi. Et malgré les promesses de Ben, Hux ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne serait pas revenu le voir.

Et si c'était le cas, si le lendemain Ben était là et partageait de nouveau ses désirs, alors Hux supposait qu'il reprendrait la main. Qu'il deviendrait plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, pas même lorsqu'il était dans l'espace, debout sur le pont du Finalizer avec des dizaines de milliers de soldats sous ses ordres.

Si Ben revenait, Hux aurait à ses côtés l'un des hommes les plus puissants de la Galaxie, prêt à sacrifier un passé qui lui était cher pour un avenir incertain avec le Général. Si Ben reniait une fois de plus ses vœux, Hux savait qu'il l'aurait sous sa coupe. Et qu'il pourrait plus sérieusement encore envisager sa fuite en compagnie du Jedi. Et peut-être plus encore.

Il ne pouvait se sortir de l'esprit qu'ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre par un destin exceptionnel.

Il ferma les yeux et respira lentement pour maîtriser son cœur affolé. Les évènements prenaient la tournure qu'il souhaitait. Pas de la façon dont il l'avait dans un premier temps envisagé mais peu importait. C'était encore mieux, encore meilleur, encore plus fort comme cela. Enfin si Ben revenait…

Hux s'endormit rapidement mais avec toujours une pointe de doute caressant son cerveau.

(à suivre…)


	14. Chapter 14

_Ahaha, vous avez vu, il s'est enfin passé quelque chose dans le chapitre précédent! (oui je sais, il était temps). Encore merci à tous de continuer à me lire, merci pour vos commentaires et vos remarques et encore pardon d'être aussi lente à y répondre (écrire cette histoire me prend beaucoup, beaucoup de temps). Mais n'hésitez pas à continuer à me laisser vos impressions, ça me fait avancer avec plein de motivation! Voilà, j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire et bonne lecture à tous!_

"***"

Hux se réveilla en pleine forme lorsque la lumière revint le lendemain matin. Il ne savait pas si c'était la satisfaction d'avoir passé une partie de la nuit en compagnie de Ben, mais il était de bien meilleure humeur que ce à quoi il s'était attendu vu le peu de sommeil qu'il avait dû avoir. Quoique… il supposait que les néons avaient été allumés plus tard que d'habitude. Les gardes aussi avaient besoin de se remettre de la petite fête de la veille.

Hux bailla et s'étira lascivement. Il lui semblait encore sentir l'odeur de Ben dans son oreiller. C'était ridicule puisque Hux avait dû la couvrir de ses propres effluves mais il se plaisait à imaginer le Jedi encore blotti contre lui sur la minuscule couchette. Une nuit complète ensemble et Hux finirait probablement écrasé contre le mur d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais son cerveau perdant toute logique quand Ben était dans l'équation, Hux trouvait la perspective presque plaisante.

Il se redressa sur un coude et sourit lorsqu'il aperçut un long cheveu noir sur le drap blanc. La part maniaque de sa personnalité eut envie de le saisir pour le jeter dans le lavabo mais il décida que pour une fois, il ne la laisserait pas prendre le contrôle et qu'il garderait cette ultime trace de Ben dans son lit.

En parlant d'ultime trace… Il grimaça quand il se rappela ne pas s'être nettoyé après le départ de son nouvel amant. C'est ce qui le poussa à finalement quitter la chaleur relative de sa couche pour affronter l'eau froide du robinet.

Puis il fit ses exercices sans enthousiasme et avala son petit-déjeuner de manière quasi-automatique. Avec la quantité de sucre qu'il avait ingurgitée la veille, il n'avait pas forcément très faim et son porridge lui apparaissait bien déprimant. Sans compter qu'il avait désormais une boule d'angoisse au creux de l'estomac.

Lorsqu'il s'était levé, il avait réussi à l'occulter, ce doute qui le rongeait. Savoir si Ben allait ou pas revenir aujourd'hui. Le Jedi le lui avait promis mais qui sait ce qui avait pu se passer durant les quelques heures de sommeil du Général.

Ben pouvait avoir paniqué et décidé de se cacher quelques temps. Ou Organa pouvait avoir lu la vérité sur son visage si expressif et lui avait interdit de se rendre auprès de Hux.

Ce dernier imagina ainsi mille scenarii qui crispèrent ses mains et ses traits. Et même lorsque Hux prit un livre, il eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer, son attention entièrement tournée vers le couloir depuis lequel il espérait percevoir des bruits de pas.

« *** »

Ben était finalement arrivé comme à son habitude peu après le déjeuner. Quand il était apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, un poids énorme avait quitté les épaules de Hux.

Ce dernier s'était levé de son lit pour accueillir le Jedi mais avait hésité entre rejoindre sa chaise ou Ben. Après tout, ce dernier ne l'avait même pas salué alors qu'il le faisait toujours et son visage était incertain. Hux s'était alors figé.

Il y avait eu un long moment de flottement entre eux. Mais avant que le Général n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit pour briser la glace, ses bras s'étaient retrouvés emplis de la large masse de Ben et ses lèvres couvertes d'une bouche volontaire.

Et le reste du monde avait cessé d'exister.

Ben l'avait très longuement embrassé, juste debout contre lui, au milieu de la cellule, leurs mains explorant pour se redécouvrir après ces quelques heures séparés.

Puis le Jedi avait guidé Hux contre le lit et l'avait fait s'assoir. Il s'était ensuite penché sur lui et avait saisi l'ourlet de son t-shirt. Il avait alors cherché le regard du Général et son autorisation. Hux avait opiné. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé entre eux depuis l'arrivée de Ben et il ne voulait pas être celui qui briserait cette atmosphère intime qui les tenait l'un et l'autre loin du reste de la Galaxie et de ses combats.

Le visage rouge mais les traits déterminés, Ben l'avait déshabillé, lui retirant même son pantalon avant de le faire s'allonger de la même façon que lui la veille. Hux s'était volontiers laissé manipuler. Il appréciait d'être celui prenant les initiatives au lit. Mais il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans la volonté de Ben de s'imposer, comme s'il avait passé le reste de la nuit à s'imaginer ce qu'il aurait voulu faire à Hux mais avait été trop timide ou trop empoté sur le coup.

A l'encontre de la fois précédente où Hux avait regardé Ben se rhabiller, il l'avait observé en train de se déshabiller, le Jedi laissant choir au sol ses lourds vêtements les uns après les autres, révélant à Hux les beautés de son anatomie. Et beautés il y avait. Hux n'avait pu se retenir de se prendre en main pour se caresser en scrutant les plats et les courbes du corps de son amant.

Il n'avait stoppé que lorsqu'il avait été parfaitement raide et que Ben s'était allongé sur lui comme Hux auparavant. Il avait soupiré en sentant le lourd corps du Jedi et avait rejeté la tête en arrière quand Ben avait dévoré son cou de baisers où se mêlaient ses dents et sa langue.

Avec un peu trop de hâte au goût de Hux, il avait exploré le corps du Général, de ses mains et de sa bouche, tel un homme affamé auquel on offrait enfin un festin. Et bientôt Hux n'avait plus eu dans les oreilles que le bruit de ses propres soupirs.

Puis les caresses avaient stoppé. Hux avait rouvert les yeux pour trouver Ben, agenouillé entre ses jambes et qui le regardait une nouvelle fois avec ses yeux brillants et une moue tremblante aux lèvres.

_ Je… avait-il bredouillé avant de secouer la tête.

Le seul mot qui avait passé ses lèvres depuis son arrivée.

Le voyant hésitant, Hux s'était redressé sur un coude pour venir à son aide. Il avait glissé ses jambes autour du corps de Ben et l'avait attiré contre lui de façon à ce que leurs deux sexes soient alignés. Ben avait gémi de la manœuvre mais s'était laissé faire. Il était aussi dur que Hux. Et quand ce dernier les avait pris tous deux en main, il y avait mêlé ses propres doigts et avait balancé les hanches pour accentuer la friction.

Même s'il avait tenu plus longtemps que la veille, Ben s'était répandu avant Hux sur leurs mains jointes et ce dernier en avait profité pour accélérer le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de plaisir le submerge.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin repris ses esprits, il avait réalisé que Ben s'était de nouveau allongé sur lui, faisant fi d'un éventuel nettoyage. Hux avait rapidement décidé qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

De longues minutes plus tard, il se trouvait toujours dans la même position, Ben l'écrasant de tout son poids et chatouillant son cou de son souffle rapide.

Hux resserra son emprise autour de ce grand corps et plongea les doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés par leurs étreintes. Il embrassa le haut du crâne du Jedi et ce dernier soupira d'aise. Un de ses pouces caressait sensuellement l'épaule de Hux. La sueur sur leurs corps avait enfin séché mais Ben était toujours brûlant. Hux regrettait de ne pas l'avoir contre lui toutes les nuits, lorsque son mince drap ne suffisait pas à le réchauffer.

Le Jedi poussa alors un bâillement qu'il tenta d'étouffer derrière sa large main. Hux fronça les sourcils et pinça un morceau de peau.

_ Je suis ravi de voir que tu t'ennuies avec moi… fit-il sèchement.

Le bruit de sa propre voix lui parut étrange après ces longues minutes où juste ses soupirs avaient fendu l'air.

Ben gloussa doucement et frotta son long nez contre la mâchoire de Hux.

_ Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça, murmura le Jedi avant de l'embrasser furtivement sous l'oreille.

_ Non, je ne sais pas. Explique-moi.

Ben soupira et la main qui caressait l'épaule de Hux remonta le long de son cou jusque sur son visage. Hux avait un peu l'impression que la moitié de sa face était couverte par une énorme patte de Wookie, les poils en moins. Les gestes de Ben se voulaient sans doute tendres. Ils étaient surtout brusques et maladroits.

_ Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, maugréa Ben. Et tu en es en grande partie responsable.

_ Moi ? s'offusqua Hux. Tu es celui qui est resté dans ma cellule jusqu'à une heure indécente.

S'appuyant sur ses coudes, Ben se redressa pour regarder Hux. Ses yeux brillaient et il ne parvenait pas à éviter un début de sourire à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il tenta de prendre un ton ferme mais Hux perçut sans difficulté l'amusement dans sa voix.

_ Tu es celui qui m'a retenu par des stratagèmes odieux.

_ Je ne t'ai pas entendu beaucoup te plaindre, murmura Hux en levant la tête pour saisir les lèvres de Ben.

Celui-ci se laissa faire quelques instants avant de rompre le baiser et de se laisser retomber le nez contre l'oreiller.

_ Je n'ai pas non plus beaucoup dormi, lui rappela Hux en faisant courir ses mains sur le vaste dos de Ben.

_ J'avais une réunion avec ma mère, Poe et compagnie ce matin, geignit Ben, sa voix grave étouffée par sa position probablement inconfortable.

_ Oh, ça a dû être terrible, railla Hux. Moi j'ai juste profité du calme de ma cellule, comme tous les jours. Ah oui, et j'ai aussi passé le temps en me demandant si tu allais revenir ou pas.

Ben rajusta sa posture et blottit sa tête contre celle de Hux. Ce dernier était littéralement écrasé par le poids du Jedi mais c'était étrangement agréable. Il ne put retenir sa main de retourner dans les cheveux de Ben.

_ Je t'avais dit que je reviendrai, grommela Ben. Tu doutais de moi ?

_ Un peu, fit très honnêtement Hux. Tu as déjà fui plusieurs fois lorsque tu étais mal à l'aise.

Ben émit juste un borborygme inidentifiable.

_ Comme quand je t'ai dit que tu appartenais plus au Premier Ordre qu'à la Résistance, insista Hux.

Le Jedi grogna et Hux empoigna ses cheveux pour être sûr qu'il ne tente pas de s'enfuir une fois de plus. Mais Ben resta parfaitement immobile si ce n'était pour ses doigts qui allaient et venaient doucement sur l'épaule de Hux.

_ Ou lorsque nous avons terminé le sabre et qu'après que j'ai embrassé ta joue, tu as fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Alors que tu es celui qui a initié le contact, ne va pas le nier, je me souviens parfaitement de la scène !

_ Je n'allais pas nier, se défendit Ben. Mais j'ai… paniqué.

_ Paniqué ?

Hux visualisait parfaitement la moue de Ben rien qu'au son de sa voix.

_ Tu étais contre moi et j'avais envie… de quelque chose. Depuis longtemps, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Quand tu m'as embrassé, c'est devenu trop réel. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais le faire. Alors oui, j'ai paniqué.

_ Tu imagines comment je me suis senti quand tu es parti comme ça ? lui pointa Hux.

Ben se recroquevilla contre lui, comme s'il voulait se fondre dans sa peau.

_ Désolé, murmura-t-il.

_ J'étais furieux, ajouta Hux en repensant à la façon dont il s'était masturbé, tout en violence, au-dessus des toilettes. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de m'être posé des questions sur ta venue aujourd'hui.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas.

_ Tu aurais pu paniquer encore une fois.

Ben soupira longuement

_ J'ai paniqué, admit-il. Quand je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi... En fait je n'ai pas dormi. Je suis retourné dans ma chambre et j'ai…

Il cessa un instant de caresser la peau de Hux, comme si choisir les bons mots lui demandait un effort considérable.

_ J'étais perdu, reprit-il. J'étais ravi, mais en colère. Heureux, mais furieux. Je savais que je n'allais pas fermer l'œil. Alors j'ai médité.

_ Tu as médité ? s'amusa Hux. Sur quoi ?

_ Tout. Toi, moi, nous, mes vœux…

_ Et conclusion ?

_ Conclusion, je n'ai pas réussi à vraiment me concentrer et tout ce qui me venait en tête était que j'avais envie de recommencer.

Hux éclata de rire jusqu'à ce que son souffle soit court et ses joues brûlantes. Il réalisa alors que Ben le regardait, les sourcils froncés et la mine vexée.

_ Pardon, pardon, fit-il en tendant la main pour caresser sa joue. C'est juste qu'il t'a fallu la nuit entière pour en arriver au même point que moi quelques secondes seulement après que tu aies quitté mon lit.

Cela parut apaiser le Jedi.

_ C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête pour embrasser la paume de Hux.

_ Evidemment, répliqua ce dernier avec humeur en pinçant la bouche de Ben pour l'empêcher de dire n'importe quoi.

Le Jedi se dégagea aisément.

_ Je n'ai pas été trop nul ? fit-il d'une petite voix.

Hux leva les yeux au plafond et secoua la tête. Il repoussa Ben de toutes ses forces vers le mur mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. S'amusant visiblement des efforts de Hux, il se glissa finalement sur le côté, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux face à face, appuyés sur un coude.

_ Tu essaies de me soutirer des compliments, pointa Hux.

Ben rougit violemment. Hux avait déjà remarqué la façon dont le Jedi réagissait aux éloges, comme s'il n'en avait jamais assez.

_ Je dirais… murmura Hux en se penchant vers Ben, que je vois peu d'expérience mais un énorme potentiel.

Il conclut sa phrase en passant une main entre les cuisses de Ben pour le saisir. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière. Ses doutes sur ses vœux semblaient désormais bien loin. Et quand Hux se faufila entre ses jambes pour le prendre en bouche, il l'encouragea, ses larges mains se perdant dans la chevelure rousse.

« *** »

Hux avala une dernière gorgée d'eau fraiche et referma le robinet. Il aurait bien proposé à boire à Ben mais ils avaient écrasé la bouteille volée à Rey dans leurs ébats et elle gisait désormais lamentablement à terre.

Malgré s'être longuement gargarisé, il avait encore l'impression de sentir sur sa langue le goût de Ben, comme il sentait son regard sur son corps nu. Le Jedi était toujours dans son lit et observait le moindre de ses gestes, un sourire satisfait sur son visage étrangement serein, presque euphorique.

Et voilà, pensa Hux avec amusement, tout ce dont il avait besoin pour calmer son sale caractère, c'était de tirer un coup.

Il retourna s'assoir sur le bord du matelas et immédiatement les longs bras de Ben passèrent autour de sa taille. Hux se laissa faire. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était mais il se doutait que le Jedi devrait bientôt le quitter. Il voulait juste profiter quelques minutes de plus de sa chaleur.

_ Rassure-moi, fit-il alors que Ben posait sa joue sur son ventre, tu n'as pas oublié de bloquer les sons vers l'extérieur au moins ?

Ben secoua la tête et ses cheveux chatouillèrent le nombril de Hux. Cette situation lui paraissait presque surréaliste. Il n'était pas du genre à traîner au lit, encore moins avec ses amants, de passage ou non. Pourtant, il appréciait les démonstrations d'affection de Ben, il n'allait pas se le cacher. Mais Ben était spécial. Le seul avec lequel Hux ait jamais envisagé un avenir. Aussi difficile à atteindre soit-il.

_ Non, répliqua le Jedi.

Puis il laissa échapper un ricanement sombre qui plut tout particulièrement à Hux.

_ J'imagine la tête de Wexley s'il nous avait entendu, expliqua-t-il.

_ Il se doute déjà de quelque chose, murmura Hux, se surprenant une fois de plus à caresser les cheveux de Ben.

_ Tu crois ? s'étonna celui-ci.

Il se redressa pour regarder le visage de Hux et ce dernier regretta la perte de sa chaleur contre sa peau.

_ Ce qu'il a dit à la fête, lui rappela Hux. Comme quoi il espérait que tu savais ce que tu faisais. Poe avait déjà dit quelque chose du genre.

Ben écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Il attira Hux contre lui.

_ Oh non ! Non ! le contredit-il. Ils ne pensaient pas du tout à ça ! Ils sont juste plus ou moins persuadés que je vais rejoindre le Premier Ordre. Ils pensent que tu es en train de m'influencer et que tu essaies de me faire changer de camp.

Hux haussa les épaules.

_ Ils n'ont pas tort.

Les yeux de Ben se firent plus incisifs.

_ C'est pour ça que tu couches avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sombre.

Hux soutint sans peine son regard. Puis il poussa Ben sur le dos, tous deux se contorsionnant pour tenir sur la petite couchette. Enfin, Hux s'assit sur le ventre de Ben comme il l'avait fait la veille. Ses deux mains étaient posées sur les épaules de son amant et il se pencha vers lui, sa voix ferme et déterminée.

_ Je couche avec toi parce que tu me plais et que j'en ai envie. Le fait que tu rejoignes mon camp n'est qu'un bonus.

Hux se demanda si le Jedi avait même entendu la seconde phrase tellement la première l'avait rendu écarlate mais rayonnant, ses yeux se plissant et ses lèvres épaisses découvrant ses dents.

_ Donc tu es sûr, reprit-il avant que Ben ne réplique par une mièvrerie quelconque, qu'ils ne se doutent de rien ?

_ Certain. Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, ils voient tous Vader en moi. Le fait que je me rapproche d'un officier du Premier Ordre ne fait que confirmer leurs craintes. Ma mère m'a d'ailleurs posé quelques questions à ce sujet, sûrement à cause de Poe. Je lui ai confirmé que je n'avais pas l'intention de trahir la Résistance. Elle n'a pas abordé une éventuelle… liaison, ajouta-t-il sans parvenir à dissimuler son expression ravie. De toute façon, je crois que ça ne risque pas de leur effleurer l'esprit. Ils sont tous au courant de mes vœux. J'ai été plutôt vocal à ce sujet…

Hux resta à réfléchir un instant. C'était difficile avec les mains de Ben qui caressaient ses cuisses, s'aventurant presque jusqu'à ses fesses. Des années de chasteté paraissaient l'avoir rendu insatiable. Hux n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Mais il réalisa qu'il avait été tellement obsédé par son désir pour Ben qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé que leur relation puisse être perçue autrement. Le fait que certains membres de la Résistance doutent suffisamment de Ben pour l'imaginer trahir leur camp était réconfortant. Ben n'avait vraiment pas sa place parmi eux. Apparemment, il n'avait plus que Ben à convaincre de cette certitude.

_ Je vais devoir y aller, bredouilla alors le Jedi en l'agrippant si fort que Hux craignit qu'il ne lui laisse des marques.

_ Ou sinon, tu vides l'esprit de Wexley et tu restes toute la nuit avec moi, proposa Hux en saisissant les mains de Ben.

Ce dernier scruta son visage pour déterminer si Hux était sérieux ou non. Au final, il referma ses larges doigts sur ceux de son prisonnier.

_ Je dois voir ma mère, répondit-il avec un certain dépit dans la voix.

_ Encore ?

Ben se mordit les lèvres un peu nerveusement.

_ Elle veut un rapport. Je devais te poser des questions…

_ Quelles questions ?

Le Jedi secoua la tête et tira sur les mains de Hux pour le serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

_ Et ta mère ?

Ben haussa les épaules.

_ Je lui dirai que tu n'as rien voulu me raconter parce que tu veux une nouvelle douche ou quelque chose du genre.

Hux le repoussa pour chercher ses yeux.

_ Tu veux dire que tu oublies de faire ton travail parce que tu laisses ta bite prendre le pas sur ton cerveau et du coup, tu me mets tout sur le dos en me faisant passer pour une enflure ?

Ben approuva sans honte aucune.

_ Premièrement, je sais que tu n'en as rien à faire de passer pour une enflure. Deuxièmement, de toute façon, tout le monde est sûr et certain que tu es une enflure, crois-moi que Rey s'en est bien assurée. Et troisièmement, nous savons tous les deux que tu es vraiment une enflure.

Cela fit rire Hux et le Jedi se joignit à lui.

_ Ok, j'admets, capitula-t-il. Raconte-lui ce que tu veux.

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement et Ben sembla prendre sur lui pour finalement se détacher du Général.

_ Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

A contrecœur, Hux desserra son étreinte.

_ Mais tu reviens demain ? fit-il une nouvelle fois.

_ Avec des questions. Et cette fois-ci il va vraiment falloir que je te les pose.

Il descendit du lit et commença à renfiler ses vêtements.

_ Et pas de coup tordu genre m'accueillir nu ou quelque chose du genre, hein ? ajouta-t-il en passant ses sous-vêtements puis son pantalon.

Hux s'allongea lascivement sur le matelas, mettant les bras derrière sa tête.

_ Nous verrons, répondit-il pour le taquiner.

Il aurait bien ajouté un clin d'œil mais il détestait cette habitude presqu'autant qu'il détestait les gens qui sifflent. Un gars dans un bar pouvait bien avoir un pénis de Tauntaun, s'il clignait de l'œil, Hux le renvoyait direct voir ailleurs.

Ben roula des yeux et mit sa tunique. Hux l'observait toujours lorsqu'il saisit sa ceinture à laquelle étaient accrochés ses deux sabres.

_ Tu n'as montré à personne celui que nous avons fait ensemble ? demanda-t-il.

Ben secoua la tête.

_ J'ai hésité, admit-il. Mais… J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ne le méritent pas. C'est une arme splendide mais je suis persuadé que Luke, Rey ou ma mère ne vont pas le voir comme ça. Si c'est pour avoir le droit à leurs réflexions et leur air condescendant, je préfère le garder pour moi pour le moment et n'utiliser que le vert en entrainement.

_ Tu n'as jamais sorti le rouge ?

Ben enfila son peignoir avant de répondre.

_ Dans ma chambre. Je me suis entraîné un peu. Et sur Antar 2 aussi. Lorsque j'ai poursuivi les Stormtroopers dans la base, j'étais seul. Et avant que je ne le réalise, c'est celui-là que j'avais en main.

_ Je comprends qu'ils aient fui, lança Hux.

Ben leva un sourcil.

_ Tu es impressionnant avec, ajouta le Général.

Le Jedi eut un petit sourire en coin.

D'un mouvement si rapide que Hux eut du mal à le suivre, Ben sortit son sabre, fit quelques passes avec et le pointa finalement vers son amant.

_ Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, un rictus sur les lèvres. Je te fais peur ?

Hux ricana. La chaleur du sabre caressait son visage mais malgré l'instabilité de la lame, ce n'était pas la peur qui faisait vibrer son corps. Hux avait toujours eu une attirance toute particulière pour la puissance.

_ Tu m'excites, répondit-il honnêtement en passant une main le long de son torse nu.

Il aurait voulu que le Jedi se jette à nouveau sur lui.

Ben parut hésitant et finalement, il rangea le sabre et l'accrocha à sa ceinture.

_ Arrête ! le sermonna-t-il, je dois vraiment y aller.

Il se pencha et vola un dernier baiser à Hux avant de se replier rapidement vers la porte comme s'il craignait que le Général use une fois de plus de ses charmes pour le retenir.

Hux regarda à regret la porte qui se refermait. Il n'avait pas exagéré. Ben affichant sa dextérité et sa puissance était pour lui un puissant aphrodisiaque. Il soupira et se laissa retomber contre son oreiller.

Les petites coucheries qu'ils partageaient depuis la nuit précédente étaient bien plaisantes et avaient l'avantage de lui éclaircir les idées. Mais il devait désormais trouver une solution pour convaincre Ben qu'ils devaient partir ensemble.

« *** »

Hux avait vraiment hésité à accueillir Ben entièrement nu, juste par pure provocation, et la curiosité de voir comment celui-ci réagirait. Après tout, Hux n'avait rien contre une nouvelle après-midi au lit avec le Jedi. Ce serait plus agréable qu'un retour aux interrogatoires.

Mais il était aussi vraiment curieux des questions que Ben voulait lui poser. Habituellement, il lui demandait juste de réfléchir à ce qu'il jugeait acceptable de révéler mais apparemment, cette fois-ci, il allait avoir besoin de renseignements plus précis.

Hux supposait que la Résistance avait obtenu de nouvelles informations, soit en explorant la base d'Antar 2, soit par l'intermédiaire de Finn, et ils devaient avoir besoin de plus de précisions de la part de Hux.

Ca l'ennuyait d'avance. Et surtout, il espérait que ce n'était rien en rapport avec Starkiller Base. Protéger son grand projet allait se révéler de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure qu'il donnait des informations à Ben. Et tracer la ligne entre ce qu'il était acceptable de dévoiler et ce qui lui permettrait de conserver la compagnie du Jedi n'avait rien de facile. C'était même de plus en plus laborieux pour Hux. Il sentait petit à petit ses priorités qui se modifiaient et il avait beau lutter, rien n'y faisait. Avoir Ben passait désormais avant tout le reste.

Il grogna en finissant de se raser. Ben n'avait pas récupéré le rasoir la dernière fois qu'il le lui avait apporté. Il avait sans doute été troublé par le fait de terminer au lit, nu contre Hux. D'ailleurs ce dernier pouvait le comprendre. Lui-même n'avait plus pensé une seconde au petit sac de toile et il avait été le premier surpris de le retrouver posé sur le côté du lavabo le lendemain matin. Tant que Ben ne réclamait rien, Hux n'allait certainement pas le lui rendre et il appréciait déjà cette nouvelle routine qui lui rappelait ses matinées sur le Finalizer, même s'il n'en était qu'au second jour.

Il observa son reflet dans le petit miroir. L'air épuisé qu'il avait eu après ses heures en compagnie de Rey avait disparu. Il avait même plutôt bonne mine pour un type qui passait ses journées sous terre. Et il devait admettre que Dameron avait fait du plutôt bon travail sur ses cheveux. S'il avait eu un peu de gel, il aurait pu aisément reproduire son apparence d'officier du Premier Ordre.

Cela au moins l'aidait à se rappeler qui il était vraiment. Un Général brillant, un ingénieur émérite, un enfant de la Bordure Extérieure impatient de prendre sa revanche sur la République et désireux de rétablir la discipline dans la Galaxie.

Avec Ben, lui rappela son cerveau, comme s'il ne pouvait y échapper.

Avec Ben, admit-il en passant son visage à l'eau claire.

« *** »

Lorsque Ben entra dans la pièce en début d'après-midi, Hux reposa son livre et se leva pour l'accueillir. Il pensait que le Jedi allait le repousser pour se focaliser sur sa mission mais Ben le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa en guise de salutation.

Une fois de plus, Hux s'accrocha à sa chaleur et à la douceur de ses lèvres. Les baisers de Ben étaient déjà plus maîtrisés et plus sensuels que lors de leur première nuit. Il apprenait vite et Hux avait hâte de l'aider à élargir son domaine d'expertise.

Il soupira quand Ben caressa sa joue avant de relâcher ses lèvres.

_ On a du travail, fit le Jedi mais Hux entendit dans son ton son manque de motivation.

Il avait tout autant envie que lui de terminer sur la couchette plutôt qu'autour de la table. Hux ne put retenir un rictus quand il songea que sur la table serait un bon compromis.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Ben en jouant du bout des doigts avec une mèche tombée sur le front de Hux.

_ Je pensais à toi et moi… sur la table, répondit très honnêtement Hux en se ressourçant de la rougeur qui se répandit jusqu'au bout des oreilles de Ben.

Le Jedi avait beau tenter de les dissimuler sous son épaisse chevelure, une pointe finissait toujours pas dépasser d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_ Arrête ça, murmura-t-il en repoussant délicatement Hux. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas pour le moment.

Il s'installa sur sa chaise, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant les semaines précédentes. Hux pouvait dire qu'il était nerveux à ses longues jambes agitées. Comme toujours, il cachait bien mal ses émotions.

_ En plus, ajouta-t-il en croisant ses mains devant lui, la table est froide.

Hux rejoignit sa place en laissant ses doigts courir sur le métal.

_ Ca fait des semaines que je me lave à ce robinet, Ben. Je pense pouvoir supporter un peu de fraicheur.

Ben haussa les épaules mais ne le quitta pas du regard quand Hux s'assit face à lui. Le Général hésita un instant à se glisser sous la table juste pour voir la tête du Jedi. Il était sûr à cent pourcents que Ben le laisserait faire s'il venait jouer avec son entrejambe.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se décider, la réplique de Ben l'interpela.

_ La bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu vas bientôt pouvoir profiter d'un peu d'eau chaude. Ma mère a autorisé une douche si tu réponds à mes questions.

_ La fameuse douche que je n'ai jamais réclamée, c'est ça ? s'amusa-t-il.

Il ne pouvait jamais résister au fait de taquiner Ben, même si en soit, la perspective d'une douche était une idée réjouissante. Mais seulement s'il répondait à Ben, se rappela-t-il. Tout dépendrait des questions… Il était des sujets qu'il se refusait encore d'aborder, même pour les beaux yeux, le joli sourire et le corps magnifique de Ben. Ou une douche.

Pour une douche en compagnie de Ben cependant, il pourrait peut-être revoir ses priorités…

Il interrompit brutalement le fil de ses pensées, se maudissant pour cette dernière idée. Elle était indigne de lui. Starkiller et l'intégrité du Premier Ordre devait passer avant ses fantasmes, aussi tentants soient-ils. Il sentit que son visage se crispait et Ben dut le percevoir car ce sourire en coin qu'il contrôlait si mal retomba.

_ Tu ne veux plus de douche ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Je te promets que cette fois, personne ne te mettra de sac sur la tête ! Et s'il le faut, je…

_ Ce n'est pas ça, le coupa Hux, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. C'est juste que tu agis comme si j'allais forcément répondre à tes questions. Rien ne m'y oblige.

Le regard de Ben se fit plus sombre et sa bouche boudeuse. Il se pencha vers Hux.

_ Non, rien ne t'y oblige. Mais ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour nous deux si…

_ Ce n'est pas parce que je suis prêt à écarter les cuisses pour toi que je suis prêt à trahir mon camp, tu en as conscience ? le coupa le Général.

Remettre à plat cette vérité lui faisait du bien. Et l'aidait à se persuader qu'il était toujours du bon côté de la guerre, malgré ses multiples confessions et son attachement au Jedi.

_ Je ne te demande pas de trahir ton camp, s'agaça Ben. Ca, c'est toi qui ne cesse de me le réclamer. Je te demande juste d'au moins écouter ce que j'ai à te dire avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux. J'ai besoin de résultats Hux !

_ Sinon ils vont me renvoyer Rey, c'est ça ?

_ Rey ne reviendra pas, trancha Ben d'une voix assurée. Je te l'ai promis.

_ Alors ils n'ont aucun moyen de pression contre…

_ Ils vont libérer Finn ! s'écria Ben d'un ton exaspéré. Il est là depuis moins longtemps que toi et ils vont le libérer. Alors que pendant ce temps, je sue sang et eau pour juste t'obtenir une douche !

Il y avait de la rancœur dans la voix de Ben, comme s'il était aussi exaspéré par la Résistance que par le comportement de Hux. Cela mit un peu de baume au cœur de ce dernier. Même s'il ne put contenir une vague de haine envers le Traître en apprenant la nouvelle. Ce type avait quitté le Premier Ordre, déballé trois pauvres informations inutiles et maintenant, il allait pouvoir quitter sa cellule et se balader librement au milieu des autres pendant que Hux resterait à croupir ici, avec pour seules raisons de s'accrocher les visites quotidiennes de Ben.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ! s'énerva à son tour Hux. Tu l'as dit toi-même l'autre soir. Il s'est rendu, il a collaboré. Moi, j'ai été enlevé. Je suis ici contre ma volonté et je crois toujours en mes idéaux. Jamais ils ne me libèreront Ben ! Soyons réalistes. Si j'ai une chance de sortir d'ici un jour, ça ne sera pas grâce à ta mère.

Ben ignora complètement sa dernière phrase lorsqu'il répondit avec ardeur.

_ Je le sais bien qu'ils ne te libèreront pas ! Mais ma mère est sensible à l'aide qu'on peut lui apporter ! Si tu travaillais avec nous, Hux, ils pourraient améliorer ton confort ! Te donner une cellule plus grande, avec une vraie salle d'eau. Te fournir un datapad et de quoi occuper décemment tes journées ! Peut-être même un jour t'envoyer en exil au lieu de te garder prisonnier. Je pourrais même t'accompagner pour te… surveiller ! Ou quelque chose du genre ! Je trouverais bien une excuse.

Hux garda le silence en observant le visage écarlate de Ben. Il s'était tellement excité qu'une goutte de sueur coulait le long de sa joue. Hux eut envie de la cueillir du bout de son doigt.

Ce que suggérait Ben était ridicule. On lui accordait des privilèges au compte-gouttes. Alors le sortir de sa cellule était trop utopique pour être vrai. Mais il était flatté que Ben envisage de l'accompagner si un jour la Résistance décidait de l'envoyer au fin fond de la Galaxie. Il était bon de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'imaginer un avenir ensemble. Même si un exil sur une planète perdue était bien moins prestigieux que la domination de la Galaxie. Décidément, Ben se complaisait à rêver petitement. A ignorer la façon dont ensemble, ils pourraient atteindre quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Face à son silence, le visage du Jedi se radoucit.

_ Hux, dit-il dans un soupir.

Il se pencha au-dessus de la table et lui attrapa la main. Hux le laissa caresser ses doigts quelques instants avant de briser le contact.

_ Pose tes questions, grogna-t-il.

Il n'avait pas envie de continuer à écouter Ben épiloguer sur un hypothétique futur si jamais il collaborait. Il voulait juste en finir rapidement avec ça et s'il était assez tôt lorsqu'ils termineraient, il se ferait un plaisir de jeter à terre ses vêtements pour s'assoir sur les genoux de Ben et voir ce qu'il arriverait. Sans doute moins de blabla et plus d'action. Cela lui convenait plus à l'heure actuelle que de cogiter sur des aberrations.

Ben se redressa et opina.

_ Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur un camp d'entraînement pour Stormtroopers dans le secteur de Brema ?

Hux se retrouva face à deux pensées conflictuelles. D'un côté, il était rassuré que les questions de Ben ne concernent pas Starkiller Base. De l'autre, oui, il connaissait l'existence d'un camp pour Stormtroopers dans le secteur de Brema. Mais il n'avait pas plus envie d'en parler que de son arme géante.

_ J'en ai entendu parler mais je ne sais rien de plus.

Le regard de Ben s'assombrit. Il ne chercha pas à cacher son agacement quant au comportement de Hux.

_ Hux, insista-t-il. Tu étais en charge du programme des Stormtroopers. Ton père l'était avant toi. Tu sais forcément quelque chose à propos d'un camp dans le secteur de Brema.

_ Non, répondit une nouvelle fois Hux avec aplomb.

Ben leva les yeux au plafond. Hux pouvait voir qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour conserver son calme mais ses mains ne cessaient de se crisper et de se décrisper sur la table, dans une ultime tentative pour canaliser son énergie.

Le Général se doutait que les cris n'allaient pas tarder à faire leur apparition. Que Ben s'égosille, ça ne changerait rien à son attitude. Les sautes d'humeur du Jedi ne lui faisaient pas peur et il était hors de question qu'il s'épanche sur l'une des infrastructures les plus importantes du Premier Ordre.

C'était le père de Hux en personne qui avait créé ce camp et en avait mis en place tous les aspects uniques. A l'époque, Hux n'avait été qu'un tout jeune lieutenant mais il l'avait accompagné pour le seconder sur les détails. Le camp avait été une grande fierté pour son père, et par conséquent, pour Hux également.

C'était un endroit spécial où n'étaient envoyés que les éléments les plus prometteurs de l'Ordre, ceux destinés un jour à diriger sur le terrain troupes et bataillons. La crème des Stormtroopers en quelque sorte. C'était là d'ailleurs que Hux avait remarqué pour la première fois Phasma et décidé qu'elle serait un jour son bras droit. Il avait été immédiatement conscient de son sérieux et de sa dévotion à la cause.

Mais le camp n'était pas qu'un centre d'entraînement destiné à l'élite des soldats. Il s'agissait aussi d'un lieu où étaient testées les nouvelles méthodes de combat et les nouvelles armes. Tout un pôle scientifique était adjoint au camp car d'après Hux et son père, il était logique de donner les meilleures armes aux meilleurs soldats.

C'était là par exemple que se trouvait le prototype de Starkiller. Hux l'avait élaboré sur place avec une équipe d'ingénieurs et de scientifiques compétents, juste pour tester ses théories. Au final, ils avaient créés un canon qui, s'il ne se nourrissait pas d'un soleil et ne pouvait pas détruire de planète, était capable, s'il était relié à un générateur suffisamment puissant, de faire exploser en plein vol le plus grand des croiseurs. C'était fort de ce succès que Snoke avait accepté de financer la réelle construction de Starkiller.

Depuis, le canon, couplé à un bouclier, servait de moyen de défense au camp, en cas d'une éventuelle attaque. Il était hors de question pour le Premier Ordre de gaspiller les vies de l'élite de leurs troupes.

Alors non, Hux ne révèlerait rien sur le camp du secteur de Brema. Il y avait trop d'enjeux.

_ Tu peux au moins nous donner son emplacement exact ? insista Ben d'une voix cassée.

Cela amusa Hux. Le Jedi semblait hésiter entre la fermeté et ce ton geignard qu'il adoptait parfois quand les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme il le souhaitait.

_ J'ignore son emplacement exact.

Ben frappa du poing sur la table.

_ Arrête de me mentir ! cracha-t-il. Je le vois quand tu me mens !

_ Je ne sais rien d'un camp dans le secteur de Brema, répéta Hux du même ton monocorde.

Ben ne pouvait probablement pas déterminer s'il mentait ou pas. Hux savait son visage parfaitement neutre.

_ HUX ! s'écria Ben avec humeur.

Hux haussa les épaules et laissa son regard dévier dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Ben. Il voulait juste l'avoir contre lui. Mais même cela ne justifiait pas qu'il raconte quoi que ce soit sur le camp.

Alors que Ben recommençait à s'agiter tout seul, mélangeant questions et menaces, Hux se demanda comment la Résistance avait pu avoir vent de l'existence du camp. Celui-ci était soigneusement dissimulé et d'après ce qu'avait dit Ben, ils ne connaissaient pas son emplacement exact. Donc ils avaient dû recevoir un tuyau.

Hux, lui, était certain de n'avoir rien dit. Tout comme il était certain qu'il n'y avait pas eu sur Antar 2 la moindre information concernant Brema. Il ne restait donc plus que Finn.

Cela lui fit froncer les sourcils. Si Finn était au courant de l'existence du camp, c'était qu'il y avait été envoyé pour un stage ou une évaluation. Et donc qu'il était un soldat bien plus compétant que ce à quoi Hux s'était attendu. Il était franchement dérangeant de savoir que c'était un soldat considéré comme un éventuel futur leader qui avait trahi son camp. Hux devrait vraiment améliorer la détection des traîtres potentiels lorsqu'il aurait repris le contrôle de son poste.

_ Hux ! insista Ben. Dis-moi quelque chose ! N'importe quoi !

_ Quel serait l'intérêt que je te dise n'importe quoi ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

_ N'importe quoi d'utile, répliqua Ben en rougissant.

_ Je ne peux rien te dire Ben.

_ Tu ne peux rien me dire ou tu ne veux rien me dire ?

Hux se contenta de soupirer.

Ben se redressa brusquement et se pencha vers lui, les deux mains à plat sur la table.

_ Kriff Hux ! Je te donne une chance de montrer ta bonne foi à ma mère ! Elle a libéré Finn suite à cette information ! Si tu peux m'apporter quoi que ce soit elle pourrait…

_ Me libérer ? le coupa Hux.

Ben se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux et retomba sur sa chaise.

_ Non. Tu sais bien que non. Mais on en a discuté. Elle pourrait améliorer tes conditions d'emprisonnement. Ou…

_ Ce ne sont que des théories Ben. Tout ce que tu me promets de concret, c'est une douche. Et je ne parlerai pas de ça pour une simple douche.

Ben parut sur le point de répliquer mais finalement, il referma la bouche. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées, son regard noir et avaient fleuri deux rougeurs sur ses pommettes.

_ Tu ne m'aides pas, gronda-t-il alors sans desserrer les dents. Je fais de mon mieux pour toi. Je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour toi. Mais tu ne m'aides vraiment pas.

Hux garda le silence. Il se doutait que Ben ne passerait pas la fin de l'après-midi dans son lit.

_ Peu importe, fit alors celui-ci avec amertume. Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais compter sur toi ou pas. J'ai ma réponse. Nous savons de toute façon déjà tout.

Cela attira l'attention de Hux. A son tour il se pencha au-dessus de la table.

_ Comment ça vous savez tout ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par vous savez tout ?

Imitant Hux, Ben haussa les épaules et leva le menton.

_ BEN ! insista Hux et il vit luire comme une pointe de victoire dans les yeux du Jedi.

Il détesta cela.

_ Finn ne connaissait pas l'endroit exact où il avait été envoyé en entraînement, lui dit Ben après quelques secondes de silence supplémentaires. Mais nous avons des cartographes efficaces et avec les renseignements fournis sur la position des étoiles et des lunes par Finn, ils ont été capables en quelques jours de déterminer l'emplacement exact du camp. Sur Sulon, appuya-t-il pour prouver à Hux qu'il n'inventait rien.

_ Si vous savez tout, pourquoi es-tu venu chercher mon aide ! cracha alors Hux en croisant les bras.

Le camp se trouvait effectivement sur Sulon.

_ Pour avoir plus de détails ! Comme ceux que tu nous as fournis sur Antar 2 ! Et je voulais aussi prouver à ma mère qu'elle pouvait te faire confiance. Que tu commençais à changer ! Je croyais…

_ Tu croyais quoi ? l'interrompit Hux. Que toi et moi dans le même lit, ça changerait quelque chose ?

La rougeur des joues de Ben s'étendit à tout son visage et dans son cou. Hux supposait que s'il le débarrassait de ses multiples couches de tissu, il la trouverait aussi sur le torse et les épaules du Jedi.

_ Peu importe, maugréa ce dernier en se levant et en glissant son datapad à l'intérieur de ses vêtements.

Il ignora le regard sombre que Hux lui jetait, scrutant le sol où son peignoir bruissa lorsqu'il se tourna vers la porte.

_ Nous attaquerons dans quelques jours, avec ou sans ton aide, ajouta-t-il. Je ferai quand même en sorte que personne ne vienne t'importuner en mon absence.

La dernière phrase de Ben eut l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Hux. Ses doigts agrippèrent la table, la serrant comme s'il avait besoin d'un soutien pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Evidemment qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. Mais il avait été tellement certain que sans son aide la Résistance ne saurait jamais rien du camp sur Sulon.

_ Tu y vas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Son ton parut retenir l'attention de Ben car il baissa la main qui s'était déjà posée sur la porte et se tourna vers Hux.

_ Bien sûr que j'y vais. Si c'est un centre d'entraînement, il va y avoir des soldats partout et une intervention au sol sera nécessaire.

Une seule image s'imposa alors dans l'esprit de Hux. Le canon qu'il avait construit pulvérisant le vaisseau dans lequel se trouvait Ben. La base de Sulon était trop bien défendue. Il n'était rien que la Résistance puisse faire contre cela. Jedi ou pas Jedi. Cette simple pensée laissa ses muscles faibles et son souffle court.

_ Tu ne peux pas y aller ! affirma-t-il sans parvenir à supprimer le tremblement de sa voix.

_ Ne recommence pas avec ça, le sermonna Ben. Il ne va rien…

_ Tu vas te faire tuer ! s'écria Hux, incapable désormais de contenir la panique qui s'emparait de sa poitrine.

Sa voix affolée parut inquiéter Ben qui revint à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la table.

_ Hux, pourquoi dis-tu…

Hux le sentit très clairement, ce moment où son cerveau et sa volonté laissèrent le contrôle à son cœur. Ce moment où s'écoula de sa bouche un flot de mots qu'il se retrouva incapable de retenir. Qu'il ne voulait même plus retenir. Ce moment où il choisit Ben plutôt que le Premier Ordre.

Ses mains attrapèrent le rebord de la tunique du Jedi et serrèrent autant qu'il lui était possible. Au moins cela calmait-il ses tremblements. Mais il se savait livide et l'expression inquiète sur le visage de Ben le lui confirmait.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas attaquer sans préparation Sulon, s'entendit-il déclarer. La base est défendue par un canon puissant.

Et pendant de longues minutes, il dévoila à Ben tout ce qu'il savait des défenses du camp que son père avait fondé.

« *** »

Un traître. Voilà tout ce qu'il était. Un traître. Il n'avait pas parlé à Ben de Starkiller. Ses opinions sur la façon dont la Galaxie devait être dirigée n'avaient pas changé non plus.

Mais il avait donné à Ben les clés nécessaires pour mettre à terre l'un des accomplissements de son père. Et dans la tête de Hux, cela suffisait à faire de lui un traître.

Il s'enroula plus fort encore dans son mince drap, écoutant le silence qu'avait laissé dans la cellule le départ du Jedi.

Ben l'avait longuement serré dans ses bras avant de le quitter pour rapporter à sa mère ce que Hux lui avait révélé. Il l'avait même embrassé mais n'avait pas insisté lorsqu'il avait compris que le Général était encore secoué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il l'avait juste remercié et lui avait assuré qu'il reviendrait bientôt le voir. Hux avait simplement opiné avant de se rouler en boule dans son lit quand le verrou avait claqué dans la porte.

Depuis, il n'avait pas bougé, tournant et retournant dans sa tête ce qui était arrivé.

Il avait fait passer Ben avant tout le reste. Une part de lui tentait de le convaincre que ça avait été la bonne décision. Ben était indispensable à son projet de dominer un jour la Galaxie et il devait être maintenu en vie à n'importe quel prix. Après tout, il lui serait toujours possible de fonder un nouveau camp à sa sortie de cellule. N'empêche qu'aussi logiques que soient ces arguments, Hux gardait le goût acide de la bile au fond de la gorge.

Ce n'était pas que le fait d'avoir disséqué pour Ben la meilleure façon de vaincre l'arme qu'il avait lui-même conçue. C'était aussi celui d'avoir abandonné tout contrôle de lui-même, d'avoir jeté aux orties son sang-froid, à la seule possibilité de perdre Ben.

C'était ridicule et indigne.

Au moins avait-il eu la présence d'esprit de dire à Ben qu'il fallait faire sauter entièrement le canon et le bâtiment scientifique. Cela empêcherait la Résistance de remonter jusqu'à Starkiller.

Mais c'était bien la seule concession que Hux s'était accordé. Pour le reste, il avait tout dit et ce serait bientôt des milliers de futurs leaders qui allaient périr sous les assauts de leurs ennemis. Entièrement à cause de lui.

(à suivre…)

"***"

 _Euh, juste une petite note rapide : je suis en vacances les deux prochaines semaines. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça n'affecte pas la publication. Après tout les chapitres sont déjà écrits, mais je dois encore les corriger et je ne sais pas le temps dont je vais disposer ni la qualité du wifi là où je serai. Donc j'aurai peut-être un jour ou deux de retard. Même si je vais tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas :D Voilà! C'était juste pour prévenir et à très bientôt!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Yoho à tous! Finalement j'ai réussi à poster ce chapitre à temps :D Comme quoi les menaces de certains ont été efficaces, ahaha (même si corriger ce passage dans le salon familial était assez particulier). La semaine prochaine, je suis à l'étranger donc une fois de plus je ne promets rien mais je tenterai de poster comme toujours le mercredi!_

 _Sinon j'en profite pour rapidement vous rappeler que samedi prochain c'est la fin du Festival de Fanfics Francophones Kylux et que si vous allez sur le site concurrent de celui-là (celui qui commence par un A, finit par à 3 et avec un O au milieu) vous pourrez trouver des oeuvres et des traductions d'autres auteurs francophones. De mon côté, j'en profiterai pour poster le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic écrite pour l'occasion. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec Ben, bonne lecture à tous et encore merci de vos retours!_

"***"

Après trois jours de tergiversions, Hux s'était presque convaincu qu'il ne servait à rien de regretter ses actes. Maintenant que c'était fait, il ne pouvait pas revenir dessus. Il avait plutôt réfléchi à l'endroit où il pourrait mettre en place un nouveau centre d'entraînement, plus performant encore et qui ne produirait pas des traîtres du type de Finn. Il comptait d'ailleurs faire porter si nécessaire le chapeau à celui-ci si un jour le Leader Suprême l'interrogeait sur la destruction du camp de Sulon.

Cela n'empêchait pas Hux de ressentir de temps à autre des pointes d'anxiété lorsqu'il resongeait à ce qu'il s'était passé dans son cœur et sa cellule quand Ben lui avait annoncé participer à l'attaque. Il avait perdu le contrôle. Ca ne devait plus jamais arriver.

Mais malgré la solitude relative dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis ses confessions, il parvenait à dominer ses humeurs. Après tout, il avait toujours été bon à maîtriser ses émotions. Il n'y avait bien que Ben qui mettait à mal sa discipline.

Il avait d'ailleurs à peine vu le Jedi depuis. Ben était passé brièvement chaque jour, le temps d'échanger quelques mots, de le remercier encore et toujours d'avoir évité le massacre que la Résistance aurait connu s'ils avaient attaqué de front, et de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Et cette sensation des lèvres sur les siennes finissait à chaque fois de convaincre Hux qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Malgré le fond de ses entrailles qui se révoltait. Et lorsque les lumières s'éteignaient, il pensait à son père et le mot traître lui revenait encore et toujours.

Hux serrait les poings et se répétait qu'il lui fallait s'accrocher à la vision globale. C'était un accroc dans sa carrière mais ça ne l'empêcherait nullement de rejoindre à nouveau l'Ordre, d'emmener Ben comme soutien et nouvelle arme offensive, et ensemble, de plier la Galaxie à leur volonté.

Mais il savait aussi que plus il resterait dans cette cellule, plus il risquait de céder à ses faiblesses. Il repoussait à chaque fois cette idée. Convaincre Ben de partir était primordial.

Malheureusement, ce dernier était trop occupé avec les préparatifs de l'attaque pour que Hux puisse mettre en place un quelconque plan. Plan pour lequel il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas le début d'une idée. Ben paraissait tellement persuadé que Hux se confiant suffirait à convaincre Organa de le sortir un jour de cette minuscule cellule ! C'était risible.

Hux savait qu'il devait monter Ben contre sa mère s'il voulait un jour avoir une chance qu'il se rebelle au point de les emmener tous deux loin d'ici. Mais plus il se rapprochait de Ben, plus il se confiait à lui et plus sa mère lui faisait confiance et lui donnait des missions d'importance, le réintégrant à une place primordiale pour la Résistance. Hux se heurtait à un cercle infernal dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment le briser.

Il y réfléchissait encore quand dans l'après-midi du quatrième jour, Wexley et le longiligne vinrent le chercher.

_ Debout Hux. C'est l'heure de la douche, lui fit le costaud en lui présentant ses menottes.

Hux tendit les poignets et une fois attaché, il se laissa guider hors de la cellule. Il en avait presque passé la porte quand le sac de toile fut enfilé sur sa tête. Hux avait cru qu'il allait y réchapper cette fois-ci. Mais ses gardes paraissaient à cheval sur les consignes. Et peu importait que Ben l'ait escorté à visage découvert à travers tout le complexe après la fête.

Mais au moins cette fois-ci, il savait où il se rendait.

« *** »

La douche avait été plus chaude que la dernière fois et il sembla à Hux qu'on lui laissa également plus de temps pour en profiter. Il en ignorait les raisons mais il supposait que les informations de tout premier ordre qu'il avait fournies sur Sulon y étaient pour beaucoup.

Il se lava le corps et les cheveux avec délice et des produits adaptés, retenant des soupirs d'aise quand le jet frappa entre ses deux omoplates, détendant son dos et ses épaules, crispés presque en permanence.

On lui avait ensuite fourni une tenue propre mais Hux avait grogné quand on lui avait remis le sac sale sur ses cheveux propres.

_ Vous savez, je connais le chemin jusqu'à la cellule, fit-il remarquer quand les deux geôliers le guidèrent hors de la salle de bain.

Aucun ne répondit et Hux les suivit en silence à travers les couloirs jusqu'à sa cellule. Quand le verrou s'ouvrit, on lui retira sac et menottes et là seulement, Wexley le poussa à l'intérieur.

Hux manqua de protester quant à la vigueur avec laquelle le costaud le fit entrer mais sa plainte se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'il découvrit Ben assis sur sa chaise, en train de lire un de ses livres en surveillant de toute évidence la porte.

_ Hey ! fit le Jedi en se levant pour l'accueillir.

Hux passa une main dans ses cheveux, conscient que le sac retiré à la va-vite devait lui avoir laissé des épis dans tous les sens.

_ Hey, fit-il tout de même en guise de réponse en s'approchant de son amant.

Ben eut pour lui un sourire tendre et ses mains chaudes repoussèrent une des mèches humides de Hux de son front. Puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

_ La douche était une bonne surprise, fit Hux entre deux baisers, mais te trouver là l'est encore plus.

Ben posa ses lèvres sur son cou et le mordilla légèrement.

_ La douche n'était pas une surprise, dit-il. Ma mère l'avait promise.

Hux attrapa ses cheveux pour l'encourager à continuer. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils ne s'étaient plus touchés de manière aussi intime. Cela avait manqué à Hux. Il avait vite pris goût à la peau du Jedi sous ses doigts et à la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Cela compensait largement la faiblesse que Ben faisait naître en lui.

_ Je pensais, parvint-il à articuler entre deux soupirs, que je n'y aurai le droit qu'après la mission.

_ Je te l'ai dit, poursuivit Ben en descendant plus bas jusqu'à ses clavicules, que ma mère était généreuse avec ceux qui aident.

_ Une douche contre la vie de milliers de futurs officiers, ne put retenir Hux, quelle générosité.

Cela stoppa Ben tout net et Hux regretta de ne pas avoir retenu sa dernière remarque acerbe. Cependant, quand Ben le regarda, caressant sa joue du bout de ses doigts, il ne paraissait nullement en colère. Juste déterminé.

_ Je te promets à mon retour de réussir à t'obtenir une meilleure cellule que celle-là. Plus grande. Et avec une douche. Un datapad aussi. Je te le jure Hux.

Hux opina. La fougue de Ben avait raison à chaque fois de sa volonté et il l'attira vers lui pour un nouveau baiser.

_ Tu as du temps devant toi ? murmura-t-il quand les mains de Ben passèrent sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau, éveillant son entrejambe et son désir.

_ Nous partons demain matin pour Sulon, admit le Jedi. J'ai dit à tout le monde que j'allais revoir une dernière fois le plan d'attaque avec toi. J'ai tout le reste de l'après-midi en ta compagnie.

_ Vous partez demain ? répéta Hux en repoussant Ben pour le regarder.

Il savait que ce moment allait venir. Et rapidement. A présent qu'il arrivait, il ne pouvait empêcher l'angoisse de l'étreindre. Et s'il n'avait pas donné assez de détails ? Et si les équipes avaient entretemps mis en place de nouvelles armes dont il n'avait pas conscience ? Et si Ben ne revenait pas ?

_ Ca va aller, murmura Ben. Nous avons passé des jours sur le plan. Nous sommes prêts.

_ Montre-le moi, ordonna Hux en s'éloignant de Ben pour s'assoir à sa place.

_ Pardon ? fit ce dernier, en restant les bras ballants comme s'il ne savait plus quoi en faire maintenant que Hux n'y était plus.

_ Tu as dit à tout le monde que tu venais revoir le plan une dernière fois avec moi. Alors revoyons le plan. Tu as bien ton datapad sur toi, non ?

Ben eut une moue contrariée mais ne protesta pas. Il connaissait désormais Hux et il devait savoir que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Il sortit son datapad, l'alluma et le posa devant Hux, se postant derrière lui, penché au dessus de son épaule et les deux mains sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Hux se plongea dans la lecture du plan d'attaque, opinant à chaque détail important. Les stratèges de la Résistance avaient suivi à la lettre ses recommandations et après quelques pages de lecture, il était rassuré de constater qu'ils n'avaient pas fait n'importe quoi avec les détails qu'il leur avait fournis.

C'est alors que quelque chose chatouilla sa nuque. Il se redressa, sa concentration brisée. Il réalisa alors que les cheveux de Ben frôlaient son encolure et que son long nez caressait doucement son cou.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, grogna-t-il en se penchant pour briser le contact.

Il n'avait pas terminé de lire !

_ Tu sens tellement bon, susurra Ben contre sa peau en l'embrassant sous l'oreille, là où il savait Hux particulièrement sensible.

_ C'est la douche, répliqua-t-il sèchement en appuyant sur l'écran pour faire apparaître la suite.

Il n'allait pas laisser ce grand idiot le distraire. Pas alors qu'il avait peut-être sa vie entre les mains avec ce plan d'attaque.

_ Non, protesta Ben en passant la langue sur son lobe. Tu sens toujours bon.

Hux secoua la tête et posa une main sur le crâne chevelu pour tenter de le repousser.

_ Ben ! protesta-t-il. Je veux terminer de lire !

_ Je t'ai à peine vu ces derniers jours, geignit Ben en emprisonnant Hux entre ses bras. Je ne vais plus te voir pendant des jours. Je veux être avec toi. Maintenant.

Hux soupira. Ben était… pénible. Touchant mais pénible. Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que Hux avait besoin de lire ce plan pour être rassuré ? Il n'allait certainement pas avouer cette faiblesse mais enfermé dans cette cellule, il était tellement impuissant ! Si la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour que Ben lui revienne en vie, c'était de s'assurer que ses instructions avaient bien été comprises, il allait la faire et parfaitement !

_ Et moi je veux être avec toi aussi plus tard, à ton retour, grommela-t-il en poursuivant sa lecture. Alors laisse-moi encore quelques minutes. Et ensuite, je te jure de te faire tout ce que tu voudras.

Cette simple promesse suffit à convaincre Ben et le Jedi alla s'assoir sur le lit de Hux, comme s'il savait qu'il serait incapable d'arrêter de le caresser s'il restait près de lui. Hux regretta un peu la perte de sa chaleur mais il parvint à lire la fin du rapport en toute tranquillité.

Il éteignit l'objet lorsqu'il arriva enfin au bout. Au moins était-il rassuré. La Résistance avait su mettre en place un plan similaire à celui qu'il aurait dressé s'il avait dû attaquer Sulon lui-même. Ses idées avaient toutes été exploitées et adaptées aux moyens locaux. Si les soldats et les pilotes d'Organa étaient capables de respecter des ordres, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Sulon ne tombe pas en quelques heures seulement, ce qui signifiait que Ben serait de nouveau avec lui dans deux ou trois jours.

Il tourna d'ailleurs la tête vers le Jedi, toujours sur son lit, entremêlant et désentremêlant ses doigts épais pour passer le temps. Hux s'était presque attendu à le trouver allongé nu entre ses draps, prêt à le recevoir dans son étreinte, mais visiblement, Ben n'avait pas encore atteint la confiance nécessaire pour arriver à ce stade. En fait, à part prendre Hux dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, ce qu'il faisait beaucoup, il n'osait pas grand-chose depuis ce second jour où il avait couché Hux sur le matelas pour explorer son corps.

Comme s'il avait senti les yeux de Hux sur lui, Ben releva la tête et son visage s'éclaira.

_ Tu as terminé ? fit-il avec enthousiasme.

Hux approuva.

_ Et alors ? Tu es satisfait ? On peut passer à la suite ? enchaîna Ben avec des coups d'œil en coin au datapad sur la table, craignant sûrement qu'à tout moment Hux le reprenne pour discuter des points de détail.

_ Satisfait, confirma Hux. Si tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi et que tu suis les ordres, tu as de bonnes chances de revenir vivant.

_ Et de faire tomber la base de Sulon, précisa Ben.

Hux ne put retenir une petite moue. Il s'était fait à l'idée que Sulon et tous ses accomplissements allaient disparaître par sa faute. Et qu'il préférait revoir Ben que s'assurer la pérennité d'une base qu'il pourrait reconstruire. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait pour autant ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

_ Ca aussi, admit-il. Mais surtout le fait que tu reviennes en vie.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, murmura Ben en le regardant derrière ses longs cils noirs. Pas maintenant.

Hux répondit à son sourire en coin. C'était une sensation qu'il reconnaissait. Il n'était pas pressé de mourir et il avait apprécié sa vie d'avant. Mais s'il avait dû se sacrifier pour le Premier Ordre, il l'aurait sûrement fait. Ce n'était plus le cas. Il avait désormais des choses bien plus importantes en tête. Et une bonne raison de s'y accrocher.

Il se leva de sa chaise et s'avança à pas mesurés vers Ben. Il en profita pour retirer son t-shirt et faire glisser à terre son pantalon, un peu comme il l'avait fait l'autre nuit pour convaincre Ben de rester à ses côtés. Mais avec bien moins de nervosité. Cela faisait des jours que le Jedi n'avait plus évoqué ses vœux, comme si ceux-ci n'avaient jamais existé. Il avait dû les repousser tout au fond de son cerveau et la façon dont il dévorait désormais du regard le corps de Hux confirmait les suspicions de celui-ci. Et il n'allait certainement pas remettre le sujet sur la table.

Il glissa ses cuisses autour de celles de Ben et s'assit sur ses genoux. Immédiatement, les bras du Jedi enlacèrent sa taille. Hux passa une main dans sa chevelure épaisse pour l'attirer tout contre lui.

_ C'est quelque chose comme ça que tu avais en tête ? murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Ben.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il se pencha juste en avant pour plaquer sa bouche contre celle du Général.

_ Je suppose que c'est un oui, s'amusa Hux quand Ben le relâcha pour lécher son cou avec avidité.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière pour laisser à Ben le loisir de s'amuser avec son corps. Au final, le Jedi le retourna sur le matelas avec tellement d'ardeur que Hux en eut le souffle coupé et la tête légère. Et quand Ben rampa au-dessus de lui, Hux leva les mains pour le saisir aux épaules.

_ Dis-moi Ben, fit-il, sentant le souffle rapide de son amant contre sa peau moite, comment se fait-il que je sois entièrement nu et toi, tu es encore couvert de la tête aux pieds de tes horribles fripes ?

_ C'est toi qui as jeté tes vêtements par terre, lui rappela Ben en se penchant pour lui voler un baiser rapide.

_ La politesse, fit remarquer Hux en repoussant une nouvelle fois Ben, aurait été que tu fasses la même chose.

Ben scruta longuement son visage et au final, un sourire narquois naquit aux coins de ses lèvres.

_ Tu as dit, lui rappela-t-il, que si je te laissais lire, tu ferais tout ce que je voudrai. Pas que je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

Hux roula des yeux.

_ Et ce que tu veux que je fasse inclus que tu sois habillé ? demanda-t-il avec agacement.

_ Euh… Non, admit Ben. Non ça ne sera pas pratique.

_ Alors arrête de jouer au plus malin et montre-moi ton corps sublime. Je veux le sentir sur moi.

Immédiatement, Ben se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit pour se débarrasser de ses bottes. Hux s'appuya sur un coude et le regarda faire. Mais lorsqu'il passa au peignoir, le Jedi sembla hésiter.

Hux trouva cela ridicule. Il l'avait déjà vu nu et Ben n'avait pas à rougir de ce que cachaient ses amples vêtements.

Alors Hux s'agenouilla derrière lui et passa ses bras autour du cou de Ben pour saisir les pans bruns qui dissimulaient toujours son torse. Il en profita pour mordiller au passage le bout d'oreille qui dépassait des mèches de Ben.

_ Arrête de faire le timide, lui souffla-t-il doucement. Je veux te voir.

_ Je ne fais pas le timide, répondit Ben d'une voix rauque. C'est juste que…

_ Que quoi ? insista Hux en glissant ses mains par le col du Jedi pour caresser sa peau.

Ben soupira mais garda obstinément la tête baissée et Hux envisagea un problème. Mais le Jedi avait très clairement fait comprendre à Hux qu'il voulait un moment d'intimité en sa compagnie avant son départ. Et maintenant, il hésitait sans logique aucune.

Hux remarqua alors la couleur qui se répandait dans le cou de Ben jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il se pencha plus en avant au dessus du Jedi.

_ Ben, fit-il en embrassant sa joue, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Au moins Ben lui jeta un regard en coin rapide à défaut d'être discret. Puis sa main glissa dans le peignoir, frôlant celles de Hux qui s'attardaient sur son torse. L'espace d'un instant, ce dernier crut que Ben allait finalement se déshabiller. Mais il sortit juste d'une de ses nombreuses poches un petit objet qu'il passa dans une des mains de Hux sans plus de commentaires.

Hux fronça les sourcils et étudia ce que Ben venait de lui remettre. C'était un petit tube bleu et… Hux ne put se retenir de pouffer.

_ Oh Ben, fit-il en l'enlaçant de nouveau.

Mais Ben restait aussi figé qu'une statue. De son visage, Hux ne voyait qu'un rideau de cheveux et le Jedi paraissait fixer obstinément ses mains désormais croisées sur ses genoux.

_ Si tu ne veux pas, finit-il par bredouiller si bas que Hux ne l'aurait pas entendu s'il n'avait pas été littéralement collé à lui, je peux comprendre. C'est juste que… enfin… tu sais… je ne vais pas te voir pendant des jours… et j'avais vraiment envie… je me disais… c'était stupide… oublie… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête… je…

Hux se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. La candeur et la gêne de Ben étaient délicieusement charmantes et irrésistibles. Hux aurait pu immédiatement l'interrompre et lui assurer qu'il trouvait que c'était la meilleure idée de l'année mais il préféra observer Ben virer à l'écarlate, ses propos de plus en plus embrouillés et incohérents.

_ Ben Organa Solo, reprit Hux quand enfin le Jedi se fut tu, tu es un imbécile. Mais ça nous l'avions déjà établi depuis longtemps et je ne devrais même pas être surpris.

Ben tourna lentement la tête vers lui, se dévissant le cou pour apercevoir le visage de Hux. Il avait sa moue boudeuse que Hux eut envie de croquer à pleines dents. A part ça, il était l'archétype de l'anxiété et de l'insécurité.

Hux caressa sa joue du bout de ses doigts.

_ Vire-moi donc tes kilos de tissu, ordonna-t-il avec plus de fermeté que son dernier geste l'aurait laissé supposer. Je veux te sentir sur moi mais je veux aussi te sentir en moi.

Ben resta un instant immobile, comme si son cerveau avait besoin de temps pour analyser les propos de Hux. Puis son visage s'illumina d'un sourire hésitant et quand Hux lui donna une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne, il s'arracha à son étreinte pour se remettre debout et lancer à terre ses multiples couches de vêtements.

Pendant ce temps, Hux s'était allongé dos au matelas, les bras sous la tête et serrant dans sa main droite le petit tube de lubrifiant que Ben avait apporté. Comme s'il allait refuser à Ben de le prendre ! Hux avait eu envie de l'avoir en lui à l'instant même où il avait baissé le pantalon du Jedi, révélant un membre épais qui avait envoyé des frissons le long de sa colonne. Seuls des problèmes techniques avaient empêché jusqu'à présent Hux de s'adonner à ses désirs. Problèmes techniques que Ben venait de résoudre. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps le Jedi avait cela en tête.

Il observa le petit tube. Il était plein et n'avait probablement même jamais été ouvert. Hux se demanda si Ben était allé l'acheter spécialement pour l'occasion et qui le lui avait fourni. Ce devait être assez inhabituel de vendre du lubrifiant à un type dont tout le monde savait qu'il avait fait vœu de chasteté. Sûr que ça jasait maintenant dans tous les coins de la base. Ou alors Ben l'avait depuis longtemps, comme ça, juste au cas où. Ou bien il l'avait volé.

Hux estima que maintenant n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour l'interroger sur l'origine du produit. Pour l'instant, il avait simplement envie de s'occuper du corps de Ben, surtout à présent que celui-ci le dévoilait avec hâte. Et le Général ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sublime chaque muscle qu'il exposait.

Quand Ben descendit ses sous-vêtements, Hux le découvrit avec plaisir presque raide.

Il abandonna le tube près de l'oreiller, se redressa et s'assit exactement là où le Jedi s'était trouvé lorsqu'il avait attendu que Hux termine de lire. Le sexe de Ben était pile face à lui et Hux se mordit les lèvres en l'imaginant le pénétrant. Il y avait des mois que personne ne l'avait pris ainsi. Et le dernier avait été un prostitué passionné mais plus volontaire qu'habile. Ce serait probablement le cas de Ben aujourd'hui. Mais Hux était prêt à tout lui passer pour l'avoir entre ses cuisses.

Il réalisa alors que Ben paraissait hésiter une fois de plus. Il avait sans doute voulu rejoindre Hux sur le lit mais à présent ce dernier lui en bloquait l'accès.

Hux leva vers lui un regard malicieux et tendit la main pour le saisir. Le hoquet que Ben poussa se répercuta dans tout son corps. Puis lentement, Hux l'attira en avant jusqu'à ce que le gland du Jedi frôle ses lèvres.

_ Tu as envie de ça, Ben ? demanda-t-il avec amusement.

Et Ben répondit d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste, ses yeux déjà clos et ses dents mordant ses lèvres pour retenir les soupirs à venir.

_ Très bien. Mais juste un petit peu. J'ai encore plein de projets pour toi aujourd'hui.

_ Oui Hux, articula-t-il laborieusement.

Et ses hanches roulèrent en avant jusqu'à ce que Hux entrouvre la bouche pour l'accueillir.

Hux fit quelques allers-retours, coordonnant ses lèvres, sa langue et ses mains pour offrir le maximum de sensations au Jedi. Ben était large et la mâchoire de Hux était presque douloureuse après quelques secondes à peine. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait ignorer, rien que pour les gémissements que Ben ne pouvait cacher et la façon dont il le sentait durcir plus encore sur sa langue, ses mouvements incontrôlés le faisant frapper à plusieurs reprises le fond de la gorge du Général.

Ben finit d'ailleurs par le saisir par les cheveux pour imposer son rythme, ses hanches agitées le poussant de plus en plus loin dans la bouche de son amant. Quand Hux le devina incapable de se contrôler, il se dégagea, un filet de salive coulant sur son menton et sur son torse.

Ben poussa un cri de protestation mais les mains de Hux posées sur ses hanches le maintinrent à une bonne distance de sa bouche et au final, Ben reprit sa respiration lentement, le temps de regagner le contrôle de son corps et de ses désirs. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le torse encore rouge et pantelant, il posa ses doigts sur le visage de Hux.

_ Tu me rends fou, souffla-t-il en caressant du pouce les lèvres humides du Général.

C'était une chose à laquelle Hux aurait pu aisément répondre. Ben le rendait fou aussi. Pour lui, il avait révélé des secrets de la plus haute importance. Une notion qui lui aurait paru impossible juste quelques mois auparavant. Quelques semaines auparavant. Une notion insensée.

Mais plutôt que d'utiliser des mots, il saisit la main de Ben et en embrassa la paume. Puis il s'allongea de nouveau, attirant le Jedi sur lui.

Ben ne se fit pas prier pour suivre le mouvement. Il s'installa sur Hux et l'embrassa longuement, leurs corps se fondant l'un dans l'autre, leurs bouches se dévorant, leurs mains se caressant.

Hux savait qu'il ne devait pas faire traîner trop longtemps cette phase préliminaire. Ben ne se contrôlait encore que très mal et si Hux le chauffait un peu trop, il se répandrait entre leurs ventres avant que le Général ne l'ait senti dans son corps. Et ça, il voulait à tout prix l'éviter, même s'il savait qu'il aurait pu passer des heures ainsi, juste à profiter de la présence de Ben et de ses baisers.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour séparer leurs bouches, Ben ne cessa pas, glissant sa langue le long de son cou, de sa mâchoire, de son oreille. Hux dut lutter contre son instinct qui lui ordonnait de se plier aux caresses du Jedi pour prendre la parole et un peu de recul sur la situation, pour lui et Ben.

_ Dis-moi Ben, fit-il en saisissant les cheveux de son amant pour attirer son attention.

Ben releva la tête et cligna des yeux quelques instants comme si Hux le tirait d'une puissante transe. Ce qui ne devait pas être loin de la vérité. Puis il fronça les sourcils comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hux mettait une pause à leurs ébats.

_ Quoi ? finit-il par bredouiller, un peu enroué.

Hux lui mit sous le nez le tube de lubrifiant et les joues déjà colorées de Ben s'empourprèrent davantage.

_ Comment se fait-il que tu n'as eu aucun problème pour ramener ça dans ma cellule mais que c'était niet pour le gel à cheveux ? demanda Hux d'un ton ironique.

Ben resta interdit de longues secondes, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, les yeux écarquillés comme s'il craignait que sa réponse ne conditionne la suite de leur après-midi. Cela amusa Hux. Quelque soit la réponse de Ben, il n'allait certainement pas le virer de son lit maintenant. Pas alors que leurs deux sexes raides pulsaient entre leurs corps et que Hux n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de passer à la suite du programme.

_ Parce que j'aime tes cheveux comme ça, finit par admettre Ben en se laissant retomber brutalement sur Hux, lui coupant le souffle au passage, pour blottir sa tête au creux de son cou.

Sa main se leva pour caresser les mèches rousses collées au front de Hux.

_ Tes cheveux en arrière te donnent l'air sévère, ajouta Ben, son souffle chatouillant Hux juste sous l'oreille, à cet endroit précis qui lui donnait à chaque fois des frissons.

_ Je suis un homme sévère, lui fit remarquer Hux.

_ Je sais, grommela Ben. Mais…

Un détail attira alors l'attention de Hux.

_ Tu m'as déjà vu avec mes cheveux tirés ? le coupa-t-il.

Ben opina.

_ J'ai regardé la plupart de tes discours avant de t'interroger. C'était la première grosse mission que ma mère acceptait de me confier. Je me suis sérieusement préparé.

_ Et donc arbitrairement tu as décidé que tu m'aimais mieux avec mes cheveux libres qu'avec mes cheveux en arrière et c'est pour ça que tu as refusé net de me fournir du gel ?

Ben s'appuya sur un coude pour se redresser et observer Hux. Il avait un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

_ Tu étais déjà un sale con, expliqua-t-il, quitte à me taper ton caractère de borah, je pouvais au moins faire en sorte que le visuel soit agréable.

_ Crétin ! fit Hux avec plus d'humour qui ne l'aurait voulu.

C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait également comprendre. Lui-même avait trouvé du réconfort juste à regarder Ben. Il se souvenait encore de l'émotion avec laquelle il l'avait accueilli quand le Jedi avait rasé cette immonde barbe qui gâchait ses traits.

_ Hey ! fit-il alors brusquement, surprenant Ben qui recula prestement. Si tu t'es rasé, c'était pour me séduire, espèce de fourbe. Moi qui pensais que c'était pour t'éloigner des enseignements de ton oncle !

Ben cacha son éclat de rire derrière sa grosse main. Il pressa ensuite son front contre l'épaule de Hux.

_ Pas pour te séduire, murmura-t-il. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que je pourrais te plaire. Ou que je finirais un jour dans ton lit. Mais ça me réconfortait de savoir que tu me trouvais moins désagréable à l'œil. Ca et oui, le fait aussi que ça m'éloignait des enseignements de mon oncle.

Hux voulut répondre qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé désagréable à l'œil. Puis il repensa à la façon dont les premiers jours il s'était imaginé les traits de Ben, comme un genre de marionnette idiote au nez énorme. C'était avant qu'il ne l'observe vraiment. Avant qu'il ne le découvre en détail.

_ Dis donc, fit-il alors avec humeur. Au lieu de papoter comme si on était dans une cantina, ça ne te dirait pas qu'on passe plutôt à la suite ?

_ C'est toi qui as commencé à caqueter ! protesta Ben. Et je…

Il s'interrompit quand Hux frotta ses hanches contre les siennes. Ses dents vinrent racler l'épaule du Général qui à son tour gémit. Ils reprirent leurs baisers enthousiastes quelques instants avant que finalement Hux ne repousse Ben. Il ne servirait à rien qu'il ait mis en place cette petite interruption s'il le ramenait de suite à son niveau d'excitation maximum.

Il tâta le matelas à la recherche du tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait inconsciemment fait tomber. Il le retrouva presque caché sous son oreiller, alors que Ben ne cessait de couvrir son cou de baisers en une distraction divine. Une fois de plus, Hux dut l'attraper par les cheveux pour le faire reculer.

_ Tu sais utiliser ça ? demanda-t-il en mettant le lubrifiant sous le nez de Ben.

Au moins le Jedi avait-il conscience du fait que c'était un élément nécessaire. Après, s'il avait déjà testé sur lui-même, Hux ne le savait pas. La seule chose dont il était certain était que Ben n'avait jamais touché une tierce personne de cette façon. Et qu'il allait encore devoir faire seul le plus gros du travail.

Ben se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et secoua la tête.

_ Enfin, articula-t-il le souffle court, je connais la théorie mais…

_ Mais pas plus ?

_ Pas plus, admit-il.

_ D'accord, fit Hux en se redressant sur un coude, forçant le Jedi à reculer. Je vais te montrer et la prochaine fois, tu essaieras, ça te convient ?

Ben resta quelques instants immobile, prenant le temps d'analyser les paroles de Hux. La teinte de son visage, déjà rouge de leurs ébats, s'intensifia plus encore. Mais il opina nerveusement. Hux leva une main et décolla de son visage les mèches de cheveux qui s'accrochaient à sa sueur.

_ Tu es sûr de toi ? insista-t-il.

_ Sûr de quoi ? fit Ben un peu confus. Sûr d'avoir envie de toi ?

_ Par exemple.

Ben prit une grande inspiration et saisit les doigts que Hux avait laissés posés sur son visage. Il s'assit sur le ventre du Général et porta la main de celui-ci sur son sexe fièrement dressé. Hux ne put retenir un sourire. C'était l'une des choses les plus audacieuses que Ben ait osée depuis le début de leur relation charnelle.

_ Ai-je l'air de douter ? ajouta Ben en crispant son visage d'un sourire qui se voulait assuré.

Comme souvent lorsqu'il tentait de cacher sa nervosité, Ben échouait lamentablement mais l'intention plut à Hux. Pour le féliciter, il le prit entre ses doigts et le gratifia de quelques secondes de va et vient avant de le relâcher.

Ben soupira et avança les hanches comme pour encourager Hux à reprendre ses mouvements. Mais celui-ci donna juste une pichenette dans le pénis de Ben qui grogna en reculant brusquement.

_ Ca ne va pas non ! protesta-t-il alors, son regard ayant presque la qualité de celui d'un animal trahi.

_ Si tu veux qu'on profite de la suite, lui rappela Hux, il ne faut pas qu'on s'attarde trop là-dessus. Mets-toi entre mes jambes et aide-moi, ordonna-t-il du ton qu'il utilisait pour envoyer ses hommes au combat.

Ben obtempéra. Une moue boudeuse aux lèvres, il s'agenouilla entre les cuisses de Hux.

Ce dernier récupéra l'oreiller sous sa tête et le tendit au Jedi.

_ Sous mes fesses, ajouta-t-il de la même manière.

Il ramena ses genoux à hauteur de sa poitrine et écarta les jambes, se révélant à un Ben figé, serrant contre lui l'oreiller dont il n'avait visiblement pas compris ce qu'il devait en faire. Ou alors il avait oublié. Il ressemblait en cet instant à un vieux droïde en surchauffe dont les câbles étaient mal connectés. Sa bouche était entrouverte et ses yeux fiévreux ne paraissaient plus contenir aucune pensée cohérente.

_ Ben ! cria Hux.

L'interpelé cligna des yeux mais sa bouche resta aussi ballante et Hux s'étonna de ne pas en voir couler un filet de bave.

_ Ben ! insista Hux avec plus de poigne encore.

Cette fois, le Jedi sortit de sa transe et il passa une main sur son visage pour essuyer la sueur qui y roulait à grosses gouttes. Hux espéra brièvement qu'il aurait des draps propres le lendemain, parce qu'entre la sueur, le lubrifiant et les autres traces à venir, l'eau froide de son robinet n'y suffirait pas.

_ Oui… parvint à articuler Ben d'une voix si rauque que Hux le comprit à peine.

_ L'oreiller ! En support sous mon bassin !

Ben déglutit bruyamment mais se plia aux ordres de Hux. D'une main, il l'aida à soulever ses hanches et Hux se délecta de la façon dont son biceps brillant saillit sous l'effort. De l'autre, il glissa finalement le coussin sous Hux, visiblement hésitant de ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Alors, il resta agenouillé entre les jambes de Hux, ses doigts tremblants crispés sur ses cuisses et son membre toujours fièrement dressé en direction du Général. Ce dernier décida qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire traîner les choses. Il voulait Ben en lui et le plus vite possible. Et peu importait Sulon, peu importait Organa ou ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Ils vivaient à présent un moment que jamais personne ne leur enlèverait.

Les mains moites et le souffle court d'anticipation et de désir, Hux fit sauter le bouchon du tube. Celui-ci tomba dans les draps mais il n'y prêta pas garde. Il pourrait le retrouver plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait bien plus urgent en tête.

Il fit couler une dose généreuse sur ses doigts et glissa sa main entre ses propres cuisses. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et laissa son regard sur Ben plutôt que de se concentrer sur ses gestes.

Il se caressa quelques secondes entre les fesses avant de finalement introduire un doigt dans son corps. Il sourit à la sensation mais aussi au visage de Ben qui semblait sur le point de défaillir. Lentement, il se stimula, s'élargit, s'amusant du spectacle sans concession qu'il offrait au Jedi. La façon dont il fixait Hux valait toutes les positions inconfortables de la Galaxie.

Hux ajouta alors un second doigt et entreprit de plonger plus profondément en son corps. Son dos le tirait un peu sous l'exercice, n'ayant jamais été un homme très souple, mais c'était un point de détail comparé au plaisir qu'il ressentait en analysant chaque micro-expression des traits tellement mobiles de Ben.

Quand enfin ses doigts frôlèrent sa prostate, il rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant. Il y avait si longtemps.

Il s'abandonna au plaisir quelques secondes encore, un nouveau gémissement passant ses dents serrées, puis il se força à respirer lentement et à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. C'était Ben avant tout.

Il rouvrit les yeux et réalisa que le Jedi le dévorait toujours du regard. Mais au lieu de sagement garder ses mains sur ses cuisses comme auparavant, il était en train de se masturber face au spectacle de Hux lui ouvrant son corps.

_ Hé ! protesta ce dernier.

Il retira ses doigts et du pied, repoussa la main de Ben. Celui-ci se relâcha mais sa moue boudeuse était de retour, comme si Hux venait d'interrompre un très bon moment.

_ J'ai aussi un peu envie d'en profiter, le sermonna le Général. Alors il est hors de question que tu te tripotes jusqu'à ce que tu perdes le contrôle.

Ben ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais finalement, il baissa la tête. Il devait avoir conscience que les deux autres fois où il avait terminé dans le lit de Hux n'avaient pas duré très longtemps.

Hux réfléchit quelques instants avant de prendre sa décision. Il fallait qu'il occupe Ben. Qu'il le fasse participer. Cela le distrairait au moins de son propre corps.

Il récupéra le lubrifiant et se redressa sur un coude.

_ Ta main ! ordonna-t-il de nouveau, soutenant le regard de Ben jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tende vers lui sa main coupable.

Hux regarda la largeur impressionnante des doigts de Ben. Ils étaient épais et calleux et il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas tout de suite choisi de mettre Ben à contribution. Il y avait là matière à beaucoup s'amuser.

Ben avait toujours l'air incertain, comme s'il craignait que Hux ne lui claque les phalanges en guise de punition. Quand ce dernier fit couler un filet épais de lubrifiant sur toute sa main, il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, le noir de ses iris s'éclaircissant brièvement.

_ Hux… murmura-t-il.

_ J'ai changé d'avis, annonça le Général. Maintenant que tu as un peu vu comment c'était supposé se passer, tu vas t'en occuper.

Et il se rallongea, ferma les yeux et laissa à Ben le soin de gérer la suite des opérations.

Il attendit ce qui lui parut être d'interminables secondes. Il avait bien senti Ben s'agiter entre ses cuisses mais en attendant, rien ne venait. Il rouvrit un œil et redressa la tête.

Le Jedi était sagement agenouillé dans sa position initiale et fixait les fesses de Hux en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres.

_ Ben ! le poussa Hux. Vas-y !

_ Tu veux que je… commença Ben avant de perdre le fil de sa phrase.

_ Mets tes doigts Ben !

_ Tous ?

Hux fronça le nez.

_ Mais non pas tous ! Juste deux ou trois. Je ne sais pas moi ! Prends des initiatives. C'est toi qui as proposé l'idée à la base, lui rappela-t-il.

Ben observa son visage encore un peu puis il hocha résolument la tête.

Il se pencha vers Hux et enfin celui-ci sentit une phalange s'enfoncer en lui.

_ Oui… souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. Continue.

Ben obtempéra et bientôt, c'était un second doigt qui pénétrait le Général.

Les gestes de Ben étaient maladroits et un peu brusques mais il faisait consciencieusement des petits allers-retours en Hux pour l'habituer à la sensation. C'était pas mal du tout pour un débutant, décida celui-ci.

_ Un autre, réclama-t-il et il fut agréablement surpris cette fois-ci de la réactivité de son amant.

Poussé par ce petit succès, il donna de nouvelles directives.

_ Un peu plus profond. Replie un peu tes doigts.

Quand Ben s'exécuta, tout le corps de Hux s'arqua. Le Jedi était tombé pile au bon endroit et c'était délicieux.

_ Oh Ben, ne put-il retenir, plus impatient encore d'avoir le Jedi en lui.

Ben s'appliqua à reproduire exactement le même geste et une fois encore, Hux ne put faire taire un long gémissement aussi indécent que décadent. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Car en plus de ses doigts en lui, la bouche de Ben venait de trouver son érection qu'il léchait de manière volontaire.

Hux lui avait dit de prendre des initiatives, il n'aurait pas imaginé que Ben aille jusque là. Et quand Ben le prit entre ses lèvres, il perdit tout contrôle, roulant des hanches pour s'empaler sur les phalanges du Jedi et pénétrer plus loin encore dans sa gorge.

Cet état d'euphorie extrême ne dura que quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Ben ne tourne violemment la tête en toussant, Hux l'ayant presque étouffé dans son enthousiasme.

Il récupéra aussi sa main pour tenter de calmer sa toux et Hux revint brusquement à la réalité. Il releva la tête et observa le Jedi d'un air penaud.

_ Ben ? appela-t-il.

Ben leva un doigt pour lui demander quelques instants, puis il toussa une nouvelle fois et s'essuya la bouche pour en retirer un filet de salive.

_ Pardon, fit-il d'une voix cassée. C'est plus difficile que ce que je m'imaginais.

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Non c'est moi. Je me suis un peu laissé aller. J'aurais dû faire plus attention.

Ben haussa les épaules. Ses lèvres étaient roses, ses cheveux emmêlés et sa peau luisait. Hux trouva qu'il était le plus bel homme qu'il ait jamais vu. Il savait que ses hormones bouillonnantes influençaient probablement son sens de l'esthétique mais peu importait. En cet instant, il décida que l'homme le plus séduisant de la Galaxie était dans son lit et il comptait bien en profiter encore.

_ C'est que ça te plaisait, murmura alors le Jedi dont une main vint caresser une des cuisses ouvertes de Hux.

Il tourna un regard timide vers ce dernier.

_ Ca te plaisait vraiment ? insista-t-il d'un ton plein d'espoir.

Et Hux manqua de lever les yeux au plafond en reconnaissant le besoin de compliments de son amant.

_ C'était pas mal, fit-il d'une voix faussement désintéressée. Mais tu sais ce qui me plairait plus encore ?

Ben secoua la tête.

Hux récupéra une nouvelle fois le tube bleu et réalisa qu'une partie du lubrifiant s'était écoulée sur ses draps. Ca lui apprendrait à ne pas avoir cherché immédiatement le bouchon. Mais fort heureusement, il en restait encore largement assez.

Il en fit couler une nouvelle dose au creux de sa main et se redressa pour saisir le membre de Ben. Avec application, il le prépara, étalant le gel sur toute la longueur. Ben avait la mâchoire crispée et ses yeux étaient focalisés sur le mouvement de va et vient de Hux sur lui.

Ce dernier s'arrêta rapidement. Il aimait avoir la chaleur de Ben sous ses doigts mais il supposait que l'avoir en lui serait meilleur encore.

_ Tu es prêt ? fit-il une fois de plus.

_ Oh oui…

Ben se pencha pour saisir ses lèvres et il l'embrassa langoureusement, sa langue envahissant la bouche de Hux le plus profondément possible. Le Général en profita pour se laisser retomber contre le matelas, entraînant le Jedi avec lui. Il passa ensuite ses jambes autour de la taille de Ben et l'attira contre son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son érection le frôler entre les fesses.

_ Alors vas-y Ben, murmura-t-il quand le Jedi le relâcha.

Ben hocha la tête et à tâtons se prit en main pour se positionner à l'entrée du corps de Hux. Très lentement, il le pénétra, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour contrôler sa respiration et ses désirs.

_ Hux, gémit-il lorsqu'il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde.

Hux lui caressa les cheveux. Ben palpitait en lui, son corps était brûlant contre le sien et son souffle fébrile sur sa peau. Il aurait pu rester ainsi éternellement, pensa-t-il, en s'amusant amèrement de cette faiblesse que Ben faisait naître en lui. Mais il n'en regrettait rien. Et quand Ben reprit ses mouvements, allant et venant dans son corps au point de lui arracher de cris de plaisir, Hux oublia même pourquoi cela pouvait être un problème. Ensemble, ils seraient plus forts.

Très vite, leurs soupirs se mêlèrent, Hux appelant inlassablement le nom de Ben, s'accrochant à son cou et ses cheveux comme si le perdre allait le tuer.

_ Sheev… fit alors Ben, le nez enfoui contre sa peau.

Et cela suffit à ce que Hux courbe le dos pour accentuer la pression du ventre de Ben contre son érection, au point qu'il se répande dans un dernier gémissement cassé.

Les mouvements de Ben se firent plus erratiques et bientôt à son tour, il atteignit l'orgasme, se déversant longuement en Hux dont le monde était désormais réduit à la seule personne de Ben.

Le Jedi resta en lui encore quelques instants avant de se retirer et de se laisser tomber sans grâce sur son amant. Hux poussa un grognement de protestation mais passa quand même ses bras autour des épaules de Ben. Maintenant qu'il reprenait ses esprits, il se sentait sale et poisseux. Il était couvert de sueur, de salive et de lubrifiant et bientôt le sperme de Ben coulerait le long de ses cuisses. Il avait bien besoin de se nettoyer mais le Jedi ne paraissait pas vouloir le relâcher avant un bon moment.

_ Sheev, murmura de nouveau Ben en entrouvrant les yeux pour observer son visage, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grogna Hux en tirant sur la pointe d'une oreille qu'il venait de découvrir dans la chevelure emmêlée.

Ben gloussa et caressa la joue de Hux du bout de son nez.

_ Je croyais que tu n'avais rien contre ton prénom, pointa-t-il en effleurant du bout de ses doigts l'épaule de Hux.

_ Tu m'appelleras comme ça quand je serai empereur, répliqua ce dernier.

Cette fois, Ben éclata de rire.

_ Toi quand tu as une idée dans le cerveau…

Hux n'allait pas le nier et il tourna la tête pour saisir les lèvres de Ben.

« *** »

Hux sentait bien les mains de Ben qui allaient et venaient le long de son dos. Tout comme il sentait la chaleur de son corps entre ses cuisses, à présent qu'il était assis sur son ventre comme cette toute première fois qu'ils avaient passé une partie de la nuit ensemble.

Mais tout ce qui l'intéressait à cet instant, c'était le visage de Ben.

Ils avaient passé un long moment juste à s'embrasser. Et après que Ben ait finalement laissé Hux se lever pour les nettoyer un peu, ils avaient recommencé, Hux prenant place à califourchon sur son amant dont il n'avait aucune envie de se détacher.

Mais voilà, ils avaient tous deux conscience du fait que Ben allait bientôt devoir le quitter. Et qu'ils ne se reverraient plus avant plusieurs jours. Si tout se passait bien.

Alors tout ce que Hux voulait désormais, c'était se gorger du visage de Ben, du moindre de ses traits, mémoriser le regard tendre avec lequel le Jedi le fixait ou chacun des grains de beauté qui parsemaient sa peau. Ainsi que la brillance de sa chevelure, la moue si caractéristique de ses lèvres ou la petite bosse sur son nez si long. Il ne voulait rien oublier pour tout garder comme une petite flamme près de son cœur durant son absence.

Il y avait une lueur, comme un espoir, dans les pupilles de Ben qui rendait moite la paume de ses mains. Elle lui rappelait celle que le Jedi avait eue quand il avait évoqué la façon dont le sort de Hux pourrait être amélioré. Au point qu'il suggère un exil, qu'ils pourraient vivre ensemble.

Et brièvement, juste brièvement, Hux s'autorisa à rêver. Pas ses habituels rêves de gloire, dirigeant la Galaxie d'une main sévère mais juste, Ben son chevalier servant à ses côtés. Non, simplement se réveiller le matin près de cet homme, avoir son sourire comme premier spectacle lorsqu'il ouvrirait les paupières sous le soleil fade d'une planète lointaine. Et soudain, il en eut envie. Au-delà de tout.

Après tout, Starkiller était un projet énorme. Une arme décisive dans l'avenir de la Galaxie. Ben avait paru tellement certain de la générosité de sa mère. Et peut-être que si Hux se décidait à…

Il coupa net ses pensées. Elles étaient trop dangereuses. Elles feraient de lui un traître, purement et définitivement, si jamais elles parvenaient à l'influencer. Starkiller était sa dernière limite et il s'y accrochait comme l'unique bouée de sauvetage pouvant le ramener à son ancienne vie.

_ Tu as l'air bien pensif, l'interrompit Ben d'un ton inquiet.

Il leva une main et caressa la joue de Hux, lui arrachant des frissons qui parcoururent tout son corps.

_ J'admirais ton visage, répondit-il très honnêtement.

Ben eut un sourire radieux qu'il ponctua d'un gloussement gêné.

_ Vraiment ? plaisanta-t-il. Tu dois avoir bien mauvais goût pour admirer des grandes oreilles et un gros nez.

_ Moi ? Mauvais goût ? répliqua Hux d'un ton faussement offensé, soulagé que Ben l'éloigne de ses considérations néfastes. Tu t'es vu toi ! Incapable de résister à un rouquin maigrichon !

_ Un rouquin maigrichon et désagréable, lui rappela Ben en riant.

_ Et désagréable, approuva Hux.

Et soudain, Ben le retourna sur le matelas pour prendre sa bouche. Son baiser était tendre, presque hésitant, comme les tous premiers qu'ils avaient échangés. Ses caresses sur sa peau, tout en timidité.

Et quand Ben releva la tête, ce que Hux vit dans son regard le terrifia.

_ Hux… fit Ben, à bout de souffle et les joues roses, ses yeux noirs plongés dans ceux plus clairs du Général comme si rien d'autre au monde n'existait. Je…

Et Hux l'embrassa avant que Ben ne prononce les mots qui l'auraient définitivement fait basculer.

(à suivre…)


	16. Chapter 16

_Après une petite pause d'une semaine (sérieux le wifi était nul dans mon hôtel en vacances!), voilà la suite de Ben! J'ai encore reçu des commentaires adorables ces derniers jours et promis, je vais faire de mon mieux pour y répondre vite! Encore merci à tous! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous!_

"***"

Une sirène réveilla brutalement Hux au milieu de la nuit, trois jours après le départ de Ben. Ca avait été une période calme où nul n'était venu le déranger. Il avait été nourri et, à son grand soulagement, de nouveaux draps lui avaient été fournis pour remplacer ceux souillés par leurs ébats. Il s'agissait des seules interactions qu'il avait eues. Personne ne lui avait rendu visite et il avait pu avancer les derniers livres ramenés par Ben. La veille en se couchant, il avait espéré que le Jedi lui en apporterait de nouveaux car il arrivait presque au bout de sa petite collection. Mais plus que tout, il avait espéré que Ben reviendrait tout court. Il trouvait cela complètement idiot mais il lui manquait. Et il était inquiet. La base de Sulon était un gros morceau bien défendu et malgré la minutieuse préparation de la Résistance, il était toujours possible que les choses tournent vite mal.

C'est pourquoi, quand le bruit strident le tira de son sommeil, il s'attendit au pire. Ce type d'alerte, il n'en avait jamais vécu durant ses années à bord des vaisseaux du Premier Ordre. Mais il avait fait suffisamment de simulations pour savoir à quoi elle correspondait. C'était une alerte générale.

Hux ne savait pas trop si la Résistance s'apprêtait à attaquer en masse, se faisait attaquer ou donnait l'ordre d'évacuer. Il n'était pas suffisamment familier avec leurs procédures.

Mais il sortit immédiatement de son lit, l'esprit affuté mais le cœur battant trop fort et la sueur couvrant son corps. Même s'il savait qu'il devait garder son calme, au fond de sa tête, il ne pouvait que s'imaginer qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de terrible à Ben.

A tâtons dans le noir, il se guida jusqu'à la porte et y colla son oreille. A part la sirène qui hurlait toujours, il n'entendait rien. Pas la moindre voix, pas le moindre bruit de pas. Pas non plus le moindre signe d'un bombardement.

Il frappa de grands coups contre le battant de métal en appelant dans l'espoir qu'il y avait encore un gardien de l'autre côté.

_ HE ! hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre au-dessus de la cacophonie. HE ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE !

Il sentit sa voix se briser sur le dernier mot mais il insista, encore et encore. Sans aucune réponse.

Une pensée plus terrible encore s'imposa à lui. On l'avait oublié là. La Résistance évacuait la base et n'avait pas pris la peine de venir le chercher. Et il allait rester dans le noir et mourir de faim, très lentement, très douloureusement.

A cette simple idée, l'air lui manqua et il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour s'appuyer contre le mur et reprendre son souffle. C'était impossible. Ben ne le laisserait pas dans cette situation. Il allait venir le chercher.

Sauf s'il était mort sur Sulon.

Pris d'un haut le cœur, Hux se retourna vers la porte et recommença à tambouriner et à hurler, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit à vif et ses mains en sang. Il suffisait qu'une personne l'entende, une seule personne, même au-delà de la sirène qui refusait de se taire.

Après ce qui lui parut être plusieurs heures mais ne devait pas excéder quelques minutes, il dut s'arrêter, brisé par la douleur et l'inquiétude. Il suivit du bout des doigts les contours de la table, songeant brièvement qu'il était en train de mettre du sang partout et qu'un droïde allait devoir venir nettoyer. De là, il parvint à retrouver le lavabo et se pencha pour boire une gorgée. S'il continuait à avoir de l'eau, il pourrait rester en vie deux ou trois semaines. Le temps pour Ben de le sauver.

Sauf s'il était mort sur Sulon, se répéta-t-il une fois de plus, se détestant pour ne pas réussir à faire taire cette partie de son cerveau.

Il se mit alors le visage entier sous le jet froid pour tenter de regagner son calme et organiser ses pensées.

Le faciès dégoulinant, il se redressa. L'eau glaciale glissa dans son cou et humidifia son t-shirt. Il se sentit un peu plus calme. Bien qu'il soit dans le noir, il ferma les yeux pour recentrer ses pensées. Il était possible qu'il ne s'agisse là que d'un exercice…

Le sol trembla alors violemment, manquant de le faire tomber. Il se rattrapa de justesse au dossier de sa chaise et jura.

_ Kriff ! KRIFF !

C'était de toute évidence le résultat d'une bombe. Il ne s'était pas trompé. La base de la Résistance était sous attaque.

Se cognant tour à tour aux chaises, à la table, au lavabo et même aux coins de sa couchette, il fit les cent pas, tentant d'organiser ses informations et ses options.

A priori, il n'y avait que le Premier Ordre qui avait les moyens et les intérêts pour attaquer une base de la Résistance. Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils venaient le chercher ? Les siens savaient-ils même qu'il était là ou le pensaient-ils mort ou bien devenu un traître ?

Ce qu'il était… plus ou moins… Il avait passé de longues heures ces trois derniers jours à se demander s'il allait vendre Starkiller contre la promesse d'un avenir avec Ben.

Mais ça, nul n'était supposé le savoir.

Il se demanda quelle serait sa réaction si la porte s'ouvrait et qu'il voyait apparaître un bataillon de Stormtroopers. Il se connaissait, il avait l'instinct de survie. Il jouerait probablement les prisonniers soulagés d'être enfin tirés des griffes de leurs ennemis. Mais même s'il aspirait à retourner à son ancien poste, cela signifiait y retourner sans Ben. Car si le Premier Ordre attaquait, il y avait de bonnes chances pour que tous ceux envoyés sur Sulon soient morts.

Il se plia violemment en deux et vomit à même le sol toute l'eau qu'il venait de boire. Egaré dans ses pensées confuses et étouffantes, il avait perdu le sens de l'orientation et ne savait même plus où il se trouvait dans la petite pièce.

_ Kriff, jura-t-il de nouveau, la bile brûlant sa gorge déjà abimée par les cris alors qu'une nouvelle secousse secouait la structure.

Il s'essuya les lèvres en songeant qu'il pouvait aussi mourir écrasé par les décombres de sa propre cellule. Ce serait plus rapide et moins douloureux que la faim.

La sirène qui braillait toujours ne l'aidait vraiment pas à se concentrer sur ses maigres possibilités.

Alors il tendit les mains et avança jusqu'à rencontrer un mur. Avec précaution, il le suivit jusqu'au lavabo où il se rinça la bouche puis partit dans l'autre sens en direction de la porte.

Il aurait aimé avoir le même pouvoir que Ben et la faire exploser tout comme celui-ci avait fait exploser la caméra.

_ BEN ! hurla-t-il en tambourinant de nouveau sur le panneau, élargissant ses plaies mais décidant qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire et que dans sa situation, la douleur était secondaire. BEN !

Au fond de lui, il espérait que si le Jedi était encore en vie, ses cris arriveraient jusqu'à ses immenses oreilles par l'intermédiaire de la Force, ou quelle que soit la façon dont cette bêtise fonctionnait. Et qu'il retournerait ciel et terre, le Premier Ordre et la Résistance, pour venir le tirer de là.

Il s'époumona de nouveau de longues minutes, tentant de déceler sous l'insupportable hurlement de la sirène le moindre signe d'une présence humaine dans la base. Il devait bien rester quelqu'un quelque part ! Organa était une humaniste, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé crever seul comme un animal au fond de sa cellule !

Sa tête tournait d'angoisse et il devinait un début de panique naître au creux de ses entrailles quand le verrou claqua.

Il recula brusquement, se cognant si fort dans le dossier de la chaise de Ben qu'il ne put retenir un hoquet pathétique. Il ne reconnaissait plus sa propre voix. Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à ce que le goût du sang envahisse sa bouche. Il souhaitait plus que tout voir le visage de Ben apparaître par l'entrebâillement, comme de si nombreuses fois depuis leur rencontre. Mais son cerveau opta plutôt pour des Stormtroopers quand un nouvel impact secoua toute la pièce. Il avait failli se jeter au sol dans un dernier réflexe de survie.

Le grincement de la porte lui fit relever la tête et il eut un moment de confusion quand face à lui n'apparut ni Ben, ni soldats du Premier Ordre mais ses gardes habituels.

_ Dépêche-toi si tu veux vivre ! cria Wexley, le sac et les menottes à la main.

Le longiligne, dont Hux ignorait toujours le nom, le tenait en joue du canon de son blaster. Hux trouva cette précaution ridicule. Il n'allait pas s'enfuir ! Même si la confusion de la situation aurait été une excellente occasion.

_ Et pas de mauvais coups ! ajouta Wexley comme s'il avait pu lire ses pensées sur son visage malgré la pénombre.

La seule lumière venait à présent du couloir, la lueur rouge et instable du système de sécurité.

Sans hésiter davantage, Hux tendit les poignets et se laissa faire quand on lui passa menottes et cagoule.

Puis d'un pas rapide, on le fit sortir dans le couloir et c'est en courant qu'ils le remontèrent, la prise sur le bras de Hux si puissante qu'elle lui laisserait probablement un bleu s'il vivait assez longtemps pour qu'il se forme. Car les explosions autour d'eux étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et à présent qu'il n'était plus tout au fond du complexe, Hux réalisait que les frappes étaient intenses et puissantes, comme si les Tie Fighters de l'Ordre se trouvaient juste au-dessus de leur tête.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? cria-t-il laborieusement pour se faire entendre au-dessus du fracas de l'attaque, de la sirène et des claquements de bottes de ses gardes.

_ Tu n'es pas capable de le deviner, génie ? ironisa Wexley, dont le souffle était court.

Hux décela la peur dans sa voix. Comme si pour lui, l'issue du combat ne faisait aucun doute. Malgré la panique qui lui vrillait l'estomac, Hux ne put retenir une pointe de satisfaction à l'idée que leurs vaisseaux terrifiaient ainsi certains membres de la Résistance.

_ C'est le Premier Ordre ? demanda-t-il alors qu'on le fit brusquement tourner dans un couloir.

Ici, le cri de la sirène était plus assourdissant encore et Hux n'entendait plus rien d'autre. A peine ses propres inspirations sifflantes. Mais plus le bruit effréné de leur course. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de compter les pas comme il l'avait fait les quelques fois où il avait quitté sa cellule précédemment. Il se concentrait plutôt sur le fait de suivre le rythme malgré ses chaussons qu'il manquait de perdre à chaque accélération.

L'intérieur du sac était de plus en plus humide sous sa respiration chargée de l'odeur de son sang et de la bile qu'il avait vomie peu auparavant. C'était une odeur vulgaire et il aurait voulu qu'on lui retire cette cagoule ridicule. Qu'y avait-il à voir désormais ? Des murs en train de s'effondrer s'il en jugeait par les relents de poussière qui passaient de temps à autre sous l'ourlet du sac ? La lumière rouge et clignotante des lampes de sécurité qui faiblissait de plus en plus ? Bientôt il n'y aurait plus ici que des gravas.

Il sentit alors la pointe d'un blaster lui chatouiller le bas du dos.

_ Ne te réjouis pas trop, fit derrière lui le longiligne. La Résistance va…

Le reste fut perdu dans le vacarme d'une énorme explosion qui jeta Hux à terre.

« *** »

La douleur irradiait son corps et des larmes avaient empli ses yeux. Quelque chose coulait sur son menton mais il était trop sonné pour déterminer s'il s'agissait de sang, de salive ou s'il s'était de nouveau vomi dessus.

Il gisait sur le dos, les poumons en feu et la tête lourde. Quand il voulut se redresser, son corps refusa de lui obéir jusqu'au bout et il retomba lourdement dans un juron.

Hux se mordit la langue pour retenir un sanglot et tenter de se focaliser. Première étape, reprendre son souffle. C'était difficile car l'air ne paraissait plus n'être fait que de poussière qui lui encrassait les narines et le faisait pleurer.

Il ferma les yeux et prit trois grandes inspirations coup sur coup. La panique, au moins, régressa. Il avait peut-être perdu connaissance mais pas longtemps. Car la sirène hurlait toujours, même si étouffée par un sifflement constant dans ses tympans, les frappes se faisaient encore sentir et il percevait toujours la lumière rouge à travers les mailles du sac qui malgré la violence du choc était resté solidement enfoncé sur sa tête.

Il voulut le retirer, pour mieux évaluer son environnement. A ne pas avoir compté les pas dans la confusion ambiante, il ne savait plus à quel endroit il pouvait être, ni dans quel sens se trouvait la sortie. Mais quand il leva ses mains jointes, il ressentit un choc électrique insupportable qui lui parcourut tout le corps. Il hoqueta et sa vision devint blanche, puis noire et de nouveau blanche. Des larmes envahirent une fois de plus ses yeux et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits.

Bien déterminé à ne pas abandonner, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et plus lentement cette fois, reprit son geste. De nouveau la douleur le saisit, partant de sa nuque et se répandant dans tous ses nerfs et ses organes, lui paralysant les poumons et accélérant son cœur. Il jura. Il devait s'être déboité l'épaule.

Aussi lentement que possible, il tendit le cou dans l'espoir que cela lui suffirait à atteindre l'ourlet du sac. Ses doigts le frôlèrent mais quand il insista, la douleur lui fit de nouveau pousser un cri de rage et des points lumineux dansèrent dans son champ de vision toujours obstrué.

Ce n'était pas une blessure mortelle mais vraiment handicapante pour le moment. Et entre le risque de perdre de nouveau connaissance et le fait de garder le sac, il opta pour la seconde solution. Et tant pis s'il devait tout faire à l'aveugle.

Il s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. Il savait qu'il devait se dépêcher mais s'il ne faisait pas le point et laissait la panique l'envahir, il ne sortirait jamais vivant de cet enfer.

Il crispa la mâchoire quand une nouvelle secousse se fit sentir.

La première bonne nouvelle qu'il trouva était qu'il était toujours en vie. La seconde, que hormis l'épaule, il ne devait pas être gravement blessé. A priori, il n'avait pas de membre cassé et son esprit clair indiquait qu'il ne devait pas perdre massivement de sang.

_ Wexley ? appela-t-il faiblement d'une voix rocailleuse lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas été seul quelques minutes auparavant.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Soit Wexley avait été tué, soit il avait fui, l'abandonnant à une mort certaine dans ce couloir croulant.

Cette dernière pensée lui donna l'étincelle de rage nécessaire à se reprendre. Il banda son corps et tenta de se mettre à plat ventre, se retournant du côté de sa bonne épaule. Tous ses muscles protestèrent mais lui répondirent.

Il termina les mains au sol et sursauta quand elles se retrouvèrent dans une flaque chaude.

Se tirant en avant à la force de son bras valide, il rampa jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir quelque chose par l'entrebâillement du sac.

A l'odeur, à la texture, il réalisa qu'il baignait dans une énorme flaque de sang et son cœur manqua un nouveau battement. Il ne l'avait pas senti à travers ses vêtements qui étaient déjà poisseux de sa propre sueur et sa première idée fut qu'il avait été plus gravement blessé qu'il ne l'avait supposé en premier lieu.

Après quelques secondes où son corps fut secoué de frissons, il parvint à rationnaliser. S'il avait perdu autant de sang, il serait sûrement déjà mort. Parvenant à se mettre à genoux à coup de grognements et gémissement mêlés, il tâtonna du bout des doigts jusqu'à tomber sur un corps.

_ Wexley ? appela-t-il de nouveau.

Serrant les dents pour ignorer au maximum la douleur dans son épaule, il avança plus encore à genoux. Par la petite ouverture, il découvrit le regard vitreux du longiligne. Du sang coulait de son nez et de ses oreilles. Il n'était pas mort depuis longtemps.

_ Kriff, grogna-t-il de nouveau.

Le garde avait été juste derrière lui. Pour Hux, ça avait dû se jouer à quelques centimètres. Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner et ne pas se laisser mourir ici.

La rage au ventre, il posa son premier pied à terre. Lorsqu'il s'enfonça dans la mare de sang qui provenait sûrement du longiligne, Hux réalisa qu'il avait perdu ses chaussons. Ils avaient dû être soufflés par l'explosion et il n'avait pas le temps de les rechercher maintenant.

Malgré ses jambes tremblantes, il parvint à positionner aussi son second pied, prenant appui sur le cadavre du garde. C'était sordide mais c'était la seule aide qu'il recevrait.

Poussant sur son bras valide, il essaya de se redresser. Ses genoux étaient faibles et, assourdi par le bruit, étouffé par la poussière et irrité par les clignotements sans fin des lampes rouges, il manqua de retomber.

Il cria pour vaincre son corps et poussa davantage. Un flash de douleur le traversa quand il sollicita son épaule blessée. Alors il hurla plus fort, se focalisant sur l'unique mission de se redresser.

Malgré la désorientation, les blessures et les bombes, il devait trouver la sortie. Et vite.

Enfin il fut sur ses jambes. Instable mais debout.

Il respirait désormais si fort que la sirène n'était plus qu'un bruit de fond. Il prit une pause de quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que ses inspirations se fassent moins rauques. C'est alors qu'il perçut un autre son. Comme des cris. Et brièvement il crut que Wexley était revenu le chercher. Puis il reconnut son nom.

_ Hux ! Hux !

_ Ben, coassa-t-il avec bien moins de vigueur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, tournant sur-lui-même pour déterminer l'origine du bruit.

Il espérait que ce n'était pas là une dernière illusion avant que la mort ou la folie ne le prenne.

_ Hux ! Hux ! répéta la voix grave, cette fois ci bien plus proche.

Hux manqua de défaillir de soulagement quand une grande main se posa sur le bas de son dos pour le stabiliser et qu'une autre retira le sac qui entravait tant ses sens.

Le visage de Ben était blême d'inquiétude lorsqu'il le découvrit. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses joues recouvertes d'un duvet léger. Hux lisait la panique dans ses pupilles et sa bouche était entrouverte dans une moue incontrôlée.

_ Ben, fit-il de sa voix rendue râpeuse par les cris et la poussière.

Et immédiatement, les longs doigts du Jedi couvrirent maladroitement ses joues, son crâne, son front, tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre dans des tâtonnements agités et maladroits.

_ Hux… Hux… murmura-t-il d'un ton saccadé que le Général n'aurait pas pu entendre s'il n'avait pas été aussi proche. Tu es vivant. Oh merci, tu es vivant.

Hux ferma les yeux un instant, regagnant des forces dans le contact de la peau de son amant contre la sienne. Son cerveau de tacticien lui criait qu'ils devaient partir et tout de suite mais il ne voulait pas briser ce moment. Ben était en vie et il était venu le chercher.

Les mains de celui-ci encerclèrent son visage et ses lèvres épaisses piquèrent sa bouche d'un rapide baiser.

_ Tu es vivant, répéta Ben comme s'il ne pouvait y croire avant de l'embrasser brièvement une fois de plus.

Puis il se recula pour observer Hux plus attentivement. Ses pouces continuèrent cependant à caresser ses joues. Il cligna alors plusieurs fois des yeux et son début de sourire retomba.

_ Tu es blessé ? cria-t-il en découvrant le sang dont Hux était couvert.

Hux secoua la tête. Cela lui fit mal. Mais moins que son épaule.

_ Ce n'est pas mon sang, répondit-il aussi fort que possible pour se faire entendre au-dessus de la sirène qui hurlait toujours. J'ai juste une épaule déboîtée.

Les mains de Ben descendirent sur son corps comme pour s'assurer que Hux ne lui racontait pas n'importe quoi. Ce dernier grimaça quand il frôla son bras douloureux.

_ Il faut que tu me montres ça… commença Ben avant d'être interrompu par une autre secousse à quelques pas d'eux.

_ Ca peut attendre, répliqua Hux en vérifiant autour de lui que plus rien ne s'écroulait.

Il réalisa qu'il était au tout début de l'espace de vie. Ils avaient encore tout le centre de commandement à traverser avant de rejoindre la sortie. Les murs étaient pour la plupart fissurés et des panneaux de béton entiers se trouvaient au sol par endroit. La majorité des ampoules de sécurité avaient éclaté et les survivantes clignotaient dangereusement. Et à part le corps du longiligne au sol, il n'y avait personne. Hux comprit que le personnel avait été évacué en premier et qu'il était bon dernier dans leur liste des priorités. Si Ben n'était pas revenu… Serrer les poings lui arracha un hoquet de douleur mais lui éclaircit les idées.

_ Il faut qu'on y aille, cria-t-il au Jedi qui finalement opina.

Rapidement, ce dernier posa les mains sur ses poignets pour faire sauter les menottes qui tombèrent au sol en claquant. Le geste rappela à Hux la première nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Cela lui paraissait désormais très loin.

Le saisissant par son bras intact, Ben l'entraîna dans les derniers couloirs. Avec ses grandes jambes, Hux avait du mal à suivre son rythme. Mais entre la peur, la colère et la souffrance, il trouvait la motivation nécessaire pour continuer à avancer, pas après pas, et pour retenir les gémissements que son épaule blessée lui donnait envie de pousser. Depuis que Ben l'avait détaché, son bras pendait mollement sur le côté de son corps et chaque soubresaut le secouait d'une nouvelle vague de douleur.

Sa tête tournait quand ils traversèrent le poste de commandement à présent plongé dans la pénombre et il nota juste les charges posées sur les éléments technologiques les plus importants. La Résistance comptait tout faire sauter avant que l'Ordre n'envahisse les lieux.

Il butta sur la première marche de l'escalier menant à l'extérieur et serait tombé si le bras de Ben n'était pas passé autour de sa taille pour le retenir.

_ Merci, grommela-t-il.

De là, il n'entendait presque plus la sirène. Celle-ci était couverte par le bruit des combats qui faisaient rage à l'extérieur. Des rafales de canon, des tirs de blaster, le chassé-croisé des Tie Fighters et des X-Wings. Des cris aussi. Des ordres et des hurlements de douleur. Le claquement sec des talons des bottes martelant le tarmac.

Il se souvint vaguement que la dernière fois qu'il était passé par là, il avait simplement aspiré à sentir le souffle du vent sur son visage. Maintenant, il voulait juste survivre.

_ Ca va aller ou tu veux que je te porte ? lui demanda Ben qui lui avait laissé quelques secondes de répit pour reprendre son souffle.

Hux tourna la tête vers lui, se demandant s'il était sérieux ou ironique. Mais avec ses grands yeux écarquillés et sa lèvre tremblante, Ben était on ne pouvait plus sérieux.

_ Je vais y arriver, lui assura Hux qui s'imaginait mal débarquer à la face de ses troupes dans les bras du Jedi.

Ce n'était pas dans ces circonstances qu'il voulait s'y blottir.

Ben relâcha sa taille pour mettre son bras sous celui de Hux et, le soutenant le mieux possible, l'aida à remonter l'escalier.

Une fois dehors, ils plongèrent dans le chaos.

Une partie des appareils au sol était en feu et l'air saturé de fumée était quasi irrespirable. Le bruit était assourdissant et des jets de blasters fusaient de toute part.

Hux regarda rapidement autour de lui pour se faire une idée de la situation mais il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir un bataillon de Stormtroopers sur la place où s'était déroulée la fête pour la victoire d'Endor que déjà Ben l'entraînait dans l'autre sens, le forçant à se baisser pour ne pas être repéré.

Le mouvement intensifia la douleur de son épaule et Hux cria, son cerveau momentanément court-circuité par la souffrance.

_ Pardon, lança distraitement Ben et dans d'autres circonstances, le Général se serait offusqué du peu d'implication de son ton.

Mais Ben paraissait plus dédié à leur survie qu'aux politesses.

En quelques pas rapides, ils rejoignirent un hangar en ruine derrière lequel ils s'abritèrent quand un Tie Fighter vola au-dessus de leurs têtes. Celui-ci dut les repérer car un puissant tir fit s'écrouler un mur à quelques pas d'eux. Ben se jeta sur Hux pour le protéger des éclats de béton. La poussière envahit une fois de plus l'atmosphère, se mêlant à la fumée des incendies. Et de nouveau, Hux mit quelques secondes avant de réussir à respirer. Les bras de Ben le serraient fort. Trop pour son épaule blessée. Il se dégagea brusquement et cracha au sol pour se débarrasser du goût âpre dans sa bouche.

_ Il faut qu'on parte, hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre au-dessus du vacarme.

Déjà le Tie Fighter faisait demi-tour et revenait vers leur position.

Ben approuva et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner sous un tas de tôles sans doute arrachées à un des bâtiments qui entouraient le tarmac. Sous le métal, il faisait chaud et le bruit des bombardements était amplifié, résonnant jusque dans leurs os. A tel point que Hux sentit une nouvelle vague de panique le submerger. Ses jambes tremblèrent plus fort encore et de grosses gouttes de sueur apparurent sur son front et dans son dos. Si un incendie se déclarait près d'eux, ils allaient frire là-dessous. Pourvu que le Tie Fighter qui s'en était déjà pris à eux ne les ait pas vus se cacher là !

_ Il nous faut un vaisseau ! cria-t-il à Ben qui scrutait l'extérieur pour repérer le passage le plus sûr.

_ Il y a un vaisseau qui nous attend, annonça-t-il. Au bout du tarmac !

Hux s'imaginait mal encore traverser ce qui représentait sans doute plusieurs centaines de mètres, sous les bombes et les menaces, à sauter sur des jambes fébriles au-dessus des craquelures du béton. Il n'y arriverait tout simplement pas. Sans compter qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre ceux qui l'avaient jeté en prison et qui l'auraient laissé pour mort dans les couloirs de la base sans l'intervention de Ben.

Du bout des doigts, il attira l'attention du Jedi sur lui.

_ Partons Ben, fit-il en s'accrochant à la manche de son amant.

_ C'est bien mon attention, répondit celui-ci sans comprendre ce que Hux suggérait.

_ Ce que je veux dire, appuya-t-il avec vigueur, c'est partons ensemble. Tous les deux. Volons un vaisseau et laissons tout ça derrière nous. La Résistance. Le Premier Ordre. Ils nous croiront tous morts !

La prise de ses doigts sur le tissu de la tunique de Ben se fit plus pressante.

Durant ses trois jours de solitude, il avait été prêt à sacrifier Starkiller pour Ben. Maintenant, il se sentait aussi capable de tourner le dos au Premier Ordre si cela signifiait garder le Jedi près de lui. De toute façon, il devait être désormais considéré comme un traître et risquait d'être abattu sur le champ s'il se montrait à ses troupes.

Ben l'observa attentivement quelques secondes. Ses yeux brillaient, tel que Hux les avait souvent vus quand le Jedi était submergé par ses émotions. Puis il détourna le regard.

_ Je ne peux pas Hux, murmura-t-il.

_ Ben ! S'il te plaît. C'est notre chance d'être ensemble !

_ Je sais ! Je sais ! s'écria Ben. Et je ne veux rien de plus au monde Hux. Je te le jure.

Sa main caressa passionnément la joue de Hux, avec si peu de délicatesse qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné de retrouver sa peau arrachée entre les doigts de son amant. Mais il aimait cette maladresse brusque chez Ben. Il aimait beaucoup de choses chez Ben…

_ Ben ! insista-t-il de sa voix brisée.

_ Je dois aider à piloter le vaisseau, expliqua Ben sans oser soutenir son regard. Ma mère et Rey sont à bord. Tout le monde m'attend. Je ne peux pas les abandonner Hux.

_ Ben, ils vont me remettre en cellule !

_ Je trouverai une solution, je te le jure ! Je trouverai une solution !

Le désespoir dans la voix de Ben convainquit Hux de ne pas insister. Il poussa alors un cri de frustration et donna un coup de poing de son bras valide dans l'épaule du Jedi.

_ KRIFF BEN !

_ Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé…

Sa main glissa dans le cou de Hux et il posa son front contre celui du Général. Tous deux partagèrent un instant le même air vicié et Hux songea que ce serait maintenant un beau moment pour mourir, contre l'homme dont, entre désespoir et solitude, il était tombé stupidement amoureux.

Mais aucun tir ne vint et finalement Ben reprit sa main.

_ Il va falloir qu'on coure jusqu'au vaisseau, annonça-t-il avant d'avaler sa salive si fort que Hux l'entendit. Tu y arriveras ?

_ Quel choix ai-je, ironisa le Général qui aurait aimé briser le contact.

Ben avait refusé de s'enfuir avec lui. Il voulait être furieux et le lui montrer. Mais Hux était avant tout un homme pragmatique. Et s'il voulait vivre, il allait devoir remettre sa rancune à plus tard, quand elle ne risquait plus de leur être fatale.

_ Je peux toujours te porter, lui proposa de nouveau Ben.

Hux leva un sourcil.

_ Plutôt mourir, annonça-t-il avec défi.

Ben secoua la tête et se redressa, prêt à courir. Hux adopta la même posture. Il s'attendait à ce que le Jedi énonce un genre de décompte. Mais celui-ci bondit juste en avant, entraînant Hux derrière lui.

Ce dernier poussa un cri surpris et douloureux et serra les mâchoires pour suivre le rythme imposé par son amant. Ensemble, ils longèrent les ruines des hangars de la Résistance. Au dessus d'eux, les moteurs des X-Wings vrombissaient, les protégeant momentanément des assauts des Tie Fighters. Hux espérait également que l'épaisse fumée qui troublait l'air et l'empêchait de respirer correctement suffirait à les dissimuler aux yeux des Stormtroopers qui envahissaient désormais la piste dans leurs dos. Un coup de blaster entre les deux omoplates serait une fin qui ne le satisferait pas.

Après de longues secondes à courir aussi vite que possible, Hux sentit son corps qui commençait à lâcher et malgré tous ses efforts, il dut ralentir le rythme pour reprendre le contrôle de son souffle et de ses muscles affaiblis par ces interminables semaines enfermé dans la même pièce. Quant à son bras, il lui faisait tellement mal qu'il en perdait le sens de l'orientation. Si Ben n'avait pas été là pour le guider, il était fort possible qu'il aurait fini au milieu des bois, isolé et perdu.

Le Jedi repéra son malaise et il tira sur sa main valide pour le forcer à ne rien lâcher.

_ Allez Hux ! hurla-t-il. On y est presque !

Hux plissa ses yeux remplis de larmes. Au loin, il croyait discerner la forme sombre d'un cargo. L'engin le plus laid et le moins aérodynamique de la Galaxie s'il en devinait correctement les courbes.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi épuisé, il aurait été pris de colère. Comment Ben espérait-il s'enfuir dans cette casserole sans doute incapable de semer un Tie Fighter ?

Un X-Wings fendit la nuit juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, faisant sursauter Hux au point qu'il manqua de chuter. Ben lâcha sa main pour le saisir une nouvelle fois par la taille et avec tant de force que Hux crut que ses pieds quittaient le sol.

Levant un instant la tête, il repéra plusieurs appareils similaires virevoltant habilement dans le ciel troublé par les incendies. Une garde d'élite protégeant Organa et les siens. Au milieu de la confusion qu'étaient à présent ses pensées, Hux salua le courage de son ennemie, restée jusqu'au bout de l'évacuation en excellente meneuse d'hommes qu'elle était. Il devait au moins lui reconnaître cela.

Une pointe d'espoir se ralluma en lui lorsqu'il songea que dès lors, ils avaient peut-être une chance de s'en sortir. Entre Ben qui l'agrippait toujours solidement, les meilleurs pilotes de la Résistance luttant pour les protéger et la rampe de lancement du vaisseau qu'il pouvait désormais apercevoir, il reprit un peu confiance.

Et tant pis s'il aurait préféré disparaître au fin fond de la Galaxie en compagnie de son amant. Depuis qu'il avait été fait prisonnier, Hux avait appris à se contenter du peu qu'il pouvait obtenir.

_ Allez Hux, encore un petit effort ! insista Ben quand le pied nu du Général butta contre une faille du béton, manquant de les envoyer tous deux au sol.

Il avait couru si vite qu'un filet de salive pendait de sa bouche et s'était pris dans ses cheveux noirs. Hux se doutait être dans le même état. Il sentait en plus une ligne de morve coulant de ses narines. Entre ça, ses cheveux poisseux, son visage crouté de poussière et la quantité de sang qui le couvrait, il était loin d'être présentable et encore moins désirable. Cela ne paraissait pas déranger Ben qui continuait à le serrer de plus en plus fort contre lui à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la sécurité relative du vaisseau.

Une énorme explosion retentit derrière eux et Hux eut à peine le temps d'en percevoir la chaleur sur sa nuque que déjà Ben se retournait, une main levée, pour contenir les quelques éclats qui risquaient de les atteindre. Pierres et métal rebondirent contre une barrière invisible avant de choir au sol.

Hux profita de leur pause inopinée pour prendre quelques profondes goulées d'air. Tout son corps brûlait et s'il survivait jusqu'au lendemain, sans soins médicaux, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger pendant plusieurs jours.

Ben se tourna vers lui, la main toujours tendue et un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

_ Pas mal, admit Hux entre deux inspirations sifflantes et les yeux de Ben s'éclairèrent de plaisir.

Mais déjà le bruit des combats s'intensifiait autour d'eux et ils reprirent leur course, le bras de Ben toujours solidement passé autour de Hux, comme si le lâcher aurait signifié le perdre à jamais.

De grosses gouttes de sueur roulaient sur les tempes de Hux, le long de ses joues, sur sa nuque et dans son dos. Parfois, elles partaient de son front et lui tombaient dans les yeux au point qu'il ne voyait presque plus l'ouverture sombre sur le côté du vaisseau et dans laquelle il discernait la forme fluette de Rey qui leur faisait de grands gestes. Hux supposait qu'elle tentait de communiquer mais entre les battements de son cœur et le sifflement dans ses tympans, il ne comprenait rien.

Un tir de blaster fit voler le béton à quelques centimètres de leurs pieds et Ben poussa un cri, s'arrachant du sol pour littéralement jeter Hux à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Celui-ci roula à terre, la douleur dans son bras le paralysant momentanément sur le métal froid contre lequel il avait atterri. Allongé sur le dos, il saisit de sa main valide son épaule déboîtée, ne pouvant retenir un hurlement de souffrance. Un haut le cœur lui retourna l'estomac et il serra les dents pour retenir un nouveau flot de bile qui lui brûla la gorge.

Il eut à peine conscience de Ben qui plongeait près de lui, ni de la lourde porte qui se refermait dans un grincement quasi similaire à celui de sa cellule.

_ Kriff Ben ! fit Rey de très très loin. Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais !

Hux entrouvrit les yeux pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais à travers la barrière humide qui couvrait ses pupilles, il ne devinait que des silhouettes. Dont celle de Ben, qui se relevait lentement, dans une position voutée pleine de défiance.

_ Je sauvais des vies, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Comme ma mère me l'a ordonné.

_ Je pense qu'elle avait plutôt en tête Wexley et Borman ! s'offusqua la Jedi. Pas ce type.

_ Effectivement, fit la voix posée d'Organa. Je n'ai rien contre la survie de monsieur Hux, mais pas au détriment de celle de mes hommes.

_ Borman est mort, annonça Ben avec humeur. Je ne sais pas où est Wexley ! Il n'y avait plus personne d'autre dans la base !

A présent qu'il avait eu quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, la douleur dans l'épaule de Hux régressait légèrement. Dans l'absolu, il aurait juste voulu s'allonger dans un lit douillet à reprendre des forces pendant que Ben s'occuperait de lui mais ce n'était là qu'une douce utopie. Pour le moment, il devait défendre sa peau même s'il supposait qu'on ne le balancerait plus par-dessus bord maintenant que le vaisseau commençait à bouger.

_ Comment sais-tu qu'il ne l'a pas tué pour s'enfuir, gronda Rey en désignant Hux.

_ Je n'ai pas tué Borman, coassa-t-il laborieusement. Une bombe a explosé… et quand je suis revenu à moi… il était mort. Et Wexley avait disparu…

_ Tu vois, intervint Ben, ce que…

_ Ben ça suffit, le coupa Organa. Rends-toi immédiatement au cockpit ! Jess a besoin d'un copilote pour nous sortir de là en vie.

Hux entendit Ben grommeler mais il quitta la pièce sans faire de vagues. Il aurait voulu le retenir. Son bras refusa de se lever pour saisir un pan de sa tunique.

C'est à cet instant, coincé entre Rey et Organa, blessé et épuisé, que Hux se sentit plus vulnérable que jamais. Même les tirs de blaster et les bombes qui les avaient frôlés juste auparavant l'avaient mis moins mal à l'aise.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? demanda Rey en se penchant sur la silhouette de Hux qui n'avait plus la force de bouger et à peine celle de se défendre verbalement.

_ Je ne sais pas, admit Organa en s'approchant à son tour. C'est du sang dont il est couvert ?

_ On dirait, fit Rey en l'étudiant de plus près. Pas le sien puisqu'il est encore en vie.

_ Borman, murmura Hux dans un souffle.

_ Vous croyez qu'il l'a tué ? dit froidement Rey.

_ Je ne sais pas, répéta pour la seconde fois Organa. Je suppose qu'il va falloir enquêter à ce sujet. Disons que je le soupçonne d'en être capable…

_ Bonne chance pour tirer quoi que ce soit de lui, contra Rey.

_ Il me reste toujours la version de Ben.

Hux entendit Rey renifler de mépris. Sa perception de l'objectivité de Ben était on ne pouvait plus claire. Il aurait voulu défendre le Jedi mais sa langue comme tout son corps pesait des tonnes.

_ En attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? demanda une voix masculine.

Hux n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui d'autre était présent. Il n'avait vu personne et il supposait que la fatigue et la douleur réduisait son champ de vision car il avait l'impression que tout ou presque était noir autour de lui. Il se demanda brièvement s'il était en train de mourir. Ce serait moche après tous ces efforts.

La silhouette d'Organa apparut brièvement comme si elle faisait les cent pas autour de son corps.

_ Il n'y a pas de cellule dans ce cargo, analysa-t-elle. Et nous avons franchement autre chose à faire que de le surveiller.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, le vaisseau fit une brusque embardée, provoquant un cri aigu de la part d'un des soldats que Hux ne pouvait voir. Vaguement, il eut l'impression d'entendre une nouvelle explosion et réalisa que la bataille entre la Résistance et le Premier Ordre faisait toujours rage autour d'eux.

_ Il y a un petit réduit au bout du couloir Est, annonça Organa. On n'a qu'à l'y enfermer pour le moment. Nous débattrons de son cas lorsque nous serons tirés d'affaire. Biggs, Ematt, enfermez-le là bas et soyez sûrs que la porte est bien bloquée.

Hux voulut protester que dans son état, il n'était pas un danger. Mais dans le feu de l'action, il était impossible qu'Organa accepte de lui faire confiance. Surtout si elle le soupçonnait responsable de la mort de Borman et de la disparition de Wexley.

_ Faites aussi sauter les charges dans la base, ordonna-t-elle ensuite alors que deux larges silhouettes se plaçaient de part et d'autre de Hux.

Il voulut les prévenir pour son épaule déboîtée mais avant qu'il n'ait pu même ouvrir la bouche, des mains volontaires le saisir par les bras.

Il s'entendit hurler avant de perdre connaissance, terrassé par une nouvelle vague de douleur.

« *** »

Quand Hux revint à lui, il était recroquevillé dans le noir complet. Un instant, il crut être dans sa cellule au milieu de la nuit. Mais ce n'était pas son fin matelas sur lequel il était allongé. Seulement de la tôle froide. Et il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une immense onde de douleur.

Il se rappela alors ce qu'il s'était passé. La sirène, les explosions, Ben qui était revenu le chercher, le bruit assourdissant et l'odeur du sang partout, son goût jusque dans sa bouche. Et au final, Organa le faisant enfermer dans il ne savait quel placard miteux.

Mais au moins était-il installé sur sa bonne épaule.

Très lentement, il déplia les jambes jusqu'à ce que ses pieds nus rencontrent un mur. Il était vraiment dans un réduit qui portait bien son nom. C'était minuscule là-dedans et il ne devait même pas pouvoir s'y allonger complètement.

Toujours avec précaution, il voulut se redresser. Son corps protesta mais il décida que son esprit était le plus fort. Les mâchoires serrées, il ignora les palpitations de son épaule déboîtée pour se mettre, après de multiples grognements, dans une position assise, pas plus confortable mais plus propice à la réflexion. Il avait soif et sa gorge était râpeuse de toute la poussière qu'il avait dû absorber. Il repensa avec effroi à toute cette période où il s'était quasiment laissé mourir de soif juste pour contrarier Rey. Il espérait vivement qu'il ne finirait pas aujourd'hui dans le même état.

Puis son cerveau relativisa. Ben était à bord. Et Ben était déterminé à prendre soin de lui. Il viendrait le voir et lui donnerait de quoi boire.

De sa main valide, il palpa son épaule. Elle était chaude et faisait un angle bizarre. Mais tant qu'il ne bougeait pas le bras, c'était supportable.

Il poussa un long soupir. Et dire qu'en cet instant, il aurait pu se trouver dans une petite navette en compagnie de Ben, à la recherche d'une planète accueillante. Au lieu de cela, il était puant, blessé et dans le noir complet parce qu'Organa le croyait responsable de la mort de ses gardes. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il renifla vivement, bien décidé à se raccrocher à sa colère et sa frustration pour ne pas céder aux larmes.

Il se passa les doigts sur le visage. Il était couvert d'une espèce de mélange de poussière, de sang et de sueur. Et une croûte immonde partait de son nez. Il gratta pour s'en débarrasser.

Sous lui, les moteurs du cargo ronronnaient paisiblement. Il réalisa qu'ils étaient à présent en hyperespace. Ils avaient dû réussir à semer leurs opposants. Hux ne savait pas vraiment comment il se sentait à cette idée. Après tout, ses idéaux balançaient toujours du côté de l'Ordre malgré les entorses à ses convictions que son cœur lui avait fait faire ces dernières semaines. Le soldat en lui aurait aimé qu'Organa et ses sbires soient interceptés et traités comme il se devait. Mais il ignorait s'il avait encore l'influence nécessaire pour sauver Ben dans ce cas de figure. S'il devait un jour rejoindre de nouveau le Premier Ordre, il fallait qu'il le fasse dans ses termes. Et avec des arguments suffisamment forts pour qu'on lui laisse reprendre sa place à la tête du Finalizer et de Starkiller.

Il serra son poing valide. Ben était un argument suffisamment fort. La plupart des officiers de l'Ordre se méfiaient des utilisateurs de la Force depuis les enseignements tirés des défaillances de Vader. Mais Snoke serait sûrement ravi que Hux ramène à ses côtés un soldat aussi puissant.

Sauf que tout ceci n'était qu'une fantaisie idiote. Hux était toujours prisonnier. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où ils se rendaient. Et pour couronner le tout, Ben avait refusé de tourner le dos à la Résistance quand l'occasion s'était présentée. Hux ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait désormais le convaincre de rejoindre leurs rangs pour qu'ensemble ils dirigent la Galaxie.

Avec d'infimes précautions, il se redressa le plus raidement possible, dos au mur. Plusieurs fois il fut tenté de tambouriner à la porte pour qu'on lui ouvre ou qu'au moins on lui explique la situation. Mais il avait montré à ce jour bien assez de signes de faiblesse. Et malgré ses directives et ses confessions, Organa continuait à se méfier de lui. Poussée par Rey. Un puissant sentiment de haine s'empara du cœur de Hux. Il était impensable qu'un jour on le laisse sortir, encore moins qu'on l'autorise à partir avec Ben. Sa gorge se remplit à nouveau de bile acide à l'idée qu'il leur avait presque donné Starkiller. Quel idiot sentimental il avait été.

S'il voulait Ben, s'il voulait sa liberté, il allait devoir les prendre lui-même. Pas attendre de cadeau de qui que ce soit et certainement pas de la Résistance.

Alors, aussi stoïquement que possible, il patienta.

« *** »

Des cris furent la première chose qu'il perçut. Hux ne s'était pas assoupi mais son esprit avait longuement dérivé dans le vide. Jusqu'à ce que des clameurs éclatent depuis le couloir. Puis une démarche lourde de bottes s'approcha et il sourit. Il aurait reconnu ce pas déterminé et furieux n'importe où. La porte trembla sur ses gonds puis s'ouvrit brusquement. Le flot de lumière éblouit un instant Hux avant que la silhouette massive de Ben ne le bloque, ses épaules occupant presque toute la largeur de la petite entrée.

_ Hux ? fit-il d'un ton inquiet, même s'il devait le voir, assis pile face à lui.

_ Oui Ben, articula Hux d'une voix rauque.

Ses cris avaient endommagé sa gorge et la soif n'aidait en rien.

Le Jedi s'accroupit près de lui et sa main chercha le menton de Hux pour mieux l'observer.

_ Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

_ Pathétique. Faible. Sale, répondit Hux. Et j'ai mal partout.

Ben eut pour lui un pauvre sourire.

_ Je sais. Je sais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas amené dans la salle de soins.

_ Parce que ta mère et Rey sont persuadées que j'ai tué Wexley et l'autre type.

_ Borman, l'aida Ben.

_ Oui, c'est ça, Borman, confirma Hux.

La main de Ben resta sur son visage et son pouce caressa tendrement sa joue.

_ C'est complètement idiot ! répliqua-t-il avec humeur. Comme…

Il s'arrêta et se mordit les lèvres.

_ Comme quoi Ben ? insista Hux qui pressentait que ses ennuis n'étaient pas terminés.

Ben soupira et détourna brièvement le regard. Il avait dû se laver car son visage n'était plus couvert de poussière et le Général n'eut aucun mal à voir la rougeur qui se répandait sur ses joues.

_ J'ai… hésita-t-il. J'ai rapidement scanné l'esprit des membres d'équipage les plus… disons… dociles.

_ Ben ! s'exclama Hux avec un début de sourire. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire ça !

La couleur du visage de son amant s'accentua davantage à l'instar de l'amusement de Hux.

_ Je ne veux pas faire ça, se défendit précipitamment Ben. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'ils ressentaient à ton égard. Tu sais, juste pour voir comment… mettre sur le tapis ta libération.

_ Et alors ? fit Hux, ravi de constater que Ben était prêt à mettre de côté un autre de ses tabous juste pour lui.

_ Et alors ça se présente mal. La plupart sont persuadés que tu nous as envoyés dans un piège sur Sulon !

Hux grinça des dents. Ca ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure.

_ C'est bêtement illogique, grogna-t-il. Je ne vous ai pas envoyés sur Sulon ! C'est Finn qui vous a donné l'info. Moi, je vous ai juste donné les clés pour déjouer leurs armes principales.

_ Je le sais bien. Mais ces types sont des abrutis ! Des faibles qui ne croient que ce qui les arrange. C'est à ma mère de décider au final et en général, elle ne se laisserait pas influencer par des ragots mais après la perte de D'Qar, je doute qu'elle soit prête à se mettre à dos une partie de nos forces.

_ D'Qar ? demanda Hux. C'est là que nous étions ?

_ C'est là que nous étions, confirma Ben. Je suppose que désormais il n'en reste plus rien.

_ Mes livres sont restés là-bas, murmura Hux avec un petit pincement au cœur à la soudaine réalisation.

Brusquement, Ben se pencha et posa son front contre celui de Hux. La porte était restée ouverte et n'importe qui passant dans le couloir aurait pu les voir. Hux admit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il leva sa main valide et la pressa dans les cheveux de Ben. Son odeur était la meilleure chose qu'il ait sentie depuis des heures.

_ Je te trouverai d'autres livres, promit Ben à voix basse. Je te trouverai tous les livres de la Galaxie si tu le veux.

Cela fit sourire amèrement Hux. Déjà parce qu'il ne voulait pas tous les livres de la Galaxie. Juste ceux que Ben lui avait ramenés et qui lui tenaient tellement à cœur. Et aussi parce qu'apparemment, Ben était prêt à tout pour lui, sauf à abandonner les siens. C'était pourtant la seule chose vraiment importante.

_ Je t'ai tout dit, pour Sulon, fit-il alors. Tu sais bien que je ne t'aurais jamais laissé foncer dans un piège.

_ Je sais. Je ne t'ai jamais soupçonné de quoi que ce soit. Surtout que tout s'est bien passé sur place.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé alors ?

Ben secoua la tête.

_ Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le meilleur moment pour discuter de cela. Je dois d'abord t'emmener en salle de soins.

Hux laissa échapper un rire rauque qui déclencha une quinte de toux dans sa gorge à vif. Il lâcha Ben pour poser sa main au sol dans un ultime et vain espoir de stabiliser son corps et épargner son épaule. Il serra les dents pour retenir un cri lorsqu'il échoua.

_ Kriff Hux ! fit Ben sans cacher son inquiétude. Il faut qu'on y aille !

Hux se racla sans élégance le fond de la gorge et cracha une fois de plus un mélange de salive et de poussière. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal mais après tout, il se trouvait sur le vaisseau d'Organa et elle était celle qui avait ordonné son enlèvement. Elle n'avait désormais qu'à assumer.

_ Ca va aller, fit-il ensuite en posant sa main valide sur l'épaule de Ben pour le maintenir en arrière.

Il avait l'impression que le Jedi avait été sur le point de le soulever dans ses bras pour l'emmener se faire soigner.

_ J'ai juste soif, ajouta-t-il.

_ Et ton épaule, pointa Ben avec vivacité.

_ Et mon épaule, confirma Hux.

Et il aurait également aimé se nettoyer un peu. A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il sentait les croutes de saleté et de sang se fissurer sur son visage.

_ Alors on y va, insista Ben.

Hux opina et serra les dents pour tenter de se redresser. Les larges mains de Ben passèrent autour de sa taille et l'aidèrent à se remettre debout sans avoir à pousser sur ses membres douloureux.

_ Tu es certain, fit Hux en prenant quelques secondes pour stabiliser ses jambes, que ta mère va accepter que je sorte de ce placard ?

_ Je l'ai convaincue de te laisser avoir accès à la zone médicale.

Hux leva un sourcil.

_ Aussi simplement que ça ?

Ben pouffa et son nez frôla celui de Hux.

_ J'ai utilisé ma technique habituelle. J'ai crié jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse et me dise de faire comme je veux. Ca fonctionne plutôt bien.

Hux resongea aux hurlements qui l'avaient tiré de sa torpeur. Il s'était douté qu'il s'agissait de Ben. Il n'y avait que lui pour mettre un tel chaos là où il passait. Il en avait désormais la confirmation. C'était une manière de faire puérile qu'il aurait méprisée chez n'importe qui d'autre. Mais en l'occurrence, il était prêt à passer à Ben cette part de sa personnalité, surtout lorsqu'elle lui était utile. Il manqua tout de même de lui faire remarquer que pour un Jedi, c'était une méthode un peu particulière mais il se retint. Il ne voulait pas mettre celui-ci face à ses contradictions. Après tout, Hux était celui qui lui avait fait briser ses vœux. Il n'allait pas désormais le rabrouer pour s'éloigner de la voie qu'il s'était choisie adolescent. Sur le long terme, Hux espérait d'ailleurs que Ben cesserait de se voir en tant que Jedi et qu'il utiliserait ses pouvoirs dans un but plus proche des siens.

_ Merci, dit-il alors tout simplement.

Ben se pencha plus encore vers lui et l'embrassa doucement, comme s'il craignait de blesser Hux davantage s'il pressait trop ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ce dernier savoura un bref moment la sensation puis il tourna la tête.

_ Arrête de faire ça, grommela-t-il. Je suis dégoutant.

_ Je m'en fous, répliqua Ben en piquant une fois de plus sa bouche d'un baiser. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser pour la troisième fois.

_ J'ai aussi cru que je t'avais perdu, avoua Hux en capitulant pour glisser furtivement sa langue contre celle de son amant.

La pensée qu'ils puissent être vus lui effleura une nouvelle fois l'esprit et par pur esprit de revanche, il hésita à porter sa main valide entre les cuisses de Ben. Dans son état, ils ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose mais l'idée de toucher intimement le Jedi à quelques dizaines de mètres de sa mère, dans un espace quasiment ouvert, était étrangement attractive.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se décider, Ben rompit le contact.

_ Allons-y, souffla-t-il. La salle de soins est dans le couloir d'en face. Tu penses y arriver ?

Il leva un sourcil moqueur et Hux roula des yeux.

_ Evidemment, maugréa-t-il. Et non, il est hors de question que tu me portes !

Malgré ses belles bravades, Hux fut tout de même soulagé quand Ben garda son bras autour de sa taille, le soutenant sur tout le trajet.

(à suivre…)


	17. Chapter 17

_Yoho à tous! Vraiment encore une fois pardon de ne pas répondre avec plus de régularités à vos commentaires mais je passe vraiment un temps fou à écrire/corriger. Mais sachez que je les lis précieusement et qu'ils sont une vraie belle récompense aux heures que je passe sur ce texte! Je vous remercie encore bien bas de me lire encore à ce stade avancé de l'histoire et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira!_

"***"

L'officier médical, une femme d'âge mûr à l'air revêche, avait observé le bras de Hux après avoir découpé son t-shirt maculé de sang et avait hoché la tête avec conviction.

_ C'est déboîté, avait-elle confirmé.

_ Je m'en doutais déjà, avait grogné Hux avec humeur.

Il avait su que pour son propre bien, il aurait dû maîtriser son agacement. Mais remonter le couloir l'avait fatigué plus encore et il en était arrivé à un stade d'épuisement où presque plus rien ne lui importait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? était intervenu Ben qui était resté nerveusement debout derrière le médecin pendant qu'elle examinait Hux.

_ Moi pas grand-chose à part mettre un peu de crème, avait-elle répondu, mais toi, avec tes gros biscoteaux, tu dois pouvoir aider.

Ben avait opiné avec conviction comme si on lui confiait là la mission la plus importante de sa vie.

Au final, c'est lui qui, guidé par les indications du médecin, avait remis en place le bras de Hux, le tirant d'un grand coup sec jusqu'à ce que les os se remboîtent.

Hux n'avait pu retenir un hurlement et avait cru qu'il allait défaillir une fois de plus.

Après lui avoir finalement donné le verre d'eau dont il avait eu besoin depuis des heures, le médecin l'avait nettoyé grossièrement à l'aide d'un vieux chiffon imbibé d'eau froide et en avait profité pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas d'autres blessures. A part des coupures aux mains et des bleus sur tout le corps, il était intact. Elle avait réglé ces premières à l'aide d'une bonne dose de bacta.

Puis elle avait enduit son épaule d'un genre de crème à l'odeur entêtante avant de bloquer son bras en écharpe.

_ Et voilà, avait-elle conclu. Un maximum de repos dans les prochains jours et un peu de rééducation et il n'y paraîtra plus.

Hux l'avait remerciée du bout des lèvres avant de jeter un coup d'œil en coin à Ben. Le Jedi avait eu l'air rassuré de le savoir globalement en bonne santé. Le médecin s'était alors excusée un instant avant de sortir, les laissant seuls dans la petite pièce aux néons presque aussi forts que ceux de l'ex-cellule de Hux. Cela lui avait fait tout drôle de songer qu'il n'y mettrait plus les pieds.

_ Désolé, avait murmuré Ben en s'approchant de lui plus qu'il n'était raisonnable.

_ Désolé de quoi ?

_ De t'avoir fait mal quand j'ai remis ton bras en place.

Hux aurait voulu hausser les épaules mais son corps lui rappela rapidement que c'était la pire des idées.

_ Un mal pour un bien, avait-il répliqué. Il est souvent nécessaire de passer par une phase douloureuse avant d'aller mieux.

Ben avait juste grogné puis s'était reculé brusquement. Il avait dû percevoir le retour du médecin car elle était alors rentrée de nouveau dans la pièce.

_ Ben, avait-elle annoncé, tu es attendu en salle commune. Quant à monsieur Hux, il va rester sous ma surveillance le temps du trajet. Je vous demanderais juste de prendre place sur la couchette là-bas pour que je puisse vous attacher.

_ Attendez ! s'était braqué Ben. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ?

Il avait fait un pas menaçant vers le médecin mais celle-ci avait soutenu son regard sans ciller.

_ Le Général Organa m'avait demandé un rapport sur l'état de monsieur Hux dès que possible. Ce que je viens de faire. Elle m'a ensuite demandé de t'envoyer vers elle et de garder monsieur Hux ici à condition qu'il soit entravé. C'est ça ou le placard du bout du couloir Est, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas… avait grogné Ben mais Hux l'avait retenu de son bras valide.

Le médecin avait eu pour le Jedi un sourire condescendant.

_ Ben, je suis médecin et officier militaire. Et je réponds à l'autorité de ta mère. Pas à la tienne. Alors si elle me demande de garder ici monsieur Hux et de l'attacher, je garderai ici monsieur Hux et je l'attacherai.

Ben avait soufflé bruyamment par les narines mais n'avait rien ajouté. Il avait juste tourné un regard outré vers Hux comme s'il avait espéré que ce dernier intervienne pour défendre sa propre cause. Mais Hux n'en pouvait plus et s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, la perspective de s'allonger sur une couchette lui était apparu comme particulièrement plaisante, mais si cela avait signifié être attaché.

_ Ca va aller Ben, avait-il répondu doucement. Va retrouver ta mère. Je peux rester ici.

Avant que Ben ne puisse protester, Hux s'était levé et d'un pas claudiquant, avait rejoint la couchette dans laquelle il s'était installé, prenant garde à maintenir son bras en écharpe contre son corps.

Ben lui avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil en coin, sa moue boudeuse tremblant comme s'il avait hésité à dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Puis, dans un flot de tissu brun, il avait quitté la petite salle de soin.

Hux se trouvait à présent aussi bien installé que possible sur le matelas d'une couchette plus épais que celui qu'il avait eu dans sa cellule, avec au-dessus de lui, un médecin de la Résistance qui sanglait son corps après avoir menotté son bras valide aux barreaux métalliques qui bordaient un côté de la couchette.

_ C'est impressionnant, dit le médecin en vérifiant la solidité de la dernière sangle, l'influence que vous avez sur lui.

Hux rouvrit brusquement les yeux sans même s'être aperçu qu'il les avait clos.

_ Pardon ? fit-il, confus.

Il se demanda s'il avait déjà piqué du nez et avait manqué un morceau de monologue.

_ Ben, précisa-t-elle. C'est impressionnant l'influence que vous avez sur lui.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Elle eut pour lui un sourire amusé.

_ Monsieur Hux, je ne suis pas idiote et je connais Ben depuis qu'il est tout petit, même si je sais qu'il est difficile de croire qu'il ait été petit un jour. Il a toujours eu… j'allais dire un caractère bien trempé, mais ce n'est pas le terme. Plutôt un caractère difficile. Il était un petit garçon très timide et réservé. Mais si vous aviez le malheur de le contrarier, il devenait un tout autre enfant, exigeant, colérique et capricieux. Comme beaucoup de petits garçons me direz-vous. Mais chez lui, cela prenait des dimensions inégalées.

_ Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, grogna Hux qui commençait à regretter sa décision de rester à l'infirmerie.

Au moins dans son placard, même s'il avait été plus mal installé, personne n'était venu lui faire la conversation et encore moins balancer sur l'enfance de Ben.

_ Ce que je veux dire monsieur Hux, c'est que même si l'école Jedi l'a aidé à se canaliser, Ben a gardé un certain nombre de traits de son enfance. Et en premier lieu, l'incapacité de se contrôler lorsqu'il est contrarié et le fait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête s'il juge cela nécessaire.

Elle marqua une pause et Hux décida de garder le silence. Il ne voulait pas de son jugement sur Ben, ni de son point de vue sur l'éventuelle relation entre eux qu'elle soupçonnait. A son grand désarroi, elle reprit la parole.

_ Il était évident que tout à l'heure, il ne voulait ni voir sa mère, ni vous savoir attaché. Et pourtant, un mot de votre part a suffit à le maîtriser. Même Maître Skywalker n'était jamais parvenu à un tel résultat. Vous pouvez comprendre ma surprise, monsieur Hux.

Hux posa sur elle un regard froid.

_ Je vois où vous voulez en venir Docteur, fit-il d'un ton aussi neutre que possible. Comme tous les autres, vous soupçonnez Ben de vouloir rejoindre le Premier Ordre par mon intermédiaire c'est bien cela ? Parce que c'est tellement logique vu qu'il a… comment dites-vous dans la Résistance ? Tellement de Vader en lui ?

Il laissa échapper un rire amer qui provoqua un froncement de sourcils chez l'officier médical dont les traits s'étaient aggravés depuis que Hux avait pris la parole.

_ Et bien rassurez-vous Docteur, poursuivit-il. J'ai effectivement tenté d'entraîner Ben de mon côté. Et croyez-le ou non, il a toujours refusé, malgré ma soi-disant influence. Et si vous aviez cherché à vraiment le connaître au lieu d'assumer qu'il était tel que son grand-père, peut-être vous obéirait-il aussi à vous au lieu de rentrer dans des colères noires. Je dis vous mais cela vaut pour tous les membres de la Résistance, le Général Organa y compris. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser tranquille, j'ai besoin d'un maximum de repos. Vos propres mots, pointa-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Il la sentit qui resta quelques instants à son chevet.

_ Je vois, fit-elle d'une voix sèche, que Rey n'avait rien exagéré sur votre caractère.

Il garda les paupières obstinément closes.

_ Je vous souhaite tout de même un prompt rétablissement monsieur Hux. Et j'enverrai quelqu'un pour vous détacher lorsque le Général Organa l'exigera, conclut-elle, sa voix diminuant d'intensité au fur et à mesure que le claquement de ses talons s'éloignait de Hux.

Lorsque le silence complet fut revenu, ce dernier serra le poing. Ca le mettait hors de lui de voir la façon dont ces gens considéraient Ben. Pas un seul, probablement pas même sa propre mère, ne lui faisait confiance. Alors que Ben s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la Résistance. Une fois de plus, Hux songea qu'aucun d'entre eux ne méritait de l'avoir de leurs côtés.

De toute façon, pensa-t-il avec conviction, Ben était à lui. Et quelle que soit la méthode, il parviendrait à le convaincre de fuir en sa compagnie.

« *** »

Hux était incapable de savoir combien de temps il avait dormi. Il avait beau observer de sa couchette toute la petite pièce, il ne voyait pas la moindre horloge à travers les armoires à médicaments et le matériel d'osculation. Il avait aussi de nouveau soif et sa vessie commençait à se faire sentir. Son estomac également protestait. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis un bon moment.

Mais le médecin n'était pas plus visible que l'heure et Hux n'avait aucune envie d'appeler comme s'il était en difficulté. Surtout qu'il se doutait de ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Ils étaient sortis de l'hyperespace. Cela signifiait qu'ils étaient proches de leur destination et que d'ici une heure maximum, le temps pour le vaisseau d'entrer dans l'atmosphère et de se poser, quelqu'un viendrait le chercher et il pourrait au moins boire et se soulager. C'était pour le moment le plus important.

Et s'il était vraiment chanceux, Ben en personne viendrait le récupérer. Il ignorait ce que la Résistance ferait de lui à présent que la base de D'Qar était détruite mais s'il avait le Jedi à ses côtés, il se sentait capable de tout affronter.

Doucement, il tenta de bouger son épaule douloureuse. Au moins à présent son bras lui répondait. C'était un beau progrès. Même s'il se doutait ne pas pouvoir faire de grands gestes. Mais la crème que le médecin avait étalée sur sa chair paraissait efficace et il n'avait plus l'impression qu'il allait défaillir à la moindre vibration.

Le sommeil lui avait aussi fait du bien. Il savait que lorsqu'il se remettrait debout, il serait plus raide encore qu'habituellement et que ses muscles le feraient souffrir mais après ce qu'il avait vécu les heures précédentes, ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'effrayer. Alors, docilement, il reposa la tête sur le mince oreiller, le plus confortablement possible, et décida que, puisque de toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le moment, il allait profiter au maximum du moelleux du matelas et de la sensation d'être en vie. Il avait vraiment cru que ça allait être la fin. Ce qui aurait été sûrement le cas sans l'intervention de Ben.

Le vaisseau fit une embardée que Hux identifia comme l'entrée dans l'atmosphère. En tendant l'oreille, il devina les moteurs qui ralentissaient. Ils étaient presque à destination.

Il serra les dents quand le vaisseau fut de nouveau secoué dans tous les sens, les sangles qui le maintenaient en place frottant sur la peau nue de son torse.

Il avait bien songé à demander un nouveau t-shirt au médecin avant de se mettre au lit mais la perspective de devoir rebouger un bras qui enfin ne pendouillait plus le long de son corps l'avait découragé. A présent que les soins faisaient effet, il le regrettait un peu mais se promit de remédier à cela dès qu'on viendrait le détacher. Il n'allait pas se balader dans un nouveau site de la Résistance à moitié nu.

Les vibrations se firent de plus en plus fortes et Hux supposa que le temps à l'extérieur était exécrable. Raison de plus pour se couvrir.

Il pensa à Ben qui en ce moment même devait, depuis le cockpit, affronter la tempête qui soufflait sans doute à l'extérieur. Il ne savait pas si le Jedi était pilote ou copilote du vaisseau mais il souhaitait vraiment qu'il sache de qu'il faisait. Se crasher maintenant serait vraiment stupide. Une fois de plus, sa vie était entre les mains de ce grand idiot.

Hux soupira. Il avait beau avoir confiance en Ben et éprouver pour lui des sentiments d'une puissance inédite, il était un peu lassant pour quelqu'un de sa trempe de devoir dépendre d'un autre et de ne pas pouvoir vraiment agir sur son futur. Du moins pas directement.

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les mouvements du vaisseau qui luttait fort pour rester stable. Et lorsqu'il se posa enfin, tout ce que Hux entendit, ce fut le bruit du vent plutôt que le bruit de pas qu'il espérait.

Il resta longuement à guetter le moindre mouvement autour de la salle de soins. Il supposait qu'Organa ou même Ben n'avaient pas le temps de venir s'occuper de lui, étant donné la situation actuelle de la Résistance. Mais le médecin, ou bien un garde ou deux, auraient pu revenir et l'escorter jusqu'à ce qui serait, il n'en doutait pas, une nouvelle cellule.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus Hux s'inquiétait du fait qu'on l'ait juste oublié là. Ou abandonné volontairement. Bien sûr que dans l'absolu, Ben refuserait de l'abandonner. Il avait bravé les tirs de Tie Fighters et les armadas de Stormtroopers juste pour venir le sauver. Mais sa mère avait encore suffisamment d'influence sur lui pour lui donner en premier lieu des ordres qui l'éloigneraient de Hux le plus longtemps possible.

Hux avait pourtant l'impression, de temps à autre, de percevoir des bruits de voix ou les claquements métalliques du matériel en train d'être déchargé. Mais il ne pouvait en être sûr avec le vent qui hurlait toujours autour du cargo et faisait trembler sans discontinuer sa carcasse de métal.

Il supposa qu'il allait finir par se rendormir de lassitude et qu'à son réveil, sa gorge serait asséchée et son entrejambe humide. Cela avait comme un arrière goût de déjà vu et il n'aurait pas été surpris que Rey soit celle en charge du débarquement et que par conséquent, Hux soit le tout dernier point de sa liste de priorités.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à vraiment s'impatienter, ce qui lui paraissait être des heures après l'atterrissage, un bruit sourd de bottes parvint du couloir. Cela faisait un bon moment que Hux n'avait plus perçu trace de présence humaine, comme si l'équipage entier et sa cargaison avaient abandonné les lieux.

Mais cette démarche puissante et impatiente, Hux l'aurait reconnue n'importe où.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement délicat et la large silhouette du Jedi se découpa dans la lumière en provenance du couloir.

_ Hé Hux, salua-t-il en entrant. Comment te sens-tu ?

_ J'ai mal au bras, j'ai soif, j'ai besoin de pisser. Mais à part ça, ça va. Je suis parvenu à maîtriser ma faim et mon ennui, répliqua-t-il en relevant la tête autant qu'il le pouvait.

Cela fit glousser Ben qui le rejoignit en trois grandes enjambées.

_ Globalement, c'est plutôt un bilan positif pour toi, plaisanta-t-il en se penchant pour détacher le Général.

_ Où sommes-nous ? lui fit ce dernier en s'appuyant sur son bras pendant que le Jedi s'occupait de désentraver ses jambes.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, grommela Ben du ton de celui qui s'est longuement fait sermonner.

Hux roula des yeux. Ce petit jeu devenait franchement ridicule. Comme s'il allait réussir à voler un émetteur ou quelque chose du genre pour indiquer leur position au Premier Ordre.

_ J'espère au moins qu'on ne va pas me remettre un sac sur la tête, lança-t-il avec un regard noir à Ben.

Celui-ci avait fini de le détacher et, s'appuyant sur son bras valide, Hux s'assit, balançant ses jambes percluses de courbatures sur le bord de la couchette. Pour ses menottes, Ben avait simplement utilisé la Force, comme il l'avait fait le premier soir où ils s'étaient embrassés. Hux avait été brièvement tenté de rejouer la scène mais il s'était trouvé trop las. Et puis à peine sa tâche terminée, Ben s'était redressé pour se rendre à un petit lavabo grâce auquel il remplissait un petit gobelet.

_ Non, le rassura-t-il. Déjà parce qu'avec la purée de pois qu'il fait dehors, tu ne risques pas de voir quoi que ce soit. Ensuite parce qu'on va devoir marcher un peu et avec un sac sur la tête, tu risques de te casser une patte et les autres te considèrent bien assez comme cela comme un poids mort. Et puis finalement, ma mère a décrété que puisque j'étais celui qui avait décidé de te sauver la vie, tu étais à présent ma responsabilité le temps du trajet.

_ Au moins elle te fait toujours confiance, fit Hux en récupérant le verre d'eau que Ben lui tendait.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, mouvement que Hux lui envia. Il but son gobelet d'un trait et le tendit à Ben pour qu'il le remplisse à nouveau.

_ Je pense surtout qu'elle te sait trop intelligent pour tenter de t'enfuir seul au milieu de la jungle.

_ La jungle ? fit Hux en se relevant sans pouvoir dissimuler une grimace.

_ Et la pluie, et la boue. Tu vas adorer ! fit Ben avec un sourire narquois.

Hux récupéra un peu brusquement le gobelet de sa large main et le vida aussi vite que le premier. Il réfléchissait à ce qui l'attendait. Si du temps du Finalizer, il aurait détesté arpenter la nature sous des trombes d'eau, après tout le temps qu'il avait passé entre quatre murs blancs, il accueillait cette perspective avec une certaine sérénité, voire même de l'empressement. Si ça n'avait été pour son corps meurtri, il aurait probablement dû retenir un saut de joie.

_ Je suppose que j'ai connu pire, répliqua-t-il en repensant à l'entraînement militaire de l'Académie et les parcours du combattant géants, organisés autour des bâtiments sous les pluies quasi incessantes qui caractérisaient sa planète d'origine.

_ Plus sérieusement, fit Ben en reposant le gobelet vide sur le côté, comment vas-tu ? Vraiment ?

Sa main se leva et, du bout des doigts, il caressa avec hésitation les cheveux de Hux.

_ Vraiment ? J'ai mal partout mais je vais survivre.

Sa réponse parut satisfaire Ben qui observa son visage quelques secondes encore avant de se détourner.

_ Les autres nous attendent. Nous devons y aller.

_ Euh… le retint Hux en attrapant sa manche. Tu penses pouvoir trouver de quoi me couvrir ? L'idée de me balader presque à poil dans la jungle me tente assez moyennement.

Ben cligna des yeux, réalisant probablement seulement maintenant que Hux n'avait plus rien à se mettre à présent que le médecin avait découpé son t-shirt. Et son pantalon était toujours maculé du sang séché de Borman.

Il aurait aussi aimé s'en débarrasser mais si Ben lui dénichait un nouveau t-shirt, ce serait déjà bien. Et une paire de chaussures ne serait pas de refus non plus. Courir pieds nus sur le tarmac de la Résistance n'avait rien eu d'agréable mais la perspective de parcourir la jungle les orteils à l'air était proprement détestable.

Ben le scruta de la tête aux pieds avant d'acquiescer.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux te trouver, fit-il. Ne bouge pas.

_ Je dois aller aux toilettes, lui rappela Hux.

_ Ok, admit Ben. Ne bouge pas trop alors. Et c'est juste là, ajouta-t-il en tendant le doigt vers une petite porte sur le côté.

D'un pas rapide, Ben sortit de la pièce et Hux en profita pour se soulager. Lorsqu'il se nettoya les mains, il but de nouveau longuement. A priori, avec ce qu'il avait l'air de tomber à l'extérieur, il ne mourrait pas de soif mais il avait toujours en tête ces longues heures où il avait été privé d'eau. Mieux valait être prévoyant et Hux, s'il le pouvait, ne laissait rien au hasard.

Quand il quitta la pièce d'eau, il s'assit sur un petit tabouret à attendre Ben. Ce dernier réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, les bras pleins d'un tissu que Hux ne reconnut que trop bien.

_ Oh non, grommela-t-il.

Cela fit sourire Ben.

_ Oh si, confirma-t-il. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

_ Tu te fous de moi ?

Ben ricana et posa sur la table d'examen un peignoir brun identique à celui qu'il portait. Hux voyait également une tunique blanche qui elle aussi devait appartenir au Jedi. Ainsi qu'une paire de bottes probablement trois fois trop large pour lui.

Alors qu'il se levait pour récupérer les vêtements du Jedi, Ben le fit se rassoir doucement. Il attrapa sur une table de métal la crème que le médecin avait auparavant appliquée sur l'épaule de Hux.

_ Le docteur Kalonia m'a dit qu'on pouvait t'en remettre un peu pour faciliter tes déplacements le temps du trajet, expliqua-t-il.

Le plus lentement possible, il défit le bandage qui tenait le bras de Hux en écharpe et appliqua la crème froide sur la blessure encore chaude. Hux frissonna mais les doigts de Ben poursuivirent avec bien plus de douceur que le médecin ne l'avait fait.

_ Merci Ben, murmura Hux qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas suggérer une fois de plus de voler le vaisseau et de partir ensemble à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

Mais même s'il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls à bord, il était peu probable que les autres soient à les attendre dehors avec le temps qu'il faisait. Ils se trouvaient sûrement tous entassés près de la rampe d'accès, pestant contre Hux et le Jedi pour les retarder ainsi.

Hux s'en foutait pas mal en fait. Profiter de Ben, après avoir été séparés quelques jours puis leurs retrouvailles sous le feu des bombes, était tout de qui importait.

Lorsque ce dernier eut terminé, il se pencha vers Hux et l'embrassa brièvement. Puis, du coin de l'œil, Hux le vit remettre le petit pot dans l'une de ses poches et lui en fut reconnaissait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps son bras mettrait à guérir mais le pouvoir apaisant du baume serait certainement le bienvenu pendant encore quelques jours.

Puis Ben l'aida à s'habiller, ses vêtements beaucoup trop larges pendant autour des épaules étroites de Hux. Mais au moins celui-ci était-il à l'aise, même avec son bras maintenu par un nouveau bandage que Ben avait réalisé avec plus ou moins d'habileté et une certaine hâte, comme s'il avait conscience du temps qui passait.

Cependant, lorsqu'il tendit à Hux le peignoir brun, celui-ci poussa un soupir déchirant.

_ Je n'y crois pas que tu sois en train de me transformer en Jedi, grogna-t-il.

Ben passa autour de ses épaules le tissu rugueux et l'aida à mettre son bras valide dans une des manches. L'autre pendrait simplement au-dessus de son bras blessé.

_ C'est le vaisseau dans lequel je me trouvais lorsque nous sommes partis pour Sulon, expliqua Ben. J'avais pris des tenues de rechange donc… voilà !

_ Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté ce qu'il s'est passé sur Sulon, en profita Hux. Ni comment le Premier Ordre nous a trouvés.

Ben grimaça et secoua la tête.

_ Pour le premier point, je te ferai un rapport détaillé dès que possible. Pour le second, je n'en sais trop rien. Ca s'est passé tellement vite. Je pense qu'une fois à la base, nous aurons un briefing. Je te tiendrai au courant. En attendant, nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant que les autres nous abandonnent ici.

_ Oh oui, ce serait trop dommage d'être abandonnés ici, seuls tous les deux avec un vaisseau à notre disposition, répliqua Hux sans cacher l'ironie de son ton.

Ben s'agenouilla à ses pieds pour l'aider à enfiler les bottes. C'était inutile puisqu'elles étaient si grandes que Hux n'avait qu'à glisser ses pieds à l'intérieur mais Ben persista quand même à le faire, saisissant Hux par la cheville.

_ Ne recommence pas, répliqua-t-il un peu bougon. Tu sais très bien que c'est ce que je voudrais aussi. Mais tu as vu ce qu'il vient d'arriver ? La Résistance a besoin de moi.

_ La Résistance est persuadée que tu vas les trahir, répliqua Hux un peu trop sèchement.

Il savait qu'il était cruel de balancer ainsi la vérité à Ben mais cela finirait peut-être par payer. Ben devait réaliser qu'il s'investissait trop pour des gens incapables de reconnaitre sa valeur.

_ Raison de plus pour leur prouver qu'ils ont tort, grogna-t-il d'un ton qui laissait présager qu'il n'allait pas tarder à rentrer dans une colère noire si Hux le poussait dans cette voie.

Hux réalisa qu'il était trop las pour continuer sur le sujet. Il reposa le pied au sol quand Ben y eut enfilé la seconde botte et soupira.

_ Je suppose qu'il est temps d'aller affronter la pluie et la jungle, grommela-t-il.

Ben se redressa et ses grandes mains saisir les pans de la tenue de Hux. Ce dernier crut un instant qu'il allait l'embrasser mais Ben se contenta de resserrer la ceinture avant de rabattre la capuche sur les mèches rousses du Général.

_ Je sais que tu te moques souvent de mes fripes, souffla-t-il contre la bouche de Hux. Mais crois-moi, dans cinq minutes, tu seras ravi de les porter.

Hux émit un borborygme sceptique qui fit naître une lueur amusée dans les yeux du Jedi.

Puis il saisit le bras de Hux et le guida vers la porte.

_ Allons-y, déclara-t-il. Les autres nous ont déjà trop attendus.

_ Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que c'est de ma faute, répondit Hux. De toute façon, ils me détestent déjà.

« *** »

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la rampe d'accès, Hux fut surpris de n'y découvrir que Rey et deux gardes armés qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_ Où sont tous les autres ? demanda Ben en étudiant le petit groupe qui leur faisait face.

_ Avec le transport du matériel, ils ont préféré prendre de l'avance. Nous devrions être capables de les rattraper.

_ Hux est blessé, lui rappela Ben.

_ Et bien au pire, conclut-elle en rabattant à son tour sa capuche sur ses cheveux noués, nous les rattraperons une fois à la base.

Puis ses yeux étudièrent Hux de la tête aux pieds. Elle paraissait s'amuser de le trouver vêtu des fripes de Ben puis son regard s'assombrit.

_ Ben, reprit-elle, où sont ses menottes ?

_ A ma ceinture, répliqua Ben sans se démonter. Comme je te l'ai dit, il est blessé. A l'épaule. Attacher ses bras risque d'aggraver les choses.

Elle rouvrit la bouche comme pour protester mais dut reconnaître la moue entêtée de Ben.

_ Alors surveille-le bien, maugréa-t-elle. Et nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant d'être surpris par la nuit.

Ben approuva mais Hux ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étudier avec suspicion leur escorte. Rey et Organa se méfiaient de lui et de Ben, sans aucun doute. Il ne leur avait pas paru judicieux de les laisser seuls dans le vaisseau. Et Rey devait être la seule capable de maîtriser le pouvoir de Ben en cas de souci. Quant aux deux gardes armés, ils seraient largement suffisants pour s'occuper de Hux, surtout dans son état actuel.

Il se demanda si Ben analysait la situation de la même façon que lui ou s'il acceptait juste le fait que, comme par hasard, ce soit un autre Jedi qui soit resté à bord pour les attendre. Il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Ben, à l'occasion.

Rey appuya alors sur l'ouverture de la rampe d'accès et Hux n'eut plus l'esprit à la réflexion. Le vent s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, faisant gémir les parois du cargo et voler les vêtements de Rey, Ben et Hux. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Ben avait insisté pour qu'il porte le peignoir. Même à l'intérieur, le vent sur son visage était chargé d'embruns qui fouettaient les chairs. La partie protégée par le tissu rugueux ne ressentait qu'à peine un courant frais.

Hux rabattit plus bas encore la capuche pour protéger la plus grande partie de son visage. A l'angle de son champ de vision, il observa les gardes faire de même avec les espèces de parkas épaisses qu'ils avaient passées au-dessus de leurs uniformes traditionnels.

_ Charmant, commenta l'un d'entre eux.

_ On n'en a que pour quelques minutes, les encouragea Rey avec un enthousiasme dont Hux n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il était feint ou pas.

_ En temps normal probablement, pointa le second garde. Mais avec un temps pareil et un blessé…

_ Vous n'avez qu'à m'abandonner derrière, maugréa Hux. Je me débrouillerai.

_ Dans la jungle et sous la tempête ? Vous vous surestimez Sheev, lui fit Rey en posant un pied sur la plateforme de métal dont la pointe s'était enfoncée dans une boue épaisse et rougeâtre.

_ Et vous ma chère Rey, répliqua-t-il, vous sous-estimez les entraînements de survie du Premier Ordre.

Elle se retourna vers lui et un coup de vent plus fort encore que les autres rabattit sa capuche sur ses épaules. Elle grogna avant de la remettre en place d'un geste brusque, ses mèches à peine exposées déjà trempées par la pluie battante.

_ Alors vous devriez m'en parler un jour Sheev, fit-elle poursuivant son chemin à reculons pour ne pas le quitter des yeux, haussant de plus en plus la voix pour se faire entendre à travers le fracas de la pluie. Vous savez à quel point je suis avide d'informations sur le Premier Ordre.

Il hésita fortement à lui montrer son majeur mais la main de Ben se posa brièvement sur le bas de son dos.

_ Allons-y, lui dit-il en le poussant vers la sortie.

Hux fit un pas hésitant. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal et à présent qu'il s'approchait de la rampe, il voyait ce qu'il n'avait fait jusqu'à présent que deviner. La puissance avec laquelle la pluie frappait le sol. L'épaisseur de la boue qui couvrait ce qui devait être un sentier sinueux en pleine nature. La façon dont le vent pliait des arbres aux troncs épais et à la végétation dense. Leurs feuilles d'un vert profond volaient presque à l'horizontale, poussées par la puissance des assauts. Ce serait un miracle, songea Hux, s'ils ne se prenaient pas une branche sur le crâne ou quelque chose du genre.

_ Alors ! les encouragea Rey, les mains posées sur les hanches et les pans de sa tenue volant autour d'elle comme les voiles arrachées d'un navire.

Avec sa silhouette fluette, Hux était surpris qu'elle ne se soit pas déjà envolée. Et il devait admettre qu'en plus d'être têtue comme une mule, elle avait aussi un sacré cran pour affronter ainsi la tempête avec sur ses traits mutins un simple air amusé. Elle paraissait se moquer de leurs hésitations.

Hux entendit un long soupir sur sa gauche et finalement, les deux gardes leur passèrent devant pour la rejoindre. L'un d'eux poussa un cri quand une rafale manqua de le faire chuter en contrebas avant qu'il n'ait atteint le bout de la rampe mais au final, ils parvinrent à rejoindre Rey dont les yeux ne quittaient pas Hux et Ben.

La main de ce dernier revint effleurer le dos de Hux.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, lui murmura-t-il, je suis là.

_ Je ne m'en fais pas, se vexa presque Hux. La pluie ne m'a jamais fait peur.

Il n'avait juste aucune envie de glisser dans la boue et de finir maculé de crasse. Ou de se blesser de nouveau l'épaule au passage. Mais il n'allait certainement pas faire étalage de ses craintes, ni devant Ben et encore moins devant Rey.

Au final, il leva le menton et roula des yeux théâtralement pour bien signifier qu'il trouvait cette situation grotesque avant de s'engager à son tour sur la rampe.

A peine eut-il fait un pas à l'extérieur qu'il dut retenir sa capuche de sa main valide. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et des gouttes glaciales frappèrent son visage si fort qu'il dut plisser des yeux pour continuer à y voir quelque chose. C'était flou, mais flou était mieux que rien du tout.

_ Kriff, grogna-t-il en avançant sur la passerelle qui tremblait sous les bourrasques.

Ou sous les pas lourds de Ben qui le suivait toujours de près, Hux n'en était pas sûr.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le sol, ses semelles s'enfoncèrent de plusieurs centimètres dans la boue et il dut tirer dessus avec toute la puissance dont les muscles de ses jambes étaient encore capables pour parvenir à se dégager. Surtout qu'avec ses bottes trop grandes, ses pieds manquèrent de sortir à plusieurs reprises et rapidement, il sentit ses orteils se mouiller de pluie.

_ Quelques minutes de marche hein, cria-t-il à Rey au-dessus de la pluie lorsqu'il la rejoignit.

_ Quelques très, très longues minutes de marche, confirma-t-elle. Allons-y, lança-t-elle ensuite au petit groupe qui s'était formé autour d'elle, nous serons certainement un peu plus protégés sous les arbres.

Hux entendit la passerelle du vaisseau qui se relevait et il se demanda quelles seraient ses chances de faire demi-tour pour se jeter par l'ouverture avant qu'elle ne soit close et de partir avec le vaisseau. Il les estima proches de zéro. Surtout avec ses bottes qui ne tenaient pas mieux aux pieds que les chaussons qu'il avait portés sur D'Qar et sa tenue de Jedi qui traînait au sol et dans laquelle il risquait de s'emmêler s'il n'y prenait pas garde.

Il jeta quand même un regard autour de lui mais à travers le rideau de pluie, il ne faisait que deviner la forme d'autres vaisseaux. Combien ? Il aurait été incapable de le dire avec précision. Bien moins en tout cas que sur D'Qar.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent l'orée de la jungle, Hux réalisa que Rey avait eu au moins raison sur un point. La pluie à couvert était un peu moins dense. Et s'il était plus facile d'y ouvrir les yeux, il n'y voyait en fait pas grand-chose de plus puisqu'il y faisait aussi bien plus sombre. Et si l'eau ne fouettait plus leur visage, c'était des branches qui désormais manquaient de les éborgner ou de leur ouvrir la peau.

Ce que la Jedi n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'était que l'eau dévalait des pentes de la jungle sur le chemin et que la boue y était plus lourde et plus profonde encore que dans la clairière où ils s'étaient posés.

Hux leva la main pour essuyer son visage des gouttes qui y ruisselaient. Son nez et ses joues étaient glacials et Hux savait qu'il devait être écarlate. Ses mèches rousses lui tombaient sur le front et il réajusta la capuche du mieux possible. Au moins son corps était-il partiellement au sec grâce à l'épais tissu du peignoir mais il ne savait pas combien de temps encore cette horreur brune serait capable de résister aux assauts du mauvais temps. Quant à ses pieds, ils baignaient littéralement dans plusieurs centimètres d'eau qui s'étaient accumulés à l'intérieur de ses chaussures.

Il se tourna vers Ben pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là et manqua d'éclater de rire. Le vent avait rabattu sa capuche en arrière et ses cheveux humides collaient à son visage et à son crâne. Au final, il ressemblait à une masse noire et poilue d'où ne ressortaient que deux oreilles immense et un nez sans fin.

Ben dégagea un peu ses traits pour lui jeter un regard noir.

_ Vas-y, moque-toi, grogna-t-il. Tu crois que je ne vois pas la lueur dans tes yeux.

Hux stoppa sa progression qui rendait déjà sa respiration sifflante, attendant que le Jedi rejoigne son niveau.

_ Tu dois te méprendre, répliqua-t-il. Je me disais juste que tu étais aussi sexy que mon porridge du matin.

_ Venant d'un rat mouillé, ça ne m'atteint pas, lança Ben.

Hux jeta un regard inquiet vers les gardes qui suivaient Rey, quelques pas devant eux mais ils n'épiaient pas leur conversation. Tous deux étaient trop occupés à tenter de se maintenir debout et à lutter contre les éléments qui se déchaînaient.

Hux fut satisfait de lui-même. Il paraissait mieux tenir le coup que les deux gros costauds, pourtant en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Lui trouvait même la force de faire la conversation à Ben et si les choses continuaient ainsi et que le Jedi parvenait à entraîner son esprit loin de la douleur et de l'épuisement, le parcours se révèlerait peut-être moins pénible que prévu.

_ Un rat mouillé ? grogna-t-il pour le principe.

_ Un rat mouillé et écarlate, précisa Ben.

_ C'est ton nez qui est écarlate, répliqua Hux. Si je me perds dans cette jungle, je n'aurai qu'à en suivre la lumière pour te retrouver.

Ben secoua la tête et soudain tendit une main. Une liane poussée par les vents avait failli les atteindre et Hux n'avait rien vu venir. Ben, en revanche, la maintint à bonne distance grâce à son pouvoir, le temps pour eux de s'éloigner.

Un des gardes n'eut pas la même chance et une branche arrachée par une bourrasque l'atteignit en pleine tête. Il tomba au sol dans un cri.

En quelques secondes, Rey et Ben furent sur lui, estimant les dégâts et l'aidant à se redresser. Il n'avait rien, si ce n'était une vilaine coupure sur le crâne qui saignait abondamment et le fait qu'il était un peu sonné.

Rey sortit d'une de ses poches un morceau de tissu qu'elle pressa sur la blessure le temps de diminuer un peu le saignement.

_ Lorsque nous serons arrivés, il faudra faire soigner ça, hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre au-dessus du bruit du vent dont la puissance s'était encore renforcée.

Ils restèrent sur place quelques minutes encore, le temps pour le garde de retrouver ses esprits.

Hux avait fini par s'agenouiller, serrant autour de lui la tenue de Ben pour se protéger. Il savait que ses vêtements trainaient dans la saleté mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Quoi qu'il fasse, il finirait dégoûtant et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment ses vêtements. Ils n'avaient même pas l'odeur de Ben. Ils devaient être propres quand le Jedi les lui avait donnés.

Quand il fallut repartir, il accepta volontiers l'aide de Ben. Rien qu'une pause de quelques minutes avait suffit à ankyloser ses muscles. Et ses genoux craquèrent quand le Jedi tira sur sa main pour le remettre debout. Mais pire encore, lorsque Ben lui tourna le dos et reprit sa marche, Hux réalisa que ses bottes s'étaient enfoncées dans la terre meuble presque jusqu'à la cheville et qu'il était littéralement collé au sol. Il sortit ses pieds de ses chaussures et grimaça quand la boue rouge s'insinua entre ses orteils. Il avait eu les pieds trempés depuis sa sortie du vaisseau mais là, les choses prenaient une tournure plus désagréable encore.

Il se pencha et de sa main valide, tira sur une des bottes pour tenter de la dégager. Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

_ KRIFF ! hurla-t-il, furieux à la simple idée de devoir faire le reste du trajet pieds nus.

Pour le moment, le chemin était relativement dégagé, sans pierre et il n'avait pas vu d'animaux répugnants mais qui sait ce qui les attendait dans la suite du parcours.

_ Laisse-moi essayer, fit la voix grave de Ben à côté de lui.

Hux n'avait même pas réalisé que le Jedi avait fait demi-tour pour venir l'aider. Il recula d'un pas et lâcha une moue au bruit de succion que fit son pied lorsqu'il l'arracha à la boue.

Ben tendit la main et quelques secondes plus tard, les bottes de Hux volèrent jusque sous son nez avant de se poser délicatement près de lui.

_ Frimeur, grogna-t-il en remettant les pieds à l'intérieur.

C'était froid et humide là-dedans et Hux était persuadé qu'il développerait des champignons s'il portait encore longtemps les bottes fournies par Ben. Mais faute de mieux, il serra les dents et reprit sa marche.

Un peu plus loin, Rey et les gardes s'étaient arrêtés pour les attendre et ne cachaient en rien leur impatience.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ? demanda Rey quand ils les eurent rattrapés.

_ Hux avait des problèmes de bottes, répliqua Ben en baissant la tête pour se protéger d'une nouvelle rafale.

_ Dépêchons-nous, grommela Rey. Nous ne sommes plus très loin.

Après ce qui lui parut être un temps interminable, Hux estima que le plus très loin de Rey n'était qu'une sous-estimation destinée à les motiver. En vérité, il faisait de plus en plus sombre et il avait beau plisser les yeux, à travers les troncs épais de la forêt, il ne voyait rien qui puisse ressembler à une base de la Résistance.

Sans compter que ses semelles ne cessaient de rester collées à la terre meuble et que Hux perdait une énergie et un temps fou rien qu'à lever les jambes. Lui qui s'était félicité en début d'excursion de tenir la distance mieux que les gardes ne pouvait plus à présent parler du tout. Quant à respirer, cela s'avérait de plus en plus difficile. En fait, si ça n'avait été pour l'idée irrationnelle de marcher sur une espèce endémique dégoûtante, Hux aurait certainement abandonné ses chaussures à un moment ou à un autre.

Plus d'une fois, il avait fait une pause et prit une grande inspiration qui s'était soldée par l'entrée d'eau dans ses narines et il n'avait désormais plus aucune honte à se moucher dans les larges manches de la tenue que Ben lui avait prêtée. De toute façon, le temps qu'ils arrivent, ce machin là serait bon à brûler. Il ne suffisait même plus à le protéger de la pluie et l'eau s'infiltrait partout, trempant son corps jusqu'aux os.

Tout ce qu'il ressentait désormais, c'était l'étrange contraste entre la chaleur dégagée par son corps à cause de l'effort physique excessif et le froid de la pluie. Hux était persuadé que lorsqu'il retirerait ses vêtements, sa peau dégagerait un nuage de vapeur.

Il espérait juste en fait qu'une fois sur place, on l'autoriserait à prendre une douche et qu'on lui fournirait des vêtements secs. Et propres, songea-t-il ensuite. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus pensé, mais il n'était pas juste couvert de boue. Il portait toujours le pantalon maculé du sang de Borman. Il frissonna en y repensant et tourna la tête pour s'assurer que Ben était toujours à ses côtés.

C'était bien là sa principale raison d'avancer.

« *** »

Il faisait quasiment nuit quand Rey poussa un cri de victoire. Contrairement à ses prévisions, ils n'avaient rattrapé personne d'autre du vaisseau. Hux ne savait pas combien de temps en avance ils étaient partis mais, malgré le matériel à transporter, ils avaient été sûrement plus rapides qu'eux. Avec deux blessés, lui y compris, leur parcours avait été extrêmement lent. Et à plusieurs reprises, Rey avait ralenti l'allure pour vérifier que la coupure sur le crâne du garde ne saignait plus.

Elle repartit en avant avec enthousiasme. La pluie s'était un peu calmée et les rafales de vent se faisaient moins fortes et moins nombreuses. Mais Hux avait du mal à s'en réjouir. C'était une maigre consolation par rapport au froid et à l'humidité. Il avait grandi sur une planète où la pluie était le temps standard mais jamais elle ne prenait les proportions qu'ils avaient rencontrées aujourd'hui. Et jamais il n'avait eu à l'affronter dans des conditions physiques aussi lamentables.

_ Courage, lui fit Ben qui ne devait avoir aucun mal à ressentir sa mauvaise humeur. Nous arrivons.

Hux plissa les yeux et au bout d'une centaine de mètres, il vit ce que les Jedis avaient perçus avant lui.

Face à eux, à travers les arbres et les fourrés, se dressait une pyramide de pierres grises dont la pointe dépassait des cimes. Si la base sur D'Qar avait eu l'air antique, cet endroit paraissait avoir des milliers d'années et ne ressemblait en rien à une base militaire. Cependant, il pouvait discerner des lumières par les petites ouvertures occasionnelles qui parsemaient des murs sans doute épais. Et de temps à autre, il voyait une ombre y passer, signe que des gens se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

_ Quel est cet endroit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue râpeuse par l'effort.

_ C'est un ancien temple Jedi, fit Ben. Il a été abandonné il y a fort longtemps mais la Résistance l'a récupéré pour son propre usage. Il est indétectable aux radars grâce au pouvoir de la Force. C'était intéressant pour nous. Le seul inconvénient, c'est que nous devons laisser nos vaisseaux dans les clairières alentours.

_ Et rassure-moi, dit Hux, le temps n'est pas toujours aussi pourri par ici ?

Ben secoua la tête.

_ C'est la première fois que je viens, admit-il. Mais je suppose qu'en général, c'est un peu plus clément.

Hux observa quelques secondes la végétation luxuriante autour d'eux. Cela signifiait certes beaucoup d'eau, mais aussi de la chaleur et du soleil. Ils étaient sûrement juste très mal tombés.

La vue du bâtiment parut galvaniser le groupe et ils terminèrent le parcours bien plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'avaient commencé. Même les bottes de Hux paraissaient enfin vouloir tenir à ses pieds. Ce dernier supposait juste que c'était la boue qui y était entrée qui faisait à présent un effet ventouse avec ses plantes de pieds mais peu importait. Ils seraient bientôt au sec. Au chaud peut-être pas vu la mine dégradée de la structure, mais au moins au sec.

Hux leva la tête pour l'étudier dans la lumière déclinante. Les gros blocs de pierres grises empilés étaient usés, voire même fendus pour certains d'entre eux. Des lianes, du lierre et de la mousse en couvraient une grande partie et, comme si la jungle avait voulu reprendre ses droits, des branches entières pénétraient à l'intérieur par les petites ouvertures à travers lesquelles Hux voyait la lumière tremblante de torches. Il fronça les sourcils. Il espérait au moins qu'ils avaient l'électricité là-dedans !

_ Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous installés là ? fit-il à Ben alors que déjà Rey atteignait une petite porte sur le côté.

_ Quelques mois au plus, répondit le Jedi. C'est mon oncle qui a découvert cet endroit et qui a trouvé qu'il serait un bon point de chute le cas échéant. Evidemment, nous ne nous attendions pas à y finir aussi rapidement.

_ Et c'est une base opérationnelle au moins ? fit Hux d'un ton plein de suspicion.

_ Evidemment ! se braqua Ben en poussant à son tour la porte de bois.

Du bois ! Dans une base militaire !

_ Mais… admit-il d'un air hésitant, je ne sais pas trop jusqu'à quel point.

Hux soupira et entra en dernier. Une fois à l'intérieur, il baissa sa capuche, ramena en arrière ses cheveux trempés et observa son environnement.

Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était deux couloirs sans fin, l'un face à lui et l'autre sur sa droite, qui paraissaient longer tout le mur extérieur de la pyramide. Si l'endroit où ils se trouvaient tous les cinq était éclairé par une torche, le reste était plongé dans un noir qui serait sans doute total une fois le soleil entièrement couché.

Comme Hux l'avait supposé, des pans entiers de végétation envahissaient les murs et il était certain qu'un tas de bestioles grouillantes partageait les lieux avec les membres de la Résistance.

_ Bienvenue à tous, fit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_ Lor San Tekka ! s'exclama Rey. C'est un vrai plaisir de vous revoir.

Hux se décala sur le côté pour découvrir un vieil homme qui avait été jusqu'à présent caché par le dos du garde qui s'était fait assommer dans la jungle. Le type tenait toujours le tissu que Rey lui avait donné pressé contre son crâne.

_ Moi aussi Rey, fit le vieux avec un sourire affable qui donna envie à Hux de s'enfuir dans le premier couloir venu.

Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt des politesses et autres babillages alors qu'ils gouttaient tous sur le sol dallé et auraient été bien mieux à se changer rapidement.

_ Ben, ajouta alors leur hôte avec un hochement de tête.

Ben répondit par un borborygme que Hux ne comprit pas.

A côté du vieil homme se tenaient trois gardes, dont deux avec des torches.

_ Comme vous pouvez le voir, poursuivit celui-ci en désignant ses compagnons, le confort ici est assez sommaire. Nous avons installé un générateur mais pour le moment, il ne sert qu'à alimenter le matériel principal du type radars, ordinateurs centraux etc. Pour ce qui est de la lumière, nous nous débrouillons autrement. Ca donne un certain charme à l'ambiance humide de l'extérieur, plaisanta-t-il.

Hux décida qu'il le détestait.

_ Lor San Tekka, reprit Rey, Grimard est blessé. Avez-vous une salle de soins disponible ?

_ Bien entendu ! Je vais faire escorter Grimard jusque-là. Ben, ta mère nous attend, toi, Rey et moi, pour commencer le débriefing. Il y a beaucoup de travail ici et pas mal de choses à mettre en place.

_ Lor San Tekka, intervint Ben avec cette fois-ci bien plus de force dans la voix. Hux a également été blessé durant l'attaque de D'Qar. J'aimerais qu'il soit lui aussi escorté au centre de soins.

Lor San Tekka eut un instant de pause puis il soupira.

_ Ben, ta mère m'a prévenu de l'arrivée de monsieur Hux. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, le docteur Kalonia s'est déjà occupée de lui. Elle m'a aussi demandé de le placer dans une salle sécurisée.

_ Il serait beaucoup plus à l'aise dans la salle de soins ! insista Ben.

_ Et moi j'ai reçu mes ordres, poursuivit le vieil homme sans paraître perturbé par le ton véhément du Jedi. La salle de soins est saturée Ben. Beaucoup de nos soldats ont été blessés dans l'attaque de D'Qar et monsieur Hux n'est ni prioritaire, ni à l'article de la mort. Je vais donc le faire mettre dans la pièce que nous avons prévue pour lui en attendant de trouver une solution. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais la situation est grave et nous devons connaître nos priorités.

Ben devint écarlate et Hux crut un instant qu'il allait frapper le vieux, juste comme ça, parce que ça lui faisait plaisir.

_ Si vous êtes trop incompétent pour savoir tenir une organisation militaire, cracha Ben, je peux…

_ BEN ! intervint Rey. Ca ne va pas non ! Lor San Tekka a raison ! Nous devons d'abord penser à sauver ce qu'il reste de la Résistance !

Ben posa les mains sur ses hanches et fit quelques pas dans la petite entrée, bousculant au passage Grimard qui grogna de douleur. Alors qu'il paraissait sur le point de répliquer, la sonnerie d'un comlink se fit entendre et Lor San Tekka répondit au petit appareil. Il approuva plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers eux.

_ Le Général Organa nous attend, rappela-t-il, et elle s'impatiente. Ben, nous discuterons de ton attitude plus tard.

Ben haussa les épaules.

_ Jonesy, escorte Ben et Rey à la salle commune. Je vous rejoindrai après. Torp, emmène monsieur Grimard et son compagnon en salle de soins puis à leurs quartiers. Thomps et moi-même nous chargerons de montrer à monsieur Hux son nouveau lieu de villégiature.

_ Et donnez-lui des vêtements secs, ajouta Ben alors que déjà Rey disparaissait au loin.

_ Ben, fit Lor San Tekka d'une voix glaciale, va rejoindre ta mère et laisse-moi faire mon travail.

Ben souffla fortement par les narines mais n'insista pas. Il échangea un dernier regard avec Hux et hocha la tête, pour lui signifier que dès qu'il serait libéré de ses obligations, il viendrait le trouver.

Hux aurait aimé le retenir mais il ne savait quelle bonne excuse il pourrait avoir. Il n'aimait juste pas être laissé seul en compagnie de deux inconnus, dont un portait une torche et un blaster.

_ Par ici monsieur Hux, fit le vieil homme en le menant dans le couloir opposé à celui qu'avaient pris tous les autres.

Hux suivit en silence, scrutant le moindre détail qui pourrait un jour lui servir à s'enfuir. Lor San Tekka avait parlé de pièce sécurisée donc de cellule. Bref, il n'était pas plus avancé ici que sur D'Qar.

Quand le vieil homme poussa une porte donnant sur un escalier plongeant en sous-sol, il eut un moment d'hésitation et cela suffit à ce qu'il sente le blaster du garde s'enfoncer dans le bas de son dos.

_ Descendez s'il vous plaît monsieur Hux, fit Lor San Tekka d'un ton doux mais ferme.

_ J'ai déjà passé des mois sous terre sur D'Qar, je ne suis pas enchanté à l'idée de recommencer, répondit-il en parvenant à cacher l'angoisse que cette perspective faisait naître en lui.

Quand il avait vu la pyramide, il avait supposé qu'au moins ici, il aurait une fenêtre et un peu d'air.

_ Je suis désolé monsieur Hux, reprit le vieil homme, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Hux descendit lentement une marche. Il avait soudain l'impression que la douleur et le froid allaient le briser et le peignoir de Jedi dont il était couvert semblait peser une tonne.

_ Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, poursuivit son hôte, mais cet endroit est un ancien temple Jedi. Autrement dit, il n'était pas conçu pour accueillir des prisonniers. La requête du Général Organa nous a donc pris de court et nous avons dû improviser avec les moyens du bord.

Hux l'écouta avec attention. Peut-être apprendrait-il des détails pouvant lui servir plus tard. Lor San Tekka ne semblait pas avare d'informations.

_ La seule pièce avec une serrure solide que nous avons trouvée est une salle du sous-sol dont nous supposons qu'elle servait à stocker des objets précieux, des livres ou je ne sais quelles autres trouvailles de Jedis.

Le cœur de Hux bondit. S'il y avait des livres, les choses ne serraient peut-être pas si terribles que cela. Mais son enthousiasme fut de courte durée.

_ Aujourd'hui bien sûr, il n'y a plus rien à l'intérieur si ce n'était de vieilles étagères dont nous nous sommes débarrassées pour vous installer une couchette.

Ils arrivèrent devant une nouvelle porte de bois fermée par une lourde serrure antique en métal. Lor San Tekka sortit de sa tunique une grosse clé et tira sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte qui produisit le même grincement sinistre que sa cellule sur D'Qar.

Mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là. Car la pièce qui s'offrait à lui était aussi sombre que l'autre avait été claire. Les murs aux pierres noircies par l'âge n'avaient jamais dû voir la lumière du jour et tout puait l'humidité. Dans un coin, on avait installé un petit lit de camp mais il n'y avait même pas de couverture. Hux sentit une goutte de sueur rouler le long de son dos et il manqua de vomir lorsqu'il remarqua la présence d'un seau dans un coin.

_ Je ne peux pas rester là-dedans, fit-il d'une voix blanche. C'est un cachot, pas une cellule.

_ Je suis désolé monsieur Hux mais c'est tout ce que nous avons pour le moment. On vous apportera une torche et de quoi boire et manger le plus vite possible. En attendant, je vais devoir vous laisser car le Général Organa m'attend. Alors si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine.

Hux serra son poing valide et se campa sur ses jambes douloureuses. Il était hors de question qu'il dorme dans cette pièce puante et froide avec juste un lit minuscule et un seau pour pisser.

_ Non, fit-il le plus fermement possible.

_ Monsieur Hux, ne faites pas le difficile. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures.

_ Non, insista Hux, prêt à se battre contre le vieil homme et son garde armé si nécessaire.

Lor San Tekka soupira.

_ Monsieur Hux soyez raisonnable.

_ Non ! s'écria celui-ci. Je ne rentrerai pas là-dedans. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais j'ai passé une journée sacrément merdique et je ne vais certainement pas accepter d'être traité une fois de plus par la Résistance comme si…

Le garde à la torche posa alors sa large main sur l'épaule blessée de Hux et serra. Un éclair blanc de douleur traversa son cerveau. Il tomba à terre en hoquetant, tenant sa blessure et essayant de reprendre son souffle. Le garde en profita alors pour le pousser sans ménagement à l'intérieur.

_ Je suis désolé d'en arriver à de telles extrémités monsieur Hux, reprit Lor San Tekka, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos caprices. Je vous reverrai après la réunion en compagnie du Général Organa.

Hux voulut se redresser mais le temps de placer correctement sa main valide sur le sol froid, la porte se fermait et la serrure claquait.

Il se retrouva plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

_ Non… murmura-t-il en tentant de ravaler la panique qui enflait dans sa gorge. Non !

Il rampa au sol à la recherche du petit lit où se blottir.

(à suivre…)


	18. Chapter 18

_Yoho à tous! Hum... à priori je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire cette semaine si ce n'est merci à ceux qui semaines après semaines me laissent des commentaires sur cette fic! J'ai un petit noyau fidèles devant lequel je m'incline bien bas. Vraiment merci! Quant aux silencieux, j'espère que la tournure qu'a pris l'histoire depuis deux chapitres vous convient également. En tout cas, voici la suite, bonne lecture à tous et encore merci de votre fidélité!_

"***"

Hux n'avait pas tenu longtemps roulé en boule sur le petit lit de camp. Les vêtements que Ben lui avait prêtés étaient gorgés d'eau et il s'était retrouvé à claquer des dents quelques minutes à peine après que Lor San Tekka l'ait abandonné à sa solitude.

Alors, essuyant d'un geste rageur les larmes de frustration qui roulaient sur ses joues, il s'était déshabillé tant bien que mal et, de son bras valide, avait étalé ses différentes couches à même le sol, espérant qu'elles finiraient par sécher malgré l'humidité qui régnait dans le cachot où on l'avait enfermé. Il s'était à grand peine retenu de hurler quand ses pieds nus avaient foulé les dalles glaciales et glissantes du sol.

Et si à présent il avait toujours froid, au moins sa peau nue avait-elle séchée. Il s'était à nouveau larvé sur sa petite couchette, espérant se réchauffer à la chaleur de son propre corps mais ses dents claquaient toujours et la chair de poule ne semblait plus vouloir quitter ses bras, ses cuisses et toute la longueur de son dos. Il frémissait également à l'idée de devoir bientôt utiliser le seau qu'il avait repéré à la lumière de la torche de ses gardiens. A présent plongé dans l'obscurité la plus noire, il ne savait même pas s'il serait capable de le retrouver.

Tout ce qui le faisait désormais tenir, le dissuadant de se ruer sur la porte et d'y frapper son désespoir jusqu'à ce que ses poings déjà meurtris soient de nouveau en sang, c'était la perspective que Ben serait bientôt là. Le regard qu'ils avaient échangé lorsqu'on les avait séparés avait été plein de promesses et il était certain que Ben ne tolèrerait pas qu'il soit confiné dans cet endroit sordide, nu et frigorifié, une minute de plus.

Hux s'était surpris à plusieurs reprises à murmurer le nom du Jedi, comme une litanie ou une prière qui aurait le pouvoir de bientôt le ramener à lui. Après tout, Ben avait des capacités que Hux appréhendait à peine et peut-être pouvait-il l'entendre même de là où il se trouvait, entouré des pires ennemis de Hux : Organa, Rey et maintenant Lor San Tekka. Il se demanda brièvement si Finn aussi se trouvait là et si à lui, on avait donné une vraie chambre. Mais un frisson lui traversant tout le corps et faisant monter dans sa gorge le goût acide de la bile mit rapidement fin à cette ligne de pensées et Hux finit par fermer complètement son esprit, son corps gelé devenant son unique préoccupation et le retour de Ben, une fois de plus, son unique obsession.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta ainsi à trembler, l'épaule pulsant et les doigts douloureux tellement pétrifiés qu'il ne parvenait même pas à les enfoncer dans sa paume en ce geste familier qui l'aurait rassuré. Mais quand enfin la porte se déverrouilla, il se redressa si vite sur sa couchette que sa tête tourna quelques instants et qu'il dut fermer les yeux lorsque la lueur d'une torche fit reculer l'obscurité de son cachot.

_ Ben ? appela-t-il d'une voix brisée qu'il ne reconnut pas.

_ Non, c'est Thomps, fit froidement le garde qui avait mené Hux jusque là, celui-là même qui s'était servi de sa blessure à l'épaule pour le forcer à pénétrer dans sa nouvelle cellule. J'ai ça pour toi.

Et il jeta à la face de Hux une pile de vêtements. Celui-ci les prit au vol et rattrapa du bout des doigts, en un geste misérable, la tunique claire qui avait atterrie sur le sol humide. Il s'attendait à ce que Thomps rit de son désespoir et de sa nudité mais le garde ne broncha pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne, prêt à quitter la cellule.

_ Où est Ben ? demanda Hux que l'idée de se retrouver une fois de plus seul et dans le noir terrifiait.

Il enfila son pantalon de toile. Il était léger et ne suffisait pas à le protéger des assauts de l'humidité de son cachot mais c'était mieux que rien et au moins, les vêtements ne sentaient pas la moisissure comme le reste de la pièce.

Thomps haussa les épaules.

_ Le fils Organa ? fit-il en confirmation et Hux hocha la tête. Aucune idée.

_ Si vous le voyez, insista Hux, dites-lui de passer me voir. Le plus vite possible.

Il n'avait pu retenir son ton d'être claquant et impatient et il le regretta immédiatement.

Thomps secoua la tête.

_ Tu n'as pas idée du bordel que c'est là-haut, grogna-t-il comme si lui-même hésitait à remonter, l'isolation du sous-sol lui donnant au moins quelques minutes de répit. Je suis même pas sûr de comment on va te nourrir.

Et c'est sur cette note inquiétante qu'il referma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla, abandonnant Hux à sa solitude. Celui-ci termina de s'habiller, serrant les dents pour enfiler son bras blessé dans la manche puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux qui finissaient à peine de sécher et qui devaient être dans un état épouvantable.

Il n'avait pas cru cela possible mais il était dans une situation plus terrible encore que sur D'Qar. Là bas, au moins, il avait eu de la lumière. Ici, même si Lor San Tekka lui avait promis bientôt une torche, Thomps ne lui avait rien laissé et il était de nouveau plongé dans l'obscurité. Là bas, il avait fait frais, ici, l'air était glacial. Là-bas, il avait eu tous ses repas fournis, ici, la dernière phrase de Thomps laissait à penser qu'il risquait de mourir de faim dans les jours à venir. Là-bas, il avait eu de l'eau et des toilettes, ici, il allait devoir lécher les murs à la recherche de gouttes fraiches et utiliser un seau pour ses besoins.

Il sentit la soif s'installer dans sa gorge, comme lorsque Rey avait envahi sa cellule en l'absence de Ben. Et Hux songea qu'il serait presque heureux de la voir aussi passer l'entrée de sa nouvelle chambre. Rey avait été une adversaire tenace et Hux l'avait haïe du plus profond de ses entrailles. Mais elle n'avait pas été gratuitement cruelle et lui avait même laissé de quoi manger lorsque Hux s'était entêté à ne pas se nourrir. Elle serait probablement révoltée de ses conditions de détention et viendrait à lui avec de l'eau et des fruits. C'était moins que ce que Ben pouvait lui donner mais plus que ce que Lor San Tekka lui avait fourni jusqu'à présent. Ben, espérait Hux, entrerait dans une de ses crises de colère mémorables en le trouvant ainsi, seul et désespéré, affamé et gelé. Et Hux pouvait presque se l'imaginer courant après Lor San Tekka, le sabre qu'ils avaient construit ensemble à la main, et le transperçant d'un geste puissant, avant de mener Hux à l'extérieur, démontant pierre par pierre la pyramide si nécessaire.

Et ensemble, ils voleraient un vaisseau, feraient l'amour dans un lit à la taille enfin digne de ce nom, puis ils rejoindraient le Premier Ordre et Hux se vengerait de toutes les humiliations qu'il était en train d'endurer grâce à la puissance de Starkiller.

Bon, la dernière partie n'était qu'un doux fantasme qu'il n'était pas certain de réaliser mais la chose dont il était certain, c'était que Ben ferait son possible pour le sortir d'ici.

Il termina de s'habiller, les vêtements fournis par la Résistance trop larges pour ses épaules menues et sa taille fine, mais trop courts pour ses longs bras et ses longues jambes. Ils n'étaient surtout pas assez épais pour ses conditions de détention mais c'était toujours mieux que de se balader les fesses à l'air.

Puis il se pencha et tâta le peignoir de Ben, toujours étalé à ses pieds. Il était encore trempé et Hux se résigna à en tordre une manche pour en extraire un peu d'eau qu'il laissa glisser le long de sa gorge. Elle avait un goût âcre mais apaisa temporairement sa soif.

« *** »

Quand Ben passa enfin la porte de sa cellule, de longues heures s'étaient écoulées. L'estomac de Hux était vide au point d'en être douloureux et il avait aussi recommencé à trembler de froid. Il avait surtout dû se résoudre à utiliser le seau, qu'il avait retrouvé en faisant le tour des murs à genoux jusqu'à ce que sa main valide tape dedans, l'envoyant valser à quelques dizaines de centimètres de là, le bruit métallique se répercutant de longues secondes contre les murs nus de son cachot. Il avait désormais une paume et les genoux écorchés, et surtout, il avait l'impression d'avoir dans le nez l'odeur de ses propres déjections, même s'il avait recouvert de son mieux le seau avec la tunique encore humide que Ben lui avait prêtée sur le vaisseau qui les avait conduits jusque là.

Il se recroquevilla de honte lorsque Ben pénétra par la porte grinçante.

_ Hux, appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il avait une torche à la main et Hux cligna longuement des yeux avant de distinguer le visage contrit de son amant penché vers lui.

_ Ben, il faut que tu me sortes de là, lança Hux en guise de salutation.

Il voulut se remettre debout mais stoppa net son geste lorsque ce fut Ben qui se précipita vers lui, s'agenouillant près de la couchette pour le prendre dans ses bras. Enfin, son bras, puisque le second était tendu pour ne pas toucher Hux avec sa torche. Ce dernier songea que brûler vif aurait pourtant été une alternative intéressante pour son corps transi de froid.

A la place, il enfonça la tête contre le cou de Ben, respirant son odeur de savon et tentant de lui voler toute sa chaleur.

_ Oh Hux, souffla Ben, ses lèvres trouvant son cou, sa mâchoire et la commissure de ses lèvres. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

_ Il faut que tu me sortes de là, répéta Hux en serrant autant qu'il le pouvait les pans de la tenue du Jedi.

Ce dernier se pencha pour poser avec précaution la torche à terre. Hux ne voyait rien pour l'accrocher et se demanda si Lor San Tekka avait bluffé quand il avait dit à Hux qu'il aurait bientôt de la lumière. Puis le second bras de Ben s'enroula à son tour autour de sa taille et Hux soupira à ce nouvel afflux chaud contre sa peau.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, murmura Ben entre deux baisers furtifs.

Il releva la tête pour chercher le regard de Hux et ce qu'il y trouva dut le contrarier car il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

_ Hux, je suis désolé, fit-il une fois de plus. Si j'avais su qu'ils te mettraient dans un endroit pareil, jamais je ne t'aurais emmené ici.

_ Le vieux a dit que ce n'était que pour quelques heures, lui rappela Hux.

_ Lor San Tekka ? lui demanda Ben. Je me méfie de lui. Il est déjà incapable d'organiser les choses correctement là-haut alors ici...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-haut ? s'enquit Hux.

Il était épuisé et son épaule engourdie par le froid lui faisait mal. Il espérait que Ben aurait ramené l'onguent fourni par le docteur. Mais plus que tout, il avait besoin de connaître la situation exacte pour en tirer le meilleur parti et convaincre Ben de la nécessité d'enfin partir ensemble.

Ben se releva pour s'assoir sur le petit lit aux côtés de Hux. Il mit un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Hux grimaça quand le mouvement un peu brusque tira sur son épaule douloureuse mais sinon, il ne se fit pas prier pour une fois de plus profiter de la chaleur bienvenue du Jedi. Puis ce dernier poussa un long soupir.

_ C'est le chaos complet, répondit-il. Je passe de réunion en réunion sur les talons de ma mère. Il y a tout à régler. Le décompte des victimes, l'accueil des survivants et des blessés, le recensement du matériel, les travaux urgents à réaliser dans la nouvelle base, la gestion des ressources médicales et alimentaires et j'en passe. Mais en tant que Général, je suppose que tu vois un peu le genre.

Hux opina. Et même si sa situation personnelle était mise à mal, il s'amusait presque des déboires de la Résistance. Organa et les siens n'avaient que ce qu'ils méritaient.

_ J'ai dû prétexter avoir besoin de me laver pour que ma mère me lâche cinq minutes. Je t'assure que j'ai pris la douche la plus rapide de la Galaxie avant de courir ici pour te trouver. Quand Thomps m'a expliqué comment me rendre jusqu'à toi, je t'assure que je n'ai eu qu'une envie, c'était d'aller trouver Lor San Tekka et de lui mettre mon poing en pleine face.

Le ton de Ben s'était fait plus dur et Hux l'avait senti se raidir de rage contre lui. Le sourire du Général s'élargit et il releva la tête pour embrasser la mâchoire de Ben. Ce dernier parut hésiter entre prendre les lèvres de Hux ou poursuivre son histoire mais l'urgence de la situation sembla le convaincre de rester raisonnable.

_ Je n'ai pas longtemps Hux, lui rappela-t-il. Il faut vraiment que tu me dises de quoi tu as besoin en priorité.

_ Une autre cellule. Même un placard fermé par un meuble. Peu importe. Mais pas un trou humide sous terre, déclara-t-il avec fermeté.

Ben soupira de nouveau et il se frotta les yeux de ses doigts épais.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, murmura-t-il mais son ton tremblant ne laissait rien présager de bon. Je vais harceler ma mère et Lor San Tekka si nécessaire.

_ Ben, je suis sérieux. Je vais devenir fou si tu me laisses enfermé là-dedans.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas enfermé là-dedans, insista le Jedi. C'est juste que la place est limitée là-haut. A peine un tiers de la pyramide est restaurée et la plupart des salles sont pour le moment inutilisables. On est déjà entassés les uns sur les autres. Apparemment je vais devoir me retrouver à partager une chambre avec un technicien que je ne connais pas et Finn et Poe, ajouta-t-il en fronçant le nez.

_ Et je ne suis pas une priorité, conclut Hux en se rappelant les paroles de Lor San Tekka.

_ Pour ma mère à cet instant, je ne pense pas. Mais je ferai en sorte que tu le deviennes. En attendant, dis-moi juste ce qu'il te faut de toute urgence.

Hux serra son poing valide de frustration. Il aurait espéré que Ben le tire immédiatement de ce trou à rat. Qu'il use de sa colère et de ses pouvoirs pour arracher Hux à son isolement. Apparemment, les simples circonstances ne suffisaient pas et Hux allait devoir user d'un peu de manipulation pour que le Jedi vienne réellement à son aide.

_ De la nourriture, de l'eau, des vêtements plus chauds, une couverture, la pommade pour mon épaule et de la lumière, annonça-t-il finalement lorsqu'il sentit Ben qui commençait à se tortiller à ses côtés.

Soit il avait la vessie bien pleine, soit il savait qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner auprès de sa mère avant qu'elle ne vienne elle-même le chercher dans la cellule de Hux.

Hux aurait bien demandé aussi à Ben que le seau soit vidé mais cela l'embarrassait trop pour qu'il ose. Il aborderait le sujet avec un des gardes si ceux-ci venaient lui rendre à nouveau visite. Voire même directement avec Lor San Tekka si ce dernier commençait enfin à se soucier du sort de Hux sous l'impulsion de Ben. Cela amuserait Hux de voir ce vieux un peu pincé s'occuper de ses déjections. Dans sa situation, on trouvait de la satisfaction où l'on pouvait.

_ D'accord, approuva Ben en relâchant très lentement le corps de Hux. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire et je vais essayer de revenir le plus vite possible. Accroche-toi.

Hux opina et Ben se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Hux ferma les yeux et s'enivra du goût frais de la bouche du Jedi et de son odeur de propre, la seule chose agréable qu'il ait eue dans les narines ces dernières heures. Il préféra ignorer le fait qu'il ne s'était ni lavé, ni brossé les dents depuis ce qui paraissait être une éternité et il doutait que l'expérience soit aussi agréable pour Ben qu'elle l'était pour lui. Mais celui-ci ne se plaignit en rien.

_ Je dois vraiment y aller, ajouta-t-il ensuite, comme s'il se sentait le besoin de se justifier auprès de Hux. Ma mère doit déjà être en train de retourner tout le camp à ma recherche. Sois juste patient. Les choses vont aller mieux.

A part s'il se retrouvait à mourir de faim ou de soif, Hux voyait mal comment les choses pouvaient de toute façon aller plus mal. Il ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer à Ben. Celui-ci baissa la tête entre ses larges épaules.

_ Je suis désolé, fit-il une fois de plus avant de se remettre debout.

Il parut hésiter un instant, son regard oscillant entre Hux et la porte et furtivement, Hux crut qu'il allait changer d'avis et le faire sortir. Au lieu de cela, la main de Ben se tendit vers la torche qui brûlait toujours à terre.

_ Je te laisse ça pour le moment, dit-il un peu timidement, s'attendant probablement à ce que Hux tempête pour une raison ou une autre. Ca te fera un peu de lumière en attendant que je te trouve quelque chose de mieux.

_ Merci, répondit Hux avant de lever un sourcil perplexe vers Ben qui avait rejoint la sortie. Ben ! le retint-il.

Le Jedi posa lentement la main sur la poignée.

_ Comment vas-tu remonter sans torche ?

Ben lui lança son premier vrai sourire depuis le début de sa visite et Hux ne sut pas si cela le mettait en colère ou le réchauffait.

_ Avec la Force, répondit le Jedi et Hux ne put se retenir de rouler des yeux.

Mais lorsque la porte se referma derrière Ben et que le verrou claqua, Hux ne put que frissonner. Il était de nouveau seul et gelé sans la proximité du corps de son amant.

Avec précaution, il se laissa glisser à terre, son fin pantalon ne le protégeant en rien de la froideur du sol et il s'approcha le plus possible de la flamme jaune qui lançait sur les murs du cachot des ombres sinistres. Mais c'était mieux que l'obscurité la plus totale.

Il tendit une main vers le feu et soupira d'aise quand un nouvel afflux de chaleur atteignit son corps. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Ben revienne, le plus vite possible espérait-il, avec de bonnes nouvelles pour lui ou au mieux, la volonté de le faire sortir cette fois définitivement.

A défaut d'avoir autre chose à faire, Hux commença à compter pour passer le temps.

« *** »

Après avoir atteint un millier, Hux décida qu'il était temps de s'activer. S'il restait passif dans cette petite cellule, il allait probablement mourir avant le retour de Ben. Et même avec des possibilités limitées, il y avait toujours de quoi faire. La chaleur de la torche donnée par le Jedi lui avait permis d'oublier momentanément le froid et une partie de la douleur et il pouvait désormais réfléchir à ses meilleures options de survie.

La plus évidente était, comme toujours, bien sûr Ben. Mais cette solution demanderait du temps et de la persuasion, voire même une bonne dose de mots doux et de sexe. Hux devait donc en premier lieu se pencher sur des aides accessibles plus rapidement.

Il se remit debout et étudia les murs de sa cellule. C'était une construction ancienne mais solide. Les pierres étaient bien trop grosses pour qu'il parvienne à les desceller et la serrure métallique de la porte semblait elle aussi solide.

De toute façon, même s'il parvenait à sortir de sa propre initiative, il se cognait encore à deux écueils. Premièrement, la base était pleine de soldats de la Résistance probablement avides de vengeance contre le Premier Ordre. Et tous devaient connaître son visage. Il n'irait pas bien loin dans ces conditions. Et deuxièmement, il était hors de question qu'il laisse Ben derrière lui, même si la possibilité de filer à la barbe de ses geôliers se présentait. Donc pour le moment, il n'avait aucun intérêt à fuir de lui-même. Autant focaliser ses capacités sur ce qu'il lui était possible de faire pour améliorer ses conditions de vie.

Même s'il avait connu un moment intense de désespoir quelques heures auparavant lorsque Lor San Tekka avait refermé la porte du cachot derrière lui, Hux était un battant, un survivant. Il avait grandi dans l'exil, apprenant tout jeune à tirer le meilleur parti d'une situation même désespérée. Il avait résisté à sa première cellule, même lorsque Ben avait disparu pendant plusieurs jours et était parvenu à battre Rey à son propre jeu. La nouvelle épreuve qui l'attendait lui apparaissait comme plus difficile encore mais Hux avait une volonté de fer et la ténacité d'un cafard. D'une façon ou d'une autre, quelque soit le temps que cela lui prendrait, il gagnerait Ben et sa liberté et reviendrai un jour laver les humiliations dans lesquelles la Résistance le traînait. Il les écraserait tous de sa puissance, les pliant à sa volonté sous la menace mortelle de Starkiller.

Il serra le poing, submergé par la force de sa propre conviction. Et dire qu'il avait été sur le point de leur révéler l'existence de son arme géante. Quelle erreur impardonnable cela aurait été. Une vision à court terme indigne de lui. Dans le grand ordre des choses, il était persuadé que Starkiller lui serait utile un jour et que quelles que soient les circonstances, Ben se joindrait à lui.

Il fit quelques pas comme si cela l'aidait à mieux se concentrer sur les tâches à venir. En voyant le seau dans un coin, Hux songea qu'il allait lui être difficile de prendre un peu de recul quant à sa situation. Les risques d'y mourir de faim, de soif ou de froid y étaient trop importants. Mais si jamais il survivait à toutes ces conditions déplorables, peut-être, envisagea un coin reculé de son cerveau, ce changement de lieu était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Sur D'Qar, entre confort relatif et habitudes, sa situation s'était trouvée bloquée et l'avait petit à petit poussé vers la trahison. Ici, il pouvait jouer sur les conditions inhumaines de sa détention pour rallier définitivement Ben à sa cause, se posant en victime de sa mère. Il n'allait pas avoir besoin d'exagérer à bien y songer. Le cachot où on l'avait enfermé était digne de certaines prisons de l'Ordre et Hux savait que peu étaient ceux qui y survivaient ou conservaient leurs facultés mentales. Mais il était sûr de pouvoir être plus fort que cela. Si la situation ne durait pas trop long.

Il souffla longuement, se repaissant dans cette nouvelle idée qui ramenait un peu de cohérence dans ses pensées et un projet sur lequel se concentrer. Point numéro un, assurer sa survie, point numéro deux, rallier Ben à sa cause, point numéro trois, fuir ensemble. Et bien sûr, point numéro quatre, revenir un jour ou l'autre et effacer toute trace de la Résistance de la Galaxie.

Il frissonna d'impatience, son épaule lui lançant un désagréable pic de douleur. Hux l'ignora. C'était une sensation presque plaisante comparée aux soubresauts de froid qui avaient agité son corps peu auparavant.

Il se pencha et récupéra la torche. Il espérait réellement qu'elle brûlerait encore pendant quelques heures. Elle était l'élément qui lui avait redonné un peu de courage et de motivation. Un cadeau de Ben qui lui avait peut-être bien sauvé la vie.

Il fit un nouveau tour de sa cellule, s'étonnant désormais que celle-ci ne soit pas pleine de fumée. Il devait exister des ouvertures quelque part permettant à l'air de circuler.

Il leva la torche, cherchant à détecter le filet d'air qui ferait vaciller la flamme. Il découvrit ainsi deux ouvertures face à face dans les murs, presque au niveau du plafond. Elles étaient étroites mais il n'était pas épais. Peut-être en désespoir de cause pourrait-il s'y glisser si c'était un jour nécessaire. Enfin, quand son bras serait guéri car à l'heure actuelle, il aurait de toute façon été incapable de se hisser jusque là. Mais au moins, il fut rassuré sur le fait qu'il ne risquait pas de mourir étouffé ou enfumé. C'était déjà un souci en moins.

Son autre principal problème était la faim et la soif. Pour cette première, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Quant à la seconde…

Il observa longuement le seau, se maudissant de n'avoir pas plus réfléchi avant de l'utiliser. Il aurait pu collecter une partie de l'eau contenue dans ses vêtements et s'assurer quelques jours de survie supplémentaires.

Il posa une main sur sa hanche et se mordit les lèvres. Après tout, à l'heure actuelle, vivre était plus important que d'être digne. Et personne d'autre que lui ne serait au courant. Il prit quelques minutes pour échafauder un plan.

Au final, il tira son lit en dessous d'une des ouvertures. Il ne savait pas où elle donnait mais à priori pour le moment, lui seul peuplait le sous-sol. Puis il récupéra le seau en retenant sa respiration. Il lança au loin la tunique qui le couvrait et, montant avec précaution sur son sommier branlant, tendit le bras pour jeter le contenu par la petite ouverture, en prenant bien garde à ce que pas une goutte ne le touche. Il devait déjà sentir assez mauvais comme ça et avec le recul, il s'étonnait même que Ben se soit collé à lui de la sorte lors de sa dernière visite.

Il frappa à plusieurs reprises le métal du seau contre la pierre pour bien le vider et descendit du lit pour en étudier l'intérieur avec application. Satisfait, il glissa la torche dedans, laissant la flamme lécher les bords pour le désinfecter puis il le laissa quelques minutes à refroidir dans un coin de sa cellule.

Il en profita pour repousser de nouveau sa couchette là où elle avait été initialement installée, un flot de sueur provoqué par la fatigue, la faim et la douleur roulant sur son dos, ses bras et son front. Il se lécha les lèvres et en devina le goût salé. Il était épuisé mais au moins se sentait-il mieux d'enfin prendre quelques initiatives.

Quand le seau fut de nouveau à température ambiante, il s'agenouilla et le coinça entre des cuisses. Puis à l'aide de son bras valide, de son bras blessé dont il utilisait les doigts avec précaution, et même de ses dents, il essora au-dessus toute l'eau qu'il pouvait tirer de ses vêtements trempés par la pluie. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour prendre cette initiative. Vu l'état dans lequel il s'était trouvé lorsqu'il était arrivé à la pyramide, il aurait probablement pu en récupérer bien plus s'il avait tout de suite eu la présence d'esprit de se focaliser sur sa survie au lieu de se lamenter sur son sort comme un vulgaire citoyen de la République.

Il avait cependant de la chance que le peignoir de Jedi soit aussi épais et rugueux. Il avait encore dans ses fibres une bonne partie de l'eau et, après de nombreux efforts qui lui provoquèrent grognements et sueurs froides, Hux parvint à tirer l'équivalent de quelques gorgées des mailles brunes. Il hocha la tête, satisfait.

Il abandonna l'idée d'utiliser le pantalon lorsqu'il resongea au sang de Borman qui l'avait maculé mais la tunique donna quelques résultats. Il utilisa aussi cette dernière comme un filtre à travers lequel il passa les quelques gouttes que contenaient encore ses bottes croûtées de boue. Il n'y avait pas de petits profits.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'autorisa une petite gorgée de sa nouvelle réserve. L'eau avait mauvais goût mais apaisa sa soif et sa gorge douloureuse depuis l'attaque de D'Qar.

Satisfait de sa prise d'initiative, il se sentait désormais prêt à jouir d'un peu de repos. Les choses étaient allées tellement vite ces dernières heures qu'il ne savait plus depuis quand il n'avait plus mangé ou dormi. Et son corps meurtri commençait à lui réclamer un peu de sommeil. Il lui restait juste un dernier problème à régler, celui du froid.

Si la torche et l'agitation physique avaient mis fin à ses frissons du début, Hux savait bien qu'avec son corps en sueur et l'humidité ambiante, il risquait de tomber malade s'il se couchait sans plus de protection. Et c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Il décida donc de tenter quelque chose.

Il s'assit une fois de plus à terre et coinça la torche qui commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse entre ses deux pieds nus. Puis, prenant bien garde à ne pas éteindre la flamme ou mettre le feu au tissu, il fit très lentement passer la partie centrale du peignoir au-dessus de la chaleur pour finir de la sécher. Les manches et les bords pour le moment ne présentaient pour lui aucun intérêt et auraient été un gâchis de temps et de ressources. La flamme était déjà vacillante et Hux devait se concentrer sur le principal.

La lèvre inférieure coincée entre les dents et les sourcils froncés, il s'appliqua à sa tâche, ignorant de son mieux les protestations de ses bras douloureux. Même celui en bon état avait de plus en plus de mal à manipuler le lourd tissu du peignoir. Et ce n'est qu'une fois que la torche ne présenta plus qu'une flammèche qui n'éclairait même plus tous les murs de son cachot que Hux se trouva satisfait. Il se remit debout et grimaça sous les protestations de ses jambes engourdies. Mais au moins, la plus grosse partie du vêtement de Ben était-il sec.

Il laissa la torche mourir au sol, embrassant une dernière fois sa cellule du regard pour en retenir tous les aspects et emplacements. Puis avec un soupir satisfait, il se glissa sur son lit et se couvrit du morceau sec de peignoir. Celui-ci sentait la fumée mais au moins était-il bien chaud et pour le moment, c'était tout ce dont Hux avait besoin. De l'eau et de la chaleur. Cela lui permettrait de tenir jusqu'à la prochaine visite de Ben.

Hux n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était ni de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur mais il se doutait que les visites de Ben seraient bien plus courtes et tendues que sur D'Qar. Il allait devoir en tirer le maximum.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit finalement.

« *** »

Le bruit du verrou le réveilla brusquement et Hux se redressa sur son petit lit qui grinça sous le mouvement brusque. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi mais sa première pensée fut que son épaule était déjà un peu moins douloureuse, signe que les soins du médecin commençaient à faire effet. Son estomac en revanche ne se gêna pas pour le torturer dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il mourait de faim au point de s'imaginer se dévorant de l'intérieur.

_ Ben ? appela-t-il quand la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître à la lueur d'une nouvelle torche une large silhouette.

_ Toujours pas, lui fit la voix de Thomps.

Hux ne put retenir un soupir bruyant et s'assit tout de même, impatient de connaître le motif de la visite du garde.

Il dut cligner des paupières plusieurs fois avant de s'habituer à la lueur de la torche et se frotta les yeux pour en chasser quelques larmes.

Thomps s'avança vers lui à pas lents, ses traits contrariés alors qu'il fixait Hux qui crut un instant qu'il allait s'en prendre à lui. Mais il avait à peine bandé son corps, prêt à parer une attaque, que le garde laissa échapper un soupir pire encore que le sien et ses épaules tombèrent un peu.

_ Je t'assure que ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir de te voir que toi de me voir, grommela-t-il.

Hux remarqua alors seulement le sac qu'il portait à bout de bras.

_ Mais bon, poursuivit Thomps d'un ton résigné, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

_ Tu es mon garde officiel ? demanda Hux en dégageant une mèche de cheveux qui collait à son front.

Si sa chevelure avait été rendue sèche par le savon classique qu'il avait utilisé sur D'Qar, elle était à présent graissée par la poussière et la pluie massive. Au moins pouvait-il ramener en arrière ses mèches rousses comme il avait eu l'habitude de le faire sur le Finalizer.

L'espace d'un instant, il crut que Thomps allait s'assoir au bout de son lit à la façon de Ben précédemment. Mais celui-ci resta finalement debout, ouvrant le sac pour fourrager dedans sans enthousiasme.

_ Certainement pas officiel, répliqua-t-il amèrement. Mais ton ami Ben semble penser que je suis sa secrétaire personnelle ou quelque chose du genre et c'est vers ma pomme qu'il se tourne dès qu'il a besoin de quelque chose te concernant. Ca serait d'ailleurs sympa que tu lui explique que je ne suis pas à ses ordres et que j'ai autre chose à faire que des allers-retours à travers toute la base pour répondre au moindre de ses désirs.

Hux haussa les épaules, retenant un sourire lorsque celle qui avait été blessée répondit sans trop de mal.

_ Tu ne peux pas le lui dire toi-même ? grommela-t-il, les sourcils froncés en fixant les mains de Thomps qui avaient stoppé leurs mouvements le temps de sa complainte.

S'il avait de la nourriture là-dedans, Hux la voulait et tout de suite !

Le garde eut un ricanement de dépit.

_ Vraiment ? répliqua-t-il. Et le mettre en colère ? Merci mais je connais la réputation du type et je n'ai aucune envie de finir épinglé contre un mur étouffé par ses super pouvoirs ou je ne sais quoi.

Hux roula des yeux. Comment tous ces imbéciles pouvaient ainsi interpréter le caractère de Ben, avec son regard de chiot et son sourire de travers. Et ses crises de colère, certes, mais aux yeux de Hux, elles restaient d'une portée limitée.

_ C'est ridicule, fit-il tout de même, si ce n'était pour au moins clore la conversation et inciter Thomps à finir son geste toujours suspendu.

_ Ben voyons. Il circule assez de rumeurs sur Ben Organa-Solo et ses affiliations au côté obscur pour que je ne prenne aucun risque. Donc si toi, tu pouvais lui en toucher deux mots, ce serait sympa.

Hux grogna. Etre sympa était vraiment la dernière de ses qualités.

_ Je verrai, lança-t-il. Ca va dépendre de ce que tu me rapportes.

Thomps secoua la tête mais sa main finit par ressortir du sac pour tendre à Hux un petit paquet emballé à la va vite dans un vieux tissu déchiré et dont l'odeur de moisi frappa Hux même à distance.

Il le saisit tout de même sans hésitation pour découvrir à l'intérieur un morceau de pain, une gourde et le petit pot de crème pour son épaule. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

_ Je n'ai rien pu avoir d'autre sur la liste que m'a donnée Solo, se justifia Thomps. Tout est soigneusement répertorié. Si Solo veut t'apporter le reste, il devra le faire lui-même.

_ Tu sais quand…

_ Je ne sais rien ! l'interrompit Thomps. Et j'ai du travail de mon propre côté. Alors je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez tous les deux mais j'apprécierais de rester en dehors de cela.

Hux ne répliqua pas. La réaction de Thomps était logique. Dérober même un quignon de pain à son propre camp en détresse pour nourrir un prisonnier pouvait lui apporter de gros ennuis. Hux aurait certainement fait exécuter n'importe quel Stormtrooper surpris à voler dans les réserves.

Alors, il hocha juste la tête. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de Thomps. Son retrait forcerait Ben à trouver d'autres alternatives comme par exemple venir le voir en personne, quitte à devoir tenir tête à sa mère sur le sujet. Après tout, c'était le plan actuel.

Hux hésita juste à demander à Thomps de lui laisser sa torche. Mais contrairement à Ben, le garde ne maîtrisait pas la Force et il n'avait aucune bonne raison pour ne pas abandonner Hux dans le noir.

_ Tu vas lui en parler ? insista Thomps comme si l'attention que Ben lui portait était la pire chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé.

_ D'accord, concéda Hux et Thomps le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Puis il fit demi-tour et Hux se retrouva une fois de plus dans l'obscurité.

Il lui avait également traversé l'esprit d'exiger de Thomps en contrepartie des excuses pour la façon dont il avait appuyé sur son épaule douloureuse pour le forcer à entrer dans le cachot. Mais ça n'aurait eu aucun intérêt si ce n'était braquer le garde contre lui. Et son refus de continuer à servir Ben arrangeait plutôt ses affaires.

Bien décidé à s'accrocher à son plan, Hux mangea lentement son morceau de pain qu'il fit couler d'une unique gorgée d'eau de la gourde. Il allait devoir réfléchir à comment gérer ses réserves entre ce que Thomps venait de lui apporter et le contenu de son seau.

Puis, il fit glisser sur son épaule la tunique trop large qu'il portait et se frotta à l'aide de l'onguent du médecin. Le peu de douleur qu'il ressentait encore recula jusqu'à être pratiquement indécelable.

Cela fit naître un début de sourire sur ses lèvres. Il commençait enfin à reprendre le dessus.

N'ayant pour le moment pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, il se rallongea et s'emmitoufla dans le peignoir de Ben. Autant prendre un maximum de repos en attendant le retour du Jedi et le moment où il pourrait agir. Il s'endormit en quelques secondes.

« *** »

Hux était réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes et réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'utiliser son temps même plongé ainsi dans le noir quand il entendit du bruit derrière la porte. Il reconnut instantanément le pas contrarié de Ben qui arrivait à grandes enjambées en direction de sa cellule. Les talons de ses bottes claquaient tellement fort contre les dalles du sol que l'écho résonnait dans tout le couloir.

Rien qu'à cela, Hux se doutait que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Il s'assit tout de même sur son lit et du bout des doigts, ramena ses cheveux en arrière. Il commençait à sérieusement déceler sa propre odeur et espérait que cela n'allait pas répugner Ben au point qu'il reste loin de lui. Il enroula soigneusement le peignoir autour de sa silhouette. Peut-être que cela suffirait à masquer ses effluves tenaces.

Quand Ben ouvrit la porte, ce fut avec une telle violence que celle-ci alla frapper contre le mur et Hux se l'imagina presque volant en éclats.

Avec à peine un regard pour lui, Ben entra dans la pièce et déposa au sol une nouvelle torche, à l'endroit même où il avait à l'origine donné la sienne à Hux. Puis il se mit à arpenter le petit cachot, les mains agitées de soubresauts et la bouche mobile comme s'il maugréait pour lui-même un flot d'insultes.

Hux savait d'expérience que le meilleur comportement dans ces circonstances était de laisser à Ben le temps de se calmer, puis là seulement d'intervenir. De toute façon, vu l'état de rage dans lequel se trouvait le Jedi, il n'aurait probablement pas pu lui donner une explication rationnelle.

La seule chose qui inquiétait vraiment Hux était que les gros pieds de Ben ne cessaient de frôler le seau où se trouvait sa précieuse eau. Si jamais cet imbécile renversait tout ce que Hux s'était donné tant de mal à récolter, il allait l'entendre ! Cela lui donna presque envie d'interrompre Ben. Au lieu de cela, il l'observa avec attention, prêt à lui crier dessus si jamais il s'approchait trop de sa réserve.

Ben finit par se planter face à un mur et Hux attendit l'impact d'un poing contre la pierre. Au lieu de cela, Ben le surprit en poussant un cri féroce, puis un long soupir, avant de s'enfoncer les paumes dans les yeux, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Hux ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Comme toujours le Jedi en faisait des tonnes. Hux aussi était frustré et en colère. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il se mettait dans un état pareil. Mais il supposait qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à changer la théâtralité de Ben. Et puis il devait bien admettre qu'il trouvait agréablement rafraichissant un comportement aussi franc, lui qui avait toujours été élevé dans la perspective de masquer ses émotions.

Ben fit alors brusquement volte-face et avec la même agressivité, se laissa tomber sur le petit lit de Hux avec tant de puissance que ce dernier sentit ses fesses se décoller du matelas sous l'impact. Quand Ben souffla de nouveau comme une bête enragée, Hux s'approcha lentement de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

_ Ben ? appela-t-il le plus doucement possible.

Ben tourna vers lui son regard noir et Hux en eut un frisson qui parcourut toute sa colonne. Il s'imaginait aisément Ben se jetant sur lui pour le plaquer contre le lit et ravager sa bouche et son corps de baisers rageurs. Au lieu de cela, Ben saisit juste sa main entre ses deux grosses pattes et la serra si fort que Hux eut l'impression que ses os se touchaient. Puis, le Jedi relâcha légèrement la pression avant de porter à ses lèvres les doigts de Hux qu'il embrassa un à un, les yeux à présent clos mais ses épaules toujours secouées de colère.

_ Ben ? réitéra Hux.

Ben garda les doigts du Général tout contre son nez, le barrage de leurs mains jointes étouffant sa réponse qui sonnait comme un grognement de Wookie.

_ Ben qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? insista Hux.

Ben rouvrit les paupières et lança à Hux un regard enflammé. Cependant, à la lumière chaude de la torche, ce dernier ne put que remarquer la façon dont les lèvres de Ben tremblaient comme pour retenir un sanglot.

Hux serra à son tour les doigts de Ben et son visage se durcit. Il ne savait pas ce que le Jedi avait encore dû affronter mais Hux se promit de faire payer à la Résistance la façon dont son amant était constamment traité. Il leva sa seconde main et caressa les cheveux soyeux de Ben. Cela parut déclencher quelque chose en lui et ses traits se figèrent d'une rage renouvelée. Mais quand il ouvrit une seconde fois la bouche, ses propos étaient clairs même si sa voix était rauque du hurlement qu'il avait poussé.

_ Si tu savais ce qui se raconte Hux, fit Ben en secouant la tête.

Ses longues jambes frappaient le sol pour évacuer son trop plein d'énergie.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se raconte Ben ? insista Hux tant les paroles du Jedi était cryptiques.

Il pouvait se raconter tellement de choses à leur sujet.

_ La plupart de ces imbéciles sont persuadés que d'une façon ou d'une autre tu as organisé l'attaque dont nous avons été victimes. Comme si nous envoyer sur Sulon avait été le déclencheur que le Premier Ordre attendait avant d'intervenir.

Hux roula des yeux une fois de plus. C'était quelque chose que Ben lui avait déjà confié lorsqu'ils étaient dans le cargo qui les avait menés ici.

_ C'est parfaitement stupide, répliqua-t-il. J'étais en cellule tout le temps. Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu fomenter une attaque contre la Résistance ou donner les coordonnées d'une base dont je ne connaissais même pas l'emplacement.

Ben avala sa salive et Hux vit sa pomme d'Adam bouger. Les tremblements de Ben avaient repris de plus bel. Et il se mordit les lèvres avant de répondre.

_ Par mon intermédiaire, grogna-t-il.

_ Pardon ? s'étonna Hux.

_ Par mon intermédiaire, répéta Ben avec plus de mépris encore. La plupart des soldats ici s'imaginent que je les ai trahis. Et que c'est avec ma complicité que le Premier Ordre nous a trouvé.

Hux était tellement estomaqué qu'il ne sut même pas quoi répondre à Ben. Tout cela ne tenait absolument pas debout. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il tentait de convaincre Ben de rejoindre son côté de la guerre et à chaque fois le Jedi avait refusé. Et maintenant, les siens le croyaient capable de lancer contre eux, contre sa propre mère, une attaque mortelle. Attaque qui avait d'ailleurs aussi failli coûter la vie à Hux en personne. C'était tellement stupide. Mais Hux considérait que la plupart des gens étaient stupides. D'ailleurs, il se jouait souvent de cette faiblesse. Quelque part, il était satisfait de voir que les membres de la Résistance n'avaient pas plus de jugeote qu'un Stormtrooper de base.

_ Et ta mère, qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ? s'enquit-il.

Ben haussa les épaules.

_ Elle ne m'en a pas parlé. Je ne pense pas qu'elle croirait ce ramassis d'idioties si jamais elle en avait vent. Mais je peux lire dans leurs têtes Hux. Tout ce qu'ils pensent de moi. Du temps que nous avons passé ensemble et de cette histoire de Vader en moi. Pour eux, cela ne fait aucun doute que j'ai basculé à cause de toi.

Il relâcha Hux pour une nouvelle fois se passer les mains sur le visage.

Hux resta à observer le visage crispé de Ben pendant un long moment. Il serait si simple de lui faire remarquer que la Résistance ne méritait pas le Jedi à leurs côtés et que Ben aurait mieux fait de s'allier à Hux pour rejoindre le Premier Ordre. Mais il préférait laisser le Jedi arriver lui-même à cette conclusion. Ben transpirait la frustration et la colère par tous les pores de sa peau. Et le fait que de lui-même il lise à présent dans la tête de ses coéquipiers était pour Hux une bonne nouvelle.

_ Des années Hux, reprit Ben, presque inintelligible tellement ses dents étaient crispées. Des années d'efforts pour apprendre à me maîtriser, à rendre fiers ma mère et mon oncle, à soutenir de mon mieux la Résistance. Tout ça pour qu'une seule attaque anéantisse tout, cracha-t-il.

Il marqua une longue pause, ses jambes s'agitant de plus en plus nerveusement sur les dalles.

_ Si j'avais su… souffla-t-il ensuite et les bras de Hux se couvrirent de chair de poule.

Enfin Ben avait des regrets. Enfin il envisageait qu'il aurait pu y avoir une autre voie.

_ Tu as fait ce que tu jugeais être le mieux, articula calmement Hux même s'il craignait que Ben ne perçoive la façon dont son cœur s'était emballé.

Ben ne répondit que d'un grognement.

_ Tu ne m'en veux pas ? murmura-t-il finalement.

_ Pour quoi ? demanda prudemment Hux.

Ben renifla avant de poursuivre.

_ Pour avoir refusé de fuir avec toi.

Hux roula des yeux. Bien sûr qu'il en voulait à Ben, surtout lorsqu'il voyait où il se trouvait enfermé à présent. Et sans beaucoup de chances de s'en sortir sans l'aide du Jedi. Alors oui une partie de lui était en colère. Et voulait enfoncer le grand nez de Ben dans ses propres erreurs, ses contradictions et ses faiblesses. Mais il faisait de son mieux pour laisser sa rationalité prendre le dessus et trouver le moyen de s'assurer un avenir à défaut de pouvoir changer le passé.

_ Si, je t'en veux, répondit-il très honnêtement. Tu as vu où on m'a mis alors que j'aurais pu actuellement être n'importe où dans la Galaxie avec juste toi et notre liberté ? Evidemment que je t'en veux ! ajouta-t-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Il sentit Ben qui tremblait à ses côtés. Et son cœur se serra.

_ Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais t'envoyer balader, ajouta Hux à mi-voix. Juste que je fais un gros travail sur moi-même pour tenter de te comprendre. Pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi tu restes aussi dévoué à une cause qui ne t'apprécie pas à ta juste valeur.

Lorsqu'il glissa un regard vers Ben, il le découvrit qui se mordait les lèvres, les yeux farouchement plantés vers le sol, comme si le Jedi avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour ne pas éclater en sanglots ou s'embraser de colère. Voire les deux, songea Hux. Ben était tout à fait capable de faire les deux en même temps.

Quand il parut évident que Ben n'allait pas se défendre ou argumenter, Hux se colla à lui pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirer contre son corps. Ben ne se fit pas prier pour plonger son nez contre le cou du Général. Celui-ci repensa brièvement à son odeur corporelle envahissante mais si Ben remarqua quoi que ce soit, il n'en fit pas mention. Il laissa juste Hux le serrer contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements s'estompent.

_ Ben, insista Hux, si nous devons nous défendre contre les autres, je dois tout savoir. Que s'est-il passé sur Sulon ?

Le Jedi haussa les épaules mais ne quitta pas le cocon des bras du Général. Hux ferma les yeux et posa sa joue contre la chevelure de son amant. Un signe de tendresse pousserait peut-être Ben à lui répondre. Et celui-ci reprit en effet la parole peu de temps après.

_ Rien que nous n'avions prévu, expliqua-t-il. Nous avons suivi le plan à la lettre, sommes parvenus à détruire le générateur alimentant le canon, puis leurs défenses, puis nous nous sommes posés pour finir le combat à terre etc… Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu. Je suppose qu'ils ont réussi à suivre nos traces au retour ou à poser sur l'un de nous un émetteur d'une façon ou d'une autre. Nos technologies n'ont rien détecté mais tu as bien dit que Sulon était une base d'expérimentation de pointe ?

Hux confirma d'un hochement de tête.

_ Peut-être avaient-ils développé un type de mouchard que nous sommes incapables de trouver.

Le Général soupira.

_ Je ne suis pas au courant d'un tel projet mais il n'est pas impossible. Je ne me suis pas plongé dans le moindre des développements de la base, dut-il admettre.

En fait, il n'y avait bien que le prototype de Starkiller qui l'avait intéressé lorsqu'il avait passé quelques temps sur la base de Sulon.

_ Toujours est-il que nous sommes rentrés sur D'Qar et à peine quelques heures plus tard, en plein milieu d'un débriefing, plusieurs croiseurs sont apparus au-dessus de nos têtes et ont attaqué. Ca a été la panique en bas. Nous avons dû évacuer tout le personnel dans l'urgence.

_ Et malgré le fait que tu sois allé sur Sulon et que tu te sois trouvé sur D'Qar au moment de l'attaque, les autres pensent que tu es complice ? C'est ridicule, pointa une nouvelle fois Hux.

Il sentit Ben qui s'agitait dans son étreinte.

_ Les autres sont des imbéciles, grommela ce dernier. Ca les sécurise de penser à une trahison de ma part plutôt que d'envisager le fait que la technologie du Premier Ordre soit supérieure à la nôtre.

_ La technologie du Premier Ordre est supérieure à la vôtre, répondit Hux du tac-au-tac.

Déjà leurs vaisseaux étaient plus récents, leurs soldats mieux équipés, et surtout, Starkiller serait une arme d'une puissance que nul dans la Résistance ne pouvait envisager.

_ Ca les terrifierait de l'admettre, souffla Ben contre sa peau et Hux frissonna quand les lèvres de celui-ci se posèrent sur son cou.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça, mais si cela aidait Hux à définitivement faire basculer Ben, il était prêt à faire fi de la répugnance que lui inspirait sa propre hygiène corporelle.

_ C'est beaucoup plus plaisant pour eux, continua Ben entre deux baisers, de nous imaginer complotant ensemble à leur destruction.

_ C'est beaucoup plus plaisant pour moi aussi, répliqua Hux en faisant glisser une de ses mains sur la cuisse de Ben, de nous imaginer complotant ensemble à leur destruction.

Habituellement, lorsqu'il faisait allusion à une éventuelle trahison, Ben se défendait ou l'envoyait paître. A cet instant, il garda ses lèvres closes si ce n'était pour laisser échapper un soupir lorsque les doigts de Hux rencontrèrent son entrejambe.

Voyant cet échange comme une bonne occasion d'accroitre son emprise sur Ben, Hux chercha ses lèvres et l'embrassa longuement. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'en vouloir pour songer à manipuler Ben lorsqu'il était aussi troublé. Il était intimement persuadé qu'agir ainsi serait positif pour eux deux dans le futur et que Ben le découvrirait aussi un jour. Après tout, le bien collectif avait toujours été une des principales motivations de Hux.

Il rompit l'étreinte pour chercher le regard de son amant et le trouva brûlant de besoin. Ben voulait oublier ce que ses plongées dans l'esprit des autres lui avaient enseigné, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes. Hux était prêt à lui donner cela.

Il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et Ben rejeta la tête en arrière, se livrant entièrement aux mains de Hux. Ce dernier caressa à travers le tissu l'érection naissante de son amant et Ben l'encouragea d'un gémissement étranglé.

Ses doigts vinrent saisir les cheveux sales de Hux pour le tirer au plus près de son désir et Hux sourit avant de poser un baiser brûlant là où le pantalon du Jedi faisait une bosse de plus en plus prononcée. Puis il entrouvrit la bouche pour le saisir, ignorant la rugosité de la tenue contre ses lèvres.

Les mains de Hux se levèrent alors pour trouver la boucle de la ceinture de Ben.

A cet instant, ce dernier rouvrit brusquement les yeux et se tourna, comme si son instinct venait de le prévenir.

La tête toujours fourrée entre les cuisses de son amant, Hux tendit le cou pour suivre son regard en direction de la porte et découvrir Thomps, planté là, une torche à la main et la mine blafarde.

Aussitôt Hux se recula mais il savait qu'il était déjà bien trop tard.

Ben se releva brusquement, manquant de le renverser au passage.

_ QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ! hurla-t-il vers le garde qui paraissait sur le point de fuir comme si la mort elle-même le poursuivait.

_ Je… hésita Thomps et Hux le vit clairement prendre une longue inspiration pour maîtriser les soubresauts de son corps et sa voix. Leia Organa m'a demandé de lui ramener le prisonnier, annonça-t-il d'un ton plus sûr, comme si la mention de la mère de Ben suffirait à le protéger.

_ Vraiment ? fit Ben en se penchant sur lui, le dominant de toute sa large silhouette. Et pourquoi ça ?

Thomps secoua la tête. Ses poings étaient serrés et il plia légèrement les genoux, sûrement pour pouvoir s'enfuir si jamais le Jedi tentait de s'en prendre à lui.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit-il avec un aplomb et un courage que Hux trouva formidable.

La carrure de Ben était vraiment impressionnante, surtout lorsqu'il était aussi furieux, ses yeux virant au noir profond et ses épaules se voûtant dans une posture animale.

_ Je ne fais que suivre les ordres, ajouta Thomps. Les vôtres, ceux de votre mère…

Et Hux perçut aisément l'acidité de sa réplique.

_ Vraiment ? insista Ben.

Thomps leva une main pour essuyer les gouttes de sueur qui commençaient à perler sur son front.

_ Ecoutez, dit-il en reculant d'un pas pour s'éloigner de Ben, je vous promets que je ne dirai rien à personne. Je m'en fiche de ce que vous faites. Je veux juste remplir ma mission et qu'on me laisse en paix.

Hux se remit finalement debout et s'avança à son tour. Il avait suffisamment vu la peur chez les autres pour la reconnaître, même chez ceux qui tentaient de bomber le torse dans l'adversité, à l'instar de Thomps. Il craignait sûrement que Ben ne l'envoie contre un mur ou une bêtise du genre de celles qui se murmuraient dans le dos du Jedi.

_ Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on te croirait ? demanda Hux en s'enroulant dans le peignoir de Ben qui couvrait toujours ses épaules.

_ Parce que ce type là me fait flipper, répondit très honnêtement Thomps en désignant Ben de l'index.

Et Hux vit une nouvelle fois son amant frissonner de colère.

_ Tu penses qu'on peut lui faire confiance Ben ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

Très lentement, Ben secoua la tête, ses boucles sombres accrochant la lumière des deux torches qui brillaient à présent dans la cellule.

_ Non, dit-il, ce genre de rumeurs finit toujours par se savoir sur une base.

Et Hux vit très clairement la panique s'installer dans le regard de Thomps, même si son entraînement militaire le prévenait de fuir sur le champ.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui, Ben ?

Ben se tourna vers Hux. Ses sourcils étaient froncés mais la moue sur ses lèvres déterminée.

_ Je pense… énonça-t-il en levant une main vers le garde, que je suis capable d'effacer une partie de sa mémoire.

(à suivre…)


	19. Chapter 19

_Comme toutes les semaines, j'en profite pour vous remercier de continuer à lire cette histoire! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Voilà donc la suite et bonne lecture à tous!_

"***"

Thomps avait hurlé quand Ben était entré dans son cerveau. Si fort que ses cris avaient résonné dans les couloirs vides du sous-sol. Si fort que la main de Ben s'était mise à trembler comme s'il hésitait soudain à poursuivre. Hux avait resserré l'emprise de ses doigts sur l'épaule du Jedi pour le pousser à aller jusqu'au bout.

Quand enfin Ben avait relâché la pression de la Force sur l'esprit du garde, ce dernier s'était effondré au sol et immédiatement, le Jedi était tombé à genoux pour vérifier son pouls. Lorsqu'il s'était avéré vivant, Ben n'avait pu retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Hux aussi avait été soulagé, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Si le garde était mort, il aurait été difficile de le cacher et il aurait probablement fini sur l'échafaud malgré tous les beaux discours d'Organa contre la peine de mort. Après tout, il était déjà soupçonné d'avoir tué Wexley et Borman sur D'Qar.

Rapidement, ils étaient parvenus à un plan et avaient couché Thomps sur le lit de Hux en espérant que Ben ait réellement réussi ce qu'il avait entrepris. Le Jedi semblait en tout cas le penser. Hux ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. Si Thomps se réveillait avec ses souvenirs… Hux n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils feraient de lui. Ben pourrait peut-être recommencer une fois de plus, même si cela signifiait transformer en bouillie le cerveau du garde. Mais bon, Ben avait déjà effacé une fois par mégarde les souvenirs d'enfance de Rey, il avait peut-être un talent naturel pour cette procédure. Du moins Hux l'espérait.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent à observer la forme amorphe de Thomps, côte à côte, dans le silence le plus total. Hux guettait le moindre bruit venant du couloir. Il n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre, lancé à la recherche du garde, les surprenne Ben et lui une fois de plus. Cela n'avait pas empêché Ben de lui saisir la main après une longue attente et Hux avait accepté cette concession. Les doigts de Ben étaient comme toujours chauds contre sa peau gelée et il y trouva un réconfort dont il avait bien besoin.

Quand Thomps grogna et s'agita, ils se relâchèrent et Ben se précipita vers lui.

_ Thomps ! s'écria-t-il.

Et le garde rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il parut un instant confus en regardant autour de lui et se redressa en découvrant le visage inquiet de Ben tout près du sien. Hux, quant à lui, resta au fond de la cellule à observer de loin ce qu'il se passait. Pour le moment, il ne voulait pas paraître autre chose qu'inoffensif aux yeux du garde.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs l'air paniqué et il recula aussi loin que possible sur le lit jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur de pierre.

_ Je… balbutia-t-il comme s'il avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

Ses yeux passèrent une nouvelle fois du visage de Ben à celui de Hux puis aux murs du cachot et sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

_ Je… suis dans la cellule de Hux ? fit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Au moins son cerveau ne s'était pas transformé en gelée, c'était déjà une première bonne nouvelle aux yeux du Général.

Ben approuva et Thomps parut se donner quelques secondes de réflexion. Mais au lieu de se calmer au fur et à mesure que la réalisation s'imposait à lui, elle paraissait au contraire le paniquer et Hux pouvait entendre sa respiration s'accélérer même de là où il se trouvait.

_ Qu'est-ce que je fais là ! lança Thomps à Ben, observant fiévreusement tour à tour le Jedi et Hux, les soupçonnant probablement d'un mauvais coup.

_ Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda alors Ben sans aucune subtilité et Hux se retint à grand peine de ne pas rouler des yeux.

_ Me souvenir de quoi ? fit Thomps avec inquiétude.

Il avait visiblement très envie de se lever pour fuir mais bloqué par la large masse de Ben, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

_ De ce qu'il s'est passé, insista Ben.

Thomps fronça les sourcils puis grimaça comme si cela lui faisait mal. Il leva une main et la porta à son crâne. Il s'était cogné lorsqu'il avait chuté et s'était ouvert légèrement sur les dalles du sol. Hux avait retenu Ben de nettoyer la plaie. Elle offrait une couverture parfaite à leur version des faits.

Thomps sursauta de nouveau quand ses doigts rencontrèrent le liquide poisseux collant à ses cheveux.

_ Il m'a attaqué ? demanda-t-il avec un regard mauvais sur Hux.

_ Bien sûr que non je ne t'ai pas attaqué ! protesta celui-ci depuis le fond de la cellule.

C'était assez agaçant au bout d'un moment de voir que tous le soupçonnaient d'être un tueur de gardes. Quitte à en avoir la réputation, Hux commençait à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de s'y mettre. Si ça n'avait aucun intérêt pour son plan d'évasion, cela soulagerait-il au moins ses nerfs.

_ Bien sûr que non il ne t'a pas attaqué, appuya Ben avec une moue agacée. Tu étais hors de la cellule quand je t'ai trouvé.

Le visage de Thomps se détendit légèrement. Il paraissait désormais surtout perplexe, cherchant au fond de son cerveau le moindre indice quant aux faits.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? articula-t-il en touchant de nouveau la coupure sur le côté de son crâne.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, admit Ben. Mais je t'ai trouvé allongé par terre, près de la cellule et la tête en sang. Il y avait une pierre descellée à côté de toi. Je suppose qu'elle t'est tombée dessus. Cet endroit est un vrai taudis.

Là-dessus, Thomps ne pouvait rien dire. Il secoua la tête comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre la logique de Ben.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas emmené dans une salle de soins ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation, craignant sûrement la réaction de Ben à sa suspicion.

Ben soupira et se releva.

_ Parce que je ne voulais pas trop te bouger ! déclara-t-il. Je ne voulais pas aggraver ta blessure. Alors je t'ai juste placé sur le lit le plus proche.

_ Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé chercher le médecin ! s'agaça à son tour Thomps à qui la douleur avait fait effacer toute peur de Ben.

_ Parce que je ne voulais pas te laisser seul avec lui, répliqua Ben en pointant Hux.

Ce dernier s'emmitoufla plus encore dans le peignoir chaud du Jedi. Il voyait celui-ci s'embourber de plus en plus sous l'assaut des questions de Thomps et ça n'avait rien de rassurant. Connaissant Ben, il allait probablement se mettre à hurler bientôt en envoyant valser tout ce qu'il avait sous la main, la torche, le lit, le seau d'eau de Hux, voire même Thomps en personne. Ainsi que leur plan. Hux aurait dû se rendre compte que le plan principalement conçu par Ben était complètement idiot. Maintenant qu'il l'entendait essayant de se justifier, ça paraissait évident. Mais sur le coup, la panique, le froid, la fatigue, tout cela avait dû contribuer à ralentir ses fonctions cérébrales. C'était du moins la seule explication rationnelle qu'il avait.

La bonne nouvelle était qu'au moins, Thomps paraissait avoir tout oublié de Hux agenouillé entre les cuisses de Ben.

_ Et tu n'as pas un comlink pour contacter le docteur ! ajouta Thomps.

Hux vit le dos de Ben se tendre et ses poings se serrer et se desserrer dans une ultime tentative pour garder son calme.

_ C'est ce que j'allais faire, grogna-t-il entre ses dents, quand tu es revenu à toi. Figure-toi que ça ne fait pas des heures que tu es allongé là. Quelques secondes à peine. J'ai juste paré au plus pressé.

Thomps avait toujours l'air renfrogné mais au moins ne posa-t-il plus de questions. Ben, au grand soulagement de Hux, sauta sur l'occasion pour reprendre la main. Cela était rassurant de constater qu'il pouvait aussi se montrer un peu plus tactique et efficace.

_ Tu peux te lever ? demanda-t-il en tendant une main à Thomps. Je vais t'escorter jusqu'en salle de soins.

_ Je… je suppose, balbutia Thomps en saisissant avec hésitation les doigts offerts.

Hux vit Thomps tituber un peu lorsqu'il se remit debout et il dut prendre appui sur la large épaule de Ben. Le Jedi le laissa faire.

_ Si tu arrives à marcher, allons-y, conclut Ben.

Thomps opina et docilement, il se laissa entraîner vers la sortie de la cellule. Il était probablement soulagé de pouvoir quitter cet endroit froid, humide et puant pour prendre quelques heures de vrai repos dans un lit médical.

Avant de refermer la porte, Ben jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Hux qui l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête. Il savait qu'il reviendrait le voir le plus vite possible.

Et lorsque la serrure claqua dans le verrou, Hux réalisa que Ben lui avait laissé une des deux torches. Il sourit en allant s'assoir près de sa flamme pour profiter du peu de chaleur qu'elle dégageait.

« *** »

Hux passa les heures suivantes à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de garder sa torche allumée le plus longtemps possible. Il décida de sacrifier le pantalon qu'il avait porté sur D'Qar et qui avait été souillé du sang de Borman et de la boue du chemin menant à la pyramide. Se servant de ses dents, il en fit de longues bandelettes qu'il enroula autour de la torche lorsque celle-ci ne fut plus qu'un brasier rougeâtre. Le feu reprit quelques minutes de plus mais les bandelettes de tissu léger n'étaient définitivement pas le meilleur des combustibles. Il allait soit devoir envisager de demander à Ben une réserve de torches qu'il serait probablement difficile à obtenir étant donné la situation actuelle de la Résistance, soit trouver un autre système pour avoir un peu de lumière au pire et un peu de chaleur au mieux.

Il réduisit aussi en bandelettes la tunique que Ben lui avait prêtée sur le cargo les menant jusque là et décida de les garder en cas d'extrême urgence. Il les dissimula dans une fente entre deux pierres puisque son lit de camp n'offrait aucune cachette, contrairement à sa couchette sur D'Qar.

Au final, il ne garda que les bottes qu'il renfila une fois qu'elles furent bien sèches pour préserver ses pieds du froid de la pierre et le peignoir de Jedi qu'il ne quittait plus et qui était pour lui le seul moyen de préserver sa chaleur corporelle.

Il resta aussi ce qui lui parut être un temps interminable à fixer la gourde que Thomps lui avait amenée, se demandant comment gérer ses réserves d'eau. Il semblait évident qu'il ne serait pas nourri avec autant de régularité que sur D'Qar et il allait devoir faire attention à chacune de ses ressources.

Il décida de garder le seau pour l'eau puisqu'il était l'objet avec la plus grande contenance, et la gourde pour ses besoins. Ce ne serait ni pratique, ni plaisant, mais des années de formation à l'Académie lui avaient appris à s'adapter à bien des situations désespérées. Il suffisait juste de bien viser.

Lorsque Hux sortirait de ce trou à rat, et pour lui il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il en sortirait, il se ferait un plaisir de prendre quelques jours de congés dans un complexe de luxe où il passerait son temps à barboter dans l'eau chaude, se ferait livrer à même sa chambre les meilleurs plats qu'il dégusterait confortablement installé sur un lit moelleux avec à la main un verre des meilleurs vins de la Galaxie. Il ne s'était jamais laissé aller à ce genre de frivolités mais il estimait qu'il l'aurait bien mérité après ce qui serait probablement des semaines à supporter le noir et l'humidité, à bouffer du pain rassis volé à la cantine de la Résistance et à pisser dans une gourde.

Et puis la perspective du corps nu de Ben alanguit sur des draps immaculés l'aiderait à tenir le coup. Il était à peu près certain que le Jedi n'était pas plus familier que lui de ce type d'endroits et ce serait un instant particulier pour eux deux. Et surtout, ne plus avoir à se cacher et pouvoir embrasser et caresser son amant quand bon lui semblait sonnait comme un futur bien doux pour Hux.

Quand la torche s'éteignit définitivement, il rejoignit son lit et se passa un peu de crème sur l'épaule. Ce que lui avait donné le docteur Kalonia avait été d'une grande efficacité et il ne sentait désormais plus qu'une petite gêne. Il n'éprouvait plus aucune difficulté à bouger son bras comme bon lui semblait.

Il s'était ensuite allongé pour réfléchir à la meilleure marche à suivre pour l'avenir. Emmitouflé dans le peignoir de Ben, il songea à la façon dont celui-ci s'était enfin retourné contre un des siens pour les sauver tous les deux. Si qui que ce soit avait eu vent de leur liaison, Hux était certain que plus jamais on n'aurait permis à Ben de le revoir. Cela aurait peut-être définitivement motivé le Jedi à tout détruire pour le récupérer et l'emmener loin d'ici. Mais Hux savait que malgré ses doutes Ben n'était peut-être pas encore prêt à se dresser contre sa mère. C'était une situation encore risquée pour eux deux et Hux se demandait vraiment quelle serait pour lui la meilleure façon de s'attacher définitivement la fidélité du Jedi. Peut-être lui avouer ses sentiments…

Mais Ben devait bien le savoir, ce que Hux ressentait pour lui. Après tout, Hux les avait déjà vus dans les yeux de son amant, ces trois petits mots qu'encore aucun d'eux n'avait prononcés. Et avec le recul, Ben le prendrait peut-être mal que Hux les utilise pour le manipuler. Si jamais un jour il s'en apercevait. Mais Hux ne voyait pas trop le problème. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient faux…

Il se demanda aussi ensuite ce que Leia Organa pouvait bien lui vouloir. C'était pour l'emmener la rencontrer que Thomps était venu. Et Hux s'était attendu à voir apparaître un second garde pour le mener jusqu'à elle. Mais le couloir du sous-sol restait désespérément silencieux. Peut-être avait-elle changé d'avis. Peut-être Thomps s'était souvenu de ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé et Ben avait en ce moment même de gros ennuis.

Entretenir une liaison avec un prisonnier était déjà condamnable en soi. Utiliser ses pouvoirs contre un des siens pour la dissimuler était pire encore. Et nul doute que si jamais ce qu'avait fait Ben arrivait aux oreilles de sa mère ou de son oncle, ils auraient de graves problèmes.

Il supposa ensuite que si Leia Organa n'envoyait personne, c'était peut-être parce qu'elle craignait ce que Hux pouvait faire à ce nouveau garde. Après tout, Wexley avait disparu, Borman était mort et Thomps en salle de soins. D'ici à ce qu'il naisse une rumeur que Hux était un porte-poisse pour quiconque le surveillait, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

Désœuvré par le manque de moyens dont il disposait dans cette nouvelle cellule, il poussa un long soupir. Il aurait au moins apprécié d'avoir un livre pour passer le temps. Il n'avait plus la moindre idée ni du jour, ni de l'heure, ni depuis combien de temps il était enfermé ici. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il commençait à avoir très faim et qu'il avait trop dormi quelque temps auparavant pour trouver du réconfort dans l'oubli du sommeil.

Alors, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le temps passe en cogitant. Ben viendrait peut-être bientôt le voir.

« *** »

Hux en était à échafauder son huitième plan de domination galactique détaillé lorsque le verrou claqua. Donc à priori, il s'était écoulé au moins huit heures depuis qu'il s'était installé sur son lit de camp.

A ce stade là, il ne savait plus s'il allait voir apparaître Ben, Thomps, un autre garde, ou finalement Leia Organa. Il espérait qu'il s'agirait du premier. Mais les autres seraient aussi les bienvenus s'ils lui fournissaient un peu de nourriture et une torche. A rester immobile sur son lit, Hux sentait l'humidité s'insinuer dans son corps même à travers l'épais peignoir de Ben dans lequel il s'était roulé en boule.

_ Hux ?

Celui-ci sourit. C'était bien de Ben dont il s'agissait.

Hux se redressa en essayant de conserver bien autour de lui le peu de chaleur qui s'était installé sous le tissu rugueux dans lequel il s'était emmitouflé. Il fronça le nez quand l'odeur de sa propre saleté lui monta aux narines. Il n'avait plus pris de douche depuis un temps indéterminé et il supposait qu'il faudrait supplier une fois de plus Organa pour avoir accès à de l'eau courante dans cet endroit.

Au cours de la journée, il avait songé à se nettoyer à l'aide d'un peu d'eau de son seau mais la rationalité l'avait poussé à la conserver.

_ Hé, salut Ben, lui lança-t-il. Comment vas-tu ?

Ben entra et prit bien garde cette fois à refermer la porte derrière lui. Hux entendit même le verrou se clore, sans doute sous l'action de l'esprit du Jedi. C'était une sage précaution.

_ J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit, avoua Ben en posant à terre la torche comme il le faisait toujours.

Hux remarqua l'inhabituel gros sac de toile qu'il portait à l'épaule. Ben transportait généralement tout dans les grandes poches de sa tenue. Mais le fait qu'il ait un tel baluchon était de bon augure pour Hux.

Le Jedi s'assit sur le lit à côté de Hux et se pencha vers lui pour un baiser rapide. Hux n'eut aucun mal à deviner même dans la lumière changeante du feu les larges cernes noirs sous les yeux de son amant. Il leva une main pour caresser sa joue d'un geste apaisant. Ben était nerveux, il le voyait d'ici. Et Hux ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'Organa avait découvert ce qu'il était arrivé à Thomps.

_ C'était la nuit ? ne put-il cependant se retenir de demander, désireux d'avoir un point de référence auquel s'ancrer.

Ben opina.

_ Tu n'as pas dormi ? s'enquit-il.

_ Non. J'avais déjà dormi en arrivant et je croyais qu'on était en journée.

Hux fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient arrivés à la nuit tombante. Et une seconde nuit s'était écoulée. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps que pouvait représenter un cycle d'une journée sur cette planète. Il n'était donc pas beaucoup plus avancé. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était ici depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût.

_ C'était la nuit, lui confirma Ben. Et là, on est très tôt le matin. Tout le monde est en train de se préparer pour la journée à venir. J'en ai profité pour m'éclipser et voir comment ça allait.

_ Je survis. J'ai faim, j'ai froid, je pue et je veux sortir d'ici plus que tout au monde, répondit très honnêtement Hux.

Ben ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer.

_ J'y travaille, lui assura-t-il une fois de plus.

_ Et Thomps ? reprit Hux qui se doutait que c'était là la raison qui avait empêché Ben de dormir la nuit précédente.

Soit il s'était passé quelque chose et Ben n'osait pas le lui dire, soit le Jedi avait été pris de crises de remords qui n'arrangeraient pas les affaires de Hux. Il n'aurait servi à rien que Ben avance enfin d'un pas si c'était pour ensuite reculer de trois.

D'ailleurs, en entendant le nom du garde, le Jedi frissonna sous les doigts de Hux qui avaient glissé le long de son bras. Ben passa une main sur son visage défait.

_ Il a été admis en salle de soins et j'ai dû prévenir ma mère de ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas réellement passé, ajouta-t-il précipitamment lorsque Hux avait écarquillé les yeux. Notre version de ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Elle y a cru ?

Ben souffla longuement.

_ Je n'en suis pas sûr, admit-il. Je suppose qu'elle se doute qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Même si elle ne sait pas exactement quoi. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour lui mentir.

Ca, Hux aurait pu facilement le deviner. Ben n'était pas un menteur né. Il était d'ailleurs nullissime pour dissimuler la moindre de ses émotions.

_ Mais au moins, Thomps ne se rappelle de rien, insista Hux en passant un bras autour des épaules du Jedi pour l'attirer contre lui.

Ben ne se fit pas prier pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

_ Non, il ne se rappelle de rien, confirma-t-il. Je… suis passé dans sa chambre tout à l'heure et comme il était seul et endormi, j'en ai profité pour fouiller ses souvenirs. Celui qui nous concerne semble définitivement perdu.

Hux caressa ses cheveux.

_ Je suis très fier de ce que tu as fait pour nous, souffla-t-il dans la grande oreille du Jedi.

Il savait Ben sensible aux compliments et espérait que cela suffirait à effacer tous les doutes qu'il pouvait avoir. Les larges mains de Ben se posèrent dans son dos et se crispèrent tellement autour du tissu qui entourait le corps de Hux que ce dernier supposa qu'il en aurait peut-être des bleus.

_ Je ne sais pas si j'aurais vraiment dû faire ça, murmura précipitamment Ben, comme s'il craignait la réaction de Hux. Je… je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais faire ça. Après Rey.

Hux ferma les yeux et inspira l'odeur si propre de Ben. Il devait le souiller de sa crasse. Il hésita un instant avant de répondre. C'était un moment déterminant où il devait absolument choisir les bons mots.

_ Tu as fait ce qui était nécessaire, pointa-t-il. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, Thomps aurait forcément raconté à quelqu'un ce qu'il avait vu et ils nous auraient séparés.

_ Je sais ! Je sais ! s'agaça Ben, plus contre lui-même que contre Hux. Et c'est ce qui m'a fait paniquer sur le coup. Mais je suis certain qu'on aurait pu trouver une autre solution.

_ Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution Ben, insista Hux d'une voix qu'il espérait douce mais ferme.

Se connaissant, il supposait que la fermeté se taillait la part du lion.

_ Kriff, jura Ben entre ses dents serrées. Kriff. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je dois faire Hux.

_ Fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et que c'était vraiment une pierre qui était tombée sur le crâne de Thomps, le poussa Hux avec conviction.

Dans ses bras, Ben s'était mis à trembler.

_ Et si les souvenirs de Thomps reviennent ! Et si ma mère découvre la vérité. Kriff, je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû céder, fit-il si bas que Hux l'entendit à peine.

_ Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Hux en se raidissant.

Avait-il vraiment compris ce que Ben insinuait ?

_ Rien…

_ Ben ! insista Hux en resserrant son emprise sur le grand corps de son amant.

_ Cette nuit je me suis demandé si je n'aurais jamais dû briser mes vœux, avoua Ben dans un souffle.

Hux eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté dans sa poitrine. Sa gorge était aussi sèche que ses yeux étaient humides. Il cligna quelques instants des paupières et respira lentement pour stabiliser sa voix.

_ Tu le regrettes ? fit-il d'un ton glacial.

Ben releva la tête pour étudier son visage. Sa main se leva et se posa sur la joue de Hux et son pouce massif caressa l'arête de son nez puis la courbe de ses lèvres. Ses yeux aussi étaient pleins de larmes et sa bouche tremblait.

_ Non, admit-il d'une voix étranglée avant de se pencher sur Hux pour un baiser désespéré, chacun s'accrochant à l'autre comme s'il était son unique bouée de sauvetage.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent leur étreinte, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre.

_ Nous trouverons une solution Ben, chuchota Hux contre la peau de son amant.

Ben opina avec anxiété et Hux haït le fait d'être bloqué dans ce cachot alors que Ben avait besoin de son soutien pour accepter qui il était en train de devenir sous son influence.

Ils demeurèrent un long moment ainsi, juste à se serrer, à profiter de la présence de l'autre, de leur chaleur. Et Hux souhaita que Ben reste près de lui à le tenir dans ses bras pendant qu'il dormirait. Mais bien trop vite à son goût, le Jedi parut prendre conscience du temps en train de passer et il poussa un long soupir en se dégageant à regret de l'étreinte de son amant.

_ J'ai encore une grosse journée devant moi, murmura Ben comme s'il craignait la réaction de Hux. Les autres doivent déjà se demander ce que je suis en train de faire.

_ Tu n'as qu'à leur dire la vérité, répondit Hux en tenant toujours la large main de Ben entre ses doigts menus.

Le Jedi ouvrit des yeux ronds à cette suggestion.

_ Que tu es venu me nourrir alors que tout le monde ici, Lor San Tekka en première ligne, semble se moquer complètement du fait que je crève de faim, expliqua Hux.

_ Ca ne risque pas d'éveiller les suspicions ? contra Ben.

Hux haussa les épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais les suspicions sont déjà éveillées. Et même lorsque tu n'as rien fait pour le mériter, ils sont persuadés que tu vas te retourner contre eux. Alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu te gênerais. Et puis ta mère ne va pas t'empêcher de nourrir un homme qui risque de mourir de faim. Elle a des principes après tout, ajouta-t-il avec un gloussement amer.

Leia Organa aimait certainement se donner bonne conscience avec ses grandes idées, n'empêche que dans l'urgence, elle avait fait passer Hux en bon dernier dans sa liste de priorités. Mais Hux se l'imaginait tout de même mal accepter d'avoir un prisonnier affamé dans une base qu'elle dirigeait. Cela ferait une belle tache dans l'image humaniste qu'elle devait avoir d'elle-même.

_ Hum, grommela Ben qui ne paraissait pas convaincu par la démonstration de Hux.

_ De toute façon, reprit ce dernier, tu as dit toi-même que tu étais nul lorsqu'il s'agissait de mentir à ta mère. Alors autant arranger la vérité à notre façon, qu'elle ne flaire rien de vraiment suspect.

Cela sembla davantage impacter Ben qui opina avec cette fois un peu plus de force. Puis il soupira longuement.

_ Je verrai bien ce qui sort lorsque je serai face à elle, lâcha-t-il ensuite.

Cela fit tiquer Hux. Si c'était là la façon de Ben de planifier quoi que ce soit, voir ce qui sort sur le moment, il n'était pas étonnant que la Résistance soit un tel chaos. Un plan ça se réfléchissait ! Ca se travaillait ! Ca ne s'improvisait pas. Ou alors, dans des circonstances vraiment exceptionnelles.

_ Dis-lui simplement ce que je t'ai dit de lui dire, ordonna sèchement Hux. Crois-moi, ce sera de toute façon bien plus consistant que n'importe quel mensonge qui pourrait te venir « sur le moment », ajouta-t-il avec un certain dédain qui parut vexer Ben.

Sa grosse lèvre inférieure pendait désormais dans son habituelle moue puérile.

_ Et puis ta mère n'est pas une idiote, insista Hux pour bien marquer son point de vue. Elle sait que tu passais des heures avec moi sur D'Qar. Tu es même resté avec moi pendant toute la soirée de la bataille d'Endor au lieu d'aller boire et discuter avec les autres. Et pendant l'attaque, lorsque tu es parti à la recherche de survivants, je suis le seul que tu as ramené. Elle sait que nous sommes amis. Et elle trouvera plus suspicieux qu'autre chose le fait que soudain tu sembles ne plus venir me voir. Ou que tu lui mentes de manière éhontée à ce sujet.

Ben garda le silence, le temps pour lui de réfléchir à la situation. Il ne paraissait pas apprécier le ton vindicatif de Hux mais n'avait pas l'air de trouver quoi que ce soit pouvant réfuter ses arguments.

_ Surtout, finit par admettre Ben, que je passe mon temps à la harceler, elle et Lor San Tekka en fait, pour qu'ils te changent de cellule.

_ Voilà, conclut Hux d'un geste de la main. Raison de plus pour ne pas lui cacher que tu me rends régulièrement visite. Après, elle peut s'imaginer ce qu'elle veut à notre sujet. Je ne pense pas qu'elle approche de la vérité.

Il se pencha vers Ben pour lui voler un nouveau baiser.

_ Tu as raison, finit par admettre le Jedi, ses lèvres frôlant toujours celles de Hux. Je vais lui dire que je prends désormais la pleine responsabilité de ta présence ici. C'est tellement le bordel là-haut que tout le monde se nomme responsable de ceci ou cela selon les besoins.

Cela fit sourire Hux. C'était bien digne de sa vision de la Résistance, une telle anarchie.

_ J'espère juste, ajouta Ben, qu'à part pour te changer de cellule, elle ne se mêlera pas trop de ta présence ici.

Hux opina.

_ S'il est une chose positive ici par rapport à D'Qar, admit-il, c'est qu'au moins tu n'as pas à me harceler pour que je te donne des renseignements.

Cela fit sourire Ben.

_ Avec ce qu'il s'est passé après Sulon, répliqua-t-il, je doute que qui que ce soit ait envie de profiter de tes renseignements.

Hux renifla de mépris.

_ Sans moi vous seriez tous morts avant même d'avoir touché la surface de la planète.

_ Je sais, je sais, fit Ben. Mais je t'ai raconté ce que j'ai vu dans la tête des autres. Nous deux complotant pour détruire la Résistance.

_ Une vision que je partage, souffla Hux en posant son front contre celui de Ben.

Ce dernier resta longtemps silencieux avant de répondre. Quand Hux l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration, il s'attendait vraiment à ce que Ben le rabroue pour sa remarque. Au lieu de cela, ses mains avaient serrées celles de Hux qui malgré ça l'avait senti trembler.

_ Je ne veux pas détruire la Résistance, murmura-t-il si bas que Hux le perçut à peine. Pas vraiment. Je veux juste… Il y a des choses ici… Des gens… Tout ce qui me rend tellement en colère. C'est ça que j'aimerais parfois détruire. Pas la Résistance en elle-même… Juste…

Sa voix s'était étranglée et Hux comprit que Ben n'en dirait pour le moment pas plus de lui-même. Un bon nombre de pensées devait se bousculer dans sa tête. Mais Hux considérait qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Une telle confession, Ben aurait eu du mal à la lui faire quelques temps auparavant. Et même là, il paraissait l'avoir arrachée du fond de ses entrailles. Et pourtant, pour Hux, il avait été rapidement évident que Ben n'était pas adapté au monde dans lequel il était né. Enfin il se l'avouait. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à l'accepter.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te met en colère Ben ? poussa Hux avec appréhension.

Ben pouvait très bien lui répondre, nourrissant sa rage de ses confessions, ou alors il pouvait aussi se refermer et fuir la cellule de Hux au pas de course.

_ Je… fit Ben en serrant sa main si fort qu'il fit presque mal à Hux.

Il paraissait avoir bien du mal à trouver ses mots.

_ Je déteste par-dessus tout leur vision de moi. Pas seulement les soldats. Mais aussi mon oncle qui voudrait que je sois comme lui. Et ma mère qui voudrait que je sois comme elle. Et mon père qui a abandonné l'idée que je sois comme lui. Et Lor San Tekka qui me considère encore comme un gamin. Et… Et le fait qu'ils n'aient jamais pris en compte qui j'étais vraiment. Ils ont voulu me façonner Hux. Et j'avais tellement peur que je les ai laissés faire. Mais ça n'a pas suffit. Ca n'a jamais suffit.

Il parlait désormais si vite qu'un filet de bave coulait de sa bouche, brillant dans la lueur de la torche restée à terre. Hux hésita à l'essuyer mais craignait que bouger n'interrompe Ben. Et il voulait en savoir plus, tellement plus sur tout ce qui torturait le Jedi depuis toutes ses années.

_ Je ne serai jamais un vrai Jedi, ajouta-t-il avec une douleur évidente dans la voix. J'ai travaillé dur mais je n'ai jamais réussi à contrôler mes émotions. Tu le sais. Ma colère ou mes sentiments pour toi. Ils ont tellement d'emprise sur moi. Je ne serai jamais non plus un leader de la Résistance. Je pensais pouvoir renoncer à tout et mettre de côté ma vie comme ma mère l'a fait pour diriger une armée. Mais je ne veux plus. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je ne veux plus.

Des larmes perlaient à présent au coin de ses yeux et Hux dut se retenir de reprendre Ben dans ses bras. Il sentait aussi une boule de former dans sa gorge et il en eut presque du mal à respirer quand Ben se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Comme pour se protéger, paraissant soudain dix ou quinze ans de moins. Comme si Hux rencontrait à présent l'adolescent qu'il avait été lorsqu'avide de reconnaissance, il avait testé l'étendue de ses pouvoirs sur la petite Rey.

_ Je veux juste être moi, chuchota-t-il les yeux tournés vers le sol, craignant sûrement ce qu'il risquait de trouver dans les pupilles de Hux. Je veux…

Il hésita de longues secondes et Hux crut qu'il n'allait pas recommencer à parler. Mais alors qu'il allait bouger pour le toucher, Ben poursuivit son discours.

_ Il y a du Vader en moi, admit-il. La puissance de mon pouvoir, la force de mes émotions. Mais ce sont les erreurs de Vader qui ont façonné l'homme qu'il est devenu. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'arrive la même chose. Je veux être le maître de mes choix. Pas laisser les autres me dicter ma conduite pour me plier à leurs souhaits. Je veux être plus fort qu'eux pour qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais me contrôler. Je… je veux être libre. Ne plus être tiraillé en permanence entre mon devoir et mes désirs.

_ Et cela n'arrivera jamais tant que tu restes parmi eux, conclut Hux comme une évidence.

Ben n'approuva pas, ni ne nia. Il resta juste impassible, le souffle court, comme épuisé par ses propres confessions qu'il devait pour la première fois de sa vie admettre.

Hux songea à insister mais vu la fébrilité actuelle du Jedi, il avait peur que trop en faire ne le retourne contre lui. Après tout, il venait lui-même de dire qu'il ne voulait plus être manipulé et c'était pourtant exactement ce que Hux tentait de faire. Pour leur bien. Mais dans un tel état d'esprit, Ben ne comprendrait probablement pas que la fin justifiait les moyens.

Non, pour le moment, il valait mieux laisser Ben cogiter un peu, remettre en place ses pensées un peu confuses et lorsqu'il serait prêt, il reviendrait vers Hux et ils trouveraient une solution. Un moyen de fuir. La seule chose dont Hux n'était pas encore sûr était de savoir s'ils disparaîtraient ensemble ou si Hux ramènerait Ben au sein du Premier Ordre. Mener une vie paisible auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait avait un côté étrangement tentant. Même si se connaissant, Hux craignait qu'il ne tourne vite en rond dans une existence sans enjeu et sans défi. Rejoindre le Premier Ordre serait une porte ouverte à leur désir de puissance commun. Avec plus de risques mais aussi plus d'exaltation. Et Hux voulait offrir à Ben la place qu'il méritait dans l'univers. La place qui lui était destinée.

Dans l'absolu, Hux ne croyait pas au destin, mais il supposait que si Ben était né avec des pouvoirs aussi colossaux, il lui fallait s'en servir au mieux de ses capacités. Et cela les mènerait à la plus haute place dans la hiérarchie galactique. Il fallait juste que Ben soit prêt. Ce n'était peut-être pas encore le cas mais Hux savait qu'ils s'en rapprochaient. Petit à petit. Ils s'en rapprochaient.

Ben renifla une nouvelle fois, ravalant un dernier sanglot avant de se redresser. Il tourna finalement son regard vers Hux et ce dernier constata que les cernes sous ses yeux s'étaient accentués. Comme si à l'instar de ce qu'il avait fait à Thomps, ce qu'il venait d'admettre était en train de le ronger de l'intérieur. Mais Hux supposait que toute sa vie Ben avait été rongé de l'intérieur. Par les peurs et les angoisses qu'on lui avait imposées dès l'enfance dans un premier lieu. Et depuis quelques temps par les peurs et les angoisses d'enfin sortir de ce moule dans lequel on avait tenté de l'étouffer.

_ Je… Je t'ai apporté des choses, fit alors brusquement Ben.

Hux mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce à quoi le Jedi faisait allusion. Il fronça les sourcils et Ben leva sous son nez le gros sac avec lequel il était entré. De toute évidence, il en avait assez des discussions lourdes et avait pour le moment besoin de passer à autre chose. Hux hocha la tête. Ils avaient fait de gros progrès ces dernières minutes et Ben paraissait impatient de lui montrer ce qu'il avait ramené pour lui.

Un léger sourire flottait à présent sur son visage encore pâle et une de ses jambes tressautait comme s'il avait hâte de voir l'approbation ou le plaisir sur le visage de Hux.

_ Montre-moi ça, lui demanda celui-ci avec de son côté aussi une certaine impatience.

Même si sa discussion avec Ben lui avait momentanément fait oublier sa faim, il la savait toujours présente au creux de son estomac. Et quoi que Ben lui rapporte, ça ne pouvait qu'améliorer son quotidien.

_ Tout d'abord, fit le Jedi en ouvrant la fermeture du sac, j'ai… ça ! annonça-t-il avec un enthousiasme qui ne paraissait pas feint.

Il était même particulièrement hilare pour quelqu'un qui juste auparavant avait eu des larmes plein les yeux.

Hux ne put retenir un sourire lorsque Ben enroula autour de ses épaules une épaisse couverture. Elle avait une odeur de renfermé et elle grattait un peu sa nuque, là où elle entrait en contact avec sa peau, mais la sensation de chaleur fut immédiate et pour Hux, c'était bien là le point le plus important.

_ Ca te plait ? fit Ben qui de toute évidence recherchait un compliment de la part de son amant.

_ C'est parfait, approuva celui-ci.

Hux s'imaginait déjà les prochaines heures, cumulant le peignoir de Ben et la couverture pour dormir dans un cocon bien chaud et bien moelleux. Si seulement Ben avait pu rester à ses côtés, le tableau aurait été parfait dans ses conditions actuelles de détention.

Le sourire de Ben se fit plus rayonnant encore lorsqu'il se pencha vers Hux.

_ Et tu veux connaître le meilleur ?

_ Dis-moi.

_ C'est Poe qui avait volé cette couverture dans la réserve pour la donner à Finn. Et je la lui ai revolée ce matin lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la chambre pour te la donner à toi !

Il eut un rictus moqueur qui se communiqua instantanément à Hux. Oh la douce ironie. Poe ne pourrait pas se plaindre de la disparition d'une couverture qu'il avait lui-même volée et le Traître n'aurait qu'à trembler de froid pendant que Hux, lui, serait confortablement au chaud. Et Hux était quasiment certain qu'aucun des deux ne descendrait jusque là pour la récupérer, même s'ils soupçonnaient à un moment Ben d'avoir fait le coup. De toute façon, quoi que Ben fasse, il finissait toujours accusé à un moment ou à un autre. Autant que cette fois-ci, ce soit justifié.

_ J'ai autre chose, annonça Ben visiblement ravi de l'effet que sa couverture et son anecdote avaient eu auprès de Hux.

Hux suivit le mouvement de ses mains jusque dans le sac, impatient de savoir ce qui se cachait d'autre dans cet énorme machin qu'avait ramené Ben.

_ Ca devrait te plaire, ajouta ce dernier d'une manière un peu théâtrale, voulant probablement faire monter un peu le suspens.

Hux se retint de rouler des yeux. Franchement, Ben n'avait pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes. En l'état actuel, Hux aurait été prêt à le sucer juste pour le remercier de lui ramener une simple paire de chaussettes. Il était tellement démuni que n'importe quoi était bon à prendre. Mais ce que Ben sortit était bien mieux encore que des chaussettes.

_ Et voilà ! s'écria-t-il en tendant à Hux un datapad.

Ce dernier sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir et il la referma si brusquement que sa mâchoire claqua. Les mains tremblantes, il saisit l'objet.

_ Tu as eu le droit de me ramener ça ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander en allumant le datapad dont la lueur fantomatique illumina le mur derrière lui.

Il marchait, il était même en très bon état et d'après ce que Hux pouvait voir, il contenait déjà tout un tas de programmes.

_ Je n'ai rien demandé à personne, admit Ben avec aplomb. J'avais des instructions sur D'Qar. Pas ici. Et j'ai vérifié, il y a des holobooks et des holofilms dessus. De quoi t'occuper un moment. Par contre, évite juste de te connecter au réseau. Je l'ai volé aussi et je n'ai pas envie qu'on puisse tracer le signal jusqu'à toi.

Hux approuva un peu à contrecœur. Il comprenait le principe de précaution. Mais il aurait aimé la facilité d'utilisation d'un vrai datapad. C'était cependant bien mieux que tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Au moins, il n'aurait plus l'impression de mourir d'ennui et il aurait une vraie notion du temps passant et du jour qu'il était.

_ Et à qui l'as-tu volé ?

Ben haussa les épaules.

_ Le gars dans la chambre duquel on dort tous. Il n'arrêtait pas de pianoter dessus hier soir, quand… quand j'essayais de dormir, fit-il d'une voix tremblante alors qu'il devait se remémorer les heures passées à cogiter sur Thomps. Alors je me suis dit qu'il serait bien mieux avec toi qu'avec lui.

Cela amusa Hux.

_ Et s'il s'en aperçoit, qu'est-ce que tu diras ?

_ Que ce n'est pas moi, tout simplement. Et s'il insiste je répliquerai que j'ai déjà un datapad et que je n'ai pas besoin d'un second. Et s'il est vraiment pénible…

Il fit un vague geste de la main. Hux interpréta cela comme la capacité de Ben à maîtriser les esprits les plus faibles. Même s'il n'osait plus le dire de vive voix après l'incident de la veille.

_ Mais, continua Ben, je ne crois pas que ça aille jusque là. La plupart des gens sur cette base ont peur de moi. Je ne pense même pas qu'il viendra m'adresser la parole à ce sujet.

Hux ricana.

_ Ce n'est pas si mal que cela finalement de faire peur aux autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Ben eut pour lui un sourire hésitant.

_ Peut-être… admit-il. Peut-être.

Puis il sortit un machin en plastique que Hux n'identifia pas tout de suite. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant Ben l'assembler en ce qui paraissait juste être un genre de caisse.

_ Que… fit-il, incertain.

Il ne voulait pas non plus briser l'enthousiasme de Ben en paraissant perplexe face à l'un de ses cadeaux.

Ben eut soudain le regard fuyant et dans la lueur de la flamme, ses joues déjà colorées rosirent plus encore.

_ C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé mais comme ça a un couvercle, j'ai pensé que c'était mieux qu'un seau, souffla-t-il.

Hux comprit enfin ce dont il s'agissait et il manqua d'éclater de rire. Dans l'absolu, il trouvait ça encore plus merveilleux que le datapad. Ca lui éviterait de devoir viser de manière absolument ridicule dans une gourde. Et effectivement, le couvercle était un vrai plus même si Hux avait déjà dans l'idée qu'il allait tout balancer dans l'une des ouvertures des murs.

_ Merci Ben, fit-il simplement en se rapprochant de son amant pour lui embrasser la joue. Ca compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi.

La couleur sur les joues de Ben s'accentua encore et Hux eut envie de l'embrasser encore et encore.

Le Jedi sortit ensuite une brosse à dents que Hux lui arracha littéralement des mains. Sa langue était de plus en plus pâteuse au fur et à mesure des heures passées dans son cachot et il ne doutait pas que Ben l'ait senti aussi d'une manière ou d'une autre. La possibilité de se brosser les dents était donc une bénédiction pour tous les deux.

Ben lui donna aussi un genre de savon en poudre dont il l'assura ne pas savoir ce qu'il valait mais que c'était mieux que rien, puis une bouteille pleine d'eau. Hux apprécia le fait de savoir qu'entre le seau, le contenu de la gourde et cette nouvelle bouteille, il avait des réserves pour quelques jours.

_ Et j'ai aussi, reprit Ben alors que Hux cachait sa bouteille sous son lit de camp, de quoi manger.

Avant que Hux n'ait pu témoigner vocalement de son enthousiasme, son estomac se manifesta.

_ Ce n'est rien d'exceptionnel, le prévint Ben. On n'a déjà pas grand-chose et j'ai dû faire au plus pratique. Pratique à… disons… faire disparaître et pratique à conserver.

_ Tu as volé dans les stocks ?

_ Pas tout, se défendit Ben. Mais on ne m'a laissé prendre pour toi seulement qu'un morceau de pain et une pomme. Tiens.

Il tendit à Hux un tissu similaire à celui qui avait entouré le pain porté par Thomps. Il était gonflé de la forme d'un fruit et Hux saliva juste à l'idée du jus coulant sur sa langue.

_ Du coup, j'ai décidé de combler par ce que je jugeais nécessaire.

Ben récupéra au fond du sac plusieurs rations de survie qu'il étala sur le matelas. C'était le genre de produits que Hux connaissait bien. Il en avait consommé des kilos depuis son entrée à l'Académie. Il s'agissait d'aliments en barre ou en pâte, contenant tous les nutriments nécessaires mais au goût plus que douteux. En l'état actuel, Hux n'allait pas faire le difficile. Il se retint à grand peine de ne pas tous les attraper pour les serrer contre lui, dans l'hypothétique possibilité que quelqu'un tente de les lui reprendre.

_ Si j'étais toi, lui fit Ben en lorgnant aussi vers la porte comme si les pensées de Hux l'avaient infecté, je les cacherais. Je vais me faire tuer si qui que ce soit trouve ça dans ta cellule.

_ Merci Ben, répondit simplement Hux en réfléchissant déjà aux endroits où il pourrait dissimuler ses nouveaux trésors.

_ Je t'en prie. C'est bien le minimum de ce que je pouvais faire pour toi. Je vais essayer de te trouver d'autres vêtements bientôt et surtout de te faire changer de cellule.

Hux approuva de la tête. Il se demanda si Ben allait une fois de plus lui laisser sa torche. Il le faisait toujours habituellement. Il n'y avait pas de raison que cela change.

_ Hux ?

_ Oui Ben ?

_ Je vais vraiment devoir y aller.

_ Je sais.

Les bras du Jedi passèrent autour de lui et le serrèrent brièvement.

_ Je reviens bientôt. Je te le promets.

Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus et Ben relâcha Hux avec un pauvre sourire quand l'estomac de ce dernier se fit de nouveau entendre. Même si Hux aimait plus que tout se trouver dans la chaleur des bras de son amant, pour le moment, il était affamé et il n'était pas contre une petite pause dans leurs étreintes pour au moins croquer la pomme qui lui occupait l'esprit depuis que Ben l'avait mentionnée.

D'ailleurs, il n'attendit même pas que Ben soit sorti de la pièce pour récupérer le fruit et le porter à sa bouche. Sur le pas de la porte, Ben le regarda faire quelques secondes puis il réajusta son sac sur l'épaule. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils. Sa main plongea à nouveau à l'intérieur et il secoua la tête.

_ J'allais oublier de te donner ça, dit-il. Ca sera un peu grand comme c'est à moi mais je me suis dit que ça pouvait t'être utile.

Et il jeta sur le lit une paire d'épaisses chaussettes brunes.

Hux manqua de s'étouffer avec le bout de pomme qu'il avait en bouche en les voyant. Du jus coula le long de son menton et il éclata de rire.

Ben l'observa d'un air perplexe, son cerveau visiblement à la recherche de la bonne blague qui lui échappait.

Hux attrapa les chaussettes et les secoua en l'air.

_ Je t'expliquerai plus tard, lui promit-il. Il faudra juste que tu me rappelles de te remercier comme il se doit pour les chaussettes.

Ben avait toujours l'air aussi perplexe lorsqu'il se décida à laisser Hux. De toute évidence à regret. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant que la porte ne se referme. Ben lui promit une fois de plus de revenir le plus rapidement possible.

Hux eut un petit pincement au cœur quand le verrou claqua. Plus tard, il songea que sa situation s'était quand même beaucoup améliorée. Ben déjà. Il avait avoué son mal-être de la Résistance. C'était un sacré premier pas.

Et matériellement parlant, les choses aussi allaient mieux. Il avait de nouveau une torche pour les heures à venir. Il avait moins froid avec la couverture et les chaussettes de Ben qu'il s'était dépêché d'enfiler. Et surtout, il avait mangé le pain et la pomme et son estomac ne le torturait plus pour la première fois depuis des heures.

Il avait aussi de l'eau et de la nourriture pour les prochains jours et rien que cela, c'était rassurant.

Hux était un peu plus confiant lorsqu'il se blottit sous l'épaisse protection du peignoir et de la couverture. A défaut d'avoir une autre cachette pour le moment, il s'était allongé sur ses rations comme un dragon sur son tas d'or. Et il était prêt à étriper quiconque tenterait de les lui reprendre.

Il avait même utilisé une gorgée de son eau pour humidifier sa brosse à dents et pour la première fois depuis des jours il se trouvait un peu moins puant. Il avait décidé qu'au petit matin, il essaierait le savon en poudre. Ou ce serait plutôt le soir à en croire ce que Ben lui avait dit. Hux était complètement décalé. Mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il avait chaud et il n'avait plus faim. De quoi lui apporter de bonnes heures de sommeil.

Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, il songea même que ce serait parfait qu'il se réveille juste pour le retour de Ben.

« *** »

Le verrou claqua avec force dans la cellule désormais sombre et silencieuse. Hux se réveilla en sursaut. Pendant son sommeil, la torche s'était éteinte. Il se frotta les yeux et essuya un filet de bave qui avait coulé à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il avait vraiment dormi très profondément.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il grogna à la soudaine lueur d'une nouvelle flamme.

_ Ben ? appela-t-il, désireux de savoir si son souhait de s'éveiller pour le retour de son amant s'était réalisé.

_ Je suis désolé de te réveiller, fit la voix de Ben et Hux tendit la main en espérant que celui-ci vienne le rejoindre sur le lit.

Mais les traits de Ben étaient tirés et il semblait bien plus fatigué encore que lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus le matin.

_ Ben, fit Hux en s'asseyant précipitamment au bord de sa couchette.

Pour la première fois, grâce aux chaussettes de Ben, il ne frissonna pas quand ses pieds touchèrent les dalles.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? insista-t-il.

Ben secoua la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas trop mais il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Ma mère veut te parler.

(à suivre…)


	20. Chapter 20

_On a passé la vingtaine de chapitres! C'est... bien plus que ce que j'avais prévu, je l'admets... Mais encore merci à ceux qui sont toujours là pour me lire et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant :D Petit message privé : Hé! ClarenceSPN! Ca me fait super plaisir de te voir de retour et encore merci pour ton enthousiasme!_

"***"

Hux resta quelques instants interdit sur son lit à fixer Ben. Cela devait arriver un jour. Bien sûr que cela devait arriver un jour. Après tout, la dernière fois que Thomps était venu et l'avait surpris agenouillé entre les cuisses de Ben, ça avait aussi été pour le mener auprès de Leia Organa. Rencontre qui finalement n'avait jamais eu lieu. Alors évidemment qu'il avait été certain qu'elle le convoquerait de nouveau. Il avait juste espéré que ce serait un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait ses marques dans sa cellule et un peu repris forme humaine.

Parce que pour le moment, avec son odeur nauséabonde, ses cheveux gras et sa barbe de trois jours, il ressemblait plus à un vagabond alcoolique de la Bordure Extérieure qu'à un Général de la plus grande armée de la Galaxie. Il n'était pas juste qu'elle le voie dans cet état là. Ca lui donnerait un avantage psychologique évident.

Surtout que Hux n'était absolument pas certain du sujet dont elle voulait lui parler.

Voulait-elle lui annoncer son changement de cellule ? Ou encore essayer de lui soutirer des informations ? Ou, à l'instar des autres, avait-elle des doutes quant à son implication dans l'attaque dont la Résistance avait été victime ? Ou bien avait-elle été particulièrement perspicace et avait compris la véritable nature de sa relation avec Ben ? Pire encore, avait-elle eu vent de ce que Ben avait fait à Thomps ou du fait qu'il ait sans remords volé dans leurs maigres réserves pour nourrir Hux ? Auquel cas, Hux était quasiment certain de ne plus jamais revoir le visage de Ben.

_ Hux ? fit Ben toujours planté dans l'entrée et qui devait avoir remarqué la panique que cette nouvelle avait fait naître dans l'esprit à peine éveillé du Général.

Hux se frotta les yeux et respira lentement. D'accord, Organa avait l'avantage du terrain. Mais il avait l'avantage du cerveau et s'il ne se laissait pas déstabiliser, il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Il lui fallait juste reprendre son calme et réfléchir de manière rationnelle à la meilleure marche à suivre.

Il commença par se lever et se tourna vers son amant.

_ Pour quand sommes-nous attendus ? demanda-t-il.

La question parut prendre Ben de court. Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

_ Euh… Maintenant je pense. En fait elle m'a juste dit d'aller te chercher car elle avait besoin de te parler.

Hux grogna. Voilà qui n'avait rien de précis. Mais ça, il avait remarqué que c'était un fait récurrent chez les membres de la Résistance. Et en particulier chez Ben. Mais au moins Hux pouvait-il tenter de faire jouer ce flou en sa faveur.

_ J'estime donc qu'elle n'est pas à cinq ou dix minutes près, supposa-t-il. Ca me laisse un peu de temps.

_ De temps pour quoi ?

_ Pour me préparer. Je ne peux décemment pas aller rencontrer ta mère dans mon état actuel.

Ben eut un sourire moqueur en coin et Hux eut envie de lui crier dessus. C'était tellement facile de se gausser des autres lorsqu'on avait accès à une douche !

_ Tu sais, insista Ben, c'est juste une petite rencontre. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te présenter à elle comme mon…

Ben parut hésiter et ses épaules retombèrent comme s'il s'embarrassait lui-même.

_ … comme mon ami ? tenta-t-il et Hux roula des yeux.

_ N'empêche que je veux paraître sous mon meilleur jour. Je ne veux pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle est parvenue à écraser qui je suis vraiment.

Ben fit une moue dubitative.

_ Je ne suis pas certain que ça change quoi que ce soit, argua-t-il. Lavé ou pas, je ne pense pas qu'elle t'apprécie de toute façon.

_ Merci Ben pour ton soutien tellement utile, grommela Hux en se déshabillant le plus rapidement possible.

Il n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre en babillages puérils. Il n'avait que quelques minutes pour tenter de s'améliorer et il y avait tant à faire.

A son grand soulagement, Ben n'insista pas. Il resta même particulièrement silencieux lorsque Hux déposa sur son lit ses vêtements en prenant bien soin de ne pas les froisser. C'était un peu ridicule puisqu'il avait dormi avec mais c'était le genre de détail qui le faisait se sentir mieux.

Quand il alla s'agenouiller nu près de son seau, il savait que le regard de Ben était fixé sur lui.

Hux plongea la main dans sa réserve d'eau, conscient qu'il allait en utiliser une partie pour ce qui dans le grand ordre de sa survie n'étaient que des futilités. Mais en toute sérénité, il jugeait cela nécessaire.

Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour sa pilosité faciale et se nota de demander un rasoir à Ben. Après tout, si le Jedi ne rendait plus de comptes à personne en ce qui concernait Hux, il devait pouvoir assez facilement lui ramener ça. Mais pour le moment, son début de barbe ferait l'affaire. Quant à ses cheveux, il hésita à les laver rapidement pour au moins les décroûter de la poussière qui s'y était collé. Mais finalement, entre des cheveux sales et des cheveux mouillés, il n'y avait pas grande différence visuellement et cela lui permettrait de faire de précieuses économies sur sa réserve d'eau. Il prendrait juste garde à bien tout lisser en arrière dans une simili copie de sa coupe militaire. Sans peigne, ça ne serait pas aisé mais quelques coups de doigts dans ses mèches seraient un substitut acceptable.

Finalement, il décida de n'utiliser le savon en poudre ramené par Ben que sur son visage et son corps. Il en prit un peu dans sa paume et y ajouta une petite quantité d'eau. Aussitôt le produit moussa même si Hux regretta l'absence totale d'odeur. Il n'était pas un fanatique des produits de toilette huppés mais une fragrance aurait été un plus dans sa présentation générale.

Il se frotta du mieux possible avec la mousse qui disparut rapidement et se tapota avec un peu d'eau fraiche pour rincer. Le résultat final n'était vraiment pas terrible et n'avait aucune commune mesure avec une vraie douche à la grande déception de Hux. Mais il espérait avoir au moins réussi à neutraliser une partie des odeurs. Il avait tellement eu sa propre puanteur dans le nez qu'il n'était même plus certain de pouvoir la discerner et il n'avait aucune envie de demander à Ben de le renifler pour lui fournir un verdict. Tant pis puisqu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas faire mieux.

Il s'essuya avec l'intérieur du peignoir avant de se rhabiller. La tunique et le pantalon que lui avait fournis Thomps n'étaient plus impeccables mais faute de mieux… Hux remit aussi les chaussettes de Ben qui, en plus de lui tenir chaud, l'aideraient à mieux remplir ses bottes trop grandes. Il hésita aussi quelques secondes avant de passer à nouveau le peignoir autour de sa silhouette. Se présenter devant Leia Organa vêtu d'une simili tenue de Jedi lui semblait être un beau pied de nez à la réputation que Hux devait avoir auprès de la Résistance. Et puis si tout était aussi humide que dans sa cellule, Hux apprécierait d'être entouré d'une bonne couche de vêtements.

Il se brossa aussi rapidement les dents et arrangea ses cheveux. Il était surpris que Ben ne le presse pas plus. Mais le Jedi resta parfaitement immobile et silencieux. Il avait réussi à coincer la torche entre deux pierres et s'était installé les bras croisés, une épaule appuyée contre le mur, et les yeux ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle de Hux se préparant. Lorsque Hux se retourna, il découvrit même un léger sourire sur les lèvres épaisses de son amant. Cela lui plut.

_ Alors ? fit-il en s'approchant de lui, comment me trouves-tu ?

_ Tu me demandes de donner une appréciation physique te concernant ? répliqua Ben sans cacher son amusement.

_ Quelque chose comme ça oui.

_ Tu sais, reprit Ben en se décollant du mur pour s'approcher de lui de son pas de prédateur, que je n'aurai aucune objectivité ?

_ Vraiment ?

_ Hum, hum, approuva Ben en levant une main pour caresser la joue de Hux.

Et ce dernier eut envie de jeter au sol tout ce qu'il venait de remettre pour les mener, lui et Ben, jusqu'à son petit lit.

_ Et en étant un peu plus volubile ? insista Hux.

Ben stoppa son geste et son rictus s'accentua.

_ En étant un peu plus volubile, je dirais que tes cheveux sont toujours gras et que coiffé ainsi, tu me donnes juste envie de lever une main pour saluer le drapeau du Premier Ordre. J'ajouterais que tu sens un peu moins fort mais pas de beaucoup. Ta barbe est trop longue pour que tu aies l'air soigné mais trop courte pour paraître volontaire. Tu es de plus incapable de nouer correctement une tenue de Jedi.

Ses larges mains saisirent les pans du peignoir de Hux et un instant ce dernier crut qu'il allait le lui retirer. Mais Ben se contenta de le resserrer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfaitement croisé sur la poitrine de Hux avant de nouer plus fermement la ceinture et de plier le bout des manches pour qu'elles soient plus adaptées au format de Hux.

_ C'est mieux, continua Ben, mais tes bottes sont visiblement bien trop grandes pour tes pieds et te donnent un air gauche.

Hux renifla mais il ne put empêcher son sourire de faire écho à celui du Jedi. Ben se voulait piquant mais Hux avait conscience du fait que tout ce qu'il énumérait était parfaitement justifié.

_ Et en dernier point… conclut Ben.

Ses doigts saisirent le menton de Hux et lui firent relever la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se rencontrent. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes mais Ben soupira de plaisir contre sa peau.

_ … tes lèvres ont bien meilleur goût, admit-il.

_ Enfin quelque chose de positif, grommela Hux avec ironie. Merci Ben. Mais je doute que le goût de mes lèvres impressionne ta mère de quelque manière que ce soit.

_ Pour être honnête, fit Ben, je n'ai pas encore trouvé quoi que ce soit qui impressionne ma mère. Mais bravo pour l'effort.

Hux haussa les épaules. Il avait fait de son mieux et, sans être parfait, il se trouvait déjà bien plus présentable que quelques minutes auparavant. Après oui, à défaut de Starkiller, il aurait bien vendu père et mère pour une vraie douche.

Il fit un dernier tour de sa cellule en prenant bien garde de dissimuler les rations de survie et le datapad ramenés par Ben sous sa couverture au cas où quelqu'un viendrait fouiner en son absence. Puis il rejoignit le Jedi qui récupéra la torche.

Maintenant qu'il était un peu plus soigné, il se sentait plus apte à réfléchir. Il prit une grande inspiration en passant la porte, soulagé d'enfin sortir de cet enfer d'obscurité et de moisissures. Ben referma derrière lui et lui posa une main sur le bas du dos pour le guider dans le dédale de couloirs.

_ Tu sais ce qu'elle me veut ? demanda Hux à son amant.

Dans la lumière dorée de la torche, les boucles de Ben brillèrent lorsqu'il secoua la tête. Il avait pris le temps de raser le début de duvet qui lui couvrait les joues depuis leur fuite de D'Qar et Hux se perdit un instant dans l'étrangeté de ses traits.

_ Non. Elle ne m'a pas donné de détails, admit le Jedi.

Hux hocha la tête, essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Si Leia Organa avait découvert quoi que ce soit entre Ben et lui, il était fort peu probable qu'elle ait envoyé celui-ci pour venir le chercher. Même si, après ce qu'il était arrivé à Borman puis à Thomps, le fait d'utiliser un Jedi pour le garder était une solution logique. Mais en l'occurrence, Hux était persuadé qu'au moindre doute, Organa se serait plutôt tournée vers Rey.

Donc, la rencontre n'allait probablement pas concerner Ben, ce qu'il s'était passé avec Thomps ou le vol de rations et autre matériel à destination de Hux. Au moins là-dessus il était rassuré.

Cela avait peut-être à voir avec ses conditions de détention. Une façon d'apaiser Ben et qu'il arrête de venir casser les pieds de sa mère pour que quelqu'un s'occupe enfin de Hux. Si vraiment ce soir, grâce à la détermination de Ben, Hux dormait dans une autre pièce que ce cachot insalubre, il se promit de récompenser le Jedi mieux encore que pour une simple paire de chaussettes.

La dernière piste que Hux avait était le fait qu'Organa allait tenter elle-même de lui soutirer des renseignements. Rey n'avait pas réussi et les résultats de Ben étaient désormais suspicieux aux yeux de tous. Hux n'avait pas oublié que Ben lui avait confié, des semaines auparavant sur D'Qar, que sa mère était sensible à la Force. Elle allait peut-être profiter de cet avantage pour en apprendre un peu plus sur son rôle au sein du Premier Ordre.

Il grogna et se retint à peine de passer une main dans ses cheveux déjà lamentables. Il aurait au moins aimé un début de confirmation et de quoi être prêt à affronter un ennemi aussi fin que Leia Organa.

_ Et tu n'as pas une supposition ? insista Hux auprès de Ben.

Celui-ci soupira et la main qu'il avait posée sur le bas de son dos glissa autour de sa taille, le forçant à s'arrêter juste aux pieds des escaliers remontant vers les étages supérieurs.

_ Ecoute, fit Ben lorsque Hux se fut tourné vers lui, elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle m'a juste demandé de venir te chercher. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais si tu crains d'être exécuté ou je ne sais quelle autre idiotie, cela n'arrivera jamais. Ma mère ne le permettrait pas. Pas même pour calmer les autres.

_ J'avais surtout peur qu'elle ait appris quelque chose de la part de Thomps ou…

_ Thomps ne se souvient de rien ! l'interrompit sèchement Ben. Je m'en suis encore assuré, ajouta-t-il d'une voix moins brusque mais dont il ne parvenait pas à faire complètement disparaître la tension.

Hux opina mais garda la bouche close. Ce qu'il avait fait à Thomps hantait encore Ben, c'était évident. Et Hux aurait été un bien mauvais tacticien d'insister sur le sujet.

_ Bien, reprit-il cependant après un silence pesant de quelques secondes. Je suppose que la meilleure façon de savoir ce qu'elle veut est d'aller la trouver.

Ben hocha la tête et son bras quitta le corps de Hux, non sans une dernière pression. Hux n'avait aucun mal à se rendre compte qu'à présent que la rencontre avec la mère de Ben approchait, ce dernier était aussi nerveux que lui, si ce n'était plus. Son souffle paraissait plus court aux oreilles de Hux.

_ Allons-y, soupira ce dernier en posant une botte sur les escaliers.

Il avait hâte de sortir de ce sous-sol. Peut-être faisait-il même encore jour dehors et il pourrait profiter de quelques rayons de lumière naturelle à travers les ouvertures qui parsemaient la pyramide.

La main de Ben le saisit et Hux se retourna pour le découvrir les traits tirés.

_ Hux, fit-il d'une voix grave, tu sais que nous n'allons pas être seuls là-haut ?

Hux opina. C'était effectivement un fait dont il avait complètement conscience.

_ Et tu sais, insista Ben, ce que les autres pensent ?

_ Quoi ? s'agaça Hux. Tu veux me passer des menottes ou un sac sur la tête pour prouver que je suis bien ton prisonnier ?

Il détestait se souvenir de ces quelques allers-retours qu'il avait effectués en compagnie de Wexley et Borman à chaque fois qu'on le sortait de sa cellule de D'Qar.

Ben eut presque l'air vexé de sa réaction. Il plissa le nez et retroussa sa lèvre supérieure.

_ Non ! protesta-t-il avec véhémence. Certainement pas. Je veux juste être sûr que tu restes bien près de moi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un type avec un esprit de revanche mal placé ne s'en prenne à toi.

Hux ne put retenir un sourire moqueur.

_ Et tu ne serais pas capable de me protéger ?

_ Bien sûr que si, s'agaça Ben avec plus de force encore. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Thomps, je n'ai pas envie d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à l'infirmerie. Surtout devant tout le monde, ajouta-t-il d'un ton boudeur. Ils ont déjà une telle opinion de moi…

A la vue de la moue de Ben, Hux sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se pencha vers lui et embrassa le bout de son nez. Ben soupira et Hux sentit qu'il fermait les yeux. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, immobiles l'un contre l'autre.

_ Promis, murmura Hux contre les lèvres de son amant, je resterai aussi près de toi qu'il est décent de l'être.

Cela fit pouffer Ben. Hux prit cela comme une petite victoire.

Ils remontèrent les vieux escaliers aux marches usées et Ben poussa la porte de bois donnant sur le couloir. Hux dut plisser les yeux quand il se trouva face la lumière rougeoyante du soleil couchant qui passait juste dans un interstice entre les pierres. Mais il sourit tout de même. Il était bon de ne plus être dans le froid et l'humidité du sous-sol. Il savait qu'autour de lui, ceux qui traversaient le couloir s'écartaient brusquement en les voyant apparaître, lui et Ben, dans leur champ de vision. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il avait passé bien moins de temps sous terre que sur D'Qar mais dans des conditions tellement plus rudes qu'il avait l'impression de renaître, même après ce qui ne devait être qu'une période de deux ou trois jours.

Les jambes rendues tremblantes par le soulagement, il fit quelques pas en direction d'une ouverture plus grande devant laquelle il s'attarda. Des branches épaisses de lierre pénétraient dans le bâtiment par cette issue mais cela n'empêchait en rien le Général de jouir d'une vue sur le ciel enflammé et de profiter de l'air chargé des odeurs de la jungle qui frappait son visage.

Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, bien que derrière lui, Ben montrait déjà des signes d'impatience. Il n'appréciait sans doute pas de traîner ainsi dans un lieu où tous pouvaient les voir.

Hux estima qu'il devait être à peu près la même heure que lors de leur arrivée à la pyramide. Sauf qu'il ne pleuvait plus. Au contraire, le ciel était parfaitement dégagé et Hux pouvait enfin apprécier le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, avec ces hauts arbres touffus qui n'avaient désormais plus rien de menaçant.

Il percevait même au loin le chant des oiseaux qui profitaient des dernières minutes de soleil.

_ Hux, fit Ben dans son dos. Il faut qu'on y aille.

Hux prit une dernière grande bouffée d'air avant de laisser Ben le guider à travers les longs couloirs qui quadrillaient la pyramide.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, s'enfonçant au cœur de l'édifice, montant des escaliers et tournant dans des couloirs immenses où les quelques soldats et officiers qu'ils croisaient leur jetaient des regards suspicieux.

Hux se redressa et leva le menton le plus haut possible au point qu'il paraissait presque plus grand que Ben, qui lui se tenait voûté et regardait plus ses pieds que ce qui les entourait. Il tenait aussi solidement Hux par le bras et son emprise ne cessait de se raffermir au fur et à mesure de leur avancée.

Au final, personne ne sembla enclin à commenter leur passage, voire à les insulter ouvertement, comme Ben paraissait l'avoir craint. Mais Hux supposait que le Jedi piochait dans la tête des uns et des autres les commentaires que leur sortie suscitait. Cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi il était de plus en plus nerveux, de plus en plus avachi et surtout de plus en plus contrarié.

Et rien dans son état ne parut s'améliorer quand ils se trouvèrent face à une large porte à laquelle le Jedi frappa.

_ Entrez, les invita la voix de Leia Organa en personne.

Hux s'était attendu à ce qu'ils passent par un genre de secrétariat ou au moins une antichambre mais ils entrèrent directement dans le bureau de celle-ci. Leia Organa y était assise face à une large table de travail sur laquelle elle reposa son datapad lorsqu'ils apparurent. Elle ne se leva cependant pas pour les accueillir.

Hux jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de s'intéresser à elle. Le bureau était simple, accessible et apparemment ouvert à tous. Pas même un garde ne paraissait en garder la porte. Sur les murs, pas une décoration, juste une grande fenêtre au fond offrant une nouvelle perspective sur la forêt. Le mobilier aussi était simple. Un grand bureau, deux chaises et quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à un matelas roulé dissimulé dans un coin et sous un drap. Hux supposa que le manque de place et l'urgence de la situation poussait le Général ennemi à dormir ici même, au plus près de son travail.

C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait aisément comprendre. Pour gravir les échelons aussi rapidement, Hux s'était souvent donné corps et âme à sa tâche et avait souvent jugé le sommeil comme une perte de temps. Nécessaire mais contrariante. Et plus d'une fois, au lieu de regagner son vrai lit, il avait privilégié une sieste rapide, à même son bureau, avant de reprendre ses fonctions.

D'ailleurs, à présent qu'il jaugeait ses traits, il voyait bien que Leia Organa était épuisée. Elle était tirée à quatre épingles et se tenait sur sa chaise parfaitement droite et même avec un peu d'amusement dans le regard, mais ses yeux étaient cerclés de noir et son teint était presque aussi pâle que celui de Hux.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté quand Ben referma la porte derrière eux, comme pour les étudier maintenant qu'elle les voyait côte à côte. Hux se sentit mal à l'aise. Il savait que Leia Organa n'allait pas entrer dans sa tête, surtout qu'il reconnaissait la sensation de son expérience avec Ben, mais il craignait qu'une idiotie, genre l'instinct maternel, ne lui souffle la vérité quant à la relation de Hux avec son fils. Quoique… Ben était parfois tellement empoté qu'il risquait lui-même de tout dévoiler sur un lapsus.

Hux décida que pour le moment, la meilleure attitude était de rester parfaitement stoïque. Après tout, elle était celle qui l'avait convié dans son bureau, elle n'avait qu'à prendre la parole.

Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, elle se tourna vers Ben et croisa les mains devant elle sur le bureau.

_ J'ai cru que vous vous étiez perdus en route, fit-elle à l'encontre de son fils.

Hux eut l'impression que Ben allait tenter de se dissimuler derrière lui pour se soustraire aux commentaires de sa mère. Mais il tint bon, même si sa voix manqua d'assurance lorsqu'il répondit.

_ Hux dormait lorsque je suis allé le chercher.

L'amusement dans le regard de Leia Organa se fit plus marqué.

_ Et monsieur Hux est si difficile que cela à réveiller ?

Hux eut envie d'intervenir mais il se doutait qu'Organa n'apprécierait pas qu'il s'immisce dans une conversation entre elle et Ben. Et pour le moment, il devait surtout penser à sauver sa peau, le temps au moins qu'il soit capable de déterminer pour quelle raison elle l'avait fait venir jusqu'ici.

_ Non, grogna Ben d'un ton qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'un adolescent. Il a juste voulu se préparer avant de venir.

Les yeux de Leia passèrent de Ben à Hux et ce dernier se força à demeurer parfaitement impassible.

_ J'apprécie que vous preniez la peine de vous apprêter pour une vieille femme comme moi, monsieur Hux.

_ Le fait d'être privé de douche par la Résistance aurait fait de moi une véritable arme bactériologique lâchée dans les couloirs de votre nouvelle base si je n'avais pas fait l'effort d'au moins me rafraichir, répliqua Hux maintenant qu'il paraissait enfin autorisé à prendre la parole.

Et il sentit qu'Organa l'observait avec plus d'attention encore.

_ Ce sera tout Ben, fit-elle soudainement. Tu peux rejoindre Rey dans l'entrepôt. Il y a un nouvel inventaire à dresser et elle m'a dit avoir besoin d'aide.

Hux ne put se retenir d'écarquiller les yeux et Ben se figea à ses côtés. Tous deux avaient présumé que Ben resterait aux côtés de Hux pendant toute la durée de l'entretien. Le fait qu'il soit ainsi congédié les prenait de court.

_ Mais… protesta le Jedi avec véhémence.

Sa mère ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer

_ Il y a beaucoup de travail Ben et ton aide sera bien utile. Quant à monsieur Hux, j'espère qu'il n'osera pas m'attaquer en plein cœur de notre base.

_ C'est bien la dernière de mes intentions, répondit Hux avec une assurance qu'il ne ressentait pas.

Surtout qu'il la soupçonnait de garder à portée de main un blaster dont elle saurait bien évidemment se servir. Hux avait suffisamment étudié l'histoire de l'Empire pour savoir qu'avant de tout diriger depuis les bases de la Résistance, Leia Organa avait été une femme de terrain.

_ Et pour ramener Hux! pointa Ben en faisant un pas vers sa mère.

Celle-ci ne parut pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

_ J'ai suffisamment de soldats dans cette base pour trouver quelqu'un apte à ramener monsieur Hux dans sa cellule lorsque cela se montrera nécessaire.

Le cœur de Hux se serra. A priori, Leia Organa ne paraissait pas vouloir le changer de pièce et il allait certainement passer une nuit de plus dans ce cachot insalubre.

_ Ben, fit Organa sans en dire davantage.

Mais son ton ne souffrait d'aucune contradiction.

Ben sembla hésiter un instant avant de finalement se glisser hors de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui avec un peu plus d'ardeur que nécessaire. Hux n'osa pas lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il était hors de question qu'il se dévoile trop en présence d'Organa. Il n'aimait cependant pas beaucoup se trouver seul avec elle.

_ Monsieur Hux, reprit-elle en se tournant vers lui à présent qu'elle était certaine que Ben n'allait plus s'interposer, comment allez-vous ?

Le ton civil qu'elle utilisait donna à Hux envie d'éclater de rire. C'était tellement ridicule. Il se retint au dernier moment et crispa ses jambes pour adopter une parfaite pose militaire. Leia Organa ne l'avait pas invité à s'asseoir sur la chaise qui faisait face à la sienne de l'autre côté du bureau, alors, il allait lui présenter son attitude la plus rigide.

_ Avez-vous vu la pièce dans laquelle on m'a enfermé, madame Organa ? demanda-t-il le plus sereinement possible.

_ Je dois avouer que non, je ne l'ai pas vue, admit-elle. Mais Ben m'en a fait un compte-rendu. Très détaillé. Très long. Et à de multiples reprises. Et vous me voyez désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous trouver des conditions d'hébergement plus adaptées.

_ Il ne tient qu'à vous de cesser d'être désolée et de me fournir quelque chose de plus propice à accueillir un être humain, fit-il sèchement.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de son bureau et l'étudia des pieds à la tête. Il trouvait soudain les efforts qu'il avait fait pour se rendre présentable complètement dérisoires. Il avait conscience de ses cheveux gras et du peignoir de Ben beaucoup trop large pour sa frêle silhouette.

_ Vous avez sûrement remarqué, monsieur Hux, que notre situation actuelle n'est pas des plus simples. Sans vouloir trop en dire, nous manquons de beaucoup de choses, la place y compris. Nos soldats dorment entassés les uns sur les autres et moi-même je n'ai pas d'autre espace que cette pièce. Je vais donc être obligée pour le moment de vous laisser là où vous êtes.

Hux renifla avec mépris. D'un coup, il n'avait plus envie d'être aussi conciliant.

_ Dans ce cas vous feriez mieux de m'exécuter immédiatement plutôt que de me laisser crever à petit feu. Vous avez de bonnes excuses après tout, entre la mort de Borman et la disparition de Wexley que vous paraissez n'avoir aucun mal à me coller sur le dos. Et ajoutons-y aussi l'attaque que vous avez subie ! Après tout, depuis ma cellule, ça m'a été tellement facile d'organiser une opération pareille !

Leia Organa se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil en soupirant.

_ J'ai conscience de ce qui se raconte sur cette base monsieur Hux. Et je vous assure que je ne crois en rien à toutes ces rumeurs. Je tenais en premier lieu à m'excuser d'avoir songé un instant, il est vrai, que vous aviez tué Borman. Wexley est arrivé hier à bord d'un de nos vaisseaux, sain et sauf, et il a confirmé votre version des faits et qu'une explosion avait tué Borman. Il nous a aussi confirmé vous avoir cru mort et s'être donc enfui pour évacuer le plus rapidement possible.

Hux resta silencieux. Principalement parce qu'il ne trouvait rien à répondre de cinglant à cela. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à des excuses. Cela le prenait vraiment de court. Leia Organa en profita pour poursuivre.

_ Quant au fait que vous ayez organisé l'attaque de notre base de D'Qar je n'y crois pas une seconde. Ni le fait que Sulon ait été un piège. Dans vos conditions de détention, il vous aurait été impossible de contacter les vôtres. Quant à Sulon, il s'agissait d'un renseignement provenant à l'origine de Finn et non de vous. Je ne vois donc aucune raison pour vous faire porter le chapeau d'une erreur qui émanait certainement de nous. Grisés par nos victoires successives, nous avons certainement négligé quelque chose.

Hux hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il appréciait au moins cette reconnaissance de son innocence en la matière.

_ Mais, reprit Leia Organa avec davantage de fermeté, cela ne veut pas dire que je vous fais confiance. Mon plan premier était d'obtenir de vous la raison pour laquelle vous étiez devenu Général aussi jeune. Et vous ne me l'avez pas dit monsieur Hux. Je pense qu'il est encore bien des choses que vous me cachez. Cependant voyez-vous, je n'ai plus ni le temps, ni la patience, ni les moyens, de me plier à vos caprices. Je vous demande donc sur le champ de me dire tout ce que vous savez ou je considèrerai que vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucune utilité.

_ Et vous allez me laisser rentrer chez moi ?

_ Votre sort n'a pas encore été décidé, monsieur Hux. C'est un sujet dont il faudra que je discute avec mon Etat Major. Mais une confession de votre part serait un vrai plus pour vous, vous pouvez me croire.

Hux repensa au fait que quelques jours à peine auparavant, il avait manqué de parler de Starkiller à ses ravisseurs. Il avait presque envie de se taper la tête contre les murs à cette simple idée. A présent qu'ils avaient failli le laisser pour mort avant de finalement l'enfermer dans la pire pièce qu'ils avaient pu trouver presque sans nourriture et eau, il n'allait certainement pas se dévoiler à eux. Pas alors qu'il avait un autre plan pour s'en sortir.

_ Je n'ai rien à vous dire, répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Leia Organa se raidit mais rien de plus ne parut sur son visage.

_ Pourquoi une telle obstination monsieur Hux ? Alors que vous vous êtes déjà partiellement ouvert à nous ?

Hux songea à lui répondre qu'il s'était surtout totalement ouvert pour Ben mais avec objectivité, le mieux pour lui à l'heure actuelle était de ne plus rien dire. Puisque de toute façon on n'allait pas le changer de cellule et que Leia Organa n'avait rien à lui proposer d'autre que de vagues promesses de clémence.

Elle attendit longuement avant de capituler face au silence de son adversaire.

_ Comme vous voudrez monsieur Hux. Je vous laisse encore quelques jours de réflexion avant de discuter avec les autres du sort qui vous sera réservé. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous n'avons plus vraiment les moyens de vous entretenir. Sachez juste que si jamais vous changez d'avis, il suffira d'en informer le garde qui viendra vous nourrir.

Cela attira l'attention de Hux plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il dut faire appel à toute sa force de volonté pour ne pas poser plus de questions à ce sujet.

_ Vous serez sans doute ravi de savoir, continua Organa, que je vais mettre en place un système pour qu'un garde vous apporte de quoi manger deux fois par jour. Ben a longuement insisté sur le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas, en tant qu'êtres humains décents, vous laisser mourir de faim. Et malgré le peu de sympathie que vous m'inspirez, vous et votre esprit borné, je ne peux qu'approuver. Je m'assurerai donc que vous soyez nourri. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite que les portions seront maigres mais elles devraient vous permettre de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'une solution vous concernant soit trouvée. Avez-vous des questions ?

Hux avait des milliers de questions, la première étant quel serait le rôle de Ben dans tout cela. Leia Organa n'avait pas vraiment évoqué le Jedi et cela inquiétait beaucoup Hux. Mais il n'allait certainement pas le lui dire. Il espérait juste que Ben serait assez fort pour continuer à lui rendre visite même sans l'accord de sa mère. Après tout, il avait assuré à Hux qu'il s'occuperait de lui en personne.

_ Bon, reprit Organa toujours confrontée à son silence, je suppose que notre conversation, ou plus justement mon monologue, s'arrête ici. Je vous le demanderai juste une dernière fois monsieur Hux, s'il vous plaît, expliquez-moi ce qui a poussé Snoke à faire de vous un Général du Premier Ordre.

Hux crispa les mâchoires et elle dût le percevoir car elle n'insista pas. Au lieu de cela, elle appuya sur son comlink et demanda à ce qu'on raccompagne le prisonnier dans sa cellule. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau et la tête de Wexley apparaissait.

Il avait l'air en plutôt bonne forme, sans même une égratignure, comme si les corps de Borman et Hux l'avaient protégé du souffle de l'explosion. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction de Hux et hocha la tête à son encontre comme pour le saluer.

Hux resta parfaitement stoïque. Il n'avait rien à dire à cet homme qui l'avait abandonné seul et blessé pour sauver sa propre peau. Face à l'adversité de Hux, Wexley se tourna vers Leia Organa.

_ Wexley, fit-elle avec un sourire amical qui contrastait avec le masque impassible qu'elle arborait habituellement en présence de Hux, je suis contente de vous voir déjà opérationnel.

_ On m'a fait faire ce matin le tour complet des lieux et je pense pouvoir m'y repérer sans trop de difficultés.

_ Bien. Pour le moment, pourriez-vous ramener monsieur Hux dans sa cellule. Je suppose que Lor San Tekka vous a montré où elle se trouvait.

Wexley hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

_ Oui Général. Je m'en occupe immédiatement.

Il s'approcha de Hux mais hésita en le découvrant sans menottes.

_ Général, intervint-il, ne devrait-on pas attacher le prisonnier ?

Hux soupira le plus fort possible. Qu'y gagnerait-il à attaquer Wexley maintenant ? A part la satisfaction de la vengeance, il était vrai. Mais il préférait conserver cette dernière option pour si un jour les choses tournaient vraiment mal pour lui. Selon le sort que lui réservait la Résistance, Hux se ferait un plaisir de faire tomber le maximum de ses ennemis et Wexley se trouvait dans le peloton de tête de ses cibles potentielles, juste derrière Organa, Rey et Lor San Tekka.

_ Ne vous en faites pas Wexley, répondit sereinement Organa. Monsieur Hux va se tenir bien sage. N'est-ce pas monsieur Hux ?

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Et si Leia Organa ne parut pas déstabilisée par sa réponse, Wexley, quant à lui, eut l'air plus hésitant encore. Il devait avoir eu vent des rumeurs qui couraient sur Hux et Ben et du fait que son dernier garde avait terminé à l'infirmerie.

Sentant sans doute le regard pesant d'Organa sur lui, Wexley se décida à bouger. Après tout, il était bien plus épais que Hux et avait dû, à son instar, recevoir un entrainement militaire. Il ne devait pas avoir de raisons de s'inquiéter.

Lorsqu'il attrapa le bras de Hux, ce dernier dut serrer les dents tellement la poigne du garde était forte. Il voulait sans doute immédiatement lui rappeler sa domination physique. Hux eut presque envie de le frapper pour lui rappeler que la force brute n'était pas la seule chose à prendre en compte. La rapidité et la technique avaient également leur rôle à jouer et en l'occurrence, Hux y excellait.

Mais tant que Leia Organa les scrutait ainsi, il n'allait certainement pas se permettre de geste déplacé. Alors, lorsque Wexley tira avec insistance sur son bras, Hux le suivit docilement.

Juste avant que la porte du bureau de Leia Organa ne se referme sur eux, Hux l'entendit encore qui lui rappelait que s'il avait quoi que ce soit à avouer, elle était prête à l'écouter.

Les lèvres de Hux restèrent scellées.

Sans lâcher son bras, Wexley poussa Hux à travers les couloirs. Hux ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que maintenant qu'il n'avait plus Ben à ses côtés, les soldats de la Résistance qu'ils croisaient se permettaient de l'observer beaucoup plus ouvertement. Et soudain, il ne regretta plus d'avoir fait un effort d'un point de vue hygiénique et vestimentaire. Il espérait cependant que personne ne viendrait s'en prendre à lui à présent que l'imposante silhouette du Jedi n'était plus là pour le protéger.

Un seul incident se produisit alors qu'ils rejoignaient le couloir menant aux escaliers du sous-sol. Le soleil avait désormais disparu et lorsqu'il tourna la tête à proximité d'une des ouvertures, Hux put voir les premières étoiles qui apparaissaient dans le ciel violacé. Mais d'un coup dans l'épaule, Wexley le poussa à accélérer. C'est alors qu'un soldat les croisant au même moment conseilla au garde d'être plus prudent s'il ne voulait pas se prendre une pierre descellée sur le coin du museau.

Cela fit rire ses compagnons et le petit groupe s'éloigna sans plus de considération pour leur duo. Wexley cependant, marqua un coup d'arrêt. Hux le vit scruter le couloir pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne pouvant surprendre leur discussion. Puis, lorsqu'ils se remirent en route, cette fois bien plus lentement, Hux le sentit qui se penchait à son oreille.

Wexley sentait comme Ben après la douche. Ils devaient utiliser les mêmes produits mais bizarrement, l'odeur fade des savons génériques était bien plus attrayante sur Ben que sur le garde. Hux se força à respirer par la bouche pour continuer à associer cette odeur seulement à son amant.

_ On raconte, murmura Wexley, que toi et Ben avez attaqué un autre garde.

Hux renifla et eut envie de se libérer de la main de Wexley qui serrait de plus en plus fort sa chair.

_ On racontait aussi, répliqua-t-il avec acidité, que je vous avais tués Borman et toi pendant l'attaque de D'Qar.

Wexley resta quelques secondes silencieux, comme s'il analysait la réponse de Hux. Ils étaient à présent tout proches de la porte menant au sous-sol.

_ Donc vous n'avez pas attaqué ce type ? répéta Wexley.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi on aurait attaqué ce type. C'est complètement stupide.

_ Parce qu'il se dit que vous complotez tous les deux pour le Premier Ordre. Et je sais que vous passiez énormément de temps ensemble sur D'Qar. Et je sais que c'était lui que tu appelais quand on te menait aux douches et que tu avais peur que ce soit un traquenard. Et je sais qu'il m'a fait un de ses trucs bizarres de Jedi lors de la commémoration de la bataille d'Endor, tout ça pour passer la soirée avec toi. Alors d'ici à ce que vous vous alliez pour attaquer un garde, personne ici ne serait surpris.

Hux roula des yeux.

_ Dis-moi Wexley, demanda-t-il, tu crois que je suis un type intelligent ?

Wexley eut un petit rire incrédule comme si la question de Hux le prenait complètement par surprise.

_ Je n'en sais trop rien mais en tout cas c'est ce qui se raconte. Je suppose qu'on n'aurait pas nommé Général un demeuré.

_ Et tu crois vraiment qu'un type intelligent verrait un intérêt à attaquer un simple garde alors qu'il a Organa à portée de main ?

Wexley relâcha Hux le temps d'ouvrir la porte donnant sur les escaliers et d'allumer une lampe qu'il portait à la ceinture. Hux le regarda avec des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cela ici. Tous les autres se baladaient avec une torche.

_ Hum… hésita Wexley en reprenant le biceps de Hux, je suppose que c'est assez sensé.

_ Je n'ai pas plus attaqué Thomps que je n'ai attaqué Borman. Ou toi.

Techniquement, c'était vrai. C'était Ben qui s'était chargé du boulot. Pas lui.

Wexley lui fit descendre lentement les marches de pierre et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas qu'il reprit la parole, menant Hux en direction de sa cellule.

_ Pour ce que ça vaut, je pensais vraiment que tu étais mort sur D'Qar, confessa-t-il. Tu étais par terre, complètement désarticulé et il y avait du sang partout. J'étais sonné, j'ai paniqué et c'est pour ça que je me suis enfui. Parce que pour moi, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Hux hésita à répondre. Que voulait dire Wexley ? Etait-ce des excuses ? Voulait-il soulager sa conscience ? Cela ne changerait rien au fait que Hux serait mort là-bas sans l'intervention de Ben.

Wexley n'insista pas et c'est en silence qu'ils rejoignirent la cellule. Hux repéra pour la première fois un crochet auquel était attachée une grosse clé. Il supposa que c'était là une méthode pratique pour ses différents gardiens de toujours pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Sauf pour Ben, qui avait pris l'habitude de n'utiliser que son esprit sur le mécanisme.

Wexley poussa le panneau pour faire entrer Hux. Ben n'avait pas verrouillé le cachot lors de leur départ. A contrecœur, Hux rentra dans la pièce. Derrière lui, Wexley fit courir le faisceau de sa lampe sur les murs humides. Il laissa ensuite échapper un long sifflement.

_ Tu as tiré le gros lot dis-moi, ironisa-t-il en découvrant le petit lit de camp et le seau un peu plus loin. Tu dois regretter D'Qar.

_ Je survis, grommela Hux qui n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur l'état d'extrême angoisse que retourner dans sa cellule déclenchait chez lui.

_ Bon courage en tout cas. Je… euh… Je ne sais pas si je vais redevenir ton garde officiel ou pas. Apparemment, ils ne stationnent plus personne devant ta cellule cette fois.

_ Ils ont eu trop de pertes. Ils ne peuvent pas se le permettre.

Wexley opina.

_ Bref, tout ça pour dire, je ne sais pas encore comment ça marche au niveau des repas. Peut-être que ce sera moi, peut-être pas.

Hux hésita un instant à questionner Wexley un peu plus longuement à ce sujet. Il aurait préféré que ce soit Ben qui se charge de le nourrir. Et il aurait aimé savoir quel serait désormais le rôle officiel du Jedi dans son quotidien. Mais la mine de Wexley semblait lui confirmer sans qu'il n'ait à demander qu'il n'était au courant de rien. Ou de pas grand-chose.

_ Hé, fit-il tout de même en espérant que la culpabilité que Wexley paraissait éprouver pour l'avoir abandonné sur D'Qar joue en sa faveur, tu me laisses ta lampe ?

Wexley regarda le petit objet qu'il tenait en main et secoua la tête.

_ Désolé mais je ne peux pas. C'est un reste de ce que j'avais sur moi lors de l'évacuation mais il m'a été bien spécifié que j'allais devoir la rendre. Ils ont besoin des batteries pour un tas d'autres trucs plus importants. Désolé.

Hux haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris. Wexley hésita encore un instant, puis, sans un mot de plus, il referma la porte et la verrouilla, laissant Hux une fois de plus seul dans le noir.

Ce dernier s'assit sur son lit et glissa les mains sous les couvertures pour s'assurer que ses rations de survie et son datapad se trouvaient toujours là. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il les trouva exactement à la même place. Au moins il ne semblait pas espionné. De toute façon, Leia Organa lui avait clairement fait comprendre que la Résistance avait bien d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper de lui.

Son estomac grogna alors et il hésita à manger quelque chose. Oui, il avait faim, mais il n'était pas encore désespéré au point de déjà entamer ses réserves. Et puis si Organa était fidèle à ses promesses, bientôt quelqu'un lui apporterait son repas. Il pouvait donc attendre.

A la place, il s'autorisa deux gorgées d'eau qui remplirent son estomac à défaut de le calmer.

Puis il s'allongea, son datapad en main et commença à lire. Il aurait aimé que Ben soit là.

« *** »

C'est une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas qui lui apporta sa ration du soir. Il s'agissait de petits sachets similaires à ceux que lui avait fournis Ben. Il y en avait deux, un salé et un sucré, ainsi qu'un peu d'eau dans une coupe.

Lorsque la femme entra dans sa cellule, Hux avait déjà dissimulé son datapad sous sa couverture. Entendre le bruit des pas résonner dans le couloir avant que le lourd verrou ne tourne en claquant était assez pratique pour lui.

La femme était jeune et lui jeta à peine un regard lorsqu'elle entra. Elle posa sa pitance au bout de son lit avant de reculer vivement. Elle avait dû entendre toutes les histoires qui couraient sur lui et se méfiait. Hux ne s'en vexa pas. Il était en fait plutôt ravi de voir que même ainsi, enfermé, affaibli et plus désespéré qu'il n'osait se l'admettre, il était encore capable de faire trembler quelqu'un. C'est peut-être cette sensation grisante qui le poussa à engager la conversation.

_ C'est vous qui allez m'apporter de quoi manger désormais ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle retournait prestement vers l'abri de la porte.

Elle resta silencieuse mais ses sourcils s'étaient froncés. Elle devait chercher en elle la force de ne pas trembler. Hux supposait que vu son jeune âge, c'était la première fois qu'on lui confiait une mission à accomplir toute seule.

_ Lor San Tekka m'avait promis des torches ou de quoi m'éclairer, ajouta-t-il. Vous avez des informations à ce sujet ? Vous savez si vous pourriez lui en parler de nouveau ?

Hux avait bien désormais la lumière du datapad pour l'aider à naviguer dans le noir de sa cellule. Mais c'était une maigre aide et qui n'apportait certainement pas la chaleur confortable d'une vraie torche. A présent qu'il avait de l'eau, de la nourriture et une couverture, ce manque de luminosité était vraiment le sujet qui commençait à l'obséder au point qu'il avait caché sous son lit tous les cadavres des torches précédentes pour les conserver dans l'espoir qu'il aurait une idée quant à leur usage.

_ Ou si Lor San Tekka n'est pas disponible, vous pourriez demander à Ben Organa-Solo ?

Hux aurait souhaité être plus subtil. Mais sur le moment, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher. Il se posait trop de questions.

Précédemment, Ben lui avait promis qu'il s'occuperait de lui et malgré cela, c'était Wexley qui l'avait ramené à sa cellule et une inconnue qui lui apportait son repas. Et Hux commençait vraiment se demander s'il n'y avait pas là-dessous une volonté d'Organa de l'affaiblir plus encore. Comme si elle avait deviné que sans la présence de Ben, occupé à organiser ici et là les restes de la Résistance, il dépérirait tant qu'il finirait par leur avouer le moindre de ses secrets. Il devait bien admettre que c'était une idée brillante, de taper sur le seul point faible que tous lui connaissaient désormais.

Cela lui donna envie de frapper un mur, un peu comme Ben lorsqu'il était de très mauvaise humeur. Si elle croyait pouvoir les séparer aussi facilement, elle se mettait clairement le doigt dans l'œil. Hux était sûr et certain que Ben aurait toujours un moyen de venir le trouver et que pas une personne sur cette base décrépie ne serait capable de l'arrêter. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait besoin de croire s'il voulait supporter le quotidien dans ce trou infâme.

Au moins, la mention du Jedi fit-elle relever le regard à sa nouvelle gardienne. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil apeuré à Hux comme si le nom de Ben était plus terrifiant encore que la présence du Général. Puis elle quitta la pièce sur le champ et, bien évidemment, sans lui répondre. Hux l'entendit fermer le verrou avec force et ses pas s'éloignèrent rapidement.

De nouveau plongé dans le noir, il soupira en se penchant pour récupérer son maigre repas du soir. Là-dessus, Organa ne lui avait pas menti. Il ouvrit le premier sachet et le porta à ses lèvres, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où il savait que se trouvait la porte. Le goût était fade mais son estomac accueillit l'offrande avec enthousiasme.

La nuit devait être tombée désormais et Hux espérait qu'enfin libéré de ses tâches dérisoires, Ben ne tarderait pas à lui rendre visite.

(à suivre…)


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonjour à tous et encore merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit message sur le chapitre précédent. Contente de vous trouver toujours là après autant de pages! D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, je peux maintenant vous annoncer que cette histoire aura 23 chapitres. Donc plus que deux semaines avant la fin! Ca se rapproche! En attendant, j'espère que le chapitre de cette semaine vous plaira et si c'est le cas, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Bonne lecture!_

"***"

La première chose que Hux fit en se réveillant fut d'allumer son datapad pour vérifier la date et l'heure. Cela faisait maintenant douze jours qu'il était enfermé dans cette cellule et depuis sa rencontre avec Leia Organa, il n'avait vu Ben que trois fois en tout et pour tout. Et déjà, quelques minutes à peine à chaque visite. Mais au moins, constata-t-il avec une maigre satisfaction, il avait réussi à se recaler niveau horaires et c'était bien au petit matin qu'il avait ouvert les yeux ce jour là.

Il soupira et s'assit sur son lit. Immédiatement, les effluves de son propre corps lui firent froncer le nez. Depuis son arrivée, il n'avait pas eu le droit à une seule vraie douche. Le savon en poudre fourni par Ben n'était vraiment plus assez efficace pour la quantité de crasse qui couvrait maintenant son corps ou ses vêtements, qu'il n'avait pas non plus changés. Sans compter le fin matelas sur lequel il passait la plupart de ses heures ou la couverture dans laquelle il allait se réfugier dès qu'il sentait la morsure du froid.

Il se leva et, d'un pas trainant, se rendit jusqu'à la caisse dans laquelle il faisait ses besoins. Là encore, une odeur écœurante l'assaillit lorsqu'il ouvrit le couvercle. Les premiers jours, il avait pris soin d'en vider à chaque fois le contenu par l'une des petites ouvertures du haut de sa cellule. Mais avec le temps qui passait et Ben de moins en moins présent dans sa vie, Hux avait décidé qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire et qu'il allait au contraire remplir au maximum la caisse avant de la confier à jeter à Wexley ou à la fille qui étaient quasiment les seuls gardes qui venaient, jour après jour, lui porter les maigres rations que la Résistance partageait avec lui.

Une fois ses besoins faits, il referma la caisse et décida qu'aujourd'hui était le bon jour pour la nettoyer. Il la poussa jusque devant la porte, se demandant lequel de ses deux gardiens se retrouverait avec ce cadeau empoisonné. Cela le fit légèrement sourire d'y penser. Il trouvait, ces derniers temps, bien peu de raisons de se réjouir et seule sa haine de la Résistance l'aidait à s'accrocher. Mais il ne craquerait pas. Malgré la fourberie d'Organa qui non seulement le privait de sa liberté, mais le privait aussi de son amant.

Il savait que Ben faisait son possible pour lui rendre visite à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Mais sa mère le noyait sous tellement de travail qu'il ne parvenait quasiment plus à se libérer et qu'il se trouvait constamment surveillé par Rey ou Poe, voire même Finn quand les deux autres n'étaient pas disponibles.

C'était une situation qui mettait non seulement les nerfs de Hux à rude épreuve mais aussi ceux de Ben. Et les quelques fois où il avait enfin passé la porte du cachot, il était en colère, presque paranoïaque d'être ici aussi observé. Il se contentait de serrer Hux dans ses bras en lui murmurant que tout allait se résoudre pour le mieux mais Hux sentait bien que Ben lui-même commençait à avoir du mal à y croire et que l'impuissance se mêlait à la fureur dans le ton de sa voix.

Hux avait tenté de mettre en avant le fait que Leia Organa était responsable de leur situation actuelle. Qu'elle avait fait enfermer Hux dans cet endroit insalubre et refuserait de l'en sortir tant qu'il ne parlerait pas. Et que, pour ajouter à son malheur, elle faisait désormais tout son possible pour que Ben ne soit plus à son contact. Et à chaque fois, Ben avait opiné mais n'avait pas agi en conséquence. Et Hux commençait vraiment à se demander s'il parviendrait un jour à convaincre Ben de l'emmener loin de cette humiliation qu'était désormais son quotidien.

S'il s'était accroché dans un premier temps à la perspective de fuir avec Ben pour tenir le coup, le prolongement de la situation l'avait poussé à cultiver sa haine pour avoir une raison de vivre. Mais même ainsi, il devenait difficile pour lui de supporter le froid, la faim et la saleté dans lesquels il avait l'impression de se noyer en permanence.

Malgré sa volonté de rationnaliser ses besoins, il lui était quand même arrivé à quelques reprises d'ouvrir une des rations que Ben lui avait apportées pour compléter un repas trop maigre et calmer un estomac qui n'en pouvait plus de ne recevoir que la moitié de ce qui lui était normalement nécessaire. Hux sentait ses côtes qui pointaient de plus en plus sous sa peau mais il n'osait pas trop toucher son corps pour s'en assurer tellement il avait l'impression que sa peau était poisseuse. Il commençait à s'inquiéter de la perspective de se retrouver couvert de parasites si la situation perdurait ainsi.

Il serra les poings et eut envie de jeter quelque chose à travers la pièce. Son datapad. Ou les restes de vieilles torches auxquelles il n'avait encore trouvé d'utilité. Si Ben ne se décidait pas à agir rapidement pour le sortir de là, Hux craignait vraiment de finir par craquer, attaquer Wexley et s'enfuir en courant dans la jungle, juste pour profiter de l'air de l'extérieur sur sa peau croûtée.

« *** »

C'est la fille qui lui avait apporté son petit-déjeuner ce matin-là et avait hérité de la douloureuse besogne de vider la caisse qu'il avait laissée pour elle devant la porte. Comme à son habitude, elle n'avait pas regardé Hux et n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Hux n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de quel pouvait être le son de sa voix.

Elle s'était contentée de poser au bout de son lit le petit paquet qui lui servirait à se nourrir pour les prochaines heures et avait récupéré la caisse avant de disparaître par la porte qu'elle avait verrouillée dans la seconde.

C'est elle aussi qui la lui avait ramenée vide et propre et Hux se demanda si elle avait fait elle-même le gros du travail ou si elle l'avait confié à un droïde.

Il ne lui demanda pas. Il savait qu'il était inutile d'entamer la moindre conversation avec elle. De toute façon, plus les jours passaient et moins Hux avait envie de parler, malgré le poids de plus en plus pesant de la solitude. Même avec Wexley, il n'échangeait jamais plus de quelques mots, et toujours le plus strict nécessaire.

Il soupira et tapota sans but son datapad. Il passait ses journées à lire mais n'avait pas encore osé regarder de holofilms. Il avait peur que le son ne soit entendu de l'extérieur, même s'il le mettait très bas. Il avait conscience du fait que c'était complètement idiot. Personne ne traînait dans les couloirs du sous-sol hormis les gardes qui s'occupaient de lui. Et ceux-là, Hux les entendait venir de loin. Mais le datapad était sa seule distraction, son moyen de marquer le temps et son dernier recours pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Alors, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Ses yeux tombèrent de nouveau sur la date. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Ben. Il en venait même à se demander si le Jedi était encore dans la base ou si, pour les éloigner plus encore, sa mère l'avait envoyé en mission quelque part à l'autre bout de la Galaxie. Cela n'aurait pas été étonnant de sa part. Hux eut envie de fuir par les petites ouvertures en haut des murs pour se rendre dans le bureau d'Organa et la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui avoue ce qu'elle avait fait de son fils. C'était aussi déraisonnable que stupide mais Hux savait que bientôt, son cerveau ne serait plus capable de discerner le déraisonnable du raisonnable. Et ce jour là, ceux de la Résistance allaient avoir une drôle de surprise ! Ou bien Hux mourrait sous les coups de blasters une fois hors de sa cellule. C'était en fait l'issue la plus probable. Mais il ne voulait pas être tué sans avoir une dernière fois serré Ben dans ses bras.

Il soupira longuement et appuya sur l'icône du livre qu'il avait commencé la veille. Le type à qui Ben avait volé le datapad avait des goûts des plus simples et Hux s'était enfilé une bonne dizaine de romans d'aventure plus idiots les uns que les autres. Sans compter que la perspective de lire des descriptions de paysages sauvages ne le faisait plus voyager mais lui donnait juste envie de vomir. Tous ces gens à l'extérieur, libres d'aller où bon leur semblait et lui, ici, enfermé, à la merci de la Résistance… Il lut la première page l'esprit un peu distrait par les plans de vengeance qui se formaient dans son cerveau. Si un jour il le pouvait…

« *** »

Hux entendit une porte claquer et se redressa immédiatement. Il dissimula son datapad avec ses rations de survie sous sa couverture. Il avait cherché dans les pierres de meilleures cachettes mais au final, il s'était résolu à accepter le fait qu'il se trouvait rassuré de les sentir contre lui dans son lit et elles n'en avaient jamais bougé.

Il tendit l'oreille, à la recherche du moindre son inhabituel. La seule autre porte dont il avait connaissance à ce niveau était celle en haut des escaliers mais elle était trop éloignée pour qu'il l'entende généralement. Il devait se passer quelque chose.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut le pas de Ben. Sa démarche était plus rapide et lourde encore qu'à son habitude et c'est lui qui avait dû refermer si fort la porte du haut que son écho était arrivé jusqu'aux oreilles de Hux. Ben était furieux, ça Hux en était certain. Mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure. Juste le plaisir de savoir son amant tout près de lui lui suffisait à l'heure actuelle.

La porte de sa cellule fut déverrouillée à la volée et vint s'écraser contre le mur de pierre. Ben entra comme un taureau, le visage rouge, le souffle haletant, les épaules voûtées et les poings serrés le long de son corps. De son esprit, il referma le battant de bois et la serrure claqua. Il jeta à terre la torche qu'il avait à la main au lieu de juste la poser comme à son habitude. Elle roula jusqu'au centre de la pièce, ses flammes dorées envoyant de grandes ombres sur les murs. Celle de Ben, qui allait et venait dans l'espace étroit, montait presque jusqu'au plafond. Le Jedi ne cessait de grogner et se passa une main dans les cheveux, décoiffant ses boucles sombres.

Hux se leva de son lit. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours pris soin de laisser Ben se calmer avant de s'imposer à lui, mais après une telle séparation et dans de telles conditions, il n'avait plus aucune envie de prendre des pincettes. Et tant pis si Ben se retournait contre lui, tant pis pour l'odeur corporelle qu'il allait lui imposer. Il avait juste besoin de sentir le Jedi contre lui.

_ Ben, fit-il tout de même pour le prévenir de son approche.

Ben se tourna vers lui d'un bloc comme s'il réalisait enfin que Hux n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, Hux saisit les pans de sa tunique et l'attira contre son corps. Aussitôt, Ben vint blottir sa tête contre le cou de Hux et ses longs bras passèrent autour de sa taille. Malgré son gabarit, Hux avait l'impression qu'il avait diminué de moitié lorsqu'il s'était recroquevillé dans son étreinte. Ils restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre mais les frissons de colère de Ben ne se calmèrent pas. Hux lui caressa les cheveux pour le détendre.

_ Ben, fit-il d'une voix douce, tu m'as tellement manqué.

_ Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit celui-ci dans un murmure. J'ai voulu venir te voir tous les jours mais…

Sa phrase mourut avant qu'il ne la termine. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Hux avait parfaitement compris l'idée. On l'en avait empêché. On l'avait surveillé. On lui avait confié tâche après tâche jusqu'à ce que Ben s'écroule épuisé sur sa couchette sans plus avoir la force de descendre jusqu'à Hux.

_ Je suis là maintenant, je suis là, souffla-t-il contre les mèches de son amant.

Ben gémit et resserra son emprise sur le corps de Hux jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait du mal à respirer. Il ne protesta pas. Le corps de Ben était chaud. Il sentait bon. Il était tout ce que Hux avait voulu ces derniers jours.

Il réalisa alors que quelque chose de chaud coulait dans son cou et il comprit que Ben pleurait. Les mains de Hux se crispèrent sur la tunique du Jedi. Il avait longtemps songé à la vengeance pendant ses interminables heures de solitude. Il y trouvait désormais une motivation supplémentaire.

Doucement, il repoussa Ben et essuya ses larmes. Les yeux de celui-ci étaient gonflés et son nez rouge. Hux se pencha pour en embrasser le bout et repoussa derrière les grandes oreilles du Jedi les mèches qui s'étaient collées sur ses joues humides.

_ Ben, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

Il se doutait que l'état de détresse de Ben n'était pas uniquement dû à la durée de leur séparation. Il était entré plus furieux que Hux ne l'avait jamais vu. Forcément, il était arrivé quelque chose.

Ben ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante mais il hoqueta plutôt que de parler. Alors, Hux lui saisit la main et l'amena jusqu'au lit où il le força à s'assoir. Ben se laissa guider sans broncher. Et quand Hux lui tendit une coupe qu'il avait remplie d'eau, il but longuement, les yeux clos, comme s'il tentait de remettre en ordre ses pensées.

Hux se plaça ensuite à ses côtés et couvrit ses doigts des siens.

_ Ben, fit-il de nouveau, tu me racontes ?

Ben opina et prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre. Son corps était toujours secoué de frissons.

_ J'ai frappé Lor San Tekka, lâcha-t-il d'une voix hachée qui se brisa sur la dernière syllabe.

Hux resta quelques instants interloqué, ne sachant trop que répondre à cela. Imaginer une des grosses pattes de Ben en travers de la face de celui qui avait préparé pour lui ce cachot avait quelque chose de puissamment satisfaisant. Mais il savait que pour Ben, c'était probablement le début de terribles ennuis.

_ Devant tout le monde ? demanda-t-il alors et Ben hocha la tête.

_ Je… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

_ Ben ? l'encouragea Hux qui était très curieux de ce qui avait pu se passer.

Ben resta un long moment juste à respirer, ses inspirations forcées le seul son dans la petite cellule de Hux. Son nez coulait et Hux leva une main pour l'essuyer du bout de sa manche. Ce qu'il portait était déjà dans un état lamentable. Il n'était plus à ça près. Ben lui jeta un regard plein de tendresse avant de reprendre son récit.

_ Nous étions en réunion, fit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. Et à un moment est venu le sujet de ce qu'on allait faire de toi. Tu imagines qu'il y a eu pas mal de « on le fusille » ou « on le vend à des esclavagistes », des blagues de mauvais goût qui n'ont fait rire que ceux qui les ont faites. Moi, évidemment, je suis intervenu pour dire que tu étais un prisonnier précieux qui nous avait déjà fourni beaucoup de renseignements et qu'on devrait te traiter en tant que tel. Te donner une meilleure cellule, de nouveaux vêtements, un accès aux douches, à plus de nourriture. Mais…

Sa mâchoire se crispa et sa main serra les doigts de Hux.

_ Ils ne m'ont pas écouté, évidemment. J'en ai même surpris quelques-uns à ricaner. Et là, Lor San Tekka a pris la parole. Il a confirmé avec ma mère que tu avais refusé de dire quoi que ce soit de plus lorsqu'elle t'avait interrogé. Alors, il a proposé…

La voix de Ben dérailla mais Hux réalisa rapidement que ce n'était plus sous le poids des larmes mais sous celui de la colère. Les yeux de Ben, bien que toujours bordés de rouge, s'étaient assombris et sa main libre avait formé un poing qu'il paraissait vouloir balancer au premier qui entrerait dans la cellule.

_ … il a proposé, reprit-il avec hargne, de t'envoyer dans une des prisons de la République en attendant d'être jugé.

_ Jugé pour quoi ? s'offusqua Hux.

Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de servir son camp après tout !

Ben secoua la tête.

_ Pour Sulon et D'Qar, répondit-il. Du moins c'est ce qui est ressorti des pensées de ceux autour de la table. Alors je me suis énervé. J'ai… Je leur ai dit que tu n'avais rien à voir avec cela. Que t'envoyer loin d'ici serait une erreur puisqu'il y avait encore tellement de choses à apprendre de toi. Et que ta présence ici était un vrai plus pour la Résistance si nous prenions seulement la peine de te traiter correctement.

_ J'imagine, fit Hux dont le cœur battait la chamade rien qu'à l'idée d'être séparé de Ben par des jours et des jours de voyage, que tu n'as pas rencontré un enthousiasme fou.

_ Non. Lor San Tekka a déclaré qu'on n'avait pas de ressources à perdre pour nourrir et loger une graine de dictateur qui ne nous cèderait de toute façon rien malgré les largesses dont nous avions fait preuve et là… J'ai repensé à ta cellule ici, à la façon dont ils nous ont traités tous les deux… et j'ai vu rouge. Lorsqu'il a répété une fois de plus que la République serait le meilleur endroit pour t'envoyer, je me suis rué sur lui. Je… Je me souviens l'avoir attrapé par le col. Et je l'ai jeté dos sur la table avant de l'attaquer à poings nus. Son nez a craqué sous mes phalanges. Je l'ai senti et je l'ai entendu. Soudain, il y avait du sang partout.

Il marqua une pause et s'essuya la bouche. Il avait été tellement pris par son récit qu'il s'en était bavé dessus.

_ J'ai vaguement eu conscience des cris autour de la table. De ma mère qui me hurlait d'arrêter. De Rey, qui tentait de me retenir. Mais il n'y a vraiment que quand j'ai vu le sang que j'ai compris ce que j'avais fait. Alors…

Il soupira une fois de plus.

_ … j'ai lâché le vieux et j'ai couru jusqu'ici, termina-t-il d'une voix si basse que Hux l'entendit à peine.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules du Jedi et l'attira à lui. Une fois de plus, Ben ne se fit pas prier pour se blottir contre son cou et le serrer contre son corps.

_ Je suppose qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à débarquer, fit Hux en tendant l'oreille.

Pour le moment, il ne percevait rien mais il supposait que sa cellule serait l'un des premiers endroits où on viendrait chercher Ben.

_ Je ne veux pas les voir, admit ce dernier.

_ S'ils débarquent, je vais avoir du mal à te cacher quelque part, répondit Hux mais en tenant toujours Ben fermement contre lui.

Ben, qui avait défié tout l'Etat Major de la Résistance pour le défendre au point d'avoir tabassé un de ses adversaires.

Malgré la détresse de Ben qui le faisait bouillir de rage, Hux ne put retenir un sourire de traverser brièvement ses traits. Ben s'était exposé aux yeux de tous pour lui. Il avait enfin fait passer Hux avant tout le reste. Et même si le Général n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment la situation allait tourner pour eux, il avait au moins la satisfaction de savoir Ben de son côté.

_ Je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder ma mère en face, chuchota ce dernier. Ou Rey. Ou mon père ou mon oncle.

_ Tout le monde était là ? demanda Hux en glissant ses doigts dans les boucles noires de Ben pour les caresser avec affection.

_ Pas mon père et mon oncle. Mais ils sont dans la base. Ils doivent déjà avoir appris ce qu'il s'est passé.

Et il eut un nouveau frisson si fort que même le corps de Hux en trembla.

_ Ils vont pouvoir se féliciter d'avoir eu raison sur mon compte depuis le début, ajouta-t-il avec aigreur.

Hux embrassa le crâne de Ben. Une mèche de celui-ci se prit dans la barbe que Hux se trainait depuis son arrivée dans le cachot et qui empirait chaque jour au point de lui manger la plus grosse partie du visage. Hux haïssait cette chose qui grattait ses joues et ajoutait à son impression de saleté générale. Mais au cours de leurs brèves rencontres, il n'avait pas eu à l'esprit de demander un rasoir à Ben.

_ Tu n'en as rien à faire d'eux, murmura Hux contre sa peau. Ils ne t'ont jamais compris. Désormais c'est toi et moi contre la Galaxie entière.

Ben releva finalement la tête et, sans que Hux ne l'ait vu venir, l'embrassa avec passion, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Hux dès que ce dernier lui en donna l'occasion. Hux répondit au baiser, Ben dévorant ses lèvres comme si le goût de Hux avait le pouvoir de lui faire oublier tout de qui venait d'arriver.

De grandes mains caressèrent sa chevelure grasse sans se soucier de son état et lorsqu'il recula brièvement pour reprendre son souffle, Hux décela pour la première fois depuis son arrivée une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres du Jedi.

_ Il va vraiment falloir que je t'apporte un rasoir, fit Ben contre sa bouche. Parce que là, j'ai un peu l'impression d'embrasser mon oncle Chewie.

_ Qui ? fit Hux dont le corps vibrait de désir au point qu'il avait à peine entendu ce que Ben venait de dire.

_ Un ami de mon père, expliqua Ben. C'est un Wookie.

Hux roula des yeux et prit de nouveau possession des lèvres de Ben avant qu'il ne sorte une nouvelle ineptie.

Ben s'appuya contre lui pour le faire s'allonger sur le matelas et sa main passa sous sa tunique pour caresser son ventre. C'est le geste qui fit brusquement rouvrir les yeux à Hux. Vivement et malgré l'excitation qui courait dans ses veines et son entrejambe, il repoussa la main de Ben et se redressa.

_ Arrête, dit-il en baissant la tête, les joues écarlates et les yeux fixés au sol.

_ Quoi ? fit Ben visiblement rendu confus par ce brusque changement d'état d'esprit. Tu n'as pas envie…

_ Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, répliqua Hux avec humeur.

Il était d'ailleurs surpris que Ben n'ait pas remarqué le début d'érection qui tendait son fin pantalon depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser.

_ Mais, continua-t-il, je suis dégoûtant et puant et… je ne peux pas faire ça comme ça.

Il se sentait si sale qu'il se demandait si des champignons n'avaient pas commencé à pousser entre ses cuisses ou ses parties intimes. Ce ne devait être que le fruit de son imagination mais n'empêche qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée de s'exposer aux yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait dans cet état.

_ Ca ne me dérange pas, contra Ben avec passion.

_ Moi ça me dérange !

Ben eut une moue boudeuse et vint se coller à nouveau à lui, son nez contre son cou, ses mains sur ses épaules.

_ J'ai tellement besoin de toi, souffla Ben, de te toucher. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Hux ne répondit pas. Ben lui avait déjà dit qu'il lui avait manqué et Hux avait fait le même aveu. Et oui il avait envie que Ben le caresse. Mais pas maintenant. Et pas alors que sa mère, ou Hux ne savait qui, risquait de débarquer à la recherche de Ben. Ils s'étaient déjà fait avoir une fois avec Thomps. Il aurait été stupide de refaire la même erreur.

Il posa la main sur la cuisse de Ben qu'il caressa en signe de réconfort. Mais la part irrationnelle de son esprit prit l'ascendant et soudain, Hux ne put se retenir de la faire monter de plus en plus haut, même s'il se répétait qu'il allait arrêter. Juste une dernière caresse et il allait arrêter. Ce n'était pas raisonnable autrement.

Ben rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira, réduisant à néant les dernières onces de volonté de Hux. Il avait tellement envie de se glisser une fois de plus entre les cuisses du Jedi et de reprendre là où Thomps les avait interrompus. Oublier l'espace d'un instant qu'il était enfermé dans ce cachot puant. Faire oublier à Ben le carcan dans lequel les siens l'avaient enfermé depuis son enfance.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se décider, Ben rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

_ Kriff ! Les voilà ! annonça-t-il à Hux avant de se remettre debout et de cligner des paupières comme s'il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits.

Il regarda vers la porte et hésita.

_ Où sont-ils ? demanda Hux en se levant à son tour.

Il avait beau tendre l'oreille, il ne percevait rien. L'esprit de Ben était apparemment plus affuté que son ouïe et il avait au moins appris de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Thomps.

_ Dans les escaliers. Il faut que je parte avant leur arrivée.

_ Comment vas-tu les éviter ?

Ben haussa les épaules.

_ Le sous-sol est un vrai labyrinthe. Je vais me cacher dans un couloir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient partis.

_ Et ensuite ?

_ Quoi ensuite ?

_ Tu ne vas pas rester caché toute ta vie pour éviter tes parents ?

Ben parut hésiter, comme si la perspective ne lui semblait pas si extravagante que cela. Hux espérait juste qu'il allait lui annoncer qu'enfin ils allaient partir ensemble. Même si le moment était mal choisi. Une bonne partie de la base devait s'être lancée aux trousses de Ben et la discrétion aurait été difficile.

_ Je… vais improviser, fit Ben, ce qui amena un nouveau soupir chez Hux.

_ Ben…

_ Promis, lui assura-t-il, je vais… réfléchir. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

Puis sachant ses secondes comptées, il piqua les lèvres de Hux d'un rapide baiser et disparut par la porte qu'il verrouilla. Hux resta debout, jusqu'à percevoir des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas entendu Ben lorsqu'il s'était éloigné. Comme quoi, lorsqu'il faisait un effort, le Jedi savait se montrer discret.

A l'approche de ses ennemis, l'esprit de Hux se mit immédiatement en marche. A contrecœur, il attrapa la torche qui aurait trahi le passage de Ben et l'éteignit en faisant couler un peu d'eau dessus. Il allait persister une odeur de brûlé à laquelle Hux ne pouvait rien faire mais avec un peu de chance, les autres prendraient cela pour l'odeur de leurs propres torches. Puis, il jeta le reste sous son lit et s'installa sous sa couverture, prenant bien garde à parfaitement couvrir tout ce qui pourrait l'incriminer, à commencer par sa nourriture et son datapad. A peine était-il installé que le verrou claqua et que le porte s'ouvrit.

Il leva une main pour protéger ses yeux de la nouvelle lueur qui s'élevait sur les murs de son cachot.

_ Où est Ben ! fit Rey d'une voix puissante.

_ Pas là, de toute évidence, répliqua Hux.

Rey fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la cellule, Poe sur ses talons. Tous deux froncèrent les sourcils lorsqu'ils découvrirent les conditions dans lesquelles Hux était détenu.

_ Pour une fois, fit Poe à voix basse, Ben n'exagérait pas. C'est un vrai taudis.

_ Et déjà, intervint Hux depuis son lit, on a nettoyé ce matin ma caisse à besoins. Sinon, vous n'imagineriez même pas l'odeur.

Rey fronça le nez et s'avança vers lui.

_ Sheev, vous savez que vous n'avez pas à vous imposer cela, dit-elle.

Hux lâcha un gloussement rauque.

_ Parce que tu crois que je m'impose cela ? On me l'impose. La Résistance me l'impose.

_ Finn a dit tout ce qu'il savait, intervint Poe. Et il est maintenant des nôtres. Tu pourrais…

Hux grogna et leur tourna le dos. Il n'avait pas envie de leur compassion. Il n'avait pas plus envie d'entendre leurs idioties sur le fait de joindre la Résistance. Il avait déjà été tenté de parler et on avait failli le laisser crever sur place. Il ne se ferait pas avoir une seconde fois. Pas maintenant qu'il était si proche de mener Ben où il le voulait.

_ Sheev, reprit Rey. Vous êtes ami avec Ben, nous le savons tous ici. Si vous pouviez juste vous confier à lui…

_ Comment veux-tu que je me confie à lui, cracha-t-il sans se retourner. Cela fait des jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. Et d'après votre réaction en arrivant, je suppose que vous ne savez pas plus que moi où il est. Et puis je lui ai déjà parlé. Je lui ai confié ce que je savais d'Antar 2 et de Sulon. Voyez tous deux à quel point ça m'a réussi !

Un silence pesant retomba et Hux savait que le regard de Rey était posé sur lui, comme toutes ces journées où elle l'avait interrogé en l'absence de Ben. Elle le jaugeait, tentait de déterminer s'il disait la vérité ou non. Au final, elle soupira longuement.

_ Alors ? fit Poe.

_ Je ne perçois rien, admit-elle.

Et alors que Hux croyait qu'ils allaient enfin quitter sa cellule, Rey se retourna sur le pas de la porte.

_ Sheev ? demanda-t-elle. Si vous avez des nouvelles de Ben, dites-lui d'aller trouver sa mère. Elle s'inquiète pour lui. Dites-lui que le dialogue est encore possible.

Elle parut attendre une réaction de sa part qui ne vint pas.

_ Et, reprit-elle, je suis désolée de voir où vous avez terminé. Je joindrai ma voix à celle de Ben pour qu'on vous trouve un nouvel endroit.

Hux décida de ne rien répondre et la porte se ferma avec un grincement sinistre, le laissant une nouvelle fois seul dans le noir.

« *** »

Hux attendit toute la nuit et le lendemain des nouvelles de Ben. Mais celui-ci ne revint pas. Il n'eut pas plus d'informations de la part de la fille ou de Wexley qui lui apportèrent ses repas respectivement matin et soir. Hux insista auprès de ce dernier mais il lui assura ne pas avoir vu Ben, ni n'avoir saisi de rumeurs le concernant. Il avait juste entendu parler de l'altercation entre lui et Lor San Tekka mais n'avait pas de détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. Hux supposa que Leia Organa avait tout fait pour minimiser l'incident auprès de ses troupes. Il se demanda aussi si Ben s'était perdu dans les couloirs du sous-sol ou si, ne voyant finalement aucune alternative, s'était rendu auprès de sa mère.

Il s'était surpris à plusieurs reprises à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume avant de parvenir à se contrôler. Se trouer la peau était une bien mauvaise idée vu les conditions d'hygiène dans lesquelles il vivait.

Au final, il s'était soulagé les nerfs en prenant une ration supplémentaire de nourriture en plus de celle apportée par Wexley. Il lui en restait encore quelques-unes d'avance et il espérait qu'un ventre plein lui permettrait de trouver le sommeil rapidement et de ne pas passer la nuit à cogiter sur ce qu'il avait pu advenir de son amant.

Dès qu'il avait fermé les yeux, il avait su que s'endormir n'allait pas être si simple que cela. Et au fur et à mesure du temps passant, Hux devait se retenir de saisir son datapad pour vérifier les secondes qui avançaient inlassablement.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi plus de quelques minutes lorsque la porte de son cachot s'ouvrit. Surpris, il se redressa brusquement et détourna le regard, prêt à être ébloui par la lueur d'une torche. Mais il n'y avait que le noir. Son cœur se mit à battre trop fort et il avala sa salive. Depuis qu'il était enfermé ici, il avait le sommeil léger et avait toujours entendu arriver ses gardes. Mais pas cette fois. Sans compter que ses gardes, eux, avaient toujours une torche. Quiconque était entré dans sa cellule préférait l'obscurité.

Il recula contre le mur, cherchant à tâtons de quoi se défendre.

_ Qui est là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte dont il était miraculeusement parvenu à supprimer tout tremblement.

_ Chut ! Moins fort ! lui ordonna la voix de Ben dans un souffle. C'est moi !

_ Ben !

Aussitôt, Hux rampa jusqu'au bout de son lit et tendit une main vers les ténèbres. Les doigts de Ben se glissèrent autour des siens.

_ Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles, admit-il alors que Ben l'attirait en avant pour le presser contre lui.

_ Désolé, souffla Ben contre sa peau. C'est juste que j'ai dû être super prudent pour venir jusqu'à toi sans être repéré.

Ses doigts avaient déjà plongé dans la chevelure de Hux.

_ Tu te caches toujours ? fit ce dernier, s'imaginant sans peine Ben terré des heures dans les couloirs du sous-sol à attendre que les autres se lassent.

Les mèches de Ben caressèrent son visage et Hux comprit qu'il secouait la tête.

_ Non, grommela-t-il comme s'il s'agissait là d'un sujet douloureux. Je suis allé trouver ma mère pas longtemps après t'avoir quitté. Je ne voulais juste pas que ce soit Poe et Rey qui me trouvent, précisa-t-il avec dédain.

_ Et alors ?

Ben soupira très longuement.

_ Et alors j'ai dû aller présenter des excuses à Lor San Tekka, fit-il avec amertume. Et je vais aussi devoir me coltiner chaque jour des séances de méditation avec mon oncle pour maîtriser mon caractère et mes sautes d'humeur. Exactement comme quand j'avais quinze ans, ajouta-t-il sans dissimiler la rancœur dans sa voix. Et…

Il hésita avant de poursuivre et Hux attendit patiemment qu'il se sente prêt.

_ Et je n'ai plus le droit de participer aux réunions dont tu seras le sujet, grogna-t-il. Soi-disant que je suis trop investi émotionnellement. A cause de l'amitié que j'ai pour toi, a précisé ma mère. J'avais juste envie de lui rire au nez et de lui dire que la seule chose à laquelle je songeais toute la journée, c'était d'être nu dans un lit avec toi.

Cela fit sourire Hux.

_ Sauf que… poursuivit Ben qui soupira de nouveau, et le cœur de Hux manqua un battement, certain de devoir s'attendre à une mauvaise nouvelle.

Ben hésita.

_ Sauf que juste après, elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait que je ne te voie plus pour le moment. Et là je n'ai plus eu du tout envie de rire. Parce qu'elle l'a formulé comme une requête mais je sais parfaitement que c'était un ordre.

_ Et pourtant tu es là, fit Hux en resserrant son emprise sur le corps de Ben.

_ Je suis là parce que j'ai décidé de ne pas lui obéir. Je t'ai promis que j'allais m'occuper de toi, je vais m'occuper de toi, déclara-t-il avec ardeur.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent un peu brusquement sur celles de Hux et leurs dents claquèrent. Hux laissa échapper un petit grognement mais céda bien vite aux assauts de la langue de Ben contre sa bouche.

_ Et donc, chuchota Ben contre sa peau lorsqu'ils rompirent leur baiser, même si je dois attendre le milieu de la nuit pour venir te voir, je viendrai te voir, affirma-t-il.

_ Tu n'es plus surveillé ? demanda Hux.

Ben haussa les épaules.

_ Poe, Finn et l'autre type se sont endormis comme des bûches avec les journées qu'on a ici. J'ai vérifié leurs esprits avant de quitter mon lit et ils étaient parfaitement inconscients. Il y avait bien un type qui traînait pas loin de la chambre et dont je suppose qu'il faisait le sale boulot de ma mère mais honnêtement, je n'ai eu aucun mal à… passer discrètement à ses côtés.

Ses doigts tapotèrent le poignet de Hux et ce dernier comprit que le Jedi avait usé de ses pouvoirs pour détourner l'attention de son garde.

Hux sentit son sang ruer dans ses veines et palpiter dans tout son corps lorsqu'il songea aux risques que Ben avait pris pour être à ses côtés ce soir. Il avait délibérément désobéi aux ordres de sa mère. Un vrai pas en avant.

_ Tu penses pouvoir rester longtemps ? demanda-t-il, désireux d'avoir son amant avec lui la plus grande partie de la nuit.

_ En fait nous ne restons pas là, lui annonça Ben et Hux se figea.

Il espéra que le moment qu'il attendait depuis tellement longtemps était enfin arrivé. Mais Ben brisa bien vite ses espoirs.

_ Je t'emmène te laver, lui annonça-t-il comme s'il s'agissait là de la meilleure nouvelle au monde.

Dans l'absolu, Hux aurait dû être ravi à l'idée d'enfin décroûter son corps et dégraisser ses cheveux. Mais après la perspective de fuir aux côtés de Ben, c'était bien déprimant.

_ On ne va pas se faire repérer ? demanda-t-il en baissant la voix comme si soudain ils auraient pu être entendus.

_ J'ai un chemin, lui confia Ben. Fais-moi confiance.

Hux opina, espérant que malgré l'obscurité, Ben avait perçu son geste. Ce devait être le cas car il serra ses doigts plus fort et se décolla de son étreinte pour le mener dans le couloir. Hux craignait de se prendre un mur ou de trébucher sur les dalles inégales au sol mais Ben prenait grand soin de le guider avec douceur.

_ C'est parce que j'ai refusé de coucher avec toi tant que je serai sale que tu as décidé de m'emmener me nettoyer ? demanda Hux après qu'ils aient longé un mur dont il suivit le tracé rugueux de ses doigts libres.

Ben pouffa et s'arrêta. Hux manqua de lui rentrer dedans et Ben en profita pour passer un bras autour de sa taille.

_ Non, répliqua-t-il. C'est juste parce que j'ai trouvé quelque chose me le permettant. Après…

Son long nez frôla la joue de Hux et la courbe de son oreille.

_ … après si ça peut me permettre de caresser ton corps, je n'y serais pas opposé. Il y a si longtemps.

Hux eut envie de se moquer. De lui rappeler qu'avant de se connaître, Ben était parvenu à conserver sa virginité de très longues années et qu'il pouvait bien se retenir quelques semaines. Mais il ne le fit pas. Déjà parce qu'il comprenait parfaitement Ben. Il avait beau se targuer d'avoir un self-control impeccable, Hux avait bien du mal à résister à l'attrait que son amant avait sur lui. Il était des choses contre lesquelles même lui ne pouvait lutter.

_ Nous verrons, le taquina Hux quand Ben reprit sa lente marche.

Etrangement, Hux ne s'était pas senti aussi léger depuis longtemps. Etre hors de sa cellule, dans le noir, à crapahuter dans les couloirs main dans la main avec Ben alors qu'il leur était interdit de se voir avait quelque chose d'extrêmement grisant. Il s'imaginait sans mal être un élève en train de faire le mur et trouvant du plaisir à défier ainsi l'autorité. Pas qu'il ait jamais fait ça du temps de sa jeunesse. Certainement pas ! C'était contre les règles de l'Académie et Hux avait presque toujours suivi les règles. Mais il pouvait désormais en comprendre l'attrait, surtout quand l'autorité en question étaient ces misérables chiens de la Résistance.

La fois suivante où Ben stoppa pour vérifier une intersection, Hux en profita pour le plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ben eut l'air surpris, surtout quand Hux, dans un premier temps, visa mal et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, manquant de l'éborgner du bout de son nez. Puis Ben rit de son enthousiasme et le serra contre lui.

_ Tu sais, murmura-t-il le souffle court, que si tu fais ça encore une fois, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir et que je vais te déshabiller là tout de suite pour embrasser tout ton corps, puant ou pas.

_ Puant, répliqua Hux. Je peux te le confirmer.

Ben opina.

_ En fait, je peux te le confirmer aussi, fit-il d'une voix amusée et Hux roula des yeux.

Au moins, ils étaient d'accord sur ce point.

Ils avancèrent encore de quelques mètres puis Ben fit s'arrêter Hux.

_ Vas-y tout doucement et fais bien attention à où tu mets les pieds. C'est très abimé par ici, annonça-t-il.

Hux hocha la tête, prêt à avancer aussi lentement que possible pour ne pas se casser une jambe. Ca aurait été quelque chose de très embarrassant à expliquer aux médecins de la Résistance. Mais Hux était désormais sûr d'une chose, ils n'allaient pas en direction des escaliers menant à l'étage, seul et unique chemin que Hux connaissait.

_ Ben, demanda-t-il, par où passons-nous ?

Ben fit un pas et se retourna pour saisir Hux par la taille et le faire avancer par le passage le plus sûr. Hux détestait être ainsi handicapé dans le noir mais il faisait confiance à Ben et allumer une torche aurait été dangereux pour eux.

_ Quand je me suis caché pour échapper à Rey et Poe, expliqua le Jedi, j'en ai profité pour explorer un peu les lieux. Je suis arrivé dans des zones que les autres ont sans doute considérées comme trop dangereuses et j'ai trouvé des passages dont personne ne m'avait jamais parlés. En fait, je doute que qui que ce soit d'autre que moi les connaisse. Dont un menant juste à côté d'une des salles de bain de l'étage. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne astuce pour que tu puisses y accéder sans que personne ne le sache.

Ils firent quelques pas prudents qui occupèrent toute la concentration de Hux. La réponse de Ben tournait dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise quelque chose. Il s'arrêta brusquement de progresser, sa jambe frôlant un large bloc de pierre au beau milieu du couloir.

_ Wexley et la fille vont se rendre compte de quelque chose, déclara-t-il.

Il sentit Ben qui tirait sur sa main et il avança d'un pas. Le sol était constellé d'éclats de roche et Hux craignit de s'y fouler une cheville.

_ Ils ne diront rien, lui assura Ben. Je m'en occuperai. Je euh…

Il stoppa une fois de plus pour aider Hux à traverser un gros trou qui fendait en deux le couloir.

_ Je suis devenu bien meilleur à rentrer discrètement dans l'esprit des gens depuis…

Il serra la main de Hux et ils reprirent leur route à un rythme plus soutenu.

_ … depuis que je le fais régulièrement, admit-il enfin.

Hux caressa ses doigts. Le sol était devenu un peu plus régulier et leur progression plus facile. Ben lui fit escalader un nouveau bloc avant qu'ils ne rencontrent un escalier dont la plupart des marches étaient brisées. Ils le gravirent prudemment et débouchèrent derrière un mur écroulé dont les gravas s'étalaient dans tout le couloir. A travers le tas de pierres et de poussières, Hux devinait une lumière. A quatre pattes, ils passèrent par dessus avant de retrouver un passage entretenu. Une torche était suspendue à un crochet plus loin. Hux se retourna. Dans son dos, tout ce qu'il voyait était un mur tombé qui semblait entièrement obstruer le couloir. De ce côté, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner que passer était possible.

Ben observa leur environnement et hocha la tête pour indiquer à Hux qu'ils étaient seuls. Lui prenant de nouveau la main, ils firent quelques pas vers une large ouverture sur leur droite. Ben en profita pour récupérer la torche laissée là et guida Hux à l'intérieur. Celui-ci ne put retenir un sourire en découvrant des rangées de lavabos et, dans une autre pièce sur le côté, une grande salle commune aux murs de laquelle était accrochée une vingtaine de pommeaux de douche.

Il regarda Ben qui l'observait, un sourire sur ses lèvres épaisses.

_ Il ne vaut mieux pas traîner, lui indiqua-t-il tout de même.

Et Hux approuva.

_ Juste, ajouta le Jedi.

Il accrocha la torche entre les deux parties de la salle d'eau. Puis il plongea la main dans sa poche pour en sortir un bout de tissu de l'intérieur duquel il tira un rasoir. Hux en frissonna. Il ne supportait plus cette barbe qu'il avait même songé à brûler de la pointe d'une torche.

_ Je voulais t'en voler un, admit Ben, mais j'étais tellement surveillé que… En fait, c'est le mien. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

_ Ben, fit Hux en récupérant l'objet entre les doigts de son amant, j'ai collé ma langue partout entre tes jambes. Tu crois vraiment que je vais trembler à l'idée de partager le même rasoir que toi ?

Ben rosit légèrement et secoua la tête.

_ Dépêche-toi, lui rappela-t-il tout de même. Moins nous restons là, moins nous avons de chances d'être découverts.

Avant même qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase, Hux avait commencé à se déshabiller. Il jeta ses vêtements sales entre deux lavabos et entra dans la salle de douche, le rasoir à la main, sous le regard attentif de Ben. Les dalles de pierre étaient froides sous ses pieds nus et Hux se hâta de rejoindre une des douches, là où la lumière de la torche éclairerait encore son corps.

Il tourna la poignée et fit un brusque pas en arrière quand des gouttes glaciales lui tombèrent dans le cou. Plus prudemment, il accentua le jet et attendit à peine que l'eau tiédisse avant de se jeter dessous. Il soupira d'aise quand il eut enfin l'impression que la crasse se décollait de sa peau.

Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, juste à profiter de l'eau qui petit à petit se réchauffait mais avec toujours, au bord de son cerveau, la perspective de devoir se dépêcher, que Ben l'attendait et qu'ils risquaient d'être découverts. Et puis surtout, plus vite il serait propre et plus vite il pourrait ramener Ben dans sa cellule pour…

Un vrai sourire naquit sur son visage et il tenta de le dissimuler de la main. Ben devait être en train de le regarder. Ses doigts frôlèrent la barbe qui lui mangeait le visage et il décida de commencer par là. Il haïssait tellement cette chose qui lui donnait l'impression de ne plus être lui-même.

Tout ici avait été prévu pour être fonctionnel et gagner du temps. Hux supposait qu'il s'agissait d'une installation mise en place par la Résistance et non quelque chose d'origine datant du temps des Jedis. Des distributeurs étaient fixés entre les douches et on trouvait aussi de petits miroirs accrochés aux murs.

Du plat de la main, Hux essuya les gouttes d'eau qui avaient sauté dessus et se regarda. Il était livide et ses pommettes ressortaient. Il savait qu'il avait perdu du poids depuis son arrivée ici mais il n'aurait jamais cru se découvrir aussi marqué. Et ce, malgré la barbe qui dissimulait une partie de ses traits. Propre, elle aurait sûrement été du même roux flamboyant que ses cheveux. Dans les circonstances actuelles, elle était juste d'un brun triste. Il était soufflé que Ben le trouve toujours attirant dans un état pareil.

Un coup d'œil sur le côté lui apprit que son amant le regardait, malgré ses yeux qui sautaient régulièrement vers la sortie, surveillant que nul n'approchait pour briser le moment.

Hux se frotta les joues avec le savon de base dont l'odeur était celle de Ben et, moins plaisamment, de Wexley. Puis, il passa la lame bien affutée sur les poils sales qui couvraient son visage. Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises et de longues minutes avant d'obtenir un résultat satisfaisant. Et il sourit en voyant son reste de barbe disparaitre dans un trou au sol et un visage plus familier dans le miroir face à lui.

L'eau de la douche qui n'avait cessé de couler sur son dos tout au long de l'opération avait rosi sa peau et il se trouva déjà bien meilleure mine. Il posa le rasoir sur le distributeur et récupéra une nouvelle dose de savon avec laquelle il se frotta les cheveux puis le corps. Il savait qu'il ne serait satisfait que lorsqu'il aurait répété l'opération trois ou quatre fois. Mais il se sentit déjà plus humain.

Il se rinça une première fois et réalisa que toute l'attention de Ben était désormais focalisée sur lui, comme s'il avait même oublié la perspective d'être surpris ici en compagnie de Hux.

De la main, Hux repoussa les mèches mouillées qui lui tombaient sur le front.

_ Alors ? fit-il à Ben. C'est mieux ?

Ben lui sourit timidement. Ses joues étaient aussi roses que le corps de Hux. Il hocha la tête.

_ Tu es superbe, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Le compliment, pourtant banal, toucha Hux plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Une vague de chaleur submergea son cœur et son entrejambe et il eut envie de se jeter sur le Jedi. Il prit une longue inspiration pour tenter de contrôler le tumulte dans sa poitrine et le désir que les mots de Ben avaient réveillé en lui. Sans succès.

_ Pourquoi ne me rejoins-tu pas ? s'entendit-il proposer sans même qu'il n'ait pris le temps de se demander si l'idée était bonne.

Ben fit un pas en avant puis une moue apparut sur son visage.

_ Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il et Hux sentit sans difficulté le regret dans sa voix. Si quelqu'un arrive…

Hux opina. Il pouvait comprendre. Ben était toujours traumatisé par ce qu'il s'était passé avec Thomps et Hux espérait également ne jamais avoir à revivre une telle expérience. Et pourtant, en dépit du risque, il aurait tellement aimé avoir Ben contre lui, sous ce jet chaud qui redonnait à Hux son apparence d'autrefois. La peau de Ben serait plus brûlante encore que l'eau et son goût bien plus prononcé que les sachets insipides avec lesquels la Résistance le nourrissait. Hux pourrait plonger les doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés, les dégager de son visage, les glisser derrière ses larges oreilles pour mieux profiter de l'étrange harmonie de ses traits. Il pourrait passer ses paumes sur le corps magnifique de Ben, luisant de l'accord de l'eau et du feu de la torche, pour finalement le prendre dans sa main, amenant soupirs sensuels sur ses lèvres charnues et…

Le sexe de Hux tressauta vivement et il rouvrit des paupières qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir fermées.

Ben était toujours planté au même endroit, pile entre la salle des douches et celle des lavabos. Mais ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il se mordait les lèvres. Il fixait Hux et plus précisément l'emplacement entre ses cuisses.

_ Kriff Hux, grogna-t-il. Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas.

_ C'est de ta faute aussi, l'accusa Hux, tu m'as tellement manqué.

_ Tu m'as manqué aussi, lui rappela Ben avec véhémence.

Ils restèrent de longues secondes à se regarder puis Hux tourna le dos et décida de se concentrer plutôt sur sa toilette. Il était sous la douche depuis tellement longtemps que le bout de ses doigts commençait à friper. Il s'en fichait pas mal. Il reprit du savon et recommença à se frotter intégralement. Quand il passa une main entre ses fesses pour se décrasser vraiment partout, il entendit, malgré le bruit de la douche, un gémissement derrière lui et se retourna brusquement.

Ben ne l'avait pas rejoint. Il n'avait même pas changé de point d'observation. Mais une de ses mains avait disparu à l'intérieur de ses vêtements et le va et vient de son bras ne laissait aucun doute quant à son activité.

_ Sérieusement Ben ! s'écria Hux. Sérieusement ?

La moue de Ben s'intensifia mais il ne cessa pas ses mouvements pour autant.

_ Je n'en peux plus, répliqua-t-il, son ton boudeur haché par le plaisir. Je pense à toi tout le temps et je ne peux rien y faire parce que je suis soit à bosser, soit coincé dans une pièce avec trois autres types ! J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser !

Hux voulut être mordant mais savoir Ben aussi consumé par le désir faisait palpiter le bas de son ventre. Lui non plus ne s'était plus touché depuis une éternité. Dans le cachot humide où on l'avait enfermé, il n'en avait eu aucune envie.

_ Tu ferais mieux de te garder pour notre retour en bas ! s'exclama tout de même Hux qui savait qu'il n'était absolument pas crédible avec son sexe de plus en plus raide.

Ben laissa échapper un bref ricanement.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai assez d'énergie pour maintenant et plus tard, lança-t-il en jetant tout de même un nouveau regard vers la porte.

_ Frimeur, fit Hux en se savonnant le torse tout en espérant que cela le distrairait de l'érection probablement bien visible entre ses cuisses. Alors que tu n'es même pas capable de me rejoindre…

La pique sembla faire mouche et Ben hésita à bouger. Puis il soupira.

_ Il faut que je surveille ! se plaignit-il. Tu le sais bien ! Après Thomps…

A la mention du garde qui les avait surpris, Ben avait cessé de se caresser et Hux n'apprécia pas que ce qui avait été une simple boutade de sa part ait remis son amant d'humeur morose.

_ Si tu me rejoignais, l'interrompit-il, qu'est-ce que tu me ferais ?

Ben cligna des yeux et ne sembla tout d'abord pas comprendre si Hux était sérieux ou non. Au moins cela avait-il distrait de nouveau son esprit…

_ Je… je suppose que je t'embrasserais, articula-t-il lentement, comme s'il craignait qu'il y ait une mauvaise réponse à la question de Hux.

_ Où ? insista Hux en laissant sa propre main glisser de plus en plus bas sous son nombril jusqu'à la frontière de ses poils pubiens.

Ben avala sa salive et Hux vit sa pomme d'Adam sauter. Puis le Jedi reprit le mouvement entre ses jambes et le Général sourit.

_ Sur les lèvres, je suppose. J'aime le goût de tes lèvres, précisa Ben.

Hux opina et finalement, il céda à ses pulsions et saisit son membre pour se caresser au même rythme que Ben, l'eau de la douche coulant toujours sur sa peau désormais propre.

_ Ce n'est pas très original, pointa-t-il. Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux, le provoqua-t-il ensuite.

Ben se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement. Il était de plus en plus rouge et ses yeux nerveux détaillèrent de nouveau le corps de Hux avant de retourner rapidement sur l'entrée.

_ Je pense que je descendrais ensuite le long de ton cou, avoua Ben lorsqu'il se fut assuré qu'ils étaient toujours bien seuls. Et je mordillerais ton oreille. Je sais que tu aimes ça, lorsque je te mordille l'oreille.

Hux rejeta la tête en arrière, ayant l'impression de sentir les dents de Ben contre sa peau. L'eau coulant sur son visage termina de rincer ses cheveux de la mousse qui glissa le long de son corps. Son va et vient entre ses jambes s'accéléra.

_ Oui, approuva-t-il. Et ensuite que ferais-tu ? Où sont tes mains ? Est-ce que tu me touches ?

Ben hésita quelques secondes. Puis il bafouilla avant de se lancer.

_ Je… oui… je… je suppose que je te touche. Que mes mains sont autour de ta taille.

_ Juste autour de ma taille ? le taquina Hux. Elles ne peuvent pas descendre plus bas ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et face à lui, Ben était luisant de sueur. Son front en était constellé et ses cheveux commençaient à y adhérer.

_ Elles… peuvent. Je suppose qu'elles peuvent, concéda Ben.

_ Bien, acquiesça Hux qui se sentait de plus en plus fébrile.

Si seulement Ben pouvait se montrer un peu plus dégourdi et un peu plus précis ! Mais en son for intérieur, Hux savait qu'il aimait aussi cette gaucherie chez son amant.

_ Maintenant que tes mains sont plus bas, poursuivit-il, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?

_ Je pense que… je pense que j'aimerais les poser sur tes fesses. Et…

_ Et quoi ? l'encouragea Hux quand Ben marqua une nouvelle pause.

_ Et… Et kriff Hux ! Tu te rends compte que c'est extrêmement embarrassant ?

Hux fronça les sourcils et cessa de se toucher. Il avait pourtant été si proche !

_ C'est toi que je surprends la main dans le pantalon en train de me fixer et c'est moi qui suis embarrassant ?

Ben était écarlate.

_ Je ne suis pas bon à décrire et je me sens ridicule, grommela-t-il de manière quasi inintelligible.

Hux roula des yeux.

_ Excuse-moi, grogna-t-il. Je voulais juste qu'on passe un peu de bon temps.

_ Je passais déjà du bon temps rien qu'à te regarder, répliqua Ben. Tu… Juste te regarder me suffisait.

Il observa Hux avec attention et reprit ses caresses.

_ Tu es si beau, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle et Hux n'eut plus le cœur de se mettre en colère.

Il imita Ben et sa main reprit ses mouvements, les yeux dans ceux de son amant.

_ Si beau… répéta Ben d'une voix tremblante.

_ Ben, fit Hux lui aussi à bout de souffle.

Entendre son nom sur les lèvres de Hux parut suffire au Jedi et il poussa un gémissement rauque, son corps se tendant brusquement.

Hux ferma les yeux et s'imagina Ben, le prenant par la main pour le mener jusqu'à sa cellule où la porte fermée serait synonyme pour eux d'un peu d'intimité. Probablement le seul moment de son existence où ce lieu ne serait pas pour lui signe de désespoir. Là-bas, il se voyait déjà déshabiller avec impatience le Jedi, dont il n'avait pu toucher la peau nue depuis bien trop longtemps. Puis Ben le coucherait sur le petit lit qui craquerait sous le poids de leurs corps joints et…

Il échoua à retenir un cri quand il se répandit sur les dalles de la salle de douche. L'eau qui coulait toujours emporta rapidement les traces de son orgasme et Hux appuya une de ses mains sur le mur pour se soutenir, le temps pour lui de reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Ben l'observait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Quoi ? fit Hux un peu brusquement avant de couper l'eau.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté sous le jet mais se trouvait parfaitement décapé. C'était une sensation plaisante.

Ben secoua la tête et baissa timidement le regard.

_ Rien, répondit-il. Tu es juste… Je veux juste…

Il se détourna et ouvrit un robinet où il se rinça les mains. Hux supposa qu'il devait coller à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Au moins ne serait-il pas le seul à porter des vêtements sales. Car si Ben l'avait mené jusque là, il n'avait en revanche rien prévu pour qu'il se change.

Hux récupéra le rasoir et s'avança vers son amant, conscient plus que jamais de sa propre nudité sous les yeux encore pleins d'envie de Ben.

_ Tu veux juste quoi ? demanda-t-il en frôlant ce dernier.

Ben lui attrapa le bras et le força à se retourner. Hux lâcha le rasoir qui tomba au sol dans un claquement qui résonna sur les murs carrelés de la pièce.

Les mains de Ben enserrèrent son visage et ses lèvres caressèrent les siennes.

_ Je veux juste retourner en bas avec toi et te faire l'amour, murmura-t-il contre la peau de Hux.

Hux approuva avec enthousiasme et se libéra de Ben pour attraper ses affaires.

Soudain, il n'en avait plus rien à faire de remettre des vêtements sales sur sa peau mouillée.

Soudain, il n'en avait plus rien à faire de rien si ce n'était de Ben.

(à suivre…)


	22. Chapter 22

_Encore merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos commentaires! Comme je l'annonçais la semaine dernière, on s'approche de la fin puisque je posterai l'ultime chapitre de "Ben" mercredi prochain._  
 _Mais, et j'aurais peut-être dû le dire tout de suite au vu des commentaires que j'ai reçus, il y aura une suite! La fin de "Ben" ne signifie donc pas la fin de l'histoire. Juste une petite évolution puisque cette suite sera écrite du point de vue de Ben et non plus de Hux comme c'est le cas actuellement. En tout cas, j'espère que le chapitre de cette semaine vous aura plu et à la semaine prochaine pour la première fin de "Ben"._

"***"

Ben l'avait mené au pas de course jusqu'au tas de gravas dissimulant le couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Et Hux avait suivi avec enthousiasme. Ils avaient grimpé plus vite encore le talus avant de plonger dans le noir total des escaliers redescendant au sous-sol.

Le Jedi n'avait pas une seconde lâché les doigts de Hux et quand l'obscurité s'était refermée sur eux, il l'avait plaqué contre un mur glacial pour l'embrasser longuement. Hux avait glissé une jambe derrière Ben pour le tenir contre son corps et avait constaté que le Jedi n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé avoir suffisamment d'énergie pour une seconde fois. Il le sentait durcir de nouveau contre sa cuisse. Le sexe de Hux avait lui aussi réagi à cette nouvelle information et il n'avait pu se retenir de glousser. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir eu une telle capacité de récupération depuis des années. Peut-être même depuis son adolescence.

Il avait songé à se mettre à genoux sur le champ, sur la pierre dure des marches, pour prendre Ben en bouche. Et peu importait le noir, le froid et l'humidité. La situation n'était de toute façon pas plus agréable dans sa cellule si ce n'était pour le petit lit et la couverture chaude. Mais avant qu'il ne se soit décidé, Ben avait rompu le baiser et, le serrant contre lui, l'avait guidé jusqu'en bas et dans les couloirs qui semblaient à Hux soudain bien plus longs que lors de leur premier passage.

Impatient, il s'était tourné vers Ben pour chercher de nouveau sa bouche et avait terminé assis sur un bloc de pierre descellé contre lequel Ben l'avait couché avant de se blottir entre ses cuisses. Hux avait roulé des hanches et tous deux avaient gémi. Hux avait alors pensé que ce bloc de pierre ferait aussi bien l'affaire qu'un autre lieu pour s'envoyer en l'air, mais c'était avant qu'il ne réalise qu'une arête rocheuse lui rentrant dans la colonne n'avait rien de plaisant et il avait grogné en se redressant. Cela avait fait rire Ben.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, lui avait soufflé le Jedi à l'oreille. Nous y sommes presque.

Il avait aidé Hux à se remettre debout puis l'avait mené dans le dédale plein d'obstacles et de trous. Cela faisait maintenant, d'après Hux, une éternité qu'ils tournaient en rond et le Général commençait à s'impatienter.

_ Alors ? grogna-t-il quand Ben lui fit prendre un nouveau couloir.

Le Jedi avait ralenti l'allure à un point presque inquiétant et Hux craignit que malgré ses super pouvoirs, Ben les ait tous deux perdus dans le labyrinthe du sous-sol.

_ Nous y sommes presque, murmura-t-il d'une voix traînante, mais…

Hux sentit qu'il secouait la tête aux boucles qui caressèrent sa joue.

_ Mais quoi ? fit-il, le cœur soudain serré.

Il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait et que Ben n'osait pas le lui dire.

_ Mais il y a un truc bizarre, répondit le Jedi.

Hux grimaça. Ben ne l'aidait vraiment pas. C'était la description la plus floue qu'on lui ait jamais fait et si quelqu'un de son équipage à bord du Finalizer avait répondu quelque chose de ce type, Hux l'aurait sans hésité fait jeter au cachot pour incompétence.

_ Bizarre comment ? insista Hux.

Il se sentait soudain le besoin de chuchoter par peur irrationnelle d'une chose cachée dans les ténèbres.

_ Bizarre comme un blocage, fit Ben de façon tout aussi cryptique. Comme si je ne parvenais plus à percevoir.

_ A percevoir quoi ? s'agaça Hux.

Lui qui avait souhaité, pour une fois, un retour rapide dans sa cellule commençait à regretter de ne pas s'être laissé prendre à même la grosse pierre et tant pis pour l'arête rocheuse qui aurait pu se planter dans sa peau.

_ A percevoir, dit simplement Ben et malgré l'obscurité, Hux roula des yeux.

Il espérait que Ben serait capable de le ressentir malgré son blocage de perception ou Hux ne savait quel autre type d'idioties !

Au ralenti, Ben le fit avancer. Le Jedi marchait à présent sur la pointe des pieds, ne produisant qu'un vague froufroutement quand les pans de son peignoir raclaient les débris au sol. Hux faisait de son mieux pour progresser avec la même discrétion. Il avait tout de même l'impression qu'on pouvait entendre les battements rapides de son cœur. La main de Ben, posée sur sa taille, resserra son emprise. Puis ils tournèrent à un nouvel angle.

_ Ben ? fit une voix face à eux et Hux se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper le cri de panique que la surprise avait fait monter dans sa gorge.

Brusquement, Ben le relâcha et Hux supposa qu'il s'était éloigné de lui car il ne percevait plus la chaleur enivrante de son corps.

_ Ben, je sais que tu es là, insista l'autre.

A présent que le choc initial était passé, Hux n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de Leia Organa. Il serra les poings. Pas maintenant ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il ne voulait pas que la mère de Ben vienne gâcher la nuit qu'ils s'étaient planifiés ensemble. Il sentit une boule de colère et de frustration lui monter dans la gorge.

_ J'espère Ben, poursuivit la voix, désormais plus proche, que monsieur Hux est avec toi.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre au loin et la lueur d'une torche apparut graduellement sur les murs autour d'eux, faisant se détacher la petite silhouette du Général de la Résistance. Hux lança un regard rapide à Ben. Le Jedi s'était éloigné de lui de quelques pas et semblait figé, se mordant la bouche alors qu'il fixait sa mère qui ne cessait de s'avancer.

Au détour du coin apparurent Rey, Poe et une poignée de gardes. Parmi eux, Hux reconnut Wexley mais il n'y avait pas signe de la fille. Plusieurs portaient des torches et Hux dut cligner des yeux pour vraiment discerner tous les visages qui maintenant les scrutaient, Ben et lui.

Rey semblait furieuse. Poe levait le menton dans une position de défi. Quant à Leia Organa, elle ne cachait nullement la déception dans son regard.

_ Ben, poursuivit-elle, qu'as-tu fait là ?

Hux jeta un coup d'œil à Ben et son cœur se serra. Le Jedi était tétanisé, livide. Sa grande carcasse tremblait mais Hux n'aurait pu dire si c'était de peur, de frustration ou, à son instar, de rage. Hux sentit monter en lui une nouvelle vague de haine envers la Résistance.

_ Je… tenta Ben avant que sa voix grave ne se brise.

Il tourna brièvement la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Hux. Ce dernier vit le Jedi prendre une grande inspiration et se redresser avant de répondre.

_ J'ai emmené Hux aux douches, annonça-t-il d'un ton faussement assuré.

Hux n'était pas dupe et probablement que la mère de Ben ne l'était pas plus. Mais peut-être cela suffirait-il auprès des autres.

_ Et sans autorisation ? répliqua Organa.

Au moins, au grand soulagement de Hux, avait-elle cessé d'avancer. Elle se trouvait maintenant à quelques mètres d'eux mais paraissait n'être intéressée que par son fils.

_ Evidemment sans autorisation, contra Ben avec effronterie. Tu ne me l'aurais jamais donnée, l'autorisation.

_ Bien sûr que je ne te l'aurais jamais donnée, admit sa mère.

Elle tentait de conserver un ton placide mais Hux ressentait la tension qui grimpait à chacune de ses interventions. Comme si, tel son fils, elle laissait la pression l'envahir jusqu'au moment où elle ne pourrait plus la contenir et relâcherait d'un bloc sa colère.

_ Déjà parce que tu n'es en rien responsable de monsieur Hux. Nous avons des gardes ici qui auraient été plus habilités que toi à remplir cette tâche. Ensuite, parce que je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lor San Tekka et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je préfèrerais pour le moment que tu n'aies plus de contact avec monsieur Hux.

_ Pour que tu puisses mieux le torturer ! s'écria alors Ben, et Hux vit Rey et Poe faire un pas en avant.

Sans même se retourner, Leia Organa les stoppa d'un geste de la main. La Jedi et le pilote échangèrent un regard inquiet mais ils obéirent tout de même à leur supérieur.

_ Nous ne torturons pas monsieur Hux, rappela-t-elle.

_ L'enfermer seul dans un cachot ignoble est de la torture ! explosa Ben. Le priver des conditions d'hygiène élémentaires est de la torture ! Je n'ai fait que rétablir l'ordre des choses !

_ Tu n'as fait que désobéir aux ordres que je t'avais explicitement donnés ! s'agaça Organa et Hux se demanda jusqu'à quel point les choses allaient s'envenimer entre Ben et sa mère.

Intérieurement, il jubilait. Voir Ben le défendre ainsi face à tous, y compris Organa, était tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Même s'il craignait l'issue de la rencontre. Après cela, lui et Ben allaient devoir agir vite s'ils ne voulaient pas se trouver séparés.

_ Tu veux faire croire à tout le monde que tu es une sainte, contra Ben. Une humaniste pleine de compassion et de principes ! Mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres ! Je suis le seul à avoir aidé Hux alors que tout le monde s'en foutait ! Le seul !

_ Ben ça suffit ! intervint Poe et cette fois ce fut Rey qui le retint par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'interposer entre Ben et sa mère.

Celle-ci n'aurait probablement pas apprécié.

_ Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être une sainte, répondit Organa d'un ton pincé. Mais je fais de mon mieux avec les moyens dont je dispose Ben. J'ai eu une discussion avec monsieur Hux l'autre jour où je lui ai clairement expliqué mon point de vue. Après, je considère qu'il est suffisamment grand pour faire ses propres choix. Et pour les assumer.

_ Tu parles de choix… grogna Ben avec agressivité.

_ Il est vrai, ne put se retenir finalement Hux, que le soi-disant choix que vous m'avez donné s'apparentait plus à du chantage. Parler ou souffrir, en quelque sorte.

_ Monsieur Hux, fit Leia Organa d'un ton dur et d'un regard pire encore, veuillez rester en dehors de cette conversation. Elle ne regarde que mon fils et moi-même.

Hux haussa les épaules. Il entendait très clairement Ben qui fulminait à ses côtés, soufflant tel un taureau prêt à charger. Et Hux se sentait d'humeur à jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Mais comme si elle était parvenue à lire les intentions de Hux, Leia Organa se tourna vers Ben.

_ D'ailleurs, nous devrions avoir cette discussion en privé Ben. Poe et Rey vont t'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau.

_ Non, fit Ben entre ses dents serrées.

_ Et que comptes-tu faire Ben ? Rester dans ce couloir jusqu'à ce que je change d'avis ? N'oublie pas mon garçon que je suis aussi têtue que toi et bien plus expérimentée. Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller m'attendre dans mon bureau que nous discutions de ton comportement au calme.

_ Non, répéta Ben.

Leia Organa s'avança vers lui d'un pas résolu et lui attrapa le bras pour qu'il se penche vers elle. Elle était minuscule face à lui et Ben aurait sûrement pu la faire voler d'un geste. Au lieu de cela, confronté à la fureur de sa mère, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qu'il tenta de faire disparaitre en clignant des paupières.

_ Ben, reprit-elle, j'ai des millions de choses plus importantes à gérer pour le moment que tes crises de colère. Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de monter dans mon bureau et de m'y attendre pour que nous ayons cette conversation la tête au calme.

La résolution de Ben parut faillir et il se tourna vers Hux, lui lançant un regard désolé pour toutes les promesses envolées, comme leur nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais Hux savait que Ben reviendrait vers lui. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Ben reviendrait vers lui.

_ Que vas-tu faire de Hux ? fit tout de même Ben à sa mère.

Celle-ci soupira longuement.

_ Pour le moment, nous allons remettre monsieur Hux dans sa cellule. Rien de plus.

Ben hésita. Puis il se libéra de son étreinte et partit à grandes enjambées dans le couloir, rappelant à Hux les fois où Ben avait fui hors de sa cellule pour éviter la confrontation.

Lorsqu'il passa à côté de Rey et Poe, ceux-ci tentèrent de le retenir mais il les envoya balader d'un grand geste.

_ C'est bon ! Je connais le chemin ! s'écria-t-il en poursuivant sa route.

Cela n'empêcha pas les deux autres de se lancer à sa poursuite, sans doute pour le surveiller à distance.

Une fois le bruit de leurs pas disparut au loin, Hux réalisa qu'il était à présent seul avec Organa et les gardes. Un silence pesant régnait dans le couloir et il eut l'impression que tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui.

Leia Organa fut celle qui le brisa.

_ Ramenez monsieur Hux à sa cellule, demanda-t-elle à ses hommes d'un ton froid.

Wexley s'avança le premier. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagné au cachot, il voulut saisir Hux par le bras. Celui-ci se dégagea.

_ Je connais le chemin, répliqua-t-il en référence à Ben.

En fait, il n'en savait trop rien mais il était satisfaisant de faire croire qu'il était aux commandes. Les gardes sur ses talons, il tourna dans le couloir où les trois autres avaient disparu et reconnut un peu plus loin une porte de bois bien familière.

Hux supposa que quelqu'un s'était aperçu de sa disparition ou de celle de Ben et qu'ils étaient tous descendus à la recherche d'indices. Hux espérait juste que personne n'avait fouillé dans ses affaires.

Avec une assurance qu'il ne ressentait pas, il poussa le lourd battant et, à la lueur des flammes des gardes dans son dos, il constata avec soulagement que rien n'avait bougé dans sa petite cellule. Il resta planté à quelques pas de la porte, attendant qu'elle se referme derrière lui. Au lieu de cela, il entendit de nouveau la voix d'Organa.

_ Donnez-moi juste quelques secondes avec lui Wexley.

_ Oui madame…

Hux se retourna et Leia Organa était là, une torche à la main, à l'entrée de son cachot. Il lui jeta un regard hautain, comme s'il la défiait de rentrer dans son univers. Elle ne cilla pas et avança le long des murs humides, détaillant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

_ Vous m'aviez demandé, monsieur Hux, si j'avais vu la pièce où l'on vous avait enfermé. Et bien voilà, c'est chose faite. Et croyez-moi, je commence à me demander si elle n'est pas encore trop douillette pour un être de votre espèce.

Hux serra les poings mais décida de garder le silence.

Organa vint se planter juste devant lui.

_ Vous avez eu le droit à votre douche monsieur Hux. Je peux le voir, je peux le sentir. Etes-vous satisfait ?

Il hocha lentement la tête. Il aurait préféré rester parfaitement immobile mais elle avait une autorité que même lui ne pouvait nier.

_ Cela valait-il le coup, monsieur Hux, de manipuler mon fils et de le tourner contre moi juste pour raser votre barbe et nettoyer vos aisselles ?

Elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens et il y lisait aisément la colère. Une colère qui lui était entièrement destinée.

_ J'ai sûrement fait une erreur, monsieur Hux, continua-t-elle. Je pensais que le contact de Ben pouvait vous être bénéfique. A tous les deux. J'espérais que Ben ferait ressortir votre humanité. Et qu'il ait en vous un interlocuteur privilégié. Ben a toujours été un garçon solitaire et mal intégré. C'est un spectacle terrible pour une mère que de voir son fils ainsi isolé. Mais vous aviez le même âge à quelques années près alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Pourquoi ce jeune homme devenu Général trop tôt et venu d'un autre milieu ne pourrait-il pas bien s'entendre avec mon garçon au caractère si spécial ? Quelle imbécile j'ai été.

Elle marqua un temps de pause et prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre.

_ Sur le coup, j'ai vraiment cru que ça avait marché. Quand je vous ai vus tous les deux à la commémoration d'Endor. Ou quand Ben a commencé à ramener des renseignements utiles sur nos ennemis. Mais je me trompais. Ben n'a pas fait ressortir le meilleur de vous. Vous avez juste fait ressortir le pire en lui. Sa colère, sa violence. Ce sont des braises que vous avez attisées, je le réalise aujourd'hui.

Elle était maintenant si proche que Hux avait presque envie de se jeter sur elle pour fracasser son crâne du sien. Mais il supposait que tous les gardes à l'extérieur portaient des blasters et il ne voulait pas être tué loin de Ben.

_ Vous allez bientôt quitter cet endroit monsieur Hux. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je vous éloignerai de mon fils. Vous n'avez rien à lui offrir que la Résistance ne puisse lui apporter.

La colère qui enflait en Hux depuis que Leia Organa les avait surpris, lui et Ben, dans le couloir, atteignit son paroxysme. Il repensa à Ben dans la salle d'eau, la façon dont il l'avait regardé, le désir, l'impatience. La façon dont ils s'étaient embrassés et touchés dans les escaliers et les détours les ramenant au cachot de Hux. La nuit qui aurait dû être la leur et qui était désormais gâchée à cause de Leia Organa qui était venue mettre son nez dans une histoire qui ne la regardait en rien. Ben était à lui, pas à elle, et avant qu'il n'ait pu y réfléchir, il le clama.

_ Quand j'écarte les cuisses pour lui, s'entendit-il dire, croyez-moi que je lui offre bien plus que la Résistance ne le pourra jamais.

La gifle fut si fulgurante qu'il ne la vit pas arriver. Sa joue le brûla soudain et le goût du sang envahit sa bouche.

_ Vous n'approcherez plus jamais mon garçon, Hux, jura Leia Organa, du poison dans la voix.

Impassible, Hux la regarda s'éloigner. La colère bouillait toujours en lui mais à présent, il trouvait Leia Organa plus pathétique que dangereuse. Elle pouvait le menacer tant qu'elle le voulait, elle ne parviendrait jamais à les séparer, lui et Ben. Ce qu'ils avaient était trop fort. Et Hux détruirait chaque base de la Résistance pour retrouver son amant si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Tout comme il savait que Ben serait capable de tout pour le rejoindre. Il avait désormais choisi son camp, Hux en était persuadé.

Quand Leia Organa le laissa dans le noir, la porte claquant derrière elle, il cracha au sol pour se débarrasser du goût du sang.

Puis il retourna dans son lit. Sa couverture râpait ses joues désormais lisses et il resta longtemps, les yeux fixés vers un plafond qu'il ne pouvait voir. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Ben revienne le chercher.

« *** »

Hux attendit deux jours que Ben vienne à lui. Deux jours à ne rien faire, juste à patienter. Il n'avait pas envie de toucher à son datapad, pas plus qu'il n'avait envie de réfléchir à ses options ou sa survie. La seule chose qui l'intéressait désormais était de retrouver son amant et de le convaincre de quitter cet endroit.

Maintenant que Leia Organa était au courant pour eux deux, Hux était certain que ses heures dans la pyramide étaient comptées. Et même si elle ne l'avait pas cru, même si elle n'avait vu cela que comme du bluff de sa part, Hux se doutait qu'elle n'allait prendre aucun risque. Elle avait déjà interdit à Ben de revenir le voir après l'incident avec Lor San Tekka, il était probable que le Jedi allait désormais être deux fois plus surveillé.

Ce qui expliquait sûrement le temps qu'il mettait à revenir auprès de lui. Du moins c'est ce que Hux espérait. Pas que Ben se soit finalement laissé convaincre par sa mère de tirer un trait sur leur histoire. Si c'était le cas, si Ben avait vraiment décidé de ne plus jamais le voir… Hux n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. Et probablement qu'il n'en aurait rien à faire, quel que soit le sort que la Résistance avait en réserve pour lui.

Hux mangea tout de même les rations apportées par un Wexley aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Mais ce fut là sa seule activité. Sinon, il dormait beaucoup, mais ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars où Leia Organa lui retirait tout ce qui avait jamais compté pour lui. Son grade, puis Starkiller et enfin Ben. Il se réveillait épuisé et nauséeux.

Au matin du troisième jour, c'est une pression chaude contre sa main qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Un bref instant, il crut que c'était Ben qui était là et qui caressait ses doigts. Alors, il plia ses phalanges pour le retenir et un couinement se fit entendre. Hux sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une fourrure douce contre sa peau et poussa un cri de surprise.

Il attrapa l'intrus et le jeta à travers la pièce. Il rebondit contre un mur avec un bruit mou et un nouveau couinement strident, alors que Hux resta quelques secondes assis sur son lit, le souffle court et le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Il essuya un voile de sueur qui s'était formé sur son front et lorsqu'il s'en sentit le courage, il se glissa hors de sa couverture, le datapad en main pour lui offrir un peu de lumière.

Il trouva la créature au fond du cachot, son petit corps agité de soubresauts. Elle n'était pas sans rappeler un rat mais plus filiforme et avec de longues pattes arrières. Hux n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de semblable mais il supposa qu'il avait face à lui un genre de rongeur.

Il s'agenouilla le nez froncé près de l'animal et le regarda mourir. Après deux convulsions violentes, ce fut terminé.

Hux regarda la main contre laquelle la chose s'était frottée, craignant d'y trouver une morsure mais il n'avait rien. Il se demanda combien de ces animaux vivaient dans les murs du sous-sol. Il n'en avait encore vue aucune. Mais les semaines précédentes, il avait été plutôt agité, tentant de survivre et de ne pas se laisser abattre. Cela avait sûrement fait fuir la faune locale.

Depuis que Leia Organa l'avait laissé seul, Hux n'avait plus rien fait qu'attendre et il supposait que les créatures s'étaient habituées à sa présence. Peut-être allaient-elles débouler par centaines pour voler sa nourriture et son eau. Ou pire, tenter de se nourrir à même sa chair.

Avec un dégoût évidement, il récupéra le corps du rongeur et le jeta avec un cri furieux par l'une des ouvertures en haut des murs.

Qu'on l'enferme, d'accord ! Qu'on le laisse sale, il pouvait le concevoir. Qu'on rationne sa nourriture, c'était logique. Mais qu'on le laisse à la merci de toute la vermine de la pyramide, c'était au-delà de ses forces ! Après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que la bestiole ne charriait pas des puces ou des maladies infectieuses !

Il eut envie de renverser la caisse qui contenait ses besoins d'un grand coup de pied. A la place, il poussa un nouveau cri et bouscula son lit d'un brusque geste de la main. Il racla contre le mur en un bruit strident.

Hux sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Mais que pouvait bien foutre Ben !

Il avait besoin de lui plus que jamais.

Le poids de la solitude, de la lassitude et de la peur lui tomba brusquement dessus et Hux se roula en boule, se cachant pour que même les créatures tapies dans l'ombre ne voient pas les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« *** »

Ben vint le trouver en fin de matinée. Hux ne s'y attendait plus. Il avait toujours pensé que lorsque son amant passerait la porte, ce serait de nouveau le milieu de la nuit. Mais pas cette fois.

Sur le coup, quand le verrou avait claqué, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait de Wexley, lui apportant son repas. Et il n'avait pas bougé de sous sa couverture. Puis la voix de Ben l'avait appelé et Hux s'était brusquement retourné, songeant presque qu'il n'avait affaire qu'à une mauvaise blague de son cerveau et que face à lui ne se trouverait que le vide.

Mais Ben s'était tenu là, une torche à la main. Tremblant, mais avec une lueur déterminée dans les yeux.

Hux s'était jeté sur lui et la torche avait roulé à terre quand Ben l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il avait pris soin de refermer la porte derrière lui et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, juste à profiter de la chaleur et de l'odeur de l'autre.

_ Ben, fit finalement Hux, les mains serrées sur le peignoir de son amant et le nez plongé dans son cou, il faut que tu me sortes de là.

Il détestait la façon dont sa voix tremblait mais il n'avait plus la force de prétendre, alors que tout dans sa tête lui hurlait qu'il devait quitter au plus vite le cachot, la pyramide, la planète.

_ Il y avait un… un genre de rat ce matin, dans mon lit, poursuivit-il. Ben, j'ai presque l'impression maintenant de les entendre gratter contre les murs. Si tu ne me sors pas de là, je vais devenir fou.

Ben embrassa sa joue et la commissure de ses lèvres, puis le guida jusqu'au lit où ils s'assirent tous deux côte à côte. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Hux observa son visage. Ben était pâle et ses traits étaient tirés. Aux larges cernes sous ses yeux, Hux supposa que le Jedi n'avait pas vraiment dormi depuis leur séparation.

_ Je sais, Hux. Je sais, souffla-t-il, je…

Il hésita.

_ C'est difficile, murmura-t-il. Je suis surveillé.

_ Ben, insista Hux, sa voix craquant sur l'unique syllabe du nom de son amant.

_ Ma mère… reprit Ben puis il baissa la tête et croisa les mains entre ses cuisses.

Hux caressa son dos. Non seulement pour Ben mais aussi pour lui. Il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il était bien réel.

_ Quoi ? l'encouragea-t-il. Ta mère te surveille ? Tu as quand même réussi à venir jusqu'ici. Tu es venu me trouver.

Ben poussa un long soupir.

_ C'est la fille qui devait t'apporter ton repas ce midi, avoua-t-il. J'ai… Dans sa tête… Ca n'a pas été difficile de changer ses souvenirs pour qu'elle aille faire autre chose. Et j'ai fait pareil avec le type chargé de me surveiller. C'est Rey qui s'y collait depuis deux jours mais ce matin elle devait diriger les réparations d'une partie de notre flotte. Elle s'y connait en mécanique et… Ils m'ont collé Brance à la place mais…

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Il a des bases concernant la Force, expliqua-t-il. Mais il n'est pas à la hauteur face à moi.

_ Alors il faut qu'on se dépêche, insista Hux. Avant que ta mère ne se doute de quelque chose.

_ Ma mère se doute déjà de quelque chose ! aboya soudain Ben. Qu'est-ce que tu es allé lui raconter ?

Hux recula, surpris et un peu blessé par le brusque éclat de voix.

_ Que t'a-t-elle dit ? répliqua Hux. Après qu'elle nous ait trouvés dans le couloir ?

Ben secoua la tête.

_ Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été réveillée au milieu de la nuit par Poe. Que celui-ci avait ouvert un œil et me voyant absent, il était allé la trouver.

Hux poussa un bruit de désapprobation.

_ Quelle balance celui-là, murmura le Général et Ben opina.

_ Ensemble, ils ont rassemblé Rey et quelques gardes et ensuite ils sont descendus ici. Lorsqu'ils ne t'ont pas vu, ils ont cru que nous étions partis ensemble. Enfin, pas ma mère. Elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait toujours me sentir, tout près.

_ Et toi tu n'as pas pu la sentir ? demanda Hux qui se souvenait encore du bond qu'il avait fait quand la voix de Leia Organa avait fendu l'obscurité.

_ Non. Rey devait bloquer mon pouvoir, expliqua Ben. Après… ce que je lui ai fait petite, elle a développé un vrai talent pour me bloquer, ajouta-t-il avec rancœur.

_ Et ensuite ?

_ Ensuite ils nous ont trouvés et tu connais la suite. Je suis monté dans son bureau et j'ai eu le droit à un grand discours sur à quel point je l'avais déçue, que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle m'avait élevé, pas comme ça que mon oncle m'avait éduqué et j'en passe. Et elle m'a répété un millier de fois au moins à quel point tu es de la mauvaise graine et que j'aurais dû davantage me méfier de toi. Et que…

Il hésita et Hux l'encouragea en passant la main dans ses boucles noires.

_ … que tout ce que tu avais pu me dire n'avait été que des mensonges. Et que je ne devais plus jamais chercher à te voir.

Hux renifla de mépris mais Ben garda la tête baissée.

_ Les choses sont encore pires qu'avant, chuchota-t-il soudain.

Sa voix grave était si basse que Hux se pencha pour l'entendre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est pire qu'avant Ben ? le poussa-t-il en songeant à quel point il voyait lui aussi sa situation se dégrader, enfermé ici avec sa solitude, ses incertitudes et des rongeurs.

_ Les bruits, les murmures, les ragots. Je sais que ma mère a tout fait pour les limiter mais ils savent. Tous les autres sur la base. Ils savent. Et pour eux, j'ai définitivement basculé.

Sa voix se brisa et il s'essuya les yeux d'un geste furieux.

_ Même ma mère… ajouta-t-il. Je… J'ai frôlé son esprit Hux. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle pensait de moi et pour la première fois j'ai osé frôler son esprit.

Hux enserra le bras de Ben de ses mains et le pressa.

_ Elle s'est aperçue de quelque chose ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Ben secoua la tête.

_ Je suis devenu très bon à ça, admit-il. J'avais peur qu'elle réalise ma présence alors je suis resté très en surface. Mais ce que j'ai vu…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Ben ?

Ben prit une grande inspiration et leva les yeux vers le plafond, comme s'il cherchait à se dégager de tout impact émotionnel. Du point de vue de Hux, c'était un profond échec avec ses lèvres tremblantes et ses yeux brillants, mais il garda le silence pour permettre à Ben de répondre.

_ J'ai vu l'inquiétude et la déception me concernant. Et sa colère aussi. Contre toi. Contre nous deux en fait. Et…

Il stoppa brusquement et soudain, se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Hux crut même qu'il allait vomir. Alors, il passa les bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui. Pour l'apaiser. Pour le caresser le temps que les frissons secouant son corps se calment.

_ Hux, ce que j'ai vu… Des choses terribles… Terribles pour nous deux…

_ Dis-moi. Dis-moi tout.

_ Elle veut que je reparte dans l'école de mon oncle. Que je reprenne ma formation. Je hais cet endroit Hux. Je hais tellement cet endroit. Je n'y ai que de mauvais souvenirs. Elle pense que je ne suis plus digne d'être un Jedi. Que j'ai… failli.

Hux voulut le rassurer mais Ben parlait vite. De manière entrecoupée et nerveuse, mais vite. Et déjà il passait à la suite.

_ Et ils vont te mettre dans un transport en direction de la République. Ils veulent t'enfermer là-bas. Elle veut se débarrasser de toi. Bien sûr je ne les laisserai pas faire mais…

Ben prit une pause. Il avait du mal à organiser ses pensées. Hux pouvait le sentir. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

_ Certains ici, reprit Ben, pensent qu'on devrait entrer de force dans ton cerveau avant de t'envoyer au loin. Ils veulent te piller tes secrets. Tout ce que tu ne nous as pas dit et… Et ma mère est contre sur le principe bien sûr. Mais… Elle te hait tellement qu'elle hésite. Elle songe à céder. A envoyer Rey pour lire en toi.

Les mains de Ben s'étaient levées pour enserrer le visage de Hux, le caresser. Et il s'était tellement rapproché durant son monologue que leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque. Quant à leurs yeux, ils ne pouvaient se détourner du regard de l'autre.

_ Je n'en peux plus Hux, admit soudain Ben. Des gens ici. De leur hypocrisie. De ce qu'ils racontent. Je veux… Je veux…

Il se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer un sanglot qui remonta tout de même dans son grand corps et Hux l'attira contre lui, lui aussi secoué par ce que Ben venait de lui révéler. Cette fois, s'il n'agissait pas, il serait foutu. Ce qu'il avait admis auprès d'Organa l'autre nuit l'avait tellement chamboulée qu'elle était désormais prête à abandonner ses principes. Du moins à son égard. Et Ben qui pleurait dans ses bras la perte de sa foi en la Résistance.

_ Je ne les laisserai plus jamais nous faire de mal Ben, fit-il à l'oreille de son amant. Je ne les laisserai plus jamais te manipuler de la sorte. Je te jure qu'un jour ils regretteront la façon dont ils t'ont traité. Je les ferai trembler devant nous et s'agenouiller à nos pieds ! Je te donnerai la place que tu mérites dans la Galaxie. A mes côtés.

Il sentait la puissance de sa haine le reprendre. Comme celle qui avait dirigé toute sa carrière. Sa haine de la République et de ses mensonges. Celle qui lui avait permis d'atteindre le rang qui était le sien aujourd'hui. Celle qui lui donnait envie de fouler sous ses bottes des systèmes entiers.

Ben essuya ses larmes contre son cou et eut un petit rire.

_ J'aimerais ça, avoua-t-il. J'aimerais vraiment. Mais comment feras-tu ?

Il s'attendait sans doute à une douce fantaisie de la part de Hux, un petit morceau de rêve pour se remettre d'aplomb alors qu'ils étaient tous deux enfermés dans le noir d'un cachot lugubre. Mais Hux était prêt pour plus. Et il était sérieux quant à ses intentions.

_ J'ai une arme Ben, admit-il le cœur battant fort mais la voix résolue. Du moins, j'aurai une arme. Bientôt. Une arme comme la Galaxie n'en a jamais vu. Et avec elle, nous pourrons les faire tous plier devant nous.

Ben se recula légèrement pour étudier le visage de Hux. Il avait dû percevoir le sérieux de son ton et vouloir s'en assurer par lui-même. Ses joues étaient striées des traces de ses larmes mais au moins avait-il cessé de pleurer. Il observa Hux, la tête penchée de côté et les sourcils froncés.

_ De quoi parles-tu ? murmura-t-il.

Hux attrapa ses grosses mains et les serra de ses doigts fins.

_ De la raison pour laquelle je suis devenu Général, répondit-il avant d'avaler sa salive. D'une arme géante. La plus grande jamais conçue. Comme une étoile de la mort mais à l'échelle d'une planète. Et capable de détruire des systèmes entiers.

Ben entrouvrit la bouche et secoua la tête.

_ C'est impossible, lâcha-t-il.

_ C'est possible Ben. Et je l'ai fait. Je l'ai dessinée. Elle est en cours de construction. Et lorsqu'elle sera prête, plus rien ne pourra nous arrêter.

_ Tu es sérieux… souffla Ben.

_ Je suis complètement sérieux.

Les yeux du Jedi s'écarquillèrent alors sous le coup d'une brusque réalisation.

_ Tu es un ingénieur ! fit-il telle une accusation. C'est pour ça que tu as réussi aussi facilement à comprendre les schémas et à monter mon sabre. Tu es un ingénieur !

_ Oui… admit Hux.

Et un instant, il crut que Ben allait se lever et sortir de la pièce pour aller tout raconter à sa mère. Et déjà son cœur se serrait.

Mais quand Ben quitta le lit, ce fut pour faire les cent pas dans le petit cachot. Il se frottait le visage comme s'il avait du mal à absorber tout ce que Hux venait de lui révéler.

_ Hux ! fit-il en se figeant soudain. Une telle arme, c'est monstrueux.

Hux haussa les épaules.

_ C'est… une prouesse, dit-il. Un chef d'œuvre d'ingénierie. J'aimerais tellement te la montrer Ben.

Il espérait que cela suffirait à faire oublier au Jedi ses états d'âme.

_ Kriff, souffla Ben en se laissant retomber près de Hux.

Et ce dernier crut que le petit lit allait céder sous l'impact. Mais il tint bon. Bizarrement.

_ Ce sera surtout une arme dissuasive, poursuivit Hux. Mon but était de faire la démonstration de ses pouvoirs et de voir tous les autres se soumettre à notre puissance. La Résistance y compris. Ta mère y compris.

Inutile pour le moment de préciser à Ben qu'il avait en tête de frapper le système Hosnien en premier lieu, détruisant ainsi définitivement le cœur de la République et le principal soutien de la Résistance. Hux savait qu'il marchait sur une corde raide et que le moindre faux pas pouvait l'éloigner définitivement de Ben, si fragile, si instable.

_ Avec cette arme, insista-t-il, personne ne pourrait nous arrêter Ben.

Ben poussa un soupir interminable et resta un très long moment à fixer le sol, assimilant sans doute l'énormité de ce que Hux venait de lui confier. Hux avait joué son tout pour le tout dans cette discussion et il espérait que cela paierait. Que le besoin de reconnaissance de Ben le pousserait à l'accompagner sur Starkiller pour qu'ils récupèrent le pouvoir qui devait être le leur.

_ Kriff, répéta Ben. C'est donc ça que tu nous cachais depuis le début.

Hux opina.

_ Ma mère serait prête à tout pour une information pareille, murmura pensivement Ben.

Hux lui prit la main.

_ C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas les laisser entrer dans mon cerveau Ben. C'est pour ça que nous devons partir le plus vite possible.

Ben garda le silence et secoua la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas Hux, dit-il d'une petite voix. Cette arme dont tu me parles semble si énorme. Je…

_ Ben, insista Hux. Si tu ne m'aides pas, ils vont nous séparer. Ils vont vider mon esprit et m'envoyer au cœur de la République. Et toi, tu seras coincé dans cette école Jedi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Nous ne nous verrons plus jamais Ben ! Alors qu'on pourrait tout avoir. Ensemble.

Ben se mordit nerveusement les lèvres et Hux eut envie de hurler. Cette indécision le rendait fou.

_ Ben ! s'agaça-t-il. Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on soit ensemble.

_ C'est ce que je veux ! répliqua Ben sur le même ton. Mais tu crois que c'est si facile de… trahir ! J'ai déjà fait beaucoup de choses pour toi. J'ai brisé tellement de mes principes. Je rentre dans la tête des gens ! Je modifie leurs pensées ! J'ai même espionné l'esprit de ma mère. Et je lui ai menti ! Je n'en peux plus de cet endroit, je n'en peux plus de ces gens Hux et je veux croire à tes promesses mais…

_ Mais quoi Ben ? fit Hux avec véhémence.

Il repensa au fait que Ben avait dû avoir le droit, ces deux derniers jours, à tout un tas de discours plus incriminants pour lui les uns que les autres. Et il serra les poings.

_ Tu te méfies de moi, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

_ Bien sûr que non ! se braqua Ben.

_ Ta mère t'a dit et répété que je te manipulais et que tu devais te méfier de moi c'est ça ?

Ben soupira et il secoua la tête.

_ Elle n'a rien à voir avec ça, grommela-t-il. C'est un doute que j'ai toujours eu quelque part, au fond de ma tête.

_ Je n'y crois pas, fit Hux avec incrédulité en roulant des yeux. Je n'y crois sérieusement pas.

_ Quoi ! s'énerva Ben. Est-ce que tu peux me blâmer ! Le jeune et beau Général qui soudain craque pour le Jedi puceau et empoté ! Tu trouves ça logique toi ? Je veux y croire ! Je veux y croire depuis le début ! Mais avoue que c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Pour moi, c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Alors oui je l'ai voulu. Et j'ai tout fait pour… être avec toi. Mais je n'ai jamais pu faire taire complètement le doute Hux ! Et à chaque fois que tu me demandes de t'aider à sortir, le doute est là, dans mon cerveau, à chanter que tu vas m'abandonner une fois que tu auras eu ce que tu veux depuis le début. Une fois que tu auras eu ta liberté.

Hux eut envie de frapper Ben plus fort encore que Leia Organa ne l'avait giflé. A la place, il bondit du lit et arpenta la petite cellule d'un pas rapide à la manière d'un Ben énervé. Il était tellement furieux qu'il ne savait même pas comment répondre à cela. Alors il laissa tout sortir.

_ Vraiment Ben ! Vraiment ! s'écria-t-il. C'est cela que tu penses de moi ! Que depuis le début je t'utilise !

Ben balbutia un début de réponse mais Hux ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_ Je suis… Je suis soufflé Ben ! Vraiment soufflé par ce que j'entends. Je… J'ai envie de…

Il fit mine de donner un coup de poing dans un mur, ses phalanges s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de la pierre rugueuse qui aurait sans doute ouvert ses chairs s'il avait poursuivit son geste.

_ Hux… entendit-il faiblement sur sa droite mais il ignora Ben et inspira profondément.

_ Je t'aime, cracha-t-il avec aigreur. Tu avais raison sur un point, c'est complètement illogique mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Et je ne m'imagine plus vivre sans toi. Je ne m'imagine plus quitter ce lieu sans toi. Aussi ridicule que cela semble.

Il se tourna enfin vers son amant qui, toujours assis sur le lit, le fixait de ses yeux écarquillés et brillants de larmes. Sa bouche était entrouverte comme s'il manquait d'air.

_ Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu puisses douter de moi, ajouta Hux en s'approchant de lui à grandes enjambées. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu me penses capable de te trahir. Ca me donne envie de hurler et de tout détruire !

Il ne cessait de hausser la voix et avait vaguement conscience du fait que si quelqu'un passait dans le couloir, il l'entendrait probablement répandre son cœur et ses angoisses à la face de Ben.

Il s'agenouilla aux pieds de celui-ci et lui attrapa sans douceur les mains.

_ Alors tu vas rentrer dans ma tête Ben.

Ben chercha à retirer ses mains de l'emprise de Hux mais ce dernier tint bon.

_ Hux non, murmura-t-il sans oser croiser son regard.

_ Ben ! insista Hux en posant les gros doigts de Ben contre ses tempes. Tu vas entrer dans ma tête et je vais te montrer ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu vas entrer dans ma tête et chercher le moindre signe de tromperie ou de mensonge de ma part te concernant.

_ Hux, je ne peux pas… fit Ben en croisant enfin les yeux de Hux.

_ BORDEL BEN ! RENTRE DANS MA TETE ! hurla Hux.

Ben finit par approuver d'un hochement de tête hésitant et Hux ferma les yeux, prêt à accueillir la sensation de son amant pénétrant son cerveau. Mais les premières secondes passèrent et Hux ne sentit rien. Il crut que Ben s'était dégonflé. Puis il comprit. Le Jedi était devenu tellement bon à rentrer discrètement dans l'esprit des autres qu'il était devenu indécelable quand il restait en surface. Seulement lorsque Ben approfondit ses recherches, Hux perçut une pression légère contre son cerveau. Alors, il mit en avant ce que Ben lui avait fait ressentir lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. La chaleur qui s'élevait dans son corps quand ils étaient l'un contre l'autre. L'espoir que Ben avait représenté quand Hux avait cru qu'il terminerait sa vie en misérable prisonnier de la Résistance. La gratitude quand Ben avait tout fait pour l'aider, depuis les livres sur D'Qar jusqu'à la douche trois jours auparavant. Il ne lui cacha pas non plus la façon dont son cœur battait lorsque leurs lèvres se touchaient, ni la manière dont il percevait désormais la beauté si particulière de Ben. Il chercha aussi à lui présenter l'avenir qu'il s'imaginait pouvoir avoir avec lui, à la tête d'une Galaxie qu'ils dirigeraient côte à côte. Puis, la pression se fit plus forte et la douleur devint si intense que Hux ne contrôla plus du tout ce qu'il exposait à Ben. Il lui avait dit de puiser au plus profond de son âme et Hux avait désormais l'impression qu'on arrachait son esprit de son corps, que des doigts épais et vicieux s'enfonçaient sous sa boîte crânienne pour écraser tout ce qu'elle contenait.

Il ne perçut même pas sa voix lorsqu'il commença à crier et immédiatement Ben le relâcha. Hux retomba les fesses au sol, le souffle court et le corps frémissant. Face à lui, sur le lit, Ben était dans le même état de tension extrême, ses mains tremblant devant lui, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents et ses yeux perlant de larmes une fois de plus.

Hux essuya maladroitement son front et ses joues de la pellicule de sueur que la percée de Ben dans son esprit avait fait apparaître.

Pendant de longues minutes, le seul son dans le cachot fut celui de leurs respirations, qui, petit à petit, reprenaient un rythme normal. Hux observait Ben, qui gardait la tête baissée, son visage dissimulé par un rideau de cheveux. Seul son nez en dépassait et Hux devinait briller, à la lueur de la torche, une larme qui de temps à autre y roulait pour s'écraser sur les dalles avec un petit ploc.

Finalement, quand Ben renifla, Hux se redressa sur ses genoux.

_ Ben, appela-t-il doucement en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

La large patte de Ben vint immédiatement la couvrir.

_ Pardon, murmura-t-il.

_ Pardon de quoi ? demanda Hux en repoussant les cheveux de Ben de son visage.

Il n'avait pas connu un rejet immédiat. Il avait donc bon espoir que même si les choses que Ben avait vues dans sa tête l'avaient secoué, elles ne l'avaient pas répugné.

_ Pardon de t'avoir fait mal, fit Ben à mi-voix. Pardon d'avoir douté de toi.

Hux secoua la tête et embrassa le front de son amant. Ce dernier soupira et releva le visage pour que ses lèvres frôlent celles du Général.

_ Je… hésita Ben. Je n'ai rien effacé ? Tu as toujours tous tes souvenirs ?

Hux fit un rapide état des lieux mais rien ne semblait avoir disparu. La seule trace que Ben avait laissé dans sa tête était un début de mal au crâne qui pulsait dans sa tempe gauche.

_ A priori tout va bien, le rassura-t-il.

_ Bien, murmura Ben. J'ai aussi vu, fit-il après une pause, que tu avais souvent… compté sur mon affection pour toi pour te sortir de cette situation.

_ C'est vrai, admit Hux en serrant les doigts sur la cuisse de son amant.

Il n'avait aucune raison de le nier. Cela aurait été plus ridicule qu'autre chose à présent qu'il s'était ainsi ouvert à Ben. Il espérait juste que le Jedi avait bien réalisé que tout ce que Hux avait fait était pour leur bien à tous les deux.

_ Mais j'ai vu aussi tes sentiments, poursuivit Ben. J'ai vu la façon dont tu me perçois. Je pensais que jamais personne ne me verrait ainsi.

_ Je te l'ai dit, pointa Hux, je ne m'imagine plus un avenir sans toi.

Le lui d'avant la capture aurait sans doute ri, se trouvant ridiculement mièvre et complètement idiot. Mais le lui d'avant la capture n'avait jamais connu le désespoir et la souffrance de celui qu'il était à présent. Celui qui avait besoin de Ben.

Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de Hux et l'embrassa longuement.

_ Je ne veux pas non plus qu'ils nous séparent, admit Ben lorsqu'il rompit le contact avec Hux, de nouveau pantelant.

_ Ils vont le faire si nous ne faisons rien, tu le sais.

Ben approuva et prit la main de Hux pour le faire une nouvelle fois s'assoir près de lui sur le lit. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule du Général.

_ Au moins, souffla-t-il, si on t'envoie dans une prison de la République, tu n'auras plus de rats.

_ Ben ! s'offusqua Hux.

Et Ben laissa échapper un petit rire forcé.

_ Désolé, je plaisantais.

Hux roula des yeux.

_ Comme si c'était le moment, grogna-t-il.

Les doigts de Ben se posèrent sur les siens.

_ Je vais te faire sortir, annonça-t-il d'une voix déterminée.

_ Et tu viendras avec moi ? insista Hux.

_ Et je viendrai avec toi, le rassura Ben.

Il leva une main et caressa la joue de Hux.

_ J'aurais tellement voulu une vie avec toi ici, au sein de la Résistance…

Hux tourna la tête pour embrasser la paume de Ben qui gémit d'envie. Et après l'interruption du soir précédent, Hux sentit le désir l'embraser.

_ Nous aurons une plus belle vie ailleurs, promit-il à Ben. Sans personne pour nous en empêcher.

Ben l'observa longuement avant de répondre.

_ Où veux-tu aller, après ça ? fit-il finalement.

_ Je…

Hux hésita. Il avait parlé à Ben de Starkiller. Il s'était promis de mettre la Galaxie à leurs pieds. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui le titillait toujours de juste mener une vie simple avec son amant. Juste eux deux. Sans contraintes. Sans dangers.

_ Où tu voudras Ben. Nous irons où tu voudras, fit son cœur plus que son cerveau.

_ Tant que nous sommes ensemble ?

_ Tant que nous sommes ensemble.

Ben lui sourit et parut hésiter à ajouter autre chose. Hux reconnut la lueur dans ses yeux. La même que celle sur D'Qar où, après avoir fait l'amour, Ben avait été sur le point de lui avouer ses sentiments à un instant où Hux était vulnérable. Prêt à donner Starkiller à la Résistance.

Sentant son cœur s'emballer, Hux ne put que reposer la main sur la cuisse de son amant. Puis il remonta lentement. Ben secoua la tête malgré la rougeur qui s'étalait sur ses joues et la passion que Hux lisait sans peine sur son visage.

_ Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, fit-il à regret. Ils vont bien finir par s'apercevoir que je leur ai faussé compagnie. Mais je te le promets, je reviendrai te chercher.

_ Quand ? s'inquiéta Hux qui aurait aimé un départ rapide.

Sur le champ même si cela avait été possible. Mais en plein jour avec une base grouillant d'activité et de militaires armés, il savait que c'était une bien mauvaise idée.

_ Demain soir, lui promit Ben. Demain soir. Il y a une assemblée. Ma mère devra parler et présenter à tous son plan pour la suite. Et les avancées de notre reconstruction. Il n'y aura plus grand monde dans les couloirs à part quelques gardes. Je devrais pouvoir nous faire passer.

Hux opina. Demain soir lui semblait être une date bien lointaine. Largement le temps pour la Résistance de le coller dans le premier vaisseau en partance pour la République. Mais une fois de plus, il devait s'en remettre à Ben.

_ D'accord pour demain soir, fit-il dans un soupir. J'aurai quelque chose à faire ?

_ Juste à m'attendre, je m'occupe de tout.

Ben se pencha vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

_ Je te promets, fit Ben à son oreille, que cette nuit sera ta dernière dans ce cachot. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il à un moment où Hux ne s'y attendait plus.

Il serra Ben si fort contre lui qu'ils en eurent tous deux le souffle coupé.

_ Je t'attendrai, parvint-il tout de même à articuler lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Ben lui sourit timidement.

_ J'ai hâte de voir quelle sera notre nouvelle vie.

Et Hux ne put qu'approuver.

Après un autre baiser qui laissa Hux plus frustré que jamais, Ben se leva pour rejoindre la sortie. Il avait la main sur la poignée lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers son amant.

_ Hux ? demanda-t-il.

_ Oui Ben ?

_ Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ma mère l'autre soir pour qu'elle se mette dans un état pareil ?

Hux renifla et un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il repensa au culot dont il avait fait preuve face à celle qui était une légende de la Galaxie.

_ Juste la vérité, répondit-il.

_ Quelle vérité ?

_ Que j'écartais les cuisses pour toi.

Les yeux de Ben s'écarquillèrent et Hux eut un moment d'hésitation. Allait-il se mettre en colère ou…

Un léger rictus fendit les traits de Ben.

_ Tu as vraiment dit ça à ma mère ? insista-t-il, incrédule.

_ Oui.

_ Et… elle t'a cru ?

Hux haussa les épaules.

_ Je n'en sais trop rien. En tout cas, elle m'a giflé.

Cette fois, Ben pouffa franchement.

_ J'aurais aimé voir ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Ca devait être un sacré spectacle.

_ Sadique, grogna Hux en fronçant le nez. C'était surtout un spectacle douloureux.

Il se frotta la joue en repensant à la vive brûlure provoquée par la petite main de Leia Organa.

Ben s'avança prestement vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur la dite joue.

_ Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

Hux approuva.

_ Et si je te dis qu'elle m'a aussi mis un coup de genou dans les noix, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Le visage de Ben rayonna et il secoua la tête.

_ Tu ne m'auras pas avec un stratagème aussi grossier, conclut-il en rejoignant de nouveau la porte. Mais…

Il haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive.

_ Bientôt, rien ne pourra nous empêcher de faire cela quand nous le voudrons.

_ Et je te jure que je vais t'épuiser alors tiens-toi prêt.

_ Tu seras celui qui ne pourra plus marcher, répliqua Ben avec défi.

_ Nous verrons, contra Hux en plissant les yeux.

Il pouvait dire que Ben n'avait aucune envie de le quitter. Mais s'ils se faisaient prendre maintenant, s'en était fini d'eux et de leur plan d'évasion.

_ Vas-y, l'encouragea alors Hux qui aurait pourtant préféré le garder contre lui. Promis, je t'attends ici même. Je ne bouge pas de cette pièce.

Ben leva les yeux au plafond mais il souriait toujours.

_ Alors à demain Hux.

_ A demain Ben.

Hux hésita à rajouter un mot doux mais il s'était déjà suffisamment dévoilé pour le moment. Et tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu pour lui et Ben était sur le point de se réaliser. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire passer les heures tellement plus rapidement.

Ses journées sur D'Qar lui avaient déjà semblé interminables. Ses plus de deux semaines dans ce cachot avaient été pires encore. Mais Hux savait que les environ trente heures à venir seraient les plus longues de son existence.

Il s'allongea et attendit.

(à suivre…)


	23. Chapter 23

_Comme promis, voilà le dernier chapitre! Je m'arrête là pour le moment et je reviens en fin d'histoire pour un dernier petit message. Bonne lecture!_

"***"

Hux ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux à son datapad. Il avait vu défiler toutes les minutes depuis la dernière heure et demie. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que personne n'était venu le chercher pour le coller dans un transport en direction de la République. La mauvaise, c'était que Ben n'était toujours pas là alors que c'était ce soir qu'ils devaient fuir tous les deux.

Il soupira.

Après tout, Ben, dans son habituel manque de précision, ne lui avait pas fourni d'heure. Il avait juste prononcé le mot « soir », ce qui en soi était très flou. Hux avait pris le parti de se préparer le plus tôt possible. Juste au cas où Ben aurait été en avance. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été surchargé d'activités.

Seulement voilà, Ben n'était pas là. Et Hux n'avait rien d'autre à faire que scruter le temps qui défilait à une lenteur qui le rendait fou.

Il avait mis à contribution les grandes poches du peignoir fourni par Ben pour stocker les dernières rations ramenées par le Jedi. S'ils volaient un vaisseau, il y avait toutes les chances que celui-ci contienne de quoi se nourrir pour un voyage standard. Mais dans le doute, et après le traumatisme de ses journées à dépendre des autres, Hux préférait prévoir le coup.

Sans compter qu'il avait toujours un doute quant au sens de l'organisation de Ben. Le Jedi était plus un instinctif. Alors si Hux pouvait se préparer de façon à ramener un peu d'ordre dans ce qui risquait d'être une expédition chaotique, il n'allait pas se gêner.

Il sentait aussi, sur son côté gauche, le poids de la gourde fournie par Thomps lors de son arrivée dans le cachot. Elle était pleine de l'eau que Hux était parvenu à stocker au cours des journées écoulées. C'était peu mais rassurant de son point de vue.

En revanche, il avait décidé d'abandonner sur place le datapad. Il ne regretterait pas les mauvais romans stockés dessus mais laisser derrière lui un objet technologique aussi utile le chagrinait. Il ne pouvait cependant pas prendre le risque que lui et Ben soient retrouvés à cause d'une puce présente dans l'objet si jamais un jour ils se connectaient par mégarde au holonet avec.

Hux s'imaginait très bien, à des années de là, menant une vie paisible avec Ben, et Leia Organa débarquant d'un coup parce que ce grand crétin d'ex-Jedi aurait utilisé l'objet pour trouver une recette d'anniversaire pour Hux. Ou quelque chose d'aussi stupidement domestique que cela. Hux était persuadé que même si cela devait lui prendre des décennies, jamais Leia Organa n'abandonnerait la recherche de son fils disparu dans les airs en compagnie de Hux.

Il se frotta une joue en soupirant. Il avait de nouveau un début de barbe et il avait hâte que Ben et lui soient en hyperespace, loin de la pyramide, pour qu'il puisse reprendre forme humaine à l'aide d'une douche, même sonique, et d'un coup de rasoir. Peut-être même s'essaierait-il à deux ou trois coups de ciseaux dans les pointes de sa chevelure s'il trouvait le matériel adéquat à bord.

Il se demandait vraiment quel serait le choix de Ben quant à leur destination. Hux y avait beaucoup réfléchi au cours des heures passées mais à titre personnel, il ne parvenait pas à se décider entre rejoindre le Premier Ordre, où il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il serait accueilli, ou disparaître anonymement de l'autre côté de la Galaxie. Les deux options avaient leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients. Ben aurait peut-être plus de clarté que lui sur le sujet.

Le cliquetis de ses bottes trop grandes sur les dalles de pierre alors qu'il ne parvenait plus à rester assis sereinement l'agaçait. Il se mit debout et but une gorgée d'eau du seau désormais quasiment vide. Il entreprit d'aussi vider sa vessie. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie mais mieux valait être prévoyant.

Puis il retourna sur son lit et récupéra le datapad. Il était parvenu à occuper trois minutes supplémentaires. Et déjà, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait pris son temps pour réajuster le peignoir de Jedi passé sur ses épaules. Il avait bien soigneusement fermé l'avant comme Ben le lui avait fait ce jour où Leia Organa l'avait convoqué dans son bureau.

Ses mains se crispèrent et ses ongles effleurèrent ses paumes. Immédiatement, il se remit debout avant de se mutiler. Ce n'était pas le moment de gérer aussi bêtement sa nervosité.

Il se rendit à la porte et posa son oreille contre le battant. Mais il n'entendait rien. Pas de Ben, pas de Wexley, pas même le grattement d'un rongeur à longues pattes comme celui que Hux avait tué dans sa cellule.

Le matin même, alors que son estomac avait grogné de faim face au maigre petit-déjeuner apporté par la fille, Hux y avait repensé. Et une part animale, enfouie très profondément dans son cerveau, avait regretté de l'avoir jeté par-dessus le côté du mur. Il aurait été délicieux grillé à la flamme d'une torche. Et cette simple pensée avait fait saliver Hux.

Il ne savait pas où Ben et lui allaient finir, mais il savait que quel que soit l'endroit, il avait intérêt à fournir de la viande digne de ce nom. Hux, qui n'avait pourtant jamais été porté sur la nourriture à part un bon repas occasionnel et son petit faible pour les sucreries, rêvait désormais de festins. Et de lumière. Et de douches chaudes. Et de Ben étalé nu dans un grand lit propre.

Tout ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir aisément ici.

Il s'assit de nouveau sur le bord de son lit et croisa les mains sur ses cuisses pour empêcher tout son corps de frissonner. Cela faisait des mois qu'il attendait ce moment. Des mois qu'il rêvait d'échapper aux griffes de la Résistance. Et maintenant qu'il y était, il tremblait presque autant que sa première fois sur un champ de bataille.

Hux avait toujours plutôt été un stratège et n'avait passé que peu de temps sur le terrain. Mais il avait pris part à quelques combats. Jamais il n'avait été aussi nerveux que maintenant.

Il avait surtout ce désagréable sentiment d'impuissance. Il ne pouvait absolument pas planifier les prochaines heures. Il n'avait qu'une connaissance très partielle de la pyramide. Et il ne savait rien de ses défenses ou des difficultés qu'ils pourraient rencontrer sur leur chemin. Il n'avait même pas la moindre idée de comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour voler un vaisseau, ni si la planète disposait de défenses aériennes. Il ne savait rien. Et c'était pour lui une situation quasiment inédite. Et frustrante. Il ne pouvait pour le moment que faire aveuglément confiance à Ben. Et Hux n'avait bien que son espoir d'un avenir en compagnie du Jedi pour se convaincre que les choses allaient bien se dérouler.

Il bondit sur ses pieds lorsque le verrou tourna brusquement. Il n'avait entendu personne arriver. Ce n'était donc pas ses gardes, qui ne prenaient jamais la peine d'être discrets. Forcément, il s'agissait de Ben.

Cette certitude fut renforcée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement et que Hux ne discerna aucune lueur de torche. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un piège…

_ Hux ?

_ Ben ! chuchota Hux avec ardeur.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur qui avait raté au moins un battement s'emballait de plus bel, si fort que toute la pyramide, toute la planète, risquait de l'entendre.

Dans l'obscurité totale de sa cellule, Hux fit un pas hésitant. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu poursuivre, la main de Ben caressa sa joue et Hux se blottit un instant contre sa chaleur.

Les doigts de Ben étaient rugueux contre sa peau mais pour Hux, c'était la plus apaisante des sensations.

_ Tout est prêt ? demanda-t-il à Ben d'une voix assurée.

Ils allaient réussir. Il y croyait. Ben et lui réunis, personne ne pourrait les arrêter. Ils étaient étrangement complémentaires. C'était une idée qui plaisait à Hux et il sourit dans la pénombre.

_ Autant que possible, répondit Ben.

Et Hux fut soulagé de sentir la même motivation que lui dans le ton de son amant. Ben avait pris sa décision. Ce soir était le soir où il quittait la Résistance pour une nouvelle vie en compagnie de Hux. Et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

_ Fais-moi un point rapide sur la situation, demanda Hux en attrapant la manche de Ben pour le retenir.

Il voulait au moins un aperçu de ce qu'ils allaient affronter avant de gagner définitivement leur liberté.

_ Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de partir maintenant, fit Ben. Ils ont prévu de te mettre dans une navette vers Hosnian Prime dans quelques heures. En fait…

Il hésita et soupira.

_ En fait ton départ était prévu cet après-midi, grogna-t-il d'un ton aigri. Tu penses bien que personne ne me l'a dit mais j'ai pioché l'information dans quelques têtes. J'avais raison de me méfier.

_ Et qu'as-tu fait ? le pressa Hux qui sentait sa colère gonfler en s'imaginant en route vers le cœur de la République et loin des bras de Ben.

_ J'ai saboté le moteur du vaisseau, admit Ben. J'aidais mon père à réparer deux ou trois trucs sur le Faucon et j'en ai profité pour m'éclipser quelques minutes. L'aire de décollage est suffisamment vaste pour que personne ne m'ait vu. Je m'en suis assuré. Le temps que les mécanos remettent tout en place, ils avaient repoussé la mission à demain matin.

_ Merci Ben, souffla Hux.

Les lèvres de Ben trouvèrent enfin les siennes pour un rapide baiser.

_ Tu sais, murmura Ben contre sa bouche, que je les aurais tous taillés de mon sabre pour te sortir de là si ça avait été nécessaire.

_ Je le sais, répondit le Général qui sentait vibrer le large corps de Ben contre le sien et la passion dans sa voix.

Tout comme il savait qu'il était lui-même prêt à abattre n'importe qui se mettant entre Ben et lui.

_ Et quoi d'autre ? reprit Hux.

_ Ma mère a lancé l'assemblée il y a quelques minutes à peine. Je pense que nous avons peu de temps devant nous avant que quelqu'un ne remarque mon absence.

_ Rey n'était pas chargée de te surveiller ? fit Hux.

_ Non. Apparemment ma mère avait une autre mission pour elle mais tu penses bien qu'on ne me dit plus rien. Mais Wexley et Brance n'ont pas arrêté de me suivre ces dernières heures. Je suis certain que c'était sur ordre de ma mère.

_ Tu as réussi à les semer ?

L'hésitation de Ben fit froncer les sourcils de Hux.

_ Ben ? insista-t-il.

_ Non, je ne les ai pas semés, grommela Ben. Et même si ça avait été le cas, ils auraient tout de suite été rapporter ma disparition à ma mère. Et on aurait eu toutes les troupes aux fesses.

_ Ben, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Ben soupira comme un adolescent.

_ Disons que je… euh… je les ai peut-être manipulés pour qu'ils me suivent docilement et que je compte les enfermer ici le temps pour nous de disparaitre.

_ Tu… veux les mettre dans ma cellule ? murmura Hux.

_ Oui ?

Un rire nerveux remonta dans la gorge de Hux. Il adorait l'ironie de la situation.

_ Je ne vois pas d'autre solution ! s'empressa d'expliquer Ben qui avait l'air de supposer que Hux serait furieux contre lui pour cette idée. Ici au moins, ils ne pourront pas joindre ma mère et s'ils crient, personne ne les entendra. Je ne pourrai pas maintenir mon contrôle sur leurs esprits indéfiniment. Surtout lorsque nous nous serons éloignés. Alors je me suis dit…

_ Et c'est une idée formidable Ben, le coupa Hux qui pouvait sentir la nervosité de son amant.

A tâtons, ses mains remontèrent sur son visage avant de l'attirer vers lui pour un nouveau baiser fugace.

_ Ils ont des armes que je pourrais utiliser ? fit alors Hux qui était de plus en plus impatient de partir.

_ Ils en ont mais je ne préfèrerais pas que tu les prennes. Elles ont peut-être des traceurs.

Hux opina. Evidemment. Il serait idiot de se faire repérer ainsi.

_ Hux ? dit Ben d'une petite voix.

_ Oui ?

_ Nous devrions partir vite. Le plus vite possible. Ma mère se méfie déjà. En fait, tout le monde se méfie déjà. Et j'aimerais autant ne pas faire trainer les choses.

Hux opina. Ben avait raison.

_ Je t'expliquerai rapidement mon plan en cours de route, poursuivit ce dernier.

Hux était satisfait de savoir que Ben avait au moins quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un plan.

_ Allons-y, approuva-t-il avec fermeté.

Et pour montrer sa détermination à Ben, il récupéra le datapad posé sur son lit et le jeta à terre. Il l'écrasa d'un coup de bottes et l'appareil grésilla avant de rendre l'âme. Il ne l'emmènerait pas avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas que Wexley et ce fameux Brance que Hux ne connaissait pas puissent trouver là un moyen de communication.

Puis il s'avança vers la sortie qu'il ne pouvait voir.

La main de Ben le retint.

_ Hux, murmura le Jedi. Si jamais les choses tournaient mal…

_ Les choses ne vont pas mal tourner, le coupa Hux avec humeur. Je ne crois pas aux idioties comme le destin Ben. Mais je sais que toi et moi, nous devons être ensemble. C'est la seule vérité pour moi.

Le bras du Jedi passa autour de la taille de Hux et le serra contre lui. Aussi pressé qu'il était de partir, Hux lui rendit son étreinte et sourit quand le long nez de Ben plongea dans ses cheveux comme pour s'imprégner une dernière fois de son odeur.

_ Quoi qu'il arrive ce soir, fit Ben dans son oreille, je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens à ma place, dans tes bras.

_ La seule chose qui va arriver ce soir, c'est que nous allons partir et être très heureux. Ensemble. Et là je te promets de te couvrir de baisers et de mots doux. Et nous éliminerons tous ceux qui se mettront entre nous et cet avenir. Nous sommes d'accord Ben ?

_ Nous sommes d'accord Hux.

La grande main de Ben saisit la sienne et la serra brièvement en un pacte tacite entre eux.

_ Allons-y, confirma Ben.

Lorsqu'il poussa Hux en direction de la porte, leurs semelles craquèrent sur les débris du datapad et Hux abandonna sans regret la cellule humide derrière lui.

« *** »

Hux savait que Wexley et Brance étaient là, dans le couloir avec eux. Mais il ne pouvait absolument pas les voir. C'est à peine s'il entendait le bruit de leurs respirations si vraiment il tendait l'oreille.

_ Entrez à l'intérieur, fit Ben avec une autorité dans la voix que Hux ne lui avait encore jamais entendue.

Cela le fit frissonner. Et il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, c'était de quitter cet endroit. Non seulement pour reprendre sa liberté, mais aussi, et surtout en cet instant, pour avoir le loisir de toucher Ben absolument quand il le désirait.

Des bottes foulèrent le sol à quelques centimètres de Hux et il recula prestement. Puis, il se fit un plaisir de claquer lui-même le lourd battant de la porte de bois sur ceux qui avaient été ses geôliers. Ben verrouilla ensuite la massive serrure.

Puis il déposa dans un coin les armes qu'il avait confisquées à Wexley et Brance pour éviter qu'ils ne s'en servent pour sortir. Hux regretta une fois de plus de ne pas pouvoir les utiliser. Mais Ben avait raison. Leur situation était déjà bien assez précaire ainsi et ils ne devaient prendre aucun risque inutile.

_ Par ici, fit Ben en lui saisissant la main.

Il serrait un peu trop fort les doigts de Hux mais celui-ci ne dit rien. Au contraire, il tint Ben avec la même ferveur, comme si leurs mains liées allaient repousser quiconque tenterait de les séparer.

Ben l'entraîna vers le long couloir qu'ils avaient suivi pour rejoindre les douches quelques soirs auparavant. Hux espérait juste que cette fois-ci, Leia Organa n'allait pas débouler de nulle part pour le ramener au cachot.

Mais Ben semblait bien plus sûr de lui que lors de cette fameuse nuit.

_ Je t'ai dit l'autre jour que j'avais passé quelque temps à explorer le sous-sol ? reprit-il à mi-voix.

_ Oui, confirma Hux.

_ Je n'ai pas seulement trouvé un escalier menant aux douches. J'en ai trouvé un qui débouche presque sur une des portes arrière de la pyramide. Elles ne sont plus utilisées parce que coincées par des éboulements ou la jungle. Mais je me crois capable de régler ce problème. Et ça nous permettra d'éviter quasiment tous les gardes.

_ C'est une excellente nouvelle, répondit Hux. Et j'ai pleinement confiance en tes capacités.

Après tout, un petit compliment gonflant l'ego de Ben ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

_ L'autre soir, quand je suis venu te chercher, j'ai pensé un instant à te mener jusque là pour que nous partions. Mais je n'étais pas prêt, avoua le Jedi.

_ Et maintenant, tu l'es ? fit Hux même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

_ Plus que jamais.

Et Hux n'avait aucune raison d'en douter.

_ Une fois à l'extérieur, combien de gardes auront nous à affronter ? enchaîna-t-il.

_ Pas tant que ça, répondit Ben. Comme je te l'ai dit, ce soir était un gros évènement et tout le monde voulait participer, poser ses questions, être rassuré. L'attaque du Premier Ordre a laissé des traces dans les rangs, tu peux me croire.

Hux sourit mais laissa Ben poursuivre.

_ Enfin bref, déjà, nous évitons tous ceux postés dans les couloirs. Il y aura peut-être une ou deux patrouilles à l'extérieur mais si nous nous débrouillons bien, nous pourrons sûrement les éviter. Et au pire s'ils nous voient…

La fin de sa phrase ne laissa aucun doute dans l'esprit de Hux. Ben avait son sabre et la Force. Deux éléments dont il n'hésiterait pas à se servir si nécessaire.

_ Le plus délicat, reprit-il, ce sera sur le tarmac. Il y aura sûrement aussi quelques gardes. Et peu d'endroits pour nous cacher. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai préparé le Faucon pour notre départ. Je me suis assuré qu'il y avait à bord tout ce dont nous aurions besoin.

Hux fronça le nez. Le Faucon Millenium était un vaisseau mythique certes, mais il avait aussi un âge canonique. Ben dut sentir ses réticences car lorsqu'il reprit, ce fut d'un ton boudeur.

_ Le Faucon est un vaisseau incroyablement rapide ! argua-t-il. Avec lui, personne ne sera capable de nous arrêter. Et pour info, j'ai appris à piloter sur ce vaisseau. Je le connais par cœur. Même si on tente de nous stopper en vol, je suis capable de tout éviter.

_ Ben, reprit Hux. Je t'ai dit que je te faisais confiance. Je te fais confiance.

Le bras de Ben entoura ses épaules et Hux crut un instant que le Jedi allait le plaquer à un mur pour l'embrasser. Si ça n'avait été pour l'urgence de la situation, Hux aurait été tout à fait d'accord. Mais Ben se contenta de le guider à travers les débris de roche. Ils avaient atteint le passage du couloir le plus difficile et Hux avait besoin du soutien de Ben à défaut d'avoir ses yeux.

_ Et tu ne crois pas que ta mère aura renforcé la sécurité connaissant les doutes qui planent sur nous ? fit Hux après qu'ils aient sauté au-dessus d'un trou dans le sol.

_ Je pense que pour elle, envoyer à la fois Wexley et Brance, c'était renforcer la sécurité. Elle ne réalise pas à quel point je suis devenu puissant. A quel point tu m'as rendu puissant.

Hux opina. La réponse de Ben était flatteuse mais Hux doutait qu'il ait rendu Ben plus puissant. Ben avait déjà été capable de faire exploser une caméra avec son esprit dès leur première rencontre. Il suspectait plutôt qu'à son contact, Ben avait surtout perdu les barrières derrière lesquelles sa mère et son oncle avaient enfermé son esprit. Qu'il osait s'approprier davantage un pouvoir qui avait été le sien depuis le début.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant encore quelques minutes, Ben continuant de guider Hux dans l'obscurité. Régulièrement, Hux tendait l'oreille, mais il ne percevait rien d'autre que le bruit de leurs pas. Il supposait que de son esprit, Ben faisait la même chose, explorant la pénombre à la recherche d'un éventuel poursuivant.

Pas une fois Ben ne relâcha Hux, gardant toujours une main sur lui, même lorsqu'il l'aida à contourner un obstacle ou à escalader un éboulis.

Puis Ben le fit stopper.

_ Il y a un escalier sur notre droite, expliqua-t-il. Nous allons le grimper et déboucher dans un couloir. Normalement, cette partie de la pyramide n'est pas sécurisée donc personne ne s'y rend. Mais il me faudra peut-être plusieurs minutes avant de parvenir à débloquer une porte et donc il va falloir que tu surveilles. Si je suis concentré sur autre chose, il est possible que je ne perçoive pas quelqu'un s'approchant. Alors surtout, si tu as le moindre doute, tu me préviens.

Hux opina même s'il ne savait pas trop comment il pourrait surveiller quoi que ce soit dans le noir total.

_ Des patrouilles font régulièrement le tour de la pyramide, poursuivit Ben. Donc nous devons nous montrer très vigilants à partir de maintenant. Tu penses en être capable ?

Hux roula des yeux, se demandant une fois de plus si Ben pouvait sentir ses expressions faciales.

_ Ben, reprit-il, tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience mais je suis à la base un militaire surentraîné sorti major de promotion de la plus prestigieuse académie du Premier Ordre. Alors oui, je pense être capable de rester vigilant.

_ Je supposais que tu n'étais arrivé là que grâce à ton père, murmura le Jedi à son oreille, faisant se dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque.

_ Tu veux vraiment, grogna Hux, qu'on parle privilèges familiaux ? Vraiment ? Ben Organa Solo, fils de deux légendes de la Galaxie, neveu du plus célèbre des Jedis et petit-fils de Darth Vader ?

_ Arrête, grommela Ben en resserrant ses doigts sur la taille de Hux.

_ Tu es celui qui a lancé le sujet, lui rappela ce dernier.

_ D'accord, d'accord, je ne dis plus rien. N'empêche…

Ses lèvres frôlèrent le lobe de Hux.

_ … que je me demande la tête qu'aurait fait ton père s'il avait appris que tu folâtrais avec un Skywalker.

_ Probablement la même tête qu'a fait ta mère quand je lui ai dit que j'écartais les cuisses pour toi.

Ben rit doucement contre son cou et Hux posa les mains les siennes et les caressa.

_ Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, murmura le Général. Et promis, je serai vigilant et je te préviendrai si je vois quoi que ce soit sortant de l'ordinaire.

_ Oh je ne m'en fais pas, sachant que mes arrières seront couverts par un… comment disais-tu ? Un militaire surentraîné fayot de la classe et fils à papa ?

Hux donna un coup de coude à Ben qui recula prestement.

_ Idiot, grogna-t-il, sans pouvoir dissimuler l'amusement dans sa voix.

Il savait qu'ils auraient dû se dépêcher, courir le plus rapidement possible en haut des escaliers et fuir dans la jungle pour récupérer le Faucon. Mais ce petit intermède leur avait permis de se détendre avant ce qui risquait d'être une plongée en enfer s'ils croisaient une patrouille ou que leur absence était détectée plus tôt que prévu.

Ben poussa d'ailleurs un long soupir.

_ Il faut qu'on y aille, admit-il à son tour, le ton de sa voix soudain bien plus grave.

_ Oui.

Les bras de Ben se serrèrent une dernière fois autour du corps de Hux et il lui saisit le biceps pour le mener le long des marches inégales contre lesquelles le Général butta deux ou trois fois. Heureusement, son amant le tenait fermement et le retint à chaque fois.

Une fois en haut, ils rencontrèrent une porte de bois similaire à celle menant au cachot de Hux. Ben l'ouvrit sans difficulté, si ce n'était pour le fait qu'elle grinça sur ses gonds rouillés. Ils se figèrent tous deux. Hux tendit l'oreille mais il ne perçut que le bruit rapide de sa respiration et de celle de Ben. Monter les escaliers ne les avait pas essoufflés mais la perspective d'être pris aussi bêtement avait accéléré le cœur du Général. Il devait lutter contre son corps pour reprendre le contrôle de son souffle et il sentait Ben faire de même à ses côtés.

Les yeux de Hux sautèrent sur les quelques rayons de lumière qu'il discernait à présent. Comme partout dans la pyramide, ce côté était composé de pierres fissurées qui laissaient entrer la lueur claire de la lune. Encore un élément qui jouait en leur défaveur. Il aurait été pour eux plus aisé de s'enfuir dans l'obscurité totale.

Tout un côté du mur en hauteur était tombé sur leur droite et lorsqu'il levait le regard, Hux pouvait voir les points brillants des étoiles. Il avait du mal à croire que bientôt, il pourrait de nouveau voguer librement entre les corps célestes. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu l'espace autour de lui.

Ses derniers trajets avaient été faits avec un sac sur la tête ou enfermé dans des pièces sans visibilité. Il s'imaginait sans mal aux commandes d'un vaisseau, frôlant planètes et comètes et profitant de la quiétude si particulière qu'il trouvait en vol. Il avait hâte. Même si le vaisseau en question était un vieux coucou comme le Faucon Millenium. Non seulement ce machin était connu pour ne fonctionner qu'une fois sur deux, mais en plus, ils allaient probablement avoir aux fesses tous les truands de la Galaxie si jamais ils se faisaient repérer dans cet engin.

_ La voie est libre, fit Ben contre lui, le coupant dans ses pensées.

Hux approuva. Il n'avait lui non plus rien entendu de suspicieux.

La main toujours posée sur son dos, Ben le guida sur la gauche, loin de la partie bloquée par la chute du plafond. Ils marchèrent quelques dizaines de mètres avant d'atteindre une nouvelle porte dont Hux supposa qu'elle donnait sur l'extérieur.

_ C'est de cette porte dont je parlais, expliqua Ben en posant la main sur la poignée qu'il poussa avec insistance.

Le vieux panneau de bois ne bougea même pas.

_ Je pense qu'il va falloir que j'y aille avec la Force. Alors si tu pouvais juste…

_ Oui, rester attentif, confirma Hux. J'avais bien compris.

Il se plaça à un bon mètre de Ben et se hissa sur la pointe de ses bottes trop grandes. Heureusement qu'il s'était habitué à marcher avec et qu'il les perdait beaucoup moins qu'auparavant.

De là où il était, il atteignait une petite fissure dans le mur par laquelle il pouvait jeter un œil ou mieux entendre les sons de l'extérieur. De la jungle, il percevait surtout le cri des animaux, principalement ce qu'il supposait être des oiseaux nocturnes ou les bruissements de gros insectes. Ben n'avait pas parlé de la présence d'animaux dangereux. Au moins une chose dont ils n'auraient pas à se soucier.

Fermant un œil, il scruta l'extérieur de l'autre. La nuit était si claire qu'il distinguait sans mal au loin la frondaison des arbres. Ils étaient énormes et immobiles dans la nuit sans vent et Hux avait bien du mal à concevoir le fait qu'au delà de leurs larges branches se trouvait peut-être la piste d'atterrissage qui le mènerait à sa liberté.

Il ne savait pas trop à quel endroit de la pyramide ils se trouvaient exactement. Il se doutait juste que ce n'était pas la face par laquelle ils étaient arrivés la première nuit, trempés par la pluie. Ils devaient être sur un côté ou à l'arrière. Auquel cas, la route jusqu'aux vaisseaux serait un peu plus longue. Hux se demanda si Ben comptait longer les hauts murs de l'édifice ou plonger de suite dans la jungle au risque de s'y égarer. Mais avec ses super pouvoirs, Ben ne pouvait pas s'égarer, non ?

Il se tourna pour poser la question à son amant mais se figea quand il le trouva le visage fermé et une main tendue vers la porte. Sa mâchoire était serrée mais il retroussait les lèvres en une mine féroce, presque animale. Et l'air autour de lui paraissait trembler et s'épaissir. Hux frissonna. Cela faisait longtemps que Ben ne lui avait pas fait une telle démonstration de sa puissance.

La porte craqua sur ses gonds mais ne bougea pas. Et par la mince fente, Hux ne pouvait pas voir ce qui la bloquait ainsi.

Ben insista et Hux était tiraillé. Le soldat en lui ne voulait pas prendre à la légère sa mission de surveillance, même s'il semblait clair qu'il n'y avait pour le moment personne dans les parages. Mais l'homme qu'il était aurait aimé reporter toute son attention sur le fascinant spectacle de son amant, les traits tendus par l'effort. Un mince filet de sueur coulait le long d'une de ses tempes alors que la porte battait de plus en plus fort sur ses gonds sans pour autant s'ouvrir.

_ Kriff ! grogna alors Ben avec humeur et il tourna brusquement la main.

Dans un effroyable vacarme, la porte vola en éclats et Hux eut juste le temps de se jeter à terre pour éviter les projectiles.

_ Kriff Ben ! Je croyais qu'on devait rester discrets ! chuchota-t-il avec le plus de colère possible, se frottant les paumes pour les débarrasser de la poussière et des graviers qui s'y étaient incrustés.

Il se remit debout lentement sous le regard boudeur de Ben.

_ N'empêche que je l'ai eue, grommela celui-ci.

Hux soupira et secoua la tête.

Effectivement, Ben avait eu la porte. Il n'en restait absolument plus rien. C'est là qu'ils purent découvrir un énorme tas de pierres et un enchevêtrement de lierre qui s'étaient alliés pour garder la porte jusqu'à présent soigneusement fermée.

_ Tu n'es pas blessé ? maugréa alors Ben quand Hux vint se placer à ses côtés.

_ Non, ça va, admit celui-ci en hésitant à ajouter une petite vacherie bien méritée.

Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça.

_ Et toi ? fit-il tout de même.

_ Ca va, répondit à son tour Ben.

_ Alors nous ferions mieux de filer avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.

Ben opina mais leva tout de même une main pour ramener en arrière une des mèches de Hux tombée sur son front. Ce devait être sa manière à lui de s'excuser et Hux le laissa faire.

Puis, ils grimpèrent sur le tas de pierres et rampèrent à plat ventre pour se glisser sous les larges et solides branches de lierre. Hux grimaça en les sentant caresser ses cheveux. D'accord, il n'était pas très propre mais cette plante devait contenir tout un tas de bestioles dégoûtantes et il avait déjà eu son compte avec le rongeur de l'autre jour.

Il lui fallait juste espérer que l'espèce de cataclysme que Ben avait déclenché dans leur mini écosystème aurait suffit à tous les faire fuir pour le moment.

Quand ils furent passés, Ben lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre et Hux la saisit sans hésitation.

_ Le spatioport se trouve sur notre droite, expliqua le Jedi. Nous allons tenter de passer par le chemin. C'est plus dangereux mais traverser la jungle nous prendrait trop de temps. Il va juste falloir faire très attention.

Puis il regarda la lune comme si sa lueur bleuté était une insulte personnelle à leur tentative de fuite.

Hux approuva, même s'il songea à pinailler sur l'appellation de spatioport pour ce qui n'était juste qu'une grosse clairière.

Ensemble, ils longèrent le mur de la pyramide, profitant de l'ombre des blocs de pierre au sol pour se dissimuler à intervalles réguliers et s'assurer que rien n'approchait. Mais Ben avait eu raison. Presque tout le monde devait se trouver à l'allocution de Leia Organa.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois à proximité de l'angle que Ben poussa Hux sur le côté. Ce dernier rampa dans une fissure étroite où il s'accroupit. Ben se cala tant bien que mal sur le côté et lui fit signe de rester silencieux. Hux roula des yeux. Il avait de toute façon bien compris que ce n'était clairement pas le moment d'entonner l'hymne du Premier Ordre à pleins poumons.

Là seulement Hux entendit les voix et les bruits de pas. Il fit une moue désapprobatrice. Des gardes qui papotaient durant le service, ça n'aurait clairement pas été permis à bord du Finalizer ! Un peu de concentration était nécessaire dans une mission de surveillance !

Ben leva la main et fit un petit geste du bout des doigts, comme s'il saluait la patrouille. Cela fit froncer les sourcils à Hux et il tendit le cou pour mieux se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Malgré le fait que Ben ait été plus que visible, à l'entrée de la fissure, avec son long nez brillant sous les rayons de la lune, la patrouille passa sans les voir. Sans même un regard dans leur direction.

_ Tu as bidouillé quelque chose dans leur esprit ? murmura Hux à l'oreille de Ben une fois les gardes disparus au loin.

Ben haussa les épaules.

_ J'ai tenté un truc, admit-il. Après est-ce que ça a fonctionné ou est-ce que ces types sont juste pleinement incompétents, je n'en suis pas sûr.

Cela fit sourire Hux. Au moins un peu.

Puis Ben ressortit de leur cachette et lui saisit la main pour l'entraîner jusqu'au bout du mur. Une fois là, Hux reconnut vaguement la façade par laquelle ils étaient arrivés le premier jour. Et surtout, la grande esplanade découverte qu'ils avaient dû traverser pour atteindre la pyramide. Les premiers arbres semblaient bien lointains à Hux et passer par ici serait sans doute l'une des parties les plus périlleuses de leur périple. De nouvelles patrouilles pouvaient débarquer. D'autres encore devaient garder la porte d'entrée la plus utilisée, là où Hux avait rencontré Lor San Tekka. Hux se demanda brièvement si le vieil homme avait encore le visage marqué des coups de Ben mais il ne posa pas la question.

Il y avait aussi le risque que qui que ce soit les aperçoive par les larges fentes qui parsemaient la pyramide. La plupart de ses occupants avaient beau être massés dans une salle à écouter Organa les rassurer sur leur avenir, il n'empêche qu'il risquait toujours de rester des traînards ou des soldats à la vessie pleine quittant précipitamment l'assemblée.

_ Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda-t-il à l'oreille de Ben.

Ce dernier mit quelques secondes à répondre, comme s'il était à la recherche des bons mots. Il tourna vers Hux une mine contrite et ce dernier craignit le pire.

_ En fait, c'est là la partie faible de mon plan, admit-il. A part traverser en courant en espérant que personne ne nous repère, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée.

Hux se retint à grand peine de ne pas se pincer l'arête du nez. Evidemment que le soi-disant plan de Ben allait laisser une grande part à l'improvisation, ou pire du point de vue de Hux, à la chance.

_ Avoue, se défendit le Jedi, que ce n'est pas facile de passer à couvert ! J'ai fait un petit tour par la jungle pour tâter le terrain. Mais même en plein jour, j'ai failli rouler dans plusieurs fossés et butter dans pas mal de talus. J'ai manqué de me recevoir des lianes tombant d'un coup des arbres et j'ai croisé plusieurs serpents et des insectes plus gros que ma main. Du coup, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas le passage le plus raisonnable. Sans compter qu'il m'a fallu dans les dix minutes pour faire cent mètres ! Alors oui, je pourrais sûrement nous tailler un chemin à coup de sabre mais je ne suis pas certain qu'on y gagnerait niveau discrétion.

Hux soupira. Au moins Ben avait essayé une alternative. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à ce niveau.

_ Et tu ne peux pas nous dissimuler avec la Force ou je ne sais quel autre super pouvoir ? insista-t-il.

_ La Force n'est pas un super pouvoir, grogna Ben. C'est juste une énergie qui…

_ Oui, oui, le coupa Hux. On n'a pas le temps. Est-ce que tu peux nous aider comme tu l'as fait avec la patrouille tout à l'heure ou pas du tout ?

Ben hocha lentement la tête.

_ Je peux toujours essayer mais ça ne marchera que sur les esprits faibles ou non entraînés. Contre un grouillot de base, ça peut fonctionner. Mais si ma mère ou Rey jettent un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Elles vont nous repérer tout de suite.

Hux resta un instant à observer l'esplanade qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Il n'y avait absolument rien pour se cacher. Tout était plat et vide. Au moins là-dessus, La Résistance avait observé les principes de base d'un camp militaire. Hux se réjouissait juste qu'il n'y ait pas de miradors ou autres défenses plus poussées, comme c'était le cas dans les installations du Premier Ordre. Le manque de personnel au sein de la Résistance après l'attaque de D'Qar était une vraie aubaine pour eux.

_ Bon, admit-il à contrecœur. Je suppose que tu as raison. A part courir, nous n'avons rien à faire.

Ben serra la main de Hux.

_ Je ne te lâcherai pas, promit-il.

Hux secoua la tête et dégagea doucement ses doigts.

_ Je pense qu'on ira beaucoup plus vite si l'on est séparés.

Courir main dans la main avec quelqu'un était bien plus difficile, peu efficace et s'apparentait à coller une grosse cible sur leurs dos à tous les deux. Au moins, s'ils étaient repérés, s'enfuir dans des directions différentes pourrait leur donner un peu de répit.

Ben fit la moue mais ne protesta pas.

_ Seulement si on se retrouve séparés… commença-t-il.

_ Si l'on se retrouve séparés, le coupa Hux, on se rejoint à l'entrée de la clairière avec les vaisseaux. Du côté gauche, dans la jungle, précisa-t-il.

Ben opina.

_ Et si l'un de nous se fait prendre...

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Si l'un de nous se fait prendre, tu sors ton sabre et tu tentes le tout pour le tout. Il est hors de question que je retourne dans ce cachot et il est hors de question que je parte sans toi. C'est bien compris Ben ?

_ C'est bien compris Hux, confirma Ben d'une voix grave.

Hux eut envie de l'embrasser. Même si ce n'était clairement pas le moment et qu'ils étaient pris par le temps.

Et puis Kriff ! Malgré l'assurance qu'il affichait et sa foi dans leur efficacité conjuguée, Hux ne pouvait écarter la possibilité qu'ils allaient se faire tuer ici, dans ce champ à découvert.

Alors, il attrapa les cheveux de Ben et l'attira à lui pour un dernier baiser passionné, sa langue plongeant dans la bouche de son amant sans lui laisser le moindre répit.

Ben gémit et serra Hux contre son corps, ses mains caressant fiévreusement le dos du Général.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs souffles étaient aussi courts que s'ils avaient déjà traversé l'esplanade au pas de course.

_ Je t'aime, fit une fois de plus Ben dans son oreille. Et rien ni personne ne nous empêchera de partir.

Hux caressa sa joue et opina d'un air déterminé.

_ Je te crois.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard pendant la longue minute qu'il leur fallut pour que leurs cœurs battent à une vitesse raisonnable. Et Hux pouvait voir la détermination en Ben comme lui devait voir la sienne. Eux contre la Galaxie entière. Il y avait songé. Il avait désormais l'impression de le vivre.

Puis Ben hocha la tête et après un bref décompte, tous deux s'élancèrent sous la lumière traîtresse de la lune.

Hux courut aussi vite que ses pieds mal chaussés le lui permettaient. Ben aurait sûrement pu facilement le distancer, avec ses longues jambes mais le Jedi restait obstinément en retrait, calquant son allure sur celle du Général, sans doute pour le protéger.

Hux avait beau fixer ses yeux sur la ligne des arbres qui se rapprochait bien trop lentement à son goût, il avait tout de même l'impression de sentir le regard de tous les membres de la Résistance sur son dos. Et il serra les poings lorsqu'il imagina sans mal un tir de blaster le transperçant entre les deux omoplates.

Trop rapidement, ses poumons commencèrent à brûler et ses cuisses à trembler. Il s'était toujours considéré comme en plutôt bonne forme physique mais ses semaines enfermé sans exercice, et avec une alimentation bien pauvre, l'avaient visiblement marqué. Et il crispa les mâchoires pour ne pas ralentir l'allure.

_ Courage ! lança Ben avec ardeur derrière lui comme s'il avait senti sa baisse de régime.

La main du Jedi effleura le bas de son dos et Hux se força à aller de l'avant, de plus en plus vite, malgré la sueur qui roulait en grosses gouttes dans son dos et sur son front, coulant dans ses yeux et troublant sa vision.

Il enragea de trouver le Jedi bien moins essoufflé que lui. Mais à en juger par le physique exceptionnel de Ben, Hux se doutait qu'il devait passer plusieurs heures par jour à entraîner son corps d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Hux, lui, ne tenait plus que par sa rage, son désir de liberté, et la présence de son amant.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait encore tenir sur ses jambes une fois la barrière de la jungle atteinte mais il décida de traiter un problème à la fois. Et pour le moment, son besoin le plus immédiat était de continuer à courir.

Il poussa un grognement de victoire lorsqu'enfin ils furent à couvert sous les arbres. Sans même attendre les instructions de Ben, Hux plongea derrière un buisson et tomba à genoux, les mains au sol et la respiration sifflante. Avec sa bouche ouverte inspirant de grosses goulées de l'air saturé d'humidité de la jungle, il avait l'impression d'être un poisson en train d'agoniser sur une plage.

Ben s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui passa une main dans les cheveux, dégageant de ses mèches son front trempé. Hux constata avec une certaine aigreur que le Jedi respirait toujours normalement, comme si caler son rythme sur celui de Hux avait été un exercice des plus aisés.

_ Dès que tu te sens prêt, nous devons repartir, pointa-t-il.

Ils avaient fait le plus gros du chemin et il aurait été dommage de faiblir maintenant, Hux le savait. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, il ne produisit qu'un croassement qui fit sourire son amant.

_ Ca va aller ? le taquina celui-ci. Ou tu veux que je te porte ?

Hux parvint tout de même à rouler des yeux. Cela faisait un moment que Ben ne l'avait plus enquiquiné avec le fait de le porter. Et il n'allait certainement pas lui faire ce plaisir. Même s'il devait en crever d'épuisement, Hux repartirait sur ses deux jambes.

Il allait le lui cracher au visage quand il fut interrompu.

_ Qui est là ? lança avec force une voix venant du sentier serpentant dans la jungle.

Et cette fois, Ben sursauta autant que Hux. A l'instar de ce jour où ils avaient été surpris par Thomps, le Jedi avait été si concentré sur son amant qu'il en avait oublié de surveiller les alentours. Hux aussi d'ailleurs. Mais lui avait été si épuisé qu'il n'entendait de toute façon pas grand-chose de plus que sa respiration et son sang ronflant dans ses tympans.

Tous deux se figèrent et échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ben était livide, même dans la pénombre de la jungle. Hux se força à calmer les battements de son cœur et à réguler ses inspirations. S'ils ne bougeaient pas, s'ils ne faisaient aucun bruit…

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher là-dedans, poursuivit l'homme. Je sais que tu es là. Et si tu ne sors pas immédiatement, je tire dans le tas. Que tu sois un allié ou une saloperie d'espion.

Hux vit très clairement le visage de Ben se décomposer. Le Jedi se mordait la lèvre inférieure et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Hux lui jeta un regard paniqué. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Ils allaient passer ! Si l'homme était seul, cela ne devrait pas être un problème.

_ J'aurai prévenu, conclut le type d'un air goguenard.

Le tir de blaster frôla l'oreille de Hux qui bondit sur le côté. Il rampa en direction de Ben dont les yeux écarquillés allaient du Général à la trace que le tir avait laissé au sol près de lui.

_ Ben, fais quelque chose ! ordonna Hux à mi-voix.

_ Toujours pas décidé à sortir ? lança l'inconnu. Dans ce cas…

Le deuxième tir fit voler les feuilles d'un arbuste juste au-dessus de leurs têtes à tous les deux. Quelques-unes tombèrent dans les cheveux de Hux et il les repoussa d'un geste rageur. Cela parut au moins sortir Ben de sa torpeur.

Il avala sa salive si fort que Hux l'entendit. Puis il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage avant de prendre les doigts de Hux entre les siens.

_ Allons-y, annonça-t-il d'une voix brisée mais déterminée.

Il aida Hux à se relever, les brindilles craquant sans discrétion sous leurs semelles.

_ Ah, enfin, fit l'homme du sentier. Sors de là les mains en l'air.

_ C'est moi papa, annonça Ben en sortant de la couverture des arbres, Hux sur les talons.

Le cœur du Général manqua un battement quand, à la lueur claire de la nuit, il reconnut face à eux Han Solo, un blaster à la main et un air confus sur son visage marqué.

Hux n'avait pas identifié sa voix lorsqu'il les avait interpelés. Mais il n'avait croisé l'homme qu'une fois, lors de la fête d'Endor. Ben, lui, l'avait de suite reconnu et Hux comprenait désormais son moment de faiblesse.

_ Ben ? s'exclama Solo. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Hux et il secoua la tête.

_ Non Ben, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de faire ce que je crois que tu es en train de faire.

_ Nous partons, annonça Ben.

Sa voix aurait pu paraître calme et déterminée à quelqu'un qui le connaissait mal. Mais Hux saisit tout de suite les hésitations et les brisures. Han Solo aussi, probablement.

_ Ben ! reprit Solo en secouant la tête. Arrête tes bêtises. Tu ne vas quand même pas rejoindre le Premier Ordre.

_ Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais rejoindre le Premier Ordre, répondit Ben toujours sur le même ton. J'ai juste dit que nous partions.

Han Solo secoua la tête d'un air parfaitement exaspéré.

Hux observa le petit chemin sinueux où ils se trouvaient à présent tous les trois. C'était celui par lequel ils étaient venus le premier jour, mais en bien moins boueux.

A sa gauche, la forme triangulaire de la pyramide se détachait sous la lueur de la lune. A sa droite, le sentier s'enfonçait dans la jungle en direction des vaisseaux. Hux supposa que c'était de là que Han Solo arrivait. Peut-être était-il retourné travailler sur son vieux coucou. Ou boire un coup en compagnie des gardes pendant que son épouse s'adressait aux troupes. Toujours était-il qu'il était en travers de leur objectif.

_ Vous partez ? reprit Solo en levant les sourcils. Toi et un prisonnier de guerre ? Sérieusement Ben ? Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire après si vous ne rejoignez pas le Premier Ordre hein ?

Il leva une main agitée vers les étoiles.

_ Vous reconvertir en éleveurs de Banthas sur une planète paumée peut-être ? ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

_ Peut-être, grogna Ben. Je ne sais pas ! Nous verrons !

Hux sentit que la conversation était sur le point de déraper. Heureusement qu'ils étaient encore seuls sur le sentier. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester là indéfiniment.

Han Solo soupira avec emphase.

_ Tu ne peux pas être sérieux Ben, poursuivit-il avant de tendre la main vers Hux. Tu imagines vraiment ce type élevant des Banthas ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a promis en échange de sa liberté, Ben, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il s'est payé ta tête. Alors maintenant arrête tes bêtises et retournons voir ta mère.

Hux eut conscience d'un petit moment d'hésitation de la part de Ben. Alors, il lui posa les doigts sur le bras.

_ Ben, fit-il, il faut qu'on parte. Vite.

Le Jedi se tourna vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent avant qu'il n'approuve d'un hochement de tête.

_ Oh… fit Solo qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Oh… répéta-t-il.

Il se passa une main lourde sur le visage puis la mit sur sa hanche. De l'autre, il tenait toujours son blaster.

_ Ok, reprit-il. Ben. C'est de ma faute. De ma très grande faute. Et je m'en excuse.

Ben eut un instant l'air confus, ses yeux passant rapidement de son père à Hux et inversement.

_ Il y a des choses, continua Solo, que j'aurais dû aborder avec toi bien plus tôt. Il y a des années de cela. Comme par exemple le fait que ce n'est pas parce qu'un garçon met la main dans ton pantalon qu'il a des sentiments pour toi.

Aussitôt Ben grimaça.

_ Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! cracha-t-il.

Et Hux le sentit se tendre sous ses doigts.

_ Ben, partons, insista-t-il sans cesser de surveiller les alentours.

Depuis le chemin jusqu'à la pyramide sans oublier l'arme de Han Solo. Le danger pouvait venir de tous les côtés.

_ Tu sais, continua Solo d'une voix douce en faisant un pas dans leur direction, ça ne me gêne pas que tu aimes les garçons. Moi-même en mon temps, j'ai… Enfin tu vois l'idée. Ce qui me gêne, c'est que pendant toutes ces années tu nous as cassé les pieds avec ton vœu de chasteté, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour jeter aux orties ton idéal pour un rebut du Premier Ordre ? A titre personnel, je trouve ça très bien que tu aies un petit copain. Honnêtement ! Je trouve ça bien plus sain que de… tout garder à l'intérieur, dirons-nous…

Il s'avança plus encore et Hux tenta de tirer Ben en arrière. Le Jedi ne bougea pas.

_ … Mais Ben, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi sur les milliers de jolis garçons que compte la Galaxie, tu t'es laissé influencer par cette petite ordure du Premier Ordre ? Tu sais que seuls des mensonges sortent de la bouche de ces gens-là. Surtout quand c'est dans leur intérêt. Tu ne crois pas que si tu comptais vraiment pour lui, il aurait pour vous deux un plan un peu plus poussé que juste partir et voir ? Non mon garçon, crois-moi. Il a juste vu en toi le côté… naïf, solitaire… inexpérimenté et il en a joué. Pour mieux te débarquer sur la première planète venue avant de rejoindre le Premier Ordre et de reprendre son poste !

Han Solo était désormais presque sur eux et Hux avait beau s'agripper au bras de Ben, ce dernier semblait tétanisé par les paroles de son père. Une lueur de rage que Hux avait appris à connaître flambait désormais dans ses yeux noirs.

_ Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! hurla-t-il à la face de son géniteur. Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Rien de nous !

_ Je sais, Ben, que nous allons rentrer à la maison, toi et moi. Retrouver ta mère et envoyer poil de carotte dans une prison de la République. Et que toute cette histoire idiote va s'arranger.

_ Ben ! insista Hux.

Ben secoua la tête.

_ Vous ne l'enverrez nulle part, grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Vous ne nous séparerez pas.

Han Solo leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Bon, admit-il. Visiblement j'ai sous-estimé la situation. Ben, mon garçon, je ne sais pas ce que tu crois ressentir pour ce type ou ce qu'il t'a fait croire ressentir pour toi mais…

_ Je l'aime ! hurla Ben, postillonnant sur Solo. Et il m'aime ! Je suis entré dans sa tête ! Je le sais ! Je l'ai vu !

_ Ben, insista Solo. Viens avec moi et nous discuterons à tête reposée de cette situation stupide. Tu as besoin d'un peu de recul et…

Il leva la main pour caresser la joue de son fils mais Hux le tira brusquement en arrière. Cette fois, Ben se laissa faire, évitant le geste de tendresse. Il était si en colère que Hux devinait presque des filets de bave à la commissure de ses lèvres.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de recul, j'ai juste besoin que tu nous laisses partir, lâcha-t-il.

Solo secoua la tête.

_ Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça. Déjà, parce que ta mère me passerait un de ces savons. Ensuite parce que…

Hux resserra son emprise sur le bras de Ben et fit un nouveau pas en arrière. Ils perdaient trop de temps. Solo jouait la montre, c'était sûr. Soit il espérait que quelqu'un arrive en soutien, soit il pensait vraiment avoir une chance de ramener Ben de son côté. Aucune des deux idées n'étaient réjouissantes pour Hux. Alors il insista.

_ Allons-y Ben, souffla-t-il. Nous avons déjà perdu bien trop de temps. C'est ton père. Il ne nous tirera pas dessus.

Solo eut un petit rire étouffé et leva un sourcil.

_ Sur Ben certainement pas, mais si tu crois que je vais avoir le moindre remords pour toi, poil de carotte…

Il pointa son arme en direction de Hux.

_ Non ! s'écria Ben en se positionnant devant son amant.

_ Ben, le prévint Solo.

_ Allons-y Ben, répéta Hux qui recula plus encore, ses yeux fixés sur le canon de Solo.

Il ne savait pas si le père de Ben aurait le courage de ses paroles. Probablement, considérant la réputation de l'homme. Et il devait savoir manier un blaster avec assez de dextérité pour atteindre Hux d'une façon ou d'une autre, même ainsi protégé par le grand corps de Ben. Mais c'était un risque que Hux était prêt à courir. Ils n'avaient de toute façon plus le choix s'ils voulaient partir ensemble.

_ Oh non, le contredit Solo. Personne ne bouge d'ici.

_ Ben ! continua Hux en reculant toujours, tirant son amant à sa suite.

_ Plus un pas, menaça Solo.

Le talon de Hux rencontra une pierre. Il l'évita.

Entre ses mains, Ben tremblait.

_ Viens, reprit le Général.

_ Ben, contra Solo.

_ Ben, supplia Hux.

_ Toi tu arrêtes ça immédiatement le rouquin ! cracha Han Solo.

_ Non, souffla Hux avec détermination.

C'est à cet instant exact qu'il vit le doigt de Solo se crisper sur la détente et il ferma les yeux.

_ NON ! hurla Ben.

Il y eut un vif éclat rouge que Hux perçut même à travers ses paupières closes, un grésillement suivi d'un hoquet étouffé, un interminable flottement et enfin le bruit mou d'un corps s'écroulant au sol.

Hux rouvrit les yeux. Il n'était pas blessé. Solo n'avait pas même eu le temps de tirer. Et il gisait à présent à terre, le regard vitreux, le blaster entre ses doigts immobiles et son autre main crispée sur sa poitrine.

A ses côtés, Ben émit une plainte déchirante. Il tenait le sabre qu'ils avaient construit ensemble. Comme dans le souvenir de Hux, il crépitait et frémissait comme une chose vivante.

Avec mille précautions, Hux posa la main sur l'épaule de Ben. Ce dernier sursauta. Il était si pâle qu'il semblait sur le point de vomir. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes refusant de couler et sa bouche entrouverte cherchait l'air qui désertait ses poumons. Il gémissait doucement, incapable apparemment d'articuler le moindre mot.

_ Ben, fit Hux avec douceur.

Lui-même sentait son corps le trahir. Il savait que Han Solo avait été sur le point de lui tirer dessus. Mais malgré toutes les promesses, Hux ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Ben réagisse avec une telle violence.

Qu'il balance son père contre un arbre, peut-être. Qu'il rentre dans sa tête pour lui transformer le cerveau en fromage blanc, éventuellement. Mais qu'il lui transperce la poitrine de son sabre, ça, Hux ne l'aurait jamais cru. Ben lui-même paraissait atterré par ce qu'il venait de faire, sa main ayant sans doute pris l'initiative avant même que son cerveau ne le décide.

_ Ben, reprit Hux sans parvenir à masquer sa propre fébrilité. Il faut qu'on parte.

A l'instar de son amant, Hux ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la forme inerte de Solo. Comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'une mauvaise blague et qu'il allait se relever d'un instant à l'autre.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, murmura enfin Ben d'une voix brisée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait….

_ Tu m'as sauvé la vie, lui rappela Hux.

Ben écarquillait tant les yeux qu'enfin des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, jusqu'à son long menton. Il paraissait ne pas percevoir ce que Hux lui disait.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, répéta-t-il de façon presque incompréhensible.

_ Ben, le secoua Hux avec prudence. Souviens-toi ce qu'on s'était promis. Qu'on éliminerait tous ceux qui se mettraient entre nous et notre avenir. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Pour moi, pour nous.

Ben secoua la tête, apparemment incapable de sortir de l'état de choc dans lequel son acte venait de le plonger.

_ Je l'ai senti, souffla-t-il alors.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as senti, murmura Hux.

_ Sa vie. J'ai senti sa vie quitter la Force.

Hux baissa la tête. Toutes ces histoires de Force le dépassaient. Et il aurait aimé donner à Ben l'opportunité de parler. De lui expliquer. Mais leur temps était compté.

_ Je suis désolé Ben, fit-il simplement. Je suis désolé qu'on ait dû en arriver là. Mais il faut qu'on parte. Et vite !

Si Ben avait senti la mort de son père à travers la Force, alors Hux était certain que d'autres aussi. A commencer par Leia Organa et Rey. Skywalker aussi, probablement, s'il était encore là. Dans tous les cas, les renforts allaient sans doute débarquer d'un instant à l'autre et Hux préférait ne plus être dans les parages à cet instant.

_ Ben, mon amour, insista-t-il. Il faut qu'on parte. Maintenant !

Il tira fort le bras de Ben pour le détourner du cadavre de son père. Cela parut ramener ce dernier à la réalité. Il scruta un instant Hux et opina.

_ Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui Ben. Pense à nous.

_ Oui, oui… répondit Ben.

Mais dans son ton, il était évident pour Hux qu'il répondait plus par automatisme que par conviction. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et il se mâchonnait la lèvre d'un air nerveux. Au moins avait-il cessé de pleurer.

Hux se baissa brièvement pour récupérer le blaster entre les doigts de Han Solo. De ce qu'il savait de la réputation de l'homme, il était peu probable que celui-ci ait un traceur. Il espérait juste que Ben ne s'offusquerait pas de son geste. Mais Ben ne lui prêta pas attention. Il se contentait de fixer le chemin face à eux, un air déterminé sur son visage livide.

_ Hux, fit-il.

_ Oui Ben ?

_ Nous allons réussir, je te le promets, murmura-t-il en prenant sa main. Quoi qu'il en coûte, ajouta-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Hux fut surpris de la clarté du ton de Ben. Lui qui quelques secondes auparavant n'avait été que pleurs et panique.

Ben rentra alors la lame de son sabre et, sans lâcher le Général, commença à courir sur le sentier sinueux. Hux supposa que c'était sa manière à lui de fuir la réalité de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Essayer de transférer comme toujours dans sa colère et sa rage son trop plein d'émotions. Hux ne doutait pas que dans un futur proche, Ben s'écroulerait complètement. Quand l'énormité de son acte lui reviendrait. Mais pour le moment, il s'accrochait à leur avenir ensemble pour ne pas sombrer. Hux espérait juste que cela suffirait alors qu'autour d'eux s'élevaient les bruits de la forêt, si forts à ses oreilles qu'ils masquaient presque leur cavalcade effrénée.

Ben aussi avait dû comprendre que bientôt, ils auraient la Résistance entière derrière eux. Alors, il courut sans relâche. Jusqu'à ce que face à eux, venant du spatioport, apparaissent deux formes sombres. Ben stoppa brutalement et Hux l'imita. L'urgence de la situation lui avait presque fait oublier son corps douloureux de leur fuite.

Les deux silhouettes continuèrent dans leur direction. Et quand ils passèrent dans un rayon de lune, Hux les reconnut. Il lâcha la main de Ben et serra le blaster qu'il venait de récupérer.

_ Ben ! cria Rey. Ben, c'est toi ? Tu as senti ce qu'il s'est passé…

Déjà elle ralentissait l'allure, son regard fixé sur l'autre Jedi, et Finn sur ses talons.

_ … avec ton père, murmura-t-elle d'une voix incertaine quand elle réalisa que Hux était là aussi.

Aussitôt, Ben enclencha son sabre, la lueur rouge fendant la nuit. Rey écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un pas. Hux ne manqua pas de remarquer que Finn aussi était armé.

_ Ben, fit Rey, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sabre ? Où as-tu…

_ Laisse-nous passer Rey, répliqua Ben d'un ton plein de menaces.

Elle parut un instant confuse. Ses yeux allaient de Ben à Hux, puis revenaient sur le sabre écarlate qui grésillait entre elle et le Jedi.

_ Ben, reprit-elle d'un ton faussement contrôlé. Tu n'as quand même pas tué…

_ Il était entre nous et notre liberté, cracha Ben. Alors je te conseille de t'écarter et de nous laisser partir.

Rey secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Puis elle tourna son visage furieux vers Hux.

_ Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ! Qu'est-ce que…

Elle était si en colère qu'elle ne parvint pas à terminer sa seconde phrase. A la place, elle fixa Hux, le regard sombre et les lèvres retroussées comme si elle était prête à se jeter à sa gorge. C'était probablement le cas.

_ Je l'ai écouté et je l'ai compris comme aucun de vous ici, répondit Hux avec conviction. Et maintenant nous allons partir car…

_ Non ! s'écria Rey. Non ! Vous avez tué Han Solo ! Ben ! Tu as tué ton père ! Je ne peux pas…

Ben lâcha un hurlement et tendit une main en avant. Rey poussa un cri quand d'un coup de Force, Ben l'envoya voler vers un tronc d'arbre contre lequel elle s'écrasa avec un craquement sinistre avant de s'écrouler au sol.

_ Rey ! Non ! hurla Finn en levant son arme.

Il tira en direction de Ben. Hux pensa à s'interposer. Mais à peine s'était-il jeté en avant que Ben avait de nouveau levé la main et le tir de Finn se trouva stoppé dans les airs, à quelques centimètres des doigts du Jedi.

Hux resta un instant interdit, scrutant la lueur bleue qui frémissait sans plus avancer.

_ Je… je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça, souffla-t-il.

Pour un homme comme lui, habitué au maniement des armes, c'était l'un des spectacles les plus incroyables qu'il ait pu voir.

_ Moi non plus, admit Ben qui lui aussi fixait le long jet qui avait manqué de les toucher tous deux. Je…

Il secoua la tête, comme si abasourdi par ses propres capacités. Quant à Finn, il semblait soudain aussi figé que son tir, aussi surpris que Ben et Hux.

_ Oh kriff, gémit-il, le blaster à présent légèrement baissé. Kriff, kriff, kriff…

Ils étaient tous trois tellement focalisés sur la prouesse de Ben que pas un seul ne vit Rey se relever. Ce n'est que quand la lumière bleue de son sabre apparut au coin de leur champ de vision que Hux réalisa qu'elle était de retour. Et plus furieuse que jamais.

Ben repoussa Hux qui tomba à terre si fort qu'il en lâcha le blaster. Le Jedi parvint également à éviter le tir de blaster qui termina sa course dans la jungle à présent que sa concentration était brisée. Mais il ne bougea pas suffisamment vite pour éviter le coup de sabre que Rey porta dans son flan gauche. Il hurla de douleur et abattit sa propre arme sur elle. Elle esquiva, mais à peine. Finn avait recommencé à crier, les pointant tous deux de son arme mais hésitant à tirer avec Rey à proximité.

Pendant quelques secondes, Hux regarda fasciné l'affrontement entre les deux Jedis. Bien sûr, Ben lui avait déjà fait une ou deux petites démonstrations de sa dextérité avec un sabre laser, mais le voir en combat réel prenait une toute autre dimension. Il bougeait vite et bien, et était étonnamment gracieux pour un homme de sa corpulence. Rey ne pouvait que parer les attaques qui pleuvaient désormais sur elle.

Il y avait bien longtemps de cela, sur D'Qar, Ben s'était vanté d'être le meilleur avec un sabre en main. Hux voulait désormais bien le croire.

Mais Ben souffrait, ça aussi le Général le percevait. Le premier coup que Rey avait porté était profond et Ben grimaçait à chaque fois qu'il s'appuyait trop sur son côté gauche. A plusieurs reprises, il avorta des mouvements tirant trop sur son flan et Rey en profita pour s'éloigner. Hux sut qu'il devait mettre vite un terme à ce combat avant que la douleur n'épuise trop son amant.

A tâtons, il chercha le blaster qu'il avait perdu lors de sa chute. Mais une arme sombre sur un sol sombre de nuit dans une jungle n'était pas une chose aisée à trouver. Sans compter que ses yeux étaient constamment attirés par les lueurs des sabres s'entrechoquant à quelques mètres de lui. Son seul avantage était que désormais, plus personne ne s'occupait de lui. Rey et Ben étaient trop occupés par leur combat et Finn semblait ne pas pouvoir détacher son regard de leur passe d'armes.

Le cœur battant fort, Hux rampa sur la terre jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontrent le métal froid du blaster. Il sursauta quand un cri surpris résonna dans son dos.

Il se retourna prestement pour découvrir Ben à terre, Rey au-dessus de lui, l'arme levée. A la lumière des sabres, Hux réalisa que le visage de son amant était fendu d'une longue balafre. Le hurlement qu'il voulut pousser resta coincé dans sa gorge quand il vit à quel point Ben paraissait vulnérable, ses grands yeux de nouveau brillants de larmes et la bouche entrouverte comme s'il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Hux leva son arme. Ses mains tremblaient de rage et il savait qu'à cette distance, il manquerait Rey. Alors, il décida de s'en prendre à une cible beaucoup plus proche. Et sans plus hésiter, il tira sur Finn qui s'écroula à terre avec un grognement surpris.

Aussitôt, Rey se retourna et, oubliant son sabre, Ben ou leur combat, courut vers l'ancien Stormtrooper qui gisait au sol, le nez dans la terre.

_ Finn ! Finn ! cria-t-elle à travers la nuit.

Les animaux qui auparavant avaient été si bruyants avaient tous dû fuir car il ne subsistait plus désormais que le silence et le bourdonnement du sabre de Ben. Ce dernier le laissa tomber et il s'éteignit, les plongeant tous dans une nouvelle pénombre.

Hux se remit debout et força ses jambes vacillantes à le porter jusqu'à Ben. Ils n'avaient plus le temps. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de rien. Ils devaient fuir maintenant. C'était leur dernier espoir.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de Ben et récupéra le sabre. Cela pouvait toujours servir. Puis il passa un bras autour de la taille de son amant et le secoua pour qu'il réagisse.

_ Ben ! Partons ! Maintenant ! s'écria-t-il en tirant de toutes ses forces sur le large corps.

Ben gémit de douleur mais Hux n'avait vraiment pas le loisir de vérifier ses blessures maintenant. Rey allait peut-être bientôt revenir vers eux. Ou le reste des soldats n'allait pas tarder à débarquer.

Alors, Hux insista, utilisant le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour aider le Jedi à se remettre debout. Et Ben le suivit. Docilement. Comme s'il n'avait plus aucune volonté si ce n'était de se laisser guider par Hux.

Quand ils passèrent près de Rey, elle ne les arrêta pas. Elle était toujours penchée vers Finn et compressait de ses mains la blessure infligée par Hux.

Ce dernier supposa qu'il aurait pu les tuer tous les deux sur le champ. Mais il avait d'autres soucis en tête. Le premier étant de parvenir à ramener Ben jusqu'à un vaisseau et de quitter au plus vite cette maudite planète. Mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et la Résistance.

Heureusement, la clairière n'était plus très loin. Hux supposa que Rey et Finn avaient été mis en charge de garder l'endroit par Leia Organa. Sûrement pour éviter ce qui était en train de se produire, Ben et Hux fuyant ensemble. Elle devait songer que la Jedi suffirait à les arrêter.

Contre lui, Ben pesait de plus en plus lourd. Il dégageait une odeur de chair brûlée qui donnait à Hux des haut-le-cœur. Et il ne cessait de gémir à chaque pas. Hux savait que s'ils se faisaient prendre maintenant, ils étaient foutus. Ben n'était pas en état de les sauver et Hux n'avait qu'un seul blaster. Alors, il serra les dents et força l'allure autant que possible.

Il était trempé de sueur quand il aperçut enfin une ouverture entre les arbres et, sous la lune, les carlingues brillantes des vaisseaux. Ses yeux sautèrent de droite à gauche à la recherche de gardes mais il semblait que Rey et Finn aient été les seuls sur le tarmac cette nuit là. Et peut-être Han Solo, un peu plus tôt.

_ Nous y sommes Ben. Nous y sommes, articula Hux avec difficulté.

Ben ne répondit que d'un grognement. Hux supposa que son esprit n'était plus là, enfermé par le choc et la douleur.

Cela lui donna la rage nécessaire pour continuer à avancer. Ce que la Résistance avait fait à Ben, ce que Rey avait fait à son visage, à son corps, Hux le leur ferait payer un jour.

Malgré les protestations de ses propres muscles, il ne prit pas de pause. Pas même lorsqu'ils furent enfin dans la clairière, devant ce qui devait être une vingtaine ou une trentaine de vaisseaux de toutes formes et de toutes tailles.

Il songea amèrement qu'il aurait dû se choisir un amant plus petit, plus léger, plus facile à transporter en cas de blessures et autres traumatismes. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait choisi de tomber amoureux et maintenant lui incombait la tâche de sauver cet homme qui l'avait aidé à survivre, qui l'avait sorti de sa cellule.

Ils firent quelques mètres au milieu des appareils, Hux cherchant fébrilement des yeux le Faucon Millénium. Il avait vu des photos du vaisseau au cours de ses études, bien évidemment, mais dans la panique et l'obscurité, il n'était pas certain de le reconnaître au premier coup d'œil. Et bien sûr, Ben ne l'aida pas, trop occupé qu'il était à désormais sangloter.

Du moins, Hux supposa qu'il sanglotait. Il l'entendait renifler. Mais il n'osa pas tourner la tête vers lui. Il ne voulait pas le voir défiguré et abattu. Désespéré. Lui-même avait encore besoin de croire à leur réussite.

Un cri dans son dos lui glaça le sang.

Puis, au loin, des éclats de voix.

Il tourna la tête vers le chemin qu'ils avaient quitté mais ne vit rien ni personne. Il savait cependant que leurs adversaires étaient à leurs trousses. Et qu'ils allaient tirer sans sommation.

_ Kriff ! grogna-t-il le souffle court et la voix râpeuse.

Ils n'avaient plus le temps de tergiverser.

Près d'eux se trouvait une petite navette. Elle était sommaire et minuscule mais Hux connaissait ce type de modèles et les savait rapides et résistants. Et pour le moment, c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Il ouvrit la rampe d'accès et poussa Ben à l'intérieur. Le Jedi se laissa faire, manquant de tomber lorsqu'il marcha sur les pans de sa propre tunique. Hux n'était pas certain qu'il aurait réussi à le relever si ça avait été le cas.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil nerveux en arrière et crut déceler des formes au loin, comme un groupe courant vers eux. Il se demanda si Rey était là. Si Leia Organa était là, prête à voir ses troupes les tirer comme des lapins, lui et son fils. Il ne s'attarda pas pour le vérifier. Il referma la porte et guida Ben jusqu'au cockpit.

« *** »

Hux soupira et regarda la grosse nébuleuse qu'ils étaient en train de frôler. Sa lumière dorée emplissait le petit cockpit, lui faisant plisser les yeux. Mais il était heureux d'enfin retrouver ce spectacle qui lui avait tant manqué.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ben. Le Jedi dormait toujours dans le fauteuil où Hux l'avait littéralement jeté avant le décollage.

Quitter la planète avait été étonnamment facile. Après avoir installé Ben à ses côtés, Hux avait mis en marche les moteurs, persuadé qu'à tout moment la minuscule navette allait caler ou refuser de lui obéir. Mais tout s'était parfaitement déroulé.

Il avait décollé sans encombre et sans se retourner pour vérifier s'ils étaient ou non suivis. Hux savait piloter mais il n'était pas un expert en la matière et si la Résistance avait lâché contre eux ses meilleurs éléments, il n'aurait sûrement pas pu leur tenir tête.

Mais soit Leia Organa avait baissé les bras, soit ils étaient sortis de l'atmosphère trop rapidement. Car une fois plongés dans le noir de l'espace, Hux avait tout de suite lancé la navette en vitesse lumière, rentrant les premières coordonnées qui lui étaient venues en tête, celles de cette grosse nébuleuse près de laquelle il avait été un moment stationné lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un tout jeune lieutenant. Un endroit isolé et magnifique. Apaisant même, ce qui était ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment.

Pendant de longues minutes après le décollage, Hux avait surveillé le radar. Mais ils étaient restés le seul point sur l'écran. Ce n'est qu'une fois rassuré que Hux s'était occupé de Ben.

Le Jedi avait vomi lorsqu'ils étaient entrés en hyperespace. Et la première chose que Hux avait faite avait été de nettoyer. L'odeur avait été presque aussi insupportable que celle de la peau brûlée de son amant.

Puis il avait pu traiter ses blessures.

Dans un des petits coffres qui bordaient le côté gauche du cockpit, il avait trouvé une trousse de soins complète. Hux n'était pas médecin mais il avait connaissance des manipulations de base et il se pensait capable de soulager Ben. Peut-être pas de le soigner totalement mais au moins de limiter les dégâts.

Ben avait crié quand Hux avait tenté de lui saisir le menton pour regarder son visage. Il s'était même débattu, cherchant à se cacher sous ses larges manches brunes désormais maculées de poussière.

Alors, Hux n'avait pas hésité. Il avait saisi une seringue de tranquillisant et l'avait plantée dans le cou de son amant. Il aurait aimé s'y prendre avec plus de douceur mais il avait été épuisé et terrifié à l'idée de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux. Et il n'avait vraiment plus eu la patience de gérer Ben pour le moment.

Ben avait grogné et avait baissé sa manche, le temps pour lui de jeter un regard noir à Hux de son œil cerclé de rouge. Puis la substance avait agi et Ben était retombé inerte sur son dossier. Hux avait dû lui injecter une dose de Tauntaun mais Ben était grand et costaud. Il survivrait à cela.

Délicatement, Hux avait exposé ses blessures une à une. Celle sur le flan, infligée par le sabre laser de Rey, était la plus profonde et c'était de celle là dont il s'était occupé en premier, la recouvrant de bacta avant de la panser avec attention. Puis il était passé au visage et à l'épaule de Ben. Là, les plaies avaient été moins importantes. Mais entre leur fuite et la blessure sur le côté, Hux avait perdu du temps et il supposait que malgré ses meilleurs soins, Ben garderait des cicatrices de ce combat.

Lorsqu'il avait terminé de le traiter, il avait observé le visage de son amant, à présent couvert d'une large bande protectrice qui partait du milieu du front, descendait sur le nez et le long de sa joue droite pour finir sur sa mâchoire. Ben aurait une impressionnante balafre mais au moins son œil ne paraissait pas touché. Hux avait fermé un instant les paupières et s'était penché pour effleurer ses lèvres. Il avait failli à protéger Ben. Il s'était juré que plus jamais cela ne serait le cas. Qu'il défendrait cet homme au mieux de ses capacités.

_ Je suis là, avait-il soufflé à l'oreille de Ben. Je serai toujours là.

Il n'avait pas su si Ben l'avait entendu ou non. Cela n'avait pas eu d'importance. Ils étaient désormais ensemble.

Lorsque plusieurs heures plus tard, la navette avait atteint la nébuleuse, Hux s'était réveillé en sursaut. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de s'être endormi sur le fauteuil de pilotage, sans doute bercé par les lueurs bleutés de l'hyperespace et terrassé par le contrecoup de leur fuite. Ben, lui, n'avait pas bougé.

Et depuis, Hux n'avait cessé d'observer l'espace autour d'eux, se baignant de sa quiétude et tentant de réorganiser ses pensées. Au moins était-il désormais libre d'aller où bon lui plaisait. Il ne savait juste pas où… Alors, il laissait la navette dériver.

_ Je pensais que tu voulais fuir vite et loin ? grogna la voix grave de Ben.

Hux sursauta et se tourna vers son amant. Il n'avait pas réalisé que ce dernier s'était réveillé. La tête baissée et le visage masqué par ses cheveux, Ben paraissait lui aussi fixer l'espace. Même s'il semblait fuir son regard, Hux constata qu'au moins Ben ne tremblait plus.

_ J'avais besoin de calme et d'admirer le ciel. Cela faisait tellement longtemps, admit-il.

Puis il marqua une pause. Le son de sa voix lui parut étrange après les longues minutes de silence qu'il venait de vivre. Comme trop forte, trop imposante. Presque vulgaire.

Ben ne répliqua pas.

_ Et toi, comment te sens-tu ? fit finalement Hux au bout d'un temps interminable.

Il trouva sa question stupide à peine prononcée.

Mal, évidemment que Ben allait se sentir mal. Il avait trahi les siens, tué son père et tout ça pour finir gravement blessé. Sa situation n'avait rien de réjouissant. Hux espérait juste qu'il ne regrettait pas sa décision de le libérer.

Ben renifla et Hux se demanda s'il pleurait de nouveau. Le fauteuil dans lequel il était recroquevillé était trop petit pour lui. Mais Ben lui tournait quand même le dos avec obstination, coincé entre les deux accoudoirs.

Alors, Hux tendit les doigts et lui caressa les cheveux.

_ Ne me regarde pas, souffla Ben d'une voix fébrile en levant une main pour se protéger lorsque Hux se pencha vers lui.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda ce dernier en suspendant son geste, craignant plus que tout le rejet.

_ Je suis affreux, murmura Ben entre ses dents serrées. Ce que j'ai fait… Ce que je suis devenu…

Le cœur de Hux explosa dans sa poitrine et il se jeta en avant pour serrer Ben contre lui. Le Jedi siffla de douleur mais ne se dégagea pas.

_ Ce que tu as fait, admit Hux le nez plongé dans les mèches sombres de son amant, m'a fait tomber plus amoureux de toi encore.

Ben avait tout sacrifié pour lui, depuis ses principes jusqu'à sa famille. Il n'avait plus rien de son ancienne vie. Et désormais, Hux voulait tout lui offrir, en récompense, en remerciement. Lui rendre au centuple ce qu'il avait perdu. Parce qu'il pensait que Ben méritait tout, tout au monde, tout dans la Galaxie. Et il la ferait se prosterner à leurs pieds. Ensemble.

_ Un jour, poursuivit-il à mi-voix, les yeux sur les étoiles autour d'eux, tout cela sera à nous, je te le promets. Je te le promets.

Ben se retourna finalement et leva les bras pour enserrer sa taille. Hux le sentit frémir de douleur. Il aperçut juste le blanc du pansement couvrant son visage avant que Ben n'enfouisse son nez au creux de son cou, inspirant son odeur, embrassant le carré de peau que ses lèvres pouvaient atteindre.

Hux l'entendait murmurer contre son corps, des mots incompréhensibles, des mots d'amour et des promesses, rendus fébriles et incohérents par la douleur et le reste de tranquilisant dans le sang de l'ancien Jedi.

Hux crispa les poings quand son cœur s'affola et que son esprit s'embrasa.

Sa décision était prise. Ben avait besoin de soins. Il avait besoin de puissance.

Doucement, pour ne pas interrompre Ben, il se pencha sur le côté et du bout des doigts, rentra les coordonnées de Starkiller Base dans l'ordinateur de bord.

FIN

"***"

 _Et voilà. C'est fini pour "Ben". Ca me fait tout drôle après tous ces mois à travailler dessus et à poster chaque semaine. La plus longue histoire que j'ai jamais écrite. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et encore merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ce bon gros pavé, qui l'ont aimé, qui m'ont soutenue et encouragée par leurs petits mots, leurs commentaires etc... (avec une mention spéciale pour mes "réguliers" qui m'ont laissé plein de formidables critiques tout au long des derniers mois. Vous n'imaginez pas comme vous êtes importants). Donc vraiment un gros gros merci à tous et j'espère que vous aurez passé du bon temps avec mon histoire._

 _Enfin, quand je dis que c'est fini pour "Ben"... Du moins, pour le moment. Car comme je le disais la semaine dernière, je prépare une suite. Laissez-moi juste trois ou quatre semaines pour m'organiser et je reviens avec "Sheev", qui sera entièrement du point de vue de Ben (je sais, on sait maintenant que Hux s'appelle Armitage et j'aime bien! Mais je ne vais pas changer toute mon histoire pour un détail du genre! Donc pour cet univers, on reste sur Sheev :D. Oh et pour répondre à Ringo, ce sera une suite genre "quelques temps plus tard", pas la même histoire du point de vue de Ben)_

 _En attendant que ça arrive, vous pouvez toujours lire "Armitage Hux et le Trésor des Hutts" dont je continue la publication!_

 _Et sinon, vous pouvez me retrouver sur Tumblr, toujours sous le compte jesuisbetejesuispatissiere._

 _Encore merci à tous et si cette histoire vous a marqué, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! A très bientôt pour la suite!_


End file.
